How deep is your love
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Fiction faisant suite au 3x24. Après son coma, Kate décide de donner une chance à sa relation avec Rick. Mais comme dans toutes les relations ils connaîtront des hauts et des bas, ajoutez à cela le fait qu'ils ne sont pas un couple ordinaire... et admirez le résultat !
1. Chapter 1

_Hey tout le monde :)  
>Comme je vous l'avez promis, je poste à présent une fic sur Castle... du Caskett à tous les coups, (on se refait pas :P)<br>Ce chapitre 1 est très court et ce n'est qu'une petite "mise en bouche" pour savoir si ça vous plaît... ;)  
>Merci encore à tous mes fidèles reviewers, je vous dédie cette histoire car c'est grâce à tous vos gentils commentaires que je continue à écrire... :) Gros bisous à vous et a tous les autres, ceux qui me suivent et me commentent dans le quartier de Bones...<br>Sur ce, bonne lecture et je vous attend en bas... ;)  
>(Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient, et toute ressemblance avec d'autres fictions est fortuite et je m'en excuse d'avance!)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick.<strong>

On venait de boucler une enquête, une nouvelle enquête. Le mari jaloux avait tué sa femme, et avait fini par avouer en pleurant sous l'interrogatoire de Beckett. Banal, me direz-vous. Mais ce qui n'était pas banal, ce soir là, c'est que Kate avait quitté le commissariat à 18h. Si si, 18h ! elle avait quitté son bureau sans même me dire au revoir, pendant que je discutais avec Ryan et Esposito sur l'affaire bouclée. Elle était partie, et même Lanie, qui était montée pour aller chercher Esposito, ne sut me dire pourquoi elle s'était éclipsée si furtivement.

Kate était étrange, ces temps ci. Depuis quelques semaines, elle arrivait très tôt, selon Ryan, se mettait devant des rapports en retard et faisait de la paperasse jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de fil la tire de ses papiers. Esposito, Ryan et Lanie ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, même si je soupçonnait Lanie d'en savoir plus que ce qu'elle prétendait savoir.

Je quittais le commissariat et montais dans ma voiture en faisant tourner mes méninges à toute allure. Cela faisait maintenant douze jours, trois heures et quatre minutes que Kate Beckett m'avait demandé d'attendre. D'attendre, je ne sais pas quoi. D'attendre qu'elle soit prête je suppose. Qu'elle ait largué Josh ? J'eus un frisson en pensant à Josh. Cet homme qui ne mesurait surement pas la chance qu'il avait d'avoir Kate Beckett tous les jours. De pouvoir l'embrasser, la toucher, la caresser, lui faire l'amour… des larmes de rage passèrent la barrière de mes yeux tandis que mes doigts se contractaient sur le volant. J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur, en vidant tant bien que mal mon esprit de toutes ces images qui m'affluaient. Je rêvais pratiquement toutes les nuits de Kate Beckett, de son corps magnifique, mais l'imaginer avec Josh me donnait la nausée.

Arrivé au pied de mon immeuble, je garais ma voiture et appelais l'ascenseur. Ce soir, j'allais encore me contenter d'écrire des scènes chaudes entre Nikki et Rook, imaginant que c'était Kate Beckett et non Nikki. C'en devenait obsessionnel, et l'écriture commençait à ne plus suffire pour calmer ma rage chaque soir. Pour ne pas sombrer dans l'alcool ou le jeu, je me contentais de passer mes soirée devant mon ordinateur ou à lire des Stephen King.

Quand le Bip de l'ascenseur me ramena à la réalité, je sortais de la cage et me rendais devant ma porte en trainant les pieds, quand ce que je vis me cloua sur place.

Kate. Kate était assise devant ma porte, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Sa tête était enfouie dans ses genoux, et je ne sus dire si elle pleurait.

_ Kate ? M'écriais-je de surprise.

Elle releva vivement la tête, et ne vis sur son visage aucune trace de larmes, ce qui me rassura.

_ Que fais-tu là ? demandais-je tandis que cette question me brûlait les lèvres.

_ Je t'attendais, murmura t-elle en se relevant.

Je remarquais qu'elle s'était changée, elle avait troqué son pantalon et son pull pour un Jean tee-shirt tout simple, et qu'elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute.

_ Pourquoi m'attendais-tu ? Demandai-je de nouveau, espérant qu'elle me dise ce que je voulais entendre depuis 12 jours, 3heures et 6 minutes.

Mais contre toute attente, elle ne me répondit rien. Elle se contenta de me regarder de ses grands yeux verts, l'émeraude croisant l'azur, se fondant en lui, lui répondant. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me le dise. J'avais compris. Et c'est avec son consentement que je fondis sur ses lèvres pour les embrasser, tentant tant bien que mal de canaliser mes pulsions retenues depuis trois ans pour ne pas la prendre à même le mur du hall.

_ Rick, murmura t-elle en rompant le baiser, sûrement à cause du manque d'oxygène.

Elle me regarda de nouveau dans les yeux. C'était fou. Entre nous, c'était complètement fou. On communiquait par la force du regard, on savait anticiper le moindre besoin de l'autre. Nous étions liés, comme toujours, sauf que cette fois, nous l'avions accepté. Et c'est ce qui rendait le moment si fort.

_ On devrait peut-être rentrer, non ? Suggéra t-elle en me montrant la porte du menton.

Je n'avais pas envie de décoller mon corps du sien, mes lèvres des siennes, mais il était vrai que notre petite étreinte pourrait se faire mal voir par mon voisin. En soupirant, je me décollais d'elle et ouvrit doucement la porte. Mais avant de tourner la poignée, Kate attrapa mon bras.

_ Attends, souffla t-elle. On fait quoi ?

Comme je la regardais sans saisir réellement le sens de ses paroles, elle rajouta :

_ Pour ta mère. Et pour Alexis. On leur dit ?

_ Je ferais ce que tu veux, Kate.

Elle baissa les yeux.

_ Pourrais-tu, commença t-elle, pourrais-tu leur expliquer… que je veux aller doucement ? Tu peux leur dire, mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses...

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elles. Je vais leur expliquer.

Je tournai la poignée et entrais dans le loft, tout en laissant Kate entrer à son tour.

_ Ah, papa ! S'écria Alexis en descendant les escaliers. Comment était ta journée ?  
>Puis elle aperçut Kate et son visage s'illumina.<p>

_ Détective ! Elle sautilla jusque dans ses bras pour lui donner une étreinte joyeuse.

_ Combien de fois t'ais-je dit de m'appeler Kate, Lexis ? Soupira mon lieutenant mais en laissant échapper un sourire.

Le sourire de ma fille fit écho au sien, puis je lui demandais :

_ Où est ta grand-mère ?

_ Elle a une audition, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

_ On peut se parler deux minutes, Alexis ?

Elle hocha la tête, et je laissais Kate dans le salon pour emmener ma fille dans mon bureau.

_ Que se passe t-il, papa ? demanda ma fille en commençant à paniquer. Rien de grave, j'espère ? Kate n'est pas là pour nous surveiller ?

_ Non, ne t'inquiètes pas Pumpkin. Si Kate est là, c'est pour une toute autre raison. Et c'est de ça dont je veux te parler.

Je marquais une courte pause, durant laquelle ma fille me fixa intensément, avant de commencer.

_ Voila, ce que je voudrais te dire c'est que Kate et moi… on est ensemble.

* * *

><p><em>Tadam! Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? :D<br>N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, Positifs ET négatifs...  
>Pour vous faire un peu languir, je vous met un petit aperçu du chapitre suivant... <em>

**_"__Dieu que cette femme me rend fou, songeais-je. Elle n'hanterais plus mes rêves à présent, mais la tentation de son corps d'ange et de son sourire de diablesse me ferait tout autant perdre l'esprit.  
><em>_En poussant un gémissement à peine audible, j'appuyais mes lèvres contre les siennes, forçant de nouveau le passage de ma langue, qu'elle m'accorda une nouvelle fois de bonne grâce. Elle caressait mes cheveux de ses longs doigts fins, et je sentit son corps se coller contre moi, tandis que mes mains sur ses hanches dessinèrent des petits cercles sur sa peau à travers son tee shirt..."_**

_Je vous fait de gros bisous à tous! et n'oubliez pas... reviews = Suite :D  
>XOXO<br>Ps: le titre, pour ceux qui se demandent, fait référence à la chanson des Bee Gees: "How deep is your love"... Je l'ai écouté pour écrire le premier chapitre ^^  
>Voila! Bizoos! <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey tout le monde! =D me revoila! :)  
>Alors voici le second chapitre, qui est <strong>très <strong>long... J'ai inclut dans le chapitre initial un flash back (en italique!) pour tous ceux qui auraient aimé comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi ils en étaient là... :P  
>Merci beaucoup pour vos review si gentilles, et merci à ElizabethSH pour sa review qui m'a permis d'améliorer (je l'espère) le second chapitre et qui a contribué à ce que j'écrive un flash back...<br>Cindyxxx: Tu vas comprendre là pourquoi il prend Alexis à part pour lui dire qu'ils sont ensemble... !  
>Voila sur ce bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos avissuggestions, y compris si vous avez quelques idées à inclure que je me ferais un plaisir d'étudier!_

* * *

><p><em> [<em>__ Voila, ce que je voudrais te dire c'est que Kate et moi… on est ensemble.]_

Ma fille s'apprêta a crier quelque chose avec un air ravi sur le visage, mais je la coupais dans son élan.

_ Attends, ajoutais-je. Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, aussi, c'est qu'on veut aller doucement.

Cette fois ci, je ne pus arrêter le moulin à paroles qu'était ma fille, qui me dit avec un air soucieux

_ Vous attendez depuis trois ans et vous devez prendre votre temps ?

_ Il faut que tu saches, Alexis, que l'amour requiert du temps. Et ce temps, c'est celui dont Kate à besoin pour l'instant.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle d'une voix plus calme.

_ Elle doit faire le deuil de sa relation avec Josh, faire le deuil du capitaine Montgomery qui vient d'être remplacé et qui était comme un père pour elle. Elle doit se remettre de la balle qu'elle a pris il y a moins d'un mois. Toutes ces choses qui font qu'elle a peur d'aller trop vite.

D'un hochement de tête, ma fille me fit signe qu'elle avait compris. Je sortais de mon bureau, suivi de près par ma petite rousse qui sauta dans les bras de Kate et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit rougir Kate, avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre et nous laisser seuls par la même occasion.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit ? demandais-je en m'asseyant au bar en face d'elle.

_ Secret de filles, répondit-elle avec un petit air de défi.

Je décidais de ne pas insister, après tout, les secrets de filles d'Alexis ne me regardaient pas.

_ Je vais préparer à manger, déclara Kate en se levant.

Je me levais à mon tour, et l'arrêtais d'une main.

_ Pas question, détective. Tu es mon invitée, et c'est à moi de faire le dîner.

Elle me regarda, soutenant mon regard pour me faire craquer, puis abdiqua.

_ D'accord, concéda t-elle, mais dans ce cas je fais avec toi.  
>Sachant que je ne gagnerais pas ce combat, même avec toute la volonté du monde, je la laissais prendre des casseroles et choisir les aliments, que je coupais et faisaient cuire ensuite. Je la regardais sortir les œufs de l'eau chaude et me positionnais derrière elle pour l'aider à les attraper, quand je vis qu'elle avait la chair de poule.<p>

_ Tu as froid ? M'enquis-je.  
>Elle posa les œufs dans une assiette et m'adressa un sourire rassurant.<p>

_ Non, ne t'inquiètes pas.

_ Dans ce cas, serais-ce moi qui vous trouble, détective ?

Elle se retourna, pour me faire face, et glissa ses mains derrière ma nuque pour rapprocher mon visage du sien.

_ Devine… souffla t-elle en se penchant pour mordiller ma lèvre inférieure.

Dieu que cette femme me rend fou, songeais-je. Elle n'hanterais plus mes rêves à présent, mais la tentation de son corps d'ange et de son sourire de diablesse me ferait tout autant perdre l'esprit.

En poussant un gémissement à peine audible, j'appuyais mes lèvres contre les siennes, forçant de nouveau le passage de ma langue, qu'elle m'accorda une nouvelle fois de bonne grâce. Elle caressait mes cheveux de ses longs doigts fins, et je sentit son corps se coller contre moi, tandis que mes mains sur ses hanches dessinèrent des petits cercles sur sa peau à travers son tee shirt. Je la soulevais pour l'asseoir sur le bar, et décollais avec grande peine mes lèvres des siennes.

_ Kate… Kate, attends. Pas maintenant. Pas ici.  
>En voyant une lueur de panique traverser son si beau visage, je caressais délicatement sa joue.<p>

_ Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas envie de toi, Katie, mais il faut que notre première fois se passe autrement.

Dès que j'eus prononcé cette phrase, Kate enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, et m'embrassa délicatement.

_ J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? m'enquis-je en prenant son visage entre mes grandes mains.

_ Non… Non, justement.

Elle eut un petit sourire auquel je répondis, avant de demander d'une voix moqueuse :

_ J'ai l'air d'une ado qui ne contrôle pas ses hormones, c'est ça ?

J'eus un petit rire et lui embrassais le nez.

_ Non. Juste d'une femme qui a trop longtemps érigé une muraille autour de son cœur, et qui laisse à présent filtrer ses émotions.

Je vis un sourire se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres rougies par nos précédents baisers.

_ Rick, dit-elle d'un coup en se retenant de rire, je crois qu'on va faire cramer le dîner.

Je me retournais et me précipitais vers la tarte que nous avions fait pour la sortir du four _in extremis_, sous le rire joyeux de ma petite amie. Ca me faisait tellement de bien de l'entendre rire… Elle sauta sur le sol et vint m'aider à mettre la table, toujours avec un grand sourire dessiné sur son visage.

_ Je vais appeler Alexis, dit-elle après avoir posé le dernier couvert.  
>J'hochais la tête et la regardais monter l'escalier, appeler ma fille pour dîner, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. J'espérais qu'un jour, ce serait notre fille à tous les deux qu'elle appellerai pour dîner. A cette pensée, un brin d'espoir m'envahit, mêlé à de la crainte. Serais-je prêt à redevenir père une seconde fois ? Ma fille avait été la plus belle chose qui m'était arrivée, mais j'avais 17 ans de plus, maintenant. Les cris, les biberons au milieu de la nuit, étais-je prêt à tout recommencer ? En voyant Kate redescendre avec Alexis, en la voyant sourire, parler de tout et de rien avec ma fille, je me dis que je ne pouvais pas priver Kate de ce bonheur là. Si elle désirait un enfant, je serais prêt à tout recommencer.<p>

_ Rick, ça va ? Demanda l'objet de mes pensées en se mettant devant mes yeux, me coupant de mes pensées, tout en glissant discrètement ses doigts entre les miens.

Je lui fis un sourire éclatant, avant de lui déclarer :

_ Rien ne saurait me faire aller mieux.

Elle m'entraîna à table, où nous mangeâmes tous de bon cœur en discutant et riant.

* * *

><p>_ Je suis heureuse qu'Alexis l'ait bien pris, murmura Kate tandis que nous débarrassions la table.<br>Je me tournais vers elle, et vit qu'elle avait vraiment l'air soulagée.

_ Tu en doutais ? Demandais-je.

Elle me fit un petit sourire.

_ Alexis t'aime depuis le premier jour, Kate. Elle voit en toi la première et la seule personne au monde capable de canaliser son père.

Elle eut un petit rire, et mit les assiettes dans le lave vaisselle.

_ Alexis m'aime bien, mais elle aurait pu ne pas accepter que je prenne une place aussi importante dans sa vie, argumenta t-elle en s'essuyant les mains.

_ La dernière chose que ma fille voudrait à présent, Kate, c'est que tu partes… Puis un sourire enfantin envahit mon visage et je vis qu'elle se préparait au pire.

_ Ca veut dire que tu es lié à moi, maintenant ! M'écriais-je en l'embrassant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de répondre activement à mon baiser.

_ On monte ? Proposa t-elle en lui déposant un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume dans le cou.

_ Après vous, détective.

Elle grimpa l'escalier en tenant ma main, pour nous mener à la chambre. Dans la chambre, elle se tourna vers moi, soucieuse.

_ Rick… tu ne m'as jamais raconté… pourquoi tu n'étais pas là, quand je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital.

Je soupirais et m'assis sur le rebord du lit, lui intimant de faire de même.

_ Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Soupirais-je, étant déjà sûr de sa réponse.

_ Oui. Raconte moi tout, s'il te plait…

_A peu près un mois plus tôt…_

__ Non ! Non, Kate, ne me laisse pas ! accroche toi ! Accroche toi, tu m'entends ? _

_J'assistais, impuissant, au désespoir de Lanie tandis qu'elle essayait de ranimer Kate, dont le cœur venait de cesser de battre. Les médecins firent rentrer Beckett dans le bloc, demandant à Lanie de les laisser prendre le relais, et la légiste se tourna vers moi, les yeux baignés de larmes et les mains couvertes du sang de son amie. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux quand la porte du bloc opératoire se referma sur nous. Lanie explosa en sanglots et je la prenais contre moi, tandis qu'elle laissait évacuer sa peine. Je fermais les yeux, priant tous les saints que je connaissais de sauver Kate. Elle devait s'en sortir. Pour moi. Après ce que je lui avais confessé au cimetière, elle n'avait pas le droit de me laisser. Même si c'était pour me tuer de sang froid dès sa sortie de l'hôpital en faisant passer ça pour un accident, mais elle devait me revenir. Je me retournais en entraînant Lanie pour aller s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente. Quand nous entrâmes, tous nos amis étaient là, ainsi que Jim Beckett, le père de Kate. A notre entrée, ce dernier s'était précipité vers nous ainsi qu'Esposito pour prendre Lanie dans ses bras. _

__ Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Jim Beckett, les yeux remplis de larmes. _

_J'étais tellement ému par cet homme qui avait traversé tant d'épreuves dans sa vie, avec la perte de sa femme, son alcoolisme, et maintenant son unique fille entre la vie et la mort. _

__ Je ne sais pas, murmurais-je en me rendant compte que ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Ils l'ont emmené au bloc._

_A ces mots que j'avais moi-même prononcé, des larmes menacèrent de couler sur mes joues. Je faisais de mon mieux pour les contenir, et du coin de l'œil je vis ma fille se lever et venir se lover contre moi. _

__ Ne t'inquiète pas, papa, Kate va s'en sortir… c'est une battante ! _

_C'en fut trop pour moi, et j'explosais en sanglots dans les cheveux de ma fille, qui me berça doucement en me murmurant que tout allait bien aller. Ma fille était à présent mon roc, ma citadelle, et je pouvais compter sur elle pour me soutenir dans ce moment dur. Après quelques minutes où je pleurais à chaude larmes je me repris et séchais mes yeux et toute trace de tristesse tandis que mes amis me regardaient avec tristesse. J'étais quasiment sûr qu'ils avaient entendu ce que j'avais dit à Kate au cimetière. Je croisais aussi le regard compatissant de Jim Beckett, et nous nous contemplâmes sans aucune animosité, juste respectueux l'un envers l'autre. Un bruit me fit tourner la tête, et je sentis la colère m'envahir en voyant qui avait pénétré dans la salle d'attente. Josh Davidson, médecin de cet hôpital, et occasionnellement petit ami de Kate. _

__ Où est Kate ? demanda t-il en me regardant. _

_J'avais tellement envie de frapper cet homme qui ne réalisait pas sa chance d'avoir Kate Beckett dans sa vie et qui gâchait cette chance jour après jour. _

__ Peut-être que si tu avais été là tu le saurais, crachais-je à son intention._

_Jim parut surpris de voir cet homme, et je compris que Kate ne lui avait jamais présenté. A cette pensée, mon cœur se remplit de joie, mais la réplique de Josh me tira de mes songes. _

__ Je dormais chez moi… j'ai bossé toute la nuit, je crois que tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, Castle. Tu préfère harceler Kate et la mater ouvertement devant tout le monde… sachant très bien qu'elle a un petit copain. _

_J'écartais Alexis de moi tandis qu'une vague de colère prenait possession de mon corps. _

__ Quoi ? hurlais-je. Je respecte cette femme, Josh, plus que tu ne le feras jamais ! Jamais je ne la mettrais dans une situation gênante, et si elle me demande de la laisser je le fais ! _

_Nos amis me regardaient me disputer avec Josh sans intervenir, et j'aperçus sur les lèvres de Lanie un petit sourire satisfait._

__ Tu ne la laisseras jamais, Castle ! Même chez elle elle a tes foutus bouquins, et à chaque fin d'enquête, elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi ! Le matin, quand son téléphone sonne et qu'elle lit les SMS que tu lui envoie, le sourire qu'elle fait, je ne suis pas idiot ! _

_Je vis Ryan et Esposito échanger un regard surpris quand Josh parla des SMS. Nous nous envoyions des messages depuis quelques mois, totalement anodins, mais devenus habituels à présent, et j'adorais nos petites conversations matinales, en tant que meilleurs amis. _

_Je fus flatté et étonné que Kate parle autant de moi, et je notais cette information, mais la colère que je contenais n'était pas étouffée._

__ Tout ce que tu veux, c'est la mettre dans ton lit, la baiser et la jeter ! Continua t-il. _

_Cette fois je ne pus me retenir et je lui donnais une bonne droite dans la mâchoire. Je m'attendais à ce que les flics environnants se jettent sur moi et me résonnent, mais ils n'en firent rien, continuant à nous regarder._

__ Jamais je ne ferais ça, Josh ! Regarde moi bien : JAMAIS ! Tu ne me connais pas ! _

__ Je connais ta réputation, dit-il en se relevant, se tenant la mâchoire. _

__ Cette réputation n'inclut pas les femmes que j'ai aimé et avec qui je suis resté des années ! Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as jamais eu d'aventures d'un soir. _

__ Ca ne te regarde pas. _

__ Alors ne parle pas de ma vie ! _

_Son regard empli de rage était rivé dans le mien. _

__ Tu dis la respecter, gronda t-il, mais il n'y a qu'à voir les scènes de sexe dans tes romans pour voir qu'elle n'est qu'un objet pour toi. _

_Je serrais les poings pour m'empêcher de le frapper de nouveau. _

__ Apprend à lire, Josh. Si tu lisais sans ta jalousie maladive, tu verrais que Nikki et Rook font l'amour, et non couchent ensembles. Et je ne suis pas Rook, et Kate n'est pas Nikki, elle l'a juste inspirée. _

__ Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Fulmina t-il. Tu es jaloux de moi, parce que Kate est avec moi tous les jours, qu'on vit ensemble et qu'elle m'aime. _

_Il m'avait touché en plein cœur avec cette phrase et il le savait. _

__ Ne crois pas ça, Josh. Si elle t'aimait, elle aurait effectivement emménagé chez toi, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Et à cause de ton travail tu ne la vois que le soir, un soir par semaine si ce n'est moins. Alors arrête de prendre tes fantasmes pour la réalité. _

_C'était la jalousie qui parlait pour moi, mais je l'avais atteint. _

__ Alors peut-être qu'elle t'aime, continuais-je, mais dans ce cas laisse la le dire elle-même, arrête de supposer. _

__ Je ne suppose rien. _

__ Dis moi, Josh, est-ce que tu l'aimes ? _

_Ma question le troubla, et il me répondit amèrement :_

__ En quoi ça te regarde ? _

_J'eus la réponse à ma question, il n'avait pas répondu alors tout était clair. _

__ Je voulais juste le savoir c'est tout. _

__ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. _

__ Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais prêt à prendre soin d'elle. _

__ Je prend soin d'elle, cracha t-il._

__ La preuve, elle est à l'hôpital, elle s'est fait tirer dessus et tu n'étais même pas là ! Tu ne la mérite pas, Josh, elle vaut bien mieux que toi ! _

__ De quel droit oses-tu ? Hurla t-il en me poussant. _

_J'heurtais violement le mur et me relevais sans rien dire tandis qu'il me fusillait du regard. _

__ Tu ne la respectes même pas, continuais-je, et sa mâchoire se crispa.  
>_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? <em>

__ Si tu la respectais, elle ne viendrait pas se consoler chez moi les jours où tu n'est plus là, ou tu lui a posé un lapin deux minutes avant votre rendez-vous, et si tu la respectais tu lui ferais confiance. _

__ Je ne lui pose pas des lapins, j'ai des urgences médicales ! S'insurgea t-il. Et je lui fais confiance ! _

__ Il y a d'autres médecins dans cet hôpital, et si tu lui faisait confiance, tu ne l'appellerais pas trente fois à chaque fois qu'elle va chez moi._

__ C'est en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, pas en elle. _

_La colère laissa place à l'incrédulité. _

__ Quoi ? Tu penses que je pourrais la pousser à te tromper ? _

__ Tu en serais capable ! _

__ Tu sais quoi ? Si il n'y avait que toi à faire souffrir dans l'histoire, je pourrais le faire. Mais Kate aussi est impliquée dans votre histoire, et la pousser à faire un choix entre toi et moi serait cruel. _

_Il sembla surpris de ma répartie, mais se reprit bien vite. _

__ Tu aurais peur qu'elle me choisisse moi ? Dit-il en posant ses poings sur ses hanches. _

__ Je respecterais son choix, sache le. Pousser une femme à faire un choix entre deux homme la poussera à son malheur. Et la dernière chose que je veux, c'est que Kate soit malheureuse. Même quitte à la voir avec toi, se marier avec toi et avoir des enfants avec toi, se elle est heureuse c'est ce que je souhaite pour elle. _

_Josh resta bouche bée quand je prononçais ces mots, et je vis Lanie sourire. _

__ Au moins, on a ta bénédiction pour le mariage, cracha Josh en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi. _

_Il quitta la pièce et je soufflais de soulagement, évacuant la rage qui me restait. _

__ Tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux, chuchota Lanie. _

_Je me tournais vers elle et grimaçais. _

__ Je ne peux pas le supporter. Mais je n'aurais pas du perdre mon sang froid…_

__ Il l'a mérité, intervint une voix derrière moi._

_J'avais totalement oublié le père de Kate, et je me retournais, rouge de honte, me demandant ce que j'avais bien pu laisser échapper d'irrespectueux devant son père. Je vis qu'il n'avait pas l'air furieux contre moi, plutôt satisfait à bien le regarder. _

__ Heu… Mr Beckett, désolé pour cette scène… _

__ Non, surtout pas, ne soyez pas désolé. Vous avez donné une bonne leçon à cet homme prétentieux. _

__ Kate l'aime, soupirais-je. _

__ J'en doute… bien trop prétentieux et superficiel. Ce n'est que pour avoir de la compagnie qu'elle est avec lui, répondit-il en souriant. _

__ Kate n'est pas le genre de femme à rester avec un homme qu'elle n'aime pas, fis-je._

_Il me sourit._

__ Vous avez bien cerné ma fille, sourit Jim.  
>Il baissa la tête.<br>_ Kate a des rêves de petit fille, et depuis que sa mère est morte, de plus en plus. Ca me tue de voir qu'elle perd son temps avec des hommes qui n'aiment que son corps. Croyez-moi, Castle, si elle est avec Josh c'est qu'elle aime un autre homme._

_Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux bleu azur dans les miens, comme s'il me scrutait au plus profond de mon âme. Je fus pris d'un léger malaise, tant il faisait passer de l'intensité dans son regard. _

__ Vous êtes là pour Mlle Beckett ? Demanda un médecin en entrant, me coupant de mes songes. _

__ Oui ! m'écriais-je en me précipitant vers lui, suivi de près par Jim._

__ Mlle Beckett est tirée d'affaire. _

_Je soupirais de soulagement, un sourire immense se dessinant sur mon visage, et l'étau sur mon cœur se desserrant d'un coup._

__ Cependant, continua le médecin, nous l'avons plongée dans un coma léger. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pour qu'elle se repose. Elle peut sortir du coma à tout moment… maintenant, vous pouvez aller la voir, mais pas plus de deux personnes à la fois. _

__ Allez-y en premier, Monsieur Beckett, dit Lanie. _

_Il hocha la tête et me regarda, avant de quitter la salle d'attente. Je m'assis sur le banc blanc et froid de la salle d'attente, entre ma mère et ma fille. Ces deux dernières me firent un petit sourire compatissant et Alexis prit ma main dans la sienne. Ma fille était vraiment formidable…  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, Jim revint, et me dit : <em>

__ Allez-y, Castle. _

_Je le remerciais du regard et fus surpris de me lever seul._

__ Personne ne vient avec moi ? demandais-je. _

__ Vas-y tout seul, Richard, dit ma mère. On ira après. _

_Personne n'objecta et je vis Lanie sourire une nouvelle fois. Je me rendis à la chambre qu'avait indiqué le médecin, et constatais avec ironie le numéro de la chambre : 105. Josh allait très mal le prendre. Je poussais la porte doucement, ayant malgré moi peur de voir Kate allongée et vulnérable dans un lit d'hôpital. Je fus surpris de la voir si paisible et détendue. J'avais rarement vu cet air là chez elle, et me surprit à me demander si elle avait l'air aussi paisible au réveil. Aussitôt ces pensées m'amenèrent à Josh qui la contemplait tous les matins, et secouait la tête, m'approchant du lit où reposait Kate. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de contempler son visage angélique. Les médecins avaient détaché ses cheveux qui formaient une auréole autour de son si beau visage. Ses yeux émeraude étaient clos, et son visage montrait sa décontraction. Je m'attardais une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres, que je ne cessais d'observer (discrètement ou ouvertement) depuis le début de notre partenariat. Et j'en avais tant rêvé, depuis l'affaire Lockwood où nous nous étions embrassés… Je m'assis sur la chaise à côté du lit, et poussais jusqu'à prendre sa main dans la mienne. Je la contemplais pendant un moment avant de me racler la gorge : _

__ Hum… je sais que je suis doué avec les mots… C'est mon métier après tout… mais là tu te moquerais de moi, parce que je ne sais pas quoi te dire…_

_Je laissais planer un silence, imaginant ce qu'elle pourrait me répliquer à cet instant. _

__ Tu me laisse sans mots… soupirais-je. Pour la première fois de ma vie… c'est le comble, la muse prive son écrivain de mots ! _

_Je ris sans joie. _

__ Kate… repris-je d'un ton plus grave, changé d'émotions. Reviens je t'en supplie. _

_Je baissais la tête et repris mon souffle difficilement. _

__ Ce que je t'ai dit dans le cimetière… je le pensais, tu sais ! Je sais que tu m'as entendu, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. _

_Je regardais son visage, comme si j'attendais une réponse. Je baissais les yeux sur sa main encore emprisonnée dans la mienne, la caressant du pouce. Sa chaleur me réconfortait, me montrait qu'elle était toujours là. Je restais ainsi en silence à la contempler, et caressais doucement sa joue sans aucune intention d'aller plus loin, quand Josh entra dans la chambre en furie._

__ Ne la touche pas ! Hurla t-il._

_Derrière lui, Jim Beckett était rouge de rage. _

__ De quel droit décidez-vous des amis de ma fille ? _

__ Cet homme rend votre fille malheureuse ! Il la pousse a se poser des questions sur ses sentiments, sous prétexte qu'il en a pour elle ! _

_Je m'étais levé pendant que Josh hurlait, et j'allais répliquer mais Jim le fit avant moi :_

__ Si elle se pose réellement des questions, vous devriez vous renseigner sur les sentiments qu'elle vous porte, répondit-il._

_Josh le fusilla du regard et tourna les talons sans même m'avoir adressé un regard. Jim se tourna vers moi l'air lassé. _

__ Il commence réellement a me plaire, celui là… _

_Puis il jugea ma position, je m'étais assis sur le lit à côté de Kate et j'avais kidnappé une nouvelle fois sa main entre mes doigts. _

__ Je suis désolé de tout ça, Mr Beckett…_

__ Jim, me corrigea t-il. _

__ Uniquement si vous m'appelez Rick._

_Nous nous sourîmes, scellant notre accord. _

__ Je suis désolé de tout ça, Jim, et Josh a raison, je devrais y aller. _

_J'allais me lever, quand Jim me fit signe de rester assis, et il s'assit en face de moi sur le fauteuil que j'occupais quelques minutes auparavant. _

__ Kate a toujours eu une vie sentimentale désastreuse, commença t-il. Elle n'arrêtait pas de demander des conseils à sa mère. _

_Je regardais moi aussi le visage de Kate, me disant avec un petit sourire qu'elle avait du faire battre bien des cœurs. _

__ Mais jamais aucun homme n'a su la percer à jour. Et quand sa mère est morte, elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même. Elle ne se concentrait que sur ses études de flic, en négligeant même son look. Elle s'était coupé les cheveux, alors que sa mère aimait tellement ses boucles brunes… puis il y a eu Royce. Je n'ai jamais aimé cet homme, mais je dois avouer qu'il a aidé Katie à se concentrer sur autre chose que sa vengeance. Elle est un peu redevenue celle que j'ai connu, puis Royce est parti. Elle s'est retrouvée seule, mais elle était lieutenant, à présent. Et là, il y a eu le capitaine Montgomery, cet homme que j'admire beaucoup et qui a réussi à se servir de la soif de vengeance de Kate et la canaliser pour résoudre des meurtres… elle est devenue une des meilleurs enquêteurs de New York. Les gars aussi, l'ont aidé. Au début, ils étaient trop machos pour accepter d'être sous les ordres d'une femme, mais Kate a su leur montrer qu'elle valait autant qu'un homme et ils ont appris à la respecter. C'est devenu ses amis, parmi les plus proches, ainsi que Lanie, sa meilleure amie. _

_J'écoutais, fascinée, cette partie de Kate que j'avais su deviner, et que son père me confirmait à présent. _

__ Et puis un beau jour, continua Mr Beckett avec un sourire, elle est arrivée chez moi en furie. Elle a parlé tellement vite que je n'ai pas compris tout de suite de quoi elle me parlait. Elle m'a ensuite répété qu'elle allait travailler avec Richard Castle. Je ne comprenais pas sa colère, je savais qu'elle était une immense fan, et que ses livres « Derick Storm » lui avaient sauvé la vie, l'aidant à surmonter la mort de sa mère. _

_J'encaissais l'information bouche bée. Je savais que Kate était fan, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était fan à ce point. _

__ Elle m'a alors annoncé qu'il travaillerait sur ses enquêtes, et qu'il avait décidé d'en faire sa nouvelle muse. J'étais étonné, mais je dois te confier que je comprenais ta décision. Mais elle est restée furieuse pendant tout le repas… _

_Il sourit et en repensant à notre première enquête je fis de même._

__ Et puis jours après jours, sa colère contre toi est devenue un amusement… Elle passait les repas qu'on prenait ensemble à raconter ce que vous faisiez sur les enquêtes, tes pitreries et comment vous résolviez tout à deux. Et puis je voyais ses évolutions au niveau de son look… elle prenait plus soin d'elle, elle faisait repousser ses cheveux, ce que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années. Et puis cette année, j'ai retrouvé ma Katie et ses longs cheveux bouclés… elle ressemble tellement à sa mère, comme ça. _

_Je respectais le silence de l'homme après son récit, et quand il releva la tête vers moi, je croisais son regard inquiet._

__ Je sais que je te l'ai déjà demandé, Rick, mais… Prend soin d'elle… réellement. Elle est tout ce qui me reste. _

__ Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de prendre soin d'elle… elle est a l'hôpital…_

_Il me coupa, posant sa main sur mon genoux._

__ Ecoute moi, Rick. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, si elle est là. Tu n'étais pas celui qui a tiré, et tu t'es jeté sur elle quand le coup de feu à retenti. _

__ Mais j'aurais dû être plus attentif. Si j'avais vu ce reflet plus tôt…_

__ Avec des si, on refait le monde, Rick. Ne te sens pas coupable. _

_Un silence s'installa entre nous, que le père de Kate prisa une nouvelle fois :_

__ Je sais que vous allez prendre soin d'elle, murmura t-il. Je vous ai entendu, au cimetière. _

_Je soupirais, mon cœur se resserra._

__ Elle est avec Josh. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour prendre soin d'elle, mais elle a déjà un petit ami._

__ Elle ne restera pas avec lui. Pas en apprenant ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Crois moi, Rick, ma fille tiens à toi autant que tu tiens à elle… _

_Jim se leva, eut un dernier regard pour sa fille et quitta la chambre silencieusement. Je restais là, l'esprit tourmenté par ce que venait de me dire le père de Kate. Qu'avait-il voulu me faire comprendre ? Je fus tiré de mes songes par des policiers qui entrèrent dans la chambre. _

__ Mr Castle ? _

__ Heu… oui ? _

__ Veuillez quitter la chambre, s'il vous plaît. _

__ Pardon ? demandais-je, incrédule, en me levant. _

__ Nous avons une plainte pour agression de la part d'un médecin de l'hôpital… si vous quittez l'hôpital pour ne pas y revenir, il abandonnera les charges. _

_Je sentis de nouveau une vague de colère m'envahir, mais aussi une vague de tristesse. Je me sentais blessé, humilié au plus profond de moi. _

__ J'arrive, dis-je en me penchant sur Kate.  
>Je contemplais son visage, et posais un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.<em>

__ Je t'aime, soufflais-je avant de quitter la chambre. _

Kate me regardait, estomaquée.

_ Josh… Josh à fait ça ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'a pas dit ? Demanda t-elle, la voix brisée.

_ Je ne voulais pas que tu aies de troubles avec lui… je te l'ai dit, Kate, je veux que tu sois heureuse.

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne, et posa un doux baiser sur mes doigts entrelacés aux siens.

_ Et tu es revenu après… malgré tout, dit-elle en souriant.

_ Je ne supportais pas de ne pas te voir.

_A peu près deux semaines plus tôt…_

_Je venais de recevoir un appel de Lanie. Elle m'avait annoncé que Kate était réveillée, et qu'elle m'avait demandé… Je décidais donc de me rendre à l'hôpital malgré tout, car ça faisait deux semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu et j'avais le ventre noué chaque jour qui passait. _

_Je pénétrais dans la chambre, et je ne pus pas empêcher un grand sourire de naître sur mon visage._

__ Hey… Murmurais-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil. _

_Elle me fit un petit sourire, puis baissa les yeux. _

__ Tu n'étais pas là… quand je me suis réveillée, soupira t-elle._

__ Je… je suis désolé. Alexis avait besoin de moi. _

_Elle hocha la tête, et je ne sus dire si elle avait cru à mon mensonge. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, puis elle finit par prendre la parole :_

__ J'ai entendu… dans le cimetière. _

_Je relevais les yeux et croisais les siens. _

__ Je… _

__ Josh, dit-elle en me coupant. _

__ Je sais qu'il y a Josh, c'est pour ça que… _

__ Non, dit-elle de nouveau en montrant derrière moi. Josh est là. _

_Je me retournais pour voir Motocycler boy entrer à son tour dans la chambre. Je me raidis, me levant automatiquement. _

__ Tu n'as rien à faire là, Castle, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. _

_J'avais envie de lui répliquer quelque chose, mais évoquer notre dispute devant Kate n'était pas une bonne idée. _

__ Je m'en vais, dis-je en souriant à Kate.  
>Elle me rendit mon sourire, me remerciant d'être passé, et alors que j'allais refermé la porte, elle me glissa : <em>

__ Castle ! Pour ça… Laisse moi le temps, s'il te plaît. Je veux juste.. que tu me laisse du temps. _

_Sans être sûr de ce que ça signifiait, j'hochais la tête et sortit. _

_ Voila, conclus-je en guettant sa réaction, tu sais tout maintenant.  
>Elle inspira profondément, et avec un petit air triste me murmura :<p>

_ Tu aurais dû me le dire.

_ Mais tout ça est derrière nous, à présent.  
>Pour clore la discussion, je l'embrassais tendrement.<p>

_ Tu me laisses me changer ? Demandais-je en prenant mon pyjama.

Elle me regarda avec un air interrogateur, et je lui murmurais :

_ Tu as dit que tu voulais prendre ton temps… nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire l'amour le premier soir.

Elle me fit un petit sourire avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

_ Merci, Rick, souffla t-elle en entrant dans la salle de bains avec un de mes tee-shirt.

_ Hey, protestais-je, en me rendant compte que ce tee-shirt n'était autre que mon haut de pyjama.

J'entendis son rire fluet résonner dans la salle de bains. Je me changeais rapidement, et m'assis sur le lit, l'ordinateur ouvert sur les genoux. J'eus le temps d'écrire une vingtaines de lignes avant que Kate ne ressorte de la salle de bain. Quand je relevai les yeux, je fus subjugué par sa beauté. Elle s'était démaquillée et avait lâché ses cheveux qui retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et mon tee-shirt trop grand lui arrivait à peine en haut des cuisses, ce qui me laissait apercevoir ses jambes fines et parfaites. Elle me fit un sourire timide tandis que ses joues se teintaient de pourpre, ce qui devait sûrement être du à mon regard plein d'adoration.

_ Tu écris ? Demanda t-elle pour détourner mon attention de son corps parfait.

_ Oui… je me raclais la gorge, je travaille sur le dernier Nikki Heat.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et se rapprocha de moi, posant sa tête sur mon épaule gauche.

_ Je peux lire ? demanda t-elle.

_ Si tu veux… Tu risques de ne pas comprendre, j'en suis au chapitre 15.

_ Dans ce cas, je préfère garder le suspens.

Elle ferma les yeux et arrangea son coussin de façon à être mieux installée. Après quelques secondes, j'entendis sa respiration se ralentir, et se faire plus régulière. En jetant un œil par-dessus mon épaule, je vis qu'elle s'était paisiblement endormie. Délicatement, je soulevais sa tête pour la poser sur le coussin, et remontais la couverture sur son corps. En reprenant mon ordinateur sur mes genoux, je commençait à taper sur mon clavier. Les lignes défilaient sous mes doigts, tandis que je créais une nouvelle vie dans mon univers. En me tournant vers Kate, je regardais son visage paisible et le caressait du bout de doigts. Elle allait me tuer, pensais-je intérieurement. Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire vivre à Nikki et Rook allait mettre ma Kate dans tous ses états, mais qu'importe. J'étais plus que jamais prêt à subir son courroux. Surtout quand je la regardais, tel un ange descendu du ciel, dormir dans mes draps.

_ Bonne nuit, Kate, murmurais-je en l'embrassant sur le front, avant d'éteindre mon ordinateur.

Je le posais sur le sol, à côté du lit, et me glissais à mon tour sous les draps. A peine étais-je installé qu'avec un soupir ma petite amie se lova contre moi. Heureux et surpris de cette initiative, je l'entourais de mes bras, et glissais dans le sommeil avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

* * *

><p><em>Voila! =)<br>Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Les flash Back vous ont-ils éclairé un petit peu?  
>Waouh! 173 personnes ont lu mon premier chapitre.. j'en suis flattée! :)<br>N'oubliez pas que j'accepte les reviews des non-membres de Fanfiction... (discretos) ^^ alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ça me ferait plaisir ;)  
><em>_comme le premier chapitre: Reviews = Chapitre suivant plus vite...  
>Ah! J'allais oublier! le petit extrait...: <em>

**"Après m'être vaguement frictionnée pour enlever les principales gouttes de mon corps, je me retournais vers le lavabo ou je pensais avoir laissé mes affaires. Ce fut a ce moment que je me rendis compte que mes affaires étaient tout bonnement restées dans la chambre. En me traitant d'idiote et en entrebâillant la porte, j'espérais que Rick s'était rendormi avant de pénétrer à pas de loup dans la chambre. Mais ce fut sans compter sur Castle, qui se releva quelques secondes à peine après mon entrée dans son antre.**

**_ Ca y est, tu…**

**Il se figea et les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge quand il m'aperçut. Son regard détailla chaque partie de ma peau avec envie et amour, et je rougis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. J'aimais ce regard, même s'il me donnait l'impression de me mettre à nu devant lui. Au sens figuré, bien sûr."**

_Voila... 0:)  
>Oooh j'ai pas été méchante avec l'extrait, sur ce coup là ;)<br>Gros bisous!  
>XOXO <em>


	3. Chapter 3

_HELLO EVERYBODY!  
>Hey, deux chaps en deux jours, j'assure! XD<br>Donc voila la suite que vous attendiez, et dites merci à Mandou-Land qui m'a harcelée sur facebook et en SMS pour que je poste la suite... Et aussi Solealuna, en SMS... Alalala! Merci aussi pour tous vos commentaires, il me font énormément plaisir! **Je vous aime**!  
><em>

_Voila, sur ce bonne lecture, et pour faire rager Intheuniverse1994, hum... le M n'est pas pour tout de suite =P  
>N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis à la fin ^^<em>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate.<strong>

Les rayons de lune qui caressaient mon visage me réveillèrent doucement. Je me sentais bien. En ouvrant les yeux, je tombais sur le visage endormi de mon nouvel amant. En soupirant d'aise, je me blottis un peu plus dans ses bras tandis qu'il laissait échapper un souffle tiède dans mon cou.

_ Il est quel heure ? demanda t-il d'une voix rauque encore pleine de sommeil.

Je tendis le cou pour regarder son réveil, et répondit :

_ Cinq heures moins le quart.

Il eut un long gémissement et me serra dans ses bras pour que je me recouche contre lui.

_ Tu as aussi le droit de te réveiller à une heure normale, Kate… grogna t-il.

Je ris devant sa mine de gamin endormi, et lui déposais un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

_ Je me lève ! Déclarais-je.  
>Il se redressa, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux chargés de sommeil.<p>

_ Tu rigoles, là, hein ? S'enquit-il.

_ Pas du tout.  
>En voyant que je me levais réellement, il poussa un petit cri de protestation.<p>

_ Kate ! Tu vas où ?

_ Il faut que je passe chez moi prendre des affaires, et je vais faire mon sport.

Je m'agenouillais sur le lit pour l'embrasser, et il me retint le poignet pour me faire basculer sous lui.

_ Reste… murmura t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je ne savais pas comment résister à ces yeux bleus que j'adorait tant.

_ Je dois me changer Rick…

_ S'il te plaît…

Avec un soupir de résignation, je finis par accepter.

_ D'accord, tu as gagné. Mais je me lave en première, et tu me laisses faire le petit déjeuner.

Avec un sourire, il m'accorda mes deux requêtes.

_ Ais-je le droit d'aller me doucher, maintenant ? Demandais-je.

_ Maintenant que tu es là, tu y reste, répondit-il simplement en commençant à m'embrasser dans le cou.

Je laissais échapper un soupir de plaisir, totalement prisonnière de son corps et de ses lèvres. Il fit glisser ses grandes mains sur mes jambes, de l'intérieur de mes genoux à la limite de son tee-shirt. Je commençais à trembler sous ses mains, ma respiration et mon cœur commençaient à s'accélérer.

_ Rick, murmurais-je.  
>Il se décolla de moi avec un sourire, et après une dernière caresse à l'intérieur du genou droit, il me libéra.<p>

Je restais là, totalement pantelante et essoufflée, le cœur battant la chamade, sur le matelas. Castle s'était assis à côté de moi, et me regardait, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Soufflais-je.

_ Pour te faire rester. Ca a marché ? S'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils, soucieux.

J'hochais la tête, et prit sa main dans la mienne, la posant sur ma poitrine où il pouvait à présent sentir mon cœur s'emballer. Je laissais ses doigts sur les miens, les serrant, caressant le dos de sa main de mon pouce. Ses yeux étaient rivés aux miens, comme à chaque fois que nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour communiquer. L'océan se confondait dans l'Emeraude. Sa main sur mon sein était chaude, rassurante. Il ne faisait aucun geste pour me faire craquer, pour que je lui demande de me faire l'amour. Car il attendrait. Richard Castle attendrait que je sois prête pour qu'on puisse enfin se montrer l'un à l'autre, se découvrir dans le pêché le plus beau du monde.

_ Tu veux aller te laver ? Demanda t-il enfin en rompant le silence.

Je me relevais, et il ôta sa main de sur mon cœur.

_ J'y vais. Tu peux te recoucher, je viendrais te réveiller.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en tapotant son oreiller.

_ A plus tard, détective ! Grommela t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Je le regardais plusieurs instants avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour me préparer. A peine la porte fermée, je laissais échapper un long soupir contenant tout l'air que je gardais emprisonné dans mes poumons depuis qu'il avait mis sa main sur mon cœur. Je me laissais glisser contre la porte close et m'assis par terre, reprenant mes esprits et tout ce qui allait avec, à savoir mon rythme cardiaque, mes pensées saines et le contrôle de mon corps. Je jetais un œil vers la douche, qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de moi, et me mordis la lèvre. J'avais pu apercevoir l'autre salle de bains quand j'avais dormi chez Castle après l'explosion de mon appartement, et la baignoire était aussi grande que cette douche. Mon esprit se remit à tourner à toute vitesse, et des pensées pas très catholiques envahirent mon esprit. Comme piquée par un dard, je me relevais précipitamment en me déshabillant, et ouvrit l'eau froide. Mon manque de sexe se faisait cruellement sentir ces derniers temps, surtout en sachant que j'avais rompu avec Josh quelques semaines plus tôt et que nous n'avions plus de rapports depuis deux semaines. C'est bien simple, depuis que j'étais sorti du coma. Car je faisais semblant d'avoir mal à ma blessure ou avoir honte de ma cicatrice pour qu'il arrête de faire glisser ses mains sur mon corps, et c'est une grande partie à cause de ça qu'il était parti. Mais il était parti pour une chose, en particulier. Mon amour pour Richard Castle. Depuis sa déclaration, faire l'amour avec Josh ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Je pensais sans cesse à lui, et il fallait dire que je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à faire des câlins à mon petit ami. Entre Josh et moi, ce n'était que du sexe. Et une fois qu'il n'y en a plus eu… Il est parti. C'était aussi simple que cela. En soupirant, je glissais sous l'eau. Les gouttes glacées brûlèrent mes muscles et je ne pus empêcher un cri aigu de sortir de ma bouche. Mais ça avait au moins pour effet d'estomper la chaleur de mon bas ventre. Je laissait l'eau couler sur moi pendant quelques minutes, avant de commencer à me savonner. Je savais que Rick regretterai de ne pas sentir mon savon parfumé à la cerise sur ma peau, mais le savon d'Alexis était au caramel. Avec un petit sourire, je fermais l'arrivée d'eau et me glissais en dehors de la douche. J'eus un moment d'hésitation devant les serviettes de bain. Laquelle prendre ? Il y avait une serviette rose, ainsi qu'une violette plus petite, et deux marrons. Je décidais de prendre une de celles marrons, et m'enroulais dedans en frissonnant. Après m'être vaguement frictionnée pour enlever les principales gouttes de mon corps, je me retournais vers le lavabo ou je pensais avoir laissé mes affaires. Ce fut a ce moment que je me rendis compte que mes affaires étaient tout bonnement restées dans la chambre. En me traitant d'idiote et en entrebâillant la porte, j'espérais que Rick s'était rendormi avant de pénétrer à pas de loup dans la chambre. Mais ce fut sans compter sur Castle, qui se releva quelques secondes à peine après mon entrée dans son antre.

_ Ca y est, tu…

Il se figea et les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge quand il m'aperçut. Son regard détailla chaque partie de ma peau avec envie et amour, et je rougis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. J'aimais ce regard, même s'il me donnait l'impression de me mettre à nu devant lui. Au sens figuré, bien sûr.

_ C'est… il se racla la gorge en clignant des yeux, c'est ma serviette. Je ne t'en ai pas sorti ? S'excusa t-il.

_ Heu… non. Ca ne te dérange pas que je te l'emprunte ?

_ Tu rigoles ?

Il déglutit difficilement et me regarda enfin dans les yeux. Ses yeux océan étaient légèrement plus sombre que d'habitude, et je remarquais une légère bosse sous la couverture. Quand il suivit mon regard, il devint écarlate en moins de deux secondes, et releva les genoux pour camoufler la raison de sa gêne.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa t-il, et sincèrement.

Je lui souris, d'un sourire que je voulais rassurant et qui –je l'espérait- ne montrerait pas ma propre envie de sa peau nue contre la mienne, ses doigts enlacés aux miens, sa bouche contre la mienne et son corps dans le mien…

Je secouais énergiquement la tête.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, Rick.

Il s'excusa encore une fois d'un regard plus que gêné, tandis que je prenais mes affaires et retournais dans la salle de bains. Après m'être hâteusement habillée, je sortis et remarquais que Rick avait fait le lit et avait quitté les lieux. Je descendis donc les escaliers, pour le trouver assis au bar de la cuisine, l'esprit visiblement tourmenté. Je le rejoignis, et passais une main réconfortante dans son dos.

_ Kate…

_ Rick, si tu penses encore à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Vraiment !  
>Il me fit un sourire rassuré et je déposais un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de m'atteler à préparer le déjeuner. Une fois le déjeuner servi, je commençais à manger avec Rick.<p>

_ On fait quoi ? demanda t-il soudain.

_ A propos de quoi ?

_ De nous deux.

Il me regardait de ses yeux bleu océan, et je posais ma cuillère pour le fixer à mon tour.

_ Je ne penses pas qu'on arrivera à cacher notre relation à Ryan et Esposito. Autant leur dire tout de suite, non ?

Il eut un sourire heureux.

_ Qui leur dit ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire digne d'un enfant de 5 ans.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en retenant un sourire, et me levais.

_ On y va, Castle. Allez, bouge tes fesses !

Il me suivit aussitôt, et je pris la clef de la voiture malgré les protestations de mon écrivain.

* * *

><p>_ Yo Beckett ! S'écria Esposito en nous voyant arriver dans la salle de repos où il était domicilié avec Ryan.<br>Il regarda Castle d'un air interrogateur, pour enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait certainement les lèves :

_ Qu'est-ce que Castle vient faire ici ce matin ? On a pas de meurtre, à ce que je sache…  
>Il fit semblant de vérifier ses appels en absence, pour faire bonne mesure, mais je devinais son excitation quant à ma réponse.<p>

_ Il se trouve qu'il était avec moi, donc il est venu tout de suite, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, tout en me préparant un café.

Je vis du coin de l'œil mes deux collègues se redresser.

_ Comment ça, il était avec toi ? Demanda Ryan en posant sa tasse.

Je me retournais, et croisais le regard de Rick. Il me fit un sourire quasi imperceptible, et je me tournais vers Esposito.

_ Fais monter Lanie, j'ai pas envie de devoir le répéter plusieurs fois.

Esposito sauta presque sur son téléphone et appuya sur la touche 5 de son téléphone. Quelques tonalités plus tard, il s'empressa de demander à Lanie de monter. Quand il eut raccroché, un long silence pesant s'installa entre nous quatre. Quand Lanie entra enfin dans la pièce, un air soucieux sur le visage, je soupirais. Une minute de plus en compagnie de Ryan et Esposito en mode «gros durs » et j'aurais craqué.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si urgent ? demanda Lanie en se tournant vers son amant.

_ Beckett veut nous expliquer pourquoi Castle est ici et pourquoi ils étaient ensemble avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Ces mots eurent pour effet de faire assoir Lanie entre les deux garçons, et regarder sa meilleure amie fixement l'air de dire : « Si tu expliques pas, tu devras me passer sur le corps ! ». je soupirais avant de me racler la gorge.

_ Voila, comme Lanie le sait, ça fait 9 jours que j'ai quitté Josh…  
>Je laissais ma phrase en suspens pour laisser aux garçons –y compris Rick- le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Je le regardais, il ne laissait rien transparaître, même si un léger sourire avait fait son apparition lorsque j'avais prononcé dans la même phrase les mots « quitté » et « Josh ».<p>

_ Et hier, j'ai décider d'avouer quelque chose que je devais avouer depuis longtemps à quelqu'un qui m'est cher…  
>Je regardais Castle et il me fit un petit sourire d'encouragement. Je m'apprêtais à continuer quand Lanie s'écria :<p>

_ NON ? Katherine Beckett, je ne te crois pas !

Je soupirais. Soit elle ne me croyais vraiment pas, soit c'était un stratagème pour me le faire prouver.

_ Bien! Soupirais-je, faussement agacée.

Je me retournais vers Rick qui avait gardé son sourire triomphant, et levais un sourcil interrogateur. Son sourire s'effaça, et il me regarda avec un air sceptique.

_ Vraiment ? Demanda t-il.  
>Pour toute réponse, je m'approchais de lui et passais mes bras autour de son cou. Il se pencha doucement pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Comme les premières fois, une décharge parcourut mon corps et je me retins de toutes mes force pour ne pas pousser un gémissement. Castle m'accorda sans hésiter l'accès à sa bouche, et nos langues se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois. Elles commencèrent un lent ballet passionné, se caressant, se découvrant une nouvelle fois, mais je me forçais à rompre le baiser pour ne pas aller trop loin devant nos collègues. Avec regret, je me décollais de mon amant, et détournait mon regard pour le poser sur mes collègues. Lanie, Esposito et Ryan étaient abasourdis. Ils nous fixaient, la bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds.<p>

_ Tu… vous… essaya Lanie.

N'arrivant pas à sortir une phrase cohérente, elle me regarda et dit d'un ton faussement énervé :

_ Réunion entre filles d'urgence !

Je savais bien qu'au fond d'elle elle jubilait de nous voir enfin tous les deux. Elle se leva, devant retourner au travail. Quand à Ryan et Esposito, ils n'avaient pas bougés, nous fixant encore de leurs yeux ébahis.

_ Ryan, Esposito, remettez-vous en ! S'écria Castle en blaguant.

_ Je…

Ryan secoua la tête, et se tourna vers Esposito.

_ Le capitaine a gagné son pari, murmura t-il.

J'haussais un sourcil à cette phrase.

_ Attendez les gars, quel pari ? demandais-je.

_ C'est top secret, Beckett, argumenta Esposito.

Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches pour paraître sévère, et dit d'une voix grave :

_ Javier Esposito, si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agit, je te mets à la circulation pour un mois !

Je vis mon collègue blanchir à vue d'œil, avant d'enfin prononcer :

_ Ryan, Montgomery et moi, on avait parié sur le mois… Il avala difficilement sa salive, sur le mois où vous seriez enfin tous les deux.

Je restais inerte devant mes deux collègues, et Castle demanda :

_ Montgomery avait parié sur Novembre ?

_ Oui, renchérit Ryan. Moi sur Septembre, et Espo sur Octobre.

Je sentis la colère monter doucement en moi, et inspirais à fond pour ne pas exploser.

_ Les gars, commençais-je d'une voix très soft, qu'ais-je dit à propos des paris ?

Ryan but une gorgée de son café avant de répliquer :

_ Les paris sur les meurtres étaient prohibés, mais pas sur votre couple !

Le mot couple désignant Castle et moi me faisait tout bizarre, et me procurait un délicieux frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. Pourquoi avais-je attendu si longtemps, n'arrêtais-je pas de me demander en vain.

_ On réglera ça plus tard, dis-je en désignant mes deux collègues du doigt, et en sortant de la salle de repos.

Je me rendis à mon bureau, suivi par Castle qui s'assit à sa place habituelle, sa chaise si fidèle. Je commençais à taper des rapports, tandis que Castle jouait avec mon agrafeuse, quand il la posa soudain et me regarda dans les yeux.

_ Quoi ? Lui demandais-je, surprise.

Il eut un petit sourire, et dans ma tête, un déclic se fit. Il allait sortir un truc qui allait me mettre en rogne, je le sentais.

_ De quelle couleur sont tes sous-vêtements ? demanda t-il.

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer, et vis son sourire triomphant. Comprenant son manège, je me penchais vers lui et lui murmurais sensuellement :

_ Attention Castle, qui est pris qui croyait prendre… si tu veux vraiment jouer à ce jeu, j'y jouerais…

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de déclarer sur le même ton :

_ Je joue, détective… je suis trèèès joueur.

Puis il se remit à sa place comme si de rien n'était, reprenant l'agrafeuse tandis que je reprenais mon souffle et ma place, par la même occasion.

* * *

><p><em>Voila... je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre... certaines tournures de phrases ne me plaisent pas du tout, je n'aime pas le style que j'ai employé... quand je relis j'ai l'impression de lire une rédaction que j'ai trouvé dans un cahier de 5ème. Enfin bref, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçus, et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre qui je l'espère, relèvera le niveau. <em>

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire, vos avis positifs ET négatifs ;)_

_Gros bisous_

_XOXO _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello!  
>alors voila le 4eme chapitre, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews si gentilles :)<br>Ce chapitre est assez court dans le sens où il y a deux POV...  
>J'inclus un meurtre aussi, mais sachez que ce ne sera pas une affaire mais que ce sera juste survolé, j'ai décidé de ne pas faire d'enquêtes à proprement parler dans cette fic.. voila, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.<br>Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions..!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick.<strong>

Ca y est, le jeu est lancé.

Maintenant, ce sera à qui fera craquer l'autre en premier… Et j'espérait bien faire craquer ma détective préférée… Vu comme ses joues s'étaient empourprées quand j'avais parlé de ses sous-vêtements, j'avais une longueur d'avance… et j'avais bien envie de commencer fort !

Je laissais mon doigt trainer sur le bord de son bureau, quand elle remarqua mon manège et fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu fais quoi, là, Castle ? demanda t-elle, sceptique.

Je levais les yeux vers elle et lui servit un de mes plus beaux sourires.

_ J'ai toujours rêvé de te faire l'amour sur ce bureau… murmurais-je sensuellement, assez bas pour qu'elle seule m'entende.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais me fit un petit sourire.

_ Hum, je ne sais pas si on pourra un jour… -elle se concentra sur son écran d'ordinateur- parce qu'il faut être assez discret.  
>Elle me jeta un petit regard de braise avant de souffler :<p>

_ Et je ne suis pas très discrète… Enfin, si l'homme s'y prend bien, finit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je sentis une vague de chaleur prendre place dans mes reins, et soufflais un bon coup avant de la regarder de nouveau. A mon avis, elle était fière de son effet, car je vis sa petite moue espiègle sur le coin de sa bouche (que j'avais par la même occasion très envie d'embrasser !).

_ Partie sur la liste des fantasme, Mlle Beckett ? demandais-je.

_ Hum… j'ai une très longue liste, Mr Castle ! Me répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_ Je vous écoute, murmurais-je. Très attentivement.

_ Oh non, Ricky, tu ne sauras pas mes fantasmes comme ça ! S'écria t-elle tout en gardant un ton très bas.

_ Je t'ai dit un des miens, Katie, dis-je en insistant sur son surnom.

Elle soupira longuement avant d'immobiliser ses doigts sur le clavier.

_ Très bien. Mais un seul, m'avertit-elle.

J'hochais docilement la tête, pendu à ses magnifiques lèvres. Elle fit mine de réfléchir un moment, puis me regarda droit dans les yeux en sussurant :

_ La salle d'interrogatoire.

Je déglutis difficilement avant de demander d'une voix mal assurée :

_ Quel côté de la vitre ?

_ Sur la table dans la salle d'interrogatoire! Dit-elle comme une évidence, en haussant les épaules.

Je restais inerte, la bouche ouverte, digérant difficilement ce qu'elle venait de m'annoncer. Je risquais après coup de ne plus jamais voir la table de la même manière…

_ Tu voudrais pas qu'on parle de ça plus tard… à la maison peut-être ? Demanda Kate en voyant son petit ami déglutir.

_ Je… j'apprécierait, en effet.

Je soufflais un bon coup en frottant mes yeux.

_ Ca va Castle ? Demanda Ryan en passant.  
>Il fit le tour du bureau avant de brandir un dossier devant les yeux de sa chef.<p>

_ Une affaire ? Demanda t-elle, surprise.

_ Non. Une ancienne affaire qu'on doit rouvrir selon le nouveau capitaine, soupira l'homme blond.

Kate et moi grimaçâmes tous deux. Le nouveau capitaine n'appréciait guère l'équipe, et vice versa. Mais surtout, ce que Kate ne supportait pas, c'est que le nouveau capitaine me haïssait. Elle ne me supportait pas, et n'arrêtait pas de me faire des coups bas depuis les deux dernières semaines. Kate m'avait défendu à plusieurs reprises, mais le capitaine l'avait menacée de la rétrograder. je lui avais alors dit d'arrêter de me défendre, et j'avais même commencé à ne plus venir tous les jours pour lui éviter d'inutiles confrontations.

_ On ne s'occupe pas des affaire froides*, dit Kate en reposant le dossier.

_ Mais vous allez vous occuper de celle-ci, Lieutenant Beckett, résonna une voix derrière elle.  
>Elle se raidit et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le nouveau capitaine, Florian Ketteler, se tenait derrière elle. Il devait même avoir les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard glacial comme à son habitude, et les jambes tendues à bloc, signe de nervosité.<p>

_ Puis-je vous demander pourquoi, Capitaine ? demanda Kate en insistant sur les trois syllabes de Capitaine.

Je grimaçais légèrement, tandis que Ryan, posté derrière le capitaine, lui faisait signe de partir en courant.

_ Mlle Beckett, dit le capitaine en haussant la voix tandis que Kate se retournait, je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Vous ouvrirez ce dossier, je ne vous dirait pas pourquoi mais vous le ferez.

Puis il tourna les talons et retourna dans son bureau avant de claquer la porte.

_ Je hais cet homme ! Hurla Beckett dans ses dents.

Ses deux collègues et moi ne bougions plus, attendant que sa colère passe.

_ Bon, Esposito, Ryan, dit-elle en lisant rapidement le dossier, vous allez au 52 Oxford Street et vous interrogez les voisins. Vous leur dites que l'enquête est rouverte, qu'ils doivent raconter de nouveau tout ce qu'ils ont raconté il y a … 12ans.

_ Bien chef.

Ils partirent tous les deux et la jeune femme massa doucement ses tempes avec une grimace.

_ C'est très dur à croire, dit-elle avec humour, mais il me donne mal au crâne.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et lui proposai gentiment un petit massage.

_ Non merci, Castle. Tu es gentil, mais si tu commences à faire courir tes mains sur mon corps, ma bouche directement liée à ma conscience va laisser échapper quelques petites plaintes… assez sensuelles !  
>Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un petit sourire coquin.<p>

_ Très bien, je préfère éviter dans ce cas… je me rassis plus convenablement avant de lui demander :

_ On fait quoi , nous ?

_ On va aller sur la scène de crime… Heu… au croisement entre la 21e et la 35e..  
>A peine avait-elle prononcé ces paroles qu'elle laissa tomber le dossier sur la table.<p>

_ Kate ? M'enquis-je.

Elle resta inerte en regardant le dossier, et je me levais.  
>_ Beckett ! Beckett, que se passe t-il ?<p>

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, des yeux emplis de larme, avant de murmurer :

_ Cette rue…

Elle tourna rapidement les pages du dossier, tandis que mon cœur se faisait de plus en plus rapide dans sa poitrine.

_ Je le savais, dit-elle en laissant une larme s'échapper et couler sur sa joue.

Je me mis derrière elle pour apercevoir ce qui était marqué sur le dossier, et mon cœur se serra.  
>JOHANNA BECKETT.<br>Le nom sous la photo était marqué en gros, ainsi que la date de l'assassinat.  
>Prise d'une rage folle, Kate se leva comme une furie et pénétra dans le bureau du capitaine.<p>

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Hurla t-elle à l'homme qui la regarda sans ciller.

_ J'ai tous les droits, Kate.

_ Ne m'appelez pas Kate ! Cria Beckett en tapant du poing sur le bureau. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire faire ça !

_ Je fais ce que je veux. Maintenant, vous sortez de mon bureau ou je vous vire.  
>Tandis que Kate s'apprêtait à crier quelque chose d'autre, je l'attrapais par le bras.<p>

_ Kate, murmurais-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi et je sentis mon cœur se briser en petits morceaux. Ses yeux verts étaient rougis par les larmes, et son joli visage souillé par le maquillage qui avait coulé.

_ Kate, ne fais pas ça. Je t'en prie. Viens avec moi.

Elle résista quelques secondes, avant de baisser la tête et me suivre en étouffant un sanglot.

_ Que se passe t-il, Kate, demandais-je dans la salle de repos.

_ Cet homme, assassiné… commença t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, c'est… Juan McCartney.  
>Elle renifla et essuya une larme solitaire qui avait coulé sur sa joue.<p>

_ Il faisait partie des hommes qui ont commandité le meurtre de ma mère.

Je la regardais frissonner, si fragile.

_ Je suis désolé, Kate.

_ Et cet enfoiré de capitaine le savait ! Il veut que j'élucide le meurtre et que je rende justice à l'homme qui a fait tuer ma mère ! Hurla t-elle en mettant un coup de poing dans le mur.  
>J'entendis ses phalanges craquer, tandis qu'elle étouffait un gémissement de douleur.<p>

_ Kate, ça va ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Esposito en arrivant en courant, l'arme au poing.

_ Range ton arme, chuchota Ryan en voyant l'état de sa chef.

Les deux hommes restèrent à distance tandis que je m'approchais doucement de Kate. L'effluve de son parfum parvint à me narines et m'enivra de nouveau, même si je savais que ce n'était pas le moment.

_ Appelle Lanie, soufflais-je à Esposito.  
>Il acquiesça et prit son téléphone.<p>

_ Ca va ? demandais-je de nouveau à ma petite amie en la prenant contre moi.

_ J'ai dû me casser les phalanges, gémit-elle.

J'essuyais délicatement le sang qui s'écoulait de ses blessures, tellement elle avait frappé fort, et elle frémit.

_ Désolé, murmurais-je à son oreille.

Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse, et ferma les yeux, tandis que je sentais ses larmes couler ma chemise. Je caressais délicatement son dos dans un lent mouvement, lui montrant que j'étais là pour elle.

_ Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Lanie en entrant en trombe dans la pièce. Castle, qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?

_ Calme toi, Lanie, souffla Kate en se décollant de moi.

Son absence fit un vide dans ma poitrine. Lanie examina rapidement sa blessure, conclut à une simple fracture du cartilage et lui banda délicatement, tandis que je les regardaient toutes les deux.

_ Tu peux tout nous raconter ? Demanda Esposito en me prenant à part.  
>Tandis que je lui résumait tout, le visage de mes deux collègues se durcissaient.<p>

_ Quel Salaud, gronda Ryan. Je sens que le nouveau capitaine va avoir affaire à nous.

Il regarda rapidement Kate et Lanie, avant de se tourner vers moi en murmurant :

_ Crois moi Castle, il s'en prend à un de nous, il s'en prend à tous.

_ Et tu fais partie du 12e district à présent, bro, dit Ryan en me donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

**POV Kate :**

J'étais anéantie. Comment pouvait-il me faire ça ? N'avais-je pas assez souffert de la mort de ma mère pour qu'on me colle le meurtre de son meurtrier à résoudre ? Je n'avais aucune envie de rendre justice à cet homme immonde qui m'avait volé plusieurs années de ma vie. Maintenant, je me sentais humiliée, les larmes qui avaient coulées sur mes joues étant la trace de ma vulnérabilité que je m'efforçais de ne pas montrer depuis des années. Je nourrissais à présent une rage profonde pour le nouveau capitaine. Mon Dieu, comme Roy me manquait…

_ Allez, chérie, j'ai fini, me dit Lanie en finissant son bandage. Ca va ?

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Ma voix était rauque, encore remplie de sanglots. J'essayais de la maîtriser, mais c'était peine perdue. Le souvenir de ma mère agonisante dans la ruelle revenait avec force dans mon esprit.

_ Où est Castle ? demandais-je a ma meilleure amie.

_ Juste ici, fit une voix derrière moi.  
>Je sentis sa présence rassurante dans mon dos, et il colla son torse contre moi pour que je saches qu'il était présent pour moi. Une décharge électrique parcourut mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de réagir à son contact, et je n'arrêtais pas d'imaginer notre première nuit. Oh, notre première nuit… j'avais tellement envie de lui, mon corps réagissait tellement à un simple effleurement que j'attendais ce moment impatiemment. Le plus tôt possible, décidais-je. Le plus tôt possible, ça me changerait les esprits. Je pourrais me concentrer sur le moment présent, oublier cet enfoiré qui avait commandité le meurtre de ma mère.<p>

_ Vous devriez rentrer, tous les deux, dit Esposito en rentrant dans la salle de repos. On s'occupe du début de l'enquête. On te tiendra au courant, Beckett, je te le promets.

_ Merci, les gars, soufflais-je tandis que Castle me tenait toujours serré contre lui.

_ On te couvre près du capitaine, t'inquiètes pas, me dit Ryan avec un sourire.

Mon cœur se serra. Ils étaient adorables. En plus d'être mes collègues, ils étaient mes amis les plus proches. Je pouvais compter sur eux dans toutes les situations.

_ Merci, les gars.

Ils me sourirent, et leurs sourires sincères réchauffèrent encore plus mon cœur meurtri.

_ On y va, Kate, chuchota Castle en m'entraînant vers l'ascenseur.

Je vis les regards curieux de nos collègues dans les bureaux, jugeant notre proximité avec curiosité.

_ Hey ! S'écria Lanie derrière nous.

Je me retournais, et elle désigna les curieux du menton.

_ On a eu la démonstration, mais pas eux ! J'ai des paris en jeu, moi !

Je n'eus pas le courage de m'énerver sur Lanie, je ne fis que lui lancer un regard désapprobateur.

_ Allez, Castle, une démonstration ! Siffla Ryan, le regard rieur.

_ Allez, on a rien à perdre, dis-je à mon petit ami qui attendait mon approbation.  
>Avec son éternel sourire charmeur, il approcha ses lèvres des miennes, pour les poser délicatement sur les miennes. Allez, une autre décharge, hum… J'adorais ça, réellement. Les sifflements de mes collègues et les claquement de leurs mains me ramenèrent à la réalité, m'empêchant d'accorder l'accès de la langue de Castle à ma bouche. Je rompis à contrecœur le baiser, et sentis mes joues s'empourprer devant les regards de mes amis, souriants jusqu'aux oreilles et les échanges d'argents entre les autres.<p>

_ Mais tout le monde à parié sur nous ? S'étonna Castle.

_ A peu près tout le commissariat, oui, répondit Esposito en haussant les épaules, tout en récoltant des billets.

Dans un autre état, j'aurais pesté et crié sur tout le commissariat. Mais aujourd'hui, je me contentais de m'approcher de lui avec un air serein, et lui arrachais le paquet de billets des mains.

_ Hey ! protesta t-il.

_ On parie sur moi, je récolte ! répondis-je avec un sourire sadique.  
>Au fond de moi, je jubilais.<p>

_ Chérie, puis-je te demander à quoi va te servir cet argent ? Demanda Lanie avec un air que je lui connaissais bien.

Mais Castle prit les devants pour cette fois, car il me prit délicatement l'argent des mains et répondit :

_ Un dîner, pourquoi pas ?  
>Je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. J'avais déjà constaté auparavant que Castle était un grand romantique, mais il me surprenait de jour en jour. Et maintenant que nous étions ensemble, quelque chose me disait que je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises…<p>

Alors qu'Esposito affichait une mine déconfite, Castle me prit par la taille pour m'emmener dans l'ascenseur. Juste avant que les portes ne se referment, je vis le nouveau capitaine nous toiser d'un œil mauvais, ne voyant sûrement pas notre relation d'un bon œil.

* * *

><p><em>*affaires froides = Cold cases, vieilles affaires non résolues<em>

_Alors j'espère que ce n'est pas trop brouillon... j'explique: C'est dans le dossier que Beckett voit les meurtres que Juan a commandité, et c'est ainsi qu'il voit que c'est un des hommes qui a commandité le meurtre de Johanna... mais il y a un autre homme qui est le chef de l'opération, et ça Beckett ne le sait pas encore..._

_J'espère réellement que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop embrouillés, je ne savais pas comment faire entrer l'affaire Beckett... :/_

_Pour vous consoler dites vous que le prochain chapitre est le chapitre M ;)  
>Gros bisous et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton "review this story"... il vous appelle! :D Merci d'avance :) <em>

_XOXO _


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde :)  
>Me revoila!<br>De grands merci pour vos commentaires si gentils, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça vous plaise! :D  
>Alors voici ce chap <strong>très attendu<strong> lol (Le M!) en espérant qu'il ne sera pas trop descriptif et vulgaire! N'hésitez pas à me le dire si quelque chose vous a choqué dans la scène...  
>Ah oui vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup aimer le nouveau capitaine... J'comprend vraiment pas pourquoi! ^^<br>Donc je vous laisse à votre lecture, et n'oubliez pas d'illuminer ma journée avec une petite review ;)_

* * *

><p>En arrivant en bas de chez Castle, je garais la voiture sur sa place de parking, inoccupée. Je m'apprêtais à sortir quand il m'attrapa le bras.<p>

_ Kate… attends.

Je me tournais vers lui, et ses yeux bleu océan me firent frissonner.

_ Je suis là pour toi, Kate. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine, et une chaleur prendre place dans mon ventre. Castle m'avait aidé depuis le début, depuis que ma mère était morte, avec ses livres. Il m'avait soutenu et aidé malgré lui, m'avait dévoilé une passion qui était de résoudre des crimes et rendre justice aux familles. Comme j'aurais aimé qu'on me rende cette justice, en résolvant le meurtre de ma mère… Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine, et les larmes envahirent mes yeux. Je les ravalait avec difficulté, et fis un sourire à Rick.

_ Merci.

Il me fit un clin d'œil, et murmura :

_ Always…

Ce mot signifiait tant pour nous. Il prit ma main, et la serra dans la sienne, avant de sortir de la voiture. Je le rejoignis devant l'immeuble, et il me prit la main pour m'entraîner dans l'ascenseur. Je restais contre lui, à écouter son cœur battre, jusqu'à ce que le ding de l'ascenseur nous ramène sur terre. Il me garda collé contre lui, et ouvrit la porte fébrilement. Avec un sourire, je me rappelais le soir d'avant, où il avait effectué les mêmes gestes, tout tremblant après nos baisers fiévreux.

_ Tu veux aller te reposer ? Demanda Rick en se tournant vers moi, après m'avoir débarrassée de mon manteau.

_ Uniquement si tu me tiens compagnie, murmurais-je en me sentant rougir. Je me sentais bête et complètement dépassée par mes émotions depuis que Rick et moi nous étions embrassés sur le pas de sa porte le jour d'avant.

_ D'accord, mais d'abord tu me laisses m'occuper de toi, dit-il en m'entraînant vers la cuisine, la main posée sur mon dos.

Le contact de sa grande main sur moi me remplit à nouveau d'une nouvelle chaleur, et je me concentrais sur ses gestes plutôt que sur mes jambes qui tremblaient.

_ Ca va ? S'enquit-il en me regardant d'un air inquiet.

_ Oui, oui. Ca va. Un surplus d'émotions pour la journée, c'est tout.

Comme hier, il me porta pour me poser sur le comptoir.

_ Reste là, et bouge pas.

Il quitta la cuisine et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Je restai seule avec un air perplexe collé sur le visage, mais obéissant, je ne bougeai pas. Pour passer les minutes, je repensais à ce qui m'arrivait depuis deux jours. Mon envie de Rick se faisait de plus en plus forte, et malgré tout mon manque de contacts physiques se faisait aussi ressentir, notamment cette nuit où je m'étais réveillée plusieurs fois en sueur, dans les bras de Rick, ayant rêvé d'un moment intime particulièrement chaud et sexy entre nous après le baiser dans la cuisine. Malgré tout, je restais une inconditionnelle romantique et faire l'amour avec un homme que je connaissais à peine ou que je n'aimais pas ne me procurait pas autant de plaisir que de le faire avec un homme que j'aimais. C'est pour cette raison que j'appréhendais de faire l'amour avec Rick pour la première fois, même si j'étais aussi terriblement excitée. Mon amant qui revenait me fit sursauter.

_ Hey, ça va ? Me demanda t-il en posant une main sur mon front. Tu es bouillante !

_ Oui, ça va. Qu'as-tu rapporté, demandais-je en détournant la conversation.

_ Un petit peu de vitamines. Elles sont à Alexis, elle en prend quand elle a des examens, ou quand elle stresse un peu. Ca va te faire du bien.

Il en sortit deux dans sa main et me les tendit. Je les pris pour les avaler, et il posa une seconde chose sur la table.

_ Et ça, c'est quoi ?

_ Heu… ça c'est pour moi.

Il prit deux comprimés et les regarda longuement.

_ Je les prends, ou pas ? Demanda t-il, une barre d'anxiété dessinée sur son front.

_ C'est quoi ?

_ Des anti stress. Pour dormir, la nuit.

Je m'étonnais.

_ Tu ne dors pas ?

_ Pas en ce moment. Pas depuis que tu es tombée dans le coma en prenant cette balle à l'enterrement du capitaine.

Je fus touché par ses paroles. Et je savais qu'il ne dormait pas bien non plus en attendant ma réponse, que j'avais malgré moi tardé à lui donner.

_ Tu ne t'es pas réveillé, cette nuit, pourtant, dis-je en lui enlevant les médicaments des mains.

_ Comment tu le sais ?

_ Je me suis réveillée. J'avais chaud.  
>Voyant son air soucieux, je m'apprêtais de rajouter :<p>

_ J'ai ouvert la fenêtre, et tout allait mieux. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas malade, Rick.

Il me fit un sourire et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

_ Je vais essayer de ne pas en prendre ce soir. Je vais tester, on verra bien ma tête demain matin !  
>Il avait dit ça avec un ton léger et un sourire typiquement Castlien. Je levais les yeux au ciel, même si malgré moi j'adorais ce sourire qui me faisait tout faire.<p>

_ Je te tiendrais compagnie. De toute façon je doute dormir beaucoup cette nuit. Trop d'idées négatives.

Il soupira et se colla à moi, debout entre mes jambes, et se serra contre moi.

_ Je suis là, si tu as besoin de parler. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je suis là. Always.

En sentant mes yeux s'humidifier une nouvelle fois, je plongeais ma tête dans son cou et retins mes larmes du mieux que je pouvais. Je me sentais humiliée à chaque fois que je pleurais, mais avec Rick, c'était différent. Il me mettait à l'aise, me montrait que ce n'était pas une tare de montrer ses faiblesses aux gens, et que pleurer un bon coup pouvait aussi soulager.

_ J'ai juste besoin de toi, Rick, murmurais-je en picorant son cou de baisers.

Il soupira doucement, et commença à caresser mon dos, gentiment. Quand je me fis plus entreprenante, remontant mes lèvres vers sa bouche tandis que mes mains commencèrent à déboutonner son chemisier, il prit ma main dans la sienne et me força à le regarder.

_ Attends. Es-tu sûre de ce que tu souhaites ? Demanda Rick en m'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

_ Sûre et certaine, répondis-je

_ Hum… Il poussa un petit gémissement et s'accorda le droit de commencer à caresser mon corps. Je frissonnais de bonheur sous ses mains, ses grandes mains chaudes qui me brûlèrent la peau en manque de caresses.

_ Rick… soupirais-je en tendant mon cou pour qu'il me l'embrasse, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, déposant une myriade de baisers brûlants le long de ma peau, descendant pour arriver à la limite de mon tee-shirt.  
>Tandis que j'appréhendais la suite, il remonta tranquillement tout en m'embrassant, et sa main droite vint enlever délicatement la bretelle de mon haut. Il fit pareil avec ma deuxième épaule, et le temps de reprendre mon souffle, mon haut gisait sur le sol de la cuisine. Je rougis subitement, me rendant compte que j'étais pour la première fois en sous vêtements devant Richard Castle. Il se décolla de moi quelques instants pour admirer mon corps, et le rouge de mes joues s'accentua.<p>

_ Tu es magnifique… murmura t-il d'une voix rauque qui me fit frissonner.

Je me sentis soudainement soulagée, et la lueur d'envie dans son regard effaçait mes craintes. Sous ses yeux, je me sentais belle, je me sentais femme. Beaucoup d'hommes m'avait murmuré ces trois petits mots à l'oreille, mais ils semblaient à présent dérisoires face à la puissance de ceux de Rick. J'eus un petit cri de surprise quand il fit glisser ses mains le long de ma colonne, répandant des frissons le long de mon échine et se propageant dans mon corps. J'avais une envie de lui diabolique, c'en devenait vital. Avec une force presqu'animale, je lui arrachais sa chemise qui vint rejoindre mon haut sur le sol. Il me plaqua contre son torse, et le contact de nos deux peaux l'une contre l'autre nous électrisa.

_ Kate, murmura t-il en rompant notre baiser. On serait peut-être mieux dans la chambre, non ?

J'hochais la tête, mais mes mains ne quittaient pas son torse que je caressais délicatement. Avec un petit sourire, un brin macho, il se détacha de moi et ramassa nos affaires, pour ensuite me mener à sa chambre. Sitôt les escaliers montés, il recommença à m'embrasser, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied. Il balança les vêtements qu'il tenait quelque part, et revint contre moi pour capturer mes lèvres. Dans un soupir, je m'affalais sur le matelas après que mes mollets eurent heurté le bord du lit, entraînant mon amant dans ma chute. Il se releva doucement sur les coude pour ne pas m'écraser, et de sa main libre il continua à ma caresser. En commençant par les bras, il les remonta doucement, caressa ma clavicule et descendit sur ma poitrine. Il écarta doucement le tissu pour caresser ma poitrine généreuse, et un flot de sensation me traversa, m'arrachant un nouveau long soupir. Je ne le sentis pas dégrafer mon soutient gorge, mais quand sa bouche prit le relais de ses mains sur mes seins, j'étouffais un cri. Il joua consciencieusement avec mon plaisir, et descendit sur mon ventre, qu'il embrassa de la même manière que mon cou. Tandis que ses mains défaisaient tant bien que mal ma ceinture, je caressais ses épaules, sa nuque et ses cheveux, jouant avec, les tirant par moments. Il fit glisser mon pantalon, et je me retrouvais en culotte devant son regard de braise. Décidant qu'il avait assez mené pour le moment, je fis permuter nos places, et me retrouvais sur lui. J'avais déjà remarqué plus tôt la bosse que formait son jean, mais elle était à présent plus qu'évidente. Pour l'allumer un peu, je jouais de mon bassin sur son point sensible, et il grogna.

_ Kate… Tu n'es qu'une allumeuse !

Avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, il se redressa contre moi, collant de nouveau nos torses. Il captura mes lèvres délicatement, puis avec plus d'ardeur. Nos langues se battaient pour un duel sans fin, et d'un coup il rompit le baiser de nouveau. J'allais protester, quand il posa ses mains sur mes cuisses. Il les caressa, son regard vrillé dans le mien, tout en remontant petit à petit.

_ Rick ! Gémis-je.  
>Le feu qui m'animait menaçait de me faire imploser. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, j'avais besoin de lui. Maintenant.<p>

Mais il avait prévu tout autre chose, décidant de me faire languir un peu. Tout en gardant son regard dans le mien, une de ses main passa sous le fin tissu de mon sous vêtement, me faisant gémir d'anticipation. Il me caressa doucement, j'haletais. Pour lui faire part de mon envie de lui plus que pressante, j'attrapais son poignet mais il me devança, faisant doucement entrer un doigt en moi. Mon Dieu. J'eus un soubresaut de plaisir, accompagné d'un gémissement éloquent, et mes hanches commencèrent à accompagner le rythme qu'il m'imposait. C'était si bon…

Mais Rick, voyant que je commençais à perdre pieds, retira sa main et essaya de me coucher sur le matelas. Mais c'était sans compter sur moi, et je le forçais d'une pression sur les épaules à se recoucher, et je défaisait sa ceinture avec impatience. Il avait éveillé le feu en moi, joué avec moi, maintenant il fallait me satisfaire. Une fois sa ceinture défaite, je fis glisser son pantalon et son boxer.

_ Tu es trop impatiente ! Gémit Rick en se mordant la lèvre.  
>Je lui fis signe de se taire, et tandis qu'il sortait un préservatif de sa table de nuit, je l'aidais à l'enfiler. Il me regarda dans les yeux.<p>

_ Je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasse, murmura t-il en caressant ma joue.

J'hochais la tête, et me retrouvais nerveuse comme pour ma première fois. Il m'encouragea du regard, et je posais ma main droite sur son épaule et la gauche sur sa nuque. Doucement, je le fis rentrer en moi.

_ God… gémit-il en me serrant contre lui.

J'haletais, le sentir en moi me procurait des sensations grisantes, et quand il fut totalement en moi il échangea nos places. Ses yeux plongés dans les miens, il commença un doux va et vient, m'emplissant de bonheur à chaque mouvement. J'étais assez expressive pendant l'amour, mais Rick avait le don de tirer de moi des gémissements que je ne pouvais pas retenir. Il continua a garder un rythme doux et profond, me menant bien vite au sommet.

_ Viens avec moi… soufflais-je en ancrant mon regard dans le sien.

Il m'embrassa comme seule réponse, et colla son corps au mien le plus possible, et continua à faire monter le plaisir en moi jusqu'au paroxysme. J'explosais littéralement de plaisir, criant son prénom dans un long gémissement étranglé, et il me rejoint quelques instants plus tard. Il s'écroula sur moi, et je l'entourais de mes bras pour le garder sur et en moi le plus longtemps possible. J'avais toujours su que faire l'amour avec lui serait extraordinaire, mais ça avait dépassé toutes mes espérances. Il était si doux, si attentionné… Il se releva sur les coudes pour ne pas m'écraser, et me regarda avec un sourire.

_ Ca va ? Demanda t-il en replaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille.

_ Tu veux rire ? Mieux que ça ! répondis-je en soupirant d'aise.

Il me fit un nouveau sourire heureux et m'embrassa sur le nez.

_ Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille préparer ce dîner dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, non ?

Je gémis, ce qui le fit rire. La vibration de son rire contre mon torse me fit frissonner.

_ Tu auras tout ce que tu auras après, je te le promets ! Dit-il en se levant, rompant notre contact intime et visuel.

Je le regardais enfiler un boxer et un jean, matant ouvertement son corps imparfait mais tellement attirant. Quand il quitta la chambre, m'adressant un dernier sourire, je m'écroulais sur le matelas en soupirant. Waouh. C'était le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit. Je décidais de le rejoindre à la cuisine, pour l'aider à préparer le repas, et m'habillais rapidement pour le rejoindre.

_ Alors, ça cuit ? Demandais-je en descendant la dernière marche de l'escalier.  
>il tourna son regard vers moi et son visage changea d'expression pour laisser place à la joie. De la joie pure et simple, mais qui me prenait au ventre.<p>

_ Ca cuit tout doucement… tu étais impatiente ?

_ Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je resterais dans des draps froids à l'étage alors qu'un corps chaud m'attendait ici…

Il me prit contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux. Je soupirais de bien-être contre son torse, écoutant son cœur battre la chamade. Mais pourquoi avais-je attendu aussi longtemps pour lui déclarer ma flamme ? A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra. Je ne lui avait jamais dit. Il l'avait fait, mais jamais moi. Je ne me sentais pas prête, mais je me sentais égoïste de ne pas lui avoir dit.

_ C'est prêt ! Déclara t-il enfin. Va t'assoir, je te sers.

Docilement, je m'exécutais, et un sourire vint se dessiner sur mes lèvres tandis qu'il me servait, torse nu.

_ Tu sais que je pourrais m'habituer à ce sourire ? Me dit-il sérieusement.

_ J'espère bien ! Tu sais que je pourrais m'habituer au fait que tu me serves le repas à moitié nu ?

_ Pas totalement ?  
>Je relevais la tête et son clin d'œil me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Il s'assit à côté de moi et nous commençâmes à manger, parlant de tout et de rien. Ca faisait tellement de bien, la simplicité, quelques fois ! Nous reprîmes contact avec la réalité quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, nous coupant de notre bulle amoureuse.<p>

_ Hey Pumpkin ! S'écria Rick en descendant de sa chaise pour aller saluer sa fille. Tu n'étais pas censée ne pas rentrer ce soir ?

L'adolescente embrassa son père et posa son sac.

_ Si ! Mais figure toi qu'on a dû annuler.

_ Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?  
>Alexis soupira.<p>

_ Problèmes familiaux.

Je sentais que derrière cette affirmation se cachait un petit mensonge, mais je ne fis pas de remarque. Quand Alexis se tourna vers moi, un grand sourire et un air de soulagement se peint sur son visage.

_ Papa, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter Kate pour la soirée ? Enfin, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi, sauf si ça te dérange ?

J'avoue que j'aurais aimé passer la soirée dans les bras de mon homme en faisant l'amour de toutes les façons imaginables, mais la proposition d'Alexis me tentait tout autant. J'adorais cette jeune fille si mature pour son âge, et depuis quelques temps nous nous étions rapprochées, en plus de nous faire quelques soirées entre filles avec Lanie.

_ Pas du tout, répondit Rick.  
>Je voyais qu'une once de regrets l'avait aussi effleuré, mais la joie de me voir passer la soirée avec sa petite fille surplombait tout, et j'en fus soulagée. Même s'il était à présent avec moi, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il délaisse sa fille pour me faire plaisir, ce qui aurait eu tout effet contraire.<p>

_ On monte dans ma chambre ? Proposa Alexis.

Je la suivais donc, et elle s'assit sur le lit en m'indiquant de faire de même. Après avoir fermé la porte et m'être assise près d'elle, je la regardais dans les yeux.

_ Voila… commença t-elle. En fait, j'ai besoin de conseils… J'étais chez Ashley, tout à l'heure.

Cette fois je compris. Alexis voulait que je l'aide pour sa relation avec son petit ami et vu les circonstances ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure solution d'en parler avec Rick.

_ Je t'écoute, Alexis.

_ En fait, avec Ashley… j'aimerais… franchir le pas.

Je comprenais où elle voulait en venir, cependant je la laissais s'exprimer par elle-même.

_ Je l'aime, tu vois… et il m'aime aussi… Seulement… je n'ai jamais fait ça, et je ne sait même pas comment… enfin… Tu penses que c'est le bon moment ?

Je me redressais et pris les mains de la jeune fille dans les miennes.

_ Alexis, je ne peux pas dire à ta place si c'est le bon moment. Toi seule doit savoir, si tu te sens prête, si tu as confiance en Ashley. Assez confiance pour lui confier ce moment.

_ Je lui fais confiance, Kate. C'est juste… j'ai un peu peur. Ca fait mal ?

Je soufflais un bon coup avant de la regarder dans les yeux, un petit sourire que je voulais rassurant sur le coin des lèvres.

_ Je ne vais pas te mentir, Alexis. La première fois, ça fait mal. Même très mal. Mais si le garçon sait gérer et te faire prendre du plaisir, la douleur disparaîtra bien vite, pour laisser place au plaisir. Et surtout, si tu n'est pas totalement satisfaite la première fois, ne t'inquiète pas, avec le temps Ashley et toi vous apprendrez à anticiper vos désirs. Et n'oublie pas que si ça saigne un peu, c'est normal. Ne panique surtout pas !

Elle me fit un franc sourire qui me réchauffa le cœur.

_ Alexis, faire l'amour est quelque chose d'important. Je veux juste que tu saches que c'est ton droit d'attendre si tu ne te sens pas prête.

_ Je suis prête, Kate. Et je fais confiance à Ashley.

_ Alors il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver un moment. Et si tu as besoin, dis moi, et je prends ton père chez moi pendant un week-end !

Alexis éclata de rire devant ma proposition, et cela me détendit. Pourtant, une question me brûlait les lèvres.

_ Heu… Alexis, ça me gêne de devoir te demander ça mais… tu as ce qu'il faut ?

Les joues de l'adolescente prirent une couleur pivoine.

_ Je… non… en fait, j'ai honte d'aller en demander à la pharmacie…

Je me félicitais mentalement de lui avoir posé la question.

_ Bien, ne bouge pas, je reviens.  
>Je quittais sa chambre pour me rendre dans celle de Rick. Je constatais qu'il était en bas, ce qui me faciliterais la tâche. Doucement, j'ouvris le tiroir de la table de nuit de mon amant pour en sortir ce que je cherchais. Je revins dans la chambre d'Alexis, qui m'attendait, rouge comme une tomate.<p>

_ Merci, Kate, murmura t-elle en mettant ce que je lui tendais dans sa poche.

_ De rien. Et surtout, n'oublie pas : Si tu as des questions, ou quelconque problème, tu me dis. D'accord ? Et même si c'est à trois heures du matin !

Elle me fit un sourire timide et me prit dans ses bras.  
>Quand je quittais la chambre, un étrange sentiment de plénitude m'envahit. Pas le même qu'après m'être unie avec Rick, mais un sentiment protecteur envers Alexis, un sentiment fort qui semblait m'attacher à elle. Je n'arrivais pas à le décrire, tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il était présent, et au fond de moi ça me rassurait.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Voila...<br>Bon alors, je vais me cacher dans le placard? *rougit*  
>dites moi réellement ce que vous en avez pensé, je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans ces choses là... Quand a la discussion avec Alexis, j'espère aussi être dans le vrai! <em>

_Ah oui la dernière fois, honte a moi, je ne vous ai pas mis de petit extrait... j'en met un ici :) _

_**"Quand les portes de la cabine se refermèrent, Kate et moi explosâmes de rire tous les deux.**_

_**_ Effrayante, confirma Kate en se dirigeant vers ma porte. Et dire qu'elle a failli nous surprendre en plein ébat… On lui aurait provoqué une crise cardiaque !**_

_**_ Ou peut-être que ça lui aurait rappelé sa jeunesse, dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à ma Katie.**_

_**J'ouvris la porte tant bien que mal, et Kate me déclara qu'il restait trois quarts d'heures avant de prendre la voiture pour se rendre chez son père.**_

_**_ Humm… murmurais-je en m'approchant d'elle et en posant mes lèvres dans son cou sucré. En trois quarts d'heure, on peut faire plein de choses…**_

_**Elle pressa ma tête contre sa peau, se délectant de mon toucher.**_

_**_ Trois quarts d'heure, c'est peu, souffla t-elle. On peut rien faire de sérieux.**_

_**_ Hum… je sais aussi être rapide, dis-je avec un sourire."**_

_Voilaaaa donc plein de reviews et vous aurez le prochain chapitre rapidement! :D ^^  
>Gros bisous à tous!<em>

_XOXO _


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou tout le monde, merci pour vos reviews, et je voudrais juste vous passer une petite info… je vais reprendre les termes de Evereden1985 dans sa fic « Maybe someday, you'll fall for me », sa première fic Caskett sur laquelle elle a fait un travail admirable et sur laquelle elle a très peu de reviews, en comptant son nombre de lecteurs… _

_**Je vais reprendre ses termes pour vous dire que je suis assez frustrée quelques fois, quand je reçois vos reviews, car ****plus de 600 personnes lisent cette fic quotidiennement, et parmi ces 600 personnes, seules une dizaine prennent la peine de commenter… ****et ce sont toujours les même fidèles, (que je remercie encore une fois !)  
>Sachez que je commente <strong>**absolument tout**** ce que je lis, même si je n'aime pas, et j'ai vérifié dans mes paramètres les 100 dernières reviews que j'ai posté, la plus vieille date d'i jours, c'est pour vous dire !**_

_**Alors prenez le temps de laisser un petit mot, juste un petit « j'aime bien, a quand la suite ? » ou « Je n'aime pas parce que c'est complètement Hors sujet »… ça vous prend quelques secondes, et ça nous fait très plaisir à nous auteurs et nous permet de nous améliorer !  
>Je vous rappelle qu'on écrit uniquement pour le plaisir et pour votre plaisir, et le seul salaire que nous touchons ce sont vos reviews… <strong>_

_**Pour ceux qui ajoutent mes histoires à leur favoris ou leurs alertes, puisque vous l'aimez, pourquoi ne pas laisser un petit commentaire ? Ca ne prend que quelques secondes, je le rappelle, et ça nous fait énormément plaisir… **_

_Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre, qui est dédié à Sweetylove30 pour tous ces posts ces derniers jours, et je compte sur vous à la fin…  
>Ah oui, attention, chapitre M... <em>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick :<strong>

J'écrivais depuis une bonne demi heure, quand je vis Kate entrer dans mon bureau doucement. Mon Dieu qu'elle était belle.

_ Hey ! Me dit-elle avec un sourire et en venant m'embrasser. Alexis s'est couchée.

_ Il n'y avait pas de problèmes, hein ? Demandais-je inquiet en posant mon ordinateur sur la table, en ayant pris soin de sauvegarder mon travail.

Elle me fit un sourire rassurant.

_ Non, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je l'invitais à s'asseoir sur mes genoux, et elle ne se fit pas prier. Son parfum me fit tourner la tête quand elle s'installa sur mes jambes, son dos collé à mon torse, et elle ramena nos mains unies sur son ventre pour les caresser.

_ C'était a propos d'Ashley, pas vrai ? Demandais-je au bout d'un moment.  
>Comme je vis ses lèvres se pincer et qu'elle ne répliqua pas, je continuais :<p>

_ Il y a quelques jours, j'ai surpris une conversation téléphonique entre Alexis et Ashley. Ils parlaient… de sauter le pas… enfin tu vois, quoi.

J'étais gêné d'en parler avec Kate, mais j'en étais aussi très soulagé. C'était comme si, pour la première fois de ma vie, je pouvais me reposer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un pour l'éducation de ma fille, que j'avais toujours élevée seul. Kate se tourna vers moi et captura mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour elle, Rick. Alexis est une jeune fille très intelligente, et elle ne prend pas de décisions à la légère.

_ Je sais… mais…  
>Elle pencha la tête, en attende de ma phrase mais je me bloquais.<p>

_ Quoi, Rick ?

_ Tu vas te foutre de moi, grognais-je en feignant de me re-concentrer sur mon écran.

Elle me releva le menton, et plongea dans mes yeux.

_ Tu sais très bien que non. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

J'inspirais un grand coup avant de lâcher, penaud :

_ Mon bébé va devenir une femme…

J'attendais des rires, des moqueries de la part de ma petite amie mais elle n'en fit rien, elle se contenta de caresser mes cheveux et me murmura :

_ Rick… Alexis restera toujours ta petite fille, ne l'oublie pas.

J'étais rassuré de ses paroles. Je savais très bien qu'Alexis n'aurait rien fait sans y avoir réfléchi, et le fait qu'elle en ai parlé à Kate me rassurait doublement.

_ Allez, viens avec moi, dit-elle en se levant et en prenant ma main.

Docilement, j'éteignis mon ordinateur avant de la suivre à l'étage. Elle se glissa sous mes draps, et ouvrit les bras, m'invitant à la suivre. Je regardais l'image qu'elle me renvoyait pendant quelques secondes. J'avais tant rêvé de ce moment… la voir m'attendre et la rejoindre dans mon lit…

_ Rick ? Ca va ?  
>La voix de Kate me tira de mes songes et j'eus tôt fait de la rejoindre.<p>

_ Oui, j'étais songeur…

Elle ne me posa pas de questions et se blottit contre moi. J'étais, à ce moment là, le plus heureux des hommes…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par des caresses et baisers posés sur mon torse, me faisant frissonner sous le toucher de ma belle.<p>

_ Hey, la belle au bois dormant… Me dit Kate avec un petit ton rieur avant de m'embrasser.

Je capturais ses lèvres dans un long baiser, et ce fut le manque d'air qui me fit me détacher à contrecœur de sa bouche.

_ Tu as décidé de me réveiller si tôt tous les matins ? Lui demandais-je, scandalisé, en voyant l'heure qu'affichait le réveil.

Elle me fit une petite moue boudeuse qui fit fondre mon cœur.

_ J'avais très envie de toi… Dit-elle avec une petite voix adorable.

Malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

_ Et puis, une partie de toi était déjà bien éveillée, me fit-elle remarquer en regagnant son air malicieux.  
>Je grognais au sous-entendu, et passais mes mains derrière sa nuque pour écraser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Quand elle m'accorda l'accès à sa langue, nous entraînant tous deux dans une danse romantique, je la sentis s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Effectivement, une certaine partie de moi déjà assez éveillée se ravigota un peu plus, ce qui fit rire ma Kate contre mes lèvres. Elle fit délicieusement jouer de son bassin contre moi, me soutirant d'interminables gémissements, et j'eus tôt fait de la débarrasser de ses vêtements gênants (et des miens par la même occasion) avant d'entrer doucement en elle. Comme la veille, la sensation de nos deux corps réunis était un délice, une explosion des sens. Je la regardais haleter au dessus de moi, la tête en arrière et les yeux clos, profitant de la vue qu'était son magnifique corps surplombant le mien, sa peau douce caressée par un léger rayon de soleil.<p>

_ Kate… regarde moi, soufflais-je en prenant son menton dans ma main.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux émeraude noircis de désir et les plongea dans les miens

_ Je t'aime, soufflais-je.

Elle gémit et appuya son visage contre la paume de ma main, tout en entamant un lent et langoureux va et vient du bassin. Tandis que nous faisions l'amour, les sensations grisantes envahissant mon corps, je la regardais dans les yeux, ses yeux qui me disaient ce qu'elle n'était pas prête à me dire. Mais je le savais. Et elle me le faisait comprendre. Elle m'aimait. Le plaisir qui montait en vague eut raison de moi et Kate s'empara de mes lèvres dans un long baiser pour étouffer nos cris. Tout pantelant, en sueur sur le matelas, nous nous regardions dans les yeux quand le téléphone sonna. Par automatisme, j'attrapais le cellulaire et décrochais.

_ Castle.

_ Heu… La voix d'Esposito était mi rieuse, mi gênée.

Je me rendis soudain compte que je tenais entre mes mains le portable de Kate. Son regard amusé me fit rougir et je lui tendis son téléphone.

_ Oui, Esposito ?

Je la regardais quitter le lit, le visage crispé par la concentration, écoutant ce que son interlocuteur lui racontait. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle raccrocha et se tourna vers moi.

_ Ryan et Esposito ont trouvé un moyen de faire tourner l'enquête en notre faveur.

_ Comment ça ?

Elle s'assit sur le lit

_ Tout en cherchant le tueur de Juan McCartney, ils dévient leurs recherches vers le réseau de tueurs à gages qui avait employé McCartney. Ce qui pourra me permettre de trouver le tueur de ma mère.

Je sentis une boule se former dans mon estomac. J'avais toujours les dossiers que Montgomery m'avait passé avant de mourir. Je les avait déjà lu, et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il me les avait confié, mais le seul mot qu'il m'avait laissé avec était : Protégez là. Je ne savais pas si je devais donner ces dossiers à Kate, ou tout simplement les détruire. Mais j'avais tellement peur qu'elle m'en veuille, en sachant que je lui avait caché ces dossiers pendant des mois !

_ Hey, Rick ? ca va ? Me demanda Kate en passant ses mains devant mes yeux.

_ Heu… oui, oui, ça va. J'étais dans mes pensées.  
>Elle me fit un sourire, un sourire franc qui ne fit que me resserrer le nœud que j'avais à l'estomac. Elle me faisait confiance, et malgré moi je la trompais.<p>

_ Allez, je vais prendre une douche. Tu viens ? Demanda t-elle avec un petit air malicieux en disparaissant dans la salle de bains.  
>j'eus tôt fait de la rejoindre. Elle ouvrit l'eau et je la réglai assez froide, ce qui la fit protester.<p>

_ Laisse moi faire, murmurais-je à son oreille en la plaquant contre le carrelage.

Elle frissonna à la sensation du carrelage gelé contre son dos, et je collais mon corps bouillant contre le sien. La sensation de l'eau froide coulant sur nous, contrastant avec la chaleur et la brûlure de notre envie était délicieuse. Et tandis que nous nous regardions dans les yeux une nouvelle fois, nous fîmes l'amour sous la douche. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser, les sensations étaient bien trop fortes pour que ce soit réel. Et tandis que je tenais Kate contre moi, son corps encore convulsant de son orgasme, elle me murmura à l'oreille comme si elle lisait mes pensées :

_ Tout ceci est bien réel, Rick. C'est nous. Juste nous deux.

Je la serrais contre moi avec passion. Maintenant que Kate Beckett était entrée dans ma vie, et dans ma famille par la même occasion, je me promettais de tout faire pour qu'elle ne parte jamais. Oh que oui, je ferais tout pour qu'elle reste. J'avais bien trop travaillé pour qu'elle entre dans ma vie pour la laisser partir.

_ Rick, tu es bien songeur ces derniers temps ! Me fit remarquer Kate alors que nous sortions de la douche, nous enroulant dans la même serviette.

_ Je pense à la chance que j'ai de t'avoir. Pour tout te dire, je me demande encore si tout ceci est vrai… Kate, je ne veux plus jamais vivre sans toi, murmurais-je en la regardant dans les yeux. Je veux qu'on fasse notre vie ensemble. Je souffrirais trop si on se séparait. Je te promets de faire tout pour que notre relation marche. Je t'aime comme un fou, Kate, tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

Je vis des larmes perler au coin des yeux de ma belle, et elle posa ses mains sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

_ Tais-toi, idiot. Tu sais très bien que je ferais tout pour que notre relation marche aussi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter, et sache que je suis prête à endurer ta compagnie pour de très longues années !

Je lui souris, et elle continua :

_ Et… même si je le dis pas, Rick, sache que je le pense… il me faut juste un peu de temps.

_ Je comprends, la coupais-je en me libérant de ses mains. Prends ton temps. Tu me le diras quand tu sera prête.

Elle m'embrassa, faisant passer tout l'amour qu'elle avait dans ce baiser.

_ Tous les gens à qui j'ai dit ce mot m'ont quitté.

_ Je te promets que je ne te quitterais pas. Si un jour notre relation se brise, c'est parce que toi tu seras partie.

_ Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver, Mr Castle !

Je souris à l'évocation de ce nom, qui revenait malgré elle, même dans notre relation. Je commençais à l'embrasser, laissant la serviette tomber au sol, quand elle se détacha de moi.

_ Non.. Rick, les gars nous attendent. Déjà qu'on va devoir supporter leurs sourires…

Je grognais de mécontentement, ce qui lui arracha un sourire, et je me séchais rapidement. Je la laissais seule dans la salle de bains et elle ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, maquillée légèrement et les cheveux lâchés gracieusement sur ses épaules. Une fois encore, je fus subjugué par sa beauté, et par la chance que j'avais de l'avoir.

_ Tu as fini ? Me demanda t-elle en prenant ses affaires, attachant son pistolet à sa ceinture ainsi que sa paire de menotte à l'arrière.

_ Oui, je n'attends plus que toi.

_ Pour une fois que ce n'est pas le contraire…

C'est sur cette petite note d'humour que nous quittâmes mon appartement vide, Alexis étant partie assez tôt.

Sur le trajet, j'insistais pour passer prendre notre café habituel accompagné d'un croissant, que je lui offrit avec mon habituel sourire charmeur. Elle le prit finalement, après avoir longtemps râlé à propos de sa ligne, et me lança un regard meurtrier en avalant une première bouchée. Mais je connaissais ma Kate, et je savais qu'au fond d'elle elle aimait mes petites attentions. Nous arrivâmes au poste, et comme d'habitude nos petites intentions et chamailleries continuèrent.

_ Bon alors, demanda Beckett en s'asseyant à son bureau, vous avez quoi les gars ?

Ryan et Esposito se ruèrent vers le tableau, et y accrochèrent trois photos.

_ Alors, commença Ryan, là, -il désigna la première photo- on a notre victime. Juan McCartney. Tué le 4 avril 1998.

_ Ici, continua Espostio, on a la tête de l'organisation. Maurice Herbert…. Un français, dit-il avec une grimace.  
>_ Hey ! Protestais-je. Qu'as-tu contre les français ?<p>

Esposito haussa les épaules.  
>_ Rien de particulier.<p>

_ Il faut savoir, Esposito, que les Français ont une culture très riche, une gastronomie merveilleuse et des villes magnifiques et historiques, et que…  
>_ Castle ! Me coupa Beckett, un tantinet énervée.<p>

_ Ce sont aussi de vrais romantique, ajoutais-je avec un sourire charmeur.

Ma muse leva les yeux au ciel, et fit signe aux garçons de continuer.

_ Maurice fait parti de ceux qui ont commandité tous les assassinats entre 1990 et 2005. Il est mort tué dans un accident de voiture le 5 octobre 2005.

Je vis les épaules de Kate s'affaisser quand Esposito annonça la mort de notre deuxième suspect.

_ Je redemande, les gars, dit Beckett, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Ryan tortilla ses doigts, gêné.

_ A part ça ? Rien. On a bien ce troisième homme, là, mais il est inconnu. On a recherché dans Interpol, la base de donnée du FBI mais il est inconnu des serveurs.

Kate fixait la photo. Etrangement, cet homme semblait lui rappeler quelqu'un, quelqu'un dont elle avait le nom sur le bout de la langue. Son regard perçant, sa mâchoire crispée… Elle détourna les yeux de cette photo, prise d'un étrange malaise.

_ Mlle Beckett ! S'écria le capitaine en faisant interruption dans la salle. Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas vous occuper de ce cas ?

Sans lui laisser le loisir de répondre, elle continua :

_ C'est pour ceci que je vous ai mise aux arrêts pour une semaine. Et aussi pour avoir manqué de respect à votre supérieur hiérarchique.

Je vis Kate serrer les poings, et je posais mon bras sur le sien pour qu'elle se calme.

_ Tenez moi au courant, les gars, souffla Kate en se levant.

Elle me fit signe de la suivre, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

_ Je suis désolé, murmurais-je quand les porte se furent fermées.

Elle ne me répondit pas, et mon cœur se serra. Si ma Katie avait mal, j'avais mal avec elle.

_ Viens, j'ai faim, me dit-elle simplement en sortant de l'ascenseur.  
>Elle prit la voiture et je montais sur le siège passager sans protester.<p>

_ Tu veux aller manger quelque part en particulier ? Demanda Kate au bout de quelques minutes.

_ Je n'ai pas d'endroits précis. Et toi ?  
>Elle allait répondre quand son téléphone se mit à sonner.<p>

_ Beckett, dit-elle d'un ton professionnel en décrochant.  
>Les traits de son visage se détendirent quand l'interlocuteur parla.<p>

_ Papa ! S'écria t-elle, laissant un sourire prendre place sur son si beau visage.

Je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de rencontrer officiellement le père de Beckett (en tant que partenaire j'entends bien). La seule et unique fois où je l'avais vu était lors de l'enquête sur le meurtre de Johanna Beckett et de la mort de Montgomery. Il m'avait paru très inquiet pour sa fille, qui était en danger à ce moment. Puis je l'avais rencontré de nouveau à l'hôpital lors du coma de Kate. Ce que j'avais pu découvrir de lui selon les récits de Kate et la discussion que nous avions eu était qu'il avait été littéralement brisé par la mort de sa femme, qu'il s'était mis à boire. Je comprenais son désespoir, moi-même si j'en venais à perdre Kate je n'étais pas sûr de m'en relever un jour. Kate l'avait alors aidé à décrocher de l'alcool, et depuis ils déjeunaient quelques fois ensemble.  
>_ Heu… Attends deux minutes, papa. Dit Kate en se tournant vers moi.<br>Elle mit le téléphone contre sa poitrine pour cacher le micro, et me demanda :

_ Mon père me propose d'aller déjeuner chez lui ce midi…  
>Elle marqua une courte pose.<p>

_ Est-ce que… enfin est-ce que tu veux venir ? Demanda t-elle en rougissant légèrement.  
>Je fus frappé de cette demande. Visiblement, de ce que j'avais compris, Kate ne présentait pas ses petits copains à son père. Ou en tout cas plus depuis longtemps, car Mr Beckett n'avait jamais eu vent de sa relation avec Josh. Et vu que ce dernier n'était pas présent à l'enterrement de Montgomery, quand il était entré dans la chambre de Kate à l'hôpital et qu'il avait surpris motocyclette boy tenant la main de sa fille dans la sienne, il avait été d'abord surpris et ensuite s'était mis en colère après cet homme qui n'avait pas été là pour elle. Kate n'avait jamais eu vent de cet accident, en étant dans le coma, et Jim m'avait demandé de garder ça pour nous. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais entre le père de Kate et moi, il y avait toujours –et ce depuis notre première rencontre- eu un respect profond l'un pour l'autre. Je respectais énormément cet homme, qui avait survécu à la mort de l'amour de sa vie, et il me montrait lui aussi du respect, mais sans que je sache réellement pourquoi.<p>

_ Rick ? Me demanda Kate une nouvelle fois, me tirant de mes pensées. Si tu ne veux pas tout de suite, je comprends. Après tout, nous sommes ensemble depuis trois jours….  
>Je coupais court à son monologue en lui déclarant, un grand sourire sur le visage :<p>

_ Avec plaisir.  
>Je vis dans ses yeux une profonde joie, une joie qui fit tambouriner mon cœur plus vite encore. Elle s'empressa de prendre son téléphone et demander à son père l'autorisation de venir avec moi. La réponse dût être positive, puisqu'un grand sourire prit place sur son merveilleux visage et elle raccrocha.<p>

_ On a rendez-vous dans une heure chez lui.

Nous arrivâmes chez moi, et tandis que j'appelais l'ascenseur, je remarquais que son air contrarié face à l'interruption du capitaine avait laissé place à un petit sourire de contentement.

_ Tu sais, commença t-elle tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient et que la cabine de métal commençait son ascension, je suis heureuse que tu ais accepté.  
>Elle arrêta de parler quelques secondes et vit que ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée.<p>

_ Je suis heureux de te faire plaisir, Katie.

Elle me fit un grand sourire, et je me penchais vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

_ Et puis, tu es diablement sexy quand tu rougis…

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens, et à en croire sa respiration qui s'affolait, ma petite phrase avait eu l'effet escompté. Mais sa réaction fut plus brutale que ce que j'attendais, et je me retrouvais bien vite plaqué contre la paroi de la cage de métal, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Après un long et sulfureux baiser, elle se détacha de moi et tout en me regardant dans les yeux, elle souffla :

_ Et toi, tu es diablement excitant quand tu me murmure des choses à l'oreille avec ce ton là…

Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir, et elle laissa ses mains caresser mes cheveux avec passion tout en se penchant de nouveau pour capturer mes lèvres avides de baisers.

Je libérais ma bouche quelques secondes, et soufflais sur son oreille, mordillant son lobe, en lui murmurant :

_ Alors comme ça tu aimes que je te parle…

Elle gémit doucement.

_ Tu es écrivain, répliqua-t-elle, tu as le don de formuler merveilleusement bien tes phrases. Alors oui, j'aime que tu me parle.

Je gardais cette phrase dans le coin de ma tête, et m'apprêtais à l'embrasser de nouveau quand l'ascenseur se stoppa. Surpris, je me détachais du corps de Kate et vis que nous n'étions pas au bon étage.

_ Tu as appuyé sur le mauvais bouton ? Demandais-je à Kate.  
>Elle n'eut pas le loisir de me répondre que les portes s'ouvraient déjà sur une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elle nous dévisagea tous deux avant de rentrer dans l'habitacle.<p>

_ Vous allez au combien ? Demandais-je poliment.

_ Zéro, répliqua t-elle sèchement.  
>Je lançais un regard paniqué à Kate, qui se retint de rire. J'appuyais sur le bouton zéro, et me recollais contre le corps de ma petite amie (avec plus de tenue tout de même) avant de lui glisser discrètement :<p>

_ Tu crois qu'elle va nous séquestrer et nous manger ?

Elle me jeta un regard noir pour que je me taise, et l'ascenseur s'arrêta de nouveau, mais cette fois à notre étage. Je pris la main de Kate et nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur, après avoir dit au revoir à la dame qui m'avait toisé avec un air furieux.

Quand les portes de la cabine se refermèrent, Kate et moi explosâmes de rire tous les deux.

_ Effrayante, confirma Kate en se dirigeant vers ma porte. Et dire qu'elle a failli nous surprendre en plein ébat… On lui aurait provoqué une crise cardiaque !

_ Ou peut-être que ça lui aurait rappelé sa jeunesse, dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à ma Katie.

J'ouvris la porte tant bien que mal, et Kate me déclara qu'il restait trois quarts d'heures avant de prendre la voiture pour se rendre chez son père.

_ Humm… murmurais-je en m'approchant d'elle et en posant mes lèvres dans son cou sucré. En trois quarts d'heure, on peut faire plein de choses…

Elle pressa ma tête contre sa peau, se délectant de mon toucher.

_ Trois quarts d'heure, c'est peu, souffla t-elle. On peut rien faire de sérieux.

_ Hum… je sais aussi être rapide, dis-je avec un sourire.

_ Alors prouve le !

Aussitôt, j'attrapais ses jambes et la plaquais contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi, jouant de son bassin contre le mien, nous excitant tous les deux. Je la posais sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et commençais délicatement à lui enlever ses vêtements. Bientôt, elle était en sous-vêtements sous mon regard de braise, et je me délectais une nouvelle fois de la vue de son corps à moitié nu entre mes mains. Je glissais mes doigts sur son corps, la faisant frissonner, la faisant gémir, tandis que mon envie d'elle augmentait de plus en plus. Quand elle se colla à moi, je laissais ma main glisser entre nos deux corps et je caressais doucement le tissu humide entre ses cuisses, sans pour autant lui donner ce qu'elle attendait. Elle arqua les hanches à mon contact, mais je m'obstinais à l'effleurer seulement, ce qui la fit grogner de mécontentement. Elle me repoussa soudain assez violement, et, profitant de mon trouble, elle m'enleva les derniers vêtements qui me restaient et m'entraîna sur le canapé. Docilement, je me laissais faire, et elle retira ses sous-vêtements avant de me pousser à m'allonger sur le canapé. Elle s'assit alors sur le haut de mes cuisses, et sentir sa chair moite sur ma peau m'excita plus encore. Je me relevais pour l'embrasser, et fis glisser ma langue dans son cou, pour enfin atteindre ses seins que j'embrassais l'un après l'autre. Elle commençait déjà à trembler sous ma langue, et je décidais qu'il était temps de conclure. Je fis d'abord glisser une main entre ses cuisses pour vérifier qu'elle était prête à me recevoir pour ne pas lui faire de mal, et je la soulevais légèrement pour qu'elle puisse glisser sur moi.

_ Riiiiiiiiiiiiick… soupira t-elle longuement en posant ses mains sur mes épaules, ancrant son regard dans le mien.

Je glissais mes mains sur ses flancs, les arrêtant sur ses hanches, et j'exerçait une pression pour lui faire signe de continuer. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et je m'attardais sur le spectacle qu'elle m'offrait. Je regardais ses lèvres entrouvertes, sa peau laiteuse qui m'électrisais, ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et cachaient une partie de ses seins. Je levais la main pour replacer une mèche derrière ses oreilles, et elle ouvrit les yeux pour me sourire. Elle caressa ma joue, et nous restâmes quelques secondes ainsi, avant quelle ne commence à bouger amplement les hanches. Aussitôt, une vague de plaisir me submergea, et j'en arrivais à me demander si je pouvais citer mon nom à ce moment là. Le seul mot qui me venait aux lèvres était KATE. J'avais envie d'hurler son prénom, de lui faire comprendre à quel point je l'aimais, a quel point je tenais à elle. Et la plus belle des récompenses, c'est que j'entendais mon nom filtrer entre ses lèvres, tantôt dans un gémissement, tantôt dans un soupir. Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de son corps, ni d'elle. Jamais.  
>_ Oh, Kate, grognais-je en sentant ses muscles intimes se serrer sur moi, et une vague de jouissance l'emporter au septième ciel.<p>

Je la regardais perdre totalement pied en criant mon prénom, et je me libérais enfin à mon tour quand une vague de plaisir trop forte vint m'achever. Elle se coucha sur moi en soupirant, sans se retirer, et nos rythmes cardiaques reprirent la normale au bout de quelques minutes.

_ Je t'aime, Kate… murmurais-je en posant ma main dans le creux de son dos.  
>Je la sentis frissonner à mon contact, et pas seulement à cause de mon toucher.<p>

_ Tu as froid, Katie, constatais-je tandis que sa température corporelle baissait.  
>Nous venions de passer d'un chaud intense à une température d'automne, et notre corps n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier, vu les frissons qui commençaient à perler sur mes bras.<p>

_ Je ne veux pas bouger ! Geignit-elle avec une voix de petite fille.  
>Avec un sourire, je jetais un œil à l'horloge murale. D'après l'heure, il nous restait à peu près 20 minutes avant de partir.<p>

_ Tu n'es pas obligée de bouger, tu sais, dis-je en me levant tant bien que mal, la serrant contre moi.

Je montais les escaliers en la portant telle une princesse, un bras sous les épaules et l'autre sous les genoux, et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains tandis que Kate me déstabilisait, embrassant et mordillant mon cou. J'ouvrais l'eau chaude avec beaucoup de mal et pénétrais dans la cabine. Kate eut un frisson quand sa peau entra en contact avec l'eau chaude, et elle laissa échapper un infime soupir. A regrets, je la laissais se décoller de moi. Je fermai la porte de la douche, et attrapai le savon, quand Kate se figea. Elle me regarda avec un air paniqué, et je fronçais les sourcils, inquiet.

_ Rick… on a pas mis de préservatifs ! Dit-elle en baissant les yeux vers son intimité.

Mon regard suivit le sien, et je vis qu'effectivement nous n'avions pas mis de protection. Je me baffais intérieurement.

_ Je suis désolé, dis-je d'une voix étranglée en me frappant le front. J'aurais du y penser. Je suis un crétin.

_ Non, Rick… C'est pas si grave. Je ne pense pas que tu ais une maladie quelconque sexuellement transmissible… Et pour l'autre chose, sache que je prend la pilule, murmura-t-elle en caressant ma joue.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, dis-je encore une fois. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive… enfin la deuxième, si on compte Alexis…

Okay, question exemple, j'avais pas pris le meilleur. Quoique… elle prenait la pilule… et puis, j'avais comme l'impression que si Kate tombait enceinte… Je ne sais pas. Je serais probablement le plus heureux des hommes. Mais il était bien trop tôt pour penser à ça.

_ Oublie, Rick. Rien de mortel, dit-elle avec amusement. Juste…  
>Elle se tortilla et prit le savon.<br>_ C'est désagréable, dit-elle en rougissant.

Lui prenant le savon des mains, je m'accroupis devant elle, et sous son regard interrogateur, je fis mousser mes mains doucement avant de les faire glisser entre ses jambes, alternant caresses délicates et plus précises pour la laver de toute trace de nos ébats. Relevant les yeux, je vis qu'elle s'était appuyée contre le mur et qu'elle avait rejeté la tête en arrière.

_ Je suis encore désolé, soufflais-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu le dis encore une fois et je te punis ! Dit-elle avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

_ Punit… Comme… pas de sexe ? M'affolais-je.

_ Hey ! Protesta t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que je serais punie aussi ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Cette femme était vraiment extraordinaire.

_ Allez, murmura-t-elle a regrets en m'aidant à me relever, il faut qu'on sorte.  
>J'abdiquais et me savonnais rapidement avant de sortir de la douche, sans auparavant ne pas avoir oublié d'embrasser ma chérie. Je me sentais dépassé par les évènements, et mon contrôle était mis à l'épreuve par mon désir, rendu si fou par cette femme. Je sais ce que vous pensez. Des obsédés ! Mais si on avait autant fait l'amour depuis ces trois jours, c'était pour rattraper tout le temps perdu… trois ans d'abstinence, c'est beaucoup, croyez moi !<p>

* * *

><p><em>Voila... en espérant encore une fois que je ne suis pas tombée dans le vulgaire!<br>Je vous met le petit extrait...: _

_**"_ Papa, commençais-je soudain. Il faut que je te dise un truc.**_

_**Mon père posa sa cuillère et me fixa, les sourcils froncés.**_

_**_ J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave… pas au sujet de l'enquête de ta mère ?**_

_**_ Non ! Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est… beaucoup moins grave, murmurais-je en jetant malgré moi un petit coup d'œil à Rick, qui me fit un sourire d'encouragement.**_

_**Soufflant un bon coup, je me laissais aller sur le dossier de ma chaise et prit la main de Castle dans la mienne, annonçant d'une traite :**_

_**_ En fait, Castle et moi, on est ensemble."**_

_Et voila! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis!  
>Gros bisous<em>

_XOXO _


	7. Chapter 7

_Waouh! :O  
><strong>29 reviews<strong> pour le précédent chapitre!  
>Waouh... merci! merci beaucoup, et bienvenue à tous les nouveaux reviewers qui restaient dans l'ombre...! et merci à tous ceux qui sont allés faire un tour sur le profil de Madoka, qui a gagné quelques reviews sur sa fic "Le choc des cultures" (elle vaut vraiment la peine, passez y jeter un coup d'oeil!) <em>

_Je trouve dommage d'avoir eu autant de reviews suite à un coup de gueule (excusez mon langage), c'est tellement plus agréable des débuts de chapitre qui commencent bien... =) _

_Merci à Lea, Prunelle, Camille, Emy (je compte sur toi ;)), Lia Rose, Daph, Skelette que je n'ai pas pu remercier par MP. _

_Donc voici le prochain chapitre avec la rencontre avec papa Beckett, la rencontre officielle puisque je vous le rappelle Kate ne sait pas que Castle a rencontré son papa a deux reprises ;) même si je ne m'attarde pas vraiment sur cette rencontre, j'espère quand même que vous aimerez. ce chapitre est malheureusement court, mais il a été coupé en deux parce que l'initial était bien trop long -plus de 15 pages word-_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate :<strong>

Un fois lavés, séchés et habillés, nous nous rendîmes chez mon père. Tandis que nous avancions dans le couloir, Rick me dit :

_ Pour tout à l'heure…

_ Je sais, le coupais-je. Tu es désolé. Et je t'assures que ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive.

Il me fit un sourire penaud, et je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure. J'adorais sa petite mine de chien battu.

_ Arrête de faire ça, grogna t-il.

_ De faire quoi ? Demandais-je innocemment.

_ De te mordre la lèvre inférieure.

_ C'est totalement anodin !

_ Et terriblement excitant.

Contente de l'effet que lui faisait, j'accentuais le roulement de mes hanches en marchant.

_ You're such a tease… gronda t-il a mon oreille.

_ Je sais…  
>_ Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de douches froides que j'ai pu prendre à cause de toi, me glissa-t-il tandis que je frappais à la porte.<p>

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon père avant que je n'aie eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il nous fit un sourire chaleureux et nous fit entrer.

_ Katie, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, murmura mon père en me prenant dans ses bras.

_ Moi aussi papa. Je te présente Richard Castle, mon coéquipier.  
>Castle serra la main à mon père, et ce dernier lui fit un sourire<p>

_ Ravi de vous connaître, Castle.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi.  
>Je coupais court à ce dialogue en brandissant une bouteille de vin devant les yeux de mon père.<p>

_ Papa, j'ai apporté du vin. Je vais le mettre au frais ?

_ Oui ma chérie… tu sais où est le frigo ?

_ Je ne suis pas venue depuis longtemps, mais quand même… soupirais-je.

Je me rendis donc à la cuisine et mettais ma bouteille au frais. Je revins quelques minutes plus tard, et les deux hommes auquel je tenait le plus au monde discutaient avec ferveur. Cette vision réchauffa mon cœur, et je me fis remarquer en me raclant la gorge.

_ Ah, chérie. On passe à table tout de suite ? Proposa mon père.

_ Pas de problèmes pour moi, répondis-je. Rick ?

_ Pareil.

C'est donc dans la bonne humeur que nous commençâmes notre repas, discutant de tout et de rien. Quand nous arrivâmes au dessert, je me levais pour aider mon père à débarrasser, suivie de très près par Rick qui faisait de même, et mon père posa les assiettes à dessert sur la table.

_ Papa, commençais-je soudain. Il faut que je te dise un truc.

Mon père posa sa cuillère et me fixa, les sourcils froncés.

_ J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave… pas au sujet de l'enquête de ta mère ?

_ Non ! Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est… beaucoup moins grave, murmurais-je en jetant malgré moi un petit coup d'œil à Rick, qui me fit un sourire d'encouragement.

Soufflant un bon coup, je me laissais aller sur le dossier de ma chaise et prit la main de Castle dans la mienne, annonçant d'une traite :

_ En fait, Castle et moi, on est ensemble.

S'en suivit un long blanc, où j'attendais avec anxiété la réaction de mon père. C'est vrai que je ne lui avait pas présenté de petit copain depuis le lycée, avec Victor. Cet imbécile écervelé qui n'était avec moi uniquement pour le sexe… Cette pensée me rappela assez Josh, dans le fond. Je levais les yeux vers mon père, et vit qu'il abordait un petit sourire.

_ Tu as enfin trouvé un homme digne de toi, Katie, dit-il simplement.

J'étais soulagée. J'avais eu assez peur quand à la réaction de mon père, finalement.

_ Moi aussi je dois te dire quelque chose, commença mon père. En fait, je connais Castle depuis plus longtemps que ce que je t'ai laissé croire.

_ Quoi ?

_ Et bien… je suis allé le voir, pendant l'enquête de ta mère… tu sais, celle avant l'enterrement…

J'hochais la tête, surprise.

_ Je lui ai demandé de te protéger. Et puis après on s'est revus à l'hôpital, quand tu étais dans le coma.

_ Malgré ça je n'ai pas réussi à la protéger, murmura Rick.

_ Tu l'as prévenue. Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus… je connais ma petite fille, crois moi, et elle n'est pas facile à convaincre.

_ Attends attends attends ! M'écriais-je en me levant. Tu as déjà vu Rick sans que je le sache ? Tu lui a demandé de me protéger ? C'est pour ça, dis-je en me tournant vers Rick, que tu m'as fait tout ce speech chez moi ? Que tu t'es énervé, et que tu m'as…

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens, sachant très bien que sinon mon père me poserait des questions. J'en avait déjà dit beaucoup trop.

_ C'est pour ça, confirma Rick.

_ Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était mon père qui t'avais envoyé ? Demandais-je.

_ Je te l'ai fait comprendre. Je t'ai dit que tu ne te souciais pas des gens qui t'aimaient réellement.

_ Je pensais que tu parlais de toi.

_ Je parlais de moi, mais pas uniquement.

J'étais bouleversée par cette découverte, et Rick s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me laissais aller à cette étreinte quand mon père se racla la gorge. J'avais totalement oublié sa présence.

_ Enfin bref, conclut mon père. Et ensuite j'ai retrouvé Rick à ton chevet à l'hôpital… à la place de « Motocyclette boy ».

Je fusillais Castle du regard.

_ J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, s'excusa t-il avec un sourire penaud. Tu sais à quel point je le déteste !  
>Je levais les yeux au ciel.<p>

_ Et maintenant tu me l'amène ici et me le présente en tant que petit ami. Je comprend mieux son attitude, maintenant.

Je vis Castle rougir, et mon père eut un petit sourire. J'allais parler, quand la sonnerie du téléphone de Castle retentit dans la pièce.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa t-il en sortant son Iphone. C'est Alexis, je dois répondre.

J'hochais la tête et il s'éloigna pour répondre à sa fille.

_ Il te rend heureuse, Kate ? Demanda mon père tandis que je regardais le visage rayonnant de mon petit ami qui parlait à sa fille.

Je me tournais vers lui.

_ Oui, dis-je avec un sourire qui avait dores et déjà confirmé ma réponse.

_ C'est tout ce que je désire pour toi, dit mon père en souriant.

Je ne me rappelait pas l'avoir vu aussi heureux depuis la mort de maman. Rick raccrocha et s'approcha de moi, se collant contre mon dos.

_ Je suis désolé, mais il faut que je rentre. Alexis à besoin de moi…

Il me fit un sourire désolé, mais quelque chose dans son comportement attira mon attention, il semblait inquiet.

_ En fait… Alexis te demande.

J'étais assez surprise mais cette demande combinée à l'inquiétude de Rick, je savais de quoi retournait le sujet.

_ Papa, je dois partir, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Merci pour ce repas, et à la prochaine fois !

_ Merci pour ce repas, Monsieur Beckett, dit Rick.

_ Je t'en prie, appelle moi Jim.

Un sourire franc éclaira le visage des deux hommes, et nous prîmes congé de mon père, lui promettant de revenir une autre fois plus longuement.

Une fois dans la voiture, je demandais à Rick :

_ Que se passe t-il avec Alexis ? Demandais-je, inquiète.

Il grimaça.

_ Je ne sais pas… elle semblait heureuse, mais elle voulait absolument te parler, et au plus vite… Il soupira.

Je devinais aisément ce qu'il ressentait.

_ Rick…. Si tu trouves que je m'immisce trop dans la vie de ta fille… dis le moi, hein.

Il releva les yeux vers moi, surpris.

_ Non ! Non, pas du tout, c'est juste…

_ Tu te sens inutile, finissais-je à sa place.

Il hocha la tête silencieusement.

_ C'est pour ça que je te dis ça, dis-je de nouveau. Si tu veux que je passe moins de temps avec elle, pour que tu puisse profiter plus d'elle, dis le moi…  
>Je n'avais pas l'habitude de fréquenter les hommes qui avaient déjà des enfants. Même si j'étais sortie avec des hommes plus âgés, ils étaient bien plus imbus d'eux-mêmes pour avoir des enfants. Ce rôle était tout nouveau pour moi, et j'avais peur de trop m'immiscer dans leur relation que j'avais toujours trouvé exceptionnelle.<p>

_ Jamais, répondit Rick en secouant négativement la tête. Je suis tellement heureux qu'Alexis ait une présence féminine, une épaule sur laquelle se reposer… Meridith ne s'en est jamais occupée, elle me l'a laissée à l'âge de 6 mois pour partir avec son nouveau copain… J'ai toujours été seul pour l'élever.

J'écoutais en silence ses confessions que je savais intimes pour lui.

_ Il y a bien eu Gina, bien sûr… mais elle est arrivée dans ma vie alors qu'Alexis avait six ans. Elle a bien réagi à l'arrivée de cette femme dans ma vie, mais Gina n'a jamais apprécié ma fille, qu'elle estimait être une barrière entre elle et moi. Forcément, Alexis l'a ressenti. Elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre pendant des heures quelques fois…

Il soupira à l'évocation de cette période difficile de sa vie.

_ Après, quand nous nous sommes séparés, Alexis avait huit ans. Elle devenait bien plus indépendante, déjà. Nous passions plus de temps ensemble, et elle en était heureuse. La vie a continué son cours ainsi jusqu'à ses quinze ans… Et puis tu es entrée dans ma vie.  
>Il sourit à cette évocation.<p>

_ Alexis à toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Elle m'a toujours encouragé à faire le premier pas… je ne l'ai fait que trois ans plus tard. Maintenant, elle a presque 18ans, et elle a besoin de conseils que je ne pourrait jamais lui donner, malgré toute ma volonté. Alors sache que je ne t'en voudrais jamais de prendre soin de ma fille… tant que ça l'empêche de faire des bêtises ! Je ne suis pas prêt à devenir grand père à 40ans, crois moi !  
>Je ris avec lui à cette phrase.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Voili voulou ;)<br>J'espère que malgré le fait que ce chapitre est très court, vous avez aimé... N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je compte sur vous ! _

_petit extrait du prochain chap:_

**"_ Tu n'as pas encore faim ? Même pas un petit peu… ? Demandais-je, avec un haussement de sourcil non masqué.**

**_ De ton corps, toujours, grogna t-il en s'approchant de moi tel un guépard.**

**Il me prit dans ses bras, et je poussais un cri soudain, ne m'y attendant pas du tout. Il me porta dans ses bras jusqu'à la chambre, tandis que je mordillais son cou et son torse. Il me posa sur le lit en douceur, et captura mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Je gémis dans sa bouche quand il caressa ma langue de la sienne, tandis que ses mains étaient sur mes hanches."**

_Non non, ce n'est pas du tout un extrait pour vous faire languir... AHAHAH :D ^^  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello everybody :D Como està? ^^ _

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes des amours! :) _

_Alors voici le chapitre suivant, la deuxième partie du chapitre précédent, et c'est un chapitre M... (mieux vaut prévenir que guérir xD) _

_Oh, petit mot entre deux phrases: vous avez vu les deux sublimes promos pour la saison 4? OMG! :o  
>Je vous met les liens, <strong>enlevez les espaces<strong> pour pouvoir les voir ;) !_

_ www. youtube watch? v=QPSG7mqsHHU&feature=player_embedded Pour la promo de la saison 4!  
>www. youtube watch? v=-bUMSgYQ7l8&amp;feature=player_embedded pour voir Nathan et Stana présenter Castle et Beckett... C'est <strong>CHAUD<strong>! (si vous voulez la traduction je l'ai, demandez en MP!)_

_Voila après ce petit coup de pub je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, attention aux bouffées de chaleur... ;)_

* * *

><p>_ Kate ! S'écria Alexis en me sautant dans les bras. Je peux te parler ?<p>

_ Heu… oui. Bien sûr, répondis-je en voyant le regard confiant de Rick se poser sur moi.

_ Bonjour quand même, Alexis, s'exclama celui-ci.  
>Sa fille se tourna vers lui et s'excusa en allant l'embrasser.<p>

_ Si vous me cherchez, je suis dans mon bureau… j'ai du retard à rattraper, Gina va me tuer !

Je lui souris et suivit la rousse dans sa chambre.

_ Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Demandais-je à Alexis.

_ Je voulais savoir… est-ce que l'appartement sera libre ce soir ? Vers… 20heures ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

_ Oh ! Heu… je peux éventuellement demander à ton père de venir chez moi ce soir… donc oui. Enfin il faut que je réussisse à le convaincre sans avoir l'air suspect…

_ Propose lui un cinéma.. ou un resto ? me supplia-t-elle.

Devant le regard suppliant de la fille de Castle, je levais les yeux au ciel avant d'accepter.

_ Très bien. J'emmène ton père ce soir.

_ Merci !

Elle me sauta au cou et je la serrais contre moi.

_ Bon, passe une bonne soirée…

Je m'éclipsais, et hésitais entre descendre tout de suite ou passer un peu de temps dans la chambre de Castle. Finalement, j'optais pour la seconde option, et entrais dans la vaste pièce. Le lit semblait m'attirer, au centre de la pièce, n'ayant pas assez dormi ces derniers temps. Je passais en revue toute la pièce, tout en m'asseyant sur le lit. Un bouquin, des affaires déposées deca delà sur une chaise, et quelques affaires personnelles. Je ne pus m'empêcher de bailler à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, et décidais de m'allonger quelques minutes…

* * *

><p>_ Kate… Katie…<p>

La voix de Rick me semblait lointaine, estompée. Je sentis une main caresser ma joue, et des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Chaudes, pulpeuses, tellement attirantes… J'ouvris doucement les yeux, pour tomber dans ceux de Rick.

_ Comme dans la belle au bois dormant, fit-il remarquer, sa main toujours sur ma joue.

Je n'eus pas la peine de lui répliquer quoi que ce soit, il se penchait une nouvelle fois pour m'embrasser. J'ouvris doucement la bouche, et sa langue vint caresser délicatement mes lèvres, pour enfin trouver la mienne. Un ballet sensuel commença entre nos deux bouches, une lutte pour le pouvoir qu'aucun de nous deux n'arrivait à gagner. Il commençait déjà à gémir quand je l'attirais sur moi, le poids de son corps sur le mien me provocant une douce chaleur dans le corps.

_ Rick, soufflais-je entre deux baisers, Alexis.  
>il parut déçu, mais se détacha de moi. Je le tenais néanmoins pour qu'il ne bouge pas de sur moi.<p>

_ On va chez moi ? Proposais-je, trouvant là une occasion pour l'emmener loin d'ici.

_ Bonne idée…

Il se détacha de moi, et se leva.

_ Je prend mes affaires et on y va…

Il se retourna soudainement et me regarda.

_ Quelles affaires ? demanda t-il avec un haussement de sourcils.

Avec un petit sourire, j'ouvris sa table de nuit et lui brandit la boite de préservatifs. Je le vis déglutir, et avec un sourire carnassier je les glissais dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

_ Alexis, dit Castle en sortant de la chambre, on va chez Kate, je ne sais pas si je rentrerais ce soir.

La jeune rousse sortit la tête de sa chambre pour saluer son père. Rick prit son ordinateur portable, « au cas où » comme il se justifia, et nous prîmes la voiture pour se rendre chez moi. A peine arrivés, Castle se positionna derrière moi, embrassant mon cou, me faisant gémir quand il prit ma peau entre ses dents.

_ Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? Demanda mon homme.

_ Il est trop tôt !

_ Ma chérie, il est prêt de 19h30, soupira t-il.

Je frissonnais quand il prononça ce petit surnom, et il s'en rendit compte.

_ Je suis désolé, ça m'a échappé, s'excusa t-il. Si tu préfères que je garde mon bon vieux KB…

_ Non, c'est juste que… je n'ai pas l'habitude des petits surnoms…

Je baissais la tête.

_ Tu aimes pas quand je t'appelle ma chérie ? Demanda t-il en prenant mon menton entre ses mains.

_ Si… soufflais-je. Justement.

Il réussit à m'arracher un semblant de sourire avec son air triomphant.

_ Alors, que veux-tu manger ? Demanda t-il de nouveau.

_ Je mangerais bien… du thaï.  
>_ Vos désirs sont des ordres, Miss Beckett.<br>Il s'éloigna de moi, et aussitôt la chaleur de son corps me manqua. Se pouvait-il d'être accro à une personne à ce point ? Je le vis sortir son Iphone, et il composa le numéro tout en me faisant un clin d'œil. Et tandis qu'il commandait la nourriture, il regardait par la fenêtre et je ne pus m'empêcher de mater ouvertement son corps. Il n'avait pas un corps d'athlète, comme Josh ou Demming, mais son corps m'attirait bien plus que ceux de mes ex copains. Il n'avait pas le torse musclé, il ne faisait pas de sport, mais j'adorais le caresser. Et ce que j'adorais par-dessus tout c'était ses lèvres. Il parlait vraiment tout le temps, mais ses mots avaient maintenant l'effet de m'exciter, et vu les baisers avec lesquels il me faisait décoller… Quelques fois, tout en le regardant parler à qui que ce soit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que ses lèvres m'appartenaient. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi possessive avec un homme depuis mon premier amour, au lycée…

_ Et voila, s'exclama Castle en revenant vers moi, posant son Iphone sur le canapé.

_ Alors, en attendant, on fait quoi ?

_ On peut… faire des jeux de grands ? Demanda t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu es incorrigible, tu le sais, j'espère ?

_ Je sais, souffla t-il à mon oreille en s'approchant de moi.  
>Nous étions tous les deux assis sur le sol, et quand il s'approcha de moi je m'appuyais sur les coudes tandis qu'il posait ses mains de part et d'autre de mon corps.<p>

_ J'ai envie de toi… souffla t-il de nouveau, faisant frissonner tout mon corps.

Je fixais de nouveau ses lèvres, que je rêvais de capturer entre les miennes. De nouveau, une chaleur familière prit place dans mon bas ventre, tandis que je recommençais à désirer l'homme qui me regardait de ses yeux bleu océan. J'approchais mes lèvres de celles de mon partenaire, doucement, pour le faire languir, et capturais sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, la mordillant tandis qu'il gémissait, collant son torse à sa poitrine.

_ Attends, murmurais-je, relâchant sa lèvre par la même occasion. Attends que la nourriture arrive… j'ai faim !

Il rit doucement, mais se détacha néanmoins de moi.

_ Bien, miss Beckett, je me tiendrais sage jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Je reprenais ma respiration tandis qu'il s'asseyait, me jetant un coup d'œil complice par-dessus son verre de champagne.

Quand le livreur arriva, Rick prit la commande et posa le carton sur la table basse, devant mon canapé.  
>_ Alors, que veux-tu ? demanda t-il en ouvrant le carton.<p>

J'ouvris les yeux devant les choix, et prenais mes baguettes.

_ Je vais commencer par ça, annonçais-je.

Il prit ses baguettes et les yeux dans les yeux nous mangeâmes notre repas. Quand enfin, la dernière bouchée fut avalée, je m'affalais sur le canapé, tenant mon ventre dans mes mains.

_ Ouah ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé aussi bien ! Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

_ C'est vrai, dit Rick en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Ca fait du bien de manger…

_ Tu n'as pas encore faim ? Même pas un petit peu… ? Demandais-je, avec un haussement de sourcil non masqué.

_ De ton corps, toujours, grogna t-il en s'approchant de moi tel un guépard.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et je poussais un cri soudain, ne m'y attendant pas du tout. Il me porta jusqu'à la chambre, tandis que je mordillais son torse. Il me posa sur le lit en douceur, et captura mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Je gémis dans sa bouche quand il caressa ma langue de la sienne, tandis que ses mains étaient sur mes hanches. Ses grandes mains chaudes et fermes sur ma peau me remplissait d'un nouveau feu, et j'arquais ma jambe contre lui pour le sentir au plus près de moi. Il passa une main sous mon tee-shirt, remontant et caressant ma poitrine à travers le tissu de mon soutient gorge, je m'arquais contre lui. Sa main redescendit ensuite pour aller caresser mon flanc, descendant le long de ma jambe, m'envoyant des frissons dans le corps entier, et il attrapa ma cheville pour placer ma jambe sur ses hanches, rapprochant nos envies, et sa main finit alors par effleurer mes fesses.

_ Tu me traites d'allumeuse, mais tu n'es pas mal non plus dans le genre, soufflais-je en mordant son cou.

Il eut un petit rire qui secoua mon corps, et plongea ses yeux dans les miens :

_ Je me rattrape… C'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'allumes alors qu'on est au poste !

Et tout en me regardant dans les yeux il glissa sa main sur mes fesses, les fit glisser dans la poche de mon jean et me brandit fièrement le préservatif qu'il venait d'y extraire. Avec un sourire coquin, il replongea sur mes lèvres. Je sentis qu'il dégrafait le bouton de mon jean, et il le fit glisser sensuellement le long de mes jambes, tirant mon sous vêtement par la même occasion, et il vint se replacer au dessus de moi. La sensation de son jean contre ma peau nue me fit frissonner. Il continua son effeuillage de mes vêtements en m'enlevant mon tee-shirt, et je fermais les yeux face à la douceur de mon homme. Je sentis qu'il m'avait enlevé mon soutient gorge que lorsque sa bouche se posa sur mon sein, et j'étouffais un cri de surprise. Sa bouche chaude et humide explora mes deux monts avant d'embrasser mon nombril, jouant avec, et de descendre toujours plus bas. Mon bas ventre se crispa d'anticipation, et Rick dût le sentir car il jeta un regard apaisant, et prit ma main droite dans la sienne. Cela eut pour effet de me détendre instantanément quand je me perdis dans ses yeux océan, et je quittais terre quand il commença à me caresser de ses lèvres. Il joua avec mon plaisir pendant un certain temps, et au moment ou je m'approchais du plaisir ultime il remonta brusquement sur mon corps. Mécontente, je le poussais pour qu'il se couche à côté de moi et passais mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Je lui enlevais sa chemise, et déboutonnais son jean déjà déformé par son désir évident, et j'envoyais voler les deux vêtements à travers la pièce. Il ne restait plus que son boxer, dernier rempart à notre union intime. Je passais mes doigts sur le tissu, faisant gémir mon partenaire qui enfonça sa tête dans les oreillers et jura. Décidant de ne pas le faire trop languir, vu mon envie pressante de le sentir en moi, Je le dégageais de cette pièce de tissu encombrante et complétais notre union en le guidant en moi. Je poussais un soupir de bien être en le sentant entrer. Je n'avais pas quitté ses yeux pendant le moment ou nous nous étions unis, et une vague de plaisir se fit ressentir en moi tandis que la boule familière due au prémices de l'orgasme grossissait dans mon bas ventre. Rick releva alors le torse et se plaqua contre moi, capturant ma bouche dans une valse passionnée tandis que je commençais à bouger amplement mes hanches. Nous n'étions plus qu'un à ce moment, et un tremblement de terre aurait pu avoir lieu, nous n'aurions pas bougé. Rick permuta nos places, et il prit appui sur ses poignets pour approfondir ses va et viens, tandis que je serrais mes cuisses autour de ses hanches, nouant mes jambes sur le bas de son dos. Soudain, j'explosais en hurlant le prénom de mon amant, le plaisir me faisant complètement quitter terre. Il me suivit quelques secondes après en mordant mon cou, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses gémissements. Il se laissa tomber sur moi, se retenant avec ses bras pour ne pas poser de tout son poids sur moi, et posa son visage dans mon.

_ Je t'aime… murmurais-je dans son cou.

Il n'avait pas bougé, toujours sur moi, et il se redressa pour me regarder dans les yeux. Son regard brillait, et il me murmura :

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime. Plus que tout.

Il embrassa mes lèvres, mon cou, et la naissance de ma poitrine.

_ Tu es magnifique… souffla t-il en caressant mon corps d'une main, se soutenant de l'autre.

Je frissonnais, sa voix était rauque, pleine de désir une nouvelle fois, et je sentis son désir renaître entre mes jambes. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en me laissant aller contre les coussins, j'étais totalement conquise et émoussée par cet homme qui me transportait. Il s'écarta de moi pour retirer la protection et m'entraina à sa suite dans la cuisine. Il la jeta à la poubelle et replongea sur mes lèvres. Je sentis la table contre mes fesses, et il me poussa dessus. Je m'allongeai de tout mon long sur la surface froide, et relevais mes bras au dessus de ma tête, tandis qu'il s'était installé entre mes jambes. Il me regarda avec un regard ivre de désir, et ses yeux noircis détaillèrent mon corps quelques secondes avant qu'il ne plonge sur mon cou. Ses dents mordillèrent ma peau, ses mains caressèrent mon ventre, il me fit l'amour une nouvelle fois avec tendresse. Après cette étreinte passée, il me prit dans ses bras et monta à l'étage. Je somnolais dans ses bras, et quand je sentis les draps du lit épouser les formes de mon dos tandis qu'il me déposait délicatement sur mon lit, je tombais dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

><p><em>Et voila!<em>

_Le petit extrait: _

**_"_Je m'habillais en vitesse, déposait un baiser sur la tempe de l'amour de ma vie et quittais son appartement. J'hésitais à passer au loft prendre les dossiers, mais je me ravisais : Il fallait en parler d'abord. Je me rendis donc au commissariat, et croisais quelques agents que je saluais. Arrivé à l'étage, je sortis de l'ascenseur et me dirigeai vers le bureau du capitaine. Par chance, il était encore là. Sur la porte, le nom Florian Keteller semblait me narguer, me rappelant que ce n'était plus Montgomery. J'entrais en frappant discrètement.**

**_ Richard Castle… fit l'homme en me voyant entrer, me jugeant sarcastiquement du regard.**

** Il fit mine d'inspecter autour de moi, puis me demanda :**

**_ Où est la détective Beckett ?**

**_ Elle dort… Je viens vous voir pour vous parler de quelque chose d'important… quelque chose qui devra rester entre nous."**

_Vous devinez aisément de quoi il veut lui parler ;)  
>N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre impression... :D<br>Gros bisous! _

_XOXO _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey alors comme promis ce nouveau chapitre, qui est (je m'en excuse d'avance) très court et pas très interessant, mais il faut faire avancer l'enquête... Et puis je n'avais pas d'autre choix pour la coupure de ce chapitre, vous comprendrez en lisant le prochain... enfin surtout la fin ;)  
>enfin bref, fini les spoilers !<em>

_Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, et pour répondre à ta question Bibi, heum et bien la deuxième fois je n'ai pas décrit la scène donc Rick peut très bien avoir été cherché une protection avant mais bon on va laisser une part de mystère sur ce moment ;) Mais Kate prend la pilule, ne l'oubliez pas! ^^ (pas de bébés Caskett prévus pour le moment!) _

_Bon cette suite postée aujourd'hui à cause de certaines personnes qui me demandent activement de poster, une d'entre elle qui trouvait mes excuses pour ne pas poster irrecevables et bidons! xD  
>Alors remerciez Solealuna et Gillesinlove pour m'avoir OBLIGE (oui oui! ils sont très convainquants!) à poster ^^ <em>

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et rdv à la fin ;) _

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick :<strong>

Je la déposais sur le lit, et elle sombra aussitôt dans un sommeil réparateur. Je la contemplais quelques secondes, émerveillé, et couvris son corps nu avec une couverture. Malgré le fait que nous venions de faire l'amour, que j'étais comblé dans tous les sens du terme, je n'arrivais pas à sortir de mon esprit la confession de Kate. _Je t'aime… _elle l'avait dit naturellement, et mon cœur s'était accéléré. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes à ce moment, mais cependant je n'arrivais pas à apprécier. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête le fait que je la trahissait. J'avais toujours les dossiers que Montgomery m'avait envoyé avant son meurtre. Je les avaient lus et relus, étudiés pendant des heures… mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à les donner à Kate, même si ça avait un lien avec l'affaire en cours. Je n'arrivais pas, et je sais qu'elle m'en voudrait de lui avoir caché. Mais en même temps, plus j'attendais plus elle m'en voudrait. Je décidais alors, contre toute attente, de contacter une personne qui pourrait peut-être m'aider. Je regardais l'heure : 21h12. Avec un peu de chance, la personne que je voulais voir serait encore au poste. Je m'habillais en vitesse, déposait un baiser sur la tempe de l'amour de ma vie et quittais son appartement. J'hésitais à passer au loft prendre les dossiers, mais je me ravisais : Il fallait en parler d'abord. Je me rendis donc au commissariat, et croisais quelques agents que je saluais. Arrivé à l'étage, je sortis de l'ascenseur et me dirigeai vers le bureau du capitaine. Par chance, il était encore là. Sur la porte, le nom Florian Keteller semblait me narguer, me rappelant que ce n'était plus Montgomery. J'entrais en frappant discrètement.

_ Richard Castle… fit l'homme en me voyant entrer, me jugeant sarcastiquement du regard.

Il fit mine d'inspecter autour de moi, puis me demanda :

_ Où est la détective Beckett ?

_ Elle dort… Je viens vous voir pour vous parler de quelque chose d'important… quelque chose qui devra rester entre nous.

Il se renfonça dans son siège et me fit signe de m'assoir.

_ Très bien, je vous écoute.

Je m'assis et inspirais profondément.

_ Le capitaine Montgomery m'a envoyé des dossiers avant de mourir. Des dossiers… sur l'affaire de la mort de Johanna Beckett.

Le capitaine se redressa et posa ses coudes sur le bureau, me fixant de plus en plus intéressé.

_ Continuez, exigea t-il.

_ J'ai gardé ces dossiers chez moi… je n'en ai pas parlé à Beckett. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se précipite sur le cas.

_ Et dans ce dossier nous avons des preuves pour nous aider dans l'affaire en cours ? Demanda Keteller.

_ Je pense… Dans ce dossier, un nom que les gars ont évoqué revient… en plus de celui de la victime. Heu… un certain Maurice Herbert.

_ C'est lui qui a tout commandité ?

_ Oui. Il a commandité le meurtre de Johanna, et les deux autres tués au même moment. Il était le patron de Lockwood, Coonan et les autres…

_ Est-ce que Beckett le sait ?

_ Non. Je ne veux pas lui dire. Les gars non plus ne sont pas au courant.

_ Il me faudrait voir ces dossiers.

Je soupirais.

_ Réintégrez Beckett à l'équipe… elle a besoin de ça, argumentais-je.

_ Ca va la détruire, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi !

_ Je sais… mais elle en a besoin, et maintenant que je sais qui l'a tué… Je pourrais lui annoncer. S'il vous plaît, monsieur. Laissez moi m'occuper de Beckett.

Le capitaine souffla.

_ Je ne sais pas si je dois vous faire confiance, Castle. Après tout vous n'êtes qu'un civil… et je ne sais pas si vous saurez gérer ça.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Vous êtes en ce moment dans mon bureau à me donner des informations sur le meurtre de Johanna Beckett… alors que sa fille, votre petite amie, dort en ce moment même dans votre lit… Ca ne mérite pas ma confiance.

_ Je veux préserver Kate, explosais-je. Je veux qu'elle trouve enfin la paix avec cette histoire !

_ Très bien, occupez-vous de votre petite amie. Mais pour en revenir à notre enquête, le gars qui est mort là… Juan McCartney… il travaillait pour Maurice Herbert ?

_ Oui. Maurice Herbert est dans le milieu depuis des années…

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils et après quelques minutes de réflexion, il me demanda.

_ Où est-il, maintenant ?

_ Il est à Miami. Il est censé être mort en 2005, mais une récente plainte pour tapage nocturne est dans son dossier… elle date de trois mois. Il vit là bas depuis 12ans.

_ C'est drôle… ce nombre 12 revient souvent.

_ D'après le dossier, Herbert à déménagé à Miami quelques jours à peine après que Juan ai été tué… depuis il n'a plus donné signe de vie, a part cette plainte. Il vit là bas avec son associé, mais son nom reste inconnu dans le fichiers comme sur le tableau blanc.

_ Et comment savez vous ça ?  
>_ Montgomery à enquêté, avant de me donner le dossier. Il a rajouté le casier de Maurice Herbert.<p>

_ C'est un français, c'est ça ?

_ Oui monsieur.

_ Bien, Castle, merci de m'avoir tenu au courant. J'informerais les gars demain… mais je pense que donner des informations à Beckett serait une mauvaise idée.

_ Je ne sait pas monsieur… il faudrait que vous arrêtiez Herbert et le rameniez ici… et ensuite je lui parlerais de tout ça.

Il hocha la tête.

_ Vous avez résolu cette enquête, Castle. Vous servez peut-être à quelque chose, finalement.

_ Non, monsieur, dis-je en me levant, faisant fi du sarcasme. Roy Montgomery à résolu cette affaire.

Sans plus de cérémonies, je quittais la salle.

Je marchais jusqu'à chez Beckett en pensant à ce que je venais de faire. J'espérais sincèrement que Kate comprendrait… Une fois arrivé chez Kate, je pénétrais dans la chambre entourée de pénombre, et m'approchais du lit. Kate n'avait pas bougée, et je souris en voyant son visage paisible. Je n'arriverais sûrement pas à trouver le sommeil ce soir, et nous n'allions pas retourner au commissariat avant quelques jours, alors je pris mon ordinateur et l'allumais, continuant mon roman après m'être déshabillé pour dissimuler toute trace de ma sortie. A chaque fois que je ne trouvais pas mes mots, je regardais l'ange endormi à côté de moi, et un sourire heureux étirait mes lèvres tandis que je continuais à faire évoluer Rook et Nikki. Après quelques heures passées à écrire, je conclus mon texte, et finis mon roman. Avec un soupir de soulagement et de dépit que je poussais à chaque fois que je terminais un bouquin, je fermais mon ordinateur et me glissais sous la couverture que j'avais rabattue sur Kate. Il régnait une chaleur sourde dans la pièce, si bien que la couverture était inutile, mais c'était un prétexte pour camoufler nos corps nus. Je m'endormis finalement, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil distrait au réveil qui affichait 5heures du matin.

* * *

><p><em>Bon notre Castle a de gros problèmes... :P<em>

_pour la suite, le bouton review this story en dessous vous apelle... ^^_

_Un petit extrait pour vous faire patienter !_

**"Elle se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de poser le plateau rempli de pancakes sur mes genoux. Je me redressais et lui demandais :**

**_ Et tout ceci en quelle honneur ?**

**Elle me fit un magnifique sourire qui fit battre mon cœur plus rapidement, et murmura :**

**_ Juste parce que je t'aime.**

**Une sensation de bien être envahit mon cœur et mon corps, et je posais le plateau sur le côté pour pouvoir la prendre sur mes genoux.**

**_ Moi aussi je t'aime…**

**Elle se pencha en souriant et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embarquant dans un voyage merveilleux... "**

_il est tout mignon mon petit extrait... xD  
><em>

_gros bisous  
>XOXO <em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Bon et bien finalement je ne vais pas jouer ma sadique en raison des très nombreuses reviews reçues aux chapitres précédents :P _

_Pour répondre à Léo : (non non je ne me doute pas que tu t'appelles Léo, que tu étais dans ma classe toute l'année, qu'on a écrit une fic sadique ensemble, qu'on a joué sur ton téléphone pendant les deux heures de briefing sur le journalisme dans la classe de Français...) : Je met pour écrire une fic .. bien ça dépend! lol! Je dirais que pour un chap comme celui-ci heum 30min si l'inspiration est là le temps que je me relise, que je corrige des formulations etc (je suis une éternelle insatisfaite) et sans inspiration une bonne heure ^^' _

_Pour répondre à Sonia : oui bien sûr que je lis les com's des chaps précédent et je suis très heureuse de voir des anciens chapitre commentés! :)_

_UN GRAND MERCI A SWEETYLOVE30 qui a commenté presque tous mes chaps et avant d'aller au boulot! j'espère ne pas t'avoir mise en retard! lol! _

_Donc voici le dernier chap avant mon retour à Paris où mes publications seront compliquées..!_

_Bonne lecture :D ne me tuez pas à la fin !_

* * *

><p>Je fus tiré de mon sommeil par une odeur de pancakes qui vint chatouiller mes narines. J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre, avant de m'étirer.<p>

_ Salut la belle au bois dormant, fit Kate en s'asseyant sur le lit, un plateau dans les mains.  
>Elle avait enfilé ma chemise et boutonné deux boutons, mais j'apercevais sa peau laiteuse et si douce.<p>

_ Salut…  
>Elle se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de poser le plateau rempli de pancakes sur mes genoux. Je me redressais et lui demandais :<p>

_ Et tout ceci en quelle honneur ?

Elle me fit un magnifique sourire qui fit battre mon cœur plus rapidement, et murmura :

_ Juste parce que je t'aime.

Une sensation de bien être envahit mon cœur et mon corps, et je posais le plateau sur le côté pour pouvoir la prendre sur mes genoux.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime…

Elle se pencha en souriant et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embarquant dans un voyage merveilleux.

_ Hum… Kate, l'interrompis-je en cessant le baiser. Si tu n'arrêtes pas maintenant je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir.

_ Je sens ça, murmura t-elle en glissant une main sur mon torse.

_ Heu… non, ça c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je viens juste de me réveiller. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que tout en toi est un appel à la luxure et te voir là comme ça avec ma chemise… ca me torture !

Elle rit, un rire cristallin et merveilleux que j'adorais.

_ Dans ce cas, mangeons, souffla t-elle après un dernier baiser.

Nous mangeâmes tous les deux comme un couple marié, heureux, et après avoir épuisé le stock de pancakes, Kate se blottit contre moi.

_ J'ai fini mon livre, annonçais-je. Il faut que Gina me l'imprime cet après midi, peut-être que j'arriverais à avoir un exemplaire pour toi ce soir… Je vais l'appeler pour qu'elle se dépêche.

_ Tu l'as fini quand ?

_ Hier soir… en te regardant dormir.

Je n'avais pas besoin de voir son visage pour voir qu'elle rougissait. La sonnerie de mon téléphone nous coupa de nos songes, et je regardais le nom écrit sur l'écran : _Gina. _Quand on parle du loup ! Pensais-je.

_ Oui, Gina ? Demandais-je en décrochant.

_ Rick, je viens de recevoir ton roman… je l'ai lu, en partie… enfin bref, je suis en train de les imprimer ! Tu veux combien d'exemplaires ?

_ Heu… un seul ça me suffit. Sinon, je pourrais les avoir pour ce soir ?

_ Pour cet après midi même si tout se passe bien.

_ Okay ! Merci beaucoup Gina !

_ D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais… commença mon éditrice.

_ Heu… je dois te laisser ! Passe me donner l'imprimé cet aprèm okay ? Je dois te laisser !

Je raccrochais avant qu'elle ne parte dans des explications et des demandes sans fin, ce qui fit rire Kate contre moi.

_ Elle n'en finit jamais si on la laisse faire, murmurais-je.

Je me relevais et Kate gémit.

_ Il faut que je retourne chez moi, Kate, soupirais-je. Je dois attendre Gina… tu veux venir manger avec moi ce midi ? Proposais-je.  
>Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.<p>

_ Tu te rends compte que tu viens de me demander si je voulais attendre ton ex femme avec toi ? Soupira t-elle.

Devant ma tête confuse, elle explosa de rire.

_ Je rigole… va prendre ta douche, et on va chez toi.

_ Tu ne veux pas aller à la douche avec moi ? Proposais-je avec un sourire.

_ Si j'y vais, on ne sera jamais chez toi pour déjeuner, ria t-elle.

J'hochais la tête et elle me retint par le bras.

_ Tu devrais appeler Alexis, la prévenir qu'on va arriver, me dit-elle.

Elle s'inquiétait pour le bien être de ma fille et ça me réchauffait le cœur.

_ Je vais l'appeler avant d'aller à la douche, tu as raison ! Merci.

J'attrapais mon téléphone et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains. En fermant la porte, je composais le numéro de ma fille.

_ Allo ? Dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

_ Pumpkin ? C'est moi.

_ Ah ! Papa ? Tout va bien ?

_ Oui, je suis chez Kate, et elle m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'on venait manger ce midi.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis ma fille demanda :

_ Tu veux que je prépare quelque chose ?

_ Non, ne t'embête pas. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais mettre la table ?

_ Bien sûr.  
>_ Alors à tout à l'heure, je prend ma douche et on arrive.<p>

_ Okay, bisous.

Après avoir prévenu ma fille, je me glissais sous l'eau de la douche. Mes muscles crispés se déridèrent un à un, et je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Après avoir passé quelques minutes sous l'eau, je me savonnais avec le shampoing de Kate. Ca me fit bizarre de sentir la cerise en sortant de la douche. Je me dirigeais vers le salon, une serviette autour de la taille, et je vis Kate qui s'était habillée et changée. Elle avait mis un leggings noir, des bottes marrons, une tunique noire et un gilet qui lui arrivait aux fesses. Elle était à tomber.

_ Tu es magnifique, soufflais-je en m'approchant d'elle, embrassant son cou par derrière tandis que je l'emprisonnait dans mes bras.

Elle tressaillit, ne m'ayant pas entendu arriver, et se retourna. Elle s'était maquillée, simplement, mais son visage était magnifique. Elle avait souligné ses yeux d'un trait d'eye liner, et ses lèvres qui me donnaient tant envie de l'embrasser étaient couverte d'une fine trace de rouge à lèvre discret.

_ Tu n'es pas encore habillé, me fit-elle remarquer.

_ Je sais…

Mes mains sur ses hanches la collèrent contre moi, et je fis glisser mes lèvres sur son cou offert à mes caresses et baisers.

_ Rick… si tu continues comme ça, on n'arrivera jamais chez toi avant que Gina ne passe… et j'ai très envie de lire ton nouveau roman…

Je me renfrognais.

_ Alors comme ça tu préfères passer du temps avec mon livre qu'avec moi ?

_ Que veux-tu… je suis fan de l'auteur…  
>Elle me fit une petite moue qui me fit fondre.<p>

_ Et puis, rajouta t-elle en faisant glisser son doigt sur mon torse d'une manière qui me fit déglutir, j'aurais du temps à tuer avec l'homme plus tard…

Sur ce, elle s'écarta de moi et je restais ainsi, complètement déboussolé, avant qu'elle ne me jette mes vêtements à la figure.

_ Allez, habille toi !

Je m'exécutais et nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon appartement.

* * *

><p>_ Hey, Alexis ! M'écriais-je en ouvrant la porte.<p>

_ Coucou papa ! dit ma fille en venant m'embrasser, un grand sourire au lèvres.

_ Salut Alexis ! dit Kate en l'embrassant sur la joue.

_ Alors, on mange quoi ? demanda Kate en prenant la main d'Alexis. Si vous voulez, je peux faire à manger ?

_ Je vais t'aider ! Dit Alexis en l'entraînant vers la cuisine.

Je regardais les deux femmes de ma vie se diriger vers la cuisine, et Kate sortit les casseroles en rigolant avec ma fille. Je les regardait ainsi un moment, attendri, quand la sonnette me tira de mes réflexions. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et allais l'ouvrir.

_ Gina ! M'exclamais-je. Entre, je t'en prie.

Mon ex femme me salua et entra dans le loft. Tandis que je refermais la porte, elle me tendit l'imprimé qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac.

_ Tiens, tu remerciera l'éditeur, dit-elle.

_ Merci beaucoup Gina.

_ Bonjour, fit Kate en s'approchant.

Gina, surprise, se retourna et la salua.

_ Vous restez pour manger ? demanda Kate, timidement.

_ Je…  
>Gina me regarda, comme pour me demander la permission, et j'haussais les épaules.<p>

_ Je veux bien, accepta Gina en souriant.  
>Kate lui rendit son sourire et j'étais extrêmement surpris de l'initiative de Kate. Je savais qu'elle ne portait pas Gina dans son cœur, et qu'elle avait énormément souffert de me voir partir avec elle l'an dernier, mais pourtant sa proposition était sincère, et cela remplit mon cœur de joie.<p>

_ On mange quoi ? Dis-je en me ressaisissant.

* * *

><p>_ Castle… Castle !<p>

Je m'écroulais dans le plaisir absolu en soufflant le nom de la femme que j'aimais. Haletante, elle me serra dans ses bras, ma tête étant posée sur sa poitrine, et je reprenais doucement ma respiration.

_ Tu vois, j'ai lâché mon bouquin quelques secondes pour t'accorder du temps… Dit Kate en souriant.

Je grognais, et ça la fit rire de plus belle.

_ Oh allez… ne soit pas jaloux de Nikki et Rook, Rick… il n'y a rien entre nous, je t'assures !

Je grognais de nouveau, dépité. Depuis hier, quand nous avions dîné avec Gina, j'attendais le coup de fil du capitaine, et j'étais préoccupé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Kate en relevant mon menton pour plonger son regard dans le mien. Je te sens… ailleurs.

Mon cœur se serra. Ma mère m'avait toujours dit de ne jamais avoir la tête ailleurs quand on faisait l'amour à une femme… elle le sentait tout de suite. Je n'aurais jamais du me laisser séduire ce soir.

_ Que veux-tu dire, dis-je avec humour. Je suis encore en toi… *

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, Castle. Fais pas l'innocent.

Je soupirais et m'éloignais d'elle pour m'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, réfléchissant le plus rapidement possible à comment lui annoncer.

_ Rick… ! Réponds moi s'il te plait…

_ Je…

Je fus coupé par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui retentit. Je me levais et m'habillais en soupirant, avant d'aller ouvrir suivi par Kate qui me fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Capitaine ? M'écriais-je en ouvrant la porte.

_ C'est bien moi, Castle. Vous me laissez entrer ? Demanda t-il en entrant.

_ Je vous en prie, railla Kate en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Vous êtes chez moi.

_ Je dois vous parler de quelque chose, dit Florian en s'asseyant.

Il croisa mon regard et détourna les yeux, juste après que j'ai pu apercevoir la froideur de son regard.

_ On vous écoute, soupira Kate en s'asseyant face à lui.

Et là, le pire de mes cauchemars commença quand Florian Keteller raconta tout ce que je lui avais confié deux jours auparavant.

* * *

><p><em>*Cette réplique appartient à Samantha Jones dans "Sex and the city" <em>

_Ne me tuez pas! XD  
>Sachez que vous avez besoin de moi pour la suite! XD<br>Un petit extrait trèèèès sadique (oui oui je suis méchante mais que voulez-vous..) _

**"_ Kate… sanglotais-je. J'étais sincère… je voulais te protéger, crois moi ! Crois moi !**

**Je n'avais jamais été aussi anéanti de ma vie et le monde semblait s'écrouler autour de moi.**

**_ Je ne peux pas, Rick… souffla Kate, des sanglots dans la voix. Je ne peux plus…**

**Elle s'adossa au mur et prit sa tête entre ses mains avant de souffler :**

**_ C'est fini, Rick… "**

_Bon ok, j'avoue que ce coup là il était sadique.. :P j'ai pas pu résister...  
>Vos impressions? <em>

_gros bisous_

_XOXO _


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou chers lecteurs...  
>Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée de tout le retard que j'ai pris dans mes publications mais j'ai des restrictions sur Internet et la rentrée m'a achevé côté temps libre je suis minime...<br>en plus, vous allez réellement me détester parce que c'est un petit chapitre, vraiment très petit, pour me faire pardonner la suite sera plus longue mais là il fallait que je coupe là!_

_Sinon je remercie encore tous les reviewers, merci c'est vous qui faites vivre cette histoire... !_

_Ce chapitre n'est pas très joyeux en plus... rooh j'ai tout pour plaire moi aujourd'hui ^^  
><em>

_Bon allez je vous laisse lire!_

* * *

><p>_ Co… Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Souffla Kate en se retournant vers moi, les yeux brillant et le corps crispé.<p>

_ Kate… attends, je vais t'expliquer…

_ Non ! Hurla t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, il n'y a rien à expliquer ! comment veux-tu expliquer, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

_ Je vais vous laisser, dit le capitaine en se levant.  
>Je le fusillais du regard alors qu'il sortait, claquant la porte derrière lui.<p>

Je m'approchais de Kate mais elle leva la main pour m'en empêcher

_ Ne m'approche pas ! Cria t-elle en laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

_ Kate, je t'en supplie…

_ Non ! Rick, non ! Je… je croyais que tu m'aimais ! Comment ais-je pu être aussi stupide ?

Les larmes coulaient maintenant à flot sur ses joues à présent et mon cœur se brisa à l'entente de cette phrase.

_ Ne mélange pas tout, Kate ! Je t'aime ! Criais-je.

_ Non ! Non, ne dis pas ça ! Ne dis pas ça ! Hurla t-elle.

Elle eut un soubresaut en explosant de nouveau en sanglots. J'essayais de nouveau de l'approcher mais elle se recula. Elle craquait complètement, elle avait laissé tomber ses barrières en se mettant avec moi et elle le regrettait à présent.

_ En prétendant m'aimer, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? tu sais à quel point cette affaire compte pour moi !

_ Je voulais te protéger, Kate !

_ Me protéger ? Me protéger ? En me cachant celui que je cherche depuis 12ans ? Qui hante mes nuits depuis 12ans !

Elle vacilla et se retint à la table, mais m'empêcha de nouveau d'approcher quand j'essayais de l'aider.

_ Kate… je t'en supplie, arrête ! Je suis sincère depuis le début quand à mes sentiments pour toi !

_ Si tu étais aussi sincère que tu le dis, tu ne m'aurais pas infligé ça, Rick… Comment as-tu pu te comporter normalement avec moi, tout en me cachant ça ? Comment as-tu pu me faire l'amour en me trahissant de la sorte ? Hurla t-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

Des larmes passèrent la barrière de mes yeux et je m'écroulais à genoux sur le sol, face à elle.

_ Kate… sanglotais-je. J'étais sincère… je voulais te protéger, crois moi ! Crois moi !

Je n'avais jamais été aussi anéanti de ma vie et le monde semblait s'écrouler autour de moi.

_ Je ne peux pas, Rick… souffla Kate, des sanglots dans la voix. Je ne peux plus…

Elle s'adossa au mur et prit sa tête entre ses mains avant de souffler :

_ C'est fini, Rick…

Mon cœur se brisa à l'entente de cette phrase et je laissais échapper un cri de douleur et de désespoir. Mes yeux cherchèrent les siens, mais le regard dans le vide elle murmura de nouveau :

_ Castle… c'est fini. Je ne veux plus te voir… va t'en. Va t'en ! Hurla t-elle en se laissant aller contre le mur, mettant sa tête dans ses genoux.

_ Ne fais pas ça… Kate, ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas me tuer, Kate ! Pardonne moi, je t'en conjure !

_ Je ne peux pas, Rick, haleta t-elle. Tu as brisé mon cœur aussi fort que quand ma mère est morte… je ne peux pas.

_ Je t'aime ! Hoquetais-je.

_ Je ne peux plus te croire… Rick, sort de chez moi.

Elle ferma les yeux et je vis que tout espoir de la convaincre était mort. Le cœur brisé, la respiration laborieuse et les jambes tremblantes, je sortis de chez elle. Je sortis dans la rue, et les passants me dévisagèrent étrangement, et je ne fis même pas attention quand une camionnette s'arrêta juste devant moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul en voyant un fusil sortir de la fenêtre passager, mais il était déjà trop tard. Une douleur sourde me crispa le ventre, et je m'écroulais sur le sol. Dans la vague attention que je portais au monde extérieur, je crus entendre un cri, une voix que je connaissait si bien, et ma main fut prisonnière d'un étau chaud et tremblant. J'ouvris les yeux avec peine, et tombais sur le visage que j'aimais tant.

_ Kate… soufflais-je.

Je toussais en grimaçant, ne m'étant pas rendu compte de la douleur que ce simple mot engendrerait

_ Rick ! Oh.. Rick!

Une larme qui coulait sur sa joue vint tomber sur ma chemise.

_ Rick, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.. tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, je t'en supplie n'en prend pas compte… je t'aime !  
>Je n'arrivais même pas à répondre à la femme que j'aimais, et je sentais le froid engourdir mes membres.<p>

_ J'ai… froid… soufflais-je en déglutissant avec peine.

_ Rick ! Reste avec moi, d'accord ? J'ai appelé une ambulance, ils vont arriver… Rick, ne me laisse pas !

Je vis son si beau visage tordu par la peur et la souffrance, je regrettais tellement de lui infliger tout ça…

_ Je t'aime, soufflais-je avec les dernières forces qu'il me restait.

Elle eut un sanglot à ma phrase et caressa ma joue.

_ Moi aussi, Rick…

Je fermais doucement les yeux, la douleur me rappelant à elle tandis que la sensation de la main de Kate sur ma joue s'estompait.

_ Rick ! Rick, ne me laisse pas !

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de sombrer dans le néant.

* * *

><p><em>NE ME TUEZ PAAAS vous avez besoin de moi pour la suite :D<br>XD  
>Bon allez un petit extrait quand même... <em>

**_ "_****_ Kate ? Kate, où est papa ? Demanda Alexis en se précipitant dans mes bras. **

** Ses joues roses étaient striées des larmes qui avaient coulées de ses yeux rougis. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et elle eut un soubresaut en enfouissant sa tête dans ma poitrine.**

**_ Oh, ma chérie… Il est au bloc, murmurais-je en lui caressant le dos.**

**Elle étouffa un sanglot, et je me tournais vers Martha qui avait elle aussi les yeux rougis par son chagrin. Je l'avais appelée et elle avait quitté sa pièce de théâtre pour venir me rejoindre aussi vite que possible à l'hôpital. Elle me fit un petit sourire compatissant, et remarqua les traces de sang sur mon tee-shirt.**

**_ Kate, vous allez bien ? Demanda t-elle.**

**_ Oui, ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas."**

_oui, je sais... très nul mon extrait, désolée... _

_Si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir et si non, pourquoi?  
>Gros bisous à la prochaine fois! :)<br>XOXO _


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everybody! :D I'm back!  
>avouez que je me suis bien faite pardonner de mon absence à longue durée avec mes deux OS postées cette semaine! ^^<br>Bon donc voici mon chap 12; je ne vais pas jouer ma sadique plus longtemps... :P (j'ai hésité, croyez moi lol) _

_voici la suite en espérant que ça vous plaît toujours autant.  
>Ah oui j'aimerais remercier Madoka Ayu &amp; Gillesinlove pour le dialogue entre Kate et Alexis, sans eux deux je n'aurais jamais réussi à donner un sens à ce dialogue sans qu'il soit trop OOC.<em>

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate :<strong>

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent, ces putains d'ambulances ? Mes mains ainsi que tout mon corps tremblait sous l'émotion. Mes doigts serraient vainement la chemise de Rick, comme si je voulais arrêter le sang de couler, mais c'était peine perdue. Le sang passait entre mes doigts, et continuait a tâcher le béton sans relâche.

_ Aidez moi ! Hurlais-je aux personnes qui s'étaient attroupées autour de nous. Il n'y a pas de médecins, ici ?  
>Ma voix était entrecoupée de sanglots incontrôlés et accompagnés de soubresauts de désespoir. Un homme se dégagea de la foule et vint s'agenouiller près de moi.<p>

_ Je suis médecin, laissez moi faire.

Il me poussa sur le côté, et je tombais assise sur le bitume, mais je n'en avais que faire. Mes yeux ne lâchaient pas Rick, et je regardais mes mains ensanglantées. Mon cerveau semblait déconnectée, tout était brumeux autour de moi. L'homme qui était au dessus de Castle pour compresser la blessure se retourna pour me demander quelque chose et constata mon état.

_ Mme ! Mme ! Restez avec moi, d'accord ? vous ne devez pas vous évanouir !

J'hochais la tête, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, et un petit garçon se détacha de la foule pour s'approcher de moi.

_ Mme ? J'ai écrit sur le papier le numéro de la plaque du camion… bafouilla t-il en rougissant.  
>Cette phrase eut pour effet de me faire sortir de ma léthargie et je remerciais activement le petit garçon, lui faisant une bise sur la joue. Il rougit et retourna en courant dans la foule attroupée autour de nous. Soudain, j'entendis les sirènes de l'ambulance résonner dans la rue, et je soufflais. Un coup d'œil au médecin m'apprit que Castle allait bien pour l'instant, mais il commençait à lâcher prise. Les ambulanciers se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule qui commença à se dissiper, et tout se passa très vite. Castle fut emmené sur un brancard, et au moment de fermer les portes de l'ambulance j'essayais de monter dedans mais un ambulancier m'arrêta.<p>

_ Madame, vous ne pouvez pas monter.

_ Lieutenant Beckett, de la police de New York, cet homme est mon coéquipier, dis-je fermement en montrant mon badge. Je monte avec vous

Il n'opposa plus de résistance et ferma la porte derrière moi.  
>Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital fut de courte durée, et je n'avais pas quitté Rick du regard pendant tout le trajet. Arrivés à l'hôpital, j'accompagnais le brancard jusqu'à la porte du bloc qui se referma sur moi. Ce fut à cet instant, dans le couloir de l'hôpital, que je réalisais tous les derniers évènements. Et là, j'explosais en sanglots. M'appuyant contre le mur je me laissais glisser sur le sol, et me recroquevillais sur moi-même, enfouissant mon visage dans mes genoux. Je restais longtemps ainsi à déverser ma peine, et ce fut une infirmière qui me trouva ainsi.<p>

_ Mademoiselle ? S'enquit-elle. Mademoiselle, vous êtes blessée ?

Je relevais la tête, et elle aperçut mes mains ensanglantées.

_ Mademoiselle suivez moi, je vais vous soigner, dit-elle en m'aidant à me relever.

_ Non ! non, m'écriais-je, je vais bien, mais mon partenaire à été blessé, est-ce qu'il va bien ?

L'infirmière me regarda avec un air que je ne suis identifier avant de me dire :

_ La dernière personne qui est entrée dans ce bloc il y a 15 minutes n'en est pas encore ressorti… je vous tiens au courant je vous le promet mais venez avec moi, je vais vous aider à vous nettoyer, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçait une nouvelle fois. Elle me mena à la salle de bains d'une des chambres inoccupées, et me nettoya les mains. Une fois ceci effectué, je lui demandais :

_ Je peux prévenir des amis ?

_ Bien sûr, je vais vous mener à la salle d'attente.  
>puis elle me regarda et en fronçant les sourcils elle me glissa :<p>

_ Vous devriez passer chez vous vous changer, dit-elle en montrant mon tee shirt ensanglanté, et puis.. dormir un peu, surtout.

_ J'ai l'air si misérable que ça ? murmurais-je.

Elle me fit un petit sourire compatissant.

_ Je le ferais, merci… mais il faut que j'appelle mes amis, réellement.

L'infirmière hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et me mena à la salle d'attente, où elle me laissa. Avec des mains fébriles, je pris mon téléphone et appelais Alexis, Martha, Lanie, Esposito et Ryan.

* * *

><p>_ Kate ? Kate, où est papa ? Demanda Alexis en se précipitant dans mes bras.<br>Ses joues roses étaient striées des larmes qui avaient coulées de ses yeux rougis. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et elle eut un soubresaut en enfouissant sa tête dans ma poitrine.

_ Oh, ma chérie… Il est au bloc, murmurais-je en lui caressant le dos.

Elle étouffa un sanglot, et je me tournais vers Martha qui avait elle aussi les yeux rougis par son chagrin. Je l'avais appelée et elle avait quitté sa pièce de théâtre pour venir me rejoindre aussi vite que possible à l'hôpital. Elle me fit un petit sourire compatissant, et remarqua les traces de sang sur mon tee-shirt.

_ Kate, vous allez bien ? Demanda t-elle.

_ Oui, ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Lanie et Esposito me firent un petit sourire compatissant et Ryan s'assit à côté d'eux. J'entrainais Alexis pour m'asseoir, et elle se blottit contre moi. Nous restâmes dans le silence pendant de longues minutes, avant que je demande à Alexis :

_ Au fait ma chérie, comment s'est passé ta soirée avec Ashley ?

Elle soupira et eut un petit sourire.

_ C'était … surprenant.  
>Elle rougit un peu, et je lui sourit avant de demander :<p>

_ Allez, développe !

_ Et bien… je sais pas si c'est normal, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais.

_ Je comprend, on se fait souvent des idées… Mais c'était… pas bien ? Enfin, tu n'as pas pris de plaisir ? demandais-je doucement pour que seule elle m'entende.

Elle rougit légèrement, et répondit sur le même ton :

_ Non… enfin si… mais ça a été romantique, mais… maladroit en même temps, tu vois ?

J'hochais la tête, et elle continua :

_ Je m'attendais à plus de sensations, en fait, finit-elle.

_ C'est normal, murmurais-je. La première fois est souvent assez décevante, la plupart du temps. Mais vous apprendrez petit à petit à connaître vos corps, à les exploiter et vous prendrez de plus en plus de plaisir.

Elle me sourit, et une question me brûlait les lèvres.

_ Heu Alexis… vous avez bien mis des protections, hein ?

_ Oui ! oui, bien sûr…

_ Et tu n'as pas trop eu mal ?

_ Si, murmura t-elle avec une grimace, mais ça passe. Et puis après j'ai eu mal aussi, mais j'ai pris une douche et c'est passé. Les sensations sont bizarres, après… on se sent… euphorique, bien et détendu à la fois.

Elle ressemblait à une petite fille en me parlant, ses joues rosissaient de plus en plus.

_ Je comprend ça, Alexis. Ne t'en fais pas.

Je caressais tendrement ses cheveux, et remarquait que quelque chose la tracassait.

_ Que se passe t-il, Alexis ? Demandais-je d'une voix douce.

_ Je… Elle bafouilla avant de regarder ses pieds. C'est gênant.

_ Je te promet de ne pas me moquer. Je ne l'ai pas fait jusque là, je suis sérieuse sur ces choses là. Si tu as des doutes, ou des craintes, il faut en parler.

Elle inspira a fond.

_ Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça ?

Je ne comprenais pas réellement le sens de sa question, et elle dut le voir car elle murmura :

_ Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que je… heu je n'ai pas…

elle mordit sa lèvre et semblait chercher ses mots, je lui suggérait :

_ Tu n'as pas eu d'orgasme ?

Elle rougit violemment tout en baissant la tête.

_ C'est normal, Alexis, soufflais-je d'une voix réconfortante en lui caressant le dos dans une caresse apaisante. Il faut que vous appreniez à vous découvrir, vous explorer, ça ne marche pas à chaque fois !

_ Mais est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé de ne pas en avoir ?

_ Bien sûr ! comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas automatique, il faut apprendre à connaître son corps et celui de son partenaire.

_ Mais pourtant toi tu as souvent des orgasmes avec papa…. Je vous entend parfois ! Et vous n'êtes pas ensembles depuis longtemps !

Je rougis violement à mon tour devant la franchise de l'adolescente. Mais je ne pouvais pas nier l'évidence.

_ Alexis… ton père et moi, c'est… différent.

_ En quoi c'est différent ?  
>Je soupirais, ne sachant pas réellement quoi répondre.<p>

_ Et bien… ton père et moi avons attendu très longtemps…

_ Donc plus on attend plus on a de chances d'en avoir ?

_ En fait il n'y a pas que ça, Alexis… ton père et moi, on s'est cherché pendant des années, on a attisé notre désir pendant des années.

Elle me regardait éberluée, ne semblant pas comprendre.

_ On se lançait des pics, des allusions, des sous entendus qui éveillaient notre désir l'un pour l'autre, ajoutais-je.  
>Je souriais.<p>

_ C'était un jeu entre nous.

_ Mais, demanda Alexis, en trois ans tu n'as jamais eu envie de craquer alors que tu avais envie de lui ?

Je souris en caressant sa joue.

_ Si tu savais à quel point ça a été dur de résister !

_ Pourquoi tu n'as pas cédé dans ce cas ?  
>_ J'avais peur…<p>

_ Peur de quoi ? s'étonna Alexis.  
>_ Je ne sais pas trop…<p>

Je revenais au sujet initial, plus que perturbée par la tournure de la conversation.

_ Donc Alexis le désir s'entretient mutuellement et le plaisir n'en sera que décuplé, mais aussi…

_ Mais aussi ?  
>Je souris, et murmurais :<p>

_ Il faut qu'il trouve ton point sensible !

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux, puis je la vis sourire avec malice :

_ J'en déduis que papa a trouvé le tien…

_ Oh que oui…  
>Nous nous mîmes à rire toutes les deux. Ca me faisait bizarre d'avoir parlé aussi librement avec Alexis de ma relation avec son père, mais ça me détendait en même temps…<p>

Nous attendîmes des heures durant dans la salle d'attente, je commençais à m'endormir, quand Ryan s'assit à côté de moi, me faisant signe de parler doucement. Lanie dormait dans les bras d'Esposito, qui celui-ci nous regardait parler. Martha s'était assoupie sur les sièges, Alexis dormait sur mes genoux.

_ On a exécuté les ordres du capitaine, on avait pas le choix. Le capitaine a fait ramener Maurice Herbert et son acolyte de Miami. On a voulu attendre avant de l'interroger, on a voulu attendre que tu l'interroges…

J'hochais la tête.

_ Merci, les gars… Tu sais qui est son acolyte anonyme ? demandais-je.

_ Et bien, on a son nom mais on ne sait absolument rien de lui. Il s'appelle Kyle Jackman c'est tout ce qu'on sait.

_ Très bien, c'est déjà ça. Je l'interrogerait demain…

_ Il est 4heures du matin, ce sera peut-être tout à l'heure.

_ C'est vrai…

A ce moment là, un médecin entra dans la pièce.  
>_ Excusez moi, vous êtes là pour monsieur Castle ? demanda t-il.<p>

_ Oui ! m'écriais-je.

_ Monsieur Castle est tiré d'affaire, nous avons pu extraire la balle.

Je souris, et mes yeux s'humidifièrent. Rick allait bien…

_ Cependant, continua le médecin, il est plongé dans le coma…

un lourd silence accueillit sa déclaration, et ce fut Martha qui le brisa.

_ Il va se réveiller, docteur ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix était chevrotante, elle ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses mais à cet instant elle semblait au bord de l'implosion.

_ Très sérieusement, je n'en sais rien, madame. Tout ce que je peux vous suggérer, c'est de lui parler… certains patients réagissent très bien quand ils entendent la voix de leurs proches…  
>Nous hochâmes la tête, et le patient s'éclipsa. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres, les larmes aux yeux, et tous les regards se vrillèrent sur moi. Alexis posa sa main sur mon bras.<p>

_ Viens, Kate, on va voir papa.

Elle me tira et je la suivis dans les couloirs. En arrivant devant la chambre de Rick, j'ouvris doucement, comme si je craignais ce qui m'attendait là bas. Rick était couché sur le lit, paisible. J'adorais le regarder dormir, il était réellement attirant, beau. Alexis s'assit sur une chaise qu'elle approcha du lit, et attrapa la main de son père.

_ Tu veux que je te laisse, Alexis ? Demandais-je en la voyant chercher ses mots.

_ Non, Kate, reste. Je vais rentrer dans pas longtemps, je veux que tu sois là.

J'hochais la tête, et me reculais pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

_ Papa… C'est moi. Alexis se racla la gorge. Je… Ecoute, il faut que tu te réveilles, okay ? Je t'aime, tu le sais… alors il faut que tu te réveilles, papa… je t'aime. Je reviens demain matin…

Elle se leva, et posa un baiser sur le front de son père. Puis elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un petit sourire.

_ Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? demandais-je.

_ Oh je ne veux pas que tu te dérange, Kate, tu ferais mieux de rester avec papa, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Tu ne me dérange pas, Alexis. Crois moi, je préfère te raccompagner que de te voir prendre un taxi à 4heures du matin. Viens, on va laisser a grand-mère venir voir ton père.

Elle hocha la tête et je pris sa main pour se diriger vers la sortie. En passant, je m'arrêtais dans la salle d'attente, laissant le champs libre a Martha et a nos amis. Après les avoir prévenus, je me dirigeais vers la sortie, tenant étroitement Alexis contre moi, et une fois dans la voiture, elle me regarda, me murmurant :

_ Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?

J'ouvris la bouche, surprise, je ne connaissais pas Alexis si défaitiste.

_ Bien sûr qu'il va s'en sortir, affirmais-je en tournant la tête vers elle, au feu rouge.

Elle me regardait de ses grands yeux innocents, qui me serrèrent le cœur, et je posait ma main sur son genoux.

_ Ma chérie, ton père est un battant. Il ne nous abandonnera pas toutes les deux, crois moi. Il n'a pas le droit… sinon j'irais lui botter les fesses en enfer !  
>Elle se mit à rire, et un sourire se fraya un chemin sur mes lèvres. Je redémarrais, et bientôt je me garais sur le parking du loft. En arrivant en haut, je suivais Alexis qui était épuisée et qui n'arrivait presque plus à tenir debout. Je l'aidais à enfiler son pyjama et elle se glissa sous la couette. Tandis que je me dirigeais vers la porte, elle me souffla :<p>

_ Kate ?

_ Hum ?

_ Merci…

Sur ces mots, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil. Je restais quelques secondes à la regarder dormir, avant de me diriger vers la chambre de Rick. Je me changeais, enfilant un Jean propre et une chemise de Rick, et descendit au salon. Je trouvais l'exemplaire de Heat Rise que Rick m'avait donné sur la table devant le canapé, et je le pris pour continuer ma lecture. Cependant je n'arrivais pas à me plonger dans les personnages, mon esprit était encore trop troublé par les évènements de la soirée et quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit je trouvais là une occasion pour reposer le manuscrit.

_ Martha, murmurais-je en voyant la mère de Rick entrer. Comment allez vous ?  
>Je me levais pour aller à sa rencontre, et elle me fit un petit sourire qu'elle aurait sûrement voulu rassurant mais qui me démontrait son état.<p>

_ Je vais bien, Kate… je tiens le coup…

_ Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? demandais-je tandis qu'elle s'assit sur le canapé.

_ Non, Kate… je dois vous parler.

Devant sa mine sérieuse, je m'assis devant elle et elle me prit les mains, les serrant entre ses doigts.

_ Vous savez qui a tiré sur mon fils ? Demanda t-elle.

_ Je… non. C'est sûrement la même personne que celle qui m'a tiré dessus au cimetière, mais je ne sait pas qui il est. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai deux suspects chef de l'opération qui sont prêts à être interrogés au poste. Je vous promet qu'il me diront tout, croyez moi.

Elle me fit un petit sourire, et je vis une larme couler sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya distraitement. Ma gorge se serra tandis que je pensais à ma propre mère.

_ Je… je suis réellement désolée pour tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, Martha, soufflais-je. C'est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas rouvert le dossier du meurtre de ma mère…

_ Non, Kate… C'est mon fils qui a rouvert le dossier de ta mère. Et je comprend ton obsession, il s'agit de ta maman.

_ Mais j'ai failli y laisser ma vie, et maintenant Rick est entre la vie et la mort…  
>Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières pour les empêcher de couler, mais j'avais tellement de mal…<p>

_ Il me manque déjà, murmurais-je a Martha, qui me regarda avec compassion. Vous savez… ses blagues débiles qui ne sont pas drôles mais qui me font rire parce qu'il fait une tête très sérieuse… et qu'il se croit réellement drôle… mais aussi sa présence qui est rassurante dans toutes les situations, et puis… tout simplement lui son sourire, son parfum, son corps… Tout de lui me manque… je l'aime tellement !  
>J'enfouissais ma tête dans mes mains en étouffant un sanglot, quand Martha me prit contre elle, laissant échapper quelques larmes elle aussi.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bon j'avoue que je suis toujours un peu méchante!<br>Mais bon vous avez eu une discution Alexis/Kate et Kate/Martha :P _

_un petit extrait comme d'habitude! :)_

** "J'émergeais lentement de mon sommeil et mit quelques temps à me rappeler où j'étais. Je me frottais les yeux avant de me redresser en faisant attention à Rick.**

**_ Vous avez dormi là, Beckett ? S'enquit Esposito.**

**_ Je n'arrivais pas à dormir seule au loft, balbutiais-je.**

**J'étais encore prise par le sommeil, n'ayant dormi que quelques heures.**

**_ Vous voulez qu'on interroge Herbert et Jackman sans vous, boss ? Proposa Ryan.**

**_ Non ! Non, murmurais-je en me levant.**

** Je vacillais, je ne m'était pas rendue compte que le manque de sommeil et de nourriture se faisait ressentir à ce point.**

**_ Beckett ! s'écria Esposito en me rattrapant. Depuis quand vous n'avez pas mangé ?**

**_ Je ne sais pas.. hier matin, je crois ?"**

_A la prochaine, et gros bisous à tous!  
>XOXO <em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey everybody! me revoila =)  
>donc voici la suite de How deep, Iliana j'ai rempli ma part du contrat.. ^^<br>Une review roman attendue, le lecteur se reconnaîtra ;)_

_Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et ne me tuez pas à la fin.. au pire les menaces, dans les reviews, j'aime beaucoup... (moi Sado? NANN)_

* * *

><p>De retour à l'hôpital, à 5heures du matin, je me dirigeais de nouveau vers la chambre de Rick. En entrant, mon cœur se serra de nouveau en le voyant allongé inconscient. Je m'approchais du lit, et avant de m'asseoir sur le fauteuil je me ravisais. Je me blottissais contre lui dans le lit, m'appuyant sur son torse, écoutant son cœur battre et fermais les yeux. J'aurais tant aimé qu'il me serre contre lui, qu'il me murmure à l'oreille qu'il m'aimait, qu'il caresse mon dos avec ses mains d'homme, et qu'on fasse l'amour encore et encore pendant la nuit, pour ne s'endormir qu'à l'aube, et pour l'entendre râler quand il faudra se lever deux heures plus tard à peine, entendre ses blagues pendant la journée et le soir recommencer encore et encore ce même schéma. J'aurais tant aimé que ce soit aussi simple que ça… Une larme coula de mes yeux et s'écrasa sur le torse dénudé de mon homme. Les médecins avaient mis un bandage autour de son torse, et j'avais pris soin de poser ma tête sur son côté non-atteint. Je regardais quelques instants son visage, caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts, les embrassant délicatement avant de nicher mon visage dans le creux de son cou, de passer ma jambe par-dessus les siennes, et de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.<p>

_ Boss… Boss ! Murmura Ryan en me secouant par l'épaule.

J'émergeais lentement de mon sommeil et mit quelques temps à me rappeler où j'étais. Je me frottais les yeux avant de me redresser en faisant attention à Rick.

_ Vous avez dormi là, Beckett ? S'enquit Esposito.

_ Je n'arrivais pas à dormir seule au loft, balbutiais-je.

J'étais encore prise par le sommeil, n'ayant dormi que quelques heures.

_ Vous voulez qu'on interroge Herbert et Jackman sans vous, boss ? Proposa Ryan.

_ Non ! Non, murmurais-je en me levant.

Je vacillais, je ne m'était pas rendue compte que le manque de sommeil et de nourriture se faisait ressentir à ce point.

_ Beckett ! s'écria Esposito en me rattrapant. Depuis quand vous n'avez pas mangé ?

_ Je ne sais pas.. hier matin, je crois ?

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains tandis qu'Esposito m'aidait à m'asseoir sur le lit.

_ Vous allez manger un petit truc, dit Ryan d'un ton ferme, et après on va interroger ces deux ordures. Et ce n'est pas une option, rajouta t-il en me voyant essayer de protester.

Je me renfrognais, ce qui les fit sourire tous les deux.

_ On vous connaît, boss, et on vous laissera pas tomber.

Ils réussirent à me tirer un petit sourire.

* * *

><p>Quand j'arrivais au poste, le capitaine me regarda marcher jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire avec un petit sourire satisfait. Je me promis de m'occuper de lui après avoir bouclé cette affaire…<p>

_ On les a mis dans deux salles d'interrogatoires différentes. Vous voulez commencer par lequel ? Demanda Esposito en me donnant le dossier.  
>Je replaçais nerveusement une mèche derrière mon oreille, avant de dire, au hasard :<p>

_ Je vais commencer avec Maurice Herbert.

_ D'accord. Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous ? Demanda t-il. Non d'ailleurs ce n'est pas une question, je vais venir avec vous. Même si c'est pour rester en retrait.

J'allais de nouveau essayer de protester, mais il me coupa :

_ Salle d'interrogatoire n°3.

Je vis son petit sourire satisfait et je me retins de ne pas le mettre à la circulation dès le lendemain, mais il dissipa mes intentions en m'ouvrant la porte. Je le fusillais du regard en passant devant lui, avant de m'asseoir devant l'homme qui ne m'avait toujours pas regardé.

_ Maurice Herbert, commençais-je, vous savez de quoi vous êtes accusé ?

Il releva lentement la tête, et ses yeux gris croisèrent les miens. Un frisson me parcourut, et il eut un petit sourire en coin, à peine perceptible.

_ Lieutenant Beckett…

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, et commença a rire.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? Demanda Esposito en s'appuyant contre la vitre teintée.

Maurice se pencha au dessus de la table, sans quitter mes yeux, et murmura :

_ Vous êtes tout le portrait de votre mère…

Ses paroles, murmurées doucement, me glacèrent le sang. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, tétanisée par cet homme.

_ Bon ça suffit, s'écria Esposito en frappant du poing sur la table, me faisant réagir instantanément Je me ressaisis, et me redressais.

_ Vous savez de quoi vous êtes inculpé, Monsieur Herbert ? Demandais-je.

Il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, et sourit en déclarant :

_ Je suis responsable de plusieurs meurtres, effectivement… Je les ai commandité, avec l'aide de mon associé Jackman qui m'a aidé à… faire le ménage quelques fois.

Javier me regarda, étonné et soupçonneux.

_ Vous venez de confesser vos meurtres, il ne reste plus qu'à écrire vos aveux, dit Esposito en lui tendant une feuille.

Maurice sourit, prenant le stylo, puis il me regarda en souriant :

_ J'aimerais tellement voir votre tête quand vous apprendrez qui est réellement mon associé, murmura t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Puis il signa les aveux, me tendant la feuille avec le même sourire satisfait que quand j'étais entré. Je me retournais et quittais la pièce avant de lui faire manger mon poing.

_ C'est bizarre, murmura Ryan en sortant de la salle d'observation quand nous sortîmes de la salle d'interrogatoire. C'est trop facile… et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire avec son associé ?

J'haussais les épaules.

_ Je vais aller interroger Kyle Jackman, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle d'interrogatoire où il était retenu.

_ Beckett, vous ne voulez pas faire une pause ? Demanda Esposito.

_ Pour quoi faire ? Dis-je en posant la main sur la poignée. Autant en finir au plus vite.

J'entrais, et Esposito me suivit avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

_ Monsieur Jackman, dis-je en m'asseyant devant lui.

Ses yeux bleu m'intriguèrent, il me rappelait étrangement quelqu'un.

_ Vous êtes l'associé de Maurice Herbert, qui a avoué avoir commandité le meurtre de plusieurs personnes. Il a aussi dit que vous avez exécuté certaines personnes pour lui.

_ Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, Mademoiselle Beckett, fit-il avec un grand sourire. Comment va votre blessure ?

C'était une manie chez ces deux hommes de changer de sujet quand on leur posait cette question ?

_ Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci ! Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Esposito tira la chaise et s'assit à côté de moi, posant un dossier que je n'avais pas vu précédemment sur la table.

_ Monsieur Jackman, avez-vous reçu l'ordre de tuer le lieutenant Beckett ? Demanda Javier calmement.

Je le regardais, étonné. J'étais censé mener l'interrogatoire et en aucun cas lui demander ça.

_ Je demande des preuves avant de dire quoi que ce soit ! Dit Kyle en s'installant plus confortablement sur la chaise.

J'allais prendre Esposito à part pour lui dire que l'on avait aucune preuve, mais il ouvrit le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains, sortant quelques photos.  
>_ Nous avons trouvé ces balles chez vous, dit-il en faisant glisser une photo sur la table. Des 357 magnum, des balles fines qu'on a extrait du corps du Lieutenant Beckett sur la table d'opération. Ainsi qu'une facture pour un fusil sniper auquel les balles correspondent. Nous avons aussi trouvé une arme non déclarée, un Desert Eagle, avec des munitions de 9mm, qui a récemment servi. Et la balle qu'on a extrait du corps de Richard Castle sur la table d'opération correspondent à ce pistolet. La voiture qui a servit lors de la fusillade dans la rue où Monsieur Castle à été touché a été enregistrée à votre nom. C'est vrai que pour un mort ce n'est pas gênant, mais bon, vous avez l'air d'aller mieux à ce que je vois?<br>Je vis le sourire de Kyle se décomposer au fur et a mesure des paroles d'Esposito.

_ Alors, qu'avez-vous a dire pour votre défense ? Demanda de nouveau Javier, avec un visage impassible.

_ Vous aviez un mandat pour réquisitionner toutes ces choses chez moi ?

_ Bien sûr, dit Javier en souriant.

Il sortit le morceau de papier du dossier et lui tendit. Kyle l'attrapa d'une main nerveuse et le lut rapidement. Il le reposa sur la table, et cracha :

_ ça ne prouve strictement rien.

_ Monsieur Jackman, dis-je en posant mes mains à plat sur la table. Maurice Herbert vous a déjà dénoncé. Nous avons des preuves comme quoi vous êtes le tireur du cimetière, celui qui m'a tiré dessus, et celui qui a tiré sur Castle. J'ai de quoi vous faire tomber, pour vous c'est la prison a vie ou pire… Alors autant tout avouer maintenant.  
>Il me toisa de ses yeux bleu glacials quelques instants avant de murmurer :<p>

_ Je veux un avocat.

Et voila comment les pires tueurs de New York se mettent à trembler quand on les met devant leurs actes.

_ Très bien, murmurais-je en me levant.

Esposito ramassa ses papiers et ouvrit la porte. Nous nous apprêtâmes à sortir quand Kyle me lança :

_ Au fait ! Comment va cette chère Martha ?

Je regardais Esposito, surpris, mais il était tout aussi perdu que moi.

_ De qui parlez-vous ? Demandais-je en me retournant pour lui faire face de nouveau.

Il avait retrouvé son sourire horripilant.

_ Vous savez très bien de qui je parle ! Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, détective... Comment va-t-elle, depuis le temps ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vue… Elle attendait un enfant de moi, il me semble.

La bombe était lâchée. Je le regardais, incrédule, je ne pouvais plus esquisser un mouvement, j'étais pétrifiée.

* * *

><p><em>Bon sur ce coup j'avoue que c'était vraiment très méchant!<br>L'associé du dragon amant de Martha et peut-être papa de Ricky... Ben j'ai placé ma dose de sadisme pour la journée moi :D  
><em>

_Petit extrait habituel :_

** "_ Martha… dans notre salle d'interrogatoire, nous avons un homme qui affirme vous connaître… et être le père de Castle.**

** le visage de l'actrice se referma, et elle baissa automatiquement les yeux.**

**_ Qui est cet homme ?**

**_ il s'appelle Kyle Jackman.**

**Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, étouffant un sanglot."**

_Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!__  
>gros bisous<em>

_XOXO _


	14. Chapter 14

_Bon coucou à tous, je poste cette suite aujourd'hui mais uniquement parce qu'elle est très courte (et je m'en excuse d'ailleurs) et parce que Gillesinlove & Ilianakate ont posté aujourd'hui, deux fics magnifiques. _

_d'habitude je tiens mon rythme de 1 fois par semaine le mercredi après midi ^^  
>Excusez moi je ne suis pas très bavarde aujourd'hui mais Gillesinlove m'a achevé avec sa suite... <em>

_Donc je vous laisse à votre lecture._

* * *

><p>_ Arrêtez de vous foutre de nous ! S'écria Esposito devant mon mutisme.<p>

_ Je ne rigole pas. Demandez à Martha… Elle vous confirmera.

Il me fit un petit clin d'œil et se pencha au dessus de la table, me susurrant :

_ J'ai entendu dire que vous et mon fils… vous étiez en couple ? Je peux donc vous considérer comme ma belle fille ?

Je restais pétrifiée, et Esposito frappa du poing sur la table.

_ Eloignez vous d'elle !

Il me prit par le bras et me fit sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire.

_ C'est totalement impossible ! Explosa Esposito dans la salle de réunion.

_ Calme toi, Bro, murmura Ryan. Il bluffe ! Martha va nous le confirmer !

Ryan et Esposito étaient aussi secoués que moi, je n'avais pas sorti un seul mot depuis que ce dernier m'avait traîné en dehors de la salle d'interrogatoire, loin du regard glacial de Kyle.

_ Ses yeux… murmurais-je. Vous avez vu ses yeux ?

Ryan et Esposito se tournèrent vers moi en un seul mouvement. Ils prirent la photo du dossier de Kyle, et la regardèrent longuement.

_ Putain de merde ! S'écria mon collègue en déchirant la photo dans un accès de rage.

Il me regarda, et je vis qu'il n'était pas seulement en colère mais qu'il était aussi profondément blessé par cet aveu.

_ Javier, commença Ryan. Castle est l'un de nous, et ça ne changera pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le fils de cet enfoiré de Jackman qu'il ne fait plus partie de nous ! On ne choisit pas ses parents, vrai ?

Ceci eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère, et je me levais, ramassant mes affaires.

_ Martha est à l'hôpital, je vais aller lui parler, dis-je en sortant.

Je me rendais à l'hôpital, et je ne trouvais pas Martha au chevet de Rick. Surprise, je cherchais où elle pouvait bien être, avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans mon esprit. La cafétéria. Je me rendais donc là où je pensais la trouver, et je l'aperçut, accoudée au bar devant une tasse de vin qu'elle faisait tourner avec un regard absent.

_ Martha ? soufflais-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna et je vis son visage se détendre.

_ Kate… mais que se passe t-il ?

_ Martha…

Je me crispais, je n'avais tellement pas envie de lui faire de la peine en ce moment. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, car je vis une lueur de panique s'allumer dans ses yeux.

_ Martha… dans notre salle d'interrogatoire, nous avons un homme qui affirme vous connaître… et être le père de Castle.

le visage de l'actrice se referma, et elle baissa automatiquement les yeux.

_ Qui est cet homme ?

_ il s'appelle Kyle Jackman.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, étouffant un sanglot.

_ Martha ? Est-ce que cet homme dit vrai ? Insistais-je.

Elle prit un mouchoir dans sa poche, et essuya ses larmes.

_ Oui, murmura t-elle. Oui, Kyle est le père de Richard.

Le silence accueillit sa déclaration.

_ S'il vous plaît, ne me jugez pas, supplia Martha. J'ai connu Kyle il y a bien longtemps.. je ne savais pas ce qu'il était réellement à l'époque. Il était un jeune homme charmant, charmeur, et galant…

Elle sourit à ces souvenirs.

_ J'ai vécu une belle histoire, avec lui.. pendant deux mois, nous enchaînions les voyages, les week-ends en amoureux et les balades romantiques… Et puis un jour, je lui ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Et à partir de ce moment, il a totalement changé… il m'a menacé, il voulait me forcer à avorter, mais j'ai catégoriquement refusé. J'ai reçu des visites, de plus en plus louches, et un jour… j'ai fui.

_ Je comprend… soufflais-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

Elle se tut, avant de reprendre :

_ Je n'ai jamais parlé de son père a Richard. Mais maintenant… Kate, de quoi est inculpé Kyle ?

_ Martha, je crois que ce n'est pas…

_ Kate. S'il vous plaît.

Je soupirais, avant de répondre :

_ De meurtre, tentative de meurtre sur moi-même ainsi que sur Rick.

C'en fut trop pour Martha qui explosa en sanglots.

_ S'il vous plaît, Kate, n'en voulez pas à Rick à cause de son père… hoqueta t-elle.

Je me levais avant de la prendre contre moi. Je ravalais mes larmes, qui menaçaient elles aussi de couler sur mes joues.

_ Je n'allais pas lui en vouloir, Martha… il n'a rien à voir avec les agissements de son père.

* * *

><p>Je passais au loft pour prendre le manuscrit de Rick, déposant Martha qui avait veillé toute la nuit. Je me rendais donc de nouveau au chevet de mon amant, qui n'avait pas bougé (a mon grand désespoir). Je m'installais confortablement contre lui, comme la veille, et je commençais ma lecture. Page après page, heure après heure je fus aspirée dans l'univers de Nikki, et j'arrivais au chapitre 15, mon cœur se serra. Rick avait écrit ce chapitre après le début de notre histoire, et ça se ressentait entre ces lignes. Nikki était plus vivante, elle semblait rayonnante, et aux yeux de Rook elle était de plus en plus belle, de plus en plus désirable. Je continuais à lire, quand un mot, insignifiant mais bien là, attira mon attention. « malade ». Nikki, malade ? Really, Castle ! Nikki n'est jamais malade… Je continuais donc doucement ma lecture, tout en caressant distraitement le torse de Rick. Puis enfin, quelques petits détails attirèrent mon attention et je me redressais.<p>

_ Non… soufflais-je. Non, Rick, tu n'as pas fait ça ?

_« Nikki s'approcha de Rook, les yeux humides et l'émotion lui enserrant la gorge. _

__ Que se passe t-il, Nik ? demanda Rook avec un sourire quand elle s'assit près de lui.  
>Il remarqua ses larmes, et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, forçant son regard en prenant son menton entre ses doigts.<em>

__ Tu peux tout me dire, souffla t-il en séchant ses larmes de son pouce._

_Nikki plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de son partenaire, et lâcha dans un souffle presqu'imperceptible :_

__ Je suis enceinte. »_

Mon souffle se coupa, mes neurones encore actifs se déconnectèrent, et le semblant de lucidité qu'il me restait me poussa à me tourner vers Rick. Je regardais son visage, le caressant du bout des doigts m'attardant sur ses lèvres, je me penchais pour les embrasser furtivement, tout en murmurant :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de me dire ?

* * *

><p><em>Voila bon pour la fin, j'avoue que je me suis fait plaisir mais quoi de mieux qu'un livre pour que Rick montre à Kate à quel point il veut d'elle dans sa vie?<br>Petit extrait...:_

**"Si seulement j'arrivais à sortir de cette transe ! A un moment, je reconnus la main qui caressait mes lèvres, ses doigts doux et son parfum de cerise. Kate. Ma Kate était là, à mon chevet. Quelque chose de mouillé tomba sur ma joue, et ses doigts l'effacèrent. Elle pleurait. Oh non, Katie… si seulement je pouvais te dire que j'étais là ! Je ne veux pas que tu pleures pour moi… "**

_Bon vous l'avez compris POV de Rick pour le prochain chapitre!_

_Gros bisous  
>XOXO <em>


	15. Chapter 15

_HELLO hello :D _

_Alors j'ai eu de super reviews :D je vous aiiiime!  
>voici the next chapter avec notre Ricky dans le coma... :) <em>

* * *

><p>POV Rick :<p>

La douleur cuisante que j'avais ressenti en prenant la balle semblait s'atténuer au fil du temps qui passait. Depuis combien de temps étais-je ainsi, dans l'inconscience ? Je n'en savais rien. Je n'arrivais qu'à ressentir des pressions sur mon corps, quelques fois. Une main dans la mienne, une petite main, une main de femme, que je reconnus comme celle d'Alexis. Je n'entendais que des bourdonnements à la place de ses paroles, mais je savais très bien ce qu'elle me disait. De revenir, qu'elle avait besoin de moi, et tout le tralala. Je le savais, tout ça. Et si seulement j'arrivais à sortir de cette transe ! Et puis a un moment, je reconnus la main qui caressait mes lèvres, ses doigts doux et son parfum de cerise. Kate. Ma Kate était là, à mon chevet. Quelque chose de mouillé tomba sur ma joue, et ses doigts l'effacèrent. Elle pleurait. Oh non, Katie… si seulement je pouvais te dire que j'étais là ! Je ne veux pas que tu pleures pour moi… Pendant les nuits, enfin ce que j'identifiais comme les nuits, elle se blottissait contre moi, posant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, une main sur mon torse. Je ne sentais que de légères pressions, les infirmières avaient du se lâcher sur la morphine ! J'étais complètement stone…  
>Pendant des jours et des nuits entières, je sentais Kate aller et venir à mon chevet sans que rien ne change pour moi. Je ne sentais toujours pas mon corps… Et puis un jour, quand Kate s'appuya contre moi pour dormir, une douleur fulgurante à mon flanc me fit gémir. Attendez… gémir ? Kate se détacha de moi, et je sus qu'elle avait appelé des infirmières au moment où des mains inconnues se baladèrent sur mon corps, retirant ou mettant des fils sur mon torse, ma gorge…<p>

_ Monsieur Castle ? Monsieur Castle, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

une voix rauque que je ne connaissais pas me répétait sans cesse la même phrase, tandis qu'une lumière passait devant mes yeux. J'essayais de parler, mais seuls des grognements sourds sortaient de ma gorge.

_ N'essayez pas de parler, Monsieur Castle. Juste faites moi un signe. Si vous m'entendez, serrez ma main.

L'infirmière prit ma main dans la sienne et j'y exerçait (avec beaucoup de mal) une légère pression.

_ Très bien, murmura l'infirmière, et je pouvais deviner le sourire dans sa voix, vous allez vous réveiller tout doucement, n'essayez pas d'accélérer les choses.

Cependant, par esprit de contradiction ou par pur habitude de désobéir, j'essayais de nouveau de parler :

_ K… Kate ! Soufflais-je avec grande difficulté.

Aussitôt, sa main trouva la mienne et elle caressa mes cheveux.

_ Je suis là, Rick…

J'ouvris les yeux, bien entendu je ne discernait que du blanc. Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières, jusqu'à ce que les contours de la pièce se dessinent, et que je discerne une forme penchée au dessus de moi. J'aurais voulu tendre le bras pour caresser ce que je savais être la joue de Kate, mais je n'arrivais pas encore à bouger. Cependant Kate anticipa mon mouvement parce qu'elle se pencha, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Dieu que la sensation m'avait manqué ! Ses lèvres ne firent que caresser les miennes, mais je me sentis revivre après ce contact ô combien nécessaire entre nous. Les infirmières quittèrent la chambre, et Kate s'assit sur le bord du lit, caressant mes cheveux d'un geste tendre. J'essayais une nouvelle fois de lui parler mais elle me fit taire :

_ Castle, arrête de désobéir. Tais toi, tu auras tout le temps pour me parler après, d'accord ?

Je retrouvais peu à peu la vue, et même si ma vision était floue, je distinguais son sourire heureux. Qu'elle était belle, et ce même floue !

_ Je suis si heureuse que tu sois de nouveau auprès de nous, murmura-t-elle.

_ Bisous ! soufflais-je.

Elle rit et se pencha de nouveau, j'ouvris les lèvres pour qu'elle approfondisse le baiser cette fois. Elle gémit dans ma bouche, posant sa main sur ma joue, s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le lit sans rompre le baiser. Nous étions totalement dans notre bulle de plaisir, nos langues se caressant tendrement, quand une voix nous tira de notre bulle d'allégresse.

_ Je vois que ça va mieux, Writer Boy ! Fit la voix moqueuse de Lanie.

Kate se détacha de moi, et quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, ma vue était revenue presqu'à 100%. Je distinguais tout, presque tout, excepté les inscriptions des affiches sur le mur de ma chambre. Je fixais le sourire rieur de Lanie, qui tenait la main d'Esposito lui-même à côté de Ryan, tout ce beau monde à l'entrée de ma chambre.

_ Writer Man, Lanie, writer man, fit Kate en rougissant malgré elle.

Sa main continuait à caresser ma joue, et elle tourna la tête vers moi, me faisant un sourire éclatant.

_ Je… t'aime, soufflais-je, doucement pour qu'elle seule comprenne le sens de mes paroles.

Comme seule réponse elle se pencha et m'embrassa chastement.

Elle me fit un petit sourire amusé quand je gémissais de mécontentement.

_ Papa ! S'écria Alexis en se jetant sur moi, poussant sans vergogne Ryan qui était sur son passage, ce qui fit rire Kate.

Ma fille courut jusqu'à mon lit et Kate à mon plus grand regret se leva pour laisser la place à ma fille. Je pris ma petite tête rousse dans mes bras, lui embrassant le front, et elle rit en se collant contre moi.  
>_ Je suis si heureux que tu sois en vie, papa ! J'ai eu tellement peur !<p>

_ Moi aussi, ma chérie. Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

_ Tu parles déjà mieux, fit remarquer Esposito, mais tu continues à bloquer sur les mots…

_ A mon plus grand désespoir, continua Kate, tu vas pouvoir me casser les oreilles dès demain.

Je lui lançais un regard noir tandis qu'Alexis riait.

_ Je vais bien, papa… mais tu m'as fait tellement peur ! répéta ma fille les larmes aux yeux.

Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre pour la soulager, je la prenais contre moi et caressais ses cheveux roux. Pendant quelques minutes mes amis restèrent ainsi à me regarder cajoler ma petite fille, et la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois violement sur ma mère qui entra en trombe dans la chambre.

_ Richard Alexander Rodger, fulmina t-elle en s'approchant à grand pas de moi, si bien que pour une des premières fois de ma vie j'eus peur de ma mère. Tu me refais un coup pareil, et je te jures que c'est moi qui me charge de te mettre une balle entre les deux yeux !

Décidemment, Mère côtoyait beaucoup trop Kate à mon goût… La concernée, elle rit doucement, et quand son regard croisa celui de ma mère, je vis que quelque chose s'était passé pendant mon coma. Elles semblaient plus complice, et c'était certainement dû au fait qu'elles avaient du avoir peur toutes les deux lors de cette semaine.

Je profitais des retrouvailles avec mes amis et ma famille, et quand les infirmières virent pour demander à tous de quitter la pièce je me rendis compte que deux heures étaient passées depuis mon réveil. J'avais à présent retrouvé la vue et la parole correcte, et une énorme sensation de tristesse s'empara de moi lorsque mes amis et ma famille se dirigèrent vers la porte. Mes yeux s'humidifièrent et l'infirmière s'en rendit compte.

_ Mr Castle il est normal en sortant d'un coma d'avoir les sensations à fleur de peau… ne vous inquiétez pas vos amis reviendront demain !  
>Cependant, je retins le bras de Kate qui se levait pour partir elle aussi. Je lui fis mes « puppy dog eyes » et vis qu'elle ne pouvait pas me résister, elle adressa un regard suppliant à l'infirmière. Cette dernière finit par accepter à regrets, et elle quitta la chambre en nous laissant seuls, refermant la porte derrière elle. Tout content, je tournais la tête vers ma muse… Mon cœur rata quelques battements quand Kate enleva son pull, découvrant un bout de son ventre, et je déglutis en me rappelant la douceur de sa peau humide contre la mienne quand nous faisions l'amour ou tout simplement quand je la caressais pour la réveiller le matin. Aussitôt des vagues de souvenirs affluèrent mon esprit et je me sentis gêné quand Kate me regarda avec inquiétude.<p>

_ Tu es sûr que ça va, Rick ? demanda t-elle doucement en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le lit, caressant ma joue tandis qu'une effluve de son parfum me parvenait.

C'en était trop pour moi et je ne pus empêcher mon corps de réagir. Mes yeux durent devenir noirs de désir, puisque Kate retira sa main en prononçant un petit : « oh » de compréhension.

_ Kate… grondais-je d'une voix grave, rendue rauque par le désir fou que j'éprouvais pour elle.

J'attrapais sa main pour la tirer contre moi, et enfouissais ma tête dans son cou, léchant sa peau sucrée à l'odeur de cerise. Elle eut un petit sursaut et enfin lâcha un gémissement. Tandis que je descendait ma bouche vers sa poitrine, elle me repoussa gentiment mais fermement :

_ Castle, stop.

Je notais que le Rick n'était pas de rigueur à ce moment. J'essayais de résister, la presser contre moi, mais elle me repoussa de nouveau.

_ C'est normal d'être comme ça en sortant d'un coma, Rick, expliqua t-elle avec difficulté. On est dans un hôpital, on ne peut pas faire ça comme ça…

Cependant je vis la difficulté qu'elle avait eu de me repousser, combiné à la noirceur de ses yeux à cet instant, et je lui lançais :

_ Pourtant toi tu ne sors pas du coma, et tu es tout aussi excitée et en manque que moi…

Elle essaya de me fusiller du regard, mais avec sa respiration laborieuse, ses joues rosies, c'était bien moins menaçant qu'à l'accoutumée.

_ Castle… ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles que ce qu'elles le sont déjà.

Je baissais la tête, honteux. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas l'endroit approprié pour des câlins, et de plus j'avais mis Kate dans une situation inconfortable. J'étais un imbécile.

_ Je suis désolé, réellement, soufflais-je en relevant son menton de mes doigts.

Je croisais son regard, et la trouvais tiraillée entre son désir et sa raison, une nouvelle fois.

_ C'est bon Castle… juste… laisse tes mains là où elles sont, ok ?

J'hochais la tête, et elle se recoucha contre moi, soulagée. De là où j'étais je pouvais voir la naissance de sa poitrine, et je fermais les yeux pour ne pas être tenté de parcourir son corps de mes mains. Dieu, j'avais tellement envie de lui faire l'amour ! J'étais pris d'un horrible sensation de manque d'elle, de son corps, de ses baisers, de ses caresses.

_ Il faut qu'on parle, Castle, souffla Kate contre mon cou au bout d'un instant de silence.

_ Ah ?

_ J'ai arrêté l'homme qui nous a tiré dessus.

Elle marqua une pause, et je jugeait bon d'ajouter :

_ Ben c'est super ! Il a avoué ?

Elle se redressa, et caressa ma joue. Ma question avait été scrupuleusement évitée, et j'appuyais ma joue contre sa main ne quittant pas ses yeux.

_ Kate ?

_ Castle… il faut que je te prévienne d'une chose, ce ne sera pas facile d'apprendre qui est cet homme…

_ Kate, tu me fais peur, murmurais-je en me redressant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

* * *

><p><em>Voilààààà alors vous êtes contents, j'ai épargné Ricky ?! ^^<em>

_Mon petit extrait: _

**"J'étais sous le choc. Cet homme, qui avait été un amant occasionnel de ma mère, m'avait tiré dessus des années après…**

**_ Il n'a pas revu ma mère, Kate ? Demandais-je inquiet. **  
><strong> _ Non… Rick, ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle va BIEN.<strong>

**_ Pourquoi tu penses que je vais mal le prendre alors ? Insistais-je de nouveau.**

**_ Rick, calme toi… cet homme a connu ta mère il y a des années… **

**elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, signe de nervosité, tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.**

**_ Cet homme, dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il a dit qu'il était ton père." **

_Allez je vous fait de gros bisous!  
>XOXO <em>


	16. Chapter 16

_Hola! _

_comment allez vous? :)_

_Bon merci encore a vous tous pour vos merveilleux com's je vous adore :D vous faites vivre cette fic...  
>J'ai juste un petit message a passer...<br>Je voudrais, vous lecteurs qui aimez assez ma fic pour la suivre, d'aller lire une fic qui je suis sûre vous plaira... et que sûrement vous lisez déjà.. cette fic est une merveille, mais son auteur n'a pas bcp de commentaires et je trouve ça triste par rapport au nombre de chapitres et au travail qu'il fait sur ses écrits. Alors j'aimerais que vous alliez laisser quelques commentaires sur ses chapitres, comme vous faites pour les miens...allez faire un tour sur la fiction et les OS de Gillesinlove, sa fic Raison & Sentiments est un chef d'oeuvre de Caskett malgré le peu de commentaires!__..._

_Sur ce je vous laisse lire et apprécier j'espère ce nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

><p>Elle se leva du lit, et commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre.<p>

_ Kate…

_ Castle, l'homme qui nous a tiré dessus, il a avoué… et on a découvert son identité.  
>Elle se stoppa et me regarda.<p>

_ Cet homme, Kyle Jackman… Il a avoué avoir connu Martha.

Je me tendis. Un criminel avait connu ma mère ? Il ne lui avait pas fait de mal, j'espère…  
>_ Mère va bien ? Demandais-je.<p>

_ Oui, ne t'en fait pas pour elle… c'est plutôt une blessure psychologique qu'il lui a infligé.

_ Comment ça ? Kate, je t'en supplie, explique moi.  
>Elle soupira, et se rassit près de moi, jouant avec ma main droite distraitement.<p>

_ Kyle Jackman a connu Martha il y a des années… ils ont eu une liaison passagère, puis une violente dispute les a fait rompre.. il a disparu et elle ne l'a plus jamais revu depuis.  
>J'étais sous le choc. Cet homme, qui avait été un amant occasionnel de ma mère, m'avait tiré dessus des années après…<p>

_ Il n'a pas revu ma mère, Kate ? Demandais-je inquiet.  
>_ Non… Rick, ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle va BIEN.<p>

_ Pourquoi tu penses que je vais mal le prendre alors ? Insistais-je de nouveau.

_ Rick, calme toi… cet homme a connu ta mère il y a des années…

elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, signe de nervosité, tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Cet homme, dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il a dit qu'il était ton père.

Un silence de plomb accueillit cette phrase. Ma gorge se serra. C'était une blague. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. L'associé du dragon ne pouvait pas être mon père… il ne pouvait pas avoir connu ma mère, non… mon ventre se contracta et j'eus à peine le temps de me pencher sur le côté que je vidais le contenu de mon estomac sur le sol. Des larmes de douleur et de rage coulèrent sur mes joues, et je sentis des mains chaudes et apaisantes se poser sur mon dos, le caressant, tandis qu'une voix douce me murmurait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

_ Kate… murmurais-je d'une voix rauque tandis qu'elle me tendait une serviette avec un sourire rassurant.

_ Ne parle pas, Rick. Prends ton temps, tu en a besoin.

Mes larmes redoublèrent, et je vomis une seconde fois. Les mains de Kate caressèrent mes cheveux, et quand je m'essuyais une nouvelle fois la bouche, elle m'attira contre elle.

_ Katie…

_ Non, Rick. Chuuut… je suis là, d'accord ? je suis là… murmura t-elle en caressant ma joue.

_ Comment tu peux encore rester avec moi ? Soufflais-je. J'ai tellement mal, Kate… tellement… Cet homme, mon père, il a assassiné ta mère…. Comment est-ce que tu peux encore me parler ?  
>Ma voix se brisa et j'eus un nouveau sanglot.<p>

_ Tu n'y es pour rien, Rick, chuchota t-elle en redressant mon menton, plongeant son regard émeraude dans le mien. Tu n'y es pour rien, et je t'aime comme tu es…

elle ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser sur mon front, et je fermais les yeux, ses lèvres sur ma peau s'attardèrent, et quand elle se recula j'ouvris les yeux pour tomber dans les siens de nouveau. Elle se retenait, je le savais, mais ça me faisait toujours autant d'effet de le voir…

_ Aide moi à me lever, s'il te plaît, demandais-je.  
>Elle me soutint et je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains.<p>

_ Tu vas où ? demanda Kate, une barre d'inquiétude sur le front.

_ Me laver les dents… prendre une douche. Je reviens dans pas longtemps.  
>Je fermais la porte derrière moi, et soupirais en me laissant glisser contre la porte. Je regardais mes mains, les scrutant comme si je pouvais deviner d'où je venais grâce à ces mêmes mains. Comme si la génétique pouvait être réfutée. Et d'un coup j'explosais en sanglots. De grosses larmes de peine coulèrent sur mes joues, de douleur et d'incompréhension. Des soubresauts me secouèrent et j'enfouis mon visage souillé de larmes salées dans mes genoux, me laissant glisser sur le carrelage froid.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate :<strong>

Rick était bien plus effondré par la nouvelle que ce que je pensais. Je le regardais fermer la porte derrière lui, et je m'assis sur le lit, la gorge nouée. Est-ce que j'aurais mieux fait de lui dire plus tard ? Non, il m'en aurait voulu de lui avoir caché et d'avoir attendu. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais aussi mal, alors ? Le voir pleurer devant moi m'avait brisé le cœur. Oui il avait pleuré lorsque j'avais rompu, mais ce n'était pas la même chose… j'avais pu rattraper, alors que là malgré tous mes efforts, jamais je ne pourrais effacer cette réalité : Rick Castle, le grand écrivain Richard Edgar Castle alias Richard Alexander Rodgers était le fils du dragon, cet homme même qui avait assassiné ma mère et beaucoup d'autres personnes. A cette pensée mon esprit se censura de lui-même. Non ! Rick ne pouvait pas être son fils. Même si la génétique disait le contraire, il restait l'homme aimant, doux et attentionné que je connaissais et non le fils d'un sérial Killer. Et ça ne changerait rien pour moi, il resterait mon Castle. Il restait l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur et tourner ma tête. Rien ni personne à part lui ne pourrait changer ça.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, quand un bruit attira mon attention. Je tendis l'oreille pour entendre des gémissements entrecoupés de sanglots, et mon sang se glaça dans mes veines, mon cœur se brisa. Castle.  
>Comme piquée par une guêpe, je sautais du lit et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains. J'essayais de tourner la poignée, mais il avait fermé à clefs.<p>

_ Merde… grognais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre, cherchant une infirmière dans les couloirs.  
>je finis par apercevoir une interne qui signait des registres, et je m'emparais de mon badge pour lui brandir.<p>

_ Lieutenant Beckett de la police de New York j'aurais besoin d'une clef pour les portes des salles de bains dans les chambres des patients s'il vous plaît.

Elle ne posa pas de question en vue de mon badge et je m'en voulus instantanément d'user ainsi de mon grade. Mais la santé mentale de mon homme passait avant ça, et je m'emparais quasi violement des clefs en balbutiant un « merci » incompréhensible. Je courais presque jusqu'à la chambre, pour déverrouiller la porte de la salle de bains…

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick :<strong>

Je restais quelques minutes ainsi, et finit par me relever pour me diriger vers le lavabo, faisant couler l'eau pour me brosser les dents. Je me rinçais ensuite la bouche et enlevais mes vêtements d'hôpital pour me glisser sous la douche. L'eau chaude me détendit instantanément, et je laissais un soupir m'échapper. Je posais les mains sur le carrelage froid de la douche, posant mon front contre le mur, et laissais la cascade d'eau dévaler sur mes épaules.

_ Rick ? Demanda Kate, derrière moi.  
>J'ouvris les yeux et tombais dans ceux foncés de ma petite amie. Elle laissa ses yeux se promener sur mon corps, et se lécha les lèvres sensuellement. Je me sentis déglutir, et mon corps réagit instinctivement à sa sensualité. Elle remonta son regard à mon visage, et commença a se déshabiller lentement, me faisant bouillir d'impatience. Elle s'arrêta a son sous vêtement du bas, se mordant la lèvre tandis qu'elle rougissait.<p>

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandais-je en ressentant son blocage et sa gêne.

_ Heu c'est pas le bon moment, souffla t-elle gênée.

Une lueur de déception m'envahit, mais je me repris bien vite pour ne pas décevoir ma chérie en ne pensant qu'à son corps.

_ On est pas obligés de le faire, Kate. Juste… je veux te sentir contre moi.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et retira son dernier sous vêtement avant de me murmurer :

_ Au diable les problèmes, j'ai trop envie de toi.

Elle plongea ensuite sur mes lèvres, se plaquant contre moi, me poussant contre le carrelage froid.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-elle en laissant une main traîner sur mon corps, me caressant comme pour me mémoriser par cœur. J'ai cru que tu n'ouvrirais jamais les yeux…  
>L'émotion dans sa voix me coupa le souffle, ses yeux émeraude étaient humides, et elle caressa ma joue avec douceur.<p>

_ Je t'aime, soufflais-je.  
>_ Moi aussi. Moi aussi, Castle… Tellement.<p>

Je me penchais sur ses lèvres et les capturaient tendrement. J'attrapais le savon, et Kate en profita pour coller son torse contre mon dos, posant son front entre mes omoplates.

_ Ca va ? M'enquis-je.

_ Hum… oui. Ca m'avait tellement manqué, de te sentir contre moi, Rick… tu m'avais tellement manqué !

Nos gestes n'étaient que douceur, aucune envie pressante de nous unir nous étreignait à cet instant. Juste le fait de sentir sa peau contre la mienne me comblait totalement à l'instant présent, et je préférais largement ça, sachant que je ne savais pas si j'aurais eu la force de lui faire l'amour. J'entrepris ensuite de nous laver et c'est avec surprise et un certain bonheur que je constatais que Kate se laissait complètement laver et caresser, collée contre moi à l'extrême, picorant mon cou de petits baisers.

_ Tu m'as manqué, murmura t-elle tandis que je savonnais son dos, lui massant au passage.

_ Je suis désolé, fut tout ce que je pus répondre.

Elle se redressa, pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ De t'avoir caché tous ces dossiers, de ne pas t'avoir tout dit depuis le début. Peut-être que si je n'avais pas fait cavalier seul, on aurait pas tant souffert…

Elle me coupa en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

_ Non, Rick. Si tu m'avais donné ces dossiers dès le début, j'aurais sauté sur l'affaire pour ne plus m'en défaire, et je n'aurais fait que réveiller et énerver le dragon encore plus que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tu as bien fait, Rick… et c'est moi qui m'excuse.  
>Je savais que c'était un grand pas pour elle de m'avoir avoué tout ceci, et que les murs qui entouraient son cœur tombaient peu à peu. Aussi je me penchais pour l'embrasser, mettant fin à son trouble, lui prouvant que tout ceci était du passé, que ça ne servait à rien de le ruminer et qu'il fallait qu'on aille de l'avant.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Voila! Alors, vos avis, ais-je bien fait la réaction de Rick? Vous a t-elle décue? <em>

_Et demain vacances chez mes grands parents alors beaucouuup de temps d'écriture (YES!) _

_Un petit extrait!_

**"Je me tournais enfin vers mon homme, qui s'empressa de me prendre la main pour sortir de l'hôpital.**

**_ Tu es si pressé ? Le taquinais-je.**  
><strong> _ Ca fait deux semaines que je suis là, j'en peux plus, grimaça t-il en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur.<strong>

** Je lui fis un sourire compatissant, et quand les portes se refermèrent il se tourna vers moi pour plonger sur mes lèvres. Aussitôt, je gémis, ouvrant la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. J'étais en manque de lui, nous faisions l'amour une fois par jour mais depuis qu'il était à l'hôpital nous n'avions rien pu faire a part la petite session câlin sous la douche.**

**_ Kate, souffla t-il d'une voix rauque en me poussant contre la paroi."**

_Voilà xD j'espère que je vous ai pas trop mis sur les nerfs avec mon extrait mdr_

_gros bisous à tous  
>XOXo <em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Hola! :D me revoilà ^^ _

_Alors merci à tous pour vos reviews :') vous êtes adorable, et j'ai passé le cap des 300, pincez moi je rêve ^^ _

_Voilà donc le chap 17, tandis que le 18 est en cours d'écriture et croyez moi: il sera CHAUD :P _

_J'ai testé un nouveau couple ici... dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate :<strong>

C'était à présent pour Rick l'heure de sortir de l'hôpital. Il sautillait d'impatience près de la porte, tandis que je signais les papiers de sortie.

_ Kaaaaaaaaaaaate ! s'impatienta mon homme, tapotant sa main sur le mur blanc.

Il avait sa tête d'enfant impatient à la fête foraine, ce qui me fit sourire. Bordel ce qu'il m'avait manqué ! Je signais la dernière feuille et la rendis à l'infirmière que j'avais quasiment agressée pour avoir la clef de la chambre, lui faisant un petit sourire penaud auquel elle répondit. Je me tournais enfin vers mon homme, qui s'empressa de me prendre la main pour sortir de l'hôpital.

_ Tu es si pressé ? Le taquinais-je.  
>_ Ca fait deux semaines que je suis là, j'en peux plus, grimaça t-il en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur.<p>

Je lui fis un sourire compatissant, et quand les portes se refermèrent il se tourna vers moi pour plonger sur mes lèvres. Aussitôt, je gémis, ouvrant la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. J'étais en manque de lui, nous faisions l'amour une fois par jour mais depuis qu'il était à l'hôpital nous n'avions rien pu faire a part la petite session câlin sous la douche.

_ Kate, souffla t-il d'une voix rauque en me poussant contre la paroi.

Je frissonnais tandis qu'il pressait délicieusement son corps contre le mien, sa bouche sucrée parcourant la mienne. Je fis glisser ma main dans ses cheveux courts, et au moment ou nous allions aller plus loin le bip de l'ascenseur nous fit brusquement redescendre sur terre. Nous nous séparâmes, je clignais plusieurs fois de yeux, et enfin je me décollais de la paroi pour sortir de la cage de métal. Rick me prit la main, et il m'entraîna dans le couloir qui nous séparait de la sortie, quand soudain il se figea. Je fis un pas pour regarder ce qui l'avait arrêté et j'ouvris la bouche de surprise. Mon père était accoudé a l'accueil, et Martha se tenait devant lui. Jusque là, rien d'anormal, mais quand mon père se pencha pour poser un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Martha, mon souffle se coupa. La main de Rick se crispa dans la mienne.

_ Je… que ?… balbutia Rick.

Il tourna son regard paniqué vers moi, je vis dans ses yeux de l'incompréhension et du doute.

_ Attends… ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Demanda t-il finalement.

Je regardais encore une fois nos parents respectifs qui se tenaient la main, avant de regarder une nouvelle fois mon amant.

_ Je pense que mon père et ta mère ont une liaison, m'entendis-je dire en haussant les épaules par automatisme.

Il me regarda sans quitter son air choqué, et me murmura d'une voix aigue :

_ Mais ça veut dire qu'on est frère et sœurs ?

J'ouvris de grands yeux ronds avant de pouffer.

_ Tu es vraiment… impossible, hoquetais-je entre deux fous rire.

_ Mais quoi ! Continua t-il toujours aussi paniqué. Je ne veux pas être ton frère ! je veux être ton petit ami, ton amant, ton mari, le père de tes enfants, mais pas ton frère !

Je me figeais et mon rire mourut dans ma gorge quand il prononça ces mots. Avait-il seulement eu conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire ? Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine avant de repartir et tambouriner plus vite. Je pensais au chapitre du nouveau Nikki Heat, la phrase de Nikki qui concluait le volet comme si il attendait mon accord pour continuer sur cette voie. Castle dut ressentir mon trouble car il se figea aussi, gêné.

_ Heu Kate… je ne voulais pas réellement dire ça.

Cette fois ci, la douleur cuisante de la balle que j'avais senti pénétrer dans ma chair lorsque je m'étais fait tirer dessus était une caresse comparée au sentiment de douleur que j'éprouvais à cet instant. Mon souffle se coupa, les larmes menacèrent de couler sur mes joues, mais je les ravalait une nouvelle fois pour ne pas montrer mes faiblesses malgré le fait que j'avais envie de hurler, me rouler sur le sol, arracher mon cœur de ma poitrine pour qu'il arrête de me faire souffrir. Rick m'avait clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas de famille avec moi… je n'étais donc qu'une aventure, et j'avais été assez conne pour croire le contraire… je le savais, je n'aurais jamais dû céder à ses charmes. Je tournais les talons, me dirigeant vers la sortie, sans lui adresser un mot, le regard lourd de reproche.

_ Non ! Kate, Kate, attends ! S'exclama t-il en ouvrant la bouche de surprise devant mon regard.

Il parcourut la distance qui nous séparait et en attrapant mon bras, il me fit pivoter pour que je me trouve face à lui. J'essayais de me dégager, sans trop de conviction puisqu'il réussit à me tenir pour que je ne fuie pas une fois encore.

_ Kate… non… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

_ Mais tu l'as dit, soufflais-je d'une voix faible.

_ Kate… tu sais que je t'aime. Tout ce que je t'ai dit, je le pensais… j'ai juste eu peur que tu paniques, tu sais, j'ai peur que tu te renferme comme une huître et que je doive encore percer tes défenses. Mais ça, Kate, j'ai mis trop de temps à le faire et maintenant que je suis rentrée dans ton cœur je n'ai pas l'intention d'en sortir, et je me battrais pour y rester. Et tout ce que je t'ai dit, je le pensais réellement. Je t'aime, Katherine Beckett.

Pendant sa phrase il avait posé son front contre le mien, et il approcha doucement ses lèvres des miennes. Me maudissant de ma faiblesse et le maudissant d'être si adorable, je comblais la distance en l'embrassant, me promettant mentalement d'aborder la question plus sérieusement avec lui plus tard.

_ On y va ? Proposa t-il en prenant ma main.

J'hochais la tête et nous nous dirigeâmes vers Martha et mon père qui étaient toujours mains dans la main à l'entrée. Au moment où mon père se pencha vers Martha, un sourire aux lèvres, Rick se racla la gorge. Aussitôt ils se raidirent et se tournèrent vers nous.

_ Rick ! s'écria Martha en rougissant.

Elle regarda mon père qui était aussi gêné que nous. Un long silence s'installa entre nous quatre, que Rick brisa pour murmurer :

_ On y va ?

Je connaissais trop bien mon homme pour savoir qu'il était nerveux, et essayait péniblement de se sortir de cette situation.

_ Je conduis, dis-je en prenant les clefs et en poussant la porte vitrée.

Rick me suivit de très près, tout en me jetant un regard paniqué. Dans une autre situation ça m'aurait fait rire mais j'étais tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui à cet instant. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc tous les quatre vers la voiture, où Alexis nous attendait. Je vis Rick prendre Alexis et la serrer dans ses bras. Malgré le fait qu'elle allait le voir tous les jours, je savais que sa fille lui avait énormément manqué… Le début du trajet se passa en silence, un silence pensant et lourd de sens, presque religieux, et ce fut la jeune rousse qui le brisa.

_ Grand-mère, Jim, vous pourriez peut-être vous expliquer ? Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Rick se tourna vers moi, et je croisais son regard soucieux avant de me reconnecter sur la route.

_ Très bien, commença mon père. Martha et moi, on s'est parlé pour la première fois lorsque Katie était dans le coma… Rick, tu n'avais plus le droit d'approcher Kate, et je restais à son chevet. Quand ta mère m'a rejoint un jour, on a beaucoup discuté… On a discuté de vous deux, de nos amours perdus… on s'est rapprochés. On se voyait de plus en plus souvent, et c'est venu comme ça, d'un coup un soir. On s'est embrassé devant la machine à café à l'hôpital. J'étais troublé, j'ai cherché une excuse pour partir, et je me suis éclipsé. J'ai mal dormi cette nuit là, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Johanna, moi qui n'ai jamais refait ma vie depuis sa mort. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser que j'allais la tromper avec une relation nouvelle… Puis une chose s'est imposée à moi… Johanna ne reviendra pas, et je l'aimerais toujours, elle sera toujours ma femme et celle qui a partagé ma vie pendant de longues années. Mais maintenant j'essaye d'aller de l'avant, car il le faut. Je n'ai pas dit que j'oublierais ma femme, comme Martha n'oubliera pas l'homme quelle a aimé…

Je vis Rick serrer la mâchoire quand mon père prononça ces mots.

_ Mais on veut essayer d'aller de l'avant tous les deux, continua Martha. Et quoi de mieux que le faire ensemble ?

Un nouveau silence suivit leur discours, et quelque chose me tourmentait au fond de moi. Je ne savais pas trop ce que c'était réellement, mais un goût amer restait dans ma bouche même après explication. Le silence dura deux pâtés de maison et un feu rouge, avant que Rick ne demande :

_ Mère… pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de mon père ?

Martha soupira, et Alexis attrapa sa main pour l'encourager silencieusement à raconter ce qui lui pesait depuis des années.

_ Tu dois sûrement savoir, depuis deux semaines, qui est ton père, et pourquoi je l'ai quitté ? Demanda la rousse.

Rick hocha la tête.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de lui ?

_ Je t'en ai parlé, un jour quand tu avais 8ans… tu allais aller en internat car tu t'étais encore fait virer de ton école pour violence aggravée sur un élève de ta classe… tu t'en souviens ?

_ Oui… Harry… il t'avait insulté.

_ C'est ça… Je t'ai parlé de ton père à ce moment, quand tu m'avais une nouvelle fois demandé des renseignements sur lui après cet évènement.

Rick fronça les sourcils.

_ Je t'ai donné une enveloppe, continua Martha. Je t'ai dit que dedans tu trouverais toutes les informations que tu voulais sur ton père. Que tu saurais qui il est, ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, et surtout pourquoi je l'avais quitté. Mais je t'ai dit une chose, aussi… Je t'ai dit : « Ecoute moi bien, Richard Alexander Rodgers. Ce que tu trouveras dans cette enveloppe brisera tous tes rêves et toutes tes espérances. Ne garde pas cette image là de ton père, garde l'imagination du héros qui hante tes histoires fantastiques. Je te donne cette enveloppe, elle est à toi… »  
>_ « … c'est toi qui décide seul de ton acte mais réfléchis à ce que tu engendreras… » conclut Rick en murmurant.<br>Je tournais brièvement la tête vers lui pour apercevoir ses yeux clos, une larme silencieuse coulant sur sa joue. Je tendis la main pour la recueillir du bout des doigts, et il appuya sa tête sur ma main, soupirant doucement. Je laissais ma main retomber pour passer la troisième, et il ouvrit les yeux.  
>_ Je suis désolé, dit-il à sa mère.<p>

_ Ne t'excuse pas, Richard… Ne t'excuse pas.

Ce moment d'émotion pour tous fut coupé par l'arrêt du moteur, tandis que j'avais garé la voiture devant mon immeuble.

_ Rick, Alexis, Martha, ça vous dérange de monter devant ? Demanda mon père en m'attrapant le bras.

Surprise autant qu'eux, ils acceptèrent et je passais les clefs à Castle. Tandis qu'ils disparaissaient dans la cage d'escalier, je me tournais vers mon paternel.

_ Tu m'en veux, dit-il soudain.

J'ouvris la bouche, surprise.

_ Je sais que tu m'en veux, ça se voit, continua t-il. Mais j'aimerais savoir de quoi ?

_ Je…

je fronçais les sourcils.

_ Je ne sais pas réellement, papa… c'est peut-être trop d'évènements d'un coup, le coma de Rick l'arrestation du meurtrier de maman, toi et Martha et Alexis qui passe le pas, ça fait beaucoup de choses à gérer en plus de mon boulot…

Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise quand je parlais d'Alexis et demanda :

_ Tu as bien parlé avec Alexis avant, hein ? et tu as bien vérifié l'identité de son petit ami ?  
>_ Papa ! tu me prends pour qui ? C'est de ma belle fille qu'on parle ! m'écriais-je.<p>

J'avais a peine fini ma phrase que le visage de mon père se fendit d'un sourire.

_ Ma Katie, tu as bien changé, et j'en suis réellement heureux…

_ Je…  
>_ Non, Katherine… Non. Pour une fois dans ta vie, ma chérie, laisse toi aller et profite de ton bonheur tant qu'il est là…<p>

Je fermais la bouche, surprise. Quand mon père m'appelait Katherine c'est que le sujet était sérieux.

_ Et quand à moi et Martha tu n'as pas de craintes à avoir, chérie. Tu restes ma Katie, celle qui passe avant tout et ma fille chérie…  
>Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.<p>

_ Je continue à penser à ta mère tous les jours, mais il faut que j'avance. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'oublie et que je tire un trait sur elle au contraire…

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou.  
>_ Merci, papa. Je t'aime…<p>

_ Moi aussi, Katie.

* * *

><p><em>Voilààà! :)<br>Alors, que pensez vous du nouveau couple? Je dois préciser que ça n'ira pas plus loin qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres scènes comme ça, on sait qu'ils sont tous les deux proches mais je ne m'étendrait pas sur ce couple... c'était juste question de dire qu'ils s'étaient trouvés parce qu'ils partageaient les mêmes malheurs ^^_

_Le petit extrait: _

**"La porte se referma, et je vis Kate prendre sa clef, et fermer à clef son appartement. Elle se tourna ensuite lentement vers moi, et s'appuya contre la porte, se mordant la lèvre. Nos regards s'accrochèrent, nos corps étaient à deux mètres l'uns de l'autre, face à face, aucun son ne troublait ce défi des yeux.**

**_ Alors comme ça, murmura Kate d'une voix déjà rauque, tu fantasmes sur moi devant mon père ? Intéressant…**

**Je me sentis assez gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait, mais finalement seulement Kate s'en était rendue compte… du moins j'espérais.**

**_ Ce n'était pas réellement du fantasme, justifiais-je avec humour. Dans mes fantasmes tu ne porte pas de sous vêtements.**

**Elle se prit au jeu, et tout en défaisant les boutons qui retenaient le décolleté de son tee shirt, elle me lança :**

**_ On jouait aux échecs, dans ton « non fantasme » ? "**

_Voila ;)  
><em>ça promet d'être chauuuuud :D

_Gros bisous à tous!  
>XOXO <em>


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey tout le monde :D  
>Me revoilà ^^ Merciiii pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes adorables ! :* <em>

_Alors voici le M que vous attendiez (ne vous câchez pas j'ai eu beaucoup de menaces/Demandes insistantes pour ce chapitre ;)) _

_Ce chapitre est très long, très chaud... enfin bref, assurez vous d'avoir du temps et des glaçons à porté de main. _

_Je remercie encore et toujours Gilles pour son avis (sincère :P) et ses conseils quelque soit l'heure... :) Madoka merci aussi à toi pour les conseils supplémentaires. Merci aussi à Solealuna de m'avoir encouragée (j'ai pas dit harcelée mais j'y ait pensé très fort mouahah) par textos à deux heures du matin et plus xD  
><em>

_Donc voilà, je vous laisse lire, et surtout dites moi ce que vous pensez et si vous pensez que c'est un peu trop... hot. Si c'est le cas, la prochaine fois je ferais plus soft :) _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick :<strong>

Je vis Kate et son père entrer dans l'appartement de ma belle, tous souriants et j'en déduis qu'ils avaient parlé. J'aurais moi-même à parler à ma mère plus tard, mais pour le moment mes yeux restaient rivés sur ma moitié. Elle parlait avec ma fille, tout sourire, j'adorais voir ses yeux pétiller quand elle riait. Je remarquais qu'elle portait un tee shirt marron qui moulait bien ses formes, et le décolleté me laissait apercevoir sa poitrine sans être vulgaire. De toute façon je pouvais très bien imaginer le reste ! Je connaissais chaque parcelle de sa peau. J'imaginais ma bouche descendre de son cou à sa poitrine, suivant le sillon entre ses seins, pour aller embrasser son ventre…

_ Rick ? T'en penses quoi ? Demanda Kate, me tirant brutalement de mon (si beau) songe.

Je la regardais, complètement ébahi, et elle me répéta :

_ Mon père, Martha et Alexis proposent de rentrer et qu'on les rejoignent plus tard… ça te dit ?

Je connectais mon neurone solitaire pour lui sortir en bafouillant un petit :

_ Heu… Oui ?

Elle me fit un sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil discret. Avait-elle remarqué mon trouble ? sûrement. Elle remarquait toujours tout, de toute manière…

_ On vous laisse les enfants, dit ma mère en ouvrant la porte. Soyez sage !

Jim fit un clin d'œil à sa fille qui se tortilla, gênée, avant de suivre ma mère dans le couloir. Avant que la porte de l'appartement se referme, Alexis passa la tête par la porte et lança un :

_ Faites pas trop de bébés Castle en mon absence, hein !

La porte se referma, et je vis Kate prendre sa clef, et fermer à clef son appartement. Elle se tourna ensuite lentement vers moi, et s'appuya contre la porte, se mordant la lèvre. Nos regards s'accrochèrent, nos corps étaient à deux mètres l'uns de l'autre, face à face, aucun son ne troublait ce défi des yeux.

_ Alors comme ça, murmura Kate d'une voix déjà rauque, tu fantasmes sur moi devant mon père ? Intéressant…

Je me sentis assez gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait, mais finalement seulement Kate s'en était rendue compte… du moins j'espérais.

_ Ce n'était pas réellement du fantasme, justifiais-je avec humour. Dans mes fantasmes tu ne porte pas de sous vêtements.

Elle se prit au jeu, et tout en défaisant les boutons qui retenaient le décolleté de son tee shirt, elle me lança :

_ On jouait aux échecs, dans ton « non fantasme » ?

Je déglutis en apercevant son sous-vêtement… Bleu nuit. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit et je répliquais :

_ J'adore les échecs, Détective… je suis très bon joueur, méfiez vous des apparences… !

Elle haussa les épaules, et tout en retirant son tee shirt continua :

_ Je ne suis pas mal non plus… aux échecs.

Elle laissa tomber son tee shirt sur le sol, tandis que je déglutissais.

_ Les pions entrent d'abord en action…

Elle s'effeuillait lentement sous mes yeux brûlants.

_ Et puis quand tous les pions sont épuisés, dit-elle en laissant tomber la dernière pièce de tissus recouvrant le haut de son corps sur le sol, c'est la place du cavalier…

Elle ouvrit le bouton de son pantalon tandis que ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile.

_ Les tours, continua t-elle, les fous.

Son pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes tandis qu'un gémissement rauque s'échappait de ses lèvres.

_ Et enfin le roi et la reine sont seuls.

A peine ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche que je la plaquais violement contre la porte. Elle m'avait poussé à bout, elle allait le regretter… j'allais la faire languir et elle allait me supplier de la prendre. Mais quand ma belle murmura quelque chose à mon oreille, je restais sans réactions.

_ Echec et mat, souffla t-elle.

Pris au dépourvu, je ne réagissais pas quand elle m'arracha les boutons de ma chemise. Ce fut lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur mon cou que je redescendis sur terre. Aussitôt mes mains capturèrent son bassin, la plaquant contre moi. Elle gémit contre ma peau, et je fis glisser mes mains sur ses fesses, appuyant la collant toujours plus contre moi. Ses mains parcoururent mon torse maintenant a nu, envoyant des décharges dans mon corps bouillant. Je tremblais comme une feuille sous son toucher, et voyant l'effet qu'elle me faisait, elle sourit diaboliquement :

_ Alors, tu trembles Ricky ? Nerveux ? Peur de ne pas y arriver… ?

je la fusillais du regard, ce qui la fit rire. Elle passa ses mains sous mon pantalon le faisant glisser le long de mes jambes ainsi que mon boxer, dans lequel je commençais sérieusement à être à l'étroit. Je gémis en sentant sa peau contre la mienne, j'allais enfin la faire mienne après 15 jours d'abstinence, elle m'avait manqué. Pas seulement son corps ne nous méprenons pas, mais elle … toute entière. J'étais en manque de ma KB. Je la serrais avidement contre moi, nos corps nus et surchauffés eurent une décharge de plaisir lorsqu'ils furent réunis peau contre peau. Je la fis glisser doucement sur le sol, l'allongeant tendrement, remontant ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Elle me regarda avec envie sans faire aucun mouvement, me laissant prendre les rênes de nos préliminaires, après tout elle en avait déjà fait beaucoup avec ses phrases qui me carbonisaient sur place.

_ Je t'aime, Kate, soufflais-je comme une évidence en l'embrassant tendrement. J'ai tellement envie de toi.

_ Je sens ça, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil tout en se tortillant contre moi, frottant ma partie sensible contre son ventre.

_ Tease…

_ Si tu savais à quel point…

Je laissais ma main courir sur son corps parfait, elle frémit sous mon toucher sans quitter mes yeux des siens. J'arrivais aux portes de sa féminité, un souffle saccadé caressa ma joue tandis que Kate anticipait mon action. Avec un sourire, je la caressais de ma main, m'abreuvant de ses gémissements et des expressions de son visage. Je ne la quittais pas des yeux, elle agrippa mon bras tout tandis que je la sentais perdre pieds. Ses ongles pénétrèrent dans ma chair, je gémis de douleur mais son gémissement de plaisir couvrit le mien, le rendant totalement anodin et impuissant. Et c'est avec un sourire fier que je la regardais tomber dans les nimbes du plaisir absolu, lâchant un long cri rauque et étranglé. Tandis que ses yeux se fermaient et que son corps convulsait sur le sol, elle posa sa main sur ma joue.

_ Mmm…. Merci. Dit-elle simplement.

Je ne répondis pas mais mes lèvres virent cueillir les siennes, tandis que je la serrais une nouvelle fois. Elle se laissait complètement aller dans mes bras et je la berçais contre mon torse le temps qu'elle se remette de ses émotions et qu'elle reprenne un rythme cardiaque normal et constant.

_ Castle ? demanda t-elle au bout de quelques instants, lèvres contre mon cou.

_ Oui ?

_ A moi de jouer.

J'eus à peine le temps d'assimiler mes paroles qu'elle me faisait basculer et s'assit sur moi, me collant au sol pour que je ne bouge pas. Je grognais à la vision qu'elle m'apportait, elle était décidément torride. Une vague de possessivité me traversa tandis que mes yeux couraient sur son corps, elle serait mienne dans peu de temps, ce corps si bien dessiné et parfait tremblerait sous mes mains, sous mon toucher, sous mon corps, sous mes baisers. Ma tête me tournait, le désir me traversait de toute part, j'avais envie de la posséder, maintenant.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate :<strong>

Je le vis trembler sous mon toucher, ses yeux noirs de désirs ne quittaient pas mon corps tandis que ses mains n'étaient pas inactive, caressant mes flancs, ma poitrine, mes fesses.

_ Rick, grondais-je en plaquant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Ca suffit, laisse moi faire.

Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié, et je ne le laissais pas le temps de protester que ma bouche était sur la sienne. Nos langues se rencontrèrent, créant un feu d'artifice d'émotion comme à chaque fois, et j'ondulais des hanches contre lui.

Un long gémissement étranglé sortit de sa gorge et je laissais glisser mes lèvres sur son cou, que j'embrassais doucement. Sa peau était douce et tendre, et avec un léger sourire je prenais sa chair entre mes dents et le mordillais doucement. Il eut un râle, et sa respiration se fit saccadée, tandis que je descendais sur son torse. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer ce corps d'homme qui me faisait tant d'effet, la peau douce de son torse qui se soulevait de manière anarchique. Avec un gémissement que je ne pus contenir, je fondis sur sa peau, l'embrassant, laissant glisser mes lèvres sur lui. Il eut des soupirs, et quand je mordis un petit bout de peau près de l'épaule, ce fut un cri que je lui arrachais. Il renversa la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, et tandis que je continuais à jouer de mes dents sur sa peau fine il commença un léger mouvement de bassin, soulevant les fesses pour appuyer son point sensible contre le mien, accompagnant le tout de grognements.

_ On se calme, Ricky, haletais-je en me redressant.

Il eut un nouveau gémissement contrarié.

_ Je t'en supplie, Kate, j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant, dit-il d'une voix nouée.

Je le scrutai quelques secondes et finalement, décidai de ne pas le faire languir plus longtemps, j'en avais assez profité. Je me relevais donc un peu, tout en libérant ses mains qui virent automatiquement se placer sur mes hanches, et d'une main je l'aidais a glisser en moi. Rick m'aida en me guidant, et tandis que nos yeux étaient verrouillés, je le sentis doucement prendre place en moi. Ma respiration se coupa, j'haletais, et une fois qu'il fut au plus profond de mon corps je rejetais la tête en arrière sous la force du plaisir qui me traversait. Nous ne formions plus qu'un a présent, enfin. J'ouvris les yeux pour scruter son visage détendu et tiré par le plaisir que lui procurait notre étreinte. Son visage était légèrement rougi, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat magnifique tandis que ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées, une veine de son cou était saillante. Je laissais ma main glisser sur son torse presque lisse, mes caresses lui tirant d'infimes gémissements de plaisir. Je me penchais ensuite pour lui voler un baiser, posant mes mains à plat sur son torse je commençais à bouger lascivement le bassin, nous arrachant un soupir commun. Je quittais ses lèvres pour me redresser, j'aimais le voir lorsque nous faisions l'amour, voir toute l'adoration qu'il me portait dans ses yeux noirs de désir. Avec mon bassin j'alternais les rythmes, rendant ma respiration plus chaotique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je fermais les yeux un instant tandis que Rick remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, j'étais littéralement transportée par les sensations en moi, qui implosaient un peu plus à chaque seconde, je mourrais de plaisir a chaque instant. J'eus un petit cri de surprise lorsque Rick fit échanger nos places, je tentais de retrouver ma position mais il me maintint au sol. Avec un soupir de résignation, je le laissais prendre les rênes de cette manche, mais je me promettais de dominer la prochaine. Il fit délicieusement peser son corps contre le mien, j'adorais le sentir sur moi, même si je n'avouerai jamais aimer être dominée ainsi. Il prit alors les commandes de notre plaisir, et contrairement à mon précédent rythme beaucoup plus doux en guise de retrouvailles, il augmenta quelque peu le tempo me tirant des soupirs de contentement. Je sentais la boule familière due aux prémices de l'orgasme grossir peu à peu dans mon bas ventre tandis que mon amant se raidissait contre moi, accélérant un peu plus le rythme. J'arquais une jambe contre lui, ce qui le fit gémir, et avec délice je sentais notre grand moment arriver. Puis ce fut l'osmose. Je me brisais dans ses bras, criant son prénom à m'en brûler la gorge, tandis qu'il capturait férocement mes lèvres entre les siennes en se libérant à son tour. En sueur, encore pantelants de cet effort physique intense, Rick roula sur le côté, complètement vidé de ses forces, et avec un petit gémissement plaintif je me lovais dans ses bras.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, juste l'uns contre l'autre, puis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher j'explosais en sanglots. J'hoquetais ainsi dans les bras de mon homme qui se redressa pour pouvoir me prendre contre lui, fermant ses bras forts autour de mes épaules frêles et me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

_ Rick… sanglotais-je.

Mes larmes glissaient silencieusement sur mes joues, mouillant le torse de mon amant qui me serrait étroitement.

_ Katie, prends ton temps…

C'était à son tour de me rassurer à présent. Je craquais enfin, avec toute cette histoire je n'avais jamais craqué, jamais depuis le début mais à présent c'était trop, et l'endorphine dégagée par mon orgasme m'avait achevée en faisant remonter ma vulnérabilité au grand jour. C'était trop, j'étais forte mais je craquais complètement, Rick avait détruit les murailles de mon cœur en entrant dans ma vie, et quand j'avais failli le perdre tout mon monde s'était écroulé. Mais j'avais tenu, pour Alexis, pour Martha et tous les autres qui avaient besoin que quelqu'un de plus fort résiste pour eux. J'avais déjà laissé entrevoir mes larmes à Martha lorsque nous étions seules, mais là j'avais réellement besoin de pleurer, de tout vider, de montrer à mon homme tout ce que j'avais enduré. De lâcher prise sur cette histoire une bonne vois pour toute, pour être en paix avec mon esprit. Alors c'est complètement nue que je laissais mon cœur se vider de sa rancune, de sa peine et de sa colère à travers mes larmes salées tandis que l'homme que j'aimais me serrait contre lui.

_ J'ai … j'ai eu tellement peur, Rick, murmurais-je d'une voix rendue rauque de chagrin.

_ Je sais, Kate, je sais… j'ai vécu ça quand tu étais dans le coma.

_ J'ai cru que tout mon monde basculait comme si l'univers tournait autour de toi, et qu'une fois que tu étais parti rien n'allait plus. J'ai eu peur, Rick… peur de te perdre, et aussi peur de toutes ces responsabilités… Tu imagines ce qu'il serait advenu d'Alexis si tu nous avait quitté ? j'aurais été là pour elle bien sûr, mais j'aurais tellement eu peur de ne pas arriver à gérer ça… mère du jour au lendemain… je n'aurais jamais pu.

_ Tu es déjà comme une mère pour Alexis, Kate, elle t'aime comme la mère qu'elle n'a jamais eu, souffla t-il en caressant ma joue, plongeant son regard océan dans le mien.

_ Rick…

_ Non, Kate, ne t'en fait pas. Toutes ces responsabilités tu ne les endossera plus seule, tu m'entends ? On sera deux maintenant. Toujours, tu te souviens ?

Je souris a travers mes larmes, et il fit glisser ses lèvres sur ma joue, jusqu'à ma bouche qu'il embrassa tendrement. Je n'avais besoin que de ça, qu'il soit là pour moi en ce moment. Ses mains restaient vissées sur mes hanches, j'étais assez surprise qu'il ne commence pas à me caresser. Encore une fois la situation me frappa de plein fouet : il ne voulait pas me brusquer. Cet homme était parfait, dans tous les sens du terme.

_ Rick, soufflais-je entre ses lèvres..

Il se détacha de moi pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Ses yeux bleu océan qui n'étaient qu'amour.

_ J'ai envie de toi.

Il eut un sourire satisfait et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

_ Avoue que mon corps d'Apollon t'as manqué !

Avec un soupir d'exaspération je me levais pour me diriger vers l'escalier. Je savais qu'il était abasourdi sur le sol, nu comme un ver et je ris à cette pensée, accélérant le pas pour arriver aux premières marches de l'escalier quand je sentis deux bras forts et chauds m'entourer. Rick me colla contre son torse avec force, et avec un soupir je sentis son envie de moi contre mes fesses, me faisant frissonner d'anticipation. Mais cette fois je voulais jouer avec lui. Je me tournais, échangeant nos places et je le poussais dans l'escalier. Il monta quelques marches tandis que je reprenais avidement ses lèvres, tirant sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, le faisant gémir. Il posa ses mains sur mes fesses, les pressant contre lui, et je souris, fière de mon effet. Je le rendais fou, peu à peu, et j'allais lui faire tourner la tête… Je le poussais à s'asseoir sur les marches, et m'assis sur lui, collant nos intimités. Il eut un grognement rauque, tandis que ses doigts parcouraient ma colonne vertébrale à présent, m'envoyant des frissons de plaisir dans le corps.

_ Kate.. On ne serait pas mieux dans un lit ? Souffla t-il entre deux baiser exigeants.

_ Tais toi, grognais-je en reprenant ses lèvres, tirant ses cheveux pour dégager son cou.

Il eut un soupir de plaisir, et je léchais son cou sucré et humide, avant d'aspirer un bout de peau entre mes lèvres, le suçant, maltraitant et mordillant pour le plus grand plaisir de mon amant qui agrandit mon espace. Son bassin commença instinctivement à bouger sous le mien, m'envoyant des ondes puissantes de plaisir. J'avais envie de le faire mien, maintenant, mais ce n'était pas le bon endroit, beaucoup trop étroit et douloureux. Je me décollais donc de lui, lâchant la peau de son cou qui était à présent rouge. Il eut un soupir de mécontentement en tâchant de me retenir, mais je m'esquivais.

_ Kaaate !

Son cri plaintif eut presque raison de moi, mais je m'entendis répliquer fermement :

_ Rick, ce n'est pas un endroit pour faire l'amour… je veux de la place pour pouvoir te torturer comme je le désire.

Il se releva aussitôt, son regard brillant d'un éclat nouveau, et passa une main sous mes genoux, l'autre sous mes aisselles pour me soulever comme une mariée le soir de sa nuit de noces. Il me porta ainsi pour gravir les dernières marches de l'escalier, et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le couloir. Ma chambre était tout au fond de ledit couloir, la salle de bains accessible à partir de ma chambre. Autant dire, beaucoup de chemin pour notre passion dévorante. Rick me reposa sur mes pieds, et aussitôt il se colla à mon dos pour embrasser mes omoplates, ses mains sur mon ventre me collant contre lui, toujours plus, comme s'il voulait se fondre en moi. J'attrapais sa nuque, collant ses lèvres à mon cou pour qu'il me marque, qu'il me revendique comme sienne en cet instant, et il caressa mes seins de ses mains tout en aspirant la peau tendre à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule. J'appuyais mes fesses contre son point sensible tout en gémissant, je le voulais, aussi j'avançais dans le couloir tandis qu'il restait étroitement enlacé à moi, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre avec fracas, la salle de bains n'était qu'à quelques mètres à peine mais notre envie était tellement pressante que je doutais que nous puissions aller jusque là. Mais Rick le comprit car il se décolla de moi, et en quelques enjambées m'entraîna dans la salle de bains. Il alluma la lumière et me plaqua contre le lavabo, se collant derrière moi. J'ouvris les yeux, pour tomber directement sur l'image que me renvoyait mon immense miroir collé sur le mur. Avec étonnement, j'essayais de me retourner pour faire face à mon amant, mais il me maintint à ma place.

_ Regarde toi, Kate… regarde nous.

Il fit glisser sa main sur mon ventre plat, embrassa mon épaule.

_ Tu es belle…

Je soupirais, rejetant la tête en arrière et posai la tête sur son épaule. Je me retournais dans ses bras pour lui faire face, et m'emparais avidement de ses lèvres. Il me pressa contre lui, et je décidais qu'il était temps de nous unir. Il le comprit et prit ma jambe, sa grande main chaude sur ma cuisse me faisant frissonner, et en l'inclinant contre moi il nous unit sans plus de sommation.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick :<strong>

Je frissonnais à la sensation de nos corps qui fusionnaient, je glissais lentement et facilement en elle tandis que je fixais son visage. Une petite ride était apparue sur son front, et de sa bouche entrouverte s'échappait un souffle rapide et court qui me caressait la joue. Nos yeux étaient liés comme nos corps à présent, et quand je fus au plus profond d'elle elle eut un râle de soulagement et son visage se crispa de plaisir. Dieu comme j'aimais lui faire l'amour ! Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et ses ongles se plantèrent dans la peau de mon dos, me faisant grogner. Kate était en mode tigresse ce soir, comme je pouvais le constater. Je menais la danse, mais elle écrivait la partition. Et j'adooooorais ça. Je calquais alors un rythme plus rapide, ses ongles griffant ma chair à vif, et Kate enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Je sentis quelque chose de mouillé sur mon épaule, et elle me mordit tandis que j'accélérait encore une fois mes mouvements. La douleur de la morsure n'était rien à côté du plaisir que je ressentais, et je levais les yeux pour nous admirer dans le miroir. De là où j'étais j'avais une vue démentielle sur le dos de ma partenaire, et (oh mon Dieu) sa chute de reins et ses fesses. Je gémis à la vision qu'elle me renvoyait, c'était torride, démentiellement torride. Je plaquais mes mains sur ses fesses tandis qu'elle enroulait ses deux jambes autour de moi pour se tenir. Je gémis au changement de position tout en gardant mon rythme, m'appuyant contre le lavabo. Elle avait toujours la tête dans mon cou, et je ne pouvais plus quitter des yeux cette image paradisiaque. Cette femme aurait ma mort, j'en avais terriblement conscience à présent. Elle commençait à trembler, aussi je la pressais contre moi tandis qu'elle laissait échapper des cris de plus en plus rapprochés. Elle était tout sauf silencieuse à cet instant, ce qui me fit sourire. Avant même qu'on commence à sortir tous les deux, dans mes fantasmes Kate était tout sauf passive et silencieuse. Encore une fois elle me renvoyait une image d'elle que j'avait tant su deviner, même si la fiction était bien pâle face à la réalité.

_ Rick… je… Souffla Kate dans mon cou humide.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur mes épaules, et je la sentis haleter de plus en plus rapidement.

_ God, Rick !

Sa phrase fut accompagnée d'une morsure dans mon cou, et elle rejeta la tête en arrière. Je cherchais ses yeux, désireux de la voir lors de ce moment ultime.

_ Kate… Regarde moi, ordonnais-je d'une voix rauque.

Je posais une main sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement, et elle plongea ses yeux noirs dans les miens. Tandis qu'elle me regardait, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais la voir, complètement, réellement. Telle qu'elle était réellement, sensible douce et aimante, sans le mur qui entourait son cœur. Ce mur même qu'on avait tous les deux réussi à démonter, briques par briques, pour enfin pouvoir vivre heureux tous les deux. Heureux pour toujours, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, moquez vous, mais c'est réellement ce que je désirais avec Kate. Même si on attendrait un petit peu pour les mini Castle, après tout au bout d'un mois de relation, j'imaginais que trop bien la tête paniquée de Kate en trouvant le petit plus sur le bout de plastique… Elle me tuerait sûrement, et puis je finirais dans l'incapacité de la toucher et de la faire grimper aux rideaux… Comme à présent.  
>Je me reconnectais sur le moment présent, en nous sentant sur le bord. Avec un grognement, je regardais Kate se cambrer, et j'admirais son corps parfait tandis qu'elle poussait un cri aigu.<p>

_ Rick !

Mon prénom murmuré ainsi me fit perdre la tête, je ne la lâchais pas du regard tandis qu'un sentiment de satisfaction, fierté et un brin de possessivité s'emparait de moi en la voyant dévastée ainsi par le plaisir. Elle se laissa retomber contre moi, sa tête dans mon cou tandis que je continuais mes coups de bassin, la rejoignant bien vite au 7eme ciel tandis qu'elle me griffait le dos lorsque je m'abandonnais dans son corps. Ereintés, épuisés et en sueurs tous les deux, j'avais a peine la force de tenir sur mes jambes. Kate me prit la main et nous nous installâmes dans la baignoire, j'ouvris l'eau pour faire couler un bain. Je m'allongeais dans la baignoire, et Kate se mit contre moi, lovée sur mon torse tout en picorant ma bouche de petits baisers tandis que l'eau montait peu à peu, recouvrant nos corps enlacés.

* * *

><p><em>Voilààà! vous êtes toujours vivants? c'est pas too much?<em>

_A bientôt pour la suite, pas d'extrait parce qu'elle n'est pas encore écrite lol  
>Gros bisous<em>

_XOXO _


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello tout le monde! voici la suite!_

_Pas très bavarde encore une fois, mais malade ...  
><em>_Je continue "Ado en crise: Mode d'emploi" pour ceux qui suivent, je poste sûrement (j'espère) demain.  
>Bonne lecture<em>

* * *

><p>Nous restâmes ainsi une trentaine de minutes, nous embrassant, nous calinant tendrement. C'etait decidement les plus belles retrouvailles de toute ma vie, encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Kate était ma drogue, j'etais completement accro a elle, son corps, sa personnalité, tout simplement a elle toute entière.<p>

_ Kate? M'enquis-je au bout de quelque temps tandis que nous avions arreté de nous embrasser.

_ Oui?

Je marquais un silence, n'etant pas sur qu'elle repondrait a ce que j'allais demander.

_ Accouche, Rick, dit-elle avec humour.

Cependant je ne ris pas, concentré pour bien tourner ma question.

_ Est-ce que... Tu te sens mieux maintenant que tu as resolu le meurtre de ta mere?

Elle releva les yeux vers moi, sourcils froncés.

_ Tu ne trouves que je ne m'investis pas assez dans notre relation? S'enquit-elle.

Cette question ne sonnait pas tel un reproche, mais plutot un etonnement et une pointe de culpabilité.

_ Si! Si, Kate, ne doute pas de ca... Mais tu as détruit tes barrières en acceptant qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, mais maintenant que le meurtrier a été appréhendé, est-ce que ces barrières ont totalement disparu?

Elle prit le temps de considérer ma question, prolongeant quelques peu le silence qui avait suivi ma question.

_ Je... Je ne sais pas Rick. Finalement je crois que ces barrières font parties de moi. Elles ont disparues, certes, mais il en reste quand même une trace et elles ne sont jamais loin, dit-elle prudemment.

Je souris en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

_ Alors je ferais en sorte qu'elles ne réapparaissent jamais, soufflais-je.

Elle eut un sourire ému et en prenant mes lèvres elle m'emporta dans un baiser tendre. Je la serrais contre moi, heureux comme jamais a cet instant. J'avais enfin tout ce que je désirais depuis des années, une petite amie superbe que j'aimais comme un adolescent et son premier amour (et encore je me demandais si ma première copine m'avait fait autant d'effet) nous étions heureux et nous vivions une histoire digne des grands films Hollywoodiens. Tout allait pour le mieux, et moi Richard Castle écrivain de renommée mondiale j'étais heureux de n'être que Richard Alexander Rodgers pour ma Kate Beckett. J'aimais le fait que le matin nous nous levions sans avoir de plans pour la journée, que nous fassions l'amour sur des malentendus et des imprévus, qu'on ne sache pas chez qui dormir le soir. Ma vie a présent, celle que je voulais a tout prix vivre a fond, c'était celle loin des médias et dans les bras de ma KB.

_ A quoi tu penses? Demanda Kate en me caressant tendrement la joue.

Je lui souris, les yeux embués de larme en la voyant. Elle était dans mes bras a cet instant, contre moi. Moi, et pas un Josh ou un Demming -Mr parfait-, plein de muscles et sérieux.

_ Rick? Tu pleures ! Fit remarquer Kate. J'ai dit quelque chose de trop?

Je ris a travers mes larmes.

_ Oh non ma Katie... Je pleure de joie... La joie de t'avoir dans mes bras a cet instant, la joie de pouvoir t'aimer comme tu le mérite, la joie d'avoir été choisi par ton cœur et pas un autre... Je t'aime tellement ma Kate!

Elle resta un moment inédite, puis eut un sourire qui fit battre mon cœur a 200 a l'heure.

_ Moi aussi, Rick, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir, et chaque jour je me dis devant ta gentillesse que je ne te mérite pas...

Je la coupais d'un baiser.

_ Ne pense jamais ça, Katherine Beckett.

Elle frissonna a son nom murmuré en entier.

_ Tu mérites le meilleur et je suis prêt a tout pour que tu l'aies.

Elle se serra contre moi, les joues rouges et un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait camoufler sur le visage. L'eau commençait a être froide, aussi je rompis le baiser et attrapais le savon. Kate me regarda avec un sourire, et je le fis mousser dans mes mains quelques instants avant de me redresser, nous asseyant tous les deux, et d'attraper la jambe de Kate. Son sourire s'accentua quand je commençais a faire glisser mes mains sur ses cuisses douces, les savonnant doucement. Je lui lavais la jambe ainsi avant de passer a la seconde. Quand je savonnais l'intérieur de sa cuisse elle eut le reflexe d'ouvrir légèrement les jambes, ce qui me fit sourire. J'embrassais son omoplate, tout en faisant remonter mes mains sur ses bras, et je fermais la main sur ses épaules. Elle se pencha légèrement en devinant ce que je désirais faire. Je caressais son dos, avant de commencer a lui masser doucement. Elle eut un soupir qui me fit déglutir. La sensualité qu'elle dégageait de ses soupirs même anodins me mettaient au supplice. Je tachais d'empêcher des images lubriques d'envahir mon esprit, tout en me concentrant sur le mouvement de mes mains. Je fis ensuite passer mes mains sur sa poitrine, l'attirant de nouveau contre moi. Je caressais doucement cette partie de sa féminité, la faisant gémir tandis que je la sentais réagir contre mes doigts. Je sentis une certaine partie sud se réveiller, Kate gémit plus fort, et je fis glisser mes mains sur son ventre plat. Je jouais quelques instants avec son nombril, la faisant rire, puis sans prévenir, de manière douce je fis glisser ma main plus bas vers son intimité. Elle eut un soupir bruyant quand mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau brulante a cet endroit, l'eau accentuant certainement le plaisir pour elle. Je m'appliquais donc a la laver, même si ma main effectuait plus une caresse qu'autre chose. Kate se détendit contre moi, remontant une de ses jambes pour me faciliter l'accès. Je la sentais respirer fort, son dos contre mon torse, sa poitrine se soulevant de manière anarchique. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle...

Cette séance de lavage transformée en massage érotique connut une fin brutale et inattendue: la sonnette de chez Kate retentit, et ma brunette se redressa brutalement en jurant.

_ Merde! Lanie! S'exclama-t-elle affolée.

Je retirais a regret ma main de la ou elle était, et elle se redressa, m'adressant un regard désolé.

_ J'avais prévu cette soirée... Je suis désolée Rick j'avais complètement oublié. Si tu veux je peux annuler?

_ Non, non, m'opposais-je. C'est bien que tu ne passe pas tout ton temps a abuser de mon corps...

Elle me fit un petit clin d'œil.

_ Je prendrais ta déposition si tu ne te sens plus capable d'assurer...

Je grognais en la fusillant du regard et en riant elle sauta hors de la baignoire. Elle attrapa sa serviette et s'enroula dedans tandis que j'enlevais l'eau et sortais a mon tour.

_ Kate! Tu abuses! Tu as pris ma serviette!

_ Désolée. Mais les autres sont a laver. On partage celle la?

_ Non... Si tu veux pouvoir accueillit Lanie avant qu'elle ne reparte, vaut mieux pas.

Elle eut un petit rire en sortant de la salle de bains pour faire entrer son amie. Je restais donc la a frissonner, nu comme un ver et des images de ma petite amie nue dans mes bras plein la tête.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate:<strong>

Je courais vers la porte, essayant de ne pas glisser sur le parquet, et j'ouvris la porte après avoir vérifié l'identité de mon visiteur.

_ Hey chérie... Murmura Lanie en parcourant mon corps a demi nu, camouflé par la serviette de bains.

_ Hey Lanie. Désolée je sors du bain, je cours m'habiller et filer la serviette a Castle avant qu'il meure de froid.

Elle entra dans l'appartement en ouvrant des gros yeux.

_ Tu m'expliques?

_ Je reviens, installe toi...

Je courais en sens inverse dans l'appartement en pouffant. C'était du gros n'importe quoi! J'avais l'impression d'avoir 15ans a nouveau, et de m'être fait prise en flagrant délit par ma mère. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bains et explosais de rire devant le spectacle que mon écrivain m offrait. Il avait sursauté a l'ouverture de la porte, et avait instinctivement mis ses mains devant son entrejambe. L'expression affolée sur son visage couronnait le tout.

_ Aha! Très drôle, Kate, très drôle! Dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, les joues rouges.

_ Avoue que c'était comique... Soufflais-je en l'embrassant chastement, lui tendant la serviette.

Il déglutit en me voyant nue, et j'eus un sourire satisfait, prenant les affaires que j'avais préparé. Je les enfilais, et Rick eut un petit sourire.

_ Quoi? Demandais-je en rougissant légèrement devant son regard.

_ Rien... Je te trouve juste incroyablement sexy en jogging "spécial glande" et avec un de mes tee shirt promo de Naked Heat.

Je lui tirais la langue et sortis de la salle de bains, enroulant mes cheveux en un chignon négligé. J'avais chaud aux joues, je posais mes mains dessus en souriant, malgré moi mon cœur avait fait un bond dans ma poitrine quand il m'avait murmuré ça. Il était adorable, me dire que j'étais belle dans cette tenue, ca m'avait touché, réellement.

_ So, girl? Dit Lanie en me coupant de mes pensées.

_ Oh, Lanie...

_ Tu as beaucoup de choses a me dire vu ton sourire... Allez, shoot!

Je m'asseyais a la table.

_ Castle va partir, il s'habille...

Elle haussa un sourcil.

_ Il "s'habille"?

Je soupirais.

_ On sort du bain Lanie... Donc oui il s'habille.

Elle eut un petit sourire, et se pencha sur la table.

_ Alors chérie, ces retrouvailles?

Je me mordais la lèvre, et Castle déboula dans le salon.

_ Mesdames, dit-il d'on ton théâtral qui aurait rendu fière Martha, je vous laisse a votre discutions.

Il s'approcha de moi par derrière et tout en m'entourant de ses bras m'embrassa la tempe. Je fermais les yeux, et il me susurra a l'oreille:

_ Ne faites pas trop de folies...

En souriant et fier de lui il me fit tourner la tête pour poser un doux baiser sur mes lèvres que je rompis, gênée, pour que Lanie ne me harcèle pas après ca. Il se dirigea vers la porte et avant de la refermer cria:

_ Je t'aime, Katherine Beckett!

Sur ce, la porte de mon appartement claqua tandis que je faisais face au sourire de Lanie, mes joues rouge pivoine.

_ Et bien dit moi, fit Lanie en brisant le silence. Tu en as des choses a me raconter...

_ Si tu savais a quel point.

_ Stop teasing me girl! Tu vas tout me raconter, et pas plus tard que maintenant! Ton canapé, on sera mieux.

Je lui souris et me levais pour me diriger vers mon sofa ou je m'avachis, la laissant faire de même face a moi.

_ Alors, on commence par les questions croustillantes, imposa Lanie.

Je soufflais. J'avais repoussé l'échéance, mais a présent je devais braver mon destin.

_ Vous êtes dans la moyenne? Demanda Lanie.

Je la regardais au dessus de mon verre, sans comprendre. Comme elle ne reprenait pas sa question, je questionnais :

_ Pardon?

_ La moyenne de rapports sexuels par semaine... Répéta mon amie.

_ Heu... La moyenne, est a combien? M'informais-je.

Je n'avais aucune idée du nombre de fois ou les couples américains faisaient l'amour. Je dirais que nous devions largement être dans la moyenne, en vue de nos galipettes régulières.

fois par mois, Kate. C'est la moyenne.

_ QUOI? Mais qu'est-ce que les gens font, pendant la journée ?

Je n'avais même pas retenu mon cri.

_ Et oui, il faut croire que les américains sont débordés. Alors?

_ Largement au dessus! Tu prend ces chiffres et tu me les met en moyenne par jour et tu auras notre moyenne.

Tels les dessins animés, je vis la mâchoire de ma meilleure amie tomber au sol.

_ Quoi! 7 fois par jour? Mais comment vous trouvez le temps?

_ Heu... En se réveillant le matin... Sous la douche... Au boulot pendant la journée... Le soir en rentrant... En se couchant.

_ Mais vous êtes des vrais lapins ma parole !

Je rougis a l'insinuation.

_ Pas tous les jours, Lanie... On ne fait pas ca tous les jours. Mais on ne passe pas 24h sans faire l'amour, c'est impossible, impensable.

_ Et si un jour vous vous disputez?

_ Je l'oblige a me faire l'amour avant de le faire dormir sur le canapé, dis-je en riant.

Il y eut un silence, puis elle posa la question que j'attendais depuis quelques minutes déjà.:

_ Et avant que j'arrive?

_ C'était nos retrouvailles, Lanie. Alors tu as ta réponse!

Elle eut un sourire.

_ Combien?

_ Trois fois.

_ Oh mon Dieu. Mais tu tiens le rythme?

_ Tu me pose réellement la question?

_ Hum... Et lui?

_ Oh que oui.

Un silence suivit de nouveau notre dialogue, tandis que Lanie me scrutait, en réfléchissant.

_ Tu as l'air... Rayonnante, ma chérie, finit-elle par dire doucement.

_ C'est parce que je suis heureuse...

Lanie sourit, un sourire tendre et attendri non espiègle comme j'avais l'habitude de voir chez elle.

_ Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Si elle savait comme moi aussi j'étais heureuse... Comme je ne l'avais jamais été. J'aurais tellement aimé que ma mère soit la pour voir ca, j'aurais aimé lui présenter Rick, lui parler de nous...

_ C'est du sérieux, hein? Se rassura Lanie. Tu n'as pas l'intention de reculer après ca ou au premier obstacle rencontré?

_ Non Lanie, je suis trop bien avec lui pour ca.

Je marquais une pause avant d'ajouter:

_ Pour te dire que c'est très sérieux, on a même parlé bébé il y a pas longtemps.

La tête de Lanie valait le détour a cet instant. Nous n'avions pas concrètement abordé le sujet, mais la déclaration de Rick a travers son nouveau Nikki Heat était plus que claire, la réaction de mon père me l'ayant confirmé.

_ Mais qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait de ma meilleure amie? S'exclama Lanie.

J'éclatais de rire, et me levais.

_ Tu veux a boire?

_ Tu essayes de me saouler pour éviter mes autres questions?

_ Non... Pas encore.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

_ Met moi du vin.

_ Blanc, rosé, rouge?

_ Rouge.

Je souris en pensant que c'était généralement ce que nous prenions avec Rick, aussi je versais un verre de rouge a ma meilleure amie et me servais une bière.

_ Tu ne bois pas de vin? S'étonna Lanie en s'asseyant au bar de ma cuisine.

_ J'ai envie d'une bière, me justifiais-je.

Je lui tendis son verre et m'asseyais face a elle.

_ J'ai fini les questions creepy? M'enquis-je.

_ Hum... Non... La question habituelle? Sur 20, une note?

Bon Dieu mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours noter les hommes ? Rick était.. au dessus de tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer, alors 100/20 me paraissait correct.

_ Pourquoi toujours sur 20?

_ Hum... 10 points pour le plaisir, 5 pour la performance et 5 pour "l'after".

_ L'after?

_ Ben oui... Il te laisse seule dans le lit, il te prend dans ses bras, vous continuez a vous caresser...?

_ Lanie, tu sais que ca m'inquiète? Le mot vie privée tu connais?

_ Techniquement ca fait deux mots. Et en plus... Je suis ta meilleure amie, tu es censée tout me dire!

_ Pas tous les détails de ma vie sexuelle!

_ Oui mais moi je veux savoir. On parle de Richard Caslte, Kate!

Je restais bouche bée devant ce qu'elle venait de me dire. La question de Lanie était anodine, mais elle venait simplement de me faire réaliser que c'est ce que je vivrais tous les jours a partir de maintenant. Je sortais avec Rick Castle... Paparazzis, magasines, ce serait mon quotidien a présent. Moi qui aimait tellement ma petite vie tranquille et simple! J'étais discrète et n'avais aucune envie de vivre ca. Mais a quoi serais-je prête par amour ?

_ Kate? Kate, ca va? S'inquiéta Lanie. Je suis désolée Kate, je ne voulais pas...

_ Non... Je me raclais la gorge. Non, c'est rien, Lanie.

_ Vu ton état, ce n'est pas rien... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Kate?

_ Je... Tu viens seulement de me faire réaliser que je ne vivrais plus jamais une vie tranquille... Parce que je sors avec lui.

Je collais ma main sur mon front, inspirant a fond.

_ Kate… tout ceci, tu sais que Rick fera tout pour te l'éviter. Il a bien su protéger sa fille de tout ceci, il fera tout pour que ce soit de même avec toi.  
>Je fis un petit sourire à ma meilleure amie, qui me le rendit.<p>

_ Merci, Lanie… Et pour répondre a ta question… 28/20.

_ Quoi ? 28 ? mais pourquoi ?

_ Ta rajoutes 5 point pour l'originalité des lieux, et 3 points pour les sons qu'il arrive a tirer de moi.

Je lui fis un petit clin d'œil, et franchement sa tête valait le détour, une nouvelle fois.

_ Et Alexis et Martha, ça se passe bien avec elles ? Demanda la légiste en buvant une gorgée de son breuvage.

_ Oh oui. Elles sont adorables.

_ Et ton père ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

_ Lui aussi… Il sort avec Martha.

_ Quoi ? T'es sérieuse ?

_ Oui ! Rick et moi on a eu la même réaction, rassures toi !

Le rire de ma meilleure amie se répercuta sur les murs du salon. Nous buvâmes une gorgée de notre alcool respectifs en laissant planer un petit silence, puis Lanie proposa :

_ Dis moi, Kate, tu n'irais pas faire un petit tour avec moi ? pour discuter en marchant, faire un petit tour dans New York…

_ Mais je suis pas habillée, Lanie…

_ Ben je vais t'aider a choisir une tenue !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers ma chambre, aussitôt je regrettais mes paroles.

* * *

><p><em>Bon pas d'extrait, je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite :$<em>

_j'espère que vous avez aimé ?_

_Gros bisous!  
>XOXO <em>


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello a tous._  
><em>Bon en premier lieu, je m'excuse réellement et sincèrement de ne pas avoir posté ces trois dernières semaines… Je n'ai pas d'excuse valable, a part : « Life is life… »<em>

_Donc voici la deuxième partie de la soirée entre fille, il y en aura finalement trois._  
><em>Je m'excuse pour la qualité médiocre de l'écriture, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez réellement, soyez sincères et j'essayerai de faire des efforts même si c'est pour passer un petit peu plus de temps sur les prochains chapitres.<em>

_Comme toujours, désolée si j'oublie les accents quelques fois, mais j'écris sur le téléphone dans le bus le matin._

* * *

><p>_ Non, Lanie, Non. Je n'enfilerais pas <span>CA<span> !

_ Allez, Kate! Cette robe est sublime!

Je regardais de nouveau le bout de tissu bleu qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

_ Elle est sublime, concédais-je. Mais beaucoup trop courte!

Lanie me fit un petit sourire.

_ Tu as peur de déclencher des arrêts cardiaques chez la gente masculine, chérie?

_ Lanie! Fis-je avec des gros yeux. C'est pas drôle!

_ Si, hilarant.

_ Lanie!

_ D'accord, d'accord. J'arrête. Mais Kate, tu vas pas rester en jogging pour aller te balader!

Je jugeait ma tenue, les paroles de Rick résonnant dans ma tête.

_ Pourquoi pas?

Cette fois-ci j'essuyais un regard glacial qui me fit frissonner.

_ Ecoute moi bien, Katherine Beckett, commença Lanie.

Je déglutissais, mon prénom ainsi prononcé en entier ne me faisait pas du tout le même effet qu'avec Rick. Aux yeux foudroyants de Lanie, je me reculais d'un pas pour finir par buter sur mon lit, m'asseyant dessus tandis que mon amie continuait:

_ Tu vas m'enlever ce jogging illico et enfiler cette robe!

Devant mon scepticisme, elle cria:

_ NOW!

Comme piquée par un dard je me levais et attrapais ce maudit bout de tissu, commençant a défaire le lacet qui nouait mon jogging devant le regard satisfait de ma traitresse de meilleure amie. Le pantalon de sport tomba a mes pieds dans un bruissement léger, et j'hésitais en attrapant mon tee shirt. Devant mon hésitation, Lanie leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

_ Come on, Girl! Je t'ai déjà vu nue... Et bien avant Writer man!

_ C'est pas ça, Lanie. C'est juste...

J'abandonnais le combat perdu d'avance, et retirais le tee shirt, découvrant ce que j'avais essayé de dissimuler a Lanie.

_ Oh mon Dieu! Fit Lanie, mi choquée mi excitée. Dis moi Kate je savais que ta vie sexuelle et sentimentale était... Mouvementée mais a ce point!

Elle se leva et caressa mon épaule, où une marque violacée faisait son apparition.

_ Lanie...

_ Hum hum. Je comprend pourquoi tu ne voulais pas mettre la robe.

_ Ce n'était pas a cause de ça. Mais ca me donne un argument de plus.

_ Tu la mettras quand même.

_ Lanie!

_ Writer boy a marqué son territoire, au moins tu ne te feras pas courtiser ce soir!

Je doutais fortement que ca calmerait les ardeurs des hommes présent, bien au contraire.

_ Writer MAN, Lanie, soupirais-je.

De toute manière je n'échapperais pas a ce qu'elle avait décidé, je finirais avec cette robe sur le dos, et Lanie n'hésiterait pas a me menacer pour que je l'enfile. Aussi, j'abdiquais avant qu'elle n'utilise son statut de Médecin Légiste possédant des scalpels et tout autres instruments terrifiants pour me forcer a mettre cette satanée robe.

_ Tu te rends compte de ce que ce sera, si tu commences a râler maintenant, pour choisir la robe de ton mariage?

Je bloquais aussitôt mes pensées, en vain, j'avais déjà une image de moi rayonnante, en grande robe blanche et une bague au doigt qui défilait devant mes yeux. Je devenais trop bisounours, c'est pas possible, étais-je droguée ou sous tout autre produit qui me rendait aussi guimauve ?

_ Kate Beckett est-elle toujours sur la planète terre? Demanda Lanie en passant une main devant mes yeux.

_ Hum... Oui.

Je lui arrachais la robe des mains et l'enfilais rapidement, retirant mon jogging pour la mettre correctement. C'était une robe bleu nuit toute simple, avec des bretelles et un décolleté. Elle retombait gracieusement sur mes hanches, et s'arrêtait au dessus de mes genoux. Elle était sublime, mais j'aurait aimé la mettre lors d'une soirée avec Rick et non une virée au Hold Unt avec Lanie.

_ Allez, Kate, maintenant un coup de maquillage et de brosse et on y va!

Je la suivais docilement et mettais un léger trait de crayon ainsi qu'un coup de brosse pour rendre ma coupe négligée présentable. Mes cheveux lâchés formaient une cascade désordonnée qui tombait sur mes épaules, mettant mon visage en valeur. On discernait quelques cernes sous mes yeux, que Lanie eut tôt fait de faire disparaître grâce à un léger voile de fond de teint. Ensuite, elle disparut quelques instants à la conquête de chaussures pour accompagner ma tenue, et je me contemplais dans le miroir, la mine abattue. J'avais trop négligée Lanie, ces derniers temps, mais je n'avais réellement pas envie d'aller au bar. Tout ce que je désirais à cet instant c'était être dans les bras de mon homme… a faire toutes sortes de choses interdites aux plus jeunes. Je me baffais intérieurement à cette pensée, et secouais la tête. J'avais rattrapé mon cotât, non ? Pourtant en me fixant dans le miroir je remarquais un petit détail qui m'attira le regard. Je me penchais sur le miroir pour mieux fixer mes yeux, ils me semblaient.. comme pétillants. Ils brillaient d'une petite lumière que je ne savais pas nommer. Je me redressais et fixais mes lèvres, les touchant du bout des doigts, les caressant, me remémorant celles de Rick les embrassant, les léchant et les mordillant lors de nos étreintes. Ma main glissa sur ma clavicule, où la marque violette était gravée sur ma peau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, des images de Rick les yeux noirs de désir et cheveux ébouriffés, me donnant des coups de bassin lents et appuyés tandis que mon corps était paralysé par le plaisir qu'il me procurait me revenaient en tête. Je le revis se pencher sur mon épaule pour la sucer, y laissant cette marque incontournable.

_ Tu as changé, Kate Beckett, dit une voix derrière moi.  
>Je sursautais et me retournais, laissant retomber ma main sur mon flanc. Lanie était appuyée a la chambranle de la porte, et me regardait avec un léger sourire, tenant une paire d'escarpins dans les mains.<p>

_ Je suis contente d'avoir rencontré Rick, répondis-je simplement en prenant la paire de chaussures pour qu'elle ne s'étende pas sur le sujet.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais me suivit dans l'entrée en souriant.

_ On y va?

_ Let's go!

* * *

><p>Je poussais les portes du Hold Unt en soupirant, littéralement trainée derrière ma meilleure amie qui s'assit au bar, tranquillement, et commanda deux bières.<p>

_ Alors tu vois que c'est pas si terrible que ça, de sortir? Murmura Lanie par dessus le verre qu'on venait de lui servir.

Je me contentais de la fusiller du regard, et mon portable vibra. Je le sortais du petit sac que j'avais pris et constatais que j'avais 3 nouveaux messages. Je les ouvrais, tout en sachant déjà l'identité de l'auteur des messages.

Castle, 3 nouveaux messages, je souris et ouvris la conversation, la faisant défiler tandis que mon sourire s'agrandissait.

"Tu me manques... C'était les plus belles retrouvailles de toute ma vie, merci ma KB"

"Alors, le Dr Parish te torture? :P"

"Kate, tu ne réponds plus a mes messages, Lanie t'as enfermée? Tu sais que si tu veux que je débarque tel un chevalier blanc pour te kidnapper sur mon beau cheval blanc?"

_ Kate?

La voix de Lanie me sortit de ma rêverie. Elle se pencha sur l'écran de mon Iphone, et je le cachais en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oh, je vois, Writer man s'inquiète... Il a peur que je t'ai kidnappée?

_ A bon entendeur! Regarde où je suis, regarde comment je suis habillée!

_ Il est jaloux? Demanda t-elle les yeux pétillants.

_ Il ne sait pas que je suis la, comme ca, avec toi...

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu ne lui a pas dit? Tu lui caches déjà des choses?

_ Lanie! Je n'ai juste pas trouvé le temps de lui dire, c'est tout.

Sur ce, je déverrouillais mon écran et composais un nouveau SMS.

"Je suis au bar avec Lanie... Elle m'a kidnappée, oui. :( dommage que tu n'aies pas de cheval. Il m'aurait bien servi ;)

Tu me manques aussi"

Je me surprenais moi-même avec autant de tendresse, même dans un message. J'eus a peine le temps de boire une gorgée que la réponse ne se faisait pas attendre:

"Au bar? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais au bar?"

Avec un sourire amusé je répondis:

"Je danse dans les bras d'un charmant jeune homme"

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait qui te fait sourire comme ca, demanda Lanie suspicieuse.

Je ne répondis rien et lui montrais le dernier message envoyé.

_ Katherine Beckett! S'exclama t-elle en sifflant. Je ne te savais pas comme ca!

La réponse du SMS coupa court ce que j'allais lui répliquer.

"Un charmant jeune homme? Kate, tu sais a quel point je suis jaloux a cet instant, tu m'as piqué sur le bon sujet. J'espère au moins qu'il n'a aucun geste déplacé, sinon je lui fais bouffer son bulletin de naissance"

J'arrêtais de sourire en constatant l'ampleur de son message, autre que les mots écrits, ca m'avait touchée. Il n'était pas rentrée dans mon jeu comme je supposais qu'il ferait, même s'il avait avoué être jaloux. Mais il me faisait confiance, et était prêt a me défendre face a un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

_ Alors? Sautilla Lanie sur sa chaise.

Je lui tendis le message et elle eut un petit rire.

_ C'est qu'il est romantique ce Castle!

Je me contentais de clore la discussion.

"Je rigolais, mais c'est tout mignon ce que tu as dit. On se voit demain, au poste. Je t'aime"

Je finissais le fond de mon verre tandis que la dernière réponse me parvenait:

"Passe une bonne soirée. Je t'aime aussi, si tu arrives pas a dormir cette nuit je suis dispo pour un appel ;) Nikki va me tenir éveillé tard!"

Je m'apprêtais a lui répliquer que la seule femme ayant le droit de le faire veiller était moi, mais il aurait trop profité du sujet. Je rangeais donc mon téléphone dans mon sac, et au moment ou je relevais la tête je me retrouvais nez a nez avec un jeune homme, qui me dévorait littéralement du regard.

_ Heu... Oui? Demandais-je en voyant qu'il ne détournait pas les yeux.

_ Bonjour! Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Bonjour... Répondis-je en détachant bien les syllabes.

_ Vous êtes seule?

Je ne lui fis pas remarquer que sa méthode d'approche était grossière et pas discrète, mais cherchais Lanie du regard. Elle s'était tout simplement volatilisée. Je rageais silencieusement et répondis, amère:

_ Maintenant, oui.

* * *

><p><em>Bon pas trop sadique comme coupure cette fois-ci.<em>  
><em>J'essaye de m'y remettre de suite pour poster dimanche prochain. J'aurais certainement beaucoup de temps pendant les vacances, alors ça va me remettre sur pieds ;) j'espère !<em>  
><em>Pour « Ado en crise : Mode d'emploi » je boque légèrement, mais avec l'aide précieuse de Gillesinlove j'avance tout doucement.. merci a lui d'être toujours là.<em>

_Gros bisous a tous et merci de votre patience…_  
><em>XOXO<em>


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey Guys... désolée du retard Again :S _

_Beaucoup de boulot et puis... là ben panne d'inspiration... mais je me suis débloquée (du moins pour le moment) donc maintenant ça devrait aller ^^ _

_Merci encore pour toutes les reviews!_****

_Sur ce, bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p>Je détaillais le personnage de haut en bas, l'œil suspicieux. Il était habillé d'un jean qui tombait, laissant apercevoir son boxer de couleur rouge pétant. En haut il portait un tee shirt noir moulant, laissant apercevoir sa musculature.<p>

_ Vous habitez New York ? Demanda t-il en s'asseyant, sans mon consentement, à la place qu'occupait Lanie quelques secondes plus tôt.

Je ne lui répondis pas, me concentrant sur mon verre. Je bus une gorgée, avant qu'il reparte a l'assaut :

_ Vous m'accorderiez une danse ?

Je le regardais, étonnée. Depuis quand il y avait de la musique d'ambiance au Hold Unt ?

_ Ils font des danses dans ce bar, maintenant ? demandais-je.

Heureux d'avoir une réponse, il répliqua fièrement :

_ Oui ! depuis que le propriétaire a une nouvelle petite amie, il a instauré des danses car il veut insister sur l'importance des chansons qui nous font réaliser nos sentiments.

Je laissais un sourire prendre place sur mon visage, qu'il interpréta malheureusement comme un oui a sa proposition. Il se leva et me tendit la main.

_ Viens, je vais demander au patron de mettre de la musique !

Il se rapprocha de moi et me fit un clin d'œil :

_ Je connais le patron… et le patron est ami avec le propriétaire… Richard Castle ! Tu connais ? Si tu veux, je peux m'arranger pour avoir un autographe !

Son sourire m'horripilait au plus haut point, et je répliquais, amère.

_ Oui, je connais Rick Castle. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi tranquille maintenant.

Il eut un sourire, et me susurra :

_ Ah elle est bien bonne. Allez, mon cœur, on va passer un bon moment tous les deux !

Passablement énervée, je me retournais pour ne pas commettre quelque chose que je regretterai et commandai un nouveau verre, lorsqu'il posa une main sur mon épaule.

_ Allez, poupée, viens on va bien s'amuser…

Je me dégageais de son étreinte, et aussitôt un homme l'empoigna par derrière. Avec surprise, je reconnaissais Fred, un serveur du bar -un des amis de Rick- la mâchoire crispée lui tenant fermement le bras.

_ Tout va bien Miss Kate ? demanda t-il avec un fort accent Espagnol. Vous voulez que j'appelle Mr Castle ?

Je soupirais de soulagement.

_ Non, ça va, Fred. Met le dehors, c'est tout.

Avec un sourire satisfait je regardais le serveur balancer cet homme sur le trottoir, lui criant de ne pas revenir. Quand je me retournais pour faire face a mon verre, Lanie était de nouveau assise face a moi l'air de rien.

_ Tu joues a Joséphine Ange gardien, toi maintenant ? Demandais-je d'un ton cinglant.  
>Elle prit un air faussement outré et s'inspecta des pieds a la tête.<p>

_ Tu me compares a Mimi Mathy ?

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

Je pris une nouvelle gorgée de mon verre, tout en sachant d'avance qu'avec Lanie je n'aurais jamais gain de cause.

_ Disons que si on part là-dessus, je préfère que tu me nommes fée clochette ma chérie, dit Lanie en haussant les épaules.

_ Jafar aussi apparaît et disparaît comme bon lui semble, soulignais-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Son regard noir me fit taire.

_ Restons sur le génie, tu veux ? Conclus-t-elle. C'est un terrain neutre !

_ Pas de problème ! Tu m'excuseras j'ai un tapis volant a prendre ! Ironisais-je en me levant.

_ Mais que tu es mal lunée ce soir ! Soupira t-elle dans un ton dramatique qui aurait rendu Martha verte de jalousie.

_ Je ne suis pas mal lunée, Lanie. J'aurais juste aimé que tu ne me laisses pas quand cet imbécile m'a abordée. Si je suis venue au bar avec toi c'est uniquement pour te faire plaisir. On est censé passer une soirée toutes les deux !

_ Bon écoute, soupira t-elle, je suis désolée. Je voulais voir comment tu te débrouillais pour évincer les prétendants…Viens, on rentre, on va manger chez toi, je commande un truc au chinois du coin pendant qu'on rentre. Ça te va ?

J'hochais la tête, et elle commanda a manger tandis que nous nous dirigions vers ma voiture.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick :<strong>

J'écrivais depuis une bonne demi heure, les lignes filant sous mes doigts. C'était fou, depuis que Kate et moi étions un couple, je n'avais jamais autant écrit. Et pourtant, je n'avais pas eu besoin d'elle pour écrire des Best Seller bien avant de la connaître. J'avais a peine rendu mon manuscrit a Gina, que j'entamais déjà le 5eme tome des aventures de Nikki et Jameson. L'univers de mes deux personnages prenaient une dimension bien différente a présent, car il fallait que j'intègre la grossesse de Nikki dans l'histoire… Avec un sourire, je notais mentalement que Jameson allait en baver. Le roman commençait au troisième mois de grossesse du Lieutenant Heat, avec ses charmantes sautes d'humeurs, ses envies de femmes enceinte et sa libido qui explosait.. Oui, j'avais enfin là mon excuse pour pouvoir intégrer une deuxième scène chaude dans mon roman. Quoi, je ne suis pas obsédé ! C'est juste que… ma muse me rendait littéralement fou. Quoiqu'elle me tuerait si elle voyait une de nos scènes d'amour retranscrites dans un Nikki Heat. Je frissonnais en pensant a ce qu'elle pourrait m'infliger, en plus de me priver de son corps de rêve… j'imaginais d'ici : « puisque tu prends un malin plaisir a écrire des scènes chaudes, tu n'auras qu'à les imaginer ! » et pof, elle me laissait là, seul et en manque d'elle. Bordel, je délirais. Il fallait vraiment que je mette ma voix off en sourdine, ça en devenait assez flippant. Je me mis a sourire comme un fou, elle me rendait totalement accro. J'attrapais mon téléphone et relisais d'ancien messages, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Qu'est-ce que je l'aimais ! Après avoir relu trois jours d'anciens message, ce qui m'avait déjà pris une bonne heure tellement nous dialoguions, je me rendais dans mes photos. Cette fois ci mon sourire devint rêveur tandis que je bloquais sur une photo prise il n'y a pas longtemps. J'avais capturé un instant magique, ma beauté brune endormie dans mon lit, le drap fin recouvrant son corps. Sur son visage on pouvait voir un air paisible, serein et sans peur. Kate comme elle était réellement, sans son masque. La Kate, pas la Beckett, la petite fille fragile sous la femme forte. Je caressais doucement l'écran de mon téléphone, quand un bruit me tira de ma contemplation.

_ Papa, je peux te déranger quelques minutes ? Demanda Alexis, sur le pas de la porte de mon bureau.

_ Bien sûr ma chérie, dis-je en sauvegardant mon travail et en fermant mon ordinateur.

Elle s'assit sur le divan près de la fenêtre, et je la rejoignis.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rien de grave j'espère ? m'enquis-je.

_ Oh non papa, ne t'en fait pas. J'ai juste décidé de ne pas te cacher quelque chose, donc je t'en parle maintenant. Promet moi que tu me laissera parler jusqu'au bout, et que tu ne te mettra pas en colère.

_ Tu m'inquiète Alexis… Je te le promet, du moins de faire tout mon possible pour ça.

Elle inspira longuement, avant de me dire doucement :

_ L'autre soir, il y a deux semaines… Lorsque tu es allé dormir chez Kate avant que tu te sois fait trer dessus, j'ai passé la soirée avec Ashley.

Mon cœur s'accéléra, je refusais l'évidence de ce que venait de me dire ma fille. Je la fixais, elle était très calme et assumait complètement ses actes, elle semblait si adulte.

_ Papa ?

_ Oui… bafouillais-je.

_ Tu savais que ça allait arriver un jour papa, dit-elle avec un ton désolé. Je te jures que j'y ai bien réfléchi, j'en ai parlé a Kate avant…

Je me figeais. Elle en avait parlé a Kate ?

_ Ne lui en veut pas, papa. Kate m'a rassurée et a répondu a mes questions et c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne pas t'en parler.

_ Je ne lui en veut pas, ma chérie, la rassurais-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne. Et je ne t'en veux pas non plus… c'est juste qu'un père n'est jamais prêt a affronter ces choses là !

Je lui fis un petit sourire qui ressemblait sûrement plus a une grimace, et passais ma main légèrement tremblante dans mes cheveux.

_ Papa, tu es sûr que ça va… ? S'enquit Alexis tandis que je me levais.

_ Oui, oui ma chérie.

_ D'accord… je te laisse, je vais au cinéma avec Paige, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte non sans m'avoir lancé un regard inquiet.

_ Ok… Alexis ?

_ Oui ? Demanda t-elle en se retournant.

_ Est-ce que… Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer et je pestais contre moi-même. Enfin, ça m'ennuie de te demander ça mais.. heu.. est-ce que vous vous êtes…

_ Protégés ? Finit-elle en souriant.

_ Ouais, ça, soufflais-je.

_ Kate est déjà passée par là, Papa, répliqua t-elle avec un clin d'œil. A tout a l'heure, je rentre avant 23heures !

La porte qui claqua m'informa qu'elle venait de quitter l'appartement. Je m'affalais sur ma chaise de bureau, passant une énième fois la main dans mes cheveux.

_ J'ai besoin d'un verre…

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate :<strong>

Une énième fois, j'explosais de rire devant la répartie de ma meilleure amie. Nos soirées m'avaient manquées, finalement. Lanie et moi nous entendions a merveille et surtout nous adorions nous asticoter tout le temps… D'une certaine manière comme avec Castle, mais sans la tension sexuelle.

Après avoir dîné, nous étions de retour dans ma chambre et affalées toutes les deux sur le lit a discuter comme au bon vieux temps.

_ Alors, comment vous faites pour les appartements ? Demanda mon amie en me balançant un coussin a la figure.

Je le balançais a sa place, et me couchais sur le côté.

_ Ben on alterne… il vient ici quelques fois, mais je vais plus souvent chez lui, il a sa fille et sa mère au loft donc il ne peut pas tout le temps les laisser.

_ Martha ne peut pas prendre soin d'Alexis une journée ? S'enquit Lanie en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ris.

_ Selon Rick, et je pense qu'il n'a pas tord dans le fond, Martha ne peut déjà pas prendre soin d'elle-même… et je te rappelle qu'elle passe des soirées chez mon père maintenant.

Ces mots semblaient étranges dans ma bouche, mais j'haussais les épaules. Je finirais peut-être par m'y faire, un jour.

_ Kate, tu n'aurais pas un mouchoir ? Demanda Lanie.

_ Si bien sûr, attends.

Je m'étendis pour aller fouiller dans ma table de nuit, et lui sortit au bout de quelques minutes de recherche un paquet de mouchoirs.

_ Tu en a mis le temps, railla ma meilleure amie en le prenant. Tu as tant de bordel que ça dans ta table de nuit ?

_ Ouais… Castle a déposé quelques affaires alors c'est un peu le bordel.

Aussitôt les yeux de mon amie s'éclairèrent, et je regrettais mes paroles.

_ Non Lanie, non !

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle avait déjà ouvert le tiroir de ma table de nuit.

_ Alors ! dit-elle en étalant son butin sur mon lit tandis que je croisais les bras. Nous avons là… Des préservatifs. Prévoyants, c'est bien.

Dans un coin de ma tête, je notais qu'il fallait que nous allions prendre rendez-vous pour faire le test, car mettre une barrière de latex entre nous a chaque étreinte commençait a m'énerver. Je voulais sentir pleinement mon homme quand nous faisions l'amour, et quand notre moment ultime arrivait. Je voulais partager ça avec lui, partager cet acte intime sans qu'on soit restreints par quoi que ce soit.

La voix de Lanie me tira de mes songes :

_ Des mouchoirs… Des livres ? Tous signés Rick Castle… Dites moi Miss Beckett, ce ne serait pas du fanatisme ? dit-elle me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me mordis la lèvre en pensant qu'en effet, j'avais beaucoup de Rick dans ma vie, et depuis longtemps.

_ Katherine Beckett ! s'exclama alors Lanie d'une voix choquée.

Je regardais ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains en me mordant la lèvre.

_ Des menottes ? Seriously Girl ?

_ Quoi, Lanie, tu es choquée? Demandais-je en récupérant mes menottes pour les ranger a leur place.

_ Non… c'est juste que.. Wahou. Je savais pas que vous en étiez déjà là !

_ Et bien plus encore. Allez, tu peux ranger ça, maintenant ? Demandais-je en englobant d'un geste tout ce qui traînait sur le lit.

_ Attends ! j'ai pas fini de découvrir ! Elles sont à qui les menottes ?

_ Tu sais que tu ressembles a Castle, là ? on dirait un enfant de 5ans qui n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait pour Noel ! m'exaspérais-je.

_ Alors laisse moi regarder ce que tu caches. Et après je m'en vais, Javier m'attends… et tu n'as pas répondu.

_ D'accord. Et pour les menottes.. Devine !

Je m'affalais sur le lit, trouvant grand intérêt a contempler le plafond d'un coup.

_ Des huiles de massage… hummm Writer man fait bien les massages ?

_ Oooh que oui, répondis-je me mordant la lèvre inférieure, me remémorant ses mains parcourant mon dos nu le matin, frissonnant à cette simple pensée.

_ Je ne dirais rien face a ce sourire qui répond plus que des mots a ma question. Oh, une photo !

Je me redressais sur le côté, m'appuyant sur un de mes coudes.

_ Elle est magnifique, Kate, dit Lanie avec un ton doux en regardant la photo.

Cette photo datait, je la gardait précieusement dans la table de nuit et ça m'arrivait de quelques fois la regarder le soir avant de m'endormir. C'était une photo de mes 18ans, quand j'avais eu ma première moto. J'étais sur la moto, et ma mère souriait en me regardant comme si j'étais la chose la plus parfaite sur terre. Je m'étais jurée que si un jour j'avais des enfants j'aurais ce même regard plein d'amour, d'admiration et de tendresse envers eux.

_ Elle me manque, tu sais, soufflais-je.

La main de Lanie se posa sur la mienne.

_ Je m'en doute ma chérie…

_ Mais moins, continuais-je. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, depuis que je suis avec Rick… Je pense moins a elle. Quelques fois je regrette qu'elle ne soit pas là pour voir mon bonheur, mais je ne pense plus a son assassinat. Tous mes souvenirs d'elle sont beaux et plein de joie, je ne fais plus de cauchemars et quand parfois il m'arrive de me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, je suis dans les bras de Rick et je me sens… en sécurité. A ma place. Le manque est moins grand…

Lanie m'écoutait avec intérêt, sans lâcher ma main.

_ C'est une bonne chose, Kate. Rick est bon pour toi, je le pense vraiment. Tu dois faire tout pour le garder, promet le moi.

Je souris.

_ Je te le promet, Lanie. Maintenant que je touche ce bonheur du bout des doigts, je n'ai pas envie de le laisser filer.

Notre discussion fut coupée par une sonnerie stridente de portable, et Lanie se précipita sur son cellulaire qu'elle décrocha aussitôt.

_ Oui ?

…

_ Oui j'arrive.

…

_ A tout de suite !

Elle raccrocha et m'adressa un regard d'excuse.

_ Esposito ? Devinais-je.

_ Ouais… je lui avais promis qu'on passerait la soirée ensemble et il est déjà 23h30…

Déjà ! pensais-je tandis que Lanie était arrivée chez moi un peu avant 16heures.

_ Allez file, dis-je en lui balançant son gilet.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et décampa rapidement, m'envoyant des baisers de la main. En entendant la porte claquer, je m'affalais une nouvelle fois de tout mon long sur mon matelas. Je fermais les yeux quelques minutes, puis étendit les bras, toujours les yeux clos, avant de froncer les sourcils. Ce soir pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines, j'allais dormir… Seule. Je me surpris a détester cette idée et vouloir rejoindre Rick au loft, mais il fallait que je sois raisonnable.. au moins une fois. Je rangeais les affaires qui trainaient sur le lit, avant de me changer et d'enfiler un tee shirt que mon homme avait oublié a sa dernière visite (plutôt mouvementée) ainsi que mes sous vêtements. Je me glissais sous la couette, qui malgré l'épaisseur, était froide. Une nouvelle fois, je constatais qu'il manquait la chaleur humaine de mon homme dans ce lit, bien trop grand pour moi toute seule…  
>J'étendis la main pour éteindre la lumière quand une vibration sur la table de nuit m'informa que j'avais un nouveau message. Plongeant la chambre dans l'obscurité je m'emparais de mon téléphone sachant très bien l'identité de mon interlocuteur. La lumière de l'écran m'agressa les yeux, mais la douceur du message me fit bien vite oublier toute gêne. Depuis quand étais-je aussi romantique ? Fréquenter Rick Castle me changeait en bien des points, décidemment…<p>

_« Ma KB, tu es devenu comme un oxygène indispensable, tu me manques… j'ai hâte d'être demain pour te voir. Fais de beaux rêves, mais ne rêve pas de moi tu pourrais bien ne pas dormir… ;). Je t'aime… »_

Je répondis bien vite a son message, toujours le même sourire gravé sur les lèvres :

_« Dites moi Mr Castle, seriez vous insatiable ? Quand a tes performances, tu me sembles bien confiant… »_

J'envoyais, songeant que je n'aurais peut-être pas du le pousser autant a bout par messages, car ça risquait bien de dériver. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

_« De toi ? Toujours ! Quand a mes performances, j'ai de quoi, vu les sons et réactions que j'arrive a tirer de toi et ton corps… »_

Hummm… alors il avait décidé de jouer. So, let's play !

_« Hummm… Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la simulation, Mr Castle ? »_

Touché ! pensais-je en riant toute seule. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas blesser, c'était son égo !

_« Tsssssssssss je te ferais payer ton insolence, Kate. Tu me supplieras de te faire l'amour et de te faire grimper aux rideaux comme je sais si bien le faire »_

Ma respiration et mon cœur s'accélérèrent et mon ventre chauffa dangereusement. Il fallait que j'arrête ce petit jeu, ou je n'allais pas dormir. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

_« Bien, dans ce cas, pari tenu Rick. Je te préviens que tu as intérêt a suivre tes engagements… donc il faut que je me repose, on ne sait jamais au cas où tu y arriverais »_

Je m'apprêtais a lui dire au revoir, quand un dernier texto tease me parvint :

_« Repose toi bien mon ange, le 7ème ciel t'attend demain… Je te ferais voir les étoiles… »_

_« Bonne nuit, Rick. A demain. Je t'aime aussi… »_

_« love you my beautiful KB »_

C'est sur ces derniers mots doux que je m'endormis, le téléphone posé sur l'oreiller a côté de moi.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà.. So? Vous en avez pensé quoi? <em>

_j'avoue que les textos je me suis un peu laissée aller, mais j'ai trouvé ça fun d'intégrer une petite partie tease dans la fin du chapitre._

_Gros bisous, Joyeuses ;)_

_XOXO _


	22. Chapter 22

_hello hello! _

_oui c'est déjà/encore moi ^^ _

_Alors explications: j'ai recu... Wahou, énormément de reviews pour mon dernier chapitre, ou de lecteurs qui lisaient la fic du début. Alors j'étais super heureuse (quand je vous dit que les reviews ça motive!) je vous ai écrit un petit chapitre bonus, qui n'était pas prévu au programme! :) j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D _  
><em>PS: rated M ^^<em>

* * *

><p>_ Café Miss Beckett ? Demanda Castle en me tendant un gobelet.<p>

Je lui souris et le portais a mes lèvres, me délectant d'un café préparé comme je l'aimais.

_ Alors Castle, tu as eu du mal a te tirer du lit ce matin ? Demandais-je avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Il souffla et jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Ryan et Esposito qui ne faisait pas attention a nous et murmura avec un grand sourire :

_ Disons que j'ai été perturbé dans mes plans ce matin…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et je le provoquais :

_ Un rien vous perturbe, Mr Castle, dites moi ?

Il prit un air offensé avant de répliquer :

_ Si vous appelez une Nymphe brune qui m'a rejoint ce matin très tôt dans mon lit et a commencé a m'embrasser pour me réveiller un « rien » détective, alors oui un rien me perturbe.

Je lui tirais la langue.

_ Très mature, Detective, très mature !

_ Parlons de maturité, Rick…

_ D'accord, j'abandonne et je me tais.

_ Good Boy…

Je me replongeais dans ma paperasse, tout en sentant son regard brûler mon corps. Je continuais ainsi quelques minutes, avant de relever la tête :

_ Rick ? Tu veux pas aller te faire un café ?

_ Heu… non pourquoi ? Me demanda t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je soupirais, et posais mon stylo.

_ Ton regard me perturbe, Rick. Je trouve ça assez flippant que tu prennes autant de plaisir a me regarder faire de la paperasse!

_ Mais mon regard n'avait pas l'air de vous perturber tant que ça, ce matin, détective... Souffla t-il, les yeux brilants de malice.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Rick était en mode tease ce matin, et bien que nous ayons fait l'amour a deux reprise avant de venir au poste je ressentais déjà tous les symptomes du manque. Incurable, je sais!

_ Rick, seriously ? Tu me tease au poste ?

Il se mit a rire discrètement et posa sa main sur mon genoux, le caressant d'une lenteur affolante, accélérant mon rythme cardiaque.

_ Tu n'as pas hésité a me pousser a bout avec tes messages hier soir, répondit-il. Playback !

_ Te pousser a bout ? Non, Rick, je n'ai fait que t'envoyer un ou deux messages tendancieux, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu t'excites tout seul ! Répliquais-je, offensée.

_ Et ce matin, je m'excitais tout seul peut-être ?

Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure. Effectivement, ce matin j'avais pas mal joué de mes atouts pour le faire languir.

_ Et, souffla t-il doucement en se penchant, son souffle caressant ma joue et me troublant, tu ne pourras pas dire que tu as simulé ce matin, Kate…

_ Qu'en sais-tu ? Réussis-je a articuler.

C'est fou ce qu'il me troublait.

_ Comment je le sais ? Très simplement parce que tu m'as supplié d'enfin te donner ce que tu voulais, que les sons merveilleux qui sortaient de ta bouche n'avaient rien de simulé et aussi que tu peinais a les retenir pour ne pas réveiller ma fille qui dormait au même étage. Que tes yeux noirs et brillants me démontraient ce que tu voulais mieux que ta bouche, que la rougeur de tes joues et la sueur qui perlait sur ton front n'avaient rien de simulé et étaient plus que présents.

J'avoue que là, il m'avait bien eu. Pourtant je n'avouais pas ma défaite :

_ Je ne t'ai pas supplié !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Non mais presque. Tu sais que ta petite voix rauque de désir, me soufflant : « Rick, viens, maintenant ! » ça me donne des frissons rien qu'à y repenser ?

_ Rick… on devrait arrêter, ça va dériver…

_ J'aime qu'on perde le contrôle, Kate, souffla t-il en remontant sa main sur ma cuisse.

_ Rick, dis-je d'un ton que j'espérais plus ferme. Stop, maintenant.

Ca eut pour effet de le faire réagir, et il se redressa, remettant ses mains sur mon bureau. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Ryan et Esposito avaient tendu l'oreille, et je les fusillait du regard, pour qu'ils retournent a leurs dossiers. Je me tournais vers Rick, et remarquais qu'il évitait mon regard, honteux d'avoir poussé aussi loin notre petit jeu. Je pris un petit post it, et griffonnais quelques mots dessus, me levant je le laissais tomber discrètement sur ses genoux et me dirigeais vers la morgue. Je pris l'escalier pour aller plus vite, et dévalais les marches pour arriver dans le couloir qui menait a la morgue. Nous étions Lundi, jour de repos de Lanie, et seul son assistant passait de temps a autres, mais il était en vacances. Les couloirs étaient donc désert, du moins de toute présence humaine. Je m'appuyais contre la porte verrouillée de la salle froide, surveillant l'ascenseur. Je lui avais dit de me rejoindre dans une dizaine de minutes… C'était long. Je défaisait mes cheveux que j'avais relevé en un chignon négligé et les laissais tomber sur mes épaules. Ils étaient légèrement ondulés ce matin, n'ayant pas eu le temps de me les lisser après ma douche mouvementée avec mon homme. Je passais mes doigts dedans, inspirant a fond les effluves de cerise qui s'en dégageaient, je savais que Rick adorait enfouir sa tête dedans lorsque nous dormions, ou lorsque nous faisions l'amour tendrement le matin au réveil alors je prenais particulièrement soin de toujours avoir un léger parfum de cerise. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne repris contact avec la réalité que lorsque deux bras forts m'entourèrent.

_ Alors Mlle Beckett, on rêvasse ? murmura Rick contre mon cou, aspirant ma peau me faisant haleter.

Je me pressais contre lui, et sentis contre mes fesses que notre mini session de tout à l'heure et le petit mot plein de sous entendu que je lui avait donné ne l'avait pas laissé insensible.

_ Fini les rêvasseries, Castle, je veux du concrès, murmurais-je en pressant sa tête contre mon cou, le forçant a intensifier son action.

Il ne répondit rien mais s'executa, je gémis. J'étais en train de bouillir, je n'avais même pas besoin de préliminaires pour être déjà prête a le recevoir une nouvelle fois en moi. Cependant Rick ne l'entendait pas ainsi et il passa ses mains sous mon tee shirt, venant emprisonner ma poitrine dans ses paumes, m'arrachant un léger cri.

_ Rick, il faut qu'on fasse vite, soufflais-je. Ce couloir n'est pas très fréquenté mais on ne sait jamais...

_ Hum, Kate, dit-il en relâchant la peau de mon cou, tu sais que je déteste me dépêcher quand on fait l'amour!

Sur ce il me retourna et me plaqua contre le mur, le choc fut presque aussi violent que celui psychologique lorsque je croisais ses yeux noirs foncés. Bon Dieu, s'il n'était pas sur le point de me faire l'amour je l'aurais violé sur place! Tandis qu'il mordillait mon lobe d'oreille, j'articulais:

_ Rick.. pas le temps... maintenant!

Ses mains s'activèrent a me défaire mon bouton de pentalon tandis que je m'occupais du sien, et il passa une main sous mon sous-vêtement pour vérifier que j'étais prête a le recevoir. Le contact me fit gémir, un long frisson me parcourant, je ne voulais plus attendre, je lui baissais son boxer et pressai ses fesses pour l'inciter a mettre un terme a cette torture. Son évident désir caressant le bas de mon ventre me fit encore plus frissonner et je pestais, le faisant rire. Son rire accentua mon enervement et j'attrapais son cou pour le mordre sauvagement, lui tirant un cri de douleur. Aussitôt il passa ses mains sur mes fesses, me soulevant du sol et j'écartais les jambes tandis qu'il me faisait enfin sienne. Je ne retins pas mon cri de soulagement, et ma réaction plus qu'expressive le fit gémir.

_ Rick... gémis-je en empoignant ses cheveux pour coller nos lèvres.

Il commença a se mouvoir en moi, nos gestes n'étaient pas doux mais passionnés, nous fusionions tous deux sans retenue, je laissais échapper des sons en tout genre reflétant le plaisir qu'il me procurait, il bouleversait tout en moi, il était le seul homme a pouvoir autant chambouler mon corps. Je n'avais jamais été très expressive pendant l'amour, cependant Rick tirait de moi des sons dont j'ignorais quelques fois l'existence.  
>Un coup de reins plus prononcé que les autres me fit grogner contre sa bouche, je mettais toutes les forces qu'il me restait dans cette étreinte passionnée, n'ayant pas dormi beaucoup (je l'avais rejoins à 3heures du matin chez lui) de la nuit. Cependant encore une fois il avait compris et dirigeait l'étreinte, je n'étais plus qu'un pantin entre ses mains tandis qu'il faisait monter la fièvre dans mon corps. J'aimais particulièrement quand il me regardait lors de nos moments intimes, j'avais l'impression d'être la personne la plus précieuse et magnifique a ses yeux. Ses yeux me scrutaient attentivement mais c'était loin de me déranger, et je savais que ça lui faisait énormément d'effet que je ne retienne pas mes cris et réactions. Un sourire mi fier mi tendre étirait ses lèvres, et ses mains me maintenaient le bas du dos, veillant a ce que je ne percute pas trop viollement le mur lorsqu'il se mouvait en moi. Je me sentais tellement en sécurité a cet instant...<p>

_ Kate? M'interrogea t-il d'une voix rauque mais néammoins douce.

J'ouvrais les yeux sans me rappeler les avoir fermés.

_ Regarde moi, souffla t-il.

Je sentais le plaisir monter en creshendo a l'interieur de moi, mon bas ventre n'était que fusion et plaisir. J'halettais tandis qu'il m'imposait un tempo encore plus endiablé encore, je rejetais la tête en arrière et sentis les lèvres de Castle rejoindre mon cou, laissant sa langue amorcer la visite avant de me mordiller et suçotter toujours la même zone.

_ Oh gosh Castle! C'est...

Un grognement fit vibrer ses lèvres contre mon cou, et je me laissais aller sur les sentiers du plaisir, perdant complètement pieds, tandis qu'il me suivait sur les sentiers du 7ème ciel. Une chaleur inabituelle se répendit en moi et je me mordis la lèvre en retenant un cri de plaisir, mon orgasme était plus puissant encore que d'habitude, si seulement c'était possible. Nous étions au delà de la fusion, et je me rendis bien vite compte que nous avions oublié de nous protéger et que c'était son extase qui se libérait en moi. Et c'était au delà du divin...

Encore haletants et en sueurs, l'uns contre l'autre, Rick se décolla de moi pour me dire quelque chose mais je le coupais:

_ Plus jamais question de mettre un préservatif, compris? On va faire les tests dans l'après midi si il le faut, mais c'était au delà du réel cette fois... je ne veux plus jamais mettre un préservatif.

Il me fit un sourire et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de me murmurer:

_ C'est exactement ce que j'allais proposer.

Un sourire éclaira nos deux visages, et il me reposa délicatement a terre, continuant a déposer une nuée de baisers sur mon visage, me faisant rire. Je l'embrassais, laissant mes mains caresser son visage, et il me serra contre son torse. Il me berça doucement pendant quelques minutes lorsqu'une sensation désagréable me fit me figer, et comprenant ce que c'était je repoussais doucement Rick qui me regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda t-il surpris. Ça va pas?

_ Si! Si... Heu, je reviens dans 5 minutes, on reprend notre câlin après, ok?

_ Tu vas où?

_ Je reviens!

Je me rhabillait prestement et me dirigeais rapidement vers les toilettes au bout du couloir. Je ne pouvais pas me doucher ici, mais il y avait de quoi se faire une toilette. Je m'empressais alors de me nettoyer, rêvant aux bras chauds qui m'attendaient a la sortie des toilettes. Je rejoignis Rick qui s'était rhabillé dans le couloir quelques instants seulement après, et il me fit un sourire en me prenant contre lui.

_ Ca va? Demanda t-il.

_ Très bien. On devrait peut-être remonter, les gars vont se demander où on est... Soupirais-je.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà! <em>

_je suis allée plus loin que d'habitude je me suis légèrement lâchée sur le M..._

_Petit extrait que j'allais oublier:_

**"_ Boss, vous n'auriez pas vu le capitaine ? Me demanda Ryan, un dossier a la main.**

** Je fronçais les sourcils.**

**_ Non... je croyais qu'il était dans son bureau...!**

**Je jetais un coup d'oeil au bureau encore vide a cette heure avancée de la matinée.**

**_ Bon, dit Ryan en haussant les épaules. Il finira bien par arriver.**

**Je n'avais pas vu Florian Ketteler depuis l'arrestation des deux meurtriers de ma mère, et même si au début ça ne m'avait pas tant surprise que ça, je trouvais a présent ça suspect. "_  
><em>**

_A bientôt pour la suite, gros bisous a tous et bonne année :D_

_XOXO _


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello a tous! Merci pour vos reviews. Je__ vous poste ce soir un bébé chapitre, mais j'avais envie de faire cette coupure là ... donc j'ai joué ma sadique ;)  
>Ps: Je viens a peine d'écrire ça a la seconde, sur ce je vais au dodo ^^ <em>

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p>_ Boss, vous n'auriez pas vu le capitaine ? Me demanda Ryan, un dossier a la main.<p>

Je fronçais les sourcils.

_ Non... je croyais qu'il était dans son bureau...!

Je jetais un coup d'oeil au bureau encore vide a cette heure avancée de la matinée.

_ Bon, dit Ryan en haussant les épaules. Il finira bien par arriver.

Je n'avais pas vu Florian Ketteler depuis l'arrestation des deux meurtriers de ma mère, et même si au début ça ne m'avait pas tant surprise que ça, je trouvais a présent ça suspect. Je me levais, et Rick me regarda surpris.

_ Appelle le? Suggéra t-il.

Je déclinais sa proposition et me rasseyant, j'allumais mon ordinateuret ouvris un nouvel onglet. Je tappais dans la base de recherche le nom : Florian Ketteler, et appyais sur rechercher. Aussitôt des articles de presse apparurent devant mes yeux, et j'appuyais sur le premier lien, faisant apparaître un article de journal datant d'il y a quelques années. "Le journaliste Florian Ketteler assassiné" je parcourus l'article, et ouvrais la base de donnée d'interpol pour taper une seconde fois le nom de mon capitaine. Le même article apparut devant mes yeux, et je cherchais un autre Florian Ketteler en élargissant ma recherche au niveau mondial, mais aucun autre résultat n'apparut.

_ C'est impossible, soufflais-je, plus pour moi même qu'autre chose.

_ Quoi? Demanda Castle en se penchant pour voir ce qui me tracassait.

_ Je n'en suis pas sur, hasardais-je. Mais... Florian Ketteler n'exsite pas dans la base de donnée. Il est mort il y a 5ans...

Le regard de Rick s'assombrit et je le suppliais mentalement d'aller au bout de sa pensée.

_ On a pas vu Florian Ketteler depuis l'arrestation du complot qui avait commandité le meurtre de ta mère, Kate. Est-ce que ca pourrait signifier qu'il a quelque chose a voir avec tout ca?

Ses pensées joignaient les miennes sur ce point la.

_ Mais, soupirais-je en repoussant ma chaise pour allonger mes jambes, on a aucun point de commencement. Ca fait plus de 3 semaines qu'il a disparu de la surface de la Terre, comment tu veux qu'on le retrouve ?

Il fronça les sourcils en encaissant les informations.

_ J'avoue que je ne sais pas par où commencer...

Je m'étirais, quand mon téléphone vibra sur le bureau. Surprise, n'attendant aucun appel, je décrochais en lançant un petit « Beckett ? » mal assuré.

_ Détective Beckett…

La voix glaciale qui résonnait du combiné me fit frissonner, laissant courir une lente chair de poule le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

_ Capitaine, réussis-je a dire avec un ton que j'avais retrouvé assuré.

_ Ne me cherchez pas, Kate…

Je fis signe aux gars de tracer le signal, cependant la tonalité du téléphone résonna a mes oreilles avant même que Ryan et Esposito aient eu le temps de se lever.

_ Et merde ! Jurais-je en raccrochant rageusement le combiné.

Castle me regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

_ C'était lui ? demanda t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne, tentant vainement de me calmer.

_ Oui..

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

_ Qu'on abandonne les recherches. Mais si il croit que je vais lui faire ce plaisir, crachais-je, il se met le doigt dans l'œil !

Sur ce je me levais, sentant la rage monter en moi sans que je puisse la contrôler. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de repos, j'avais besoin d'un bon café. Je me mis a préparer ma mixture en pestant contre la machine, et un mouvement dans le coin de mon champ visuel me fit relever la tête. Rick se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, bras croisés et sourcils froncés. Son regard était inquiet, je ne savais pas comment le rassurer, ne sachant pas me rassurer moi-même.

_ Kate…

Je le coupais, en levant la main.

_ Ecoute Castle, je vais boire mon café, et descendre a la salle de sport, d'accord ? rentre au loft, profite de la présence d'Alexis pour lui parler, faire des choses avec elle, mais j'ai besoin de me défouler et me changer les esprits.

Il m'adressa un regard compatissant, même si je savais que je l'avais blessé. Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sans un regard en arrière. Je lâchais un soupir en voyant les portes de la cabine métallique se refermer sur son visage creusé, j'allais devoir discuter avec lui ce soir car je l'avais visiblement encore une fois froissé. Pourtant, il savait que je réagissais de la sorte… mais il avait sûrement cru que je le laisserait m'aider a vider ma colère.. Hors j'avais besoin de faire le point avec moi-même.

Passant une main fébrile dans mes cheveux, je posais ma tasse encore pleine dans l'évier, dégoûtée du breuvage avant même de l'avoir bu, et me dirigeais vers la salle de sport. Par chance j'avais toujours un sac de rechange dans mes vestiaires, ce qui me permettait de faire quelques fois comme aujourd'hui. Une fois changée, mes cheveux attachés à la va-vite en un chignon, je me dirigeais vers la salle, laissant libre cours a ma colère, ma frustration et ma peine. Je déversais ainsi mes sentiments dans mes coups, laissant quelques larmes traitresses couler le long de mes joues. Est-ce que ceci aurait une fin, un jour ? Ou est-ce que l'affaire Johanna Beckett était destinée a me hanter toute ma vie ?  
>En sueur, épuisée moralement et physiquement je quittais la salle, me rendant vers les douches. Je me savonnais rapidement, ne voulant pas m'éterniser, et me rhabillait. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure je fus surprise de voir qu'il était 18heures passées. Rick devait s'inquiéter. Je lui envoyais un rapide SMS disant que j'arrivais au loft dans une vingtaine de minutes, et me dirigeais vers le parking souterrain. Mes muscles étaient endoloris par les sessions d'amour de ce matin et le sport que je venais de faire, je m'étirais en m'approchant de ma voiture quand un objet froid et dur contre mon dos me fit me figer.<p>

_ Détective Beckett, fit la voix de Florian Ketteler. Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

* * *

><p><em>Ouiiiiiiiiii je sais je devrais avoir honte de poster un si petit chap ! mais bon avouez que ma coupure est... admirable! ^^ *rire sadique*<em>

_Gros bisous a tous et bonne rentrée!_

_XOXO _


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello hello…Oui, une revenante !_  
><em>Nooon ne me tuez pas !<em>  
><em>je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi longue… J'ai eu une énorme perte d'inspiration malheureusement.<br>__Bon en tout cas je pense que ça va mieux, me revoilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, et j'essayerai d'être moins longue à l'avenir même si je risque de ne pas avoir internet souvent à présent ! (désolée :/)_

_Cette fic, est encore et toujours dédiée a mes fidèles lecteurs et reviewers, qui me font sourire et rire dans leurs commentaires merveilleux, je vous en remercie !  
>Sur ce bonne lecture :)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate<strong>

Le canon froid de son arme me rentrait dans le dos, glaçant mon sang. Je me rendis compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer quand ma trachée commença à me brûler. Je sentis mes yeux lentement s'humidifier, mes os se geler et la chair de poule parcourir mon corps. J'étais figée, incapable de bouger, trop tétanisée pour esquisser un mouvement. Les larmes menaçaient de couler sur mes joues, je serrais la mâchoire douloureusement pour les empêcher de me trahir, je devais me montrer forte et ne pas lui montrer que la situation me terrifiait.

_ Tsss… Allons, Katie….

Sa voix glacée me fit frissonner de plus belle, et l'utilisation de mon surnom me révolta. J'aimais ce surnom, même si je ne le dirait jamais. J'aimais l'entendre de la bouche de mon père lorsqu'il me berçait lorsque j'étais petite, mais aussi maintenant lorsqu'il m'appelait à mes heures de boulot juste pour parler un peu et prendre de mes nouvelles. J'aimais l'entendre de la bouche de Rick lorsque nous étions affalés sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre, a lire un bouquin le soir comme un vieux couple et qu'il passait distraitement sa main dans mes cheveux. Mais l'entendre de cette façon, de la bouche de cet homme odieux, me révulsait.

_ Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas mêlé de ce qui te regardait, Kate ? Demanda t-il en faisant glisser sa main sur mon menton, allant jusqu'à mon épaule.

Je me figeais, tandis que la nausée me prenait. Son toucher me semblait sale, écœurant. J'avais envie de retirer sa main et de courir le plus loin possible de cet homme ignoble. Il se colla a mon dos, tout en continuant ce chemin de ses doigts, accentuant encore la pression de son arme dans mon dos.

_ Tu sais, continua t-il, j'aurais aimé te laisser en vie. C'est vrai. Tu es une femme sublime, et j'aime ton caractère si conquérent et contradictoire. Mais malheureusement il a fallu que tu fouilles là où tu n'avais pas a chercher, et tu as trouvé ce que tu n'avais pas a trouver.

_ Vous allez me tuer ? Demandais-je d'une voix que j'espérait calme et posée.

_ Oui.

Son ton sans appel me rassura. Je connaissais la réponse, mais qu'il me le dise directement me rassurait en soi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, une balle dans le cœur, tu ne souffriras pas, dit-il en me forçant a me retourner pour lui faire face.

Je pus enfin apercevoir son arme, qui n'était autre que son pistolet de service armé d'un silencieux.

_ Il serait si dommage d'abimer un si joli visage, continua t-il avec un sourire et poussant le vice jusqu'à me faire un clin d'œil.

Il releva l'arme jusqu'au niveau de mon cœur et le posa sur mon sein gauche. Je décidais de ne pas fermer les yeux, le regardant jusqu'au bout. Au moment où il posait une deuxième main sur le pistolet pour le stabiliser, je sentis ma poche vibrer.  
>Ce son eut pour effet de le couper dans son élan, et il me fusilla du regard.<p>

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il, passablement agacé.

_ Mon téléphone, crachais-je.

Le sang affluait a mes tempes, mon cœur battait a tout rompre.

_ Prend le, m'ordonna t-il.

Je m'exécutais, et vis sur l'écran une photo de Castle avec écrit : « Rick, appel entrant » affiché sur l'écran. Je le montrais a mon agresseur, et il leva les yeux aux ciel.

_ Je dois répondre, dis-je. Il va s'inquiéter, je répond toujours.

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis finit par prononcer :

_ Prend l'appel. Mais je te préviens, un seul mot de trop, et je m'occupe de sa fille après t'avoir réglé ton compte. Compris ?

J'hochais la tête, et fis glisser mon doigt sur l'écran pour déverrouiller le cellulaire.

_ Allo ?

J'espérais que ma voix ne trahissait pas ma situation fâcheuse.

_ Kate ?

_ Oui ?

_ Katie, je m'inquiétais… Tu as disparue il y a plusieurs heures, et tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais dû savoir que tu avais besoin de temps pour toi. Je ne veux en aucun cas t'étouffer, tu sais. Je t'aime Kate. Je t'en supplie, rentre a la maison. J'ai besoin de toi.. j'ai besoin de te serrer dans mes bras. Il y a eu trop d'émotions aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas rester seul… viens dormir a la maison ce soir… s'il te plaît.

Je me mordis la lèvre, les larmes brouillant ma vue. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, j'étais tellement émue par ce qu'il venait de me dire d'une traite, j'avais tellement envie de courir dans ses bras et lui dire que moi aussi je l'aimais.

_ Kate ? S'enquit-il de mon silence.

Florian me fit signe de répondre, agitant son arme sous mon nez.

_ Heu.. oui, je me raclais la gorge. Rick, je comprend ton envie… Mais je préfère rester chez moi ce soir, d'accord ?

Mon ton état quasiment suppliant, je voulais tellement lui éviter d'avoir mal. Il y eut un petit silence au bout du fil, et la voix légèrement triste de Rick retentit de nouveau dans le combiné.

_ Non, c'est pas grave. c'était une envie stupide. Laisse tomber.

_ Rick ! Rick ! l'appelais-je avant qu'il ne raccroche.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ce… ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie, Castle. Crois moi, j'en ai envie. Mais ce soir il est plus sage de rester chez moi… je ne veux pas te blesser en étant exécrable ce soir.

Je me mordis de nouveau la lèvre en espérant qu'il se contenterait de cette explication.

_ Tu sais, Kate, dit-il d'une voix plus adoucie, je suis là pour toi. Je suis là pour te supporter lors de cette épreuve. Je ne t'aime pas que pour les bons moments, mais aussi les mauvais. Je suis là, Always, Katie.

C'en était trop, je laissais une larme m'échapper, suivie d'une deuxième, et enfin une pluie de larme dégringola sur mes joues rosies.

_ Et, continua-t-il, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de te parler de ça, mais je pensais tout à l'heure que tu pourrais peut-être apporter des affaires au loft ?

Mon souffle se coupa, et sa voix retentit de nouveau dans mes oreilles :

_ Je ne veux en aucun cas te précipiter, bien sûr ! mais comme tu passes beaucoup de temps chez moi, je me disais que comme ça tu n'aurais pas a repasser chez toi à chaque fois… et ça nous laisserait plus de temps pour les câlins !

Je pouvais presqu'entendre son sourire malicieux a travers sa voix. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, un petit rire m'échappa.

_ Tout ça pour te dire, Kate, que je t'aime. Et je ne te laisserait pas. Je t'aime, Katherine Beckett. De tout mon corps et de toute mon âme.

Je ne pus retenir un sanglot qui me secoua, ses paroles apaisaient ma peur, je me sentais si bien à cet instant. J'en avais oublié Florian, son arme, le meurtre de ma mère.

_ Allez, je te laisse, finit-il par dire. Passe une bonne soirée, mon ange.  
>Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me laisse, mais Forian me fit signe de couper la conversation.<p>

_ Rick ? L'appelais-je une dernière fois.

_ Oui ?

_ Surtout, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime.

Sur ce, je coupais directement la conversation, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, espérant qu'il comprenne le message.

_ Et bien ! Plus romantique fleur bleue on ne trouve pas ! ironisa Florian. Tout cet amour, ça me dégoûte…. On dirait ton père et ta mère.

Ces mots me touchèrent en pleine face, et il dût le voir car il continua :

_ Tu dois te rappeler de la tête de ton père a l'enterrement de ta mère, non ? Toutes ces larmes qu'il pleurait, encore et encore. Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant, je dois avouer. Mais là, je crois que tu as battu papa et maman ! Bravo, Katherine. Tu détiens la médaille de la plus ridicule amoureuse du monde.

Je laissais la provocation de côté, et me contentait de le fixer, dans les yeux, la mâchoire serrée et le visage crispé.

_ C'est dommage de briser ça, soupira t-il. Je suis sûre que tu lui aurais fait de jolis enfants, blonds aux yeux bleus et parfaits.

Sur ces paroles, mes yeux se perdirent sur un tableau que je ne verrais jamais. Rick, moi, Alexis, et un bébé que Rick couvrait d'un regard aimant. Une photo figée sur des regards et des sourires heureux, le bonheur pur et simple que je rêvais d'avoir. Que j'avais rêvé avoir, plutôt. Car plus jamais à présent, je n'aurais de chances de voir ça. De donner vie a un enfant, celui de l'homme que j'aimais. De le voir naître, de le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer, voir la vie sur son si beau visage, une vie qu'on aurait crée a deux. Un petit nous. Je n'aurais jamais la chance de vieillir avec Rick en regardant nos enfants devenir a leur tour parents. Tout ça je ne le connaîtrait jamais. Une nouvelle larme coula sur ma joue. Ma plus grande déception, finalement, c'était ça. De ne pas pouvoir faire tout ça.

La comparaison entre moi et mes parents me touchait plus ce que ce que j'avais montré. J'avais toujours été fasciné par leur relation. Ils avaient une relation pure, vraie. Leurs regards étaient toujours aimants l'uns envers l'autre, leurs gestes ne trompaient pas. J'avais trouvé ça avec Rick, j'en étais heureuse, j'aurais aimé que ça dure autant que mes parents. Mais j'allais mourir là, laissant Rick dévasté. Comme mon père l'avait été après la mort de ma mère, la seule différence étant que nous n'avions pas d'enfants.

Un soupir me tira de mes rêveries.

_ Je suis désolé, Katherine, vraiment, soupira mon agresseur en relevant le canon de son arme, le collant à ma tempe.

J'inspirait un bon coup, et fermais les yeux.  
>Je voulais mourir avec l'image de l'homme que j'aimais derrière mes paupières clauses. Son sourire éclatant, rassurant.<br>Ses lèvres me murmurant qu'il m'aimait.

* * *

><p><em>Alooooooooooooooors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? vous avez le droit de m'envoyer des menaces de mort ^^<br>__Je me met de suite à l'écriture du prochain chapitre pour ne pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps avec cette fin sadique !  
><em>_Sinon, pour « Ado en crise », j'essaye aussi de m'y remettre pour le dernier chapitre._

_Allez gros bisous à tous/toutes  
>XOXO<em>


	25. Chapter 25

_Hello there! Désolée du retard... (j'ai l'impression de me répéter!) mais j'ai travaillé avec Solealuna sur "That should be me" notre fiction en commun sur notre profil commun "Solealuna d'Emeraude" _

_Anyway, voici donc la suite, j'espère que vous apprécirez quand même et j'essaye de poster plus régulièrement pendant les vacances du moins. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick.<strong>

_ Kate !

Mon cri déchira l'air lourd du garage, se répercutant sur les parois glaciales. Un coup de feu retentit, glaçant mes veines et faisant tambouriner le sang contre mes tempes.

_ Kate !

Mes genoux s'entrechoquèrent lorsque l'éventuelle possibilité que ce coup de feu soit destiné a ma Kate me traversa l'esprit.

_ Kate !

Je n'avais plus que ce mot à la bouche, à l'esprit, mon cœur battait à 100 à l'heure et une nausée affreuse me tordait le ventre. Mes jambes me portaient à peine, mon esprit ne me dirigeait plus tandis que je courrais vers la place de parking que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

_ Kate ?

Un crissement de chaussure me répondit et j'accélérai le pas. Enfin je débouchais sur le croisement qui me menait à la place de parking, et là je les vis. Kate et Florian étaient tous deux à terre.

_ Kate !

Si j'avais subi une réanimation cardiaque en étant éveillé, l'onde de choc aurait été la même. La seule vision de ma Kate ainsi effondrée sur le sol me paralysa. Je trébuchais, me rattrapant de justesse, et courus pour me jeter à genoux près de Kate. Du sang coulait de son bras droit en abondance, mais elle ne semblait que sonnée.

_ Kate ! Kate réponds moi s'il te plaît, Kate !

Je la secouais sans douceur et une grimace fit une apparition sur son si beau visage, me tirant un soupir.

_ Oh mon Dieu merci, soufflais-je en la serrant contre moi.

Un gémissement accueillit mon étreinte.

_ Rick tu me fais mal, geignit-elle en gigotant.

_ Oh pardon.

Je desserrais mon étreinte autour d'elle et posais enfin un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser doux, libérateur, juste pour se prouver qu'elle était encore en vie. Que _nous_ étions encore en vie.

_ Je t'aime, souffla t-elle contre mes lèvres, entraînant un nouveau baiser plus langoureux cette fois. Je tentais d'approfondir le baiser mais elle me stoppa tandis que des pas résonnaient dans le sous sol.

_ Ketteler… souffla t-elle en essayant de tordre le cou pour le voir.

_ Il est mort, déclarais-je d'une voix neutre et sans expression, devant les yeux figés au plafond de notre ancien patron.

Elle souffla de soulagement et se laissa aller dans mes bras, fermant ses beaux yeux et enfouissant son visage dans ma chemise. Je vis Esposito et Ryan arriver en courant, arme au poing, et Ryan s'agenouilla près de Florian pour vérifier son pouls tandis qu'Esposito s'approchait de moi à grandes enjambées.

_ Elle va bien ? demanda t-il, inquiet, en s'agenouillant.

_ Oui, juste blessée au bras.

Il examina la blessure tandis que Ryan appelait une ambulance. Tout en berçant Kate dans mes bras, je vis bien que les gars avaient été remués par ce qui s'était passé. Avec l'arrestation du meurtrier de la mère de Kate, qui se révélait être mon père, plus maintenant notre chef qui était relié a ce crime, ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour nous tous. Il était grand temps de nous changer les idées.

* * *

><p>_ Monsieur Castle ?<p>

Je quittais la contemplation du mur glacial de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital pour me concentrer sur le médecin qui venait d'entrer.

_ Mlle Beckett n'a rien de très grave. La balle l'a seulement effleurée au niveau du bras, et elle a un atome au niveau de la poitrine mais a part du repos je ne peux rien prescrire d'autre. Du repos, et des anti douleurs si c'est vraiment trop difficile à supporter. Est-ce que quelqu'un vit avec elle, ou elle vit seule ? demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je suis son petit ami, répondis-je d'une traite. Elle vit chez moi avec ma famille.

_ Très bien, je peux donc compter sur vous pour vous occuper d'elle. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller m'occuper de mes autres patients.

Il s'éclipsa et je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Kate. Je ne fus pas si surpris que ça de la voir assise sur son lit fait à se battre avec une chaussure quand j'entrais.

_ Kate ? Dis-je pour attirer son attention.  
>Eelle releva les yeux vers moi et me fit un sourire.<p>

_ Rick, tu pourrais pas m'aider à enfiler ma chaussure ? Le médecin m'avait prévenu mais c'est vraiment douloureux de me pencher.

Je m'accroupis face à elle pour lui faire son lacet, comme je faisais à Alexis lorsqu'elle était petite.

_ Tu ne devrais pas rester un peu à l'hôpital ? M'enquis-je.

_ Pas nécessairement. Le médecin m'a donné le choix, et je préfère me reposer au loft qu'ici… Dit-elle en fronçant le nez.

Je trouvais ce geste adorable, et encore plus sur son si joli visage. Je relevais la main pour caresser sa joue, et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres que j'avais diablement envie d'embrasser.

_ Allez viens, dis-je en me relevant et en prenant son sac.

Elle me suivit et nous sortîmes de l'hôpital pour nous diriger au loft.

**POV Kate :**

_ Kate, comment vas-tu ? S'enquit Alexis quand j'entrais à la suite de Rick dans le salon.

_ Ca va, Alexis, ne t'inquiète pas.  
>Je remarquais qu'elle était avec Ashley, celui-ci sagement assis sur le canapé, et il se leva timidement pour me saluer.<p>

_ Lieutenant Beckett, monsieur Castle.

Rick et moi nous regardâmes avec un sourire.

_ Je t'en pris Ashley appelle moi Rick, dit mon homme en souriant.  
>Je fus presqu'aussi étonnée qu'Alexis, Castle était vraiment en train de prendre conscience que sa fille grandissait.<p>

_ Et appelle moi Kate, rajoutais-je.

Il hocha la tête, heureux, et le sourire d'Alexis sembla combler Rick. Au moins il savait avoir fait la bonne décision.

_ Où sont mère et Jim ? Demanda Rick en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ils sont chez ton père Kate.

J'hochais la tête, ne savant pas quoi rajouter. Un petit silence s'installa, avant qu'Alexis dise :

_ Bon, Ashley et moi on va en haut. A plus tard !

Elle prit son petit ami par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers. A ma grande surprise, Rick prit cette nouvelle normalement.

_ Tu vas bien Rick ? Demandais-je, suspicieuse.

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Alexis vient de monter seule dans sa chambre avec son petit ami et tu ne dis rien ?

Il se rapprocha de moi avec un sourire.

_ Je sais que Miss Beckett à assuré mes arrières, et par la même occasion donné SES préservatifs à ma fille.. Dit-il d'une voix pleine de reproches mais avec un sourire coquin qui le contredisait.

_ Que veux-tu, ils ne nous servent pas, ceux là…

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

_ Ce sont ceux que j'utilisais avec Josh…. Ils ne sont pas vraiment adaptés à toi si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Un sourire radieux accueillit ma déclaration et je secouais la tête, amusée. Les hommes et leurs égos…

_ Dis, et tu oses m'appeler Writer BOY ? Demanda t-il faussement offensé.

_ Hummm.. Oui.

_ Pourtant tu as maintenant la preuve que je suis un writer man…

_ Yeah.. a very handsome man… soufflais-je contre ses lèvres.

Ses mains vinrent trouver mon dos et je soupirais, heureuse, souriant contre ses lèvres.

_ Je crois que nous aussi, on va devoir monter.. Dit Rick en souriant.

Je ris contre ses lèvres. Effectivement, nous allions devoir monter… Jusqu'au 7ème ciel !

* * *

><p><em>Oui à la fin j'ai été méchante avec Josh ^^ mais très flatteuse envers Rick :p<em>  
><em>Dites moi si vous voulez un petit M tout doux au prochain chapitre ou si je passe?<em>

_A bientôt_  
><em>bisous bisous<em>  
><em>XOXO<em>


	26. Chapter 26

_Hello! Oui oui c'est bien moi encore une fois ^^ _  
><em>Bon étant donné que vous avez été super gentils à me donner plein de commentaires sur mon précédent chapitre, j'ai décidé de me dépêcher de poster le chapitre M tout doux que vous m'aviez demandé! :) <em>

_Alors je préviens il n'est pas long et n'était pas prévu à la base, mais c'est un chapitre bonus pour vos reviews. Donc voilà le pourquoi du si petit chapitre ^^ _

_Sur ce bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>_ Rick…<p>

Il me posa délicatement sur son lit, le matelas épousant mes formes, avant de se mettre à genoux entre mes jambes. Il défit soigneusement la ceinture de mon pantalon, et tandis que le jean glissait le long de mes jambes il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Son souffle était chaud, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Il enleva mes chaussettes, et sans retirer le sous vêtement couvrant mon intimité il me fit me redresser pour déboutonner ma chemise bouton par bouton, me faisant languir de sa lenteur.

Une fois ceci fait, sa bouche trouva mon cou, il prit un peu de peau entre ses dents et la suçota longuement. Je pariais avoir une marque le lendemain matin. Ensuite sa bouche glissa près de ma poitrine encore recouverte par un soutient gorge bleu marine, assorti à mon string, et il baissa légèrement le tissus pour embrasser mon sein gauche. Je gémis, premier gémissement d'une longue série, et il prit mon téton entre ses lèvres, passant sa langue dessus pour le faire pointer vers lui. De ses mains, il dégrafa mon attache à l'arrière, et je laissais les bretelles tomber de mes épaules tandis qu'il quittait momentanément cette partie de ma féminité. Il me fit me rallonger, et posa un genoux sur le lit, entre mes jambes, pour pouvoir se pencher et continuer à triturer ma poitrine de ses lèvres et de sa langue agile.

_ Gosh, j'aime ta langue Rick… soupirais-je.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais laissé mes pensées s'exprimer haut et fort et je rougis. Rick se redressa et me fit un sourire :

_ Attends un peu mon amour, tu vas encore plus l'aimer.

Je me demandais ce qu'il comptait faire, mais j'eus ma réponse quand il descendit le long de mon ventre pour poser un baiser en dessous de mon nombril.

_ Rick ?

Il ne m'écouta pas, et fit glisser mon string le long de mes jambes. J'étais à présent nue devant lui, et je me sentis rougir encore plus. Il approcha sa bouche de ma féminité, et souffla légèrement dessus ce qui me fit trembler.

_ Rick attends…

Je paniquais à l'idée de recevoir sa bouche à cet endroit. J'avais déjà eu ce genre de caresse intime de la part de précédents amants, mais Rick n'était pas un coup d'un soir, et je considérais cet acte très personnel. Je n'avais pas peur de le laisser faire, j'avais peur car cela représentait une forme d'engagement. Comme le fait que nous voulions faire des tests pour arrêter le préservatif.

_ Kate, murmura Richard avec un sourire en venant m'embrasser doucement. Laisse moi faire. Aie confiance.

C'était exactement ça. L'abandon. Une confiance aveugle pour le laisser faire cet acte. Et quand je le vis redescendre le long de mon corps, a genoux par terre tandis que j'étais sur le bord du lit, je compris qu'avec lui je n'avais pas besoin de résister.

_ Hum miss Beckett vous avez bien du mal à cacher vos réactions… Murmura t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Je soupirais, me relevant sur mon coude droit pour pouvoir voir ses réactions.

_ Non, allonge toi, m'ordonna t-il.

Je m'exécutais donc, et fermais les yeux. Quand sa langue chaude entra en contact avec moi, j'eus un cri de surprise qui le fit rire. Il ne fit que m'embrasser pendant quelques temps, caressant de ses doigts pour attiser mon désir, puis sa bouche trouva mon point sensible. Il le prit entre ses lèvres et je laissais aller un long gémissement, ma main trouvant sa tête et j'appuyais pour approfondir le contact, serrant ses cheveux entre mes doigts. Il continua à jouer ainsi pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts entrent dans le tableau. Je ne pus retenir des cris de plaisir, arquant mon dos à son encontre, profitant des vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient en moi. Le plaisir monta jusqu'à exploser, en un orgasme qui me laissa le souffle court sur le lit. Rick remonta tout en continuant à m'embrasser le corps partout où il passait, et me regarda d'un air émerveillé :

_ Je t'aime… Souffla t-il en caressant ma joue.

Je l'entraînais aussitôt dans un long baiser, goûtant mon extase sur ses lèvres, et laissais glisser mes mains jusqu'à son jean où son désir que je devinais douloureux se faisait remarquer. Je posais ma main sur la bosse que faisait son pantalon, le faisant gémir, et le caressais tendrement. Au bout de quelques minutes ce ne fut plus suffisant, aussi je passais sur lui pour lui dégrafer sa ceinture et faire glisser son jean bleu foncé le long de ses jambes. Son boxer noir était tendu de désir, je m'empressais de le faire disparaître comme le jean quelques secondes plus tôt. Je posais ensuite ma main sur son membre, le caressant lentement, tout en scrutant son visage. J'adorais le voir gémir les yeux clos, murmurer mon nom avec plaisir. Je décidais alors de lui rendre le plaisir qu'il m'avait accordé et il s'en rendit compte :

_ Kate tu n'es pas obligée tu sais. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour attendre quoi que ce soit en échange.

_ Je sais, Rick. Mais j'en ai envie.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je me penchais et il eut un long gémissement tandis que je tentais de le faire vibrer, lui rendant le plaisir qu'il me procurait chaque jour passé en sa compagnie. Il ne retenait pas ses gémissements, qui m'électrisaient, et au bout de quelques minutes il me fit stopper pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Il me fit basculer une nouvelle fois sous lui, et je relevais mes jambes pour qu'il se mette entre elles. Il tendit la main pour saisir un préservatif et l'enfila rapidement sous mon regard. Il ne s'appuya pas trop sur moi, ayant peur de me faire mal, et avec douceur et en s'aidant de sa main il nous unit. Je poussais un cri à notre union, comme si ça faisait des semaines que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour. Stimulé par mon cri, il instaura un rythme lent mais profond qui me convint parfaitement. Les yeux clos et me laissant guider, je sentis le souffle de Rick sur ma nuque tandis qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans mon cou.

_ Tu es belle… souffla t-il.

il m'embrassa doucement, baiser parfaitement accordé au rythme de ses coups de reins, et me murmura de nouveau :

_ Je t'aime.

Tant de tendresse m'émut, j'ouvris les yeux et plongeais dans son regard azur.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Rick.

Notre étreinte durait, a mon plus grand plaisir, et tandis que je sentais le plaisir monter en moi mes cris se firent plus rapprochés. Rick se pencha pour me suçoter le cou, et dans un cri j'atteignis mon moment ultime. Après quelque secondes et quelques mouvements plus tard, Rick se libéra en un râle étouffé.

_ Rick ? demandais-je tandis qu'il ôtait le préservatif.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu n'as pas eu d'orgasme.

Je me sentais fautive, il semblait s'être trop concentrée sur mon propre plaisir et non sur le sien.

_ Ce n'est pas automatique, me dit-il en souriant et en m'embrassant tendrement.

_ Mais pour moi si…

_ Ca c'est parce que je suis une bête de sexe ! dit-il en riant.

Devant mon visage grave, il arrêta de rire.

_ Hey, Katie. C'est pas grave. C'était bon pour moi aussi tu sais. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un orgasme pour apprécier le fait de te faire l'amour. C'était de loin une de nos meilleures fois. D'accord ?

J'hochais la tête, rassurée à moitié.

_ La prochaine fois, tu auras un orgasme, Rick, dis-je en me levant pour aller me doucher.

_ C'est un défi ? Demanda t-il taquin.

Je me retournais pour lui annoncer, aguicheuse :

_ Une promesse.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez apprécié! <em>

_Si vous avez des exigences/idées à propos d'un futur M vous pouvez me les soumettre en review, j'avoue que quelques fois je manque d'inspiration pour l'originalité lol!_

_A bientôt pour la suite :) !_

_Bisous bisous  
>XOXO<em>


	27. Chapter 27

_Hello me revoilà !_

_Alors ne me jetez pas la pierre, mais ce chapitre n'est pas très long, et pas très interessant en soi. Je l'ai juste écrit en partant sur un délire fou avec moi-même (oui ça m'arrive !) lol. C'est un petit clin d'œil à Gillesinlove, il trouvera pourquoi ;P_

_Le prochain chapitre devrait vous plaire, mais celui-ci sert à placer mes personnages surtout ^^_

**_Ah, juste une question à Madoka : Je ne vois pas pourquoi ma Kate dans le chapitre précédent est OOC. J'ai beau chercher je ne vois pas où je me suis éloignée du personnage, elle se sent confuse que Rick n'ait pas eu d'orgasme, ce n'est pas automatique. Et elle peut vouloir qu'il prenne du plaisir à lui faire l'amour comme elle en a eu. On connaît dans la série la Beckett, policière qui ne montre pas ses sentiments, mais je pense que la Kate pourrait être douce avec Rick pendant l'amour._**

_Tiens j'y pense, ça fait énormément de temps que je n'ai pas remercié tous mes lecteurs fidèles ou nouveaux. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, et je mets juste ici un petit message à quelques uns d'entre vous que je remercie beaucoup d'avoir lu entièrement ma fic dernièrement, et posté un commentaire à chaque chapitre. Tchoubacka, merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer TOUS les chapitres. Ça me touche :). Boo195, wahou, autant de commentaires d'un coup, ça fout un sacré choc ! Merciii :D ! Merci également à Julie et Iuliaa qui ont commenté beaucoup de chapitres. J'adore vraiment lire vos réactions, c'est une drogue ^^_

_Voilà donc pour ces personnes que je n'avais pas remercié d'avoir littéralement inondé ma boite mail de reviews ^^ que j'aime être harcelée ;)_

_Je vous fait d'énormes bisous à tous, mes lecteurs-reviewers, c'est grâce à vous que cette fic existe._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate :<strong>

Un mois était passé depuis la mort de Florian Ketteler. Le mariage de Ryan et Jenny approchait à grand pas, et Alexis était aussi excitée que moi à l'idée d'aller au mariage.

_ Kate ! s'écria t-elle en dévalant l'escalier un matin. J'ai pris rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne cet après midi, et demain Lanie m'a proposé d'aller faire les magasins pour chercher une robe et m'oblige à te kidnapper.

J'étais sur le canapé avec Rick, couchée contre lui à l'embrasser tendrement quand Alexis débarqua devant nous.

_ Oh, pardon. Bon, il faut que je lui donne une réponse ! Dit-elle en tenant le téléphone contre sa poitrine.

_ Je sais pas Alexis, je…

Elle me fit des petits yeux de chien battu, (les mêmes que son père !) en me murmurant :

_ Allez… je veux que tu m'aides à choisir ma robe…

_ Argument de poids, fit remarquer Rick en haussant les épaules.

je lui lançais un regard noir avant de me tourner vers l'adolescente :

_ D'accord, demain à 14 heures je serais toute à vous.

_ Mais elle à proposé 10heures, qu'on puisse se faire un déjeuner ensemble.

_ Va pour 10 heures alors, cédais-je.

Rick rit doucement devant mon abdication, et Alexis tourna les talons avant que je l'interpelle.

_ Alexis ? Je peux venir avec toi chez l'esthéticienne cet après midi ?

_ Bien sûr. Je pars à 13h45 d'ici.

_ Je serais au rendez-vous !

Elle s'en alla en sautillant, et Rick fronça les sourcils.

_ Ouch ! l'esthéticienne ? Mais ça fait hypra mal…

_ Rick, m'amusais-je, tu ne t'es jamais plain jusqu'ici, et tu devrais savoir que je m'épile régulièrement.

_ Oui mais… je sais pas comment tu peux supporter ça.

_ Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

_ Oui, dis moi ton secret ma magicienne.

Il se redressa sur le canapé, et je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains pour revenir avec une bande de cire froide que je chauffais entre mes mains. Quand je revins, Rick devint blanc et se leva précipitamment du canapé.

_ Hé, oh, non, j'ai demandé un secret pas … ça !

J'entendis Alexis arriver derrière moi :

_ Oh Kate ! attends je vais t'aider à le tenir.

_ Ma propre fille liguée contre moi ? Gémit Rick en tendant les mains devant lui.

_ Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve d'épiler un homme pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'on endure ! Murmura la jeune adolescente.

_ Sadique ! cria mon écrivain en s'asseyant, acculé, sur le canapé.

_ Je tiens ça de toi mon papounet d'amour.

Elle déboutonna sa chemise tandis que Rick me lançait des regards qui aurait fait fondre un Iceberg. Mais je tins bon, et m'assis à califourchon sur mon homme couché à présent torse nu sur le canapé.

_ Allez Rick, c'est sexy les hommes épilés tu sais…

Le mot sexy dut lui attirer l'oreille car il soupira de résignation en me regardant séparer les bandes.

_ C'est bien pour te faire plaisir hein ! soupira t-il.

_ Mais oui mon amour. Je m'étonnes que tu n'aies jamais testé, avec toutes les recherches que tu fais sur tes romans il y a bien des passages ou tu aurais pu tester l'épilation masculine… Ou en parfait métro que tu es, tu aurais pu avoir envie de tester l'expérience.

_ Je ne suis pas SI sadique envers moi-même…

Je collais une bande sur son torse, et il gémit.

_ Adieu mes petits poils chéris que j'ai gardé si longtemps. Je les entends déjà hurler d'ici ! Kate, tu n'as pas pitié de…

J'arrachais la bande d'un coup sec, et le cri très féminin que poussa mon écrivain nous fit rire, Alexis et moi.

_ Tu vois mon amour, ce n'est pas si douloureux que ça. Et c'est tout doux à présent !

_ c'est surtout tout rouge ! Geignit t-il. Allez les filles, vous vous êtes bien amusés, maintenant…

_ Hep hep hep, dit Alexis en le maintenant. Une bande, c'est moche, papa. Il faut continuer maintenant…

Un regard désespéré me fit pouffer.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick :<strong>

Je venais de subir une affreuse torture de la part des deux traîtres qu'étaient ma petite amie et ma fille. Avec une grimace peu virile, je passais une main sur mon torse encore douloureux. Je devais bien avouer que c'était très agréable d'avoir le torse totalement imberbe, et même plutôt pas mal à regarder. J'essayais une chemise sur laquelle je laissais plusieurs boutons ouverts, et avec un sourire triomphant je me regardais dans le miroir. Finalement… ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Avec un petit sourire je pris mon téléphone et envoyais rapidement un texto à ma chérie : « Merci pour l'épilation, tu sais, finalement ce n'est pas si mal… ». Je savais qu'elle serait soulagée que ça me plaise, avant de partir elle m'avait confié qu'elle comprenait que je ne veuille pas forcément m'épiler, que cette fois-ci c'était pour le mariage et surtout pour sa petite vengeance personnelle. Je l'avais rassurée en lui répliquant que j'étais un vrai métro, et que ça, ça n'était pas prêt de changer. Et finalement, ça me plaisait, à moi aussi. Avec un petit soupir, je posais mon téléphone sur le bureau, sachant très bien que Kate était chez l'esthéticienne et qu'elle ne me répondrait pas dans l'immédiat. Ceci fait, je m'affalais sur ma chaise de bureau, et ouvris mon ordinateur pour continuer mon roman.

* * *

><p><em>VOILI VOILOU!<em>

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir touché au torse de Rick ^^ mais ça m'amusait de l'épiler. En fait, je me suis rendue compte que dans les fictions c'était comme dans les films : il n'y a jamais d'épilation, les héros n'ont jamais leur règles, ils ne vont jamais aux toilettes... alors j'ai voulu un peu changer la donne ^^ et oui, Kate est une femme, et toutes les femmes passent par l'épilation un jour ou l'autre... :P_

_BISOUUUUUS!_

_XOXO_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hello tout le monde..._

_Oui je sais ça fait des années que je n'ai pas updaté cette histoire... *shame* mais en ce moment je n'arrive pas à la continuer, je bloque uniquement sur elle car j'ai beaucoup d'autres idées. Cependant comme je suis en vacances j'essayerai quand même de poster régulièrement._

_J'espère que vous allez aimer, et faites un gros bisous à Gillesinlove car sans lui ce chapitre ne serait pas posté._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate:<strong>

**Enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Jenny.**

_ Tu es prête, Kate? Me demanda Lanie en sonnant à ma porte.

J'accourus et ouvrit avec un sourire.

_ Toujours!

_ Wahou, chérie, tu es sublime.

_ Merci Lanie... tu n'es pas mal non plus! Tu sais qu'Esposito ferait une crise cardiaque si il te voyait dans cette petite robe rouge?

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil.

_ Il fera l'attaque quand je rentrerais ce soir!

Je lui rendis son sourire.

_ Et toi, demanda t-elle, Castle a vu ta tenue?

J'étais parée d'une robe blanche qui m'arrivait à mi cuisses, décolletée sans être trop osée et assez simple même si très jolie.

_ J'ai prévu de lui envoyer une photo durant la soirée...

Cette phrase fit rire ma meilleure amie, et j'attrapais mon téléphone, de l'argent et mes clefs que je mettais dans un petit sac assorti à ma robe avant de claquer la porte de mon appartement. Nous descendîmes et Lanie s'apprêta à aller à sa voiture quand je l'interceptais:

_ Lanie, Rick nous a prêté sa voiture pour ce soir.

Devant son regard interrogatif, je l'ammenais à mon parking, et Lanie ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_ Kate! Castle t'as prêté sa ferrari?

_ Oui. Je lui ai proposé l'idée en riant, mais il l'a pris très sérieusement et me l'a confiée pour la soirée...

_ Ca, c'est décidément une soirée qui commence bien! Kate, une ferrari!

Je ris devant l'ai ébahi de Lanie qui s'assit sur le siège passager.

_ C'est parti! M'écriais-je en faisant rugir le moteur.

Ma meilleure amie poussa un petit cri d'hystérie, et je conduis rapidement en bas de chez Ryan et Jenny.

_ Allez, va sonner!

_ Non, attends. J'ai mieux!

Lanie se rapprocha de moi, et appuya deux fois sur le klaxon. Je ris devant son air réjoui et appuyais une nouvelle fois. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, je vis Jenny passer la tête par la fenêtre. Lui faisant un signe de descendre, j'entendis son acclamation en voyant la voiture.

_ Où vous m'emenez les filles? Geignit la jeune femme en se tortillant sur le siège, essayant de cacher au mieux ses jambes fines ce que ne lui permettait pas sa robe très courte.

_ Détends toi ... Soupira Lanie, les bras tendus vers le ciel pour profiter du toit ouvert.

_ Vous m'avez fait m'habiller avec une robe osée, on conduit en ferrari, et on se dirige dans un quartier de Manhattan assez réputé pour ses bars et Casinos. J'ai peur...

_ Voyons, avec nous, aucune raison d'avoir peur! S'exclama Lanie avec un grand sourire.

Dans le rétroviseur, je vis le visage de Jenny se décomposer encore plus, et je fis un regard plein de sous entendu à Lanie.

_ Quoi? Demanda innocement la légiste en haussant les épaules.

* * *

><p>Nous arrivâmes devant le club recherché, et je garais la ferrari non loin de l'entrée.<p>

_ Les filles? C'est quoi ce bar? Où est-ce qu'on va?

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de sortir de la voiture.

_ Lanie? Kate?

Je gardais le silence une nouvelle fois, pareil que Lanie.

_ Bonjour, nous avons réservé au nom de Parish! Dit Lanie à l'entrée.

Jenny regardait autour d'elle, cherchant à savoir dans quel genre de clubs nous l'avions emmenée. J'épiais ses réactions avec un sourire satisfait. Notre surprise était réussie, et j'étais sûre que la pauvre Jenny n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

_ Oui exact, suivez moi, nous vous avons réservé une table pour trois.

Le serveur, habillé très peu chaudement, nous mena avec un sourire à notre place. Dès notre entrée dans le club, je vis Lanie sautiller au contact des lumières tamisées.

_ Voici mesdames, une table à l'écart des autres.

Il posa des menus sur la table, et se retournant vers Jenny il murmura avec un sourire enjôleur :

_ Félicitations mademoiselle..

Il laissa sa main trâiner sur le bras de Jenny, et s'éclipsa.

_ Vous pouvez m'expliquer? Exigea Jenny, troublée par le contact du bel Apollon.

_ Pour ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille, on a décidé de t'emmener dans un club de strip tease... Commença Lanie.

_ Pour filles bien sûr! Complétais-je avec un sourire.

C'est à ce moment là que la musique commença, et le titre "Take my breath Away" résonna dans la pièce. Aussitôt, une lumière s'alluma sur la scène, et un homme à la carrure impressionnante entra. D'une démarche langoureuse, vêtu d'un costume simple, il prit un micro et sous les cris de jeunes femmes présentes, s'exprima:

_ Bonjours à toutes et à tous...

Certaines jeunes femmes s'approchèrent de la scène, tendant la main vainement pour essayer de la toucher.

_ Alors ce soir nous allons faire un show spécial...

Les cris d'approbation lui dessinèrent un sourire, et il continua:

_ Il paraît que dans la salle ce soir nous avons une jeune femme, qui se marie demain?

Je vis Jenny blêmir, et elle se tourna vers nous pour nous lancer un regard assassin. Ignorant, je me levais et criais:

_ ICI !

Lanie fit de même, et le beau jeune homme emmena sur la scène une Jenny rouge de honte. Lentement, au rythme de la musique qui prenait place dans la pièce, il enleva sa cravate, faisant asseoir Jenny sur une chaise au centre de la scène.

_ Chanceuse.. souffla Lanie à mon oreille.

Je ne pouvais qu'approuver la phrase de mon amie, même si j'avais tout ce qu'il fallait à la maison. Lentement, le danseur s'effeuilla devant le regard de Jenny, rouge de honte, qui essayait par tous les moyens de se défiler. Mais mon œil avisé n'avait pas manqué de noter l'œillade de la jeune femme lorsque l'apollon enlevait sensuellement sa chemise. Pour ma part j'étais du adepte de "ce n'est pas parce qu'on est au régime qu'on a pas le droit de regarder le menu" Et la carte de ce restaurant était très appétissante. Le jeune homme avait les lignes de son torse parfaitement dessinées, il n'avait pas l'once d'un poil au centimètre carré et sa peau semblait luisante. La plupart des hommes dans ce métier s'enduisaient de lotion pour le corps. Lorsque l'homme ne fut plus qu'en boxers, il s'approcha de la jeune femme, se mettant à onduler du bassin au dessus d'elle.

_ Ouaiiiis! Jenny! Cria Lanie en sortant son téléphone portable pour prendre des photos.

Je ris devant la tête de la future femme de mon collègue, rouge pivoine et cherchant à tout prix à éviter de regarder ce bassin qui dansait devant ses yeux.

_ Allez Jenny, détends toi! Criais-je à son intention.

Elle me regarda quelques instants, et je vis une lueur de défi passer dans ses yeux bleus. Aussitôt, elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'homme, me sidérant ainsi que Lanie, et aidant le strip teaser à aller à l'encontre de son corps. La scène devenait totalement sensuelle, il y avait une bonne harmonie entre elle et le strip teaser. Totalement ébahie, je regardais mon amie se lâcher. Les cris des jeunes femmes environnantes aidant, l'alcool aussi sûrement, la température augmenta dans la pièce.

Quand Jenny descendit de la scène sous les applaudissements et le regard du jeune homme avec qui elle avait langoureusement dansé, je l'accueillis avec une accolade.

_ Wahou, Jenny, je ne te savais pas si allumeuse!

_ Tu nous a agréablement surprises, ajouta Lanie.

_ Je sais jouer... répondit la jeune femme en nous faisant un clin d'oeil, avant de partir à rire, nous entraînant toutes les deux.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick :<strong>

**Enterrement de vie de jeune homme de Kévin.**

Nous y étions enfin, la dernière soirée de liberté de notre collègue et ami Kevin Ryan. Avec Esposito nous avions organisé une virée entre mâles. Les gars me rejoignaient au loft et c'est Esposito qui nous conduisait dans son coup sport. J'avais prêté ma Ferrari à ma bien aimée afin qu'elle puisse briller. Je me souvenais encore de sa conduite oh combien sportive, musclée et sexy lorsque nous étions allés sous couverture dans le club pour coincer Oz le dealer. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir équipé ma voiture de caméras pour pouvoir détailler la tenue de ma compagne. Mais j'espérais secrètement qu'elle vienne me rejoindre après. Pour cela j'avais décidé de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté et de tenter des textos suggestifs tout au long de la soirée, afin de la faire craquer.

Pour l'heure nous n'en n'étions pas là et les gars arrivèrent au loft à l'heure prévue. Nous étions tous les trois en jean sombre et chemise, bien habillés tout en étant décontractés. Espo avait choisi le resto et pour ma part j'avais pour mission de m'occuper de l'after. J'emmenais mes deux compères dans un bar assez sélect dans lequel j'avais mes entrées. Cela faisait plusieurs années que je ne m'y étais pas rendu mais le videur n'eut aucun de mal à me reconnaître.

_ Ricky...mon vieux mais je croyais que tu étais rentré dans les ordres!

J'essayais de me remettre la dernière fois que j'étais venu ici. C'était deux semaines avant ma rencontre avec Kate. Non je n'étais pas rentré dans les ordres mais j'étais tombé amoureux. Le fait de connaître le videur avait ses avantages, il nous fit rentrer sans passer par l'étape file d'attente. L'intérieur du club n'avait absolument pas changé, l'ensemble était très spacieux et aéré, l'établissement faisait également galerie d'art en même temps.

L'hôtesse d'accueil nous amena tout de suite à notre table qui était en fait composée de banquettes individuelles assez grandes où l'on pouvait s'installer confortablement. Je commandais une bouteille de champagne ce qui était de norme dans ce genre d'établissement. Je me dérobais discrètement de notre tablée pour aller vers le bar. Les serveuses outre dresser et débarrasser les tables s'adonnaient souvent à des sessions de danse avec les clients. J'en avais repéré une qui me paraissait être tout à fait des les goûts féminins de Ryan. Je m'approchais d'elle :

_ Bonsoir, Rick.

_ Bonsoir Rick, moi c'est Stacy.

_ Dites moi Stacy. Je suis avec deux de mes amis ce soir pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'un. Je lui désignais l'heureux élu tout en lui tendant un billet dont elle se saisit délicatement avant de me suivre. Tout en marchant, je me rappelais la première fois que j'avais été témoin en première ligne d'une danse dans le genre. Riant intérieurement, je me dis que Kate ragerai de savoir ça…

Une fois arrivés à la table Stacy dit :

_ Je cherche un certain Kevin.

_ Oui c'est moi, fit l'irlandais.

Il était plutôt timide, mais ça pouvait le rendre attendrissant vis-à-vis de la gente féminine. Stacy fit signe au DJ de mettre une musique aux tonalités latines à la fois tonique et sensuelle. Elle était d'abord devant la banquette de Kevin commençant à se déhancher lascivement, puis très vite elle attaqua le lap dance. Elle se cantonnait au périmètre formé par les jambes de l'irlandais, la pratique étant une danse très intime. Elle faisait onduler sa longue chevelure couleur miel autour de lui, les mèches venant lui caresser les joues. Elle maintenait un contact visuel avec depuis le départ ce qui était capital. En l'observant danser je me disais que Kate serait probablement très douée pour ce genre de danse, elle était assez allumeuse pour ça. Et le fait que l'autre n'ait pas le droit de toucher la personne qui dansait était parfait. Une dose d'érotisme et cette tension donc maintenue tout le temps de la dance. Si les mains de Kevin étaient sages ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de la jeune femme, il était fasciné. Et il y avait de quoi... A un moment elle se mit de dos ondulant du bassin au dessus de lui. Mais elle ne dura pas longtemps ainsi préférant retrouver le contact visuel. Le lap dance était avant tout un savant dosage de suggestion avec une teinte de sensualité. Dans certaines boîtes les filles pouvaient aller jusqu'à se dénuder, mais là ce n'était pas le cas. Et aux yeux de Kevin c'était largement suffisant. Il se souviendrait à coups sûrs de sa soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon et de la fameuse Stacy. Quand elle eut fini elle lui fit une bise sur la joue droite plaçant sa main sur la gauche et lui dit :

_ Toutes mes félicitations Kevin.

Elle nous salua Espo et moi avant de repartir vers le bar. Tout en observant mon ami encore rouge d'émotion, je prenais mon téléphone, bien décidé à entamer la série de messages à Kate.

* * *

><p><em>Allez, à bientôt j'espère! Gros bisous à tous!<em>

_XOXO_


	29. Chapter 29

_Coucou à tous! Vous avez vu, j'ai pas trop traîné! en plus vous avez été super sympas sur les reviews, je suis trop contente. C'est super gentil, merci encore *gros bisous*_

_Alors voici le chapitre qui suit, toujours aux enterrements de vie de jeune garçon/fille. Ce sera le dernier sur ce thème, le prochain sera donc... le mariage! _

_j'aimerais que vous soyez sincère avec moi: Est-ce que vous trouvez que How deep est aussi entraînante qu'au début? Vous avez toujours autant d'entrain à la lire?  
>J'étais en train de me dire que j'avais du mal à cerner les personnages dans cette fiction, car elle se situe je le rappelle après le 3x24. étant donné que ça date d'il y a un an, je me demande si je devrais y mettre un terme? Dites-moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez, et si vous avez des suggestionsidées pour une autre fic, je suis ouverte à tout! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez, et surtout n'oubliez pas le bouton bleu "review this chapter" à la fin ;) !_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate :<strong>

Tandis que je buvais un merveilleux cocktail, élaboré par un des apollons qui servaient au bar, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer sur ma cuisse. Je déverrouillais l'écran, et vis un message de Rick.

_« Hey détective de mon cœur. Je suis dans un club ou une charmante jeune femme vient de lap danser sur Kevin. Et toi, ta soirée se passe bien ? »_

Ouvrant la bouche de surprise devant l'audace de mon partenaire, je répondis rapidement :

_« Attention cher partenaire, tu sais que je suis susceptible sur ce point là. Effectivement notre soirée est charmante, tellement d'hommes à demi nu et tous ces muscles… ça me met dans un état certain. »_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_« Je sais que tu es sensible… Et moi aussi par ailleurs ! Ca veut dire que tu seras en forme cette nuit ? ) »_

_« Attention où tu mets les yeux, chéri, ou c'est une balle que je te collerais cette nuit. »_

_« Ouhhh… touché détective. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis sage. »_

_« Good Boy »_

_« I'm not a boy… »_

_« Ca mon chéri ça reste à prouver ! »_

_« Serais-tu en train de me mettre au défi, détective ? »_

_« Moi ? non… pas mon genre ! »_

_« Humm.. »_

Je souris, sachant qu'il détestait quand je titillais son égo surdimensionné. Mais c'était aussi ce qu'il aimait dans notre petit jeu à deux.

_« Dis, chéri ? » _écrivis-je soudain, prise par un doute.

J'avais quelques fois des moments de doute me concernant. J'étais belle, avait un beau corps, et c'est pourquoi les hommes m'aimaient le plus souvent. Mais Rick avait su voir au-delà, malgré toutes les bimbos qui lui tournaient autour, et ce pendant trois ans avant qu'on ne craque tous deux. Alors même si j'avais une petite idée, je lui demandai :

_« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi ? »_

La réponse fut rapide, ce qui me surprit.

_« Tout. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Es-tu en train de douter ? Kate, je te promets que je n'ai pas craqué à quelconque serveuse aussi peu habillée soit-elle. »_

La réponse me fit sourire.

_« Non je ne demande pas forcément à cause des serveuses. Mais tu m'as suivie pendant trois ans sans jamais céder aux charmes d'une bombe à côté, mis à part l'actrice qui t'a utilisé… »_

_« Merci du souvenir ! et bien Kate, je n'ai jamais craqué parce que justement j'avais déjà une bombe qui attirait toute mon attention : toi. »_

_« De rien pour le souvenir. Chaton, les nuits que tu as passées avec elle ne sont pas des mauvais souvenirs à en croire le sourire que tu abordais le lendemain matin ! Et merci pour le compliment »_

_« No comment sur la première partie, je vais m'enfoncer… Et ce n'est pas un compliment anodin, je suis sérieux Kate : j'aime tout de chez toi »_

_« T'es mignon »_

_« Aussi bien ton caractère bien trempé, ton sens de l'humour, le fait que tu es si têtue ! »_

_« … »_

_« Mais aussi ton corps qui me fait perdre la tête tellement je l'aime. Tu es tellement magnifique que je ne m'habituerai jamais à cette vision tous les matins, de te voir te réveiller auprès de moi. »_

Je souris bêtement, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de mon cocktail.

_« Tu sais vraiment t'y prendre avec les mots. On voit que tu es auteur de best steller )… »_

_« Oh et tu n'as encore rien vu » _

_« Ah ? »_

Je fronçais les sourcils, tandis qu'à ce moment précis une nouvelle danse se préparait, et qu'un homme musclé passa près de moi et me fit un clin d'œil. Ce dernier monta sur scène, et retira langoureusement sa chemise, défaisant bouton par bouton, me fixant dans les yeux.

_ Dis Honey je crois que tu as une touche ! fit remarquer Lanie les yeux brillants.

_ Slow Down Lanie. On est pas prises je te rappelle !

_ Oh, et tu crois que dans leur club ils se gênent pour reluquer ? Il faut savoir s'amuser aussi…

Je souris en voyant ma meilleur amie se déhancher sur la musique qui prenait place et donnait un rythme au strip teaser. La vibration de mon téléphone me fit baisser les yeux sur l'écran.

_« Tu m'as demandé ce que j'aime chez toi. Alors je vais te répondre : _

_J'aime tes beaux yeux émeraude tout au long des journées qu'on passe ensemble, mais encore plus quand ils sont traversés par cette lueur de désir qui te rend animale et encore plus désirable si c'est possible…_

_J'aime tes lèvres à chaque instant où je peux les regarder bouger, fasciné, mais encore plus quand elles sont enflées de mes baisers._

_J'aime ta voix, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, mais tellement plus quand tu cries mon nom rendu rauque de ton plaisir._

_J'aime tes jambes, dans tous les vêtements que tu portes, mais encore plus quand je peux caresser leur peau satinée._

_J'aime tes mains quand elles tiennent ton arme, mais encore plus quand elle sont enlacées aux miennes._

_J'aime ton bassin mis en valeur par tes jeans, mais tellement plus quand il ondule sous le mien._

_J'aime la naissance de ta gorge mise en valeur par tes chemisiers, mais encore plus le matin sous la douche où l'eau coule dessus.  
>Kate, tu me rends totalement fou de toi, de ton corps, de ton être. Et ce depuis trois ans, et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter, au contraire… »<em>

Je sentais l'émotion me nouer la gorge. J'étais totalement amoureuse de Rick, et le voir écrire des choses si anodines mais pourtant si profondes me bouleversait totalement.

_« Je t'aime »,_ répondis-je uniquement.

_« Moi plus encore. »_

Je souris, nous ressemblions souvent à des adolescents vivant leur premier grand amour. Mais c'était tellement bon, justement. Nous étions tellement sérieux en dehors, que pouvoir se montrer sans crainte à son partenaire était une chose que j'adorais dans notre relation.

_« Tu réussis toujours à me faire fondre ! »_ finis-je par écrire finalement, au bout de quelques temps sans textes, trop perdue dans mes pensées. _« Mais je sais vite me rattraper. »_

_« Oh et moi aussi, tu le sais. »_

_« Oui… On est plutôt performants tous les deux. » _

_« Je sais pas… je m'en souviens plus ! Ca te dirait qu'on recommence, pour vérifier ? »_

_« Slow down Chaton »_

_« D'habitude tu me demandes pas de ralentir… »_

_« Je vois que monsieur est en forme ce soir ! Mais dois-je te rappeler que le mariage commence à 9 heures ? Jamais le temps pour une session cette nuit. Ca devra attendre demain soir.. »_

J'étais aussi dépitée que lui, mais j'imaginais sa tête d'enfant de 5 ans en lisant mon message.

_« Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate tu es cruelle… »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« Et en plus tu assumes… »_

_« Totalement. »_

_« Bon changement de sujet.. tu portes quoi ? »_

_« Tu veux une photo ? »_

_« Ohhh… C'est une si belle tentation. Oui, envoie moi une photo de toi ma déesse. »_

Je me levais et demandais à Lanie de prendre une photo de moi. Stoppant sa danse pour quelques secondes, elle prit la photo et me tendit de nouveau mon Iphone avant de retourner au strip tease du jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas fait tomber le pantalon.

Rapidement, je fis glisser l'image en pièce jointe et attendit l'observation de mon cher et tendre.

_« Mon Dieu Kate. Tu es sublime… vraiment. Wahou. Je n'ai même pas de mots pour te décrire tellement tu es belle. C'est la robe que tu vas porter demain ? »_

_« Non, demain ce sera encore une autre. Merci pour les compliments… »_

_« J'ai hâte de te voir demain alors… »_

_« Oh et puis demain, je mettrais des sous vêtements… »_

Je pouvais presqu'entendre le gémissement de mon partenaire retentir dans la salle. Et la soirée ne faisait que commencer… !

* * *

><p><em>Oui je sais que c'est méchant de vous laisser quand les sextos commencent réellement, et sachant qu'il n'y aura pas de suite à cette discussion. mais pour tout dire je me voyais mal les faire se sextoter pendant tout un chapitre... Prochain chapitre: le mariage!<em>

_Bref, sinon qu'en avez vous pensé? N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai demandé plus haut, et n'oubliez surtout pas le bouton review, il vous appelle!_

_Je vous fait des gros bisous, à bientôt j'espère pour la suite!_

_XOXO_


	30. Chapter 30

_COUCOUUUU!_

_Alors je commence par vous dire: WAHOUUUU vous avez vu la nouvelle présentation de FF? Trop bien! les petites images à côté des fictions, et puis le nouveau mode qui centre l'histoire quand on la lit! et le meilleur, les reviews! _

_Bon passons à la fic. X)_

_Je vous mets donc ici la première partie du mariage que j'ai coupé, parce que je ne voulais pas trop tarder pour poster. Donc la partie à l'Eglise est ici, la seconde partie sera la soirée qui suit..._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick.<strong>

Nous venions d'aider Kevin à mettre son nœud papillon, quand la sonnette retentit.

_ J'y vais, s'écria Javier en descendant les escaliers.

J'hochais la tête, me tournant de nouveau vers le futur marié.

_ Pas trop stressé, ça va ? demandais-je à Kévin.

_ Si, très stressé. Comment tu as pu faire ça deux fois ?

_ Oh… je n'étais pas si angoissé que toi. La première fois parce que je n'y croyais pas, c'était juste parce que Meridith était tombée enceinte. La seconde parce que je voulais une mère pour Alexis. Mais aucune des fois je n'y croyais.

Kévin resta songeur à ma révélation, quant à moi mon cœur se serra. Mes deux mariages avaient été des erreurs, mais j'avais tellement envie de vivre ce que mon collègue vivait. J'avais la petite amie idéale pour ça, mais je savais que le fait que mes deux précédentes fois n'aient pas marché lui faisait peur. Et puis pour demander la permission à beau papa, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte ! Jim m'aimait beaucoup, mais Kate était sa fille unique et je savais en tant que père qu'il désirait plus que tout la protéger.

A ce moment, nous entendîmes Javier remonter.

_ C'était ton père, Kévin, il attends dans la voiture.

Mon collègue lui sourit pour le remercier, et avec une certaine émotion je lui remis son col correctement avant de m'éloigner.

_ Merci, les gars, souffla Ryan en posant ses mains sur mon épaule et celle d'Espo.

_ T'inquiète pas, Bro, on sera toujours là nous ! Fit Espo avec un clin d'œil. Et pas question d'arrêter nos soirées entre gars !

Je souris, ainsi que Kévin, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture qui nous attendait en bas. Javier était témoin, et je savais la sœur de Jenny demoiselle d'honneur. Cette dernière avait été mal de ne pas choisir Kate ou Lanie, mais elle ne voulait pas faire de privilèges. Kate et Lanie lui avait alors assuré qu'elles seraient demoiselles d'honneur respectives, avec un sourire. Quant-à Javier, Kévin et lui étaient si proches que je n'avais même pas douté un instant que Kévin le choisirait, et je n'en était pas le moins du monde offensé.

_ On y va ? demanda le père de Ryan une fois que nous fûmes tous installés et attachés dans la voiture.

_ Oui papa, roule, on va être en retard.

_ Relax fiston. C'est ton jour, ok ?

Kévin hocha la tête et je le regardais, amusé, ainsi qu'Esposito.

**POV Kate.**

J'ajustais les cheveux de Jenny, mettant une barrette transparente pour tenir sa coiffure. Elle s'était fait faire des anglaises, et les avait gracieusement laissé retomber, en relevant seulement quelques unes à l'aide d'une pince à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle était rayonnante, et sa robe blanche légère lui allait à merveille. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'assistais à un mariage en étant aussi proches de mariés. Plus jeune, mes parents m'avaient emmenés à des mariages, mais étant dans une période rebelle je ne m'y intéressait pas. Etais-ce parce qu'à présent j'avais trouvé l'homme que je pensais être l'homme de ma vie, ou étais-ce le fait de voir mon partenaire depuis des années se marier ? je n'en savais rien, et je pensais que ça pouvait sûrement être les deux.

Jenny se retourna vers moi, et je voyais qu'elle se mordait la lèvre.

_ Oh Jenny, tu vas enlever ton rouge à lèvres.

_ Ah ! heu.. oui.

Elle cligna des yeux et arrêta de se mordiller la lèvre.

_ Tu es tendue, détends toi, souffla Lanie en ajustant le corset de la robe.

_ Je..

Je voyais que la future femme de Kévin était tendue, et je vis ses yeux s'humidifier.

_ Oh non, chérie, ne pleure pas, murmura Lanie en la prenant dans ses bras, gardant ses distances pour n'abimer ni la robe ni la coupe.

_ Je suis tellement émue. J'ai toujours rêvé d'un mariage de princesse, quand j'étais petite. Et maintenant m'y voilà…

_ Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'un mariage de princesse, murmura Lanie en s'écartant et me jetant un clin d'œil.

Bien sûr, j'y pensais souvent. Je pensais qu'un jour l'homme de ma vie me demanderait de l'épouser, un soir après un dîner romantique en posant le genou au sol. Et je rêvais d'un mariage intime, avec seulement les amis proches, et pas de chichis. C'était mon rêve de petite fille. Mais serais-ce possible un jour ? Je savais que Rick avait été marié deux fois. Ca mettait de la distance avec le mariage, et je le savais mal à l'aise quand on abordait le sujet. Alors je n'insistais pas, même si ça me peinait qu'il ne veuille pas m'épouser. Je serais heureuse quand même, après tout. Sans bague.

_ Chérie ? Me dit Lanie, me tirant de mes songes. Tu rêves d'un grand mariage ?

Elle avait un grand sourire en me disant cela.

_ Tu te souviens qu'on à dit que tu serais ma demoiselle d'honneur et moi la tienne hein !

_ Oui Lanie, je n'ai pas oublié, ne t'inquiète pas. Si un jour je me marie…

_ Oh ma chérie, si Rick ne te demande pas en mariage, je le séquestre jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse. Compris ?  
>Je souris.<p>

_ Ca peut marcher !

Sur ce, nous aidâmes Jenny à descendre les escaliers, et je la menais à la voiture qui nous attendait devant tandis que Lanie s'occupait de fermer la maison.

**POV Rick.**

Je fis un sourire d'encouragement à Kévin, qui était tendu, debout devant le prêtre qui tenait religieusement la bible dans ses mains. A ses côtés, Javier se tenait fièrement, affichant sa joie de voir son ami se marier. Ces deux là étaient comme des frères, et leur lien semblait indestructible.

Je ne m'étais pas mis au premier rang, laissant la place aux parents des mariés et la famille proche, me contentant du troisième rang, près de l'allée. Je mourrais d'impatience de voir Kate. Notre séance enflammée de textos hier m'avait donné envie d'elle bien sûr, mais plus que ça, elle me manquait. Elle, sa présence, ses regards, sa main dans la mienne. J'étais accro, totalement, et je l'assumais. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'entrée de l'église, ou des gens affluaient encore. Mais aucune trace d'elle, dépité, je me retournais et jetais un coup d'œil à mon téléphone. J'ouvris la conversation de Kate, et comme la plupart des gens amoureux le font, je relisais nos conversations en souriant bêtement. Je ne vis pas une charmante demoiselle s'approcher de moi, et murmurer à mon oreille :

_ Alors monsieur Rick Castle, on rêvasse ?

Je sursautais et me retournais, reconnaissant la voix de ma nymphe céleste. Ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Kate portait une magnifique petite robe verte clair, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Elle s'arrêtait au milieu de ses cuisses, mettant en valeur ses jambes si interminables et parfaitement dessinées. Elle était décolletée, suffisamment pour me mettre dans un état second mais pas assez pour parraître vulgaire. Elle était simple mais sublimes, comme à peu près toutes les robes de cette femme. Elle était douce au regard, n'attirait pas les yeux malgré la couleur, et rendait Kate totalement sublime. Ses longs cheveux étaient ondulés comme je les aimait, et deux fines tresses partaient de ses tempes pour se rejoindre derrière son crâne, lui donnant un petit côté elfique.

_ Gosh Kate. Tu es… Wahou je n'ai même pas de mots pour te décrire tellement tu es resplendissante.

Elle rougit, j'adorais quand elle rougissait. Je me penchais pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres couvertes d'un rouge à lèvre discret, mais elle détourna la tête et mes lèvres rencontrèrent sa joue.

_ Kate ? M'enquis-je.

_ Je… On est dans une église Rick. Ici seuls les mariés s'embrassent.

Je comprenais sa gêne, aussi je me contentais de témoigner mon amour en embrassant délicatement sa joue, mes lèvres se délectant de sa peau satinée. Je sentis qu'elle ne sentait pas la cerise, mais qu'elle avait mis un parfum sucré et délicieux.

_ J'aime beaucoup ton parfum.

_ Merci.. Un parfum français. Je suis contente que tu l'apprécies.

_ Il te va bien. Doux et sucré.

_ J'en ai des épicés aussi…

J'ignorais sa remarque, je savais que nous ne devions pas nous chauffer ici. J'allais répliquer, quand la musique caractéristique au mariage retentit dans l'Eglise. Aussi, je me rassis bien sagement, posant néanmoins une main sur la cuisse de ma partenaire. Elle frissonna, même si elle savait sûrement très bien que mon geste n'avait rien de sexuel. Elle posa alors sa main sur la mienne.

**POV Kate.**

Lorsque Jenny entra au bras de son père dans l'église, accueillie par la musique, l'assemblée se tourna pour admirer l'avancée de la mariée. Moi, je regardais Kévin. Je voyais l'admiration dans son regard, le désir aussi, et l'émotion. Il dévorait littéralement sa future femme des yeux, yeux remplis d'amour. Le père de Jenny prit la main de sa fille, et dans un geste symbolique la donna au futur marié, qui mena sa compagne devant l'autel. Je frissonnais en voyant le père accorder ainsi la main de sa fille. Ce geste était très symbolique, et je l'avouais, j'en rêvais un jour. Avec tous les malheurs qu'on avait eu, je rêvais que mon père soit heureux en me voyant épouser un homme. Sentant mon trouble, Castle fit pression sur ma cuisse, accompagné d'un regard inquisiteur. Je lui souris, le rassurant, et je me reconnectais sur ce qui se passait à présent devant l'autel.

Lorsque le prêtre eut fini son discours, avec émotion je vis Kévin dire un « OUI » plein d'émotions, et Jenny murmurer un « OUI » les larmes aux yeux. Et tandis qu'ils se passaient les alliances, je laissais une larme couler sur ma joue, ne me retenant plus à présent. Je vis entre mes larmes que Rick aussi était ému, et je le serrais contre moi tandis que Kévin embrassait celle qui était à présent sa femme.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que Kate ne vous a pas parue OOC par rapport à ses rêves de petite fille, et le fait qu'elle pleure à la fin. Comme dans l'épisode où Ryan demande Jenny en mariage, en somme. Mais je voulais vraiment que ça la bouleverse par rapport au fait qu'elle a l'amour à présent.<em>

_Gros bisous, à bientôt j'espère, pour la seconde partie du mariage._

_XOXO_


	31. Chapter 31

_HELLO HELLO ! _

_Comment ça va? j'espère que vos vacances se passent bien.. moi je m'ennuie ! ^^ Pour preuve : En deux semaines j'ai regardé la saison 2 et 3 de Desperate Houswifes, plus la saison 3 de Glee.. ^^_

_Bon bref, voici mon chapitre 31, la fin du mariage. Je n'ai pas fait tous les détails, etc, parce que sincèrement ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas assisté à un mariage donc je m'en souviens plus trop. Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.  
>Dans ce chapitre vous saurez d'où vient le nom de cette fic ;) La chanson des Bee Gees a d'ailleurs été reprise merveilleusement bien par Rachel Berry dans Glee!<br>Tiens d'ailleurs dites moi si ça vous intéresserait que je fasse un OS sur Glee, je me tâte ^^_

_Sur ce, j'arrête de parler ;P et je vous laisse lire en paix. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes des anges!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick.<strong>

Sous les applaudissement de la salle, Kévin monta sur l'estrade devant un micro. Je souris, posant ma main sur celle de Kate, qui me soutint du regard, les yeux brillants. Je me penchais sur elle, posant un baiser sur le creux de ses lèvres en murmurant « Je t'aime ». Elle me répondit par un sourire radieux, serrant mes doigts entre les siens.

Ryan tapa sur le micro, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ Bien.. Heu.. pour commencer, bonjour à tous et merci d'être ici ce soir. Je voudrais dire quelques mots. Alors déjà je voudrais remercier ma charmante épouse, qui m'a fait l'honneur de devenir ma femme pour partager ma vie ce soir, et tous les autres soirs je l'espère.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Jenny, qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ Ensuite j'aimerais remercier tous mes amis, qui m'ont soutenus, et qui ne m'ont pas abandonné en apprenant que bientôt je me passais les chaines !

Un rire parcourut l'assemblée.

_ Et surtout, j'aimerais remercier mes collègues du commissariat. Mes collègues et amis, qui sont toujours là pour moi. On a traversé des choses ensembles, énormément de choses, on risque nos vies côtes à côtes, et on se fait une confiance aveugle. C'est très important pour moi que vous soyez là ce soir, j'aurais aimé que Roy Montgomery soit parmi nous, mais je suis sûr que quelque part il nous entend, entends mes mots. Il nous a tous appris qu'il n'y avait pas de victoires, seulement des batailles. Mais ce soir, je savoure une victoire. Je savoure un merveilleux moment de calme avec des personnes proches, et la femme que j'aime. Je pense que ceci est ma victoire. Aussi, je lève mon verre à ma femme Jenny Ryan, et à Roy Montgomery. Je t'aime Jenny.

Les applaudissement fusèrent dans la salle après ce discours, et mon collègue descendit de l'estrade pour aller s'asseoir près de sa femme, émue. A son tour, Jenny se leva pour faire un discours, et la salle replongea dans le silence.

_ Kevin, nous nous sommes rencontrés en 2009 au moment des fêtes de Pâques. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. J'attendais dans une grande chocolaterie de la ville pour faire des achats, et devant moi il y avait ce jeune homme qui dévalisait sa boutique pour sa grande famille. J'ai d'abord été charmée par le son de ta voix et ensuite par ton sourire et tes yeux bleus lorsque tu as quitté la boutique. Par chance tu avais oublié un de tes nombreux paquets et j'ai donc couru après toi dans la rue pour te le donner. Et nous avons bu un verre, j'étais totalement sous le charme. Nous deux c'est allé très vite, tout de suite j'ai su et compris que ça serait sérieux entre nous. Et depuis ces trois années tu me combles de bonheur, par ta gentillesse, ton honnêteté, tes valeurs. Tu es un homme bon Kevin Ryan, je t'aime et je suis ravie de devenir ta femme aujourd'hui.

Elle marqua une pause certainement en raison de la forte émotion qui la traversait. J'avais un regard pour Kevin dont les yeux dégageaient une brillance, lui aussi était ému, au bord des larmes. Des larmes d'émotion, il vivait un moment particulier de sa vie. Jenny prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit son discours.

_ A ma famille et ma future famille, je vous remercie toutes ces années d'avoir été là pour moi. Vous m'avez toujours épaulée et appuyée dans mes décisions. Aujourd'hui je suis tellement ravie de partager cet immense bonheur avec vous. J'ai particulièrement hâte que nous passions les fêtes tous ensemble. Enfin aux collègues de Kevin : Kate, Javier et Rick, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ceux que vous êtes. Je suis inquiète pour mon mari tous les jours, mais je sais qu'il est entouré de collègues et d'amis extraordinaires. Alors merci de veiller sur lui, d'être de si bons amis pour lui et de faire en sorte que tous les soirs je le retrouve. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pu être présents et j'espère que cette journée sera mémorable pour vous tous comme pour Kevin et moi.

Elle descendit de l'estrade sous les applaudissements de la salle, et alla à l'encontre de Ryan qui s'était levé, lui donnant un baiser.

_ Et maintenant, dit un homme ayant pris sa place au micro, c'est l'heure de la traditionnelle première danse des mariés !

Aussitôt, une musique démarra et Ryan et Jenny prirent place au centre de la scène, se lançant des regards amoureux tandis qu'ils se positionnaient pour entamer le slow. La musique fut mise plus fort, et Kate reconnut la musique.

_ Hé, murmura t-elle en serrant ma main plus fort. J'adore cette musique.

_ Je sais… On avait fait l'amour dessus pour nos un mois, murmurais-je en souriant.

Elle se remémora la scène et eut un petit sourire.

_ Oui, avant de changer, parce que c'était bien trop lent…

_ Quoi, j'aime Bryan Adams, moi !

_ Oui mon chéri mais on est définitivement meilleurs sur Metallica.

Sur cette phrase qui me crucifia sur place, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous regardâmes les mariés danser, pas tant la danse mais les regards qu'ils se lançaient. Ils se parlaient aussi quelques fois, souriants, trop bas pour qu'on capte quelconque parole.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate :<strong>

Lorsque la danse fut terminée, Ryan et Jenny invitèrent les personnes présentes à se lever et les rejoindre sur la piste de danse. Rick sourit, et avec ses yeux charmeur me murmura au creux de l'oreille :

_ M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, détective ?

_ Avec plaisir Monsieur Castle.

Sur ce je pris la main qu'il me tendait et me levais pour le suivre au milieu de la scène. Nous nous positionnâmes l'uns contre l'autre prêt à entamer un slow langoureux, et je posais mon front sur l'épaule de Castle. Et lorsque la musique commença à résonner dans la salle, j'ouvris grand les yeux et me redressais, pour souffler à Rick :

_ C'est notre chanson !

Nous l'avions dit de concert, et un grand sourire éclaira les lèvres de mon amant.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Moi plus encore.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, sans approfondir le baiser, juste ivre de ce contact intime et essentiel pour nous. Les premières paroles de notre musique retentirent dans la pièce.

**_I know your eyes in the morning sun_**_**  
><strong>__Je connais tes yeux dans le soleil de matin__**  
><strong>_**_I feel you touch me in the pouring rain_**_**  
><strong>__Je te sens me toucher sous la pluie renversante__**  
><strong>_**_And the moment that you wander far from me_**_**  
><strong>__Et le moment où tu erres loin de moi__**  
><strong>_**_I wanna feel you in my arms again_**_**  
><strong>__Je veux te sentir dans mes bras encore une fois.__**  
><strong>_**_And you come to me on a summer breeze_**_**  
><strong>__Et que tu viennes à moi sur une brise d'été__**  
><strong>_**_Keep me warm in your love and then softly leave_**_**  
><strong>__Garde moi au chaud dans ton amour et pars doucement__**  
><strong>_**_And it's me you need to show_**_**  
><strong>__Et c'est à moi que tu as besoin de montrer__**  
><strong>_

Je me laissais bercer dans les bras de Rick, fermant les yeux, tandis que nous dansions doucement. Les frissons apparurent lorsque je me remémorais lorsque nous nous étions tous les deux embrassés sur cette chanson. Nous étions sur un enquête particulièrement difficile, qui mettait mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Rick m'avait concocté un dîner romantique et totalement adorable pour que j'oublie un peu cette enquête que nous n'arrivions pas à résoudre, et lorsqu'il avait mis de la musique en fond, il s'était penché pour m'embrasser aux premières notes de cette chanson.

__ Les bee Gees, Rick ? Really ?_

__ Oui, pourquoi ? J'aime beaucoup cette chanson._

_J'avais haussé les sourcils, et il m'avait souri._

__ Ecoute les paroles, Kate…_

Et lorsque j'écoutais les paroles encore à présent, je pensais aux trois années qui s'étaient écoulées et pendant lesquelles j'étais tombée amoureuse de Rick sans me l'avouer.

**_How deep is your love_**_**  
><strong>__Quelle est la profondeur ton amour (à quel point ton amour est profond)__  
><em>**_I really need to learn'cause we're living in a world of fools_**_**  
><strong>__J'ai vraiment besoin de le savoir parce que nous vivons dans un monde de fous__  
><em>**_Breaking us down_**_**  
><strong>__Qui nous brise__  
><em>**_When they all should let us be_**_**  
><strong>__Quand ils devraient tous nous laisser vivre__  
><em>**_We belong to you and me_**_**  
><strong>__Nous nous appartenons_

Je souris lorsque les paroles du refrain firent tressaillir Rick contre moi. Je me décollais légèrement de lui pour tomber dans ses yeux océan qui brillaient de milles étoiles à présent. Il me sourit, et sans rien dire, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots, la chanson parlait pour nous. J'ouvris les lèvres pour qu'il y accède, sa langue cherchant la mienne, les deux se rencontrant langoureusement, au rythme de la musique.

**_I believe in you_**_**  
><strong>__Je crois en toi__  
><em>**_You know the door to my very soul_**_**  
><strong>__Tu connais la porte de mon âme__  
><em>**_You're the light in my deepest darkest hour_**_**  
><strong>__Tu es la lumière dans mes heures les plus noirs et profondes__  
><em>**_You're my saviour when I fall_**_**  
><strong>__Tu es mon sauveur quand je tombe__  
><em>**_And you may not think_**_**  
><strong>__Et tu ne peux pas penser__  
><em>**_I care for you_**_**  
><strong>__Je m'occupe de toi__  
><em>**_When you know down inside_**_**  
><strong>__Quand tu sais qu'à l'intérieur__  
><em>**_That I really do_**_**  
><strong>__Que je le fais vraiment__  
><em>**_And it's me you need to show_**_**  
><strong>__Et c'est moi que tu as besoin de montrer_

Les paroles nous ressemblaient tellement, c'était nous, tout simplement, et je comprenais que Rick m'ait fait écouter cette chanson.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, c'est légèrement épuisés de la réception que Rick me souffla à l'oreille :<p>

_ Et si on rentrait ?

J'approuvais de la tête, commençant moi aussi à me sentir légèrement fatiguée. Il était déjà 4 heures du matin, et grand nombre des invités s'étaient éclipsés. Nous nous levâmes donc pour aller saluer Jenny et Ryan, qui nous remercièrent chaleureusement d'être venus. Puis je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, suivie de Rick. Tandis que je l'ouvrais, il s'assit sur le siège passager, et me regarda avec un sourire.

_ Quoi ? demandais-je surprise.

_ Rien.

Seulement à moitié convaincue je faisais tourner la clef dans le contact, et démarrais la voiture. Je m'engageais vers chez moi, mon appartement étant plus près que celui de Rick. Une fois garés sur le parking, Rick me demanda d'un ton hésitant :

_ Tu es très fatiguée ?

Je souris, me tournant vers lui.

_ Je crois que je peux trouver un peu d'énergie pour toi…

Ce fut un sourire radieux qui m'accueillit, et il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Une fois arrivés dans l'appartement, je lui pris la main pour le mener dans ma chambre et il se laissa guider. Je l'assis alors sur le lit, et lui murmurais :

_ Moi aussi je veux ma nuit de noces.

Les yeux plein d'étoiles, il passa ses doigts dans les boucles des fils qui retenaient le bustier en tissus de ma robe, et les défit lentement, prenant délicatement le temps d'enlever le fil de chaque niveau, jusqu'à mon nombril, prenant garde à effleurer ma peau me tirant de doux frissons.

_ Tu vas avoir ta nuit de noces, souffla t-il en faisant glisser ma robe au sol, m'allongeant sur le lit après m'avoir débarrassée de mes sous vêtements.

Il captura mes lèvres et m'emporta dans une ivresse de baisers tandis que son corps recouvrait le mien.

* * *

><p><em>Here we are!<em>

_Bon alors la traduction est de moi, et je m'excuse vraiment si j'ai mal traduit, mais cette chanson est difficile à traduire dans le sens ou le mot à mot n'est pas français, aussi il faut trouver une expression française qui correspond.  
><em>

_(Je vous conseille de l'écouter, elle est superbe.)_

_Kisses_

_XOXO_


	32. Chapter 32

_Hello hello! _

_Alors je poste aujourd'hui même si ce chapitre a été écrit depuis deux jours, mais parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est les 1 an de cette fanfiction ! *larme à l'oeil* donc j'ai voulu poster un chapitre ce jour précis..._

_Bref, voilà pour le petit interlude. voici donc la suite, et non désolée il n'y aura pas de M "nuit de noces", je n'avais pas l'envie (oui ça m'arrive ^^) d'écrire un M :p donc j'ai préféré faire une petite surprise qui m'est passée par la tête il y a peu.. _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate.<strong>

Le lendemain matin, ce fut une brise contre ma peau nue qui me réveilla. Je m'étirais en baillant, habituant mes yeux à la lumière pour pouvoir parcourir la chambre du regard. La pièce était baignée dans une douce lumière matinale est paisible. Elle était plongée dans le silence, si on excluait la respiration calme de mon amant endormi à mes côtés. Je me retournais vers lui, le regardant dormir avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il était mignon, ses cheveux ébouriffés, son petit sourire angélique, son corps nu emmêlé dans le drap. Je posais ma main sur sa joue, et la caressais tendrement. Ce fut un son strident qui me fit sortir de mes songes. Mon téléphone portable sonnait, et je quittais le lit précipitamment pour répondre, m'éloignant dans le salon.

_ Allo ? demandais-je en décrochant.

_ Oui ma chérie ?

_ Salut papa ! quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Si tout va bien, pourquoi ?

Je m'emparais d'un gilet qui traînait sur le canapé, m'enroulant dedans.

_ Je sais pas, tu n'appelles pas souvent alors je m'inquiétais.

_ Oh non ma chérie ne t'inquiète pas. Je me disais avec Martha, qu'on devrait passer plus de temps tous les quatre. C'est vrai, on ne se voit pas très souvent. Martha à donc proposé qu'on aille aux Hamptons tous ensembles…

J'ouvris de grand yeux.

_ Attends, tous les quatre ? Demandais-je paniquée.

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas.. tu ne pense pas que ça ferait un peu… étrange ?

Je m'assis sur le canapé, tortillant une mèche de cheveux entre mes doigts.

_ Chérie je sais que ça doit faire bizarre de voir ton père avoir une nouvelle petite amie.

_ Oui surtout quand celle-ci est la mère de mon petit copain, soupirais-je.

_ Je sais. Mais tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être bien ?

Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, mais je n'avais pas non plus envie de décevoir mon père. Aussi je me contentais de dire :

_ Je vais en parler avec Rick, d'accord ?

_ D'accord ma puce. Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Il raccrocha, et je laissais tomber le portable sur le canapé à côté de moi, soupirant.

_ A qui tu téléphonais ? Demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais et tombais sur Rick, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les sourcils froncés.

_ A mon père, pourquoi ? répondis-je surprise.

Il haussa les épaules.

_ C'est juste que je suis arrivé ici et la seule chose que j'ai entendu, c'est « je t'aime aussi ». Alors premier reflexe, je suis jaloux.

Je souris et me levais pour m'approcher de lui, me lovant dans ses bras en embrassant ses lèvres.

_ C'est adorable.

_ Si tu le dis..

Il passa sa main sur mon épaule, souriant en me parcourant des yeux.

_ Bien dormi ? demandais-je en allant dans la cuisine, mettant la cafetière en route pour nous faire un café.

_ Pour le peu que j'ai dormi, oui. J'espère que ta nuit de noce t'a plu.

_ C'était superbe, Rick. Merci.

Il me sourit, tandis qu'il prenait du lait dans le frigo, bien décidé à faire des pancakes. Je souris, après une folle nuit d'amour, c'était vraiment typique. Et adorable…

_ Que voulait ton père ? demanda t-il en sortant les casseroles nécessaires.

_ Oh.. il veut proposer une semaine dans les Hamptons avec Martha et nous deux.

Il sursauta, laissant tomber la poêle au sol.

_ Pardon ? Genre… nous quatre ?

_ Oui voilà, nous quatre, dans ta maison, dans les Hamptons.

_ C'est suicidaire ! s'écria t-il en posant la poêle sur la plaque. Attends, voir nos deux parents.. ensemble… je crois que je me suis toujours pas fait à l'idée !

Je souris, me léchant le doigt que j'avais trempé dans la pâte à pancakes.

_ Pareil mon chéri. Mais c'est vrai qu'on les voit beaucoup moins. Ce serait une bonne idée non ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Je sais pas…

_ Mon chéri je te demanderai pas de me faire un enfant devant ta mère, je te promets.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et se mit à rire.

_ Kate, je te ferai un enfant quand tu veux où tu veux, tu le sais.

Je lui tirais la langue, riant de sa plaisanterie, et la sonnerie de la cafetière me fit réagir. Je me retournais pour servir les tasses, les remplissant de café, avant de les mettre sur la table.

_ Kate ? dit Rick en posant les pancakes sur la table.

_ Oui ? demandais-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.

_ Je suis sérieux.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse lorsque je lus dans ses yeux toute sa sincérité. J'avais l'impression d'entendre mon cœur battre, que les battements étaient si forts que même lui pouvait les entendre de là où il était.

_ Heu… oui ? Réussis-je à balbutier, troublée.

_ Kate, dit-il en s'approchant, me prenant par les hanches, je sais que tu es plus jeune que moi et que parfois ça doit peut-être te peser.

_ Je.. non. Non, pourquoi ça me pèserai ? Niais-je, même si j'y avais plus souvent pensé que ce que je laissais paraître.

_ On a 9ans, presque 10, d'écart. Tu as la trentaine, moi la quarantaine. J'ai une fille adolescente, tu n'as pas d'enfants.

Je baissais les yeux.

_ Tu sais Rick ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui m'importe…

Il posa deux doigts sur mon menton, le relevant pour que je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

_ Katherine Beckett, je veux que tu sois heureuse. Et si pour avoir ce bonheur il faut assouvir ton envie d'enfant, ce dont tu ne m'as jamais parlé encore, on en discutera tous les deux, d'accord ?

Je mordillais ma lèvre, tortillant mes mèches entre mes doigts.

_ Rick je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon envie d'enfant parce qu'Alexis a 19ans à présent. Que justement je ne sais pas si tu veux retenter l'expérience.

_ Mais Kate je ne peux pas te priver de bonheur.

_ Rick, si je devais choisir… je t'aime trop pour te laisser tomber. Tu es l'homme que j'aime, tu es l'homme de ma vie j'en suis persuadée. Si un jour je dois avoir un enfant… ce serait avec toi, pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est avec toi que je désire un bébé.

Il posa une main sur ma joue, ses yeux étaient rougis.

_ Tu veux un enfant ? Demanda t-il calmement.

Je prenais quelques secondes, laissant les pensées envahir mon esprit. J'avais adoré aider Alexis dans ses problèmes de contraception, j'avais adoré m'occuper du bébé de mes voisins lorsqu'ils étaient allé à l'hôpital d'urgence pour leur fille de 7ans qui était tombée. Comme toutes les femmes, j'avais déjà imaginé un jour avoir un enfant, je m'étais déjà regardée dans le miroir de profil en gonflant mon ventre pour savoir à quoi je ressemblerai, enceinte. Bien sûr que je le désirais, mais je n'en avais jamais parlé parce que je croyais que Rick ne voudrait pas réitérer l'expérience 20ans plus tard.

_ Oui, répondis-je simplement, dans un murmure.

* * *

><p><em>Ok c'est une fin de chapitre plutôt sadique x) mais bon.. <em>

_J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant, et merci aux fidèles qui dès le début ont suivi cette fic et continuent.. je pense notamment à Solealuna, Gillesinlove, Madoka, mais il y en a beaucoup d'autres... merci énormément, c'est vous qui faites vivre cette fic. _

_Enorme Bisous_

_X0X0_


	33. Chapter 33

_Hello Hello! Me voilà déjà de retour sur cette fiction ^^ !  
><em>

_J'avoue m'être forcée à écrire, au départ, parce que je n'en avais pas vraiment l'envie. Mais bon, faire patienter 100 ans ça va deux minutes! Mais soudainement j'ai eu une petite idée, j'espère que ça vous plaira. ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit un chapitre de cette taille, qui est normale me direz-vous mais ça fait du bien de réécrire un long chapitre. On se sent contente ! ^^_

_Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture! _

* * *

><p>Ce fut le silence qui accueillit mon oui. Je cherchais à lire dans les yeux de Rick, qu'il avait froncés, mais je n'arrivais pas à voir s'il était heureux ou pas de cette confession. Le malaise s'empara de moi, et je baissais les yeux.<p>

_ Tu sais Rick je peux comprendre..

Il posa son doigt sur ma bouche.

_ Tais toi.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, tandis qu'il prenait une inspiration.

_ Tu sais, je n'ai jamais osé t'en parler parce que je ne voulais pas te faire peur, commença t-il. Il est vrai que notre.. différence d'âge aurait pu te poser un problème.

J'essayais de protester, mais il posa sa main sur ma bouche une nouvelle fois, me faisant taire.

_ Je n'ai jamais osé te proposer d'avoir un enfant avec moi parce que déjà il fallait que tu te sentes prête, et deuxièmement j'aurais compris que tu ne veuilles pas que ton enfant ait un père de 43ans.

Je me dégageais de l'emprise de sa main, et protestais.

_ Dis moi pour un écrivain t'es pas très futé sur ce coup là. Si je veux un enfant c'est avec toi. L'âge n'a pas tant d'importance que ça, je sais le merveilleux père que tu es et c'est la seule chose que j'ai besoin de savoir. Si j'ai un enfant je ne veux pas l'élever seule parce que son père sera parti, ayant peur d'assumer cette responsabilité.

_ Jamais je ne ferai ça, dit-il outré.

_ Je sais. C'est pourquoi on en parle aujourd'hui. Rick, dans deux jours on fêtera les un an de notre relation amoureuse, et dans deux semaines nos quatre ans de partenariat. Je crois que c'est un test suffisant pour voir si on est compatibles tous les deux et qu'on peut se supporter, non ?

Il me sourit et se pencha, cueillant mes lèvres dans un baiser.

_ Comme tu dis, quatre ans, je crois qu'on est prêt à faire des mini nous.

Je l'embrassais langoureusement, laissant les sensations de notre baiser me donner des frissons, avant de me reculer.

_ Un mini toi ? Ouch, soupirais-je.

Il me fit un grand sourire.

_ Kate, je crois que tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages…

_ Oh que si, c'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

Son rire me fit lever les yeux au ciel, et il m'embrassa de nouveau avec amour. Pour une fois, ce qui m'attendait était une chose inconnue pour moi. Mais pour une fois, je n'avais pas peur, parce que je n'étais pas seule.

_ On mange ? proposa mon amour en montrant les pancakes de la tête.

J'hochais la tête, et il se sépara de moi posant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

* * *

><p>Après avoir petit déjeuné copieusement avec mon homme dans une bonne ambiance que j'aimais tant, je pris mon téléphone.<p>

_ Donc je leur dit que c'est ok pour la semaine dans les Hamptons ? Demandais-je une dernière fois à Rick.

Il hocha la tête. L'idée de nous enchantait pas, mais nous ne voyions plus tellement nos parents depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensembles. Et pendant cette semaine, c'était une bonne occasion « d'accepter » leur nouveau couple.

_ Allo papa ? Demandais-je après quelques tonalités.

_ Oui ma chérie ?

_ J'appelle pour les Hamptons.

_ Alors, Rick est d'accord ?

Je regardais mon amant qui rangeait les assiettes dans le lave vaisselle.

_ Oui, Rick est d'accord.

_ Super ! Donc je me disais qu'on pourrait partir demain matin, on arriverait là bas début d'après midi, et on y resterai 6 jours. Tu en penses quoi ?

J'avais mis le haut parleur, et je vis donc Rick hocher la tête.

_ D'accord papa. On part vers quelle heure ?

Rick prit la parole, suffisamment fort pour que mon père l'entende :

_ Je pense qu'on devrait partir vers 8 heures, faire une pause déjeuner sur la route. Il y a un peu de route quand même.

J'étais totalement d'accord avec lui, et j'entendis mon père approuver.

_ Alors à demain huit heures ? Tu prendras ta voiture ? Moi je prendrais la mienne avec Martha.

_ D'accord papa. A demain

_ A demain ma puce.

Je raccrochais, et soufflais. Mon amant s'approcha de moi avec un sourire, claironnant :

_ On s'est embarqué dans un truc qu'on regrettera…

_ Rick, si ça se trouve ça va bien se passer.

_ Peut-être, oui. On verra ça.. Mais je trouve toujours ça étrange et flippant, ça fait de nous des demi frères et sœurs.

J'embrassais ses lèvres douces le faisant taire, avant qu'un détail me revienne en tête.

_ Mais Rick ?

_ Oui ?

_ Et Alexis ?

Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Il n'avait pas pensé à proposer à sa fille de venir dans les Hamptons. Aussitôt, il sauta sur le téléphone et composa son numéro.

_ Hello sweet heart ! Dit-il en décrochant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

J'adorais le voir téléphoner à sa fille, il était toujours si joyeux et si fier d'elle. Elle pouvait tout faire, jamais il ne se répartissait de son sourire quand il parlait d'elle. Je voulais que dans quelques années, il ait le même sourire avec nos enfants. Je me mis à rire intérieurement, car je pensais que si nous avions des enfants, ils seraient bien moins sages qu'Alexis l'avait été et que ça serait une autre paire de manche. Après tout, avec le caractère enfantin et volatile de Rick, et têtu comme une mule semblable à moi, les mini nous risquaient de donner…  
>La voix de Rick me sortit de mes songes.<p>

_ Jim et Mère nous ont proposé une semaine aux Hamptons avec eux… Et dans le nous j'entends Kate et moi.

J'entendis un bourdonnement dans le téléphone, et Rick eut un rire forcé.

_ Oui je sais que c'est sûrement pas une bonne idée. Mais… ça leur faisait plaisir. On a accepté.

Un nouveau bourdonnement lui répondit, et il répliqua, vexé.

_ Alleez Alexis. Tu vas pas me laisser tout seule face à cette situation ? Tu as toujours été là pour moi mon petit soldat !

Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant que sa fille l'abandonnait devant la situation, j'allais en entendre parler, lui qui comptait toujours sur elle dans les moments délicats.

_ Quoi une semaine avec Ashley ? S'étrangla mon homme.

Oups. J'avais intérêt à aider Alexis…

_ Rick ? Fis-je en m'approchant. Passe moi Alexis.

Encore blanc, ce qui me fit me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas sourire, il me tendit le cellulaire qu'il avait dans les mains.

_ Oui allo Alexis ? Dis-je en collant le combiné à mon oreille.

_ Hey Kate. Alors prête pour une semaine d'enfer ?

_ A qui le dis-tu… Alors ton père t'a proposé de venir avec nous ?

Je m'éloignais de quelques pas, sentant Rick veiller sur ma conversation avec intérêt. Je savais qu'il allait me reprocher de ne pas lui laisser entendre, mais il resta sagement à distance pour nous laisser de l'intimité.

_ Oui, mais Ashley vient de me proposer une semaine tous les deux et je n'allais pas refuser..

_ Oh c'est mignon. Mais où allez-vous passer la semaine ? Demandais-je, sachant d'avance que j'allais éclairer un point sensible.

_ Ben c'est-à-dire que.. on sait pas trop. On a cherché une location, mais c'est plutôt cher par ici.

_ Oui je vois.. Dis Alexis, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec Ashley dans les Hamptons ? J'y suis déjà allée seule avec ton père et c'est une immense maison, il y au moins cinq chambres. Vous seriez tranquilles, vous pourriez vivre votre vie malgré notre présence et celle de ta grand-mère et mon père, non ?

Je voyais du coin de l'œil Rick sautiller, le sourire au lèvres et le pouce levé, fier de ma technique.

_ Hum.. j'avoue que c'est une bonne idée. Mais il faut que j'en parle à Ash. Je te rappelle tout de suite, d'accord ?

_ D'accord, à tout de suite.

Je raccrochais et Rick me sauta dessus :

_ Alors ?

Je souris, amusé de son comportement. J'avais l'impression que pour lui la semaine venant s'apparentait à la pénitence.

_ Elle me rappelle, elle doit en parler avec Ashley.

Il fronça les sourcils et soupira.

_ Il fut un temps ou elle acceptait pour me faire plaisir…

_ Rick ta fille va bientôt avoir 19ans. C'est normal qu'elle ait un petit copain, des projets avec lui.

Il blanchit et s'écria d'une voix forte :

_ Kate, je te préviens je suis pas prêt à être grand père !

Je me mis à rire.

_ Rick Alexis se protège. Elle n'est plus une enfant, elle est responsable tu sais.

_ Je sais. Mais c'est toujours quelque chose d'admettre que ma fille.. A…

_ Fait l'amour, suggérais-je doucement. Tu sais Rick c'est quelque chose de naturel.

_ Oui je sais. Mais faire l'amour, c'est une fusion, c'est quelque chose d'intime, de spécial, de si fort… Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit déçue de ça. Je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Tu ne veux pas qu'Ashley la dégoûte de ça ?

_ Oui, en quelques sortes. Tu vois Kate le sexe c'est bon, mais faire l'amour c'est encore mieux. Depuis que je suis avec toi je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir, je n'ai jamais tant aimé m'unir à quelqu'un. Ça parce qu'on se montre à nu, et pas que physiquement, qu'on s'aime et que tu es la femme de ma vie.

Je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort à cette révélation, même si il me l'avait déjà dit ça me faisait toujours le même effet.

_ On a toujours été fusionnels, même quand il n'y avait pas de sexe. Que ce soit en tant que partenaires, ou autre. Et cette relation qu'on a, c'est tellement rare. Et je veux qu'Alexis connaisse ça aussi…

Je posais ma main sur son épaule.

_ Rick, laisse lui le temps de grandir. Laisse lui le temps de découvrir les choses. C'est son premier petit ami, mais ils sont déjà ensembles depuis longtemps. Ils s'aiment, et c'est le principal. C'est pour ça qu'ils font l'amour, et je suis sûre qu'ils sont bien aussi. Tu sais si il y avait un problème, Alexis m'en aurait parlé, je lui ai dit que je serai toujours là si elle avait besoin.

Il me fit un sourire et posa sa main sur ma joue.

_ Je sais Kate. Et merci pour ça. Je ne peux pas.. tout faire, en tant que père. Mais merci d'être là pour elle.

_ Toujours, Rick. Alexis n'est pas ma fille et je ne remplacerai pas sa mère. Mais je peux l'aider dans quelques problèmes.

Il se pencha et cueillit mes lèvres dans un baiser torride, je gémis dans sa bouche tandis que la passion grimpait. Je sentis mon corps s'embraser, mon cœur battre à un rythme effréné et alors que je passais mes mains autour de son cou pour enrouler mes jambes autour du bassin de mon amant, la sonnerie du téléphone nous tira de notre bulle d'allégresse. Rick grogna contre ma bouche sans me lâcher, j'étais toujours dans ses bras.

_ C'est Alexis, dis-je en regardant l'appelant, le souffle encore court.

Il soupira.

_ Tu vois le seul problème avec les enfants, c'est qu'ils interrompent tout le temps les bons moments ! dit-il, grognon.

Je ris, et lui murmurais sensuellement à l'oreille :

_ Attends de voir les nôtres, ce sera pire..

Sur ce je le laissais déglutir en prévision, et décrochais le téléphone.

_ Oui Alexis ?

_ Kate ? Ash est emballé par l'idée !

Je souris, et lui donnais l'heure de rendez-vous en bas de chez moi pour le lendemain.

_ Alors, demanda Rick bien que connaissant la réponse, la tête enfouie dans mon cou qu'il couvrait de baisers.

_ Alexis et Ashley seront du voyage…

Il poussa un grognement d'approbation contre moi, et relevant la tête m'arracha le téléphone qu'il balança sur le canapé.

_ Maintenant, on a plus important à faire, souffla t-il en se dirigeant, moi toujours dans ses bras, vers ma chambre.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilààà... donc trois générations de couples, de la même famille, vont se retrouver une semaine tous ensembles... ça risque de donner des scènes de ménage tout ça ;) !<em>

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous fait des gros bisous, bon 15 Août à tous ceux qui ne travaillent pas (et ceux qui travaillent aussi, même si vous profitez sûrement moins..) ! _

_XOXO_


	34. Chapter 34

_Hello à tous.  
>Alors déjà je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas avoir d'inspiration en ce moment. Enfin plus particulièrement sur cette fic. J'ai plein d'autres idées, mais j'ai l'impression que cette fic ne vous passionne plus, j'ai moins de reviews et moins de gens qui s'y interessent. Je peux comprendre après tout elle date de la fin Saison 3... Et dans 4 jours il y a la saison 5 ! <em>

_En tout cas voici un chapitre, malheureusement très court! _

_Je tenais à dédicacer ce chapitre à une personne, enfin plutôt un groupe de personnes. Un groupe de personnes ayant organisé un super concours sur leur page Facebook, et qui font vivre leur page. Alors si comme moi vous aimez Stana Katic, rejoignez "The French Stanatic" ( www . facebook pages / The-French -Stanatics / 308839782498961) -sans les espaces- où vous trouverez notamment des infos sur Stana mais aussi des Spoilers sur la saison 5 de Castle en avant première ! Merci les filles de faire vivre cette page, et merci à toi Lizzie ;) _

_Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick :<strong>

Le lendemain matin c'est grognon que je me levais. Kate me secouait sans ménagement, mais je n'avais pas envie de quitter la couette tiède, imprégnée de son odeur.

_ Allez, Rick, il faut y aller. J'ai attendu le dernier moment pour te réveiller. File à la douche, enfile les vêtements que je t'ai sorti et on mange un petit truc avant de descendre.

_ Encore 5 minutes, Kate ! suppliais-je en enfonçant ma tête dans l'oreiller.

_ Rick, debout.

Je grognais et refermais les yeux, tournant le dos à la beauté brune qui voulait me tirer de mon nid douillet.

_ Rick, dernière fois.

Je fis semblant de ne pas l'entendre, et avec un soupir elle se leva. Je laissais un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres, j'avais gagné mes 5 minutes… Quand soudain une sensation de froid dans mes cheveux me fit froncer les sourcils. Cette sensation, de plus en plus froide, s'accompagna de mouillé, et je criais en me redressant. Kate se tenait là, près du lit, une bouteille d'eau à la main.

_ C'est froid ! Criais-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Elle garda un visage neutre et haussa les épaules.

_ Je t'avais prévenu.

Elle descendit alors le regard vers une partie de mon anatomie qui elle, était levée bien avant moi, et sourit diaboliquement.

_ Si tu veux, je peux utiliser le reste de ma bouteille ?

Je sautais cette fois hors du lit, et courrais dans la salle de bains ou je m'enfermais. Soupirant, je me glissais sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude dérider mes muscles. Ensuite je sortais de la salle de bains, me séchant rapidement avec ma serviette et sortis dans la chambre ou Kate m'attendait, assise sur le lit. Je vis ses yeux s'assombrir à la vue de mon corps nu, et je passais devant elle pour prendre les vêtements qu'elle m'avait sorti. Je lui fis un sourire charmeur quand je vis qu'elle reluquait mon fessier, et contrairement au début de notre relation où elle rougissait, elle n'arrêta pas sa contemplation, se contentant de me sourire. Je m'habillais devant elle, et une fois ceci fait me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Elle m'avait préparé un petit déjeuner, c'était adorable.

_ Tu as déjà mangé, toi ? demandais-je à Kate qui me regardait dévorer avec appétit.

_ Oui, je t'ai dit que je t'ai réveillé à la dernière minute.

_ C'est adorable. Merci ma KB.

Une fois le petit déjeuner engloutit avec appétit, je m'empressais de me brosser les dents et alors que Kate me désignait la porte avec le menton je la plaquais contre, prenant sa bouche en otage. Elle gémit de surprise dans mon baiser, et je forçais je passage de sa bouche de ma langue, l'entraînant dans un baiser qui nous fit planer tous les deux. Elle abandonna ses résistances et passa sa main dans mes cheveux courts, les caressant tendrement. Je mis fin à cette valse passionnée de nos bouches et elle me regarda, les yeux brillants, avant de me demander :

_ En quelle honneur ?

Je souris, embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres avant de répondre :

_ Premier bisous du matin. Et parce que je t'aime.

Elle me rendit me sourire, et je pris nos valises tandis qu'elle s'emparait des clefs de la voiture. Alexis et Ashley devait logiquement nous attendre en bas avec leurs affaires.

Je chargeais les affaires dans le coffre, et pris le volant tandis que Kate montait sur le siège passager, et qu'Alexis et Ashley s'installaient derrière. Tandis que je mettais le moteur en route, je commençais la conversation, sentant le petit ami de ma fille tendu.

_ Alors Ashley, ça va depuis le temps ? ça doit faire un bon mois que je ne t'ai pas vu.

Il releva les yeux, surpris, et me répondit tandis que je sortais du parking de l'appartement de Kate :

_ Heu, oui, ça va très bien.

_ Tu te plaît à ton Université ?

_ Oui, j'adore. C'est dur de moins voir Alexis, bien sûr, mais sinon l'ambiance est super, on est plus libres qu'au lycée. Alexis m'a confié qu'elle était pressée d'être à la fac.

Kate me sourit, mimant un « ils sont adorables » sur ses lèvres. Je lui rendis son sourire avant de me reconnecter sur la route.

_ C'est gentil de nous avoir proposé, dit Ashley.

_ De rien Ashley. Ma fille est amoureuse, il est normal que je sois pour son bonheur. Et tant que tu ne lui fais pas de mal..

Je ne déguisais pas la menace dans ma voix, ce qui fit rire Kate, et rougir Alexis. Le silence retomba dans l'habitacle, et je laissais les deux adolescents transis d'amour sur la banquette arrière qui discutaient tout bas entre eux et tournais les yeux discrètement vers Kate. Cette dernière était en train de bailler, et plissa ses yeux.

_ Fatiguée ? lui demandais-je en posant ma main sur sa cuisse.

_ Oui. Depuis la nuit d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille j'ai pas du dormir plus de deux heures par nuit, je suis à bout là. Et la voiture me berce.

Je souris, caressant sa cuisse à travers son jean, tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts.

_ Tu devrais dormir, soufflais-je toujours concentré sur la route. Je te réveillerai quand on arrivera.

_ T'es sûr ?

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu connais le chemin pour les Hamptons, ce n'est pas si long.

Effectivement nous étions déjà allés l'année dernière dans les Hamptons. Déjà un an, c'était fou. Je ne pensais pas qu'on serait toujours aussi « nous » après tout ce temps, mais c'était le cas, pour mon plus grand plaisir. D'ailleurs les gars et Lanie voulaient aller au Hold Unt à notre retour, pour fêter ça justement. Je repensais à tous les évènements survenus cette année, l'arrestation du meurtrier de Johanna Beckett qui n'était autre que mon père, la découverte de la relation de ma mère et le père de Kate, ma petite fille qui avait sauté le pas, le mariage de Kévin. Dans quelques jours nous fêterions nos 1 an de relation, malgré tout ce que nous avions traversé. J'avais même l'impression que ça avait contribué à rendre notre couple plus fort encore. Maintenant Kate et moi savions à quoi nous attendre, nous savions être unis devant les épreuves de la vie. Et c'est pour ça que je la considérais comme la femme de ma vie.  
>Je tournais la tête vers Kate pour m'apercevoir qu'elle s'était endormie. Attendri je la regardais quelques instants, avant de me reconcentrer sur la route. Dans le rétroviseur, je vis ma fille blottie contre Ashley, et je souris. C'était ma famille, et j'en étais fier.<p>

A 11heures, et sous la demande de ma fille, nous nous arrêtâmes à une station service pour prendre à manger. Je pris un sandwich à Kate qui dormait encore, et tout le monde remonta dans la voiture pour repartir. Il ne restait qu'une petite heure de route pour les Hamptons, bientôt nous serions arrivés.

* * *

><p>_ Kate ? Murmurais-je en la secouant gentiment pour qu'elle se réveille.<p>

Elle émit un gémissement des plus adorables, et finit par ouvrir ses beaux yeux verts.

_ On est arrivés Kate.

ma chérie se frotta les yeux, et je l'aidais à descendre de la voiture. J'avais défait les bagages et les avaient mis dans le grand salon. La maison étant composée de plusieurs étages, les jeunes choisiraient leur chambre, sûrement celle d'Alexis au premier étage comme celle de Mère et Jim. Quant à moi je préférais prendre la chambre du bas pour être tranquille avec ma chérie dans ces moments de détente que nous offriraient nos vacances.

_ Ca va ? demandais-je à Kate en passant mes mains autour de ses hanches.

_ Oui… je me dis qu'on va être bien ici pendant une semaine, non ? Dit-elle en m'embrassant chastement, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

_ Oh que oui…

Sur ce je la prenais dans mes bras tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de mon bassin, et la menait à notre chambre pour bien commencer cette semaine de vacances en famille.

* * *

><p><em>Je sais, chapitre super court. Mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, et commencer quelque chose et faire une coupure sadique. <em>

_A bientôt donc, j'espère, pour la cohabitation entre les trois générations d'amoureux dans les Hamptons! _

_Gros bisous, _

_XOXO._


	35. Chapter 35

_Bonjour à tous._

_Oui ça fait très sérieux comme entrée, mais c'est car je dois vous parler d'une chose. _

_J'ai posté il y a quelques jours un OS Kate/Alexis, chose que j'avais déjà lu sur le forum anglophone. Je n'avais jamais écrit de fiction lesbiennes, aussi j'ai décidé de tenter le coup en ayant eu une idée. Sauf que mon idée à eu tout l'effet contraire de ce que j'attendais. Je m'explique:  
>Dans mon OS j'ai bien indiqué que c'était un pur délire OOC. Seulement des personnes l'ont mal pris, ayant pris ce délire pour un délire déjanté et pervers. Alexis dans la série à 20 ans et quelques mois, je ne voyais pas la différence entre ça et 21 ans et un jour. Pour moi l'âge n'est pas celui qui est écrit sur la carte d'identité mais une question de maturité, et Alexis est très mature. Ensuite, quand on m'a dit que ça ne se faisait pas car Alexis allait bientôt être la belle fille de Kate, je ne vois pas de mariage prévu dans Castle pour le moment, et je me disais (et je l'ai dit dans l'OS) qu'Alexis découvre que l'admiration qu'elle porte à Kate pourrait être de l'amour (c'est fictif bien sûr et indiqué à la fin qu'il s'agit surement d'un rêve...). Je sais bien que c'est totalement faux j'en ai conscience, c'était juste une idée que j'ai eu de réunir Alexis et Kate dans un OS et pourtant tout ça a eu de lourdes conséquences que je n'imaginais pas. Alors je m'excuse. Non pas d'avoir eu l'idée, car pour moi ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que d'avoir une idée sur une série <strong>fictive<strong>, avec des personnages **fictifs** qui ne sont en **aucun cas la vie** **réelle**, mais je m'excuse d'avoir publié. Car ça a été le prétexte à beaucoup de choses et je me pose maintenant la question de si je dois l'enlever ou pas._

_Donc j'espère que cet incident n'aura pas de conséquences sur mes autres écrits. Et si ça vous rend vraiment trop mal à l'aise, dites le moi que je retire cet écrit du site.  
>Au fait, une nouvelle fois je répète que la note d'auteur du second chapitre n'était <span>pas<span> destiné aux reviewers, mais bien aux incidents qu'il y a eu autre part._

_Bon bref, sur ce après une longue absence voici un nouveau chapitre. Ne vous attendez pas à de l'art, c'est un chapitre totalement guimauve mais cette discussion m'est venue, j'avais besoin d'un peu de douceur donc je l'inclus dans la fic. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate.<strong>

Nous étions aux Hamptons depuis quelques heures à peine, pourtant déjà j'avais l'impression d'être en vacances depuis des semaines. Je laissais mes pieds traîner dans le sable de la plage située juste devant la maison, en inspirant à fond l'air marin. Un sourire étirait mes lèvres, j'étais heureuse. J'étais en vacances, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des années. J'avais eu des mois de convalescence, mais ce n'était pas pareil. là je profitais de ma liberté, et ça me faisait un bien fou. Je n'aurais jamais cru, moi qui bossait tard le soir et n'avait jamais pris de jours de congés même aux périodes de fête. Je me souvenais mon Noel deux ans auparavant, j'avais été appelée sur un meurtre de père Noel. Affaire basique, vite bouclée, mais c'était à la morgue que Lanie m'avait souhaité "joyeux Noel" en me lançant un regard meurtrier car j'étais de garde.

Je laissais la brise marine caresser ma peau, faire voler mes cheveux. J'avais enfilé une chemise de Rick, qui m'arrivait à mi cuisse et que j'avais boutonnée partiellement laissant entrevoir ma peau par endroits. Je m'assis sur le sable à un endroit assez éloigné de la maison, souriant en regardant la mer agitée en ce début de matinée. Je prenais du sable dans mes mains, le laissant filer entre mes doigts tout en laissant mon esprit s'évader. J'aurais tant aimé que ma mère soit là aujourd'hui pour voir que j'avais réussi. Pas professionnellement, elle n'avait jamais eu de doutes là dessus car malgré mon caractère assez rebelle, j'avais toujours bossé et ce depuis le collège. Mais réussi dans ma vie sociale. Le meurtre de ma mère avait laissé un grand trou dans mon coeur. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire au revoir, la prendre dans mes bras une dernière fois. Mais je n'avais jamais pu, et c'est ce vide là qui m'avait rongé. Pourtant Rick était arrivé. Il n'avait pas comblé ce vide, je dirais bien au contraire. Il l'avait fait paraître encore plus grand, quand je le voyais avec sa fille et sa mère. Mais peu à peu il m'avait aidé à vivre avec ce vide, à apprendre à ne plus en souffrir et à en faire une force. Et maintenant c'était ma force, plus ma faiblesse. Et c'est pourquoi je souhaitais passer le reste de ma vie avec Rick. Je n'en revenais pas de penser comme ça, moi Kate Beckett qui il y a encore cinq ans criait sur les toits que le romantisme était totalement mort. Mais Rick m'avait appris à aimer réellement, à être femme. Je me sentais belle et désirée chaque instant que je passais avec lui. Il y avait des petites choses de la vie quotidienne qui me semblaient agréable à faire maintenant que j'étais avec lui. Des choses tellement simples, mais faire la cuisine à deux était tout de suite plus attractif. Surtout qu'avec Rick, nous finissions souvent par nous faire goûter mutuellement les plats avant de finir en câlin prolongé sur le comptoir ou le sol. Je souris à cette évocation, j'aimais ma vie. Elle me semblait simple, légère, agréable. Je n'étais jamais affligée de rentrer le soir au loft. Et nous réussissions d'ailleurs des exploits avec Rick : se supporter la journée ET le soir. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir rester ainsi sans le tuer mais au bout d'un an, je n'avais toujours pas mis mes menaces à exécution. C'était bon signe!

Rick m'avait proposé d'emménager, et je n'avais su quoi répondre. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps chez lui, mais j'aimais le fait d'avoir mon appartement. Alors il m'avait simplement dit de mettre des affaires chez lui tout en gardant mon appartement. Je n'étais pas encore prête à lâcher cette dernière partie de mon indépendance. Mais avec l'emménagement d'Alexis à la fac dans deux mois, Rick serait seul chez lui étant donné que Martha passait de plus en plus de temps chez mon père.

_ Kate?

Je tournais la tête pour apercevoir Rick, torse nu, debout à côté de moi.

_ Oui?

_ Ca va? demanda t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ Parfaitement bien, oui. Je me suis levée tôt pour regarder la mer, j'adore les vagues le matin. C'est paisible, il n'y a personne.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne, j'entremêlais nos doigts tandis que nos regards se croisaient.

_ Tu semblais perdue dans tes pensées.

_ C'est vrai.

_ Ais-je l'honneur de savoir en quoi elles consistaient?

Je souris, haussant les sourcils.

_ Ah oui, et j'ai quoi en échange moi?

Il eut un regard espiègle.

_ Mon corps.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu sais, c'est pas une très bonne monnaie d'échange j'en ai déjà profité.

_ Mais je suis célèbre! T'imagine, tu as le corps du célèbre Richard Castle à ta merci.

_ Et ce depuis un an chéri.

Il me fit une moue d'enfant de 9 ans, et tandis que je tournais mon regard vers la mer je murmurais :

_ Je pensais à nous, en fait.

_ A nous?

_ Oui. Je suis bien ici, en vacances, chose que je n'ai pas fait depuis des siècles prendre des vacances. Et puis on est heureux tous les deux.

_ C'est vrai. Et qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cette réflexion? demanda t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de moi.

J'haussais les épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas.

Il posa un baiser sur ma tempe pendant que nous regardions le soleil se lever sur la mer.

_ Kate, ce n'est pas cette histoire d'enfant qui te prend la tête?

Je ne répondis rien, cherchant une réponse correcte à formuler.

_ Ecoute.. C'est pas ce que tu crois, Rick.

il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Kate, quoi que ce soit, tu peux tout me dire tu le sais.

J'inspirais à fond.

_ C'est juste que... Tu crois que je suis prête à avoir un enfant?

Son regard ne cilla pas, et il me répondit d'une voix claire.

_ Je ne peux pas savoir pour toi Kate. C'est toi qui doit savoir, là, dit-il en posant une main sur mon coeur, si tu as envie d'un bébé.

_ Je ne te demande pas si j'ai envie, bien sûr que j'ai envie. Mais si je suis prête. Et je me dis que si je suis pas prête là, à 33ans, peut-être que je ne serai jamais prête?

_ Non non non, oublie l'âge. ça n'a rien à faire dans la discussion là. Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question pour toi, mais je sais une chose : avant d'avoir un enfant toutes les mères se posent la même question. Est-ce qu'elles seront à la hauteur? Et crois moi, je me suis posé la même question quand Meridith était enceinte. Comme j'étais à l'époque, je pensais que sa grossesse la calmerait. Mais non. Elle ne s'est pas calmée, et c'est moi qui me suis posé cette question pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne voulais pas laisser mon bébé avec elle. Tu veux savoir quelque chose que je n'ai jamais raconté à personne?

J'hochais la tête, touchée par son discours.

_ Meridith était enceinte de 6 mois, elle était partie faire du shopping et passer l'après midi chez des amies. A 7 heures du soir, j'ai reçu un coup de fil du poste de police. Elle était ivre, comme ses trois copines, elles avaient dévalisés les bars et avaient eu un accident de voiture. Je ne peux pas te décrire ce que j'ai ressenti pendant ce coup de fil, comme si tout mon sang s'était glacé, que mon coeur ne repartait pas. J'ai couru le plus vite possible à l'hôpital qu'ils m'avaient indiqués, et au lieu d'aller voir ma femme je suis allé voir les médecins pour leur demander comment allait le bébé. Je lui en ai voulu tu sais. Je crois que je lui en veux toujours. Tout ça pour en arriver à une seule chose, Kate. Tu n'es pas et n'a jamais été comme Meridith. Tu es responsable, tu ne bois pas à part un verre de vin le soir avec moi. Tu es policière. Tu as un job stable, un revenu stable, tu refuses que je paye ton appartement vu que tu vis au loft, tu as ta part d'indépendance. Et tout ça, ça signifie que même avec un bébé, tu resteras cette femme que j'ai devant moi. Je n'ai pas peur comme j'ai eu peur avec Méridith car quoi qu'il arrive, on sera deux. Toujours.

Je ne dis rien après ce long discours. je ne savais quoi répondre, et j'avais la gorge nouée d'émotion. En quelques phrases, en une histoire il venait de m'assurer qu'il serait toujours là si on avait un enfant, et c'est tout ce que j'avais envie d'entendre à cet instant.

_ Je t'aime, soufflais-je.

Il me sourit tendrement et posa son front contre le mien.

_ Moi aussi.

Je tendis le cou pour poser mes lèvres contre les siennes, profitant du doux contact pour fermer les yeux et soupirer de bonheur. Il se détacha de moi au bout de quelques secondes, et me dit en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

_ On rentre? Je vais aller chercher des croissants pendant que tout le monde dort encore.

_ Je viens avec toi, on va passer prendre deux trois trucs à l'épicerie.

Il se leva et me tendit la main, que j'attrapais. Il garda ma main prisonnière dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres, un geste que je trouvais particulièrement adorable.

_ On est partis, miss Beckett.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, et à bientôt pour la suite je l'espère.<em>

_XOXO_


	36. Chapter 36

_Hello hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi ça va, j'ai eu un peu d'inspiration donc je vous en fait profiter ^^ et face à tous les commentaires que j'ai eu.. je ne peux pas vous refuser un nouveau chapitre. Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le chapitre précédent que je pensais bien trop guimauve et inutile._

_Bon pour faire le point sur toute l'histoire à propos de l'OS, je suis en train de réfléchir à quoi faire avec cet écrit. Je pense le supprimer mais laisser une note en guise de chapitre 3 qui sera l'unique chapitre restant à la fin, pour qu'il ne disparaisse pas complètement car je ne veux pas non plus qu'on oublie qu'il a existé. Je l'assume et le retirerait peut-être uniquement pour une chose : le harcèlement que je reçois (des MP très charmants de gens qui me traitent de pédophile, c'est super agréable). _

_Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre que je trouve tout aussi inutile que le premier ^^ mais bon j'ai eu l'inspiration comme ça d'un coup et j'ai eu envie de montrer Rick Castle comme un homme simple et accessible. _

_Merciii pour toutes vos reviews, encore, et grand merci à Castlefan d'avoir reviewé tout au fil de la fiction. Merci bien sûr à tous les autres, surtout à tous mes fidèles lecteurs (qui se reconnaîtront ;)) qui me soutiennent et donnent leur avis sincère quelque soit la fiction. Je vous adore, et merci de me soutenir, ça veut vraiment dire quelque chose pour moi. L'écriture est un besoin et voir que les gens apprécient, c'est vraiment super agréable. Donc merci. _

_Sur ce je vous laisse (enfin ^^) à votre lecture. _

* * *

><p>Arrivés devant la baie vitrée, Rick lâcha ma main pour l'ouvrir, me laissant passer devant. La maison était toute silencieuse, le calme régnait indiquant que les habitants dormaient encore. Silencieusement, je montais les escaliers, Rick à ma suite. Arrivés dans notre chambre, il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, avant de me rejoindre devant la penderie. Je sélectionnais une chemise blanche pour lui, un jean foncé, et lui tendis alors qu'il souriait. J'avais parfois l'habitude de lui choisir ses vêtements et lui m'aidait à choisir les miens, c'était inutile mais c'était une action que nous apprécions tous les deux. Ainsi je pouvais représenter son humeur dans le ton de ses vêtements et il pouvait baver sur moi la journée alors que le matin il avait choisi des vêtements particulièrement aguicheurs. Je m'habillais rapidement tandis que je sentais le regard de mon amoureux sur mon dos, me détaillant. Je cachais un sourire, et une fois ma robe enfilée, me tournais vers lui en mettant sévèrement mes mains sur mes hanches.<p>

_ Rick Castle, tu comprends quoi quand on dit s'habiller, séance de matage intempestif?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, tout en levant les mains pour se justifier:

_ Mais non, c'est juste que.. C'est de ta faute!

_ Ah oui? Dis-je en m'approchant de lui à pas de loup pendant que son regard tombait sur mes jambes, pour remonter vers mes hanches, mon ventre, ma nuque et mes yeux.

_ Kate c'est juste que tu es ... Sublime. Et je ne me lasse jamais de ... heu...

Déconcentré par ma démarche, j'étais à présent à quelques centimètres de lui et il s'assit sur le lit sans quitter mes yeux.

_ Jamais de quoi? Demandais-je en m'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, tandis que son regard se baissait sur bien autre chose que mes yeux.

_ De te regarder...

_ Seulement me regarder? demandais-je taquine, me mordillant la lèvre inférieure tandis que je passais une main dans ses cheveux.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, déglutissant bruyamment.

_ Je non, c'est que...

Je ris devant sa mine déconfite, tandis qu'il essayait vainement de garder ses yeux dans les miens, son regard descendant toujours attiré irrémédiablement vers le bas.

_ T'es mignon tu sais.

Après avoir dit cette phrase, je plongeais sur ses lèvres que je collais aux miennes. Il soupira d'aise, collant ses mains dans mon dos pour coller délicieusement nos bassins, me faisant gémir. Une chaleur bien trop familière prenait place dans mon corps, aussi je stoppais le baiser à contre coeur.

_ Rick, on doit aller en ville.

Il me fit un regard abatu, et je posais un baiser sur son front.

_ Allez habille toi vite qu'on rapporte des croissants avant que toute la maisonnée ait mangé.

Il acquiesça et s'habilla rapidement, prit son portefeuille et nous descendîmes dans l'entrée.

_ On y va?

_ On y va.

* * *

><p>Je sortis la première tandis que Rick verrouillait derrière moi. L'air matinal nous frappa de plein fouet, et je frissonnais. Le remarquant, Rick enleva la petite veste qu'il avait pris et l'enroula autour de mes épaules tandis que je réprimais un sourire à son attention.<p>

_ Kate tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de mettre de toutes petites tenues d'été pour être belle à mes yeux.

_ Mais il ne fait pas froid, c'est juste l'air matinal.

Il me lança un petit regard entendu, avant de me prendre de nouveau la main pour continuer à marcher. Je regardais autour de moi tout en marchant, j'étais déjà venue pendant cette semaine, mais je n'avais jamais pris le temps d'apprécier le paysage comme il se devait d'être regardé. Nous passâmes par un petit chemin adorable, entouré d'arbres à travers desquels filtrait les premiers rayons de soleil. Arrivés en ville au bout de quelques minutes de marche seulement, je regardais d'un oeil bien plus intéressé les structures. Les maisons étaient anciennes pour la plupart, les bâtiments immenses. Malgré l'heure matinale les commerçants étaient déjà dans leur boutique, et de rares personnes matinales commençaient leurs courses tranquillement. Rick me guida vers la boulangerie. Je n'étais jamais allée avec lui le matin lorsqu'il allait chercher des viennoiseries, me contentant de me rendormir. C'était donc la première fois que je venais ici. Lorsque nous entrâmes, la commerçante, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année avec de grosses lunettes nous sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ Richard ! Tiens ça faisait bien quelques jours que je ne t'avais pas vu si matinal.

Rick eut un début de sourire, et la femme baissa les yeux vers moi.

_ Bonjour ! Vous êtes donc la mystérieuse femme que fréquente Richard, celle qui prend un chausson au pommes le matin avec un café !

J'ouvris de grands yeux et jetais un regard à Rick qui ne semblait pas gêné du tout, plutôt amusé et attendri de la situation.

_ Heu.. Oui, je m'appelle Katherine, me présentais-je.

_ Enchantée Katherine. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, c'est agréable de pouvoir mettre un si joli visage sur un nom.

Je me mordillais la lèvre en lui rendant son sourire, cette femme semblait réellement adorable.

_ Je vais prendre comme d'habitude, intervint Rick après m'avoir laissé me présenter. Plus 4 croissants pour toute la petite famille qui dort encore.

_ Pas de problèmes, tu veux quels croissants? demanda t-elle en lui désignant un étalage de petites viennoiseries qui me donnaient l'eau à la bouche.

D'entrée j'avais été affamée, l'odeur de pain fraîchement sorti du four de la pâtisserie était délicieuse. Je laissais Rick choisir avec soin tout en détaillant l'étalage du regard. Mon regard se posa sur une religieuse au chocolat et j'entendis Rick m'interpeller.

_ Kate? Ca te va?

Je me tournais vers lui et détaillais le petit paquet que la commerçante était en train d'emballer.

_ Oui, parfait.

Mais la femme ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette façon.

_ Richard je crois que ta fiancée est très attirée par la religieuse là bas, dit-elle en la prenant.

_ Mais non, je regardais juste ...

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle avait rajouté le petit gâteau au petit paquet et le fermait.

_ Cadeau de la maison. Richard est tellement gentil avec moi que je lui dois bien ça, depuis le temps que tu achètes des viennoiseries ici, dit-elle avec un franc sourire.

Il prit le paquet et lui tendit un billet, et sans même attendre la monnaie me prit la main.

_ Merci pour tout Valerie.

_ Merci beaucoup, rajoutais-je.

_ Ce fut un plaisir, surtout de vous rencontrer, répondit-elle avec un tout aussi grand sourire qu'à notre arrivée.

Nous ressortîmes de l'échoppe et Rick me lança un regard amusé.

_ Alors, elle est adorable hein?

_ Oui adorable. Tu la connais depuis longtemps?

_ Depuis que j'ai une maison ici. Je l'aime beaucoup, elle est gentille et ses gâteaux excellents. Je n'ai jamais acheté des viennoiseries autre part que chez elle.

Je lui souris en jugeant le paquet dans sa main, tandis que nous avancions toujours.

_ Tu vas où? Lui demandais-je tandis qu'il marchant dans la direction opposée à la maison.

_ J'aimerais passer à la librairie avant de rentrer.

Je le suivis, et nous arrivâmes devant une grande bâtisse noire avec de grandes baies vitrées. Des étalages de livres étaient visibles de l'extérieur, et je suivis Rick qui poussa la grande porte vitrée dans un tintement de cloche. Aussitôt un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'avança vers nous.

_ Monsieur Castle !

_ Salut Jay. Comment ça va?

_ Très bien et vous?

_ Parfaitement.

J'assistais à l'échange en restant légèrement en retrait, et Rick se tourna vers moi pour me présenter.

_ Jay je te présente ma petite amie, Kate Beckett.

_ Enchanté, dit-il en prenant ma main pour me faire un baise main.

Légèrement surprise je me laissais faire, et Rick eut un regard rieur.

_ Jay est étudiant en sociologie et très attaché aux marques de la galanterie. Ca surprend au début, mais on s'habitue à voir ça.

Jay fit un sourire.

_ Vous êtes Nikki Heat? demanda t-il avec les yeux brillants.

_ Heu.. je suis l'inspiration de Nikki Heat, rectifiais-je en lançant un regard meurtrier à Rick qui riait intérieurement.

Jay nous regarda quelques instants avant d'intervenir.

_ J'ai reçu le livre que vous m'avez commandé par téléphone, dit-il en commençant à avancer dans les rayons.

Rick le suivit et je lui emboîtais le pas. Je regardais les tranches des livres en passant, et le jeune homme nous emmena au rayon Science Fiction. Il sortit un livre et le tendit à Castle, qui le remercia. Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, Rick le rappela.

_ Jay? Où se trouve le rayon Mystère déjà?

_ A deux rayons d'ici, à droite.

_ Merci beaucoup.

_ Pas de problèmes.

Il retourna à l'accueil de la librairie tandis que Castle cherchait le rayon indiqué.

_ Tu veux relire un de tes vieux roman? Le taquinais-je.

_ Hum.. moi non, toi oui.

Intriguée, nous arrivâmes dans le rayon et Castle se dirigea vers les "R".

_ R ? demandais-je en le regardant faire.

_ Oui, répondit-il sans précisions.

Il chercha quelques instants avant de trouver son bonheur. Il sortit un livre, enfoui parmi les auteurs célèbres, et revint vers moi.

_ J'aimerais que tu lises ce livre, murmura t-il en me le tendant.

Je prenais l'ouvrage qu'il me tendait, et regardais la couverture. L'image était très simple, un enfant de dos dans la pénombre. Le titre était écrit en doré, et le nom de l'auteur ressortait d'autant plus en rouge. "Without you" de Alexander Rodger. Mes yeux s'équarquillèrent tandis que la compréhension prenait place dans mon esprit.

_ C'est un roman de toi? Demandais-je.

_ Oui. Le premier que j'ai écrit. J'avais 16 ans. J'aimerais que tu le lises Kate. J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu en penses. Je penses que tu as besoin de le lire.

Ses yeux bleus me fixaient et je voyais toute la sincérité dans son regard profond.

_ Je le lirai.

Il me sourit, posant un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres, et me prit la main.

_ On y va?

J'hochais la tête.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà :) !<em>

_Bon alors avez-vous deviné de quoi va parler le livre?  
>Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? <em>

_A bientôt j'espère, gros bisous  
>XOXO<em>


	37. Chapter 37

_Bonjour à tous :D_

_Vous ne rêvez pas, encore moi ^^ Je dois dire que je me sens fière à autant poster sur cette fiction qui je l'avoue je pensais perdue. Pour le moment j'ai de l'inspiration, même si dans mes chapitres j'avance à pas de bébé... j'espère pas trop d'ailleurs et que ça ne vous emmerde pas, hésitez pas à me le dire.  
><em>

_Merciii à tous les reviewers!  
>Merci à Gillesinlove d'avoir rattrapé son retard avec brio ;) <em>

_Je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre,  
>bonne lecture :)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick : <strong>

Kate et moi rentrions doucement de notre escapade en ville. C'avait été très simple, pourtant ça signifiait beaucoup pour moi. À New York, notre relation n'étant pas officialisée sur la place publique, nous ne faisions que très peu de promenades en amoureux. Malgré tout il nous arrivait souvent de sortir le soir, aller dans un restaurant ou même inviter l'équipe au Old unt. Mais cette fois ci ça avait été différent, nous avions pu nous lever à l'aube pour faire une petite balade tous les deux et c'était très agréable. Je tenais d'une main le paquet de viennoiseries et de l'autre la petite main de Kate. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur le bouquin qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, tentant d'avoir une soudaine illumination sur son contenu.

_ Kate ? L'interpelais-je tandis que nous arrivions dans une grande allée entourée d'arbres qui menait à la plage et donc la maison.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu sembles soucieuse depuis que je t'ai donné ce livre. Tu n'as pas dit un mot.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ Ah ?

J'hochais la tête pour confirmer, et elle haussa les épaules.

_ Non, tout va bien c'est juste que ça m'intrigue. Pourquoi tu n'as pas publié sous le nom de Richard Castle ?

_ Et bien, commençais-je alors que nous arrivions sur le sable, le vent marin venant à notre rencontre, j'avais 16 ans, j'étais encore au lycée à cette époque.

_ Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait re publier ?

Je laissais mon regard vagabonder sur les vagues.

_ Je pense que j'aime le fait que ce bouquin soit dans l'anonymat. Parce que… c'est une part de moi que je ne veux pas révéler à n'importe qui.

Je la vis plisser les yeux.

_ Une part de toi que tu ne veux pas montrer ? Mais pourquoi tu me la montre à moi, alors ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ce livre, alors qu'on est ensembles depuis un an.

Je m'arrêtais pour la regarder, tournant le dos à la mer.

_ Kate. S'il te plaît ne le prend pas mal. C'est juste quelque chose que j'avais oublié.

_ Oublié ? Comment on peut oublier un truc pareil ? Me demanda t-elle, cette fois-ci légèrement énervée.

_ Ecoute Kate, tu m'y a fait repenser en en parlant de quelque chose l'autre fois. Et maintenant je désire partager cette part de mon passé avec toi. Ecoute si ça peut te rassurer, même ma mère n'est pas au courant de ce livre. Surtout, j'ai tenu à ce qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de la publication de ce manuscrit.

Voyant qu'elle était toujours aussi dubitative, je posais un baiser sur sa joue.

_ Ecoute ne t'inquiète pas. Ce que tu trouveras dedans n'a rien de flippant, ce n'est pas une théorie sur l'existence des extra-terrestres, et promis tu ne feras pas de cauchemar. Enfin.. Si tu en fais je serai toujours là pour te consoler, achevais-je avec un sourire qui je l'espérais était transmissible.

Ce fut le cas, et pour ma plus grande joie son visage s'illumina d'un petit sourire.

_ Il est petit le sourire là, Kate. Tu peux me faire !

Cette fois-ci elle rit, me tapant sur le torse.

_ Tu me promets que je ne vais pas trouver une part de toi que ne n'aimerai pas ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau en plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans les miens.

_ Promis. Pourquoi, tu penses que je me révèle être un sérial killer recherché depuis trente ans ? Premièrement j'aurais commencé vachement jeune, et deuxièmement, promis ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Mais non, c'est juste que ça m'intrigue. J'ai envie de rentrer, monter dans la chambre et ouvrir le bouquin pour le dévorer.

_ Je pensais que c'était moi que tu aurais envie de dévorer, dis-je faussement vexé.

Elle ne put cette fois-ci camoufler son sourire, et je plongeais sur ses lèvres pour les couvrir des miennes. Tendrement, elle passa sa langue sur mes lèvres que j'ouvris, laissant le baiser s'intensifier et nous mener dans une danse agréable et dévastatrice. Déjà je ressentais l'envie de la faire mienne, encore une fois, aussi je me détachais d'elle. Elle mit quelques instants à ouvrir les yeux, les gardant clos tout en retrouvant son souffle. Ses joues étaient rouges, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières ses yeux étaient brillants. Elle devait avoir autant envie que moi. De vrais nymphomanes, tous les deux. Je lui souris, sourire qu'elle me rendit aussitôt, et main dans la main nous nous dirigeâmes vers la baie vitrée de la maison.

_ Tout le monde dort encore ? m'étonnais-je alors que la maison semblait anormalement calme.

_ Oui, il semblerait, dit Kate en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. La cuisine était immense, elle donnait sur le salon où une énorme table trônait au centre. Nous pouvions facilement tous rentrer assis à la table, et il restait de la place. Comme pour d'éventuel(le)s mini Caskett. Je souris en imaginant des enfants, hauts comme trois pommes, à courir dans la maisonnée en criant à plein poumons. Cela m'arrivait souvent de penser ainsi à avoir des enfants avec Kate, depuis le début de notre relation en fait. Mais maintenant qu'on avait réellement abordé le sujet, de plus en plus souvent je la regardais dormir, paisiblement, en pensant à nos futurs éventuels enfants. J'espérais qu'ils auraient son visage, si doux et si fin, ses yeux émeraude, son front, son nez, sa bouche douce et fine. En fait, je voulais qu'ils aient tout d'elle.

_ Rick ? Dit Kate, me tirant de mes rêveries.

_ Heum, oui ?

_ Tu étais dans tes rêves, dis-moi, je t'ai appelé trois fois. Les croissants, je les fais un peu griller ?

Je souris à ma douce, et hochais la tête.

_ Alexis adore les croissants grillés. Sors le Nutella, il va en prendre un coup ! J'espère qu'on a pensé à prendre deux pots quand on a fait les courses avant-hier.

_ Même trois, me signala Kate en sortant un pot du placard. Et figure toi que c'est toi qui en mange le plus pas Alexis, dit-elle avec un visage amusé.

Je pris un air outré.

_ C'est même pas vrai !

Elle me tira la langue, et prit une petite cuillère dans les tiroirs, tout en dévissant le couvercle du pot.

_ Tu en veux ? Demanda-t-elle en plongeant généreusement le cuiller dedans.

Fasciné je ne répondis rien, me contentant de la regarder. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le Nutella puisse être d'un tel érotisme. Enfin plutôt, d'un tel _usage_ érotique. Captivé je regardais la langue de Kate s'enrouler autour de la cuillère, récupérant la crème dessus et la dégustant en poussant un franc gémissement de plaisir. Je dus faire une tête plutôt décomposé, car elle éclata de rire en mettant la cuillère dans l'évier et en fermant le pot.

_ Je crois que tu en voulais, dit-elle en s'approchant de moi, taquine.

Je ne bougeais pas, et elle enroula ses longs bras autour de moi, collant nos corps tandis que je gémissais lorsque nos bassins entrèrent en contact.

_ Tu en veux ? Demanda-t-elle une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

_ Et bien…

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, et avec un franc gémissement je dégustais le Nutella, qui évidemment était bien meilleur ainsi présenté.

Mais notre bulle d'allégresse fut de courte durée.

_ Hum hum… Fit une voix derrière nous.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà un petit cliff pas trop méchant ^^<em>

_J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, je n'ai pas eu le courage de me relire je l'avoue !_

_gros bisous  
>XOXO<em>


	38. Chapter 38

_Hello à tous ! JOYEUX NOEEEEEEL ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que le daddy christmas vous a gâtés si vous avez été sages ;) ! _

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. Oui je m'y suis remise tout à l'heure ^^ Je pense ne pas faire plus de deux chapitres encore aux Hamptons, et je pense enchaîner sur une nouvelle enquête, qu'en pensez-vous? Pour faire bouger un peu les choses, parce que là ça stagne un peu beaucoup lol. _

_Je tiens aussi à faire quelques remerciements (c'est Noël les enfants ^^) :_

**Caro : Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi, et merci beaucoup pour tes reviews :) **

** : Oui je crains pour les résumés, sérieux faudrait que je pense à le changer ^^ Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe *shame* et merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche, et je suis contente que tu sois aussi optimiste ^^**

**flo974 : Et bien, contente que ton chéri t'ai convaincue :p voici la suite en espérant que ça te plaise.**

**NAT : J'ignore à présent, oui. J'aime les avis négatifs quand ils sont constructifs mais dénigrer pour dénigrer je trouve ça inutile. Merci en tout cas pour ta review.**

**soso : Oui le mariage et les enfants déjà, ça ne colle pas beaucoup aux caractères de nos héros ;) Donc je prends mon temps, et j'y vais à tout petit pas.. peut-être un jour dans un épilogue, qui sait! Vraiment contente que ça t'ai plu en tout cas.**

**Ophlie : Je suis flattée de savoir que tu l'as lue plusieurs fois ^^ merci !**

**Kesturui Yami : Merci beaucoup :)**

**angy : J'espère que je n'ai pas été responsable de ta fatigue alors ^^ merci pour le compliment en tout cas, et pour la review bien sûr !**

**Quetsche : Oulala, un gros merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser plusieurs avis :D Trop adorable, merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que ça te plaise !**

**chris65 : Je suis contente si j'arrive à retranscrire les sentiments tel que je les imagine, j'avoue que parfois je suis déçue en me relisant mais si tu trouves que ça donne bien, c'est cool ^^ Voici la suite, merci !**

**adrian009 : Tu me flattes là lol. Merci d'être toujours là pour lire et reviewer ! **

**ThaleX : Un petit M dans ce chapitre ! Mais petit petit hein, je me rattraperai une prochaine fois promis ^^ Thanks !**

**Bones-Booth156-Bones : Merci à toi d'être toujours là pour reviewer :D **

**saragrissom831601 : le voilà, le prochain chapitre ;)**

**Audrey 1986 : Tu vas savoir qui les a interrompus ^^ Merci de ta patience ^^'**

**Stanaddict : Oui l'inspiration est revenue, elle n'est pas énorme mais disons que j'essaye par tous les moyens de la faire repartir :p je tiens beaucoup à cette histoire et je ne veux pas non plus décevoir les lecteurs :)**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup, heureuse que ça te détende :)**

**RadioJAJA : lol non Kate est très méfiante, on verra si sa méfiance est valable pour ce livre, mais pas dans ce chapitre! J'alterne les POV pour faire un peu de diversité ^^  
>Pas de soucis, ton Coms est déjà un plaisir à lire ;) Merci !<strong>

**Axelle : Voilà la suite ! :)**

**HarmoSeriesAddict : Ahah... désolée, mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois, Jim ^^ **

**Gillesinlove : Oui mais je sais que tu es exigeant, et c'est agréable ton intérêt ^^. Encore un nano chapitre à ton goût je pense lol, je me ferai pardonner, promis ! j'espère que la lecture du livre du POV Kate sera bonne de ton point de vue alors :)  
>Here is next chapter !<strong>

**mb : j'espère que j'ai pas trop tardé, parce que là je contredis un peu ton coms *shame***

**Camlapro : Un peu court, je sais, j'essaye de rallonger à chaque fois lol. merci !**

**Solealuna : Toi et le Nutella :p Mange au lieu de te plaindre que tu as faim ^^ J'tadore aussi Jum', je te fais un gros bisous!**

**justmoi59 : oui trop adorables :D **

**math : Thanks ! It's touching me :)**

_Bon voilà pour les remerciement, je tenais vraiment à vous faire un petit mot vous êtes si adorables à me donner votre avis. Un gros merci. Je crois que je n'ai jamais atteint un nombre aussi élevé de reviews, wahou quoi. Quand je vois que je ne poste pas très régulièrement, que mes chapitres ne sont pas tellement bons de mon point de vue mais que je vois votre engouement, je suis super heureuse. C'est un beau cadeau de Noël ^^ De gros bisous à vous !_

_Bon j'arrête mon blabla x) Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. J'espère que vous aimerez! _

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate.<strong>

Je me détachais de Rick rapidement, pour tomber sur le regard rieur d'Alexis. La jeune rousse avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux brillants, venant sûrement de se lever.

_ Dis-moi Alexis, commença Rick sûrement pour détourner l'attention de la jeune rousse, où est Ashley ?

_ Il dort, papa, répondit-elle en s'emparant d'un plateau, prenant deux croissants, un couteau et un pot de Nutella neuf pour les poser dessus.

_ Et tu lui apporte le petit déjeuner au lit ?

Alexis toisa son père, amusée.

_ Dit celui qui met des pétales de roses sur le lit quand sa muse rentre du boulot tard.

_ Ouch, dis-je en me tournant vers Rick, elle t'a eu en beauté chéri.

Il grogna, me lançant un regard mi assassin mi vexé.

_ Allez chéri fais pas la tête, tu sais très bien que j'aime les pétales de roses sur le lit.

Ceci eut pour effet de le faire sourire. Alexis s'éclipsa discrètement.

_ Bonjour les enfants ! Fit Martha en entrant dans la cuisine à son tour. Oh mais regardez-moi ce temps superbe, une bonne occasion d'aller se balader.

_ Nous, c'est fait la balade, répondit Rick.

Mon père arriva à son tour dans la cuisine, et les yeux brillants s'approcha du Nutella.

_ Bonjour Katie, Rick.

_ Bonjour Jim.

_ Salut papa.

Je le vis s'emparer du Nutella, et avec un sourire en coin j'observais Rick s'approcher du placard pour s'emparer du dernier pot disponible, qu'il cacha derrière son dos. Je levais les yeux au ciel, Rick avait 9 ans d'âge mental parfois, mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien d'être libre parfois. De ne pas être socialement parfaite, lieutenant de police qui résous des meurtres mais d'être simplement Kate Beckett, une femme avant tout, une femme amoureuse d'un homme.

_ Jim, ça te dirait d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner sur la plage ? Demanda Martha en se préparant un plateau.

_ J'allais te le proposer, répondit mon père en prenant deux vestes. Le temps est magnifique. Au cas où il y ait trop de vent, dit-il en désignant les vestes.

Elle lui sourit et il ouvrit la baie vitrée pour aller déjeuner dehors. Je me tournais vers Rick, qui ouvrait le papier de protection sur le pot de Nutella.

_ On va déjeuner là –haut ? Proposais-je. J'aime déjeuner ici quand on est tous ensembles.

En famille, pensais-je.

_ Avec plaisir.

Ce fut au tour de mon amant de préparer un plateau. Je le laissais faire, étant sûre qu'il prendrait le nécessaire et bien plus. Je montais les escaliers doucement, prenant mon temps, après tout j'étais en vacances. J'entrais dans notre chambre, m'asseyant sur le lit en tailleur, laissant ma robe remonter sur mes cuisses. D'ici, je parcourais la chambre du regard. Elle était très spacieuse, je n'aimais pas forcément le luxe et la complaisance de cette maison. Je préférais le loft, simple et à l'image de mon écrivain. Cependant, Rick m'avait confié qu'il avait acheté cette maison lors de ses jeunes années après son premier best-seller.

_ Kate ? m'interpela Rick en entrant dans la chambre, me tirant de mes pensées.

_ Oui ?

Il s'approcha de moi, posant le plateau sur le lit.

_ Ça va ?

_ Oui oui, répondis-je en me penchant pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il me répondit par un sourire, et me beurra une tartine qu'il me tendit. Je l'acceptais avec un petit regard de remerciement.

_ Dis, Rick ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je veux que tu sois sincère. Tu m'en veux de ne pas habiter au loft avec toi ?

Il fronça les sourcils à ma question, prenant une bouchée de sa tartine avant de la mastiquer lentement, me laissant proie au doute pendant quelques instants.

_ Tu sais Kate, dit-il finalement après avoir avalé, posant sa tartine sur le plateau. Quand je me suis engagé dans une relation avec toi, j'ai su que ce ne serait pas simple tous les jours. J'ai su qu'il allait y avoir des conflits, comme dans tous les couples tu me diras. J'ai su aussi qu'on devrait y aller à pas de bébés. Parce que je sais combien tu es blessée à l'intérieur, et je sais que même si on a enlevé quelques briques du mur que tu as construit à l'intérieur de ton cœur, il reste quand même un bout de fondation. Et le fait que ça fait un peu plus d'un an, nous deux, ça n'enlève pas tes doutes et c'est normal. Alors le jour où tu décideras de venir habiter au loft, j'en serai très heureux. Mais le fait que tu aies encore ton appartement n'enlève pas le fait que je suis heureux quand même, car tu nous a donné une chance, et ce « nous », ça fait un an. Je t'aime, Kate.

Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux comme discours. Emue, je me penchais sur lui, posant ma main sur sa joue.

_ Merci, Rick. Tu sais, je pensais… peut-être que je devrais vendre mon appartement.

Ses yeux brillèrent à cette révélation.

_ Je me disais qu'un loyer en moins, ça pourrait me permettre de m'investir plus dans notre relation. On partagerai le loyer du loft comme ça.

_ Alexis va bientôt partir à la fac, dans deux mois elle déménage, rajouta-t-il. J'avoue qu'être seul avec ma mère ne m'enchante pas. Et surtout… habiter avec toi serait un cadeau merveilleux. Mais Kate, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé. Je veux que ça sorte du cœur.

_ Ca sort du cœur, Rick. J'en ai marre d'avoir peur, j'en ai marre de toujours reculer. J'ai envie d'être heureuse, et je me rends compte que depuis un an, j'ai fait des tas de trucs que je n'avais jamais faits avant d'être en couple avec toi. Regarde, prendre des vacances ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas fait. Et depuis une semaine, je vis comme un enfant : Je me lève quand je veux, je sors courir sur la plage quand je le désire, je fais l'amour avec toi quand j'ai envie. Bon, ça je te l'accorde un enfant ne le ferait pas. Mais tu as compris le concept.

_ Oui, je vois. Kate, je suis heureux que tu me dises tout ça. Ça compte pour moi. Mon premier souhait, c'est que tu sois heureuse. Qu'on soit bien tous les deux. Et avoir une discussion comme ça avec toi, c'est franchement génial.

Je secouais la tête, amusée, à son sourire.

_ Je t'aime, c'est tout. Et je suis décidée à avancer.

Il plongea sur mes lèvres, me faisant basculer sur le lit sous son corps.

_ Castle ! Grognais-je contre ses lèvres. Le plateau !

Il soupira, se relevant pour poser doucement le plateau sur le sol. Je profitais du fait qu'il soit de dos pour enlever ma robe et mes sous-vêtements, et quand il se retourna ses yeux s'obscurcissèrent instantanément. Il me sauta dessus sans retenue, et j'explosais de rire, rire qui mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il captura mes lèvres. Je glissais mes mains jusqu'à son jean, défaisais sa ceinture et sa braguette lui faisant signe de l'enlever. Il se redressa le temps de l'enlever, retirant son boxer dans un même mouvement, et je retirais sa chemise arrachant tous les boutons. Il eut un sourire amusé, et me murmura :

_ Je retrouve ma tigresse !

Il se pencha pour se recoucher sur moi, plongeant directement dans mon cou pour me faire un suçon. Je passais mes mains sur son dos, pressant sa peau avec minutie.

_ Dis, Rick ?

Il se redressa, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu aurais pas perdu du poids ?

Il me sourit, tout fier.

_ Tu l'as remarqué ? J'ai fait un peu de musculation depuis une semaine. Je suis pas vraiment très doué, mais bon j'espère m'améliorer.

_ Oui j'ai remarqué. Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Ben j'ai pris trop de poids. Et puis tu es tellement belle.

_ Rick, soufflais-je en posant un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ne fais pas ça pour moi, fais-le pour toi.

_ Mais je le fais pour moi aussi. J'aime ce nouveau moi.

Je lui souris, et prenais sa bouche dans un baiser pour continuer notre mission première. Il fit glisser sa main sur mes cuisses pour les relever, et je le suppliais d'un gémissement de nous unir. Il ne se fit pas prier, glissant délicieusement en moi, nous faisant gémir de concert. Cette fois nous n'avions pas besoin de préliminaires, c'était un besoin de s'unir après une discussion sur l'avenir. Rick glissa sa tête dans mon cou pour mordiller ma peau, tandis que de mes mains sur ses fesses je lui imposais un rythme qui nous convint à tous les deux. Je laissais des gémissements de plaisir quelques peu contrôlés sortir de ma bouche, du fait qu'Alexis et Ashley avaient leur chambre au bout du couloir. Je ne tenais pas forcément à ce que ma belle-fille entende son père et moi faire l'amour.

_ Rick, soufflais-je dans un soupir pour l'inciter à m'embrasser.

Il se redressa, plongeant sur mes lèvres. Mon moment ne tarderait pas à arriver, je sentais mon corps se préparer peu à peu à la fusion qui allait exploser en moi. Délicieuse et dévastatrice.

_ Oh Kate !

Il posa son front contre le mien, nos souffles se mêlèrent tandis qu'il accélérait une dernière fois le rythme, nous envoyant au 7ème ciel. Dans un soupir de plaisir je me serais contre lui, l'entourant de mes bras tandis qu'il posait de doux baisers sur ma clavicule. Pantelants, nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes avant qu'il ne trouble le silence.

_ On mange ?

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ^^ ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Si vous avez des idées que vous aimeriez voir, n'hésitez pas, je suis preneuse à toutes suggestions :) <em>

_Encore un joyeux Noël à vous tous! _

_Gros bisous _

_XOXO_


	39. Chapter 39

_Coucou à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien! Moi super, vous me gâtez en reviews ces derniers temps, je suis trop contente :p_

_Alors voici le chapitre 39 d'How deep is you love! (bravo Sarah, ils s'en seraient pas doutés..)_

_Alors je passe tout de suite aux remerciements :3 : _

**Gillesinlove : Rien ne t'empêche de partir en vacances avec ta chérie ... 0:) (je me tais je me tais ^^) Cool si j'ai respecté KB ;) Laisse mes nanos chapitres en paix, baby steps ^^ Thanks !**_  
><em>

**Stanaddict : Merci ! j'espère que c'est assez vite pour être "vite" ? (je me comprends xD) Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! **

**Solealuna : Lol "le petit M timide" :p Oui je m'adore aussi.. Mais nan j'tadore aussi ^^ La voilà la suite !**

**Bones-Booth156-Bones : C'est gentil ! :D Merci !**

**Camlapro : Oui j'ai un problème avec la bouffe en ce moment ^^ Merci !**

**RadioJAJA : Merci ! Moi j'écris pendant les vacances car en période scolaire c'est plus compliqué de trouver du temps selon moi lol. Kate taquine et coquine... hum je plaide coupable ^^ Mdr mais j'ai bien aimé ton long commentaire moi :p merci beaucoup !**

**ThaleX : Oui Rick et la classe :p Merci beaucoup, voici la suite!**

**Mb : J'espère que j'ai pas trop tardé pour celui-là :) **

**Guest : Et bien l'emménagement j'y avais pas pensé mais pourquoi pas ^^ merci !**

**flo974 : Merci beaucoup ! Joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi ! **

**BigBoss87 : De rien ^^ C'est gentil, tu me flattes lol **

**leonhugo : merci d'avoir lu et commenté tout au long de la fic, c'est adorable ! :D **

**Bloups : Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite !**

**soso : De rien ! Oui j'adooore le Nutella (y'en a un pot juste à côté de moi là...) Voici la suite ^^**

**Audrey 1986 : Merci !**

**Lacritique : 2 jours O_o wah j'espère que je t'ai pas pris une partie de ton temps libre lol. Voici la suite !**

**DrWeaver : Accro carrément, je suis flattée ^^ Non Martha et Jim ne finiront pas mariés ce serait trop bizarre t'as raison ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour tes reviews au fur et à mesure :D**

**Castlefan : lol merci ! Oui Bon appétit :p **

**Caro : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite ^^**

**lili62100 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! **

**adrian009 : Merci tu me flattes ^^ Voici la suite**

**Spreid : 38 d'un coup j'espère que tu n'as pas fait une overdose de moi ^^ Voilà la suite, merci ! **

_Encore un gros merci, vous êtes trop adorables. Donc voici la suite avec la lecture du livre de Rick par Kate. J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier aux Hamptons, parce qu'ils vont ramollir nos héros à ne rien faire ^^_

_Bonne lecture :D _

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate.<strong>

_ Kate, tu viens ? Me demanda Alexis en passant la tête par la porte de la chambre.

_ Vous allez où ? Questionnais-je en enfilant mon tee-shirt.

_ Papa a proposé qu'on aille faire un petit tour sur la plage.

Je vis Rick arriver derrière sa fille et me faire un grand sourire.

_ C'est gentil, mais je pense que je vais rester ici lire un peu tranquillement. Pour me faire pardonner, je fais à manger ce soir si tu veux !

Alexis eut un grand sourire et s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

_ C'est dommage que tu ne veuilles pas venir, on se rattrapera. A ce soir alors, bonne après-midi !

Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, l'embrassant sur le front.

_ A ce soir Alexis.

Elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre Ashley dans le couloir, lui prenant la main pour descendre les escaliers.

_ Tu ne viens pas ? Me demanda Rick un peu déçu en entrant dans la chambre, les mains dans les poches.

Je m'approchais de lui pour l'enlacer, posant ma tête dans son cou.

_ Je vais lire ton livre, et si tu veux ce soir on sort manger en ville, tous ensembles.

_ Tu n'as pas promis à Alexis de cuisiner ce soir ?

Je souris, posant un baiser sur son cou.

_ Si, mais je peux toujours cuisiner demain midi aussi.

Il m'entoura de ses bras, posant un baiser sur mes cheveux.

_ Allez, ils m'attendent en bas, je vais y aller. Je t'aime.

Je relevais la tête pour qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, et il approfondit le baiser en soufflant de désir. Lorsque nos langues commencèrent à dialoguer, je stoppais le baiser pour éviter de dériver.

_ Allez file, dis-je en m'éloignant de lui pour prendre le bouquin que j'avais posé sur la table de nuit.

Il nous restait deux jours avant de rentrer à New York. Je n'avais tellement pas envie de rentrer, je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait un jour. Je m'installais confortablement sur le lit, tout en entendant la baie vitrée d'en bas se fermer. J'étais à présent seule pour lire le petit livre que Castle m'avait confié. J'ouvris la première page, et je ne trouvais pas de dédicace, étonnée. Rick dédicaçait toujours ses livres. Je tournais de nouveau la page, et me plongeais dans ma lecture.

_« Quand j'étais jeune, je dirais plutôt quand j'étais un enfant, j'imaginais que tu étais un héros. Un héros de guerre, qui combattait dans un pays reculé et qui viendrait me chercher un soir à l'école. Je regardais les informations télévisées tous les soirs, à la recherche de ton visage sur les images de guerres. Après, j'ai pensé que tu étais un agent secret, car je ne te voyais nulle part. Je me disais que tu avais déjà sauvé le monde au moins une dizaine de fois... »_

A peine commencé, je savais à qui le livre s'adressait. Je m'en étais douté à la vue du titre, mais j'en avais la confirmation à présent. Je parcourais les lignes avec attention, j'avais le privilège de lire ces lignes que Rick m'avaient confiées, et mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Je dévorais les pages à grande vitesse, découvrant un Rick enfant que j'avais déjà deviné, rêveur et renfermé. Cependant ici j'avais accès à toutes ses pensées les plus profondes, et je pouvais voir à quel point il avait souffert du manque de son père. Je me mordais l'intérieur de la joue lorsqu'il décrivait la peine qu'il ressentait dans la cour de récréation, quand ses camarades se moquaient de lui sans cesse parce que c'était sa mère qui venait le chercher à l'école, du moins quand elle n'oubliait pas. Des caprices et des tours qu'il avait joués aux baby-sitters que Martha engageaient, des remontrances qu'il subissait quand sa mère rentrait et qu'il avait encore fait fuir une énième jeune femme prête à le garder pendant des soirées entières. A travers ce livre, j'avais l'impression de vivre ce que Rick décrivait, d'être sur place pendant l'action. Bien sûr je savais ce qu'était l'absence d'un proche, j'avais subi le manque de ma mère lorsqu'elle était morte. Mais moi j'avais eu toute ma jeunesse, toute mon enfance pour profiter de son amour maternel. Rick n'avait pas eu cette chance, il avait vécu et grandi avec une mère célibataire qui n'était pas toujours des plus présentes pour lui, il subissait les moqueries de ses camarades et les regards lourds qu'il voyait posés sur sa mère dans la rue quand elle se promenait avec lui. Je tournais la page pour arriver sur un nouveau chapitre. Castle entrait dans l'adolescence à présent. Et dès la lecture des premières lignes, mon cœur se serra. Il ne parlait plus du manque de son père à présent, il parlait de la haine qu'il lui vouait. La colère qu'il soit parti, qu'il ait laissé sa mère seule, qu'il l'ait abandonné.

_« Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu pour être parti, pour nous avoir laissés seuls tous les deux ? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu jamais enquis de revoir ma mère, pourquoi ne sais-tu rien de mon existence ? Ma mère a beaucoup pleuré ton absence, je la voyais fondre en larme seule dans le salon lorsque j'étais petit. C'est donc qu'elle t'a aimé, que vous avez eu un passé tous les deux. Quel être infâme es-tu pour l'avoir abandonnée de la sorte, seule et enceinte ? Tu ne vois pas le regard des gens sur elle, tu ne vois pas comme elle est jugée. Ma mère est une femme merveilleuse, et toi, qu'es-tu pour l'avoir oublié ? »_

J'avais une boule à la gorge à la lecture des mots si durs que Castle avait couché sur papier. Il était sincère, vrai, et c'était ce qui m'émouvait. Je parcourus le livre encore et encore, arrivant soudain à un chapitre qui me fit souffler de soulagement. Dans ce chapitre, qui était au milieu du romain, les mots de Castle étaient plus doux, je reconnaissais là son style présent. Je commençais ma lecture et au bout de quelques lignes, je compris de quoi il s'agissait. Il parlait d'Alexis, l'être qui l'avait sauvé de toute cette haine. En devenant père à son tour, Rick n'avait plus de haine à consacrer à son père qu'il ne retrouverait certainement jamais. Tous ses sentiments convergeaient vers son bébé, sa fille. Je lus tout le mal qu'il avait eu pour se faire à l'idée qu'il était père à son tour, tous les regrets qu'il avait de ne pas avoir pu assister aux échographies et à l'accouchement sous la demande de Meridith. Et toute la fierté qu'il avait envers son enfant. Je tournais la page, arrivant à un nouveau chapitre et de nouveau je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, peinée. Je lus toute sa peine lorsqu'il rentra un soir pour trouver Meridith dans les bras d'un autre homme dans leur propre lit. Non pas qu'il était amoureux d'elle, ce qui semblait ne pas être le cas à en lire les lignes qui se présentaient sous mes yeux, mais c'était surtout toute sa peur pour sa fille qui était dominante. Il avait tellement peur de perdre sa garde, de ne plus la voir et de ne plus avoir cet unique être qui le faisait aller totalement bien. Heureusement, Meridith ne demanda pas la garde au divorce et il obtint la garde exclusive de son enfant. Alexis avait alors deux ans. C'est à cette période-là qu'il acheta le loft, cherchant un nouveau foyer pour sa famille.

_« Je me souviens qu'un jour, je m'étais levé tôt comme toujours pour préparer le biberon au chocolat d'Alexis accompagné d'un petit gâteau et d'un carré de chocolat comme elle aimait, et j'étais monté lui apporter son plateau lorsque j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque. Elle n'était pas dans son petit lit comme tous les matins. Complètement affolé et pris de panique je l'ai cherchée partout, avant de découvrir qu'elle s'était simplement assoupie dans mon lit lorsque j'étais descendu préparer le petit déjeuner. C'était la première frayeur aussi intense de toute ma vie, et à cet instant j'ai su que jamais je n'allais cesser de veiller sur ma fille car elle était toute ma raison de vivre à présent. »_

Cette fois-ci, je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier légèrement. En lisant ce passage, sur Alexis et leur vie tous les deux, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer notre futur, si un jour nous décidions d'avoir un enfant. Serait-il le même père aimant et attentionné envers notre enfant ? Est-ce qu'il serait prêt à recommencer en sachant que j'étais une personne émotionnellement fragile ? Bien sûr mes mêmes craintes revenaient tout le temps, et c'était à cet instant que je savais que Rick et moi avions quelque chose en commun : une plaie à penser, due à la perte d'un parent bien trop tôt. Rick avait comblé ce vide par la naissance de sa fille, serais-ce pareil pour moi ?

Je terminais le livre, mais ne le refermais pas. Je le gardais sur mes genoux, ouvert à ce passage qui m'avait tant bouleversée. Perdue dans mes pensées, je fis un bond de surprise quand je sentis les lèvres de Rick se poser sur ma tempe.

_ Katie, ça va ? S'enquit-il, une barre d'anxiété sur le front. Tu as lu mon livre ?

Je tournais mon visage vers lui, tentant tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans mes émotions.

_ Oui, ça va. Je l'ai fini, Rick.

Il me sonda du regard, posant sa main sur la mienne.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors… je t'aime. Et je suis… vraiment bouleversée que tu m'aies fait lire ça. Rick, je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire sur ton père. Je comprends ce manque, mais je ne l'ai pas vécu depuis ma naissance. J'ai tendance à oublier que tu as grandi sans père, tu vois, tant tu en es un formidable. Et j'ai aussi tendance à oublier que parfois tu peux souffrir de ce manque. Je me sens… égoïste d'être mal à cause de ma mère alors que tu vis la même chose.

_ C'est différent, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de moi. Je n'ai pas connu mon père. Hors toi, tu connaissais ta mère qui était une personne formidable. Et ça, ça rend le manque encore plus fort. Moi, mon père était le pire des salauds. Je ne le savais pas, jusqu'à quelques mois auparavant. Maintenant je sais que je n'ai plus à être peiné de la sorte. Ma mère à fait ce qu'il fallait pour me protéger, et elle a eu raison. Tout valait le coup. Kate, un enfant… tu ferais tout pour ton enfant. Et j'ai tenu à ce qu'Alexis ait la meilleure vie possible. Tu sais, elle aussi a grandi sans sa mère dans un certain sens. C'est l'unique point sur lequel j'ai failli.

Je serais ses doigts dans les miens.

_ Tu n'y pouvais rien, Rick. Meridith n'est pas… Pas vraiment la mère idéale, d'après ce que tu m'en dis. C'est peut-être mieux pour Alexis qu'elle n'ait pas eu cette mère-là, qu'être déçue de sa mère.

Il me sourit.

_ Tu as sûrement raison.

Un petit silence s'installa entre nous deux.

_ Kate ?

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce que ça t'a rassurée ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, surprise.

_ Rassurée ?

_ Je sais qu'avoir un enfant, pour toi, c'était une peur. Peur de mal faire, peur que la perte de ta mère ait changé quelque chose en toi.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, totalement surprise par sa phrase. Je n'avais jamais exprimé cette peur à voix haute, encore moins devant Rick. Comment avait-il su tout ça ?

_ Rick, comment… ?

_ Kate, je te côtoie depuis 4 ans maintenant. Je te connais.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Décidément dans des moments comme celui-ci, Rick était ma bouée de secours, mon oxygène pour ne pas me noyer dans mes propres craintes. Et c'était ce qui me faisait l'aimer autant.

_ Rick ?

_ Hum ?

_ Je t'aime.

* * *

><p><em>Oui bon en ce moment je fais dans la guimauve power hein.. je sais ^^ J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé, et promis, plus d'action dans les chapitres à venir ! <em>

_XOXO_


	40. Chapter 40

_Bonjour à tous ! Alors oui me revoilà sur cette fic ! Finalement croyez-moi c'est pas si facile de gérer deux fics en même temps lol..._**  
><strong>

_Alors j'avoue avoir eu une agréable surprise, en effet alors que je n'avais eu que quelques reviews suite à mon post sur "Quand Kate Beckett transforme un problème en solution" j'ai eu ma boite mail inondée de reviews sur celle-ci. Merci ! je commençais à penser qu'elle ne vous intéressait plus._

_Tout de suite je passe aux remerciements individuels !_

**Audrey 1986 : Merci beaucoup !**

**Solealuna : Je sais que tu aimes ce qui est mignon ! PS : fais attention à ta correction automatique *fou rire***

**Gillesinlove : Oops désolée pour les fautes. Merci :D T'es cro gentil.**

**ThaleX : Oula ben non faut pas pleurer voyons.. voici la suite !**

**Camlapro : lol une amatrice de guimauve, on est deux :D Merci beaucoup !**

**Lacritique : heureusement que je ne te fais pas fuir ^^ Oui ça pose certaines choses, certaines choses dont Kate avait besoin selon moi... Merci !**

**DrWeaver : Merci beaucoup ! lol les mini Caskett, ils vont attendre encore un petit peu... mais qui sait ? **

**Manooon : Merci :D**

**flo974 : Club des guimauves power ^^ merci !**

**Guest : oui je suis d'accord, vive la guimauve ! :p merci !**

**Bloups : Mdr merci de cet engouement ^^**

**Castlefan : Voici la suite ;) merci !**

**adrian009 : Merci beaucoup ^^ de toujours suivre et de toujours commenter!**

**Stanaddict : Oui on met souvent du temps à me comprendre ^^ Merci beaucoup en tout cas !**

**Questche : Pas de soucis, on ne peut pas toujours avoir un roman à sortir et je sais de quoi je parle ;) merci !**

**Caskett-Tiva : Oh une nouvelle lectrice *danse de la joie* Wahou merci de ce gros pavé et de cet engouement, wahou ^^ (que dire d'autre ?) Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise autant, et que de compliments tu vas me faire rougir lol. Merci encore, et voilà la suite ^^  
>PS : tu es fan de Tiva aussi ? :D<strong>

**Guest (2) : Merci, c'est trop gentil le "comme d'habitude" ^^ **

**Caro : Contente que tu l'aies aimé et voici la suite :)**

**RadioJAJA : Oh ma coupine. ^^ Contente que tu aimes les chamallows, me tueras-tu quand tu apprendras que je n'en ai jamais mangé? xD Oui l'action arrive à grand pas, mouahah. J'essayerai d'accéder à ta demande du tease *note sur un calepin pour ne pas oublier parce qu'à une mémoire de poisson rouge* Mais moi je suis sûre que tu peux continuer les pavés tu sembles vraiment bien partie lol. merci ;)**

**doukiwhite : Oh un/une nouveau/nouvelle lecteur/lectrice^^ oui trop mignon le petit garçon, c'est le fils de Kate et Rick dans le futur :p non je blague hein je viens d'inventer ça ^^ Oui Kate est une parfaite seconde mère pour Alexis et oui je suis sadique assez souvent *visage d'ange*  
><span>doukiwithe (2)<span> : Lol merci beaucoup, j'adore le petit message innocent : "le M c'est bien aussi" ^^. Un indice : il y en a un peu dans ce chap :p**

**liliyxxx : Wahou tous les chaps d'un coup tu as du courage lol. Merci beaucoup :)**

**virg05 : lol tu as raison ça fait plus d'un coup à lire ;) Oui Rick s'est confié sur ce coup là et Kate ne l'aime qu'encore plus ! Merci !**

**Romane29w : Wahou tu as du courage aussi, je t'admire ^^ Merci beaucoup !**

Bon vous l'aurez compris merciiii à tous !

Sur ce j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse à votre lecture. ENJOY !

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate.<strong>

Je me baladais tranquillement sur la terrasse, un verre de jus de fruits à la main. Soupirant, je regardais la mer s'échouer sur le sable, mouillant le sable avant de se retirer et de recommencer inlassablement le même mouvement. Je fermais les yeux en laissant le vent caresser mon visage et faire voleter mes cheveux. C'était notre dernière matinée aux Hamptons.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick. <strong>

Je posais les valises dans l'entrée du loft, soupirant en couvrant du regard mon salon qui n'avait pas été habité depuis deux semaines. J'étais partagé entre le contentement de rentrer, et la tristesse que nos petites vacances en amoureux soient finis. Nous avions dit au revoir à Jim et mère qui étaient allés chez Jim, tandis qu'Alexis préférait passer la journée avec Ashley pour leur dernier jour de vacances. Nous avions donc le dimanche pour nous, pour profiter de notre dernier jour. Je me tournais vers Kate qui elle aussi regardait le salon avec un œil surpris.

_ Tu as quitté le loft il y a deux semaines et le ménage est fait ?

Je souris, pensant que Kate avait réellement des réactions typiquement féminines parfois.

_ Femme de ménage, Kate…

_ Je me disais aussi…

Elle se tourna vers moi et m'entoura de ses bras, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Je penchais légèrement la tête, quémandant un baiser. Elle approcha ses lèvres des miennes et elles se rencontrèrent doucement.

_ On a tout l'après-midi non ? Dit-elle contre mes lèvres en m'entraînant vers ma chambre.

_ Oui, il semblerait…

Je me tus tandis qu'elle continuait à déposer plusieurs petits baisers sur ma bouche, faisant attention à son parcours tandis qu'elle reculait. Lorsque ses jambes butèrent contre le lit, elle se laissa basculer en m'entraînant et je ris contre sa bouche avant de rouler pour ne pas l'écraser. Nous étions tous les deux face à face sur le flanc, elle me regardait passionnément de ses yeux émeraude. Je levais la main pour caresser tendrement sa joue, et elle avança la tête de façon à pouvoir capturer mes lèvres dans un nouveau baiser. Avide de sa bouche je quémandais le passage de ma langue et elle me l'autorisa rapidement. J'explorais cette grotte de sensations en fermant les yeux pour laisser les sens m'envahir, me faisant tourner la tête comme à chaque fois qu'elle m'embrassait. Sa main glissa sur mon torse, et elle défit un à un les boutons de la chemise bordeaux que je portais, laissant ses longs doigts me dénuder avec minutie. Je frissonnais lorsqu'elle posa sa main frêle sur mon torse, chaude et douce. Je posais la mienne par-dessus, caressant ses doigts et m'attardais sur son annulaire. Je ne sus dire si elle le remarqua, mais je regardais ce long doigt fin en me demandant si un jour, elle accepterai de m'épouser. Il était vrai que mes deux précédents mariages n'étaient pas un exemple et je ne voulais pas refaire une autre erreur. Cependant Kate n'était pas une erreur, et c'était la chose dont j'étais le plus certain.

_ Rick ? S'enquit la déesse brune qui se tenait devant moi lorsque mon silence se fit long.

_ Oui, désolée Kate, j'étais dans mes pensées.

J'appréciais qu'elle ne me pose pas de questions, je n'aurais pas pu lui mentir sur un sujet si important pour nous deux et je n'avais pas envie de la brusquer et de risquer de la voir se refermer complètement. J'avais mis tant de temps à détruire cette carapace qu'elle avait bâtie en elle. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter outre mesure de nouveau, je prenais sa main et la portais à ma joue pour l'intimer à m'embrasser. Elle ne se fit pas prier lorsqu'elle comprit le message, et de nouveau plongea sur mes lèvres. Je souris contre sa bouche, en quelques minutes seulement ses baisers m'avaient manqués, j'avais l'impression d'être accro à cette femme si merveilleuse. Elle me surprenait toujours un peu plus. Cependant elle ne resta pas inactive, je sentis sa main quitter ma joue et quelques secondes après je sursautais de surprise en ouvrant vivement les yeux pour tomber dans les siens, rieurs. Je baissais les yeux vers sa main qui venait de faire sauter le bouton de mon jean qui commençait à être inconfortable avec mon envie grandissante. Elle se pencha encore une fois sur moi mais au lieu de m'embrasser elle passa ses lèvres dans mon cou pour aspirer ma peau entre ses lèvres, me tirant des grognements de contentement. Je sentais que sa main ne restait pas inactive et bientôt ma braguette fut descendue et je dus lever les fesses pour qu'elle fasse glisser le pantalon sur mes cuisses. Arrivé à mi cuisses elle stoppa sa descente et caressa savamment mon membre par-dessus le dessus de mon sous-vêtement, faisant monter le désir d'un cran encore si c'était possible. Je soufflais tandis qu'elle continuait ses baisers sur la peau fine de mon cou, une mèche de ses cheveux soyeux tomba sur mon front, m'enivrant des vapeurs délicieuses de son shampoing à la cerise. Elle se redressa, stoppant ses caresses et s'asseyant sur le matelas elle retira d'une manière si aguicheuse son chemisier que je grognais en me mettant sur le dos pour pouvoir mieux profiter du spectacle. Elle glissa ses mains dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutient gorge, le laissant tomber sur le sol, avant de se lever et de s'occuper de son jean. Elle ne garda que son string, un magnifique bout de satin noir sur lequel je louchais outrageusement. Taquine, elle souleva la jambe pour m'enjamber, s'asseyant sur le haut de mes cuisses faisant attention à ne pas s'asseoir sur mon désir déjà très présent. Je regardais ce corps parfait au-dessus de moi jusqu'à m'en brûler les yeux, pensant que je ne pouvais décidément pas m'habituer à cette vision et ne pourrais visiblement jamais. Elle se pencha, laissant les pointes de ses cheveux chatouiller mon torse imberbe et je retenais mon souffle tandis qu'elle posait une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ensuite elle descendit le long de mon corps bouillant d'impatience pour elle, et je retenais mon souffle tandis que j'anticipais l'action qu'elle désirait m'administrer.

_ Kate…

_ Shhhht.

J'enfonçais ma tête dans les oreiller tandis que je gardais un œil sur elle lorsque de sa main elle sortit mon membre de mon boxer. Je frissonnais de plaisir lorsque de sa main elle commença à m'attiser, faisant défiler un arc en ciel de couleurs devant mes yeux. Je posais ma main sur sa main libre qui était toujours sur mon torse, la caressant tendrement, et lorsqu'elle remplaça sa main par sa bouche j'étouffais un pur gémissement de plaisir. Je luttais pour garder les yeux ouverts tant elle me faisait de l'effet, et malgré le fait que nous nous étions unis la veille j'avais dû me contenir dans la voiture lorsqu'avec sa petite robe elle m'avait exposé ses jambes si parfaites, fines et élancées que j'avais eu envie d'embrasser tout le long du trajet. Cependant si à l'allée elle s'était assoupie, cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas sombré dans les bras de Morphée (j'en aurais été jaloux !) et avait profité de mon self contrôle. Arrivés à New York elle n'était plus en mode chaudière, semblant plutôt regretter nos petites vacances et arrivés ici nous avions laissé cours à notre passion.

_ Kate… grondais-je d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir. Kate…

Elle arrêta sa caresse, se redressant avec un petit sourire éblouissant et vint cueillir mes lèvres.

_ Rick je te veux.

Je ne la laissais pas répéter, la faisant basculer sur le lit. Avec quelques mouvements comiques je réussissais à retirer mon pantalon et mon boxer sans quitter le lit et par conséquent le corps chaud et quasi nu de Kate dans mes bras, me recouchant sur elle et frottant nos envies malgré le tissus gênant que portait encore la jeune femme dans mes bras.

_ Kate ?

_ Mmm oui.

Elle se défit de moi quelques secondes pour pouvoir retirer son dernier sous vêtement, et revint vers moi pour se blottir contre moi, désireuse de caresses. Je posais ma main sur son épaule, la caressant avec douceur la faisant frissonner, traçais une ligne imaginaire entre ses seins avant de me pencher pour prendre un de ses tétons dans ma bouche, l'aspirant et mettant suffisamment de pression pour qu'elle souffle mon prénom dans un râle magnifique. La sentant se faire impatiente contre moi, je me détachais et lui sourit. Depuis deux mois nous ne mettions plus de préservatifs, nous nous étions enfin décidés à faire un test. Certes au bout de 8 mois c'était plutôt long, mais Kate ne s'était jamais décidée lors de ses relations à long terme à arrêter de se protéger de cette façon. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas folle amoureuse de l'amant ou le blocage qu'elle avait à propos des relations amoureuses devaient y faire, mais lorsque je lui avais proposé elle avait accepté sans broncher. Nous avions fait des tests pour nous assurer que c'était sans danger et avions commencé à faire l'amour sans protection. Cela rajoutait du plaisir pour nous deux, l'osmose de l'acte semblant encore plus intense si c'était possible. C'est quelques semaines après que j'avais appris que c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait confiance à un homme au point de ne pas mettre de préservatifs.  
>Kate me tira de mes réflexions en murmurant mon prénom, me demandant de nous unir. Je caressais sa cuisse de ma main, et elle l'écarta légèrement pour que je me mette entre elles. Je guidais mon membre en elle doucement et elle soupira d'aise lorsque je fus totalement ancré, posant ses mains dans mon dos et fermant les yeux. Je posais ma tête dans son cou pour suçoter son lobe d'oreille, je sentais sa respiration sur ma clavicule et elle passa ses ongles le long de ma colonne vertébrale me faisant frissonner d'une façon merveilleuse. Je commençais à bouger doucement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à ma taille et à mon intrusion, et petit à petit ses respirations s'accompagnèrent de soupirs puis de gémissements de plaisir tandis que j'accélérais mon rythme.<p>

_Rick, gémit-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Je me redressais pour plonger sur ses lèvres, véritable appel à la luxure à elles toutes seules. Tandis que nos langues se rejoignaient dans un ballet doux et passionné à la fois, un bruit brisa notre nébuleuse de plaisir.

_ Fuck ! Grogna Kate en rompant le baiser, levant les yeux au ciel pendant que je stoppais mes pénétrations qui étaient devenues passionnées.

_ Kate c'est ton téléphone… laisse sonner, ça peut attendre 1 heure il est mort de toute façon.

Elle haussa un sourcil et je fis une tête d'enfant de 5 ans pour qu'elle ne me frappe pas, ou pire me prive de ses divins baisers. Je la sentis bouger sous moi et abattu je suis que rien ne pourrait la retenir à présent. Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et prit son téléphone.

_ Beckett ?

Il y eut un petit silence et son visage se fit plus sérieux.

_ D'accord… on arrive.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers moi. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Kate reprit le dessus sur Beckett.

_ Je suis désolée Rick… j'aurais aimé passer le dimanche avec toi.

_ C'est rien, dis-je en me levant et cherchant du regard mon boxer. Boulot…

Elle me fit un baiser pour me remercier de ma patience, et nous filâmes sous la douche.

* * *

><p>L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Kate et moi et nous entrâmes dans le commissariat d'un pas rapide. Kate semblait un peu nerveuse. En effet, le coup de fil qu'elle avait reçu était d'Esposito, la prévenant qu'un nouveau capitaine allait prendre la tête du 12ème. Je savais qu'après Keteller, Kate aurait beaucoup de mal à laisser quelqu'un prendre les rênes de Montgomery sans se méfier, et ce même si le nouveau capitaine n'appréciait pas l'état d'esprit de la détective. Ce fut donc nerveux que j'entrais avec Kate dans le bureau, refermant derrière moi. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je me retournais, de voir Kate figée devant la femme se tenant derrière le bureau. J'allais intervenir, faire le pitre pour que la nouvelle capitaine détourne son regard de Kate qui la fixait carrément, mais la jeune femme fut plus rapide que moi.<p>

_ Katherine Beckett, commença la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

_ Rachel Cox, répondit Kate sur le même ton.

Elles se regardèrent pendant quelques instants un petit sourire aux lèvres, et finalement ce fut une nouvelle fois la prénommée Rachel qui prit la parole :

_ Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Kate.

_ Moi aussi. Ça fait longtemps.

_ Trop longtemps.

Kate se tourna vers moi, et devant mon regard perdu, m'expliqua :

_ Rick je te présente Rachel Cox. C'était mon entraineur à l'académie de police. On a bossé ensemble pendant deux ans avant que Royce ne m'entraîne individuellement.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la capitaine.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu avais bifurqué dans cette voie. Je crois me rappeler que tu avais des doutes sur ton futur professionnel ?

_ En effet. Tu dois te rappeler les problèmes que j'avais au niveau privé. Alors j'ai finalement continué sur cette voie-là, j'ai attendu que Royce t'emmène pour décider de changer de voie. Tu es sans conteste la meilleure élève que j'ai eu, et je ne me voyais pas reprendre d'autres élèves après. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te suivre dans ton parcours professionnel, et je l'ai toujours fait en quelques sortes, je lis les journaux. Parfois je souris en lisant des articles, je retrouve la Kate fugueuse et vivace que j'ai entraînée.

Kate sourit discrètement.

_ Je ne suis plus réellement la même tu sais, dit Kate en jetant un subtil coup d'œil vers moi mais qui ne m'échappa pas.

_ J'ai cru comprendre, oui, dit Rachel en me jetant un regard puis en se tournant de nouveau vers Beckett.

_ Et donc tu es devenue capitaine d'équipe, conclut Kate. Tu n'as pas peur de la paperasse ? La taquina-t-elle.

_ Contrairement à toi, Kate, je n'ai jamais eu peur d'un simple petit bout de papier !

Leur échange était léger et elles semblaient contentes de se revoir. Quant à moi, cette nouvelle m'enleva un poids de la poitrine. Effectivement, le commissariat semblait sous de bonnes mains à présent. Cette Rachel semblait savoir à qui elle avait affaire à propos de Kate, elle avait connu la Beckett sauvage en soif de vengeance qui avait perdu sa mère et cherchait vengeance. Mais maintenant ce n'était plus la même personne, et elle avait déjà l'air de le déceler.

_ Je suis heureuse que tu prennes la tête de cette équipe, confia Kate en s'avançant vers moi.

Elle tourna ensuite la tête pour croiser mes yeux et me fit un sourire presque indécelable.

_ Tu dois sûrement avoir reçu un coup de fil du maire, à propos de Castle ? S'enquit-elle.

Le capitaine sourit, nous regardant tour à tour.

_ En effet. Cependant… il ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez ensembles, tous les deux.

Kate se figea de surprise, et me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_ Heu… à vrai dire il n'est pas au courant… Que Castle et moi… enfin ce n'est pas vraiment officiel.

Rachel fronça les sourcils, et s'enquit :

_ Mais vous préférez garder ça secret ? Parce que désolée si je vous parais impolie mais… vous n'êtes pas vraiment discrets. Il y a des signes entre vous deux qui ne trompent pas.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque, tandis que Kate se mordillait la lèvre, embarrassée et ne sachant quoi répondre.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, nous rassura la nouvelle capitaine en s'asseyant à son bureau. Je ne dirais rien au maire… Je pense qu'il a mieux à faire que de s'occuper des potins du poste de police. Je suppose que le commissariat est au courant seulement ?

_ Oui, répondit Kate en se détendant un petit peu.

_ Pas de problèmes. Par contre, Beckett…

_ Oui Madame ?

_ Que la vie privée n'empiète pas sur le travail.

Beckett hocha la tête, et confiante la capitaine baissa les yeux vers des documents recouvrant son bureau.

_ Bon sur ce, ravi de vous avoir vu tous les deux et d'avoir pu échanger quelques mots. J'ai encore de l'administratif à remplir, vous m'excuserez…

Hochant la tête je me dirigeais vers la porte tandis que Kate me suivait.

_ Café ? Proposais-je à ma belle sans lui laisser le temps d'aller nulle part une fois que nous fûmes sortis.

_ Je veux bien oui.

Alors je me dirigeais vers la salle de détente pour nous faire des cafés, je vis Kate sourire lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur le bureau du capitaine.  
>Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, Florian Keteller ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir dans quelques mois.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bon voilà voilà ! Retour à la vie réelle un peu précipitamment mais l'action arrive mes amis ! J'espère que le programme vous plaît, et surtout que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai envisagé une perspective de suite pour cette fiction et j'en ai discuté avec Solealuna et Gillesinlove (ne les torturez pas ils ne divulgueront rien ^^). Donc le futur se met un peu en place dans ma tête, et en attendant je vais aller écrire la suite de "Quand Kate Beckett transforme un problème en solution" parce que deux semaines, c'est beaucoup !<em>

_Je vous fait de gros bisous _

_XOXO_


	41. Chapter 41

_Bonj... *souffle sur la poussière ayant envahie la fiction* Bonjour à tous ! Ohlala j'ai honte d'avoir tant tardé pour vous pondre ce chapitre... _

_Pour ma défense j'ai été malade comme je le disais sur mon autre fiction, et j'ai trouvé en cours d'Italien (oui l'inspiration arrive pas toujours quand on le voudrait lol) de quoi nous faire un nouvelle enquête ! Mais ce n'est pas tout, l'inspiration n'est pas revenue comme ça, j'avais l'enquête toute préparée au crayon à papier derrière mon cours mais il fallait la commencer... Enfin bref je vous raconte un peu ma vie là je vais arrêter ^^_

_Donc j'ai commencé l'enquête, enfin un peu d'action ça va vous faire du bien je pense de ne plus être englués dans la guimauve ! ^^ mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous réserve encore des surprises côté Caskett.. niark niark niark... _

_Je passe tout de suite aux remerciements, vous avez été adorables surtout les harceleurs (qui se reconnaîtront ! ^^) ! Merci mille fois vous êtes trop gentils._

**Guest : (Solealuna) Sérieux Luna CONNECTE TOI bon dieu ^^ on s'achète pas un appareil technologique pour mal s'en servir hein :p Non, pas de petit orgasme avant le boulot, je suis sadique, mouahah. Je t'adooore aussi, merci ma ju' :3**

**Manooon : Voici la suite, merci !**

**BigBoss87 : "madame" non mais je suis encore pas mariée, donc Mademoiselle ça me va :p et ce même si des féministes viennent nous embêter avec leurs bêtises ^^ Lol on interrompt pas le Caskett, et BEN SI ! Parce que je suis sadique. Mdr. Voici la suite tant attendue ^^ Merci beaucoup en tout cas :) **

**Gillesinlove : Tu sais très bien que quand je veux je fais pas du Nano :p Les moments de complicité arrivent, et, oh, merci pour tous ces compliments grand maître :D Marchiii **

**ThaleX : Merci beaucoup ! Oui il fallait qu'elle casse le moment x) Voici la suite !**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup !**

**flo974 : Oui, j'ai des petites poussées de sadisme parfois... oui cette fois après le capitaine psychopathe, ils sont enfin tranquilles, OUF ^^ Voilà la suite ! Merci !**

**Lacritique : Ouiiiii je suis looongue je sais... J'ai honte ! Meuuh oui on peut lui faire confiance, ils ont déjà eu des problèmes avec les capitaines ils vont peut-être enfin être tranquilles lol.. enfin.. Les ennuis ne viennent pas que de l'intérieur.. mouahaha! La suite de "Quand KB..." a été postée, et le chapitre 9 est en cours d'écriture :D ! Merci !**

**Audrey 1986 : Merci beaucoup ! :) Voici la suite !**

**Camlapro : Oui je sais je suis sadique.. Heuuu mais ils nous ont fait attendre 4 longues années ;) Merci !**

**doukiwhite : Merci beaucoup :D Voici la suite ! PS : on aime tous Kate en mode chaudière ;)**

**virg05 : 800 ème, wahou je pensais tellement pas arriver jusque là ! je suis trop émue là ^^ Oui les anecdotes tiens j'y avais pas pensé, niark niark ! Non pas de beau dimanche en perspective mais bientôt peut-être :) Merci beaucoup !**

**Castlefan : Merci ^^ Oui Kate a le chic pour tout gâcher :p **

**DrWeaver : Merci beaucoup ! Oui dur, le retour de vacances.. ^^**

**Castle-BB156-Bones : Oui j'ai bien aimé écrire ce passage là aussi ;) Merci beaucoup, voici la suite !**

**Guest (2) : Merciiii :D **

**Caskett-Tiva (x3 ^^) : Merci beaucoup pour tous les beaux compliments dans tes reviews ! ^^ J'aimais moi aussi beaucoup le Tiva mais il se passe rien entre eux alors j'ai décroché :( J'avais écrit plein de fics sur le tiva faudrait que je les retrouve ! Tu me fais très plaisir avec tes reviews en tout cas ;) Et merci pour le harcèlement ^^ Pour le résumé : Ils ont passé des vacances dans les Hamptons avec Jim/Martha et Alexis/Ashley, maintenant ils sont rentrés et de retour à la vie réelle mais ils se trouvent interrompus alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour par la nouvelle capitaine qui est arrivée, et qui est une ancienne amie de Kate :) Voilà voilà ^^ Merci beaucoup encore une fois !**

**Stanaddict : Wahou, tant d'enthousiasme, c'est touchant :'3 Par contre je ne connais pas du tout la fiction dont tu parles et je ne me permettrais pas de copier le scénario ! :) Merci beaucoup en tout cas, c'est tes reviews qui déchirent ^^ **

**Caro : merci beaucoup ! Oui retour brutal les pauvres ^^ Voilà la suite, à toi d'en juger :) **

**Quetsche : Oui j'aime te torturer, parce que j'adore tes reviews ;) Merci en tout cas pour ces compliments, en effet Gilles a été d'une grande aide pour l'enquête et je l'en remercie encore :) **

**adrian009 : Oui très brutal le retour à la réalité lol je suis sadique :$ Voilà la suite, merci !**

**Aurelyse : Merci beaucoup :D quel courage ^^ la voilà la suite!**

**rebecca . labelle . 104 : Wahou ! 3ème fois, et tu survis? ^^ merci de tout cet engouement en tout cas hein ça me fait plaisir ^^ Voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira toujours autant en tout cas ! **

_Donc voilà pour tout les remerciements, j'espère que l'écriture se fera plus facile maintenant même si je dois absolument bosser quand même parce que j'ai des examens dans deux semaines. Pour ce qui est de la suite de "Quand Kate Beckett transforme un problème en solution" pour ceux qui la suivent elle est en cours d'écriture :) ! _

_Voilà sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et merci encore ! _

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick :<strong>

Je m'asseyais à ma chaise, tandis que Kate faisait le tour de son bureau pour s'asseoir à son tour sur la sienne. Elle la fit rouler pour se rapprocher de son bureau et posa les mains sur le clavier, caressant les touches du bout des doigts.

_ Alors maintenant on fait quoi ? Demandais-je en jetant un œil à la cafetière dans la salle de repos.

_ Et bien, répondit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux soyeux, je vais faire de la paperasse et toi tu vas encore m'observer pendant des heures d'une manière assez étrange…

Elle me fit un sourire taquin en prononçant cette phrase, et je souris.

_ Par contre, Kate ?

_ Oui ?

Je désignais mon col de l'index, essayant de lui faire comprendre que son cou était parsemé de petites marques témoins de nos moments d'amour. Me jetant un regard mi-assassin mi-amusé, elle plaqua sa paume contre sa peau avant de rabattre une mèche pour les camoufler.

_ Mieux ? S'enquit-elle.

Je levais la main pour rabattre moi-même un peu de cheveux supplémentaires avant d'hocher la tête.

_ C'est bon.

Elle appuya sur le bouton pour allumer son ordinateur, et nous contemplâmes tous deux l'écran qui s'allumait. Les ordinateurs du commissariat n'étaient pas des plus performants, ils devaient avoir quelques années déjà devant eux aussi ils mettaient au moins cinq bonnes minutes à être complètement allumés.

_ Kate tu es obligée de rester ? On est dimanche tu sais…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Avec un regard désolé elle décrocha, prononçant le mot que je n'aimais pas entendre dans des moments pareils :

_ Beckett.

Il y eut un petit silence et elle prit un bout de papier qui trainait dans son tiroir pour y griffonner une adresse.

_ Très bien, on arrive tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha tandis que je soupirais, et se levant elle héla Ryan et Esposito.

_ Ryan, Espo, on a un nouveau meurtre à l'angle de la 5ème. Esposito tu peux prévenir Lanie, on se retrouve tous là bas.

_ OK chef.

Les gars prirent leur affaire, et Esposito s'empara de son téléphone pour prévenir Lanie tandis que je me levais à mon tour pour emboiter le pas à Kate.

_ J'aurais bien aimé prendre un café avant de partir, soupira cette dernière en me lançant un regard désespéré.

* * *

><p>Le trajet en voiture avait été très silencieux, comme souvent lorsqu'une enquête interrompait nos moments intimes de la sorte. Soit, cette fois ce n'était pas réellement l'enquête qui nous avait perturbés mais c'était tout comme, et la tension sexuelle régnant entre nous deux était telle qu'à des moments pareils chaque conversation dérivait vers des sous-entendus qui nous chauffaient tous les deux à blanc. Hors nous n'avions pas besoin de ça, et par respect pour le futur cadavre que nous allions rencontrer il était préférable que nous nous taisions. J'avais insisté pour que Kate s'arrête à un Starbucks sur la route, étant donné que nous avions tous les deux besoin de notre dose de caféine dans un moment pareil. Elle avait finalement accepté et c'est avec le gobelet entre les jambes qu'elle conduisait. Je lorgnais sur le gobelet si bien placé, rêvant pour la première fois de ma vie d'être un récipient en plastique tout droit sorti de chez Starbucks, et c'est avec un sourire que je me rappelais avoir écrit une scène de la sorte incluant Nikki dans mon deuxième Nikki Heat, « mise à nu ».<p>

_ Ne rêve pas Castle, je ne vais pas piler devant un coyote et renverser du café sur mon jean, qui deviendra alors miraculeusement transparent et moulant…

Je relevais la tête vers Kate en faisant des gros yeux. Elle ne me regardait pas, continuant imperturbable à conduire en direction du lieu du meurtre, cependant un petit sourire fier ornait ses divines lèvres.

_ Je te connais trop, dit-elle simplement en répondant à ma question silencieuse.

Je fis la moue, m'enfonçant dans mon siège pour ne pas répondre et lui donner le plaisir de me dominer verbalement encore une fois. Dans nos échanges, Kate était souvent dominante. Ou plutôt, dans notre relation, Kate était souvent dominante. Je ne parlais pas seulement de nos relations sexuelles, car malgré le fait qu'elle dominait souvent nos étreintes cela lui faisait souvent plaisir de me laisser prendre les rênes. Nos relations étaient comme ça, remplies de respect mutuel et d'échange, c'était ce qui faisait que cela marchait aussi bien entre nous deux et ce depuis plus d'un an. Mais Kate avait un caractère dominant, c'était souvent le cas dans un couple, un des protagonistes ayant ce besoin de diriger. Cela me convenant totalement je laissais ce plaisir à ma partenaire trouvant que nos rôles étaient quand même équitables. Après tout, il m'arrivait parfois dans des moments de vouloir être celui qui dirigeait et Kate me laissait faire avec respect. C'était ça, les relations humaines. Des échanges et du respect bien dosés faisant que chacun trouvait sa place dans une relation, que ce soit d'amitié, d'amour ou même de partenariat. Kate et moi avions les trois choses en même temps. Cela avait commencé par un partenariat, ensuite s'était transformé en amitié et enfin soldé par de l'amour. Et puis malgré notre relation, cet amour et cette flamme que nous entretenions nous étions toujours de très bons partenaires, ainsi que des amis fidèles.

_ Castle ? On est arrivés, m'informa Kate ayant remarqué que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Je lui souris pour l'informer que j'avais entendu et assimilé son information, défaisant ma ceinture tout en faisant attention à mon café brûlant que je tenais du bout des doigts. Je sortais de la voiture, refermais la portière et attendais ma partenaire qui fit le tour de l'auto lentement. Je laissais à Kate son rituel habituel lorsqu'elle se rendait sur un meurtre, cette façon dont elle se refermait presqu'imperceptiblement pendant quelques secondes comme pour rendre hommage au mort et se rappeler ce soir où elle avait passé ce ruban jaune pour trouver l'officier qui lui avait annoncé le meurtre de sa mère.

_ Tu viens Castle ?

J'hochais la tête, la rejoignant d'un pas rapide juste avant qu'elle ne passe le ruban jaune. Galant, je le soulevais pour qu'elle puisse continuer sa marche et c'est avec un sourire qu'elle me remercia.

_ Alors Lanie qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demanda-t-elle en arrivant près du corps, le détaillant soigneusement.

_ Une jeune femme, d'environ 35 ans. Type caucasien, brune, assez grande, je ne saurais pas te dire si elle a quelque chose de spécial.

_ D'accord, je suppose que tu en sauras plus après l'autopsie.

_ Exact.

_ Cause de la mort ? Demanda de nouveau Kate en s'agenouillant près de la victime.

Lanie souleva l'écharpe de la victime pour découvrir une plaie près du cœur, sûrement causée par un couteau avec une lame assez conséquente.

_ Au premier regard je dirais poignardée dans le cœur, mais encore une fois je préfère ne pas me fier aux apparences et te confirmer ça après l'autopsie.

_ D'accord. Merci Lanie.

_ De rien Girl !

Kate se releva, et du regard repéra Esposito et Ryan.

_ Les gars, vous avez quelque chose ?

_ On a interrogé les témoins. Là, dit Ryan en montrant une dame assez âgée recouverte d'un plaid près des officiers en uniforme, c'est la dame qui a découvert le corps tôt ce matin. C'est la gardienne de l'immeuble d'en face, elle a d'abord cru qu'elle avait fait un malaise puis a vu le sang. Elle a appelé le 911 tout de suite après.

_ D'accord. Des témoins ?

Esposito s'avança avec un petit calepin à la main.

_ J'ai interrogé tous les témoins présents, mais aucun n'a vu le meurtrier bien entendu. Comme le meurtre n'a pas été commis avec une arme à feu, il n'y a pas eu de détonation. Cependant un groupe de jeune à entendu quelqu'un crier vers 6 heures ce matin.

Kate hocha la tête, assimilant les informations.

_ Très bien, je pense qu'on a fait le maximum ici. On va attendre que Lanie nous donne une identification du corps, on rentre au commissariat.

_ Ok Boss, dirent Esposito et Ryan en cœur.

* * *

><p>_ Alors Lanie, qu'as-tu pour nous ? Demanda Kate en entrant dans la morgue.<p>

Lanie, jusqu'à lors penchée sur la jeune femme décédée, releva la tête à notre entrée.

_ Alors je vous présente Mélanie Foster, elle a 34 ans et était infirmière à l'hôpital John Kennedy.

_ Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Lanie me lança un regard désabusé et me tendit le portefeuille de la victime.

_ Elle avait une carte d'interne, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de faire des analyses ADN, ce qui m'a fait gagner un temps précieux. J'ai donc pu m'intéresser plus rapidement à la cause de la mort et tout ce qui s'y rapporte.

J'ouvris le portefeuille pour tomber sur la carte d'interne de Mélanie. Effectivement il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles, c'était bien la jeune femme étendue sur la table. Je trouvais un billet de 20 dollars, ainsi qu'une carte d'identité qui confirmait bien ce que nous avions précédemment dit. Je tendis le portefeuille à Kate tandis que Lanie continuait.

_ Alors la victime a bien été poignardée au cœur, et c'était plutôt violent.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Kate en fronçant les sourcils.

Lanie nous montra du doigt l'entaille au niveau du sein.

_ Regardez bien l'entaille. Elle est profonde, et surtout très large. C'est un couteau de boucher qui a provoqué une telle blessure.

Kate fit une légère grimace à la barbarerie qu'avait subi cette femme.

_ Mais ce n'est pas tout, continua Lanie.

Elle se retourna pour attraper un dossier sur le bord de la table vide à côté du cadavre.

_ Selon les analyses, Mélanie aurait eu un rapport sexuel juste avant sa mort.

Je me figeais, au même titre que Kate.

_ Elle a été violée ? Demanda ma partenaire avec une voix blanche.

_ Oui. Des bleus dans son vagin le confirment malheureusement. De même, elle a des entailles sur les avant-bras, ce qui est assez étrange étant donné qu'elles ont été pratiquées post mortem.

Pour imager ses dires, elle baissa le drap qui recouvrait le corps de Mélanie et souleva ses bras, découvrant des coupures le long de ses bras.

_ Votre tueur est définitivement dérangé, ajouta Lanie en jetant un coup d'œil désolé à Kate.

_ On a affaire à quelqu'un qui ne tue pas pour le plaisir, dit Kate en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas un mode opératoire choisi au hasard, c'est pensé, réfléchi.

J'approuvais ses paroles en silence, pensant au fait que cette affaire n'allait définitivement pas être un plaisir.

_ Merci pour tout, Lanie, fit Kate en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ De rien. Kate ?

_ Oui ?

_ Ne te laisse pas submerger, d'accord ?

Kate ne répondit rien, et alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour sortir je vis Lanie me lancer un regard suppliant.

_ Je la surveille, ne t'en fais pas, soufflais-je avant d'emboiter le pas à ma partenaire.

* * *

><p>_ Ryan, Esposito, vous avez quoi sur Mélanie Foster ? Demanda Kate en accrochant la photo de la victime au tableau blanc.<p>

Alors que nous étions à la morgue pour les causes de la mort, Lanie avait communiqué le nom de la victime à Ryan et Esposito qui avaient récolté un maximum d'information.

_ Alors, commença Esposito en s'approchant, posant ses fesses sur le bureau voisin de celui de Kate. Mélanie Foster, 34 ans, infirmière à l'hôpital John Kennedy. Elle n'était pas mariée, n'avait pas d'enfants, ses parents vivent à Boston et elle était fille unique.

Je déglutissais. Je n'aimais pas savoir que les parents de cette femme allaient découvrir que leur fille unique n'était plus de ce monde. Je n'imaginais pas un jour perdre Alexis, qui était mon seul et unique enfant et que j'aimais plus que tout.

_ Est-ce qu'elle avait un compagnon ?

_ Non, pas d'après ce que nous avons trouvé. Elle avait un copain avec qui elle a rompu il y a un mois. D'après sa meilleure amie que nous avons contacté, leur rupture avait été assez difficile.

Je vis du coin de l'œil que la nouvelle capitaine nous regardait. Je la vis se lever, et elle sortit de son bureau pour s'approcher de nous.

_ Nouvelle affaire ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du tableau blanc.

Ryan et Esposito parurent surpris de voir la capitaine s'investir dans l'enquête au point de venir en voir l'avancée mais Kate ne broncha pas, lui tendant le dossier sur ce qu'ils avaient à présent. Elle parcourut les pages du regard, et s'adressa à Beckett :

_ Vous avez interrogé les voisins ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Les témoins n'ont rien vu ?

_ Rien vu, ils ont entendu un bruit vers 6 heures.

_ D'accord. Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ?

_ Interroger l'ex petit copain.

La capitaine eut un petit sourire et tendit le dossier à Beckett.

_ Toujours aussi efficace à ce que je vois, Kate. J'ai une totale confiance en toi et ton équipe, et dans l'équipe j'inclus Castle bien sûr, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi. Mais vous devriez rentrer chez vous ce soir, il est bientôt 18 heures et si tu es toujours le même bourreau de travail tu es bonne pour rester jusqu'à 20 heures ici.

J'hochais la tête pour confirmer et Kate se mordilla la lèvre, ne sachant que répondre.

_ J'en étais sûre, souffla la capitaine en souriant. L'ex petit copain ne vous répondra pas à cette heure-là et vous n'avez pas de point de départ, vous devriez rentrer chez vous et profiter un peu de votre temps libre.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais comme l'impression que cette phrase nous était implicitement destinée. Notre tension sexuelle était-elle percevable à ce point ?

_ Merci Madame, firent Ryan et Esposito trop heureux de pouvoir quitter le travail sans que Kate ne leur lance un regard de désapprobation car il n'était « que » 6 heures du soir.

La capitaine nous fit un sourire et nous souhaita une bonne soirée, se retirant dans son bureau. Kate rangea le dossier dans son tiroir et je m'approchais d'elle, posant ma main sur son épaule.

_ Pas trop remuée ? Demandais-je doucement pour ne pas que tout le commissariat en profite.

_ Un peu. Mais tu sais, c'est le boulot.

J'hochais la tête, et elle posa un petit baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

_ Allez, chaton, on rentre à la maison.

* * *

><p><em>"Bottom up Kitten, we're going home!" pour ceux qui regardent Castle en direct sur ABC cette dernière phrase vous dira sûrement quelque chose ^^ <em>

_Bref, donc voilà un peu d'action qui j'espère vous plaira! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne laisse pas l'amouuuur de côté, bien au contraire vous allez avoir des surprises :) _

_Gros bisous à tous. _

_XOXO_


	42. Chapter 42

_Hello à tous ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, remarquons que je n'ai pas trop tardé ^^ _**  
><strong>

_Donc continuation de l'enquête un petit peu plus tard, pour le moment petit chap de transition avec du Caskett (a little^^) mais surtout une évolution dans une relation.. bref j'en ai déjà trop dit ;)_

_Je passe tout de suite aux remerciements :_

**Camlapro : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite.**

**Caskett-Tiva : A moitié.. j'étais clouée au lit quand même ^^ Non tu n'as pas pu me lire des fics Tiva, je n'en ai pas posté ici et n'en ai pas écrit depuis des années ^^ Lol harcèle moi tant que tu veux je ne dis pas non, j'aime être harcelée ^^ Pour ta question j'ai pas trop compris ? moi tant que tu me donnes ton avis tu peux poster avec ton facebook google twitter ou autre ça m'est égal :) Merci à toi d'être toujours présent(e) !  
>PS : Une semaine, pas deux ;)<strong>

**Stanaddict : J'espère que l'enquête le sera, interessante. ^^ La relation entre Kate et la capitaine en fait c'est un peu comme Kate et Montgomery mais de femme à femme ! Mais elles auront sûrement d'autres moments toutes les deux. Merci en tout cas :D **

**Audrey 1986 : Merci beaucoup !**

**ThaleX : Merci beaucoup ! (oui l'épisode était grandiose :D) Les scènes de pur love, ne t'en fais pas il y en aura ;)**

**DrWeaver : Merci ^^ Oui l'action arrive à petits pas mais la guimauve n'est pas prête de prendre congés x)**

**BigBoss87 : Tu es toujours si enthousiaste :D Ne t'en fais pas pour ton côté guimauve, HD est une fic principalement fluffy et le restera, donc don't worry ! Pas besoin d'Italien pour m'inspirer quand tout va bien (oh je rime :D) ;) Voilà la suite, et merci à toi !**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup ^^ ta review : top top top -oui je te pique ton expression là shame on me!- Voici la suite!**

**flo974 : Elle était juste énorme la réplique ;) Merci !**

**Lacritique : Merci à toi d'être si confiant(e) ! Voici la suite !**

**Castle-BB156-Bones : Moi aussi j'ai aimé cette scène ! je n'ai lu que jusqu'au deuxième livre malheureusement (manque de temps ^^') mais j'ai beaucoup aimé 'mise à nu'. La scène aussi est excellente ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Guest (2) : Le voici ! merci !**

**Gillesinlove : Moi et ma manie de ne jamais me relire... J'essaye de faire des chapitres plus longs ainsi que de mieux développer. Voilà le prochain chapitre et merci à toi pour ta review, relecture et tes conseils avisés.**

**Guest (3) : Merci beaucoup ! **

**emi : Merci, voilà la suite.**

**Mia-Caskett : Wahou, 41 d'une traite faut avoir du courage, merci à toi ^^ Merci pour ton compliment sur mon écriture, la suite de "quand kb.." est en cours d'écriture, j'ai eu un petit moment de blocage. Bisous !**

**adrian009**** : Merci beaucoup ! La suite, la voilà !**

**Quetsche : Pas de soucis, merci pour ta remarque honnête ^^ je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû, mais j'espère que je me rattraperai dans la suite alors :) Voila la suite, j'attends avec hâte ton avis ! ;)**

**Castlefan : Merci ^^ Le combiné action-M : voilà un chapitre bisounours et le prochain sera sérieux ^^ **

_Merci encore à vous pour tous vos avis. Vous êtes adorables. _

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate<strong>.

Je passais la porte du loft avec un soupir de libération. Lorsque de telles enquêtes se profilaient, j'avais toujours un petit coup de mou. En effet elle s'annonçait dores et déjà difficile, nous n'avions qu'un point de départ qui je le présentais n'allait pas nous mener très loin. Malgré tout, j'étais heureuse que Rachel nous ait libérés, j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps libre avec Rick avant que l'enquête ne nous prenne toutes nos soirées. Cependant, le destin semblait avoir d'autres plans pour nous.

_ Alexis ? S'étonna Rick en apercevant sa fille assise sur le canapé du salon, les yeux rougis.

Je fermais la porte soigneusement tandis que mon homme se précipitait vers sa fille pour s'enquir de son état.

_ Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Il fit le tour du canapé et s'assit à côté d'elle, prenant une de ses mains tendrement. Je restais devant la porte, ne sachant comment agir face à cette scène familiale où je me sentais de trop. Je décidais donc de les laisser discuter un peu tous les deux, de père à fille, et de me rendre dans la chambre de Rick où j'attendrais mon homme en relisant un de ses nombreux romans. J'enlevais mon manteau sans faire de bruit et l'accrochais dans l'entrée, avant de tourner les talons discrètement pour me rendre dans la chambre de Rick mais ce fut la voix d'Alexis qui me héla.

_ Kate ? Reste s'il te plaît.

Aussitôt, je consultais Rick du regard et ce dernier me rassura, me faisant signe de venir près d'eux pour discuter.

_ Je ne veux pas m'imposer, si tu as envie de parler avec ton père…

Cela ne fit pas changer d'avis la jeune femme qui se décala pour me laisser une place sur le canapé. Alors que je m'asseyais, je me figeais en la voyant se blottir contre moi tout en tenant toujours la main de son père. Je vis le sourire ému de Rick à cette scène, et passais ma main dans les cheveux de l'adolescente.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Alexis ? Demanda de nouveau Castle.

_ C'est Ashley…

Aussitôt la réaction de Rick ne se fit pas attendre comme je le présentais, sa mâchoire se contracta et son visage devint plus grave. Je retrouvais le Rick super protecteur envers sa fille et prêt à tout pour son bonheur.

_ Qu'à fait Ashley ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

_ Papa, calme-toi…

_ Je t'ai demandé ce qu'il a fait, Alexis.

Voyant que mon partenaire commençait à s'énerver et que cela n'aiderait en rien sa fille à se confier, je posais ma main sur son bras, essayant en ce geste de me montrer à la fois ferme et douce. Lorsque ses yeux se levèrent et croisèrent les miens, je sus que j'avais gagné, son visage se détendit quelque peu et il inspira à fond.

_ Désolée ma puce. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Alexis baissa les yeux, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de sa main libre.

_ Il m'a quittée.

Aussitôt, essayant de me montrer présente, je serais la jeune femme contre moi. Je me rappelais de mes premières déceptions amoureuses, de la peine que j'avais éprouvée et de l'injustice que je ressentais à ces moments. Ashley était le premier grand amour d'Alexis, l'adolescente avait de quoi être bouleversée. Rick caressa la main de sa fille.

_ Sweety je suis désolée, murmura-t-il ne sachant que dire d'autre.

_ Moi aussi, ajoutais-je.

Alexis nous fit un petit sourire, et alors qu'un silence s'installait, elle s'adressa à son père d'une voix suppliante.

_ Papa, et si tu nous faisais une recette dont toi seul a le secret ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Rick pour faire un grand sourire. Il posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et tout en se levant, lui lança :

_ Tout ce que tu voudras ! Je savais que tu aimais mes créations…

Il s'éloigna pour se diriger vers la cuisine, et je l'entendis sortir des assiettes et les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de ses mets. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'il mettait dans ses plats, de peur de ne plus jamais avaler ce qu'il nous concoctait.

_ Dis, Alexis, je sais que tu es mal mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'achever avec les créations de ton père, hein ? Tentais-je alors qu'elle s'écartait légèrement de moi pour me faire face sur le canapé.

_ A vrai dire je voulais qu'il s'éloigne, me répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

La curiosité me piqua. Pourquoi la jeune fille voulait-elle éloigner son père de notre discussion ? Ne nous avait-elle pas tout dit sur la raison de ses larmes ?

_ J'ai besoin de toi, Kate, me supplia-t-elle avec le même regard que son père.

_ Je déteste quand tu fais ces yeux-là, on dirait ton père, je ne peux rien te refuser.

Alexis eut un petit rire, avant de me demander.

_ Mais est-ce que papa sait que lorsqu'il fait ce regard tu acceptes toujours tout ?

_ Non. Et il est hors de question qu'il l'apprenne… Compris ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire complice. De loin, j'entendais Rick chantonner alors qu'il allumait le gaz. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans sa direction et il me fit un adorable sourire radieux, m'envoyant un baiser. Mon cœur se serra, je n'aimais pas camoufler des choses à Rick et j'espérais que le secret de l'adolescente ne m'y contraindrait pas pendant longtemps.

_ De quoi veux-tu me parler, Alexis ?

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses doigts qu'elle tordait dans tous les sens de nervosité.

_ En fait, Ashley m'a quittée parce que selon lui je n'étais « pas assez présente dans notre couple ces derniers temps ».

_ Pourtant, vous êtes allés aux Hamptons tous les deux non ?

_ Oui… Mais ça n'allait plus entre nous depuis quelques temps déjà. Et c'est à cause de moi…

Cette fois la jeune fille avait attisé ma curiosité. Je me calais sur le canapé confortablement pour écouter son récit, prête à savoir l'entière histoire.

_ Depuis quelques temps, à vrai dire depuis que je me prépare à aller à l'université dans moins de deux mois, j'ai été un peu distante avec Ashley. A vrai dire il décalait nos rendez-vous car il avait soi-disant trop de travail à la fac ou ce genre de choses. On se voyait le week-end, mais parfois il se disait trop crevé pour aller au cinéma et ne voulait que rester chez lui. C'était toujours à moi de me déplacer, la situation ne me plaisait plus…

Je commençais à voir où cette histoire allait nous mener. J'avais connu plus jeune ce genre de situations et cela n'était pas plaisant. Même pour un couple très amoureux, la distance ou le peu de visites était souvent fatal ou dans ce cas, sujet à d'autres choses…

_ J'ai rencontré James i mois.

J'hochais la tête, par automatisme. Je m'étais douté qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait plus entre Alexis et Ashley mais cette fois c'était confirmé.

_ On n'est pas ensembles, hein, tenta de se justifier l'adolescente. Mais disons, qu'il m'aidait à pallier l'absence d'Ashley. On allait au cinéma, on faisait des balades, il m'aidait pour mes devoirs.

_ Alexis, tu sais c'est tout à fait compréhensible et tu n'as rien fait de mal dans tout ça, commençais-je. Tu as juste trouvé un ami et Ashley…

_ Non, me coupa la jeune femme. Je n'ai jamais mis Ashley au courant.

Elle soupira, posant ses mains sur ses tempes se les massant lentement.

_ Les choses se sont compliquées quand il y a deux mois, James m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux de moi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et ce n'était pas maintenant que j'allais le dire à Ashley !

_ Et est-ce que tu as continué à le voir ?

_ Bien sûr… j'aimais nos moments tous les deux, Ashley était de plus en plus occupé par ses partiels et on se voyait une fois toutes les deux semaines. Il ne m'envoyait pratiquement aucun textos, rien. Alors oui, j'ai continué à voir James tout en faisant semblant de ne rien savoir sur ses sentiments pour moi…

La situation paraissait compliquée en effet, mais Alexis semblait cacher quelque chose, je le décelais au ton de sa voix.

_ Pourquoi Ashely a-t-il rompu ? Demandais-je.

_ Il trouvait que je ne faisais aucun effort pour nous deux. Il avait peut-être raison…

Elle laissa planer un silence, avant que je ne demande :

_ Alexis, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Dis-moi. Je ne répèterai rien à ton père, tu le sais. Tu peux me faire confiance.

_ Je sais Kate. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre moi-même…

_ De ?

Elle releva son visage vers moi, et d'une petite voix lâcha :

_ Je crois que je suis amoureuse de James.

Je ne sus pas réellement comment réagir, au premier abord. Je restais figée, l'information mettant quelques temps à arriver à mon cerveau. Il fallait que j'assimile toutes les informations : Ashley avait quitté Alexis, Alexis avait un nouvel ami, Alexis était amoureuse de ce nouvel ami.

_ Kate ?

_ Heu… oui. Désolée j'ai eu un moment d'absence. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire Alexis. On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments, et d'après ce que j'ai compris tu sembles être bien lorsque tu es avec James, alors où est le problème ?

Encore une fois la jeune rousse sembla hésiter à me révéler un fait important dans l'histoire. Comme pour la rassurer et l'inciter à se confier, je posais ma main sur la sienne.

_ James et moi… on a une certaine différence d'âge.

Voilà donc pourquoi elle n'avait pas désiré en parler à son père au même titre que moi. J'imaginais bien Rick ne pas apprécier ce fait là, même ne pas du tout apprécier.

_ Ah ? Et… ça veut dire quoi, certaine ? Demandais-je.

_ Ça veut dire… et bien il est interne en médecine à l'hôpital où tu as été opérée. Quelle coïncidence, hein ?

_ Alexis ?

_ Très bien… James a 25 ans.

J'ouvris la bouche de surprise. Effectivement, 25 ans ce n'était pas très âgé. Mais si l'on prenait en compte le fait que la jeune fille allait sur ses 19 ans, c'était légèrement différent.

_ Ah oui, quand même…

_ Kate…

_ Désolée Alexis. Je ne te juge pas, tu sais. Je suis déjà tombée amoureuse d'un homme plus âgé et je sais comment on se sent.

_ Alors tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas en parler avec papa, me dit-elle avec des yeux suppliants.

_ Oui je comprends tout à fait. J'imagine mal ton père prendre la nouvelle comme moi je la prends…

Alexis hocha la tête, ses doutes ayant été confirmés.

_ Ecoute Alexis, dis-je en pressant sa main dans la mienne. Je garderai ton secret, tu le sais. Mais il faudra mettre ton père au courant à un moment ou à un autre et ça aussi tu le sais… c'est ton père, il t'aime et si il réagit mal c'est uniquement parce qu'il veut te protéger, que tu restes son bébé au fond. Il continue à voir la petite fille qui est en toi.

_ Je sais, Kate. Mais j'ai tellement peur de le décevoir…

_ Tu m'as dit que James était interne à l'hôpital non ? Il a réussi sa vie, je suis sûre que c'est un jeune homme très charmant et que ton père finira par se rendre compte que tu ne fais pas de bêtise et que tu es bientôt adulte.

Alexis me regarda avec les yeux brillants, me soufflant un « merci » avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas tellement comment réagir, je caressais son dos tout en me demandant si j'avais fait le bon choix.

_ Dis, Alexis ?

_ Oui ?

_ Et si j'en parlais à ton père moi-même pour préparer le terrain ?

Elle s'écarta de moi, semblant réfléchir quelques instants avant de secouer la tête.

_ Non, c'est à moi de le faire.

_ D'accord. Mais ne tarde pas trop…

_ Promis.

Alors que d'un sourire complice pour elle et rassurant pour moi nous scellâmes notre accord, Rick nous interrompit en revenant avec son plat.

_ Le dîner est servi les filles ! Faites une petite place au cuisinier…

* * *

><p>La soirée avait suivi son cours avec le dîner suivi d'un petit film en famille. Alexis était ensuite montée dans sa chambre, tout en me jetant un clin d'œil rassurée d'en avoir parlé avec moi. Ensuite Rick et moi étions montés et il avait voulu faire l'amour. Je m'étais laissé faire, cependant ce soir m'unir à mon homme n'avait pas été ma priorité. J'étais réellement perturbée par la discussion que j'avais eue avec Alexis, et le fait que je devais en cacher l'intégralité à son paternel. Alors j'avais feint pour ne pas alerter Rick, plutôt bien car il n'avait rien décelé. Il fallait que je pense un jour à remercier Josh de m'avoir si bien formée. A présent Rick dormait à mes côtés, dans le lit. J'étais assise dos au bois de la tête de lit, tandis qu'il était sur le côté et avait passé un bras autour de mes jambes lorsque j'avais bougé. Dans la pénombre de la nuit uniquement troublée par les lumières de la ville au dehors de voyais son visage endormi, son torse nu et sa chute de reins, avant que la couverture ne finisse par cacher le reste de son corps. Je n'aimais pas mentir à Rick, après tout n'était-ce pas sur la fidélité et la confiance qu'étaient basées les plus belles relations ? Je ne savais pas quelle allait être sa réaction envers moi lorsqu'il apprendrait que j'étais au courant pour James et Alexis, et que je ne lui avais rien révélé. J'espérais qu'il comprendrait que j'avais fait ça pour Alexis, et non pour lui dissimuler des choses. Je soupirais, passant une main dans mes cheveux et tournais la tête vers le réveil pour regarder l'heure : 3 :09. Ce n'était pas cette nuit que j'allais dormir. Pour couronner le tout, j'étais aussi perturbée par l'enquête qui lorsque je fermais les yeux revenait derrière mes paupières. Enervée, je quittais le lit doucement pour ne pas réveiller Rick, prenais une chemise pour me couvrir et je quittais la chambre. Le salon était silencieux, comme tout l'appartement à cette heure-ci de la nuit. J'ouvris le frigo, la lumière m'agressa les pupilles alors que je choisissais quelque chose à grignoter pour me détendre. Appuyée contre l'ilot central de la cuisine, je me plongeais une nouvelle fois dans mes pensées néfastes. J'avais la parole que j'avais donnée à Alexis que je devais respecter, mais il y avait aussi la promesse à Rick de ne plus jamais rien lui cacher qui me revenait en mémoire. J'arrivais encore à me dégoûter moi-même, pensais-je en regardant le biscuit dans ma main que je jetais dans la poubelle sans sommation. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers les escaliers, caressant la rampe de la main alors que je montais doucement, sans bruits. J'arrivais devant la chambre d'Alexis, et sans réellement savoir pourquoi je poussais la porte. La jeune fille dormait, bien entendu, emmitouflée dans sa couverture seule sa respiration paisible troublait le silence de la nuit. Je m'approchais, découvrant une chaise à côté du lit de l'adolescente et m'asseyais dessus. Un rayon de lune éclairait son visage paisible, et je la regardais pendant de longues minutes dormir paisiblement ainsi, enviant son sommeil et les soucis qu'elle avait libéré.<p>

_ Kate ?

L'entente de mon prénom soufflé de la sorte me fit sursauter, et aussitôt je tournais la tête pour apercevoir Rick, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait passé un boxer et appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte me regardait avec un léger sourire. Je me levais pour aller à son encontre, et tandis qu'il reculait dans le couloir je fermais la chambre d'Alexis.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandais-je.

_ Je peux te retourner la question tu sais.

J'haussais les épaules, ne sachant réellement que dire.

_ J'avais envie… je ne sais pas.

Ma réponse le fit sourire, et il posa un baiser sur mon front, caressant mes cheveux.

_ Je comprends tu sais. C'est souvent comme ça, avec les enfants… L'envie de les protéger et de les regarder dormir pour les voir paisibles.

J'hochais la tête. Rick mettait ça sur l'instinct maternel, tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à me justifier sur ce point.

_ Kate, ça va ? Tu m'as parue distante ce soir.

Aie. J'avais oublié que Rick était l'une des seules personnes à lire sous la carapace que je m'étais constituée.

_ Non ça va, c'est juste que je suis un peu préoccupée par l'affaire, et le fait qu'Alexis ait eu cette déception amoureuse, c'est un tout.

_ Je comprends. Tu sais tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour Alexis. Elle est jeune, et puis elle trouvera sûrement quelqu'un de mieux qu'Ashley.

Je profitais de la perche qu'il me tendait pour avec innocence dériver sur ce sujet.

_ Tu serais content, si elle avait quelqu'un de mieux ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te mettre en colère sur ce point-là ?

_ Là tout de suite, je ne sais pas, mais pourquoi toutes ces questions Kate ?

J'haussais encore une fois les épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je m'informais, c'est tout. Regarde nous, avec toutes nos différences on s'accepte, alors je me disais qu'Alexis pourrait trouver quelqu'un de différent, qui sait ?

_ Humm, répondit Rick qui ne m'écoutait visiblement pas vraiment, jouant avec le pan de ma chemise.

_ Rick, le grondais-je en tapant sur sa main.

_ Mais heu…

_ Rick c'était important ce que je te disais.

Il releva les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

_ Ne t'en fais pas trop pour Alexis, Kate. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de nouveau de ça, ce soir. On retourne au lit ?

Légèrement dépitée, j'hochais tout de même la tête, le suivant alors qu'il me prenait la main.

* * *

><p>La sonnerie du réveil agressa mes tympans alors que je sortais brutalement du sommeil, écrasant ma tête sous mon oreiller. Ce fut Rick qui éteignit l'incessant bruit en frappant sur le pauvre objet en plastique, entourant mon bassin de son bras.<p>

_ Allez, Kate, debout. Il est 7 heures.

_ Déjà ! Geignis-je en roulant pour me retrouver dans ses bras, essayant de le convaincre de se recoucher un peu. Cependant pour une fois ce fut lui qui eut une volonté de fer, et me prenant dans ses bras il nous redressa. En position assise, je fus contrainte d'ouvrir les yeux et d'affronter New York en cette heure si peu avancée de la journée.

Le sourire de Rick lorsque j'ouvris les yeux me serra le cœur, encore une fois je me sentais réellement coupable de lui cacher des choses. Mais pour ne rien laisser transparaître je forçais un sourire et il se pencha pour m'offrir un léger baiser.

_ Petit déjeuner ? Proposa-t-il en s'étirant.

_ Avec plaisir.

Une heure plus tard à peine nous étions au poste, rassasiés douchés et habillés. Muni de mon éternel café fourni par mon homme, je traversais le commissariat avant de venir m'asseoir à mon bureau. J'eus à peine le temps d'allumer mon ordinateur qu'Esposito arriva en trombes devant moi, lâchant cette information capitale :

_ Lanie a du nouveau.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà ! Alors, aimez-vous la relation AlexisKate, la trouvez-vous "dangereuse" ? Je suis toute ouïe, j'attends vos avis ou conseils :) _

_J'espère aussi pouvoir reprendre un rythme de post assez soutenu, j'essaye de prendre de l'avance mais gérer deux fictions en même temps c'est assez dur, merci donc à tous ceux qui me relancent ou m'envoient des messages pour me demander la suite ça fait vraiment plaisir.  
>Allez je vous laisse, je vous fait de gros bisous :)<em>

_XOXO_


	43. Chapter 43

_Bonjour à tous, me revoilà ici pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fic. _

_Merci à :_

**Aurelyse : Merci pour ta review. Oui j'aime la relation Alexis/Kate même si je ne la trouve pas assez exploitée cette saison malheureusement.**

**Audrey 1986 : Merci beaucoup. **

**HarmoSeriesAddict : Oui je sais qu'elle est la fille à papa cependant j'avais besoin qu'elle ne se confie qu'à Kate cette fois-ci pour la suite de l'histoire. De même Alexis me semble moins proche de Rick cette saison... Merci en tout cas pour ta review, et je suis totalement d'accord avec ton commentaire. **

**DrWeaver : Merci pour ton commentaire. La suite de cette histoire bientôt...**

**sautret : Merci beaucoup, la voici.**

**Solealuna : Honte à toi tu n'as pas commenté, et oui cette histoire sera pleine de rebondissements crois-moi ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Lacritique : Oui le parallèle est fait exprès, cela donne un argument à Kate ! Merci pour ta review voilà la suite. **

**Manooon : Voilà la suite, merci pour ta review. **

**Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Oui sentiments partagés, ça va donner. **

**Camlapro : Oui, gare à moi.. merci beaucoup, voilà la suite.**

**BigBoss87 : Bien sûr qu'elle a une place dans la famille! PS : je n'y avais même pas pensé! Merci beaucoup en tout cas.**

**Bloups : La suite dans les prochains chapitres... ! Merci beaucoup. **

**Castle-BB165-Bones : Oui elle s'en veut, mais peut-être a-t-elle raison? Merci beaucoup. **

**ThaleX : Oui les ennuis arrivent, mais ce n'est que le commencement n'est-ce pas ? Merci beaucoup en tout cas.**

**Castlefan : Tous les jours, tu as du courage dis-moi. Heureusement que tu n'attends pas que moi ! La relation n'est peut-être pas dangereuse mais leur secret si ... Oui Kate a simulé mais promis, c'était la première fois! Merci beaucoup. **

**Caskett-Tiva : Oui là j'ai un peu moins géré par contre. La relation Alexis/Kate aura plus d'importance dans ma fic que dans la saison 5 crois moi ! Voilà la suite, et encore merci d'être si fidèle et si enjouée.**

**doukiwhite : Haem, j'avais envie de m'en prendre à lui, je plaide coupable. Si le parallèle entre Kate/Rick et James/Alexis est fait exprès, cela donne un argument à Kate si Rick le prend mal. Par contre notre rencontre avec James se fera plus tard. Merci beaucoup. **

**adrian009 : Merci beaucoup. Pour la réaction de Rick on attendra un peu !**

**Guest (2) : Merci pour ton avis sincère. C'est dur de toujours respecter les personnages après tout c'est Marlowe qui a la main dessus! J'essaye d'améliorer encore et toujours, après je ne sais pas si tu as vu une évolution. Voici la suite. **

**Caro86 (x2) : merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. Tu as de la chance, la suite arrive maintenant et tu n'as pas beaucoup attendu ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours.**

_Désolée si je ne suis pas très bavarde ni même enjouée ce soir. Ce n'est pas mon jour je crois, et quelques petites choses m'ont assez contrariées (sur ce forum, mais aussi dans ma vie privée...). Bref, on s'en fiche de ma vie là ._. !  
>Je me mets à la suite de cette fiction ce week-end je pense, si j'ai le temps, j'espère. Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fiction le chapitre est en cours d'écriture.<em>

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick<strong>.

___ _Lanie a du nouveau_.

Kate se leva de son bureau, se tournant vers moi.

_ On y va Castle ?

Je lui montrais les cafés, ne sachant qu'en faire. Après tout siroter son petit café à côté du cadavre ne serait sûrement pas la chose la plus appréciée par Lanie, et même par respect envers la jeune femme morte il valait mieux que je laisse la table sur le bureau de Kate.

_ On les boira en revenant, conclut Kate en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

J'avais quelques doutes sur la chose, sachant que lorsque nous descendions à la morgue nous prenions souvent pas mal de temps et nos cafés seraient d'ici là froids. Mais je me ferai un plaisir de retourner en faire à ma muse, pour voir encore une fois ce sourire orner son joli visage. C'est sur cette pensée que se referma l'ascenseur, Kate me regardant étrangement devant sûrement se demander ce que j'étais en train de d'imaginer pour avoir un tel sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

Arrivés à la morgue, Lanie nous attendait, pensive devant le cadavre de la jeune femme. Elle releva la tête lorsque nous entrâmes, et nous accueillit avec un sourire.

_ Kate, Castle. Heureuse de vous revoir de sitôt.

_ Lanie, tu as quelque chose pour nous ? Demanda Kate aussitôt, pressée de savoir pourquoi la jeune légiste avait demandé à nous revoir si vite.

Elle hocha la tête, contournant le cadavre pour venir près de nous.

_ Lors de la première analyse pour savoir l'identité de la jeune femme, je n'avais pas cherché très loin. J'ai analysé les empreintes de dents et le fichier à tout de suite trouvé une personne correspondant. Cependant lorsque j'ai découvert qu'elle avait été violée, j'ai tout de suite pensé que le tueur avait mis un préservatif. Mal m'en a pris…

_ Tu as trouvé du sperme ? S'étonna Kate.

Je regardais ma compagne, ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller à la révélation de Lanie. Elle avait cet air réjoui qu'elle abordait lorsque nous trouvions enfin un suspect après une affaire difficile, cette quête de vérité dans son regard. Je savais que la première chose qu'elle voulait faire c'était arrêter ce meurtrier et rendre justice à cette femme étendue sur la table d'autopsie.

_ Oui, le tueur ne s'était pas protégé pendant le viol. Etant donné que celui-ci était post mortem je dirais que c'est beaucoup moins inconscient qu'habituellement, mais je me suis tout de suite dit qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences lorsque la police aurait son ADN.

Je sentais un 'mais' derrière cette dernière phrase, et Kate aussi en vue de son froncement de sourcils.

_ Pourtant ?

_ Pourtant… J'ai récolté un échantillon de sperme et l'ai tout de suite entré dans nos données.

_ Et ? M'enquis-je, l'adrénaline prenant possession de mon corps.

Lanie fit volte-face pour tourner l'écran de son ordinateur, nous le dévoilant par la même occasion. Je m'avançais en même temps que Kate pour découvrir ce qui était écrit sur l'écran. « No match Found »

_ Hein ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Demanda Kate en fronçant les sourcils. Toute personne ayant été arrêtée même pour un excès de vitesse aurait son ADN dans les fichiers. C'est quasiment impossible de ne pas être répertorié dans notre serveur !

Lanie hocha la tête, nous regardant tour à tour.

_ Le tueur n'a pas fait une erreur en laissant son ADN sur la victime, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Ce gars est en train de nous narguer.

Je jetais un œil à Kate qui avait serré la mâchoire. Oui, cette enquête s'annonçait décidemment difficile.

_ Ryan, Esposito, est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur l'ex petit ami ? Demanda Kate en traversant le commissariat d'un pas rapide, à peine sortie de l'ascenseur.

Les deux compères s'approchèrent aussitôt au ton exigeant de leur patronne.

_ Et bien il s'appelle Antoine Gosning, il réside à Manhattan pas très loin d'ici, dit Esposito en lui tendant l'adresse griffonnée sur un petit bout de papier. Il vit seul d'après nos informations, enfant unique il a vécu de foyers en foyers jusqu'à ce que majeur il commette de petits délits comme des vols à l'étalage ou des agressions dans la cité où il vivait. Il décroche ensuite un petit boulot à mi-temps à l'Hôpital John Kennedy.

_ Là où il rencontre Mélanie Foster, complétais-je.

_ Exact, continua Ryan. Ils se rencontrent et sortent ensembles jusqu'à ce que Mélanie découvre qu'il la trompe depuis quelques mois avec une autre femme.

Kate fronça les sourcils en même temps que moi. Un seul coup d'œil entre nous nous indiqua que nous avions tous les deux pensé à la même chose : la jalousie, nous étions bien placés pour le savoir, pouvait mener à la folie. Lorsque j'avais vu Kate dans les bras d'autres hommes, que ce soit Josh Demming ou d'autres j'étais littéralement rongé par une jalousie sourde. Cette jalousie ne m'aurait bien évidemment pas menée au meurtre de ces hommes, mais certaines personnes comme cet homme qui avait eu une vie difficile depuis sa naissance pouvait tout à fait avoir un excès de rage poussant au crime.

_ Je crois qu'on va avoir deux mots à dire à Antoine Gosning, conclut Kate en se levant.

Les gars hochèrent la tête.

_ Je vais y aller avec Castle, pendant ce temps essayez de creuser du côté de la famille de Mélanie Foster. Ses parents ont été prévenus ?

_ Oui. On avait prévu de rendre visite à sa sœur avec laquelle elle était très proche.

_ Parfait.

Kate prit son manteau, et m'adressant un petit sourire elle s'enquit :

_ C'est ok Castle ?

J'hochais la tête.

_ Parfait Kate.

Les gars nous regardèrent du coin de l'œil avec un sourire. Après tout, ils nous appelaient toujours « papa et maman » alors que ça faisait un an que nous avions concrétisé. D'ailleurs, j'avais bien envie d'organiser un dîner entre nous tous pour nous sortir un peu du cadre du travail, ou bien une soirée au Hold Unt. Dans la voiture, après avoir bouclé ma ceinture je décidais d'en parler à Kate :

_ Kate, ça te dirait de faire une soirée tous ensembles ?

Elle sembla surprise, mais demanda néanmoins :

_ Heu, oui ? Une soirée, c'est-à-dire ?

_ Et bien je pensais qu'on pourrait faire un dîner au loft, ou bien au Hold Unt.

Elle hocha la tête, semblant emballée par l'idée cependant je sentais une certaine réserve sous cet acceptation.

_ Tu sais Kate, si ça ne te branche pas, je peux l'entendre et le comprendre.

_ Oui, désolée c'est juste que j'étais un peu perdue dans mes pensées.

Je décidais de ne pas insister, la laissant aborder le sujet en premier si elle le désirait.

_ Je me disais… Commença-t-elle.

Je tournais la tête vers elle et remarquais avec surprise que son visage était légèrement plus coloré que d'habitude et qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre, signe évident de nervosité.

_ Je pensais que je pourrais peut-être ramener une valise dans ton appartement ?

Je restais abasourdi de la proposition. D'accord je voyais Kate légèrement perturbée depuis hier soir mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle avancée ! Nous avions parlé dans les Hamptons de son aménagement futur au loft mais elle était restée évasive comme toujours. Alors oui, une valise ce n'était pas grand-chose mais sachant qu'il s'agissait de Kate Beckett j'en étais déjà sidéré.

_ Rick ? Tu ne dis rien ?

_ Heu si ! Si, j'étais juste… surpris.

Elle me fit un petit sourire timide sans pour autant quitter la route des yeux. Je la vis lâcher le volant d'une main pour la poser sur la mienne, et j'entrelaçais nos doigts.

_ J'ai réfléchi cette nuit. Aux Hamptons on a parlé d'avoir un enfant, ce genre de choses pour lesquelles je pense être prête alors je trouve que refuser un emménagement est un peu dénudé de sens à côté.

Je ris, serrant sa main dans la mienne.

_ Mais Kate, tout n'a pas toujours un sens. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de toi !

Elle tourna la tête vers moi pendant quelques secondes, profitant de ce temps pour me tirer la langue puérilement.

_ Très mature détective, fis-je remarquer. Et l'on me fait des remarques lorsque je me comporte comme un enfant de 5 ans ?

_ Tu déteins sur moi chéri que veux-tu.

Encore une fois mon petit cœur fragile fit un bond à l'entente de ce surnom dont elle m'avait affublé. C'était tellement bon. J'avais l'impression qu'en un an les choses avaient pris tellement d'ampleur, Kate et moi parlions d'avoir un bébé et elle allait emménager chez moi prochainement. Je me revoyais un an avant lorsque Kate m'attendait sur le pallier, prête à entamer une relation avec moi. Je me remémorais nos premières étreintes, les doutes qui nous avaient assaillis, notre première dispute suivie d'un passage à l'hôpital pour ma part. Le soir où elle m'avait appelé alors que Florian Keteller la tenait en joue, pour me confier qu'elle m'aimait et que je ne devais surtout pas l'oublier, jamais. Tous ces chemins tumultueux que nous avions pris mais qui nous avaient menés là et c'était le principal.

_ Rick ?

_ Moui ?

_ On est arrivés.

Effectivement nous étions arrivés. Kate avait garé la voiture devant le trottoir d'un grand immeuble assez délabré, duquel s'échappaient des pleurs de bébé et des aboiements de chien.

_ Je crois qu'Antoine n'a toujours pas une vie de rêve, soupira Kate en consultant le petit papier que Ryan lui avait donné. 3ème étage, appartement numéro 42.

J'hochais la tête et tout en regardant autour de moi j'entrais à sa suite dans la cage d'escalier. Je regardais avec la gorge nouée une jeune mère, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans, bercer un bébé qui criait tout en me jetant un regard assassin. Kate me fit signe de presser le pas, tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi, et nous montâmes les escaliers rapidement pour arriver au 3ème étage. Nous cherchâmes l'appartement numéro 42 avant de le trouver, et Kate frappa lourdement sur la porte.

_ NYPD, Antoine Gosning ouvrez la porte !

Nous attendîmes quelques instants avant que Kate ne frappe de nouveau. Cette fois seulement, le verrou de la porte tourna et la porte s'entrebâilla, retenue par la chaîne qui ne permettait qu'une petite ouverture.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui venait visiblement de se réveiller, mal rasé et vêtu d'un simple pantalon trop large.

_ Nous désirons vous parler de Mélanie Foster, demanda Kate en montrant son badge.

De mauvaise grâce, l'homme nous laissa entrer dans son appartement, retirant la chaîne. Nous entrâmes donc, Kate en premier et je détaillais les lieux du regard. A première vue cet homme ressemblait à un crasseux ne sachant pas prendre soin de lui et encore moins de son appartement, mais en entrant je fus persuadé du contraire. Son appartement était propre, bien rangé et harmonieusement décoré. Les meubles étaient choisis avec goût, de l'encens brûlait répandant une odeur agréable. L'homme nous invita de mauvaise grâce à s'asseoir sur son canapé, et tandis que je me mettais à côté de Kate elle commença son interrogatoire.

_ Monsieur Gosning, nous venons vous parler de Mélanie Foster.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore ? Quoi qu'elle ait dit que j'ai fait, je n'y suis pour rien. Depuis qu'on a rompu elle tente de m'accuser de tout y compris la faim dans le monde.

Kate se racla la gorge, avant d'annoncer :

_ Monsieur Gosning, Melanie Foster a été retrouvée morte.

La réaction de l'homme ne se fit pas attendre. D'une allure décontractée, il passa tout de suite au blanc. Alors que son visage était aussi pâle que le mur beige derrière lui, il se redressa s'asseyant correctement.

_ Mélanie est morte ? C'est impossible.

_ Nous l'avons identifiée, je crains que si, murmura Kate respectant la peine de cet homme malgré ses comportements.

Il secoua la tête, baissant les yeux.

_ Qui aurait pu vouloir du mal à Mélanie ?

Un petit silence se fit et il releva les yeux vers nous.

_ Quoi, vous pensez que j'aurais pu … ?

_ Monsieur Gosning, demanda Kate, où étiez-vous hier matin vers 6 heures ?

Il fronça les sourcils, plissant les yeux.

_ J'étais avec Natasha.

_ Qui est ? Demandais-je.

_ Ma… ma copine.

Kate nota sur son calepin le terme utilisé par Antoine. Pendant ce temps je regardais l'homme, qui tentait de camoufler sa peine à la perte de son ex petite amie sans grand succès. Je le voyais torturer ses mains, et il commença à se ronger les ongles.

_ Nous avons en effet eu vent d'une certaine femme, avec qui vous auriez trompé Mélanie.

_ C'était une erreur, décréta-t-il, amer.

_ Pourtant vous continuez à la voir, hasardais-je.

Il me lança un regard meurtrier et je décidais de ne pas insister.

_ Voici ma carte, dit Kate en se levant tendant le petit bout de carton à Antoine. Si vous vous rappelez de quoi que ce soit qui peut nous être utile appelez-nous.

_ Merci.

Il ne prit pas la peine de nous raccompagner, ce fut donc moi qui claquais la porte derrière moi.

_ Tu penses qu'il est innocent ? Demandais-je à Kate tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers l'air préoccupé.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je t'avoue que sa réaction m'a troublée. Il semblait réellement bouleversé.

J'hochais la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Pour le moment nous n'avions donc aucune piste, mais j'étais sûre que Kate ne laisserait pas l'alibi de l'homme non vérifié. C'est donc naturellement que je l'entendis dire :

_ Il nous reste toujours à vérifier son alibi. Natasha devait sûrement être jalouse de l'attachement que portait Antoine à cette femme alors qu'il avait rompu avec elle.

_ C'est vrai qu'il semblait très attaché à elle. Mais dans ce cas-là pourquoi la tromper…

Kate pinça les lèvres, et je ne sus si poser cette question avait été intelligent. Je n'avais jamais demandé des détails à Kate sur ses ex petits copains, mais peut-être avait-elle vécu une expérience du genre. Je décidais donc de changer de sujets, cependant aucune idée miracle n'arrivait à mon esprit. Ce fut le téléphone qui sonna qui me sauva, et avec l'accord silencieux de Kate je décrochais.

_ Castle ?

Un petit silence puis un chuchotement m'accueillit, aussi je répétais mon nom.

_ Tu réponds au téléphone de Beckett, maintenant bro ? Demanda Ryan avec une voix amusée.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Décidemment, ces deux-là n'étaient jamais à court d'idées pour nous taquiner.

_ Elle conduit, Ryan. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ On a un nouveau corps.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. <em>

_A bientôt peut-être pour un nouveau chapitre.  
><em>

_XOXO_


	44. Chapter 44

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Je sais ce que vous vous dites, je ne suis pas très régulière sur cette fiction contrairement à l'autre et j'en suis désolée. L'inspiration ne se commande pas dira-t-on !_

_Cependant je n'oublie pas de remercier personnellement les fidèles reviewers au rendez-vous :_

**FranckyDB : Coucou, merci à toi pour ta longue review. Je suis contente qu'au final et en général la fic t'ai plu. Pour les incohérences, je suis désolée ! Je t'avoue que je suis parfois un peu (ok, beaucoup !) tête en l'air, et je n'avais même pas réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit… ça m'apprendra ! Pour la suite de ma fic j'ai prévu beaucoup de trucs et je me suis renseignée sur pas mal de choses, j'espère que cela remontera le niveau ;) **

**Solealuna : Lol j'arrive toujours à te faire aimer mes chapitres, non c'est toi qui arrive à les aimer toute seule ma cocotte. Non pas petite déprime, je t'ai raconté ce qui n'allait pas. Mais après tout, faut pas se laisser atteindre par des choses qui n'en valent pas la peine ! La suite est ici, merci Ju'.**

**Guest : Il y a de fortes chances que Castle fasse une petite crise oui, mais pas pour tout de suite… Merci pour ta review !**

**Audrey1986 : Merci pour ta review, et pour me suivre inlassablement. Ça me touche.**

**Castlefan : ça fait plaisir à entendre alors ! Sous peu je ne sais pas mais il est là le prochain chapitre ! Merci beaucoup, and me i'm addicted to your reviews ^^**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup le suivant est là ! **

**Camlapro : Oui il n'y a pas que toi, Castle et Beckett n'ont pas réellement de suspects à part elle non plus ! Pour toutes les idées, certaines vont se concrétiser mais d'autres pas… à suivre ! Merci beaucoup. **

**DrWeaver : Oui, l'enquête est intéressante mais complexe pour nos deux héros… merci à toi pour ta review. **

**Manooon : La voilà, la suite ! Merci. **

**Guest (2) : Oui, la valise ça m'est venu dans le train ! Merci beaucoup. **

**FranckyDB (2) : Merci beaucoup, décidemment contente que ça te plaise. Dégénérer, seul l'avenir le dira… ;). Merci encore !**

**Castle-BB156-Bones : Oui un nouveau corps, les choses se compliquent. Merci à toi !**

**Seve2904 : La voici, la voici ! Heureuse de cet empressement, merci. **

**Aurelyse : Wahou faut du courage pour la relire du début ! Oui il y aura d'autres chapitres et d'autres interactions entre ces couples. Voici la suite, merci beaucoup. **

**Caskett-Tiva : Ah mais radote, je t'en prie ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité. **

**Adrian009 : C'est un très lourd secret malheureusement, cependant elle fait un pas vers son avenir avec Castle ! Merci de ta review, et de ton éternelle fidélité partout où j'écris.**

**Caro86 : Ton enthousiasme me fait toujours sourire, merci. La suite est là !**

**Quetsche : Pour la première fois j'ai écrit ton pseudo sans faute du premier, coup, je m'applaudis ^^ ! Oui le pire c'est que je l'ai appelée Natasha exprès, parce que ça faisait veuve noire et suspecte parfaite :p. J'ai peut-être oublié pour les coordonnées, oups. On va dire que c'est hors champ, hein ! Merci en tout cas. **

**Groomy : J'admire ton courage de l'avoir lue en entier d'un seul coup ^^. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments.**

**Saluki8 : J'ai beaucoup aimé avoir tes réactions au long de la fiction, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser plus qu'un commentaire final ça fait très plaisir. Je suis très contente que ça te plaise, et pour ta question (le tueur en série) tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre ! Encore merci.**

**Justine (x2) : Ben merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu ne fais pas une overdose de ma fic lol ! Voilà la suite :)**

_Voilà pour les remerciements, merci à tous ceux qui restent encore enthousiastes pour la suite.  
>J'ai (comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt) fait le plan de mes chapitres jusqu'au 55 et je dois vous dire que j'ai eu beaucoup d'idées dont j'étais plutôt fière. J'espère que vous suivrez encore cette fiction pour les voir, j'ai essayé trouvant la fic un peu morte de pimenter un peu le Caskett et l'enquête en même temps, un cocktail explosif (de mon point de vue toujours!). <em>

_J'arrête de parler, et vous laisse à votre lecture. Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition ce qui explique qu'il ne porte quasiment que sur l'enquête, mais ne vous en faites pas l'enquête sera beaucoup moins mise en avant dans les prochains. _

_Ah oui, une dernière demande ! J'essaye au mieux de m'améliorer dans mon écriture, de rendre mon texte plus léger et donc plus agréable à lire pour vous. Cependant je n'ai pas toujours un point de vue très partial sur la chose étant donné que c'est mon écrit, alors si vous avez des suggestions, conseils, remarques ou critiques à faire sur ma façon d'écrire surtout n'hésitez pas je vous en serai très reconnaissante ! _

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate : <strong>

__ On a un nouveau corps. _

Je tournais la tête vers Castle. Malgré le fait qu'il tenait mon cellulaire contre son oreille, j'avais très clairement entendu ce que mon collègue avait révélé. Mon cœur s'accéléra et je serais mes mains sur le volant jusqu'à en faire blanchir mes articulations. Ce salopard nous narguait c'était définitif, et alors que nous n'avions aucune piste –aucun témoin, aucun ADN ou même d'alibi solide- il continuait à tuer dans New York, libre comme l'air. Je haïssais ces situations, ces gens sans cœur qui tuaient des personnes innocentes qui vivaient leur vie de tous les jours sans rien demander à personne.

_ Où est-ce ? Demanda Castle percevant sûrement mon trouble et prenant pour quelques secondes mon rôle.

Il nota l'adresse sur son Iphone et me la montra. Aussitôt je changeais de voie, tournant assez brutalement tandis que Castle s'accrochait à la portière sous peine de se retrouver collé à la vitre, posant mon téléphone sur ses genoux après avoir raccroché. Il resta silencieux, ce que j'appréciais. Dans ces moments où la colère et l'injustice me traversaient, Rick n'avait jamais tenté de me calmer, il se contentait d'être là, de m'écouter. Comme pour me donner raison sa main se posa sur ma cuisse, m'apaisant aussitôt quelque peu. Alors que nous arrivions sur la scène de crime et que je garais la voiture à quelques mètres seulement du ruban jaune que les policiers en uniforme étaient encore en train de tendre je posais ma main sur celle de Castle, et tournais la tête vers lui. Nos regards se croisèrent longuement, et un minuscule sourire au creux de ses lèvres me réchauffa le cœur. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et Ryan et Esposito se précipitèrent vers nous.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on a les gars ? Demandais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux nerveusement.

_ Une femme… la trentaine à vue d'œil, assassinée d'un coup au cœur me répondit Esposito en montrant le cadavre du menton.

_ Couteau ? Demanda Rick.

_ On suppose vu la blessure, répondit Ryan. De plus, elle est brune comme Mélanie Foster. Après c'est peut-être une coïncidence, mais si nous avons affaire au même tueur ce qui est probable…

_ C'est plutôt un signe, complétais-je.

Les gars hochèrent la tête totalement synchronisés, et Rick se tourna vers moi, attendant un signe.

_ Je vais aller voir le corps, dis-je en faisant signe à Castle de me suivre. Lanie arrive ?

_ Oui elle est en chemin elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Comme pour appuyer nos dires le camion de la légiste entra dans l'allée, ralentissant à notre hauteur et ma meilleure amie en sortit, nous saluant rapidement.

_ Où est le cadavre? Me demanda-t-elle tandis que je ne loupais pas les yeux d'Esposito qui se baladèrent sur son corps.

Je montrais du menton l'endroit du crime tout en me raclant la gorge pour attirer l'attention d'Esposito qui releva la tête, gêné. Je suivais Lanie de très près, découvrant en même temps qu'elle le corps auprès duquel elle s'agenouilla. Elle enfila ses gants en latex et attrapa le bras de la jeune femme pour relever sa manche, découvrant des coups de couteaux comme sur le premier corps.

_ Post mortem ? Demandais-je doucement à Lanie.

Elle hocha la tête, respectant comme moi le silence qui régnait autour de la victime. Le brouhaha de la ville en arrière-plan ne permettait pas un réel hommage cependant il était important pour moi de faire le mien.

_ Regarde le bleu autour des plaies, le sang ne circulait plus au moment de ces blessures.

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas ce malade, soufflais-je en secouant la tête.

Lanie s'approcha de la blessure au cœur et mesura la blessure approximativement.

_ Je dirais que c'est le même couteau que pour le premier meurtre. Pour moi, dit-elle en se redressant, c'est le même meurtrier et définitivement le même mode opératoire.

_ On a affaire à un tueur en série ? Demandais-je sachant cependant déjà quelle était la réponse.

Elle hocha la tête gravement, tournant de nouveau ses yeux vers le corps.

_ Je vais l'emmener à la morgue et vérifier si comme pour le premier meurtre il y a eu un viol, je te tiendrais au courant.

Elle se leva en même temps que moi, et je retournais près des gars.

_ Il y a des témoins de la scène ? Demandais-je sans grand espoir.

Leurs hochements de tête négatifs me confortèrent dans mon idée, et je posais mes mains sur mes tempes, les massant pour faire passer la migraine qui menaçait de me vriller les tempes. Cette enquête n'avait ni queue ni tête, nous n'avions quasiment aucun point de départ et cela me frustrait au plus haut point.

_ Lanie va faire un test ADN pour identifier la victime, nous informa Ryan. Elle n'avait aucuns papiers sur elle, et visiblement elle était sortie dans la ruelle pour sortir sa poubelle.

Il me montra la benne à ordures à quelques mètres de là et je secouais la tête. Si nous n'étions plus en sécurité en sortant nos poubelles, quand serions-nous en sécurité ? Les tueurs en série n'avaient décidemment plus aucune pitié et n'hésitaient pas à s'attaquer à des jeunes femmes sans défense qui ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à trouver un homme dans une petite ruelle en sortant ses ordures.

_ On rentre au commissariat ? Demanda Esposito.

_ Oui on plie bagages, on a plus rien à faire ici.

* * *

><p>Une fois arrivés au commissariat, je m'assis à mon bureau en soupirant. Je n'aimais pas les enquêtes qui n'avaient aucunes pistes encore moins lorsque l'on avait affaire à un meurtrier en série. Car cet homme semblait parti pour une longue lancée de meurtre et cette enquête s'annonçait définitivement compliquée. J'avais envoyé les gars interroger Natasha Gale, la maîtresse d'Antony mais je doutais sérieusement du fait qu'elle était la coupable dans l'affaire. De plus il lui aurait fallu un complice, l'assassin des femmes étant un homme. Ce fut le coup de fil de Lanie qui me tira de mes pensées, et je décrochais rapidement.<p>

_ Beckett.

_ Kate c'est moi. Tu peux descendre à la morgue s'il te plaît ?

_ J'arrive.

Je raccrochais rapidement et fis signe à Castle de me suivre. Il se leva et m'emboita le pas, m'escortant à la morgue.

_ Lanie, qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ? Demandais-je en entrant dans la salle d'autopsie posant automatiquement mon regard sur le corps recouvert d'un drap blanc jusqu'aux aisselles.

Mon amie leva les yeux vers moi et me fit signe d'approcher.

_ Comme tu peux le constater j'ai trouvé de l'ADN du tueur, il y a bien eu viol de nouveau. C'est exactement le même mode opératoire, et c'est aussi le même ADN dit-elle en me montrant l'écran de son ordinateur qui affichait « 100% match ». Je n'ai toujours pas depuis la dernière fois trouvé à qui appartenait cet ADN, je ne comprends pas comment notre base de donnée peut être si incomplète.

_ Je te l'ai dit, il n'a peut-être commis aucune effraction depuis sa naissance, ce qui me paraît quasiment impossible je dois te l'admettre, répondis-je. Je ne comprends pas non plus, je devrais aller en faire rapport à la capitaine.

Castle s'approcha de la jeune femme décédée et demanda d'une voix blanche :

_ Tu as identifié la victime ?

_ Elle s'appelle Kimberly Clark. Elle a 35 ans d'après son dossier dentaire.

Elle me tendit un fichier et je la remerciais du regard.

_ Je vais faire des recherches sur elle pour commencer. Merci, Lanie.

J'allais partir, tournant les talons pour retourner à l'ascenseur, cependant Lanie me retint d'un raclement de gorge.

_ Kate ?

_ Oui ?

Ma meilleure amie contourna la table d'autopsie, prenant soin de recouvrir du drap blanc le corps de Kimberly, avant de se poster devant moi.

_ Ce soir, chez moi à 18heures. Je commanderai des pizzas, tu amènes l'alcool.

Je vis Rick esquisser un sourire, haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif. J'avais déjà narré à Castle les soirées entre filles que nous passions avec Lanie qui étaient à peu près toutes les mêmes. Les sujets revenaient constamment, entre le boulot, le sexe et potins j'aimais beaucoup ces soirées car je n'avais pas beaucoup d'occasions de passer du temps avec Lanie et je ne voulais pas délaisser les soirées avec elle sous prétexte que j'étais avec Castle. L'amitié était pour moi une chose essentielle aussi c'est avec un petit sourire que j'hochais la tête.

_ Ne sois pas en retard, continua Lanie, avant de tourner les yeux vers Rick. Compris Castle ?

Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux et je le vis adopter ce visage d'enfant de 6 ans pris en faute.

_ Promis, doc, dit-il d'un ton solennel.

Satisfaite, la jeune métisse nous fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner à ses occupations, tapotant sur son clavier.

* * *

><p>Alors que nous étions remontés au commissariat, je vis Ryan et Esposito se précipiter vers moi.<p>

_ On a interrogé Natasha Gale, commença Ryan. Elle a tout de suite assuré qu'elle était avec Antoine au moment du meurtre, ce ne peut donc pas être elle.

_ Sauf si ils sont l'alibi l'un de l'autre, dit Rick en haussant les épaules. Ou peut-être qu'ils sont complices : Antoine voulait se venger de sa petite amie et a demandé à Natasha d'être son alibi, la jeune femme ne la portait pas non plus dans son cœur donc c'est tout à fait probable.

Les gars hochèrent la tête, approuvant l'idée de Castle.

_ Je veux bien, les garçons, mais on ne peut pas obtenir un mandat pour l'ADN d'Antoine. De plus, je ne vois pas quel aurait été le mobile pour le second crime, celui de Kimberly.

_ Peut-être qu'il voulait justement couvrir ses traces, répondit Esposito. Pendant que vous étiez à la morgue, Ryan et moi avons cherché un lien entre les deux victimes.

_ Et ?

_ Il n'y en a qu'un, mais je doute qu'il soit très utile.

L'hispanique s'approcha du tableau blanc où nous avions aimanté les photos des victimes et écrivit entre les deux images « H. Lincoln ».

_ Quoi, elles ont connu notre défunt président ? Ironisa Rick. Je les trouve plutôt bien conservées pour leur âge.

Alors que les gars ricanaient à la blague de mon compagnon, je levais les yeux au ciel et les invitais à poursuivre.

_ Qu'est-ce que « H. Lincoln » ? Demandais-je.

_ C'est une école maternelle… elles ont toutes les deux fréquenté cette école il y a une trentaine d'années mais cependant pas en même temps.

Je soupirais. Ils avaient raison, ce lien n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec le meurtre des jeunes femmes, ce qui encore une fois nous faisait recommencer du début nos investigations.

_ Ça peut être un ancien professeur qui se venge… Proposa Rick en haussant les épaules.

_ Ça fait 30 ans, Castle, pouffa Ryan. N'oublie pas que ces filles ont été violées. Tu vois un pédophile de 70 ans se promener dans New York ?

Légèrement vexé, Rick se renfrogna. Quant à moi je me plongeais dans mes pensées. Par où commencer lorsque nous n'avions aucun départ, aucune piste à explorer en premier ? Je levais la tête ayant soudain une idée. Il fallait que j'en parle à Rachel. Comme ça je la tenais au courant de l'enquête, et en même temps j'aurais ses conseils qui m'étaient souvent très précieux du temps où j'étais son élève. Je me levais donc pour me rendre à son bureau lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte à l'instant même où j'arrivais.

_ Détective, que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit-elle en rajustant une mèche de ses cheveux.

_ Je… Je vous dérange capitaine ?

_ Je suis un peu pressée, mais j'ai quelques secondes à vous accorder. Du nouveau sur l'enquête ?

En me posant cette question elle avait enroulée son écharpe beige autour de son cou, réajustant ses cheveux une nouvelle fois. Elle me fit signe de la suivre en continuant à parler, ses talons résonnant dans le district.

_ Non pas réellement, nous n'avons aucune piste. On sait que l'homme viole ses victimes et qu'il leur fait des coupures post mortem sur les avant-bras. Les deux victimes étaient brunes et avaient une trentaine d'années, nous ne savons pas si ça a un rapport. Pour le moment c'est tout ce que nous avons.

Elle s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur et hocha la tête.

_ Très bien, Détective. Je suis un peu pressée, mais je reviens là-dessus dans une petite heure, d'accord ? En attendant je suis sûre que vous faites très bien votre boulot et que vous trouverez un élément pour commencer vos investigations.

Légèrement surprise du ton maternel employé par ma supérieure je la regardais disparaître dans la cage d'ascenseur sans réagir, fronçant les sourcils. Alors que les portes se refermaient je revenais vers les gars, perplexe.

_ Alors ? Me demandèrent mes trois acolytes.

_ Elle semblait plus préoccupée par son rendez-vous que par l'enquête, répondis-je troublée.

_ C'est étrange, fit remarquer Castle. Elle semble très consciencieuse dans son boulot.

J'hochais la tête. Il était vrai que Rachel Cox avait toujours fait preuve d'un professionnalisme extrême, c'était donc la première fois que je la voyais être si désintéressée d'une enquête. Je cherchais donc à déterminer la cause de cet empressement et je ne tardais pas à avoir une réponse. Dans le commissariat, un officier m'interpela

_ Détective Beckett ? Ce ne serait pas la capitaine qui parle de votre enquête à la TV ?

Surprise, je levais les yeux accompagnée des trois hommes à côté de moi pour découvrir Rachel Cox, devant des journalistes la mitraillant de questions.

_ S'il vous plaît, commença Rachel. S'il vous plaît je voudrais le silence. Je suis ici pour une conférence de presse et pour répondre à quelques questions après. Je disais donc, pour le moment nous n'avons pas de pistes tangibles, le meurtrier est un homme très malin qui n'est pas répertorié dans les serveurs des services de police. Il semble s'attaquer aux femmes d'une trentaine d'années, majoritairement brunes.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, laissant échapper un juron.

_ C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pestiférais-je.

J'avais confié ces informations à Rachel qui étaient confidentielles, ou du moins devaient le rester dans le cadre de l'enquête. Montgomery n'avait jamais fait de conférences de presse, trouvant au même titre que moi que c'était le meilleur moyen d'attirer des imitateurs ou même d'attirer la colère du tueur qui redoublerait ses crimes.

_ Je crois que la nouvelle capitaine ne fonctionne pas du tout comme nous l'avions pensé, répondit Esposito tout aussi énervé que moi.

Au 12ème district, les informations et les enquêtes étaient toujours restées privées autant pour ne pas attirer les journalistes que pour respecter la famille des victimes. Hors Rachel Cox bouleversait la façon de fonctionner et ce n'était pas pour plaire à tout le monde. Je me reconcentrais sur la télévision pour suivre la fin de la conférence de presse.

_ J'appelle donc les femmes entrant dans cette catégorie à être particulièrement vigilantes.

_ S'il vous plaît, l'interpela une journaliste, est-il vrai que le tueur de l'aube comme on l'appelle viole ses victimes avant de les tuer ?

_ Je ne répondrais pas à cette question, refusa Rachel. D'autres questions ?

Je secouais la tête, encore sous le choc. Elle se prenait maintenant aux petits jeux des journalistes, qui avaient déjà surnommé le tueur et qui ferait sûrement la couverture des journaux demain.

_ Est-ce vrai que la détective en chef qui enquête sur ces meurtres entre dans la catégorie de ces femmes ? Demanda un second journaliste.

Je me figeais, au même titre que les gars. D'où venaient ces informations, ces questions ? La capitaine, grâce à cette conférence de presse, avait attiré le regard des caméras sur notre commissariat, ce qui rendrait d'autant plus complexe l'investigation.

_ Non mais je rêve, grogna Esposito en serrant les poings. Elle a intérêt à ne pas répondre à cette question.

La réponse de notre capitaine ne se fit pas attendre.

_ Vos questions sont hors sujet. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser… Je dois retourner au travail.

Sous les cris des journalistes l'interpelant pour une nouvelle question elle s'éloigna des caméras, revenant vers la porte du commissariat. Quant à moi je regardais les gars, tout aussi secoués que moi.

_ J'en reviens pas, laissais-je échapper. Elle va m'entendre…

Les gars se levèrent en même temps que moi, semblant tout aussi énervés. Nous avions toujours fonctionné tous ensembles, cependant la capitaine avait joué cavalier seul sur ce coup-là. Elle avait volontairement décidé de ne pas nous tenir au courant de cette conférence, et donc de nous tenir éloigné de notre propre enquête. Le bip de l'ascenseur nous fit redescendre sur terre, et la capitaine se dirigea vers son bureau.

_ Je peux vous parler capitaine ? Demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

Elle sembla surprise de mon ton, nous fit signe de la suivre dans son bureau. A peine la porte refermée sur nous, j'explosais.

_ Capitaine, c'était quoi ça ?

_ Une conférence de presse, répondit-elle calmement en s'asseyant à son bureau.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça sans nous en parler ! Répliqua Esposito. Nous sommes l'équipe sur cette enquête, nous avons notre mot à dire là-dedans !

Rachel plissa les yeux.

_ Je n'ai pas à vous tenir au courant de mes agissements, je suis la capitaine de ce commissariat.

_ Ces détails étaient confidentiels ! Ajouta Castle.

Cox tourna son regard vers lui.

_ Vous savez monsieur Castle, et vous tous d'ailleurs, qu'une équipe, ça se change. De même, avis du maire ou pas, je peux très bien décider qu'un civil n'a rien à faire dans mon commissariat.

J'ouvris la bouche de surprise, serrant les poings de rage pour ne pas répliquer.

_ Vous n'osez pas…

_ Oui, c'est une menace, Beckett, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton dur. Maintenant, je vous prierai de quitter mon bureau sur le champ.

Les gars, tout aussi tétanisés que moi, se tournèrent lentement vers la porte pour quitter la pièce. Cependant, je tenais à ajouter un dernier mot avant de partir :

_ Madame, cette conférence peut très bien avoir alerté le tueur ce qui augmentera le rythme des meurtres. J'espère que si cela est le cas, vous aurez toutes ces jeunes femmes sur la conscience.

Agacée, elle me fit signe de sortir rapidement.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, le chapitre 100% enquête est terminé. J'espère que même si il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de Caskett il vous aura plu, dans le prochain chapitre comme vous vous en doutez il y aura une discussion LanieKate et une grande partie du chapitre portera sur la soirée entre filles ! Révélations sont au programme… mais quoi ? ;) _

_Je vous fais de gros bisous _

XOXO.


	45. Chapter 45

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Tout d'abord, vous avez vu pas trop de retard pour cette publication !_

_Ensuite, j'aimerais faire passer un petit message après en avoir parlé avec Gillesinlove, qui a été de grand conseil. Cette fic, c'est un peu mon bébé. Je l'aime, je la tiens depuis plus d'un an et j'essaye continuellement de m'améliorer dans mon écriture (même si j'avoue avoir honte en relisant mes débuts mdr). Cependant il est possible que je fasse une pause sur cette fiction, je ne sais pas quand et pendant combien de temps, juste le temps de retrouver la motivation d'écrire ou la passion de le faire suite à plusieurs facteurs extérieurs dans ma vie personnelle. De plus j'ai du mal à trouver assez de temps pour écrire avec ma vie que je dois gérer à côté et parfois c'est assez dur d'écrire une histoire d'amour lorsque l'on a pas la tête à ça. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas ça peut aussi s'arranger et ne pas arriver lol mais sachez que dès que je le peux, je me mets à mes écritures mais ce ne sera pas forcément régulier. Toutes ces choses mélangées, ça ne me donne pas forcément le temps et donc je vous préviens._

_Je passe d'ailleurs de suite aux remerciements :_

**Audrey 1986 : Merci beaucoup !**

**Solealuna : Me déteste pas oh hé ! Ben… si je peux, la preuve je le fais :p Mon cul a bougé, voici le prochain chapitre. Merci à toi ma ju' ! **

**Aurelyse : Merci beaucoup ! Ahah le mystère autour de Rachel… Voici le chapitre Lanie/Kate ! :)**

**BigBoss87 : Tu sais que maintenant dès que dis cette phrase tu dois de l'argent à Débilla ? :p Ahah tu es la seule à avoir vu que Kate entre dans cette catégorie pour le moment… affaire à suivre :p. Ah oui au fait maintenant j'en suis au 63, et crois-moi c'est trèèèèès Caskett à partir du 60 :p Je suis méchante hein ? Allez, bonne lecture :p et merci !**

**Manooon : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la soirée !**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup ! C'est pour les personnes aussi gentilles que je continue cette fic lol Encore merci, et voici le prochain chapitre. **

**DrWeaver : Oui des petits gestes cute, mais le Caskett sera plus tard ! Je devais faire avancer l'enquête. Merci beaucoup à toi !**

**Mia-Caskett : Merci beaucoup à toi ^^ Ah je ne sais pas encore pour la nouvelle chef, je verrais au fil de l'enquête ). Voilà la suite !**

**Rebecca labelle 104 : Si si on me l'a appris mais j'aime bien le faire quand même :p. Tu as bien raison d'être intriguée par la discussion entre filles ! Et pour la capitaine je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça mais décidemment c'est un bon exemple ! Merci beaucoup à toi. **

**Sautret : Merci ! Tu vois même si tu ne laisses qu'un petit mot ça me fait très plaisir, j'aimerais que certaines personnes fassent comme toi ^^ **

**Saluki8 : Oui tu l'as déjà dit mais ça fait toujours autant plaisir. Pour l'enquête je n'en dis pas plus, tu le verras au fil des chapitres. C'est gentil, heureusement qu'il y a des personnes qui sont encore emballées par l'histoire ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Lisounini : Ah que de spéculations, je ne peux répondre à ça sans spoiler :p Merci à toi !**

**Flo974 : C'est très gentil ! Oui on découvre l'enquête et la nouvelle capitaine à présent. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours ! Merci !**

**Caro86 : Merci ! Je ne sais que dire après ces compliments lol à part que je suis touchée ! J'ai du plaisir à écrire cette fic mais je t'avoue que j'en ai beaucoup moins à cause des retours de moins en moins fréquents.**

**Seve2904 : Merci beaucoup ! Oui la capitaine ne montre pas forcément un bon côté, mais je n'ai pas encore cerné le personnage moi-même alors on verra pour la suite :p **

**Castle-BB156-Bones : Comme je le dis sur le commentaire précédent, je n'ai pas encore vraiment décidé si c'était de la connerie ou de la méchanceté^^ Merci à toi !**

**HarmoSeriesAddict : Oui ça faisait longtemps ^^ Merci pour l'info judiciaire, OUPS. Je ne savais pas. Je corrigerai ça, ou j'essayerai de l'inclure dans un prochain chapitre ^^ (la fille qui se rattrape, tu peux le dire :p) La capitaine est plutôt orgueilleuse oui mais cependant je n'ai pas déterminé encore sa vraie nature… j'aimerais en faire un personnage vraiment intéressant mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'y plonger lol. Et merci pour ta remarque, ça me touche étant donné ta qualité d'écriture que tu me dises ça ^^ Merci !**

**Emi : Merci beaucoup à toi, voici la suite. **

**Castlefan : Ah oui le Caskett manque un peu à l'appel mais plus tard ^^ merci !**

**Leonhugo : Ah mais j'aime les idées farfelues. N'hésites pas à me les donner, on sait jamais ça pourra peut-être m'inspirer un petit OS… merci pour ta review en tout cas. **

**Caskett-tiva : merci à toi ! Oui effectivement le manque mène à la hâte ! voilà la suite :)**

**Justine : je tiens à te féliciter : tu as mis la 900 ème review ! ^^ merci pour ta review en tout cas. Gros bisous. **

**Adrian009 : Merci beaucoup d'être toujours aussi fidèle ! la suite la voilà !**

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate. <strong>

A 18heures précises, je me tenais devant la porte de l'appartement de ma meilleure amie. Je replaçais une mèche derrière mon oreille, tenant de l'autre la bouteille de vin que j'avais soigneusement choisie, avant de frapper doucement. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur Lanie, vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleu nuit qui me fit un grand sourire.

_ Kate ! Entre, je t'en prie. J'espère que tu as amené de quoi passer une bonne soirée ?

Je lui montrais la bouteille en levant la main pour qu'elle soit à hauteur de ses yeux. Malicieuse, mon amie me taquina :

_ Seulement ? Heureusement que j'ai des réserves…

Je secouais la tête, amusée, tout en pénétrant dans son appartement. L'appartement de Lanie ressemblait en beaucoup de points au mien, il était sobre et bien décoré sans cependant que la décoration des murs soit excessive. Les meubles étaient en bois comme chez moi, elle avait un grand séjour bien éclairé muni d'une petite cheminée et c'est vers cette dernière que je me dirigeais.

_ J'ai commandé les pizzas, elles ne vont pas tarder, m'informa-t-elle.

_ Mais il est 18 heures, c'est pas un peu tôt ? M'enquis-je en m'installant sur le canapé, m'emparant du tire-bouchon qu'elle m'avait donné pour débouchonner notre bouteille de rouge.

_ Et alors ? Après-tout lors des soirées entre filles ce n'est pas tant la pizza qui est intéressante mais surtout les potins, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ris à son ton appuyé. Lanie ne faisait pas dans la délicatesse, et pour tout dire elle n'avait pas réellement besoin de cacher ses intentions. Elle adorait que je lui disserte mes moments avec Rick, et ce n'était que légitime après tout vu le temps qu'elle avait attendu avant de nous voir ensembles. Elle m'avait même confié avoir été tentée un jour par la vague des « fanfictions » et qu'elle s'était alors mise à écrire une fiction sur Rook et Nikki en imaginant bien sûr que c'était Rick et moi à la place des deux protagonistes. Complètement effarée j'avais refusé de la lire et lui avait demandé d'arrêter d'écrire, cependant elle avait insisté sur le fait que notre couple serait « génial » « explosif » « mignon » tout comme Nikki et Jameson. C'était plus d'un an et demi plus tard que je me rendais compte d'à quel point elle avait raison. Rick était un homme génial, le rêve de toute femme. Aimant, doux, pouvant se montrer sauvage parfois dans les moments opportuns, sincère et surtout fidèle. J'avais eu beaucoup de craintes en ce qui concernait ses tournées ou ses journées de signatures d'autographe : Rick était célèbre et très demandé par la gente féminine. Cependant comme il me l'avait promis, always, et pas une seule fois je ne l'avais vu regarder une femme autrement que comme quelconque fan de ses livres. Celles qui ne venaient pas par amour de la littérature repartaient bredouilles lors de ses séances de dédicace. J'avais été très touché qu'il mette son attitude de playboy entre parenthèses, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'avais moi-même décidé d'officialiser notre relation à la presse. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, une ruée de journalistes ne nous attendait pas en bas du loft tous les jours, c'était même plutôt rare. Bien sûr les toutes premières semaines quelques photos volées étaient apparues dans la presse mais lorsque le phénomène s'était calmé, nous n'avions plus jamais eu ce genre de problèmes. A la sortie de son précédent « Nikki Heat » quelques mois plus tôt nous étions allés à la soirée promotionnelle main dans la main et cela avait ravi la presse qui nous qualifiait d'adorable couple, allant même jusqu'à dire que Rick était « l'auteur de best steller le plus comblé par sa muse ». Rien ne semblait ternir notre relation et ce depuis un an que nous étions ensembles, ce qui n'étonnait d'ailleurs pas Lanie.

_ Kate ? Tu es encore perdue dans tes pensées. Writer Boy est si bon que ça ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

_ Lanie ! Je pensais juste à notre relation avec Rick. Ça fait un an qu'on est ensembles, et je n'ai même pas vu cette année passer, c'est incroyable. C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien, en confiance dans une relation avec un homme.

Lanie haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas surprise comme à chaque fois que je lui parlais de notre couple.

_ Kate, quatre ans de préliminaires je crois que c'est suffisant tout de même. Normal que maintenant vous soyez en pure extase !

J'haussais un sourcil, amusée. Lanie et ses métaphores, encore une fois elle n'allait pas dans la dentelle mais c'était ce que j'adorais aussi chez elle. Je préférais une personne directe, qui avouait ce qu'elle pensait plutôt qu'une personne préférant dire quelque chose uniquement pour faire plaisir sans le penser. Et Lanie n'était définitivement pas de cette dernière catégorie.

_ Lanie… La réprimandais-je.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ben… Non, laisse tomber.

Je souris, avalant une gorgée de vin. Lanie fit de même me regardant malicieusement par-dessus le verre de cristal, et nous reposâmes notre verre en synchronie nous défiant du regard.

_ Alors, continua Lanie en s'enfonçant confortablement dans le canapé, pliant ses jambes sous elle. Comment ça va avec Castle ?

Je fus légèrement surprise de cette question. Ne venait-on pas de parler justement de l'harmonie de ma relation avec Rick ? Connaissant ma meilleure amie cette question cachait une autre révélation qu'engendrerait ma réponse.

_ Heu… ça va bien.

Lanie haussa un sourcil, croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine.

_ Bien, hein ? Et… ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, ne sachant pas où elle voulait me mener. Je la laissais donc mariner quelques instants avant qu'elle n'explose.

_ Kate ! Tu emménages avec Castle, et tu ne me dis rien ?

Surprise je restais totalement pantelante, les bras ballants.

_ Comment tu le sais ? Bafouillais-je.

_ Castle tout content en a parlé avec Esposito. Tu sais, ces choses que font les amis entre eux ? Parler !

_ Lanie je…

_ Non, Kate ! Je suis ton amie, oui ou non ? Les amis sont censés se parler entre eux, se confier des choses, tu m'as toujours tout raconté alors pourquoi pas ça ?

Je me levais précipitamment du canapé, faisant claquer mon verre contre la vitre de la table basse. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la baie vitrée de son salon, passant une main dans mes cheveux en regardant la nuit tomber sur New York. Je laissais mes yeux dériver sur les taxis zigzagants parmi les routes, d'un jaune si caractéristique. J'entortillais une mèche de mes cheveux autour de mes doigts mordillant ma lèvre inférieure alors que la nervosité reprenait possession de moi. J'avais envie de confier quelque chose à ma meilleure amie, cependant j'avais peur qu'elle le prenne mal. Oui, le franc parler de Lanie était quelque chose que j'adorais cependant lorsque j'avais besoin de conseils sur un sujet grave parfois j'aurais aimé qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras sans me juger.

_ Kate, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Lanie en s'approchant de moi, confuse.

Elle posa ses mains sur mes bras, les caressant doucement dans un geste rassurant. Je déglutissais difficilement, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

_ J'ai peur Lanie.

_ Peur de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en prenant mon bras pour me guider de nouveau vers le canapé où nous nous assîmes.

Je passais fébrilement une main dans mes cheveux, qu'elle attrapa au passage la serrant dans la sienne.

_ Kate, parle-moi.

_ Lanie, je n'ai pas envie que tu me juges.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ Kate, tu as trompé Castle ?

_ Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Je me massais les tempes, hésitant à tout lui lancer d'un seul coup au risque de subir ses foudres.

_ Ben alors dis-moi.

_ Castle et moi, on a parlé d'avoir un enfant, lâchais-je d'un coup.

La réaction de ma meilleure amie valait à ce moment le coup d'œil. Les yeux exorbités elle me regardait avec un visage figé, totalement inerte. Je la regardais en retenant mon sourire, la scène était assez comique malgré la situation sérieuse. Lanie me fixait toujours, et elle posa sa main sur mon épaule hochant la tête.

_ OK, on va s'asseoir et en discuter, d'accord ?

Je la suivais, légèrement incommodée par l'interrogatoire qui se profilait à l'horizon, horizon qui paraissait soudainement et ironiquement très proche. Lorsque nous fûmes assises toutes les deux sur le canapé, Lanie prit son verre et avala une grosse gorgée de vin avant de le reposer prudemment.

_ Kate, tu es enceinte ?

J'ouvris de gros yeux.

_ Quoi ? Non , bien sûr que non.

_ Explique moi tout depuis le début.

Je prenais une grande inspiration, regardant par la fenêtre pour me donner du courage avant de commencer mon récit.

_ Tu sais qu'avec Castle, ça fait un peu plus d'un an qu'on est ensembles.

Lanie hocha la tête, me faisant signe silencieusement de continuer.

_ J'ai donc décidé de sauter un pas important pour moi, j'ai confié à Rick que j'acceptais d'emménager avec lui.

Je marquais un petit silence, ne sachant par quoi enchaîner. Avec le fait que Rick désirait un enfant et que je m'étais moi aussi posé la question ? Par le fait que j'étais tellement bien avec lui que chaque journée sans le voir devenait dure alors que je tenais plus que tout à mon indépendance ?

_ Et pour le bébé ? M'encouragea Lanie.

_ En fait, commençais-je nerveusement, Rick et moi on en a parlé depuis longtemps déjà. Cependant, tu me connais. Les relations ce n'est pas réellement là où j'excelle et même si ça fait un an qu'on est ensembles je trouve que … ça va un peu vite.

_ Comment ça ? S'enquit Lanie en se penchant vers moi.

_ Je…

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains, massant mes tempes. Il fallait que, comme un pansement que l'on arrache, je me débarrasse vite de cette épine que je gardais pour moi depuis plusieurs nuits. La discussion avec Alexis n'avait que me le confirmer : j'avais aimé que l'adolescente se confie à moi et j'avais aimé l'aider cependant malgré tout j'avais du cacher à Rick des informations à la demande de l'adolescente. Je n'étais pas prête à affronter de tels problèmes, du moins pas encore.

_ Je prends encore la pilule, confiais-je dans un souffle.

Une nouvelle fois un silence se fit alors que ma meilleure amie digérait l'information. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses yeux dans le vague alors qu'elle frottait ses mains entre elles.

_ Rick le sait ? Demanda-t-elle seulement.

J'hochais négativement la tête.

_ Je mets ma plaquette de pilule dans la poche intérieure de ma trousse de maquillage, et je la prends le soir après m'être lavé les dents. Rick défait souvent le lit à ce moment-là… Lanie, je me sens tellement mal de lui mentir, mais je ne me sens pas prête. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un enfant maintenant. Je viens à peine d'accepter de vivre avec lui, je ne peux pas tomber enceinte et assumer un bébé.

Devant le silence de mon amie, je la suppliais.

_ Lanie, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de se raviser. J'attendis quelques secondes et elle finit par prendre la parole.

_ Kate… Tu sais que je suis toujours franche avec toi. Alors en tant que personne franche je vais te dire que ce que tu fais n'est pas acceptable. Tu ne peux pas mentir à Rick impunément de la sorte, bon Dieu. Tu penses à lui ? Tu penses au fait qu'à chaque fois que vous faites l'amour il pense au fait que vous pourriez avoir un enfant ?

La culpabilité me tordit le ventre, cette dernière s'ajoutant à celle que je ressentais déjà chaque soir en prenant mon contraceptif dans le dos de Rick. Je sentais mes yeux s'humidifier sous toute cette pression et Lanie continua :

_ Cependant, en tant qu'amie qui te connaît et qui sait ce que tu as vécu, je comprends pourquoi tu n'es pas prête… Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui dis pas tout simplement ?

J'essuyais rageusement une larme traitresse qui se faufila sur ma joue d'un revers de main, et posais mes mains sur les siennes.

_ Lanie, je ne peux pas ! Tu verrais son regard à chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet… C'est juste au-dessus de mes forces.

Lanie pinça les lèvres, cependant je savais qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Tout comme moi, elle était partagée par la situation qui me bloquait et ne savait que me répondre. Cependant les mots n'étaient pas forcément nécessaires, et Lanie caressa de son pouce la paume de ma main, me couvant d'un regard aimant.

_ Merci d'être là, Lanie.

_ Je suis ta meilleure amie, c'est normal. Et le jour où tu voudras de cet enfant, que tu seras épuisée parce que la nuit il ne dormira pas ou parce qu'il courra partout dans la maison en jouant à Guitar Hero comme son père, je serai là aussi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à l'idée. Effectivement un mini Castle aurait de fortes chances de porter une grande partie de gênes enfantins de son paternel.

_ Tu imagines comment sera votre enfant ! Fit soudain Lanie en se redressant. Avec ton caractère et celui de Castle… Wahou, de grandes journées en perspectives !

Je me mis à rire en imaginant les journées rythmées que nous passerions. Effectivement c'était en quelque sorte un bel avenir, pourtant ce n'était pas l'avenir imminent que je souhaitais pour le moment. Je voulais en premier lieu profiter à fond de ma relation avec Rick avant que de mini nous viennent perturber le calme du Loft. Alexis venant de partir pour l'université, nous étions à présent majoritairement seuls si l'on exceptait Martha qui allait et venait au loft au gré de ses envies.

_ Et sinon, ça va au loft si on oublie ce petit épisode ? Demanda Lanie.

_ Oh, oui ça va. Martha est fidèle à elle-même, mon père va bien, Alexis a un nouveau petit copain.

En parlant du loup…

_ Ah oui ? Elle a un nouveau copain, elle vous en a parlé ?

_ A vrai dire elle m'en a parlé seulement.

Encore une fois mon amie fronça les sourcils. Décidemment ce soir nous n'arrivions pas à enchaîner deux phrases sans qu'il y ait des perturbations.

_ Comment ça, elle t'en a parlé et pas à Rick ?

_ Et bien, elle n'ose pas. En fait son nouveau copain, James, a 25 ans.

Lanie eut un sursaut et sa bouche fit un « O » parfait alors qu'un éclair de compréhension traversait ses pupilles.

_ Je vois, elle a peur que Castle prenne mal la différence d'âge ?

_ Exactement.

La sonnerie de l'appartement nous fit tourner simultanément la tête, et Lanie jeta un œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur.

_ C'est le livreur de pizzas, m'annonça-t-elle en se levant, prenant un billet dans son portefeuille.

Elle paya le livreur en me tendant la pizza, que j'amenais à la cuisine pour la découper soigneusement en suivant le pré-découpage. Une fois ceci fait je prenais des serviettes en léchant mes doigts me rendant compte aux grognements de mon ventre que j'étais affamée. Lanie revint bien vite et se tint à côté de moi, lorgnant sur la pizza peut-être autant que moi.

_ On se met à table ? Proposais-je avec un sourire.

Un seul hochement de tête suffit, et nous entamâmes la pizza en riant.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà, alors pas tout rose chez les Castle lorsque l'on regarde sous la glace hein ? Alors, que pensez-vous de ce tournant inattendu ? J'espère que vous continuez à tant aimer !<em>

_Gros bisous à vous. _

_XOXO_


	46. Chapter 46

_Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. _

_Je vous explique : si j'ai posté un chapitre aussi vite c'est avant tout pour contrer les mauvaises langues du dernier chapitre :). Je ne sais que penser. Si je demande parfois des avis je les demande sur mon écriture et mon style. J'en ai rien à foutre qu'on me juge MOI parce qu'ici ça n'a pas sa place, je veux améliorer mon ECRITURE et non quelque chose d'autre comme vous pouvez le penser. Je n'écris pas pour la reconnaissance éternelle ou je ne sais quelle connerie comme certains peuvent le penser, mais je vous confie que je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire des fics sur Castle toute ma vie et c'est pour cela que j'aime qu'on soit critique sur __**mon écriture**__. L'écriture est un plaisir pour moi, et OUI c'est un partage avec vous mais pour moi ce partage se fait aussi dans les deux sens : j'écris une fic, et en échange je vous demande de l'aide pour améliorer mon écriture et donc indirectement pour votre plaisir à vous aussi. Ensuite, pour ceux qui pensent qu'uniquement le nombre de reviews compte, ce n'est pas le cas ou je vous demanderais un nombre exigé de reviews par chapitres : Ce que je n'ai jamais fait. De plus, encore une fois si c'était spontané je n'aurais pas besoin de faire des petits messages de temps en temps de la sorte car sur 850 personnes pas beaucoup ne font d'effort c'est aussi pour ça aussi que je relance parfois... Je tenais réellement à mettre les choses au clair et surtout vous rappeler quelque chose, je sais que je n'en parle pas beaucoup mais comme toutes les personnes au monde j'ai une vie privée que je dois aussi gérer : Boulot -bon les amours ne sont pas au rendez-vous mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai pas de vie sociale- et je privilégie d'abord le travail à l'écriture ! Donc oui je ne poste pas très régulièrement mais j'ai une année décisive au niveau du travail et donc je dois bosser, et puis je tiens à insister que l'écriture est un plaisir et non une obligation, il arrive que l'inspiration ne soit pas au rendez-vous et je m'en excuse. Tout ce gros pavé pour vous dire que non, ce n'est pas du chantage mais simplement une demande. Je vais vous avouer que c'était plutôt mal formulé, c'est vrai. Cependant ça m'énerve les gens qui se plaignent de "la pression pour les reviews" alors que sur ce site, allez faire un petit tour et dites-moi si je fais réellement du chantage... D'ailleurs si vous ne voulez pas commenter libre à vous, je ne menacerait personne hein ! Enfin bref, voilà juste pour vous dire que non, ma vie n'est pas uniquement la fanfiction et que je ne cherche pas la gloire éternelle. Ma vie, c'est ma vie de famille, ma vie sociale, mon boulot et mes activités. L'écriture est un plaisir à côté. J'espère que maintenant je me suis mieux expliquée pour le bien de tous !_

**Remerciements personnels : **

**Adrian009 : Heum, le Caskett attendra encore un peu… désolée :p Voilà la suite ! merci pour ta review !**

**Aurelyse : Oui je pense qu'il serait compréhensif mais il faudrait que Kate lui dise… Voilà la suite, je n'ai pas tardé ! ^^ Merci !**

**Mia-Caskett : Merci beaucoup ! J'aime bien les discussions Lanie/Kate mais j'ai toujours peur de mal les retranscrire, leur complicité est assez difficile à cerner je trouve. Pour le secret elle en a deux, mais pas pour très longtemps… Pour ton PS, c'est touchant, et surtout je suis heureuse de trouver quelqu'un qui comprend ! **

**Seve2904 : Mdr le monde parfait quoi ? A suivre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! **

**Sautret : est-ce assez rapide ? :p Merci beaucoup !**

**RESCATOR : (J'aime bien ton pseudo !). Oui il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Rick, mais va-t-elle avoir le temps… merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**Solealuna : Luna tu me fais toujours rire :p La suite est-elle assez rapidement arrivée pour toi ? Ah j'espère ! Merci :D**

**Rebecca labelle 104 : Les reviews sont toujours utiles :). Merci beaucoup à toi. **

**Lucie : Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris mon message en fait :). il ne s'agit là pas de chantage contrairement à certains autres auteurs de ce site (tu devrais aller faire un tour tiens, vers tous ceux qui comptent leurs reviews et qui exigent un nombre pour qu'on poste la suite et qui sont adulés!). Je n'écris pas pour la gloire la reconnaissance ou autre connerie mais parce que j'aime écrire et partager avec le lecteur. Cependant un partage se fait dans les deux sens... Enfin chez moi, du moins. J'ai beaucoup aimé "vrais auteurs... pas toi" et "viens pas jouer sur le terrain des vrais auteurs". Car si tu as lu ma fic jusque-là c'est quand même que tu aimes un tant soit peu ou alors je m'interroge... :). Donc je reprends : Ce n'est pas du chantage mais de l'échange, point final. Ensuite je demande des avis pour m'améliorer et non pour me dire "oh tu es merveilleuse" parce que déjà c'est pas moi qu'on juge mais ma fic : Nuance. Ensuite, je serai ravie de lire ce que tu pourrais m'écrire, écoute ! Ici c'est un forum pour s'amuser et c'est donc normal d'attendre des avis, on partage une passion. Encore une fois.. un partage chez moi ce n'est pas à sens unique ! Va trouver un auteur qui te dit qu'il est content de ne pas avoir de reviews, je serais curieuse de voir combien il y en a.  
>Dernièrement : Mon âge n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire, donc je te prierai de le laisser où il est.<br>En tout cas pour conclure, merci pour ton message qui m'a fait sourire. Comme quoi il y a bien des mauvaises langues dans ce monde ! Avant de juger quelqu'un, on essaye de comprendre ce qu'il essaye réellement de dire...**

**Seb-thevoice : Passons sur l'ironie… Non je ne suis pas en manque de reviews, je demande uniquement des avis pour m'améliorer, encore une fois contrairement à certains. Merci en tout cas pour ta review et ton avis sincère !**

**HarmoSeriesAddict : Bon, pour la réponse, s'attarder sur nos MP :p Mais en tout cas je partage vivement ton avis. Merci beaucoup !**

**DrWeaver : Merci beaucoup ! Oui c'est une décision assez difficile et Kate ne sait que faire… mais le destin va un peu précipiter les choses ! Voilà la suite !**

**Schmette : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et la suite est là ! **

**Camille : Pas de soucis, tant que tu aimes la fiction et que tu mets un petit mot maintenant c'est très encourageant quand même ! il ne faut pas avoir peur, je suis un bisounours dans l'âme donc j'aime les Happy End ! Merci à toi pour ta review. **

**Audrey 1986 : Merci beaucoup !**

**Saluki8 : La tournure que l'histoire prend est voulue, et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ^^. Lol ça sent le vécu, c'est vrai quoi pas beaucoup font des efforts si on regarde les statistiques. Je pense continuer cette fiction jusqu'au bout, ne t'en fais pas, même si je peux faire des pauses parfois. Un gros merci en tout cas ! **

**BigBoss87 : Je vends toujours du rêve… non je rigole, ça se détériore encore dans ce chapitre… mais ne t'en fais pas je suis adepte des happy ends ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Lisounini : merci pour ta review ! Non elle ne mentira pas longtemps à Castle mais je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrir !**

**Leonhugo : Kate ne serait pas Kate si elle n'était pas torturée^^ Quant à Lanie et Espo, ils n'en sont pas encore là ! Merci !**

**Tournesol : La lassitude est compréhensible, cependant pour le soi-disant chantage comme je l'ai dit plus tôt on est obligés car si on ne demande rien on n'a rien et si on demande personne n'est content. Il n'y a pas d'efforts de la part des lecteurs ! Merci en tout cas pour ton avis.**

**Justine : Je n'en doute pas ! ^^ l'attente n'a pas été trop longue pour ce chapitre ? :p Merci à toi !**

**Lewoo99 : Il n'y a pas 100 chapitres mais 45…Pour ce qui est de ton avis (Kate qui n'évolue pas) ça c'est un commentaire constructif ! c'est avec ce genre de choses qu'on avance, mais il faudrait le faire remarquer plutôt que de rester sans rien dire et être déçu… on est aussi là pour contenter les lecteurs ! Pour ce qui est des commentaires je me répète mais si on ne demande rien on à rien et c'est très soulant de n'avoir aucun retours. Tu ne lis plus si tu le désires, ce qui est dommage je le répète c'est que tu ne t'es pas fait entendre plus tôt ce qui aurait pu faire avancer l'histoire et plus te plaire. Encore une fois les reviews ne sont pas de l'égocentrie mais aussi des avis pour VOTRE bien, vous les lecteurs…**

**Guest : Ahah je ne divulguerai rien ^^ Mais sache que j'aime les happy end… merci pour ta review !**

**Adrian009 : Ah, je crois que tu as un peu lu dans mes pensées, mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ! **

**Camlapro : Oui il n'a pas de chances avec les femmes pour le coup en ce moment ^^ Merci pour ta review !**

**MissA0805 : J'espère que les derniers chapitres t'ont plus ! Voilà la suite pour le découvrir, merci de ta review ! **

**CrazySerie76 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ah c'est très intéressant ta théorie, digne de Castle :p Tu as de la chance, la suite est là tout de suite ^^ (je viens à peine d'avoir ta review !)**

_Ah oui petite information aussi : J'ai fait des plans pour la suite de cette fiction, et je vous annonce qu'il reste approximativement 10 chapitres. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous trouvent qu'elle commence à devenir longue et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de l'arrêter avant que la qualité de la fiction ne baisse encore plus. _

_Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous sera agréable à la lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick<strong> :

Après le départ de Kate pour la soirée de Lanie, je m'étais retrouvé seul au loft. J'avais vadrouillé quelques instants dans la cuisine, cherchant quelque chose à préparer et j'avais jeté mon dévolu sur les pâtes carbonara. Je m'étais donc préparé ça avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que lorsque je cuisinais pour la femme que j'aimais, mais il fallait bien me nourrir. J'étais donc en train de manger mes pâtes à même le plat, ayant l'immense flemmardise de chercher une assiette dans laquelle manger tranquillement. Je me baladais dans l'appartement avec le plat à la main, cherchant du regard un remède à mon ennui mortel. Lorsque Kate n'était pas là, je me sentais affreusement seul ce qui était très nouveau pour moi. Lors de mes deux premiers mariages, j'aimais beaucoup l'indépendance et me détachais souvent de mes compagnes pour partir en vacances en solitaire par exemple, ou m'isolais pour écrire des chapitres entiers dans mon bureau. Hors depuis que j'étais avec Kate j'aimais passer des journées entières avec elle, faire des activités ou rester à la maison sous la couette pendant des heures.  
>Après avoir fini le plat de pâtes, je reposais le saladier dans le lave-vaisselle et regardais mon bureau. J'avais des chapitres de retard, que Gina ne cessait de me quémander. Je pourrais alors profiter de l'absence de Kate pour écrire un peu ce qui serait facile étant donné l'inspiration qu'elle m'apportait grâce à toutes les journées que je passais à ses côtés. Je me dirigeais donc vers mon bureau et allumais mon ordinateur, tapant mon mot de passe pour accéder à mon bureau. Je posais ensuite mes pieds sur mon bureau en bois, posant l'ordinateur sur mes cuisses pour pouvoir écrire confortablement et ouvrais un document Word. Je relisais le passage que j'avais rédigé il y a quelques temps avant de le reprendre. J'eus quelques difficultés à le démarrer, cependant au bout de quelques lignes les mots se mirent à filer sous mes doigts alors qu'une fièvre créatrice me prenait. Je n'entendis pas la porte du bureau s'ouvrir mais ce fut lorsque l'on frappa contre le bois de la porte que je relevais les yeux.<p>

_ Alexis, dis-je en posant mon ordinateur pour me lever et aller à son encontre, la prenant dans mes bras.

Ma fille se blottit contre mon torse et je souris, la pressant contre moi. Depuis qu'elle était partie pour l'université, c'était assez étrange de ne pas la voir tous les soirs revenir à la maison et je devais avouer qu'elle me manquait beaucoup. Ces visites périodiques étaient donc un réel plaisir pour moi et le fait que Kate ne soit pas là rajoutait de l'intensité. Nous allions faire une soirée père/fille comme nous faisions il y a longtemps, avant même mon partenariat avec Kate.

_ Ça va papa ? S'enquit-elle en relevant la tête, posant un baiser sur ma joue.

_ Ça va, et toi ma puce ?

_ Je vais bien.

Elle se détacha de moi et je retenais sa main, l'entraînant vers la cuisine.

_ Ma chérie j'espère que tu n'as pas perdu les bonnes habitudes : Pour une bonne soirée père et fille il nous faut…

_ De la glace à la vanille, compléta-t-elle avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas oublié papa. C'est juste qu'i ans, c'était déjà moins meurtrier pour ma ligne.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

_ Alexis Castle ! Je suis ton père, et je t'interdis de te critiquer en ma présence. Tu comprends, c'est un peu comme si tu dénigrais mon travail, mon œuvre…

Je vis le sourire amusé de ma fille alors qu'elle prenait deux cuillères dans le tiroir, ayant au préalable sorti l'énorme pot de glace à la vanille qu'elle posa sur le comptoir. Elle me tendit ensuite une cuillère qu'elle fit tinter contre la sienne et ouvrit le pot de glace.

_ Je comprends, papa. Je ne me dénigrerai plus devant toi, promis.

Je lui souris pour sceller notre accord et elle prit la première cuillérée de glace à la vanille, l'engloutissant avec un soupir de plaisir. Je fis de même, laissant le petit bout de glace fondre sur ma langue et glisser dans ma gorge en fermant les yeux de plaisir. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé de glace, celle-ci étant réservée aux soirées avec ma fille, aux règles de Kate et aux précédentes déceptions amoureuses que j'avais subies lorsque Kate m'avait maintes et maintes fois repoussé. Mais c'était définitivement l'une des meilleures utilisations de la glace à la vanille ce soir.

_ Papa ? Fit la voix d'Alexis, me tirant de mes pensées.

Je relevais les yeux vers elle et fronçais les sourcils. Elle avait les joues légèrement rosies, ses yeux étaient agars et elle triturait nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

_ Oui ? Demandais-je doucement comme pour ne pas la brusquer.

Elle vrilla ses yeux dans les miens et je ressentis toute la gêne qui la traversait à cet instant.

_ Alexis, si tu as quelque chose à me confier, fais-le, dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne, la mettant par ce geste en confiance avec moi.

_ Je… papa, j'ai envie de te confier quelque chose de très important pour moi et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait tout de suite. J'aurais dû, tu as toujours été là pour moi et tu m'as toujours épaulée quelques soient les décisions que j'ai prises au cours de ma vie.

Je sentais la panique me gagner au fur et à mesure du discours d'Alexis. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de parler de la sorte, et j'avais peur de ce que ces paroles pouvaient cacher. Dans ma tête se préparaient les pire opportunités et c'est la boule au ventre que je la coupais :

_ Alexis, est-ce que c'est grave ? Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui se passe je m'inquiète.

Elle posa doucement sa cuillère sur le plan de travail en marbre, jouant avec du bout des doigts comme pour extérioriser son stress.

_ Papa détends-toi, je vais bien. Je vais… très bien même.

Je tirais une chaise pour m'asseoir, sentant mes jambes flancher sous moi. Je stressais assez facilement et lorsqu'il s'agissait de ma fille je n'arrivais pas à compartimenter mes émotions, les laissait me submerger et agissais impulsivement et sans réfléchir. C'est donc pourquoi à cet instant je m'asseyais, tentant de retenir mes émotions pour écouter calmement ce que ma fille avait à me dire.

_ Je t'écoute, dis-je d'une voix blanche.

Elle s'appuya au plan de travail, se penchant vers moi jouant de nouveau avec la cuillère en métal.

_ Papa depuis que je suis à la fac, j'ai rencontré un garçon.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, reprenant ma respiration que j'avais retenue sans m'en rendre compte.

_ Quoi, c'est tout ? M'exclamais-je d'une voix aigüe. Tu me mets la pression, tout ça pour m'annoncer que tu sors avec un garçon ?

Alexis eut un petit rire et plongea la cuillère dans le pot pour prendre une nouvelle cuillère de glace.

_ Je préparais le terrain, papa. Je ne t'ai pas parlé de ce garçon.

Une nouvelle fois je fronçais les sourcils.

_ Alexis, si ton but est de faire des frayeurs à ton vieux père je t'assure, c'est réussi !

_ Papa, répondit ma fille avec un sourire amusé. Arrête. Je veux te parler de James, je voudrais que… tu le rencontres.

J'hochais la tête.

_ Alors, c'est sérieux entre vous ? Soufflais-je légèrement perdu, passant une main dans mes cheveux pour me donner de la contenance.

_ Oui c'est sérieux papa. Je suis amoureuse de lui, et lui de moi.

Je regardais les yeux de ma fille, admirant la petite lumière qui brillait au fond de ses pupilles. Elle était heureuse, cela se voyait. Lorsqu'elle était entrée, j'avais tout de suite remarqué quelque chose de changé en elle. Elle semblait plus rayonnante, plus adulte. La joie était marquée sur son visage et cela me rendait heureux.

_ C'est super ça ma chérie. Je suis heureuse que tu sois heureuse…

_ Je n'ai pas fini, papa. En fait il y a un petit détail dont je dois te faire part à propos de James.

Une nouvelle fois, l'inquiétude revint et je serais les poings pour éviter de me ronger les ongles.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ James et moi on s'est rencontrés sur le campus de l'université de médecine, cependant il n'a pas le même niveau d'études que moi.

Je cherchais à deviner ce qu'elle essayait de sous-entendre dans cette phrase lorsqu'elle continua :

_ James est plus âgé que moi, papa.

Je restais stoïque, attendant la suite de la phrase pour réagir.

_ Plus âgé comment ?

_ James a 25 ans.

Je laissais l'information arriver à mon cerveau, ne sachant comment réagir. Bien sûr ce n'était pas quelque chose qui me réjouissait, mais ma fille avait l'air heureuse, n'étais-ce pas ce qui importait ? J'allais lui répondre, combler ce long silence et poser une nouvelle question lorsqu'elle prit la parole une nouvelle fois, rapidement :

_ Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler en premier, mais…

_ Comment ça en premier, la coupais-je soudain. Qui d'autre le sait ?

Alexis retint sa respiration, posant sa main sur son front comme si elle venait de faire une erreur.

_ Alexis ?

_ Je… je l'ai dit à Kate l'autre soir.

Je tombais des nues à présent en écoutant les paroles de ma fille. J'avais bien fait de m'asseoir au préalable, je n'aurais pas pu tenir sur mes jambes à cet instant tant la surprise pour moi était grande. Si je m'attendais à ce qu'Alexis m'en parle, je ne me serai jamais douté qu'elle en aurait parlé à Kate, et ce surtout pas en premier. Et enfin, je ne me serai jamais douté que me Kate cacherait quelque chose de la sorte, concernant ma fille. Nous étions en couple et les secrets avaient tendance à sacrément mettre en péril les couples normalement.

_ Papa, s'il te plaît n'en veux pas à Kate…

_ Alexis, dis-je fermement en me levant, ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, c'est entre Kate et moi.

Je tournais les talons pour me rendre à mon bureau avec la ferme intention de prendre un bon verre de Wisky en attendant Kate et ses explications, mais Alexis me rattrapa, attrapant mon bras.

_ Papa ! Je t'en prie, j'ai demandé à Kate de ne pas t'en parler, elle n'a fait que respecter ma demande !

_ Alexis, dis-je en me retournant vers elle, arrêtant de marcher pour lui faire face et plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Alexis, Kate et moi on est en couple, ce genre de décision ça ne se prend pas à deux, tu comprends ? Tu es ma fille, c'est de toi dont il s'agit donc c'était de son devoir de m'en parler.

_ Papa, c'est à toi de m'écouter maintenant ! Répondit-elle d'une voix ferme, ton que je ne lui avais jamais connu jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis pratiquement adulte maintenant et tu sais très bien que je suis mature. Je n'étais pas en danger, je ne le suis toujours pas et j'ai demandé à Kate parce qu'elle était de bon conseil et que c'est une femme !

Je serrais la mâchoire à ces paroles. Bien entendu, je comprenais. Cependant quelque chose en moi, mon égo peut-être, m'empêchait de pardonner à Kate ce qu'elle m'avait caché pendant quelques jours. Alexis s'était toujours tournée vers moi en premier pour ce genre de décisions, et c'était la première fois que j'étais relayée au second plan de la sorte. Bien sûr je n'appréciais pas, et même si c'était Kate je n'arrivais pas à digérer l'information pour l'instant. Alexis était ma fille, pas celle de Kate, et ce n'était pas de son ressort de décider de son avenir. Alexis était mineure et si il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit je n'aurais pas pu lui pardonner.

_ Alexis, tu es mineure bon sang ! Je ne connais pas ce James, je ne sais pas qui il est ! S'il avait été un violeur, ou je ne sais quel psychopathe ?

_ Mais bon Dieu papa, tu délires ! James est un homme bien, il va être docteur ! Est-ce que tu me considères réellement comme ça ? Tu penses que j'aurais pu fréquenter un psychopathe ?

_ On ne connaît jamais réellement les gens Alexis. La preuve, je pensais connaître Kate mieux que ça.

Alexis fronça les sourcils, inspirant à fond.

_ J'ai demandé à Kate de ne rien te dire car je voulais le faire moi-même ! Papa, s'il te plaît !

J'allais répliquer une nouvelle fois, mais le bruit de la clef dans la porte d'entrée me coupa dans mon élan. Alexis et moi nous tournâmes vers la porte pour apercevoir Kate, qui étonnée du ton qui était monté, nous regardait tous les deux.

_ Je qu'il faut qu'on parle, dis-je d'une voix froide à son intention.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, encore une fois j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. C'est tendu pour le Caskett et cela ne va pas forcément s'arranger tout de suite… <em>

_Gros bisous_

_XOXO_

_PS : excusez mes éventuelles fautes, je n'ai pas relu mon document avant de le poster._


	47. Note d'auteur

**Bonjour à tous !**

Hé non, malheureusement ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre… Désolée ! Sachez bien que j'ai honte de ne pas pouvoir vous poster quelque chose là maintenant…

Je vous explique : Ces dernières semaines ont été un peu tendues côté boulot et tout ça, et je suis une personne qui a besoin d'un quota assez important d'heures de sommeil malheureusement ^^ alors je dois vous avouer qu'après avoir commencé à écrire mes chapitres, j'ai privilégié le boulot et surtout le sommeil… Je mets donc cette note d'auteur ici pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancée (pas très avancée…) de mes chapitres. Ensuite, je suis encore désolée mais les deux prochains mois vont être assez short aussi, étant donné que je dois **vraiment** privilégier mon travail donc j'écrierai lors de mes pauses ! Mais sachez que je ne vous oublie pas, et étant en vacances vous aurez je l'espère des chapitres dans les jours à venir.

Pour ce qui est de « Quand Kate Beckett transforme un problème en solution » je vous avoue que j'ai une légère panne d'inspiration, alors toutes vos suggestions seraient vraiment les bienvenues… n'hésitez pas, une petite idée pourrait me faire redémarrer qui sait ?  
>Et si vous avez des envies, par exemple une idée d'OS que vous aimeriez me voir écrire (par exemple après avoir vu un épisode, une fin alternative, une scène que vous avez toujours voulu voir, un M...) n'hésitez pas à me la soumettre et j'essayerai de combler votre demande !<p>

Ah oui, aussi un autre petit truc dont je voulais vous parler… Je me suis mise à regarder des Marvels (les films) il n'y a pas longtemps (je dirais 2 mois) et je dois avouer que ça m'a vraiment bien branché. J'aime beaucoup le fantastique, et ces histoires de super héros qui me paraissaient un peu basiques au premier regard m'ont vachement intéressé, ce qui fait que je les ai tous dévorés. J'ai bien sûr gardé Iron Man pour la fin étant donné que je savais que le 3 allait sortir en Avril, et c'est définitivement mon super héros préféré ! Je vous le dit tout de suite : Je suis allée voir le 3 le jour de la sortie pour mon anniversaire et j'y suis retourné hier tellement j'ai adoré ! Il est vraiment génial, je vous le conseille à tous si vous ne l'avez pas déjà vu. Bon maintenant le seul problème c'est qu'au lieu du Caskett, je suis inspirée par le Pepperony (Le couple Tony Stark/Pepper dans Iron man) et j'ai vraiment trèèès envie de faire un petit OS sur eux, quitte à faire un petit truc Caskett/Pepperony car les deux couples ont beaucoup en commun à mon sens donc je trouvais ça assez marrant de les mettre en parallèle ^^

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Seriez-vous tentés par un OS de la sorte, avez-vous des idées ? Je suis toute à votre écoute

En tout cas merci encore à vous pour votre infinie patience, je vous promets que je me remet à mes fics dès que je peux ! Je sais que l'attente est pénible, mais vraiment il y a des fois ou on ne peut pas faire passer Fanfiction avant sa vie réelle, j'espère que vous le comprendrez.

Gros bisous à vous tous et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, vos MP, vous êtes géniaux.

PS : Je n'ai pas oublié les remerciements, je les mettrais juste au prochain chapitre avant mon écrit ! :)

_Sarah_.


	48. Chapter 48

_Wahou ! _

_Bonjour à tous et tout d'abord un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont pris__ le temps de laisser un commentaire alors qu'ils ne le faisaient pas habituellement, ça fait très plaisir et ça motive beaucoup._

**Attention, la note d'auteur qui suit (celle qui est centrée) date du 17/04/2013 mais j'ai décidé de la laisser quand même parce que je l'avais écrite sur le moment avec l'émotion du moment.**

_Je vous disais il y a quelques temps que j'avais passé une journée sur un terrain militaire, et pendant cette journée je n'ai cessé d'entendre à quel point la liberté était précieuse et à quel point c'était important de se battre pour elle. C'est pourquoi je vous invite tous à faire des remarques qu'elles soient positives ou négatives sur cette histoire si vous ressentez le besoin de le faire, et ce même s'il s'agit de quelque chose que vous aimeriez intégrer dans la suite de l'histoire. Si tout cela se fait dans le __**respect**__, sans insultes ou autres humiliations du genre, je serai heureuse de vous lire et de comprendre vos points de vue. Je trouve cela ridicule et totalement inutile d'écrire une fiction pour uniquement recevoir des avis positif, car premièrement c'est très égocentrique et deuxièmement car ce ne sont même pas ceux-là qui font avancer le plus l'histoire et la façon d'écrire de l'auteur. Selon moi si l'on n'accepte pas la critique ou ne la supporte pas, on ne poste pas… Ce forum est un forum public et libre, c'est pourquoi nous avons tous le droit de nous exprimer de quelque façon que ce soit, que ce soit moi par mes écrits et vous par vos reviews. Bien entendu parfois je suis vexée par certaines reviews lorsque je reçois des « ne viens pas jouer sur le terrain de vrais auteurs » ou des choses dans ce style, parce qu'il n'y a pas de réelle raison à ces humiliations. Cependant lorsque je reçois un avis négatif je sais le prendre avec détachement et surtout l'utiliser pour le bien de l'histoire dans la mesure du possible. Alors voilà, je tenais juste à faire ce point et à insister sur notre liberté à tous… Vous êtes libres de ne pas commenter, et je ne viendrais pas vous harceler ou faire du chantage pour que vous me postiez un petit mot contrairement à d'autres, je vous demande simplement de me laisser un petit avis à la fin pour m'améliorer. Et dans le même esprit, je suis libre de poster ce que j'écris.  
>Je pensais qu'un petit mot là-dessus était important ! :)<em>

_De plus je tiens à remercier Gillesinlove, qui m'a convaincue de rester sur ce forum et ne pas abandonner l'écriture alors que j'étais totalement découragée par l'attitude de certaines personnes qui ne voient que leur intérêt personnel et non plus le plaisir d'écrire. Cependant nous avions tous les deux été d'accord sur le fait que nous aimons écrire et ce n'est pas cela qui doit nous décourager du plaisir d'écrire !_

_Bon maintenant que j'ai fait cette petite mise au point, je passe aux remerciements !_

**Aurelyse : lol non faut pas exagérer je ne peux pas poster un chapitre tous les jours, c'est quoi ce rythme démentiel ? ^^ Oui ce chapitre était un vrai capharnaüm dans la famille Castle, tout se trouve chamboulé… Non tu as raison tout ne va pas s'arranger d'un claquement de doigts il va falloir bien plus mais si tu me fais confiance jusqu'au bout tu verras que finalement je suis une bisounours lol. Merci à toi pour ta review !**

**Audrey 1986 : Oh oui ça chauffe chez les Castle-Beckett ! Voici le prochain chapitre, merci !**

**CrazySeries76 : Tu as eu de la chance tu as eu tout vraiment vite^^ J'aime les théories moi, n'hésites pas à m'en faire part (qui sait où ça peut mener ?). Pour la réaction de Castle, c'était totalement voulu de ma part. Je voulais vraiment qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi Kate lui a caché ça, sachant que déjà dans cette fiction elle l'a devancé pour parler avec Alexis mais il était dans le coma alors c'était légèrement différent. Pour la suite, tu verras bien :p Merci pour ta review !**

**Solealuna : Je sais que tu n'as pas aimé le commentaire, mais ne t'en fais pas :). Ensuite, 10 Chapitres, 18 à la base mais j'ai raccourci car certaines personnes semblent vraiment se lasser. Merci pour ta review ! **

**Manooon : Siii ils se disputent… et ça ne va pas s'arranger de sitôt ) ! Merci à toi !**

**RESCATOR : Tu y es presque avec l'idée du break ! Il est vrai qu'il n'a pas encore découvert pour la pilule et il risque de ne pas tellement aimer, déjà qu'il est en colère pour James… mais je n'en dis pas plus je te laisse découvrir ! Merci à toi pour ta review !**

**Caro86 : Ne t'en fais pas, Rick ne pardonnera pas si facilement je peux te le garantir ! Je pense qu'il ne laisserai pas quelque chose touchant sa fille passer aussi vite. Voilà la suite, merci encore pour ta review et ta fidélité !**

**MissA0805 : Mais je SUIS cruelle ^^ et j'aime les clifhangers de la sorte, ça rajoute de la pression ! Pour la tension entre les deux, il va falloir attendre encore un peu que ça s'arrange mais si tu me fais confiance… ) Merci !**

**BigBoss87 : Oui très constructif, j'adore ^^ Pour la dispute je te laisse découvrir, et pour la réconciliation… à suivre :p (Pour les mini Caskett c'est pas trop d'actualité vu comment Beckett réagit^^) ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Rebecca labelle 104 : Oui pour les ennuis et la période froide ^^ Mais bien sûr que je vais les sauver… je suis une bisounours ! Juste qu'un peu de Angst ne fait pas de mal parfois ^^. Merci pour ta review !**

**Saluki8 : c'est très gentil ^^ Effectivement ce n'est pas forcément le bon moment mais est-ce une bonne idée d'attendre à présent ? Allez, TBC :p ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Caro86 (2) : Oui effectivement je l'ai fait pour plusieurs raisons mais j'avais aussi de l'inspiration heureusement ! :) C'est gentil les compliments que tu me fais, et c'est vrai que la critique est constructive cependant uniquement quand elle est construite… Voici la suite, et merci encore !**

**Camlapro : Désolée de te faire flipper ^^ Mais un peu de tensions parfois, c'est cool non ? :p Merci !**

**Sautret : La voici ! Merci !**

**DrWeaver : Oui comme tu dis ^^.Oui la suite est courte cependant j'étais vraiment pressée de poster pour pouvoir m'expliquer sans taper de scandale en public pour trois petites reviews :). Merci à toi !**

**HarmoSeriesAddict : Pas grave ce n'est pas la taille qui compte mais le contenu, et tu es toujours aussi enthousiaste et encourageante ça me touche ! PS : Oui ^^ mais j'apprécie le tout ! Merci à toi !**

**AmaryllisTle : Oh mon Dieu. Tu peux pas savoir comme j'étais touchée en recevant ta review. J'aime beaucoup la façon que tu as d'être honnête, me donner raison mais aussi parfois me dire que j'ai merdé. J'ai beaucoup aimé que tu sois sincère et je reconnais mes tords ! C'est vrai que parfois c'est un peu dur de rester juste, et c'est vrai que quand on voit l'injustice parfois sur ce forum c'est dur de rester inactif. Pour ce qui est des commentaires réguliers, ce n'est pas non plus forcé, ça fait plaisir bien sûr mais recevoir une fois de temps en temps une review est quand même très encourageant ça signifie que le lecteur apprécie/n'apprécie pas et surtout suit toujours et n'oublie pas d'en faire part de temps en temps. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été très claire^^  
>Pour ce qui est du ras-le-bol, crois-moi je comprends de quoi et de qui tu parles ! Je trouve cela aussi lassant et pathétique, et j'en ai d'ailleurs fait part dans mes deux notes d'auteur (ce chapitre et le précédent) si tu as su lire entre les lignes… :). Ensuite pour ce qui est de la fiction, je te remercie de ton compliment. Effectivement j'envisage une certaine tournure à ma fiction pour ne pas la faire trop stagner et je dois dire que mon idée me plaît assez. (pour une fois^^). En tout cas je te dis un gros merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. <strong>

**Castlefan : Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises… merci !**

**Lisounini : Effectivement ça va être houleux c'est le cas de le dire ! Merci à toi pour ta review !**

**Jesse : Scusa pero no hablo espanol muy bueno… Voy a responder en frances : merci à toi pour ta review ! ça m'a touchée qu'une personne étrangère prenne le temps de laisser une review. J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont tout autant ! Merci !**

**Guest : Oui voilà c'est la seule motivation qui nous aide à continuer sans croire que c'est en vain ! Tu as raison je ne supporte pas qu'on impose un nombre, sauf lorsqu'un auteur n'a pas de reviews et en demande 5 pour avancer … à ce niveau-là ce n'est pas réellement du chantage pour moi ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut j'ai failli baisser les bras mais heureusement que Gilles a été là pour me relever ^^ Pour l'engueulade, vu les caractères je ne peux rien promettre… mais encore une fois j'aime les happy ends ^^ Merci beaucoup à toi et ton soutient c'était vraiment gentil :)**

**Chris65 : Lol je me venge de… de je ne sais pas quoi :p Voilà la suite ! merci à toi !**

**Mb : lol j'ai quand même posté vite c'est le point positif ! Merci à toi pour ta review. **

**Leonhugo : Oui il devrait être heureux cependant l'égo reprend le dessus, après tout il a toujours eu une relation privilégiée avec sa petite fille chérie ! Pour la suite de l'histoire, voici la suite de la fiction ! Merci !**

**Stanaddict : Aucun soucis ! Bien sûr que les études et les problèmes personnels passent avant le chapitre, je comprends tout à fait ne t'en fais pas ! Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ce chapitre :)**

**Castle-BB156-Bones : Merci à toi ! effectivement ça va ch**r mais on aime ça :p**

**Justine : lol merci à toi pour ta review ! Voilà la suite )**

**Lisacaskettship : oui c'est un vrai rebondissement et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ! Et surtout merci à toi pour ton soutient, c'est vraiment touchant !**

**Seve2904 : Ahah, tu l'as soulevé aussi cette différence ! Ce sera un argument de Kate ! Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite !**

**Love Caskett : merci beaucoup !**

**4nn3s0 : Merci beaucoup à toi ! Que de compliments je suis touchée !**

**Ptitoon : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que tu apprécies autant ma fic et j'espère que les prochains chapitres ne te décevront pas. Effectivement Rick va se mettre ses ladies à dos, comment va-t-il s'y prendre… ? La suite dans les prochains chapitres^^ Pas de soucis pour les reviews, je comprends que parfois lorsqu'on lit on n'ait pas forcément le temps de laisser une review mais en tant qu'auteur je sais à quel point ça fait plaisir alors je m'efforce toujours d'en laisser une petite ! En tout cas c'est très gentil de m'en laisser :) **

**Adrian009 : Merci beaucoup à toi pour ta fidélité ! La suite la voilà !**

**Naniette : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci aussi de comprendre mon point de vue ! Effectivement j'ai très mal formulé mais je ne l'ai compris que trop tard, je ne pensais pas à mal. Mais je suis très contente que tu aies compris que ce n'était pas une intention néfaste^^ Pour la suite, effectivement ça va faire des étincelles mais je te laisse voir par toi-même :) ! **

**Mia-Caskett : Oui ça va monter ! Mais peut-être pas pour toujours.. ^^ Oui effectivement ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre, mais pourtant certains le prennent mal lol ! Merci à toi pour ta review. **

**Oriane : Oui ça va l'être ! Par contre pour la seconde partie de ta phrase... Heum… ils peuvent casser mais pas éternellement lol Merci à toi !**

**Camillelovecastl : Merci beaucoup à toi, voilà la suite.**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot sur ma note d'auteur au chapitre précédent, c'est adorable.**

Et encore une fois, merci à tous de votre soutient ! Je vous laisse donc à ce chapitre que vous avez tant attendu pour certains !

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate.<strong>

Dès que j'eus passé le pas de la porte, je sentis l'ambiance pesante et électrique. Je n'eus que confirmation de mes pensées quand je relevais la tête : Alexis et Rick étaient face à face, visiblement ils venaient d'avoir une confrontation de taille. Je voyais que Rick avait les poings serrés de rage, et je me demandais bien ce qu'Alexis avait pu lui dire pour qu'il soit dans un tel état. Aussitôt, un frisson me parcourut. Je pensais tout de suite à une chose, et la façon dont Rick me regardait avec des yeux plein de fureur ne faisait que me confirmer ce que je soupçonnais.

_ Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Son ton était froid, je me figeais sur le pas de la porte. Jamais depuis le début de notre relation il m'avait parlé de la sorte. Rick avait toujours été très doux, il débordait de respect pour la gente féminine et son attitude se trahissait par ses paroles, faits et gestes. C'est pourquoi une boule d'anxiété se forma dans ma gorge, alors que je me demandais ce qu'avait bien pu dire l'adolescente à son père. Je m'approchais d'eux, croisant le regard inquiet et coupable d'Alexis.

_ Alexis vient de me dire que tu m'avais caché quelque chose, continua Rick.

C'était donc ce que je présageais, il s'agissait bien de James et du petit secret d'Alexis. L'adolescente, le visage rouge, le coupa.

_ Papa, s'il te plaît, je t'ai demandé de ne pas rejeter la faute sur Kate.

Avant qu'il ne réplique quoi que ce soit, je posais une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et lui dis d'une voix que j'espérais douce mais ferme :

_ Alexis, laisse-moi discuter avec ton père.

Elle sonda mes yeux des siens, et je vis ses pupilles humides. Je la savais désolée de m'avoir mise dans une telle situation, mais à mes yeux elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. J'avais donné ma parole et c'est pourquoi je n'avais rien dit à Rick malgré toute la culpabilité que cela avait engendré.

_ Alexis, laisse-nous, demanda Rick une nouvelle fois avec urgence, voyant que l'adolescente ne se décidait pas à quitter la pièce pour nous laisser seuls.

Je faisais retomber ma main le long de mon corps et suivais la jeune rousse du regard alors qu'elle montait à l'étage, rejoignant sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu de mon champ de vision, je me tournais avec difficulté vers Castle qui avait toujours le même air dur sur le visage. Ce fut lui qui entama la discussion.

_ Comment tu as pu me cacher ça…

Son ton était toujours sec, mais je ressentais aussi la souffrance derrière ses mots. Il se sentait trahi, il était blessé.

_ Alexis m'a demandé de garder le secret, elle m'a fait promettre.

_ Mais ce n'était pas à toi de décider ! Dit-il en haussant le ton.

_ Elle me faisait confiance, je lui ai donné ma parole.

Rick se pinça l'arête du nez, inspirant profondément pour ne pas exploser.

_ C'est ma fille ! C'est mon enfant dont il s'agit ! Elle est encore mineure, tu te rends compte que si il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, tu étais en tort ?

Il était réellement en colère contre moi, je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir déjà vu comme cela dans le passé. Tout ce qui touchait sa fille le mettait à fleur de peau.

_ Je sais que c'est ta fille, appuyais-je. C'est à cause de ce comportement, dis-je en montrant son état du doigt, qu'elle en voulait pas t'en parler. Je comprends ton inquiétude, crois-moi, mais laisse ta fille se débrouiller un peu toute seule, elle devient grande !

_ Ah oui, tu comprends ? Comment pourrais-tu comprendre, cracha-t-il.

Je fis fi de sa remarque malgré la douleur que celle-ci me causa. Je ne le pensais pas capable de m'attaquer sur un front si mesquin, mais la colère fait parfois sortir des choses que l'on ne contrôle pas forcément.

_ Et de plus, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire avec ma fille, continua-t-il. Tu n'es pas sa mère, et même si je suis heureux que tu sois là pour elle il est hors de question que cette présence se transforme en danger pour elle.

Eberluée, je le regardais.

_ Tu me considères comme un danger pour Alexis ?

_ Quand tu agis de la sorte, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Merde, Kate ! Tu es lieutenant de police, tu connais les risques et tu sais très bien ce qui peut arriver. Je suis quasiment sûr que tu n'as encore jamais rencontré ce James, et tu te permets de me donner une leçon de moral sur le fait que je suis surprotecteur envers mon enfant ?

Je ne savais quoi répondre. Je comprenais que Rick soit en colère, qu'il m'en veuille et me reproche de ne pas lui en avoir parlé. Cependant, non, je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait affirmer de la sorte que j'étais le danger, que je l'avais délibérément mise en danger. J'aimais Alexis, je tenais à elle peut-être pas comme une fille mais au moins comme une petite sœur et je n'aurais jamais toléré qu'on lui fasse du mal. Rick était censé le savoir… après tout nous étions en couple lui et moi.

_ Je ne te comprends pas, Rick, dis-je d'une voix cassée.

_ Et bien moi non plus je ne te comprends pas, toi et tes agissements.

Il se détourna, prenant un verre dans un placard et débouchant un scotch, en faisant couler dans le verre de cristal. Je regardais le liquide ambré s'écouler lentement dans le récipient, incapable de penser correctement après cette dispute que nous avions eu. Rick porta le verre à ses lèvres, et avala une longue gorgée de l'alcool en grimaçant lorsque le goût amer emplit sa gorge. Je ne le reprenais même pas sur le fait qu'il était en train de mettre sa santé en danger, encore trop secouée pour faire quoi que ce soit à cet instant. Comment nous étions arrivés là ? La conversation avec Lanie ne semblait à présent plus être un avertissement mais un présage.

_ Kate, ton téléphone sonne, fit Rick en reposant bruyamment le verre à présent vide sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Je mis quelques secondes à réagir, avant de porter ma main à ma poche. Je regardais l'identifiant et poussais un soupir de désespoir.

_ Oui Espo ? Dis-je en décrochant.

_ Hey boss, désolé de vous appeler si tard, mais on a un nouveau corps.

Les criminels n'étaient pas de ceux qui nous laissaient avoir une vie privée, et pour la première fois de mon existence un meurtre me sauvait la mise en quelque sorte. Je notais l'adresse que me donnait Esposito sur un petit calepin.

_ J'arrive tout de suite.

Je raccrochais mon Iphone, et sans lever les yeux je demandais à l'intention de Rick qui se resservait un verre.

_ Tu ne viens pas ?

_ Gagné.

Je me désolais de son ton amer, et c'est l'âme en peine que je sortis du loft pour me rendre sur la scène de crime.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick. <strong>

Une fois la porte du loft claquée, je laissais mes mains retomber sur le comptoir de la cuisine, retenant mes larmes. J'avais mal, mal d'avoir parlé de la sorte à Kate malgré le fait que je n'arrivais pas à retenir mes mots, mal à cause de la trahison de Kate, mal de savoir qu'un malheur aurait pu arriver à ma fille. Je savais qu'au fond, elle l'avait fait pour Alexis, mais je ne supportais pas qu'elle m'ait menti. Nous étions un couple après tout !

Je décidais d'aller voir Alexis pour la rassurer, je la savais inquiète et je n'avais pas envie qu'elle se sente coupable de la dispute qui venait d'avoir lieu. Je montais donc les marches de l'escalier, toquant doucement à la porte de l'adolescente qui entrebâilla la porte, me regardant d'un œil sans émotion.

_ Kate est partie ? Demanda-t-elle. J'ai entendu la porte claquer.

_ Oui, Kate est partie.

_ Vous vous êtes disputés.

Il était inutile de mentir à ma fille, d'abord parce qu'elle était bien trop intelligente pour croire à mes mensonges et ensuite parce qu'ici c'était inutile.

_ Oui.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, la mâchoire serrée.

_ C'est de ma faute.

_ Non Alexis, ce n'est pas…

Elle me coupa en levant une main devant elle, me faisant signe de me taire.

_ C'est de ma faute, parce que j'ai demandé à Kate de se taire et c'est pour ça que tu lui en veux. Tu lui en veux parce qu'elle a une parole, tu lui en veux parce qu'elle a voulu m'aider.

Sur cette phrase sèche elle referma sa porte, et je restais coi devant celle-ci. C'était la première fois qu'Alexis me parlait sur ce ton. Bien sûr même si elle était une fille extraordinaire nous nous étions déjà disputés, mais cette fois-ci c'était réellement différent. Elle m'en voulait, et pas qu'un peu.  
>Je me retenais pour ne pas m'énerver, redescendant les marches rapidement pour me rendre à ma chambre. L'odeur de Kate était omniprésente, ce qui me fit grogner de colère. Je remarquais aussi quelques vêtements sur la chaise à côté du lit et je détournais le regard, tombant donc face à face avec la salle de bains. Une bonne douche chaude me changerait l'esprit.<p>

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains, entrant en allumant la lumière qui éclaira les grands miroirs recouvrant le mur. Je croisais mon reflet et baissais les yeux. L'alcool avait tendance à creuser mon visage, à me faire prendre quelques années d'un seul coup, et cette fois-ci n'avait pas échappé à la règle. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux avant de commencer à me déshabiller, posant soigneusement mes affaires sur le petit tabouret laissé pour. Je me glissais dans la grande douche italienne, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps pour le détendre quelque peu. Je sentais mes muscles se détendre et je posais ma tête contre le carrelage froid de la douche. Je restais ainsi pendant des minutes entières, je n'aurais pu dire combien de temps, et enfin je me décidais à sortir. Je prenais une serviette pour m'enrouler dedans, mais encore un peu tendu je fis un geste assez brusque et la trousse de toilette de Kate tomba sur le sol.

_ Merde !

Le juron était sorti tout seul. J'enroulais la serviette autour de ma taille avant de me pencher pour ramasser l'intégralité des accessoires dispersés sur le sol. Je remarquais avec un soupir que le poudrier était cassé et s'était renversé sur le sol, il fallait que je pense à lui en racheter un à l'occasion. Kate n'avait pas beaucoup de maquillage heureusement, mais je trouvais aussi sur le sol des cotons, des paumades et quelques petits tubes de stick à lèvres. Je tombais aussi sur une petite pochette colorée et je fronçais les sourcils en la soulevant, entendant un bruit étrange, le genre de bruit que l'on entend en secouant une plaquette de médicament. Je cherchais une fente sur le côté de la petite pochette, et trouvant mon but je passais deux de mes doigts dedans pour tirer la plaquette de médicament. A cet instant mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, et un couteau se planta dans mon coeur.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate.<strong>

Je descendais à la morgue alors que mes jambes tremblaient encore légèrement. J'étais anxieuse, je n'aimais pas me disputer avec Rick et cette fois-ci c'avait été plus violent que d'habitude, ce qui n'avait pas achevé de m'inquiéter. De plus, j'avais quitté la dispute alors que nous étions encore en désaccord, ce que Rick ne tarderait pas à me reprocher tôt ou tard.

_ Alors Lanie, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demandais-je en m'approchant de mon amie après avoir passé la porte, passant une main dans mes cheveux pour dissimuler mon trouble.

_ Et bien…

Ma meilleure amie s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard et fronça les sourcils.

_ On a une nouvelle victime, continua-t-elle en montrant le corps sur la table. Comme tu as mis du temps a arriver, Ryan et Espo se sont chargés du voisinage qui n'a rien entendu comme d'habitude et j'ai directement ramené le corps.

_ Oui, je suis désolée. Ensuite, qu'as-tu trouvé ? Demandais-je en esquivant sa question silencieuse.

_ Et bien c'est là que ça devient intéressant.

Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'elle me faisait signe de la suivre, se postant devant son écran d'ordinateur.

_ J'ai entré son ADN dans nos données, et j'ai trouvé l'identité de notre victime. Elle s'appelle Elisa Riveira, c'était une avocate depuis un peu plus de 10 ans et elle a 42 ans.

_ 42 ans ? M'étonnais-je. Mais d'habitude notre tueur s'attaque à des femmes plus jeunes non ?

_ Je n'ai pas fini. J'ai ensuite fait une analyse ADN du sperme de notre tueur comme d'habitude. Et n'ayant pas effacé la recherche précédente, l'ordinateur m'a fait un lien entre les deux. Et figure-toi…

_ Que notre tueur a un lien de parenté avec la dernière victime, complétais-je.

Lanie hocha la tête.

_ Tu as un nom ? Demandais-je.

_ Ça il va falloir que tu le demandes aux gars. Ils ont commencé à chercher vu que tu n'étais pas là.

Je déglutis en sentant le regard insistant de Lanie.

_ Girl, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

_ Lanie… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. S'il te plaît.

Je savais qu'elle brûlait d'envie de me poser des questions, mais ma tête devait la dissuader car elle acquiesça.

_ D'accord. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver.

Je la remerciais du regard, me dirigeant vers la porte pour remonter. Dans l'ascenseur, je laissais mon esprit faire le tri, je devais me concentrer sur mon boulot parce que mes problèmes personnels ressortaient trop. Je sortais donc de la boite de fer et me dirigeais vers mon bureau avec de nouvelles résolutions mais je fus coupée net par la vision devant moi. Castle était ici, et en pleine discussion avec les gars.

_ Salut les gars, dis-je en m'approchant d'eux.

Ils étaient devant le tableau blanc et me firent un petit signe de tête. Je remarquais que Rick avait la mâchoire serrée, il ne m'accorda même pas un regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

_ Notre tueur s'appelle Antonio Riveira, il est le neveu de la dernière victime. On a cherché dans sa famille, et il n'a plus aucun proche a part sa sœur qui vit à Los Angeles. Ryan l'a contactée pendant que je cherchais plus d'informations sur lui.

Je me tournais vers l'Irlandais qui prit la parole à son tour.

_ Selon sa sœur, Antonio a toujours été un enfant et un adolescent réservé. Il avait des difficultés scolaires, et lorsque leurs parents sont morts alors qu'elle avait 23 ans et lui 15, cela n'a rien arrangé bien entendu. Elle nous a aussi dit qu'il voyait un psychologue régulièrement.

Je sautais sur l'occasion.

_ Je vais contacter cette psychologue alors, elle nous a donné son nom ?

Esposito montra le tableau blanc d'un coup de tête et je vis un nom ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone écrit.

_ Je l'ai contactée, elle arrive, continua Ryan.

J'hochais la tête, leur souriant. Cependant mon sourire était amer, je n'aimais pas être en retard dans mon travail et j'avais à cet instant l'impression de n'avoir servi à rien.

_ Je vais interroger la psychologue.

Les gars approuvèrent, avant de retourner à leurs bureaux. Castle resta à côté de moi, cependant je sentais le ressentiment rien qu'à sa présence et je haïssais cette situation.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour le chapitre 47 ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne suis pas du tout contente de ce chapitre. N'ayant pas du tout d'inspiration pour le Caskett je me suis quand même un petit peu forcée par respect pour vous qui suivez et commentez régulièrement alors j'écrivais un petit peu quand j'avais une phrase en tête mais le résultat ne me plaît pas. <em>

_J'espère que l'histoire malgré tout vous emballe toujours, et je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolée de ce syndrome de la page blanche qui me prend m'empêchant de continuer mes histoires comme je le voudrais. Croyez moi je fais tout ce que je peux pour retrouver l'inspiration, (oui les cures de Caskett, ça existe !) et je sais que certains d'entre vous m'ont demandé une suite au 5x21 (M, petits coquins ;)) sachez que je n'oublie pas et que j'ai bien noté tout ça._

_Je vous fait donc à tous un gros bisous, et vous dit (j'espère !) à bientôt_

_XOXO_


	49. Chapter 49

_Bonjour à tous me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction longtemps laissée de côté malheureusement mais par surplus de travail et faute d'inspiration et de temps. Mais cette fois-ci ça y est, tout est programmé pour la fin et je n'ai plus qu'à écrire la dizaine de chapitres manquants pour conclure cette très longue aventure… :) !_

_**Tout d'abord un petit mot pour rendre hommage au talentueux Cory Monteith qui est décédé dans la nuit du 13 au 14 Juillet seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel à Vancouver à 31 ans. Il était connu pour son rôle de Finn Hudson dans la série US Glee, et il nous a enchantés avec sa voix magnifique et son talent d'acteur indéniable. Encore une fois mes pensées vont à ses proches, sa famille et bien entendu la femme qu'il devait épouser dans deux semaines, Lea Michele, sa partenaire à l'écran comme dans la vie réelle. Mais aussi une grosse pensée pour tous les fans de Glee qui admiraient et/ou s'identifiaient à son personnage qu'était Finn. J'ai moi-même été fan des 3 premières saisons de Glee et je sais que mon attachement à cette série résidait dans le fait qu'elle nous aide peut-être inconsciemment à s'accepter avec nos différences comme le font les personnages, alors je comprends sans peine la tristesse que cette mort a pu engendrer pour certains.  
>R.I.P Cory, et comme beaucoup de fans le disent… <strong>__**"He's not dead, he took the midnight train going anywhere…"**_

_Sur ce je passe aux remerciements personnels de tous ceux qui m'ont apporté du soutien au dernier chapitre :_

_**Aurelyse : Bah ça arrive (souvent) que je ne sois pas satisfaite de mon travail :p. Hum oui tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que Kate est effectivement dans le caca et que ça ne s'arrange pas pour le Caskett… Merci de ta review !**_

_**Saluki8 : Ça arrive de ne pas être satisfaite^^ Ah ben fallait bien qu'il découvre un jour qu'elle lui cachait les pilules lol… bon j'avoue que c'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment :p Voici la discussion et bien sûr merci pour ta review !**_

_**Stannadict : Merci pour le compliment^^ La continuation du clash c'est maintenant :p Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Solealuna : A peine que tu te répètes… dis tu ferais pas du copier/Coller en vrai ? :p je blaague ! Oui je suis sadique mais tu sais que c'est pour la bonne cause voyons ! Merci pour ta review^^ Ps : Moi aussi je t'aime !**_

_**Mia-Caskett : Merci beaucoup ! Oui l'orage arrive il est d'ailleurs juste en dessous ! Encore merci de ton soutien :)**_

_**Camille : Merci pour ta review ! Oui effectivement il va falloir des explications et les voilà !**_

_**Mb : Oui je sais que c'est dur pour vous lecteurs d'attendre ^^ crois-moi j'en ai conscience et je suis moi aussi des fictions. Mais c'est vrai que quand on ne reçoit pas de retours on doute aussi de soi et donc de son écriture : ce qui ne donne pas envie de poster^^ bref, voici la suite et merci d'être toujours là !**_

_**RESCATOR : Je sais c'est rude… mais là ça va être explosif pour la peine ! (on se rattrape comme on peut ^^') désolée pour le retard mais merci pour ta review :D**_

_**Guest : La voici, merci ! :)**_

_**DrWeaver : Merci beaucoup ^^ Oui ça va s'arranger mais pas de suite ^^ pour la boite et bien tu le sauras ce chapitre ! :)**_

_**Camlapro : Non c'est pas encore fini, mais courage ^^ Voici la suite et merci de ta review !**_

_**Castlefan : Merci à toi de la review ! Et voici la suite qui s'est fait désirer mais qui est enfin venue avec l'inspiration ^^**_

_**Manooon : Oui que d'ennuis, mais c'est pas fini ^^ Merci !**_

_**Guest (2) : Merci de ta review qui m'a beaucoup touchée ! Effectivement le texte sur la liberté je l'ai écrit sur le coup en rentrant de ma journée chez les militaires mais j'en pensais chaque mot. Et merci du compliment aussi lol tu me gâtes ! Oui le M est noté et je m'y mets dès que j'ai fini mon OS en cours, promis ! Merci encore. Gros bisous !**_

_**HarmoSeriesAddict : Oui je démarre au quart de tour lol j'aime bien ça :p les situations tragiques… ça me plaît parfois^^ (moi sadique... non…) La situation qui explose : C'est maintenant ^^ merci de ta review !**_

_**Seve2904 : J'ai pris mon temps et j'ai doucement retrouvé l'inspiration ! Merci à toi :)**_

_**Memories01 : Merci beaucoup de ta review ! je suis contente que l'ensemble de la fiction t'ai plu. Pour ce qui est de la relation Kate/Alexis comme je le disais plus tôt j'ai été déçue qu'il n'y en ait pas réellement dans la saison 5 alors je compense ici. Et oui, Kate est dans le pétrin ^^ Mais non pas cruel d'attendre… juste un peu sadique vu mes fins x) Merci vraiment pour tous tes compliments :D**_

_**Audrey1986 : Oui comme tu dis Kate est dans la merde haha et oui la dispute arrive… merci pour ta review !**_

_**BigBoss87 : Si si si si si malheureusement… La fin des haricots ? mais non chère amie, pas encore… oui bon je suis sadique j'abdique. Mais attends de voir ce chapitre ^^' le guimauve n'est pas perdu, aies foi en moi :p Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Guest (3) : Je comprends que tant de disputes ne sont pas super :/ mais promis c'est la dernière fois qu'ils se disputent. Et je te le promets, la fin de cette fic sera sur une touche bisounours et guimauve car j'aime trop ça pour y renoncer^^ donc encore un chapitre de disputes et ça se calme. Promis ! Merci pour ta review.**_

_**Oriane : merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton soutien, c'est super touchant ! :) et merci pour ton avis sur mes fics Iron man ^^**_

_**Thiguy : Merci beaucoup à toi d'avoir laissé un petit mot ! Et merci surtout du compliment^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours.**_

_**Nath : merci :D ! J'espère que la suite te plaira encore !**_

_**Adrian009 : Kate est dans la mouise c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Et la dispute effectivement arrive. Merci de ta review :)**_

_**CamilleloveCastl : bien sûr que je continue ! Je n'abandonnerai pas mes fictions en cours, et je suis heureuse qu'elles te plaisent ! Merci !**_

_**SeriesAddict76 : Hey ! Heu pour la réconciliation sur l'oreiller on va attendre quelques chapitres :p Merci beaucoup pour ta review.**_

_**Castle-BB156-Bones : Merci ! La suite va t'éclairer pour les médicaments ne t'en fais pas !**_

_**Piitchoune : Merci ^^ J'espère que ce sera la même chose pour cette suite :)**_

_**Guest (4) : Alors si tu en es contente c'est le principal :D Merci !**_

_**Quetsche (x2) : Merci pour tes deux reviews ^^ je suis contente que mes chapitres te plaisent, que Lanie soit fidèle à la série ^^. Pour ce qui est de Castle j'ai bien conscience qu'il est un peu OOC mais c'est pour la suite de l'histoire donc c'est un peu voulu ! Merci encore !**_

_**MissA0805 : Non comme tu dis ce n'est pas pour tout de suite la réconciliation ! Merci beaucoup de ta review !**_

_**Caro86 : Pas de soucis, c'est l'intention qui compte :) ! Oui c'est un chapitre « transitoire » qui amène directement à celui-là. Kate va expliquer son attitude dans ce chapitre, et merci pour les fics Iron man ^^ (et merci de ta review sur ce chapitre-là évidemment !)**_

_**Angelye : Merci beaucoup ! je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Ça va s'arranger pour le Caskett mais pas tout de suite du moins ^^ **_

_**Jedan-San : hey toi ! ^^ Je suis touchée que cette fic aussi te plaise, tout comme l'autre que tu suis et commente régulièrement. Tout d'abord merci pour tous ces compliments tu vas finir par me faire rougir lol. Une review n'est jamais trop longue, et elle fait toujours plaisir ^^ un énorme merci à toi :D !**_

_**ElisemCaskett et Justikii : Merci beaucoup ! ^^**_

_**CamilleCastle : Si si la suite arrive, bien sûr que j'écris la suite ^^ Merci de ta review !**_

_**CamilleCaastle35 : Oui plus d'un mois que je n'avais pas posté je suis désolée mais comme expliqué deux chapitres plus tôt j'étais en période d'examens très importants et surtout j'avais une panne d'inspiration. Mais je suis de retour et en forme ! Merci pour ta review.**_

_**Quam : Coucou ^^ Merci beaucoup de ta review ! je suis contente que l'ensemble de la fic t'ai plu même si je ne suis pas très contente de mes débuts (qui remontent à presque deux ans maintenant, wah^^) oui il y a encore des rebondissements à venir et ils sont là ! Encore merci à toi :)**_

_**Guest (5) : Mais si ça va se régler, les pauvres :p Mais pas de suite… merci de ta review !**_

_**TheSalex : Wahou. J'étais super contente quand j'ai reçu ta review, tu ne peux pas imaginer^^ déjà tant de compliments c'est génial, et puis que tu aies autant développé fait vraiment plaisir et on voit que tu es à fond dans la fiction ce que je recherche, en fait :p Pour l'évolution de mon écriture je suis contente que cela se ressente, je cherche à tout prix à faire de mieux en mieux et donc c'est une victoire de savoir qu'en deux ans j'ai un tant soit peu évolué sur ce point-là. Et d'ailleurs il n'y a pas de soucis tu peux te la jouer « je m'y connais en lecture » car après tout chacun à un œil critique et c'est bien d'exploiter les différents points de vue^^ l'évolution des personnages et voulu et comme expliqué quelques chapitres plus tôt la relation Alexis/Kate n'est pas assez exploitée à mon goût dans la série et surtout dans la saison 5 (j'étais déçue quand j'ai vu qu'elles n'avaient même pas une discussion !). pour ce qui est de Lanie/Kate j'étais aussi super déçue de voir qu'on avait pas la scène ou Kate apprend à sa meilleure amie qu'elle est en couple avec Rick. C'aurait été épique ! Non vraiment je pense que même si la saison 5 était géniale à part la relation Castle/Beckett les autres relations n'étaient pas assez creusées. Pour ce qui est du M promis avant la fin de la fic il y aura un chapitre chauuuud… (Cacao… ok je sors ^^) Par contre pour le scénario de suite je te laisse découvrir par toi-même et j'espère surtout ne pas te décevoir sur ce point :) Encore un gros merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer ça m'a fait super plaisir.**_

_Cette fiction est pratiquement finie (comme je le disais une dizaine de chapitres encore) et sur les 91 personnes qui ont mis une alerte, les 55 qui l'ont même mise en favorite, certains d'entre vous m'ont apporté des sourires immenses, des coups de pied au cul quand j'en avais besoin (et oui ^^) et même parfois des conseils et suggestions pour m'améliorer. Et pour ça je vous remercie, tous ceux qui prennent le temps même si ce n'est que pour un chapitre de temps en temps de me laisser leur avis qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, leurs conseils et leurs désillusions pour certain(e)s. Merci ! _

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait désirer ! ^^_

* * *

><p>_ Madame Elstein ? Demandais-je en tendant la main lorsque la psychologue passa les portes du 12ème. Lieutenant Kate Beckett, si vous voulez bien me suivre nous allons discuter dans une salle à part.<p>

Elle hocha la tête en serrant ma main, et je la menais vers une salle de réunion où nous allions pouvoir parler en paix.

_ Merci d'être venue, dis-je en m'asseyant réalisant à ce moment-là que Castle m'avait suivie, s'asseyant à côté de moi alors qu'un courant glacial planait toujours comme une menace prête à exploser entre nous deux.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi. Comme vous le savez sûrement je suis tenue au secret professionnel, cependant comme il s'agit d'une affaire pour meurtre et que la seule famille restante à Mr. Riveira, sa sœur, m'a contactée pour me dire de répondre sans censure à toutes vos questions, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous aider.

_ Merci beaucoup. Alors, avez-vous eu les détails de l'enquête ?

_ Oui j'ai étudié les lignes surlignées du dossier que vos agents m'ont communiqué par fax avant de venir.

_ Très bien.

Très professionnelle, elle croisa les jambes et posa ses mains à plat sur un de ses genoux, se préparant à subir une avalanche de questions alors qu'elle avait sûrement beaucoup à faire dans son cabinet à cette heure très prisée de l'après-midi.

_ Donc vous avez eu comme patient Mr. Antonio Riveira, commençais-je en ouvrant le dossier que je posais sur mes genoux, qui est donc notre meurtrier. A quel âge a-t-il commencé à vous consulter ?

Elle remit ses lunettes en place avant de me répondre calmement après quelques millièmes de secondes d'un lourd silence pesant.

_ Antonio est entré pour la première fois dans mon cabinet lorsqu'il avait 17 ans.

Je baissais les yeux vers le dossier pour consulter la date de naissance de notre suspect. Si mes calculs étaient exacts il était maintenant âgé de 26 ans depuis peu.

_ Pendant combien de temps vous a-t-il consulté ?

_ Je n'ai pas revu Antonio après ses 24 ans. Lorsque sa sœur a déménagé, à vrai dire.

Je notais soigneusement l'information sur mon le bloc note de mon Iphone.

_ Quelles étaient les raisons de ses visites chez vous ?

Je vis la psychologue se crisper. Elle avait bien sur le droit de nous donner ses informations à présent, compte tenu de l'appel de la sœur de notre suspect qui était sa dernière personne parente encore vivante, cependant pour une femme qui semblait très droite et professionnelle faire une entorse au règlement devait lui coûter. Ce que je comprenais parfaitement.

_ Monsieur Riveira était abusé sexuellement par sa tante depuis son enfance.

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise je laissais planer un silence pesant qui fut interrompu par Rick, qui posa une nouvelle question.

_ Sa tante… La dernière victime identifiée ?

_ C'est exact, nous confirma la spécialiste.

J'hochais la tête en notant de nouveau l'information en lettres capitales. L'affaire semblait beaucoup plus claire à présent, et la présence de la psychologue allait nous aider à éclaircir certains points de l'enquête qui restaient encore un mystère.

_ Madame Elstein, intervins-je, Antonio lacérait les bras de ses victimes Post-Mortem. Savez-vous ce que cela signifie pour lui ?

Elle hocha la tête gravement en remettant une nouvelle fois ses lunettes.

_ En effet. Lors de nos séances, il avait tendance à extérioriser sa rage et ses peines. Lorsqu'il était adolescent, il rongeait ses ongles et il lui arrivait de se gratter le cuir chevelu à sang. C'était un jeune homme très stressé. Mon interprétation pour ces blessures, si vous le permettez… ?

Je faisais un petit signe de tête pour qu'elle ne s'interrompe pas.

_ Je pense qu'Antonio lacérait le bras de ses victimes pour extérioriser sa douleur.

Je vis Castle se pencher.

_ Vous dites que c'est pour extérioriser sa peine ? Pourquoi lacérait-il le corps de ses victimes alors ?

_ Je pense que le viol représentait la haine qu'il avait envers sa tante. Vous avez vous-même dit que les victimes se ressemblaient toutes, et qu'elles ressemblaient par conséquent à cette dernière, qui de plus l'abusait sexuellement depuis son enfance. Le viol était donc la haine que cela lui inspirait, et les lacérations la souffrance qui découlait de ces souvenirs.

Evidemment, les paroles sortant de la bouche de la psychologue semblait tout éclaircir. C'était comme si la vérité était sous nos yeux depuis le début et que nous étions simplement trop aveuglés par cette histoire et la ponctualité des meurtres pour dénicher l'explication la plus probable.

_ Donc selon vous, tout est une question de vengeance envers cette femme ? La questionna Castle, m'interrompant par la même occasion.

Je serais la mâchoire et lui lançais un regard meurtrier qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'intercepter, arborant un petit sourire qui m'horripila. Décidant de me concentrer sur l'enquête en priorité, je me raclais la gorge pour me redonner un peu de contenance.

_ Donc tout s'explique à présent, commençais-je. Mais maintenant que sa tante est morte… Pensez-vous qu'il va arrêter ?

La psychologue fronça les sourcils. A l'air dessiné sur son visage, il était évident que la question l'avait effleurée.

_ Si je puis me permettre… Pardonnez ma curiosité mais j'ai lu un peu plus de détails que je n'aurais dû sur les rapports. Et si ce que j'ai lu est exact, les meurtres sont de plus en plus rapprochés qu'ils n'étaient au début. J'ai bien peur qu'Antonio n'ait pris goût au meurtre comme bien des hommes peuvent l'être après avoir testé la sensation d'ôter une vie…

Je baissais les yeux sur mon Iphone, laissant mes pouces survoler l'écran sans toutefois ne rien écrire. De par mon métier j'avais dû plusieurs fois ôter la vie à des personnes, et je n'en avais jamais ressenti aucune gloire. A vrai dire, à chaque fois j'avais eu l'impression inébranlable d'avoir leur sang tâché à jamais sur mes mains. Ces hommes et ces femmes étaient des meurtriers mais ils n'en restaient pas moins des êtres humains, qui avaient une famille, des amis, des parents. Des parents qui en les mettant au monde un jour auraient souhaité qu'ils finissent paisiblement leur vie dans un lit d'hôpital et non traqués et tués comme les meurtriers qu'ils étaient devenus.

_ Je vois, intervint Castle en remarquant le silence qui s'était péniblement installé. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons d'autres questions à vous poser… ?

Il se tourna vers moi pour que j'approuve et j'hochais distraitement la tête. La psychologue se leva, nous saluant tour à tour et je me levais pour lui serrer la main cordialement lorsqu'elle nous lança un regard peiné.

_ Vous savez, dit-elle en sortant sa carte qu'elle glissa dans ma main après l'avoir serrée, je fais aussi psychologue de couple. Juste au cas où…

Je restais sans réactions devant le ton compatissant de la psychologue. Rick et moi avions effectivement eu une dispute dernièrement, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point gravé sur nos visages. Mon partenaire ne prit même pas le temps de m'attendre une fois que la psychologue fut sortie, se rendant auprès des gars pour leur faire un compte rendu qu'il avait déjà presque terminé lorsque j'arrivais près d'eux. Mes pas étaient lourds et je n'écoutais que d'une oreille les paroles de Castle (après tout nous avions entendu la même chose). Les paroles de la spécialiste m'avaient en quelque sorte donné un coup de fouet que je n'attendais pas : je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un jour nous aurions besoin dans notre relation qu'elle soit professionnelle ou personnelle d'un conseiller conjugal. J'avais l'habitude de régler les conflits par moi-même et cette fois ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

_ Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer, intervint Esposito me tirant de mes songes. J'ai lancé un mandat pour Antonio Riveira, j'ai aussi mis le téléphone de sa sœur sur écoute avec son consentement, mais à part ça je ne vois pas quoi faire de plus.

J'hochais la tête en posant le dossier sur mon bureau.

_ Les gars on devrait faire une pause pour aujourd'hui. Laissez vos téléphones allumés et soyez prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin mais nous n'allons pas accélérer l'arrestation alors autant profiter d'un peu de temps libre pour se détendre avant qu'on attrape le suspect.

Ryan sembla tout à fait approuver ma proposition, ramassant ses affaires précipitamment.

_ Je vais aller faire une surprise à Jenny, nous confia-t-il avec un petit sourire. Elle va être contente que je finisse aussi tôt.

Il nous salua rapidement en se dirigeant à pas rapides et légers vers l'ascenseur. Je le regardais pénétrer dans la cage de fer en regrettant de ne pas être aussi épanouie dans mon couple à l'instant précis quand Esposito capta mon attention.

_ Je vais aller faire un tour à la morgue, je rangerais mes affaires plus tard.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Castle qui s'était un peu éloigné avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

_ Je crois que vous devriez régler ça.

Sur ces paroles, il prit le chemin précédemment emprunté par son collègue pour descendre rendre visite (et plus si affinités, qui sait ?) à ma meilleure amie. Moi, je regardais mon écrivain au regard fermé faire les 100 pas dans le commissariat, attendant sûrement un signe de ma part.

_ Castle ? L'interpelais-je.

Il releva son regard froid vers moi et je tentais de continuer sur le même ton détaché :

_ Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer. Une discussion nous attend, il me semble…

* * *

><p>C'est la boule au ventre face au conflit qui nous attendait que je pénétrais dans le loft. Alexis semblait avoir quitté les lieux car ses clefs n'étaient plus sur le meuble de la cuisine et son sac à dos ne trônait plus sur le canapé. Avec un sourire ironique je pensais au fait qu'elle était sûrement à cette heure avancée de l'après-midi allée profiter de James entre deux de ses gardes.<p>

Castle s'avança vers le comptoir de la cuisine et sans attendre une seconde se servit un nouveau verre d'alcool qu'il engloutit sans même se poser de questions, laissant le liquide amer descendre dans sa gorge. Je pinçais les lèvres en détournant les yeux, me retenant de faire une remarque qui aurait encore plus envenimé le conflit.

_ C'est quoi, ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec en posant un petit objet sur le meuble devant lui.

Je m'approchais pour identifier la chose, et sentis ma gorge se nouer alors que je reconnaissais ce qui m'appartenait sans aucun doute.

_ Castle…

_ C'est quoi !? Hurla-t-il en faisant claquer le verre sur le comptoir, me faisant tressaillir.

Rick ne se mettait presque jamais en colère et je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une telle rage. Il semblait autant déçu qu'haineux envers moi, et ses yeux me transpercèrent.

_ C'est… une plaquette de pilules, bafouillais-je, démunie de mes moyens devant cette rage soudaine qui m'explosait au visage.

_ Exactement, une plaquette de pilules.

Il poussa le verre qui vacilla avant de s'immobiliser, étant passé à deux doigts de s'exploser sur le sol.

_ Tu m'as dit, commença-t-il en pensant chacun de ses mots, que tu avais arrêté de prendre la pilule pour qu'on puisse avoir un bébé.

Je ramassais la plaquette, la torturant entre mes doigts faisant tinter les médicaments contre les parois de plastique.

_ Je sais, je…

_ Tu quoi ? Tu es désolée ? Tu n'en a rien à foutre ?

Je serais la mâchoire pour retenir ma peine. Rick ne parlait jamais comme ça.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Ma mère m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Tu savais que ton père et elle avaient rompus ?

J'ouvris la bouche de surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, et encore moins à ce que ce soit Rick qui me l'annonce. Pourquoi mon père ne m'avait-il pas appelé ?

_ Je sais ce que tu te dis. Sache que c'est ton père qui a rompu et qu'il est allé sur la tombe de ta mère directement après la rupture.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont rompus ? Le coupais-je, mal à l'aise de la façon dont il parlait des agissements de mon père.

_ D'après ce que ma mère m'a dit… Il est encore trop attaché à ta mère et n'arrive pas à se lancer à 100% dans une nouvelle relation.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir un sourire intérieur. Je savais que mon père était l'homme d'une seule femme, et peut-être était-ce pour ça que je n'avais secrètement jamais cru au grand amour entre lui et Martha. Même si j'adorais ma belle-mère, je ne les avais jamais vraiment vus autrement que des meilleurs amis qui avaient fait un bout de chemin ensemble pour se guérir mutuellement de leurs blessures passées.

_ Il… Je suis désolée pour ta mère, Castle.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Sa voix était plus douce à présent, cependant la tension était encore palpable. Mais tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé en premier lorsque ma mère m'a appelé ?

J'hochais négativement la tête pour lui faire signe de continuer et il eut un rire nerveux et agacé en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

_ Que les relations avec les Beckett sont définitivement compliquées.

Je ne sus quoi répondre encore une fois, et il fit volte-face pour que ses yeux soient rivés dans les miens.

_ Mais là n'est pas la question, c'était juste pour que tu le saches. Maintenant, dit-il en s'asseyant, je veux qu'on ait une discussion tous les deux. Tu sais pourquoi je suis énervé, et je crois que c'est d'ailleurs tout à fait légitime !

Le ton remontait à présent et je retrouvais la colère qu'il avait gardée en lui pendant tout l'interrogatoire de la psychologue.

_ Attends, Rick, moi aussi j'ai des choses à te reprocher si tu veux jouer sur ce terrain ! Le coupais-je en sentant le sang affluer sur mon visage rendant mes joues rouges. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais toute les fautes ?!

_ Ah oui, tu as des choses à me reprocher ? J'ai hâte d'entendre ça.

Son ton ironique ne fit qu'achever de m'énerver et j'inspirais un bon coup pour essayer de me calmer et ne pas partir dans un duel de rhétorique enflammé.

_ Oui j'ai continué à prendre la pilule, oui j'ai aidé Alexis mais tu ne t'es pas posé une seconde des questions ?

Rick fronça les sourcils, la surprise se lisant sur son visage tordu de colère.

_ Tu te souviens cette séance de dédicaces la semaine dernière ? Criais-je en laissant toutes mes barrières s'effondrer, la colère prenant possession de mon corps et de mes paroles que j'allais regretter plus tard j'en étais certaine. Je suis passée te voir pour te faire un petit coucou, et je t'ai trouvé en pleine discussion collé serré avec une bimbo blonde.

Il ouvrit des yeux étonnés de surprise et pencha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. J'étais sûre qu'à cet instant précis il fouillait dans sa mémoire pour retrouver cet instant dont je parlais et que je mettais sur la table au moment présent.

_ Je ne vois pas de quand tu parles, finit-il par dire en secouant la tête. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas empêcher les filles de me draguer aux séances de dédicaces et même si nous sommes en couple et que c'est à présent officiel !

Je croisais le bras sur ma poitrine en essayant d'inspirer calmement.

_ Pourtant tu ne t'es pas privé pour regarder lorsqu'elle a étalé ses deux attributs devant tes yeux, pas vrai ?

Je savais qu'être jalouse de la sorte n'arrangerait pas les choses et d'ailleurs bien au contraire, cependant j'avais une peur immense de le perdre. En plus de sa colère de ce soir, j'avais cette image en tête qui ne cessait de me rappeler que je pouvais à tout moment le voir s'éloigner de moi, ce que je ne supporterais pas.

_ Kate, c'est quoi cette crise de jalousie ? Demanda-t-il en haussant une nouvelle fois le ton. Tu ne me fais plus confiance, c'est ça que tu es en train de me dire ?

_ Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, réfutais-je en balayant son argument d'un revers de main. Lorsque tu agis comme ça j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à ne pas trop t'investir dans notre relation aux yeux de la presse !

Voilà, je venais d'exposer ma principale crainte au grand jour. Cependant dans une telle dispute, je ne sentis pas ses bras protecteurs m'entourer et sa voix douce me rassurer que je n'avais pas à m'en faire pour ça et que j'étais la seule et l'unique, depuis des années déjà. Non, cette fois-ci Rick eut la réaction contraire.

_ Que je ne m'investis pas assez ? Dixit la femme qui dit vouloir un enfant et continue à prendre la pilule, c'est bien ça ?

Ses paroles étaient acerbes et il avait atteint son but en me blessant avec le tranchant de ses mots.

_ Ça n'a rien à voir !

_ Bien entendu ! Katherine Beckett n'a jamais rien à se reprocher, c'est du tout vu.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi Rick.

Il eut un sourire ironique.

_ Alors, explique-moi, veux-tu ? Éclaire-moi ! Je suis toute ouïe.

J'inspirais de l'air frais pour essayer de chasser la boule qui avait pris naissance dans le creux de mon estomac, lourde et douloureuse.

_ Je veux attendre la fin de cette enquête pour me lancer là-dedans, Rick.

Alors que je pensais qu'il allait comprendre, comme il l'avait toujours fait, il eut un rire amer et se leva pour me faire face.

_ Pourquoi, à cause du stress ?

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre ni même d'ouvrir la bouche pour amorcer une phrase il enchaîna.

_ Et à la prochaine enquête, tu trouveras quoi comme excuse ?

_ Rick… tentais-je en l'approchant d'un pas.

Il se recula sèchement tandis que mon cœur se serrait. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas que j'ai besoin d'être émotionnellement stable pour fonder une famille, un foyer, un avenir ?

_ Tu prends ton travail bien trop à cœur, à tel point qu'il passe avant tout maintenant, même avant ta vie de couple, commença Rick la mâchoire serrée.

Il fit quelques pas vers le canapé, balayant la pièce du regard et caressant d'une main distraite le dossier du fauteuil sur lequel nous avions fait l'amour quelques semaines auparavant.

_ Tu restes jusqu'à des heures pas possible au boulot pour coincer un malade qui te pourrit la vie et qui pourrit par conséquent la mienne.

Je le coupais, sentant la colère monter de nouveau en moi.

_ Je te trouve assez mal placé pour me reprocher ça, dis-je en m'approchant de lui, index levé. Tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais lorsque tu as commencé à sortir avec moi, je te rappelle qu'on se connaissait déjà depuis 3 ans et que tu avais enquêté sur toute ma vie ! Tu ne peux pas me reprocher maintenant de faire passer mon travail en priorité.

_ Tu ne comprends pas, Kate ! Me coupa-t-il en levant les mains au ciel. Ton travail passe même avant NOUS maintenant.

Je fronçais les sourcils en le regardant se diriger de nouveau vers la cuisine, empoignant la bouteille de Wisky pour s'en resservir une rasade.

_ C'est faux, arguais-je en crispant les poings. Lorsqu'Alexis a eu besoin de moi j'ai été là pour elle.

_ Et c'est ce que je te reproche ! Cria-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur. Ne ramène pas Alexis sur le tapis, on en a déjà parlé.

Je plissais les yeux en retenant un grognement de rage.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais lâcher ta fille un peu ! Elle n'est plus une enfant !

_ Ne te mêle pas de l'éducation que j'ai avec Alexis, gronda-t-il en prenant une gorgée du liquide ambré, plissant les yeux lorsqu'il se déversa dans sa gorge. C'est ma fille d'accord ? Alors quand tu auras tes enfants, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver vu l'implication que tu y mets, tu pourras avoir ton mot à dire !

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge lorsque sa phrase atteint mes oreilles. La discussion avait depuis bien longtemps tourné à la dispute, cependant je n'imaginais pas que Rick puisse être si blessant. Sa dernière phrase avait eu l'effet d'un poignard que l'on aurait enfoncé au plus profond de mon cœur avant de le retirer et de l'enfoncer de nouveau sans laisser à ma plaie le temps de cicatriser. Je me sentais brisée, humiliée par ses paroles si froides et prononcées si sèchement à mon encontre. Sans un mot –ma gorge était si sèche qu'il aurait été impossible de prononcer le moindre son– je tournais les talons et attrapais mes clefs ainsi que mon manteau. Derrière moi, pas un son et aucun geste ne fut amorcé pour me retenir.  
>J'ouvris la porte de l'appartement avant de la refermer derrière moi, marchant tel un robot vers l'ascenseur.<p>

_ Kate ?

La voix d'Alexis me fit relever les yeux et je clignais des paupières en me rendant compte que ma vision était floue, brouillée par des larmes traitresses qui tentaient désespérément de s'échapper de mes yeux.

_ Kate qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu t'es disputée avec papa ?

Les mains de la jeune femme se posèrent sur mes épaules pour m'inciter à faire demi-tour mais je me dégageais doucement.

_ On va en parler tous les trois, c'est de ma faute, je vais convaincre papa de…

_ Alexis, la coupais-je avec une voix rauque et emplie de larmes. C'est fini.

Je me dégageais de son emprise non sans mal et tournais les talons, ignorant ses suppliques et ses appels qui m'étaient destinés. Lorsque la cage d'ascenseur se referma sur moi, je laissais couler mes larmes de chagrin en me faisant glisser le long de la paroi, la tête dans mes mains.

_ Mademoiselle Beckett ?

La voix du portier de l'immeuble me fit relever la tête et je croisais son regard inquiet et concerné. Il me tendit la main pour que je me relève et tandis que je la saisissais il s'enquit aussitôt.

_ Est-ce que vous désirez que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

_ Non merci, c'est très gentil mais je vais rentrer seule, soufflais-je.

Ma voix était désastreuse et je n'osais même pas imaginer l'état de mon visage. Mon maquillage devait avoir coulé, certains cheveux collaient à mon cou et à mes tempes suite à ce marathon émotionnel.

_ D'accord, si vous êtes sûre…

Je ne répondis pas, sortant à l'air frais ce qui eut pour effet de me mettre une gifle glacée. Enfilant ma veste dans un frisson je me dirigeais à pas rapide vers ma voiture garée à quelques pâtés de maison de là. Alors qu'à l'angle d'une rue je m'engageais vers une ruelle, je sentis une main ferme m'attraper tandis qu'une autre, glacée, couvrait ma bouche.

* * *

><p><em>Heu… oui bon d'accord j'avoue que c'est méchant de couper là… Mais que voulez-vous j'aime le suspense ! <em>

_Pour ceux qui se demandent où je vais, ne vous en faites pas : J'aime les happy ends et cette fic ne dérogera pas à la règle ! :) et même si les personnages peuvent paraître un petit peu OOC, j'essaye au maximum de ne pas m'éloigner de ceux que l'on connaît au petit écran._

_Gros bisous  
>XOXO<em>


	50. Chapter 50

_Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà ^^ J'avais promis que je ne remettrais pas deux mois à poster, et en vue de tous les commentaires adorables que j'ai reçu je ne peux que vous céder (je suis faiiible :p) _

_Voici donc la suite de ce chapitre mouvementé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant :)_

_Je passe aux remerciements personnels :_

_**The SaleX : Je suis contente que tu sois accro alors ^^ vaut mieux l'être à ça qu'à la drogue, pas vrai ? :p Pour ce qui est de Rick qui crie j'avoue qu'il est du genre calme, mais en fait j'avais vraiment envie qu'il pète un boulon pour une fois. Tu vois dans la série il est toujours celui qui est calme et qui ne pète jamais les plombs devant Kate alors je voulais changer un peu la donne ce qui rend un petit ton dramatique ^^ Pour ce qui est de Beckett j'ai la même vision que toi (la preuve ahah) et je pense que même si elle ne veut pas forcément à mal, elle gaffe beaucoup et le fait souffrir parfois. Dans ma fic du moins ^^ Ah la fin… J'ai été sadique mais le tueur il faut pas l'oublier ! Merci pour tes reviews :D**_

_**Guest : Oui la dispute plus la fin c'est sadique mais j'aime ça ^^ merci de ta review !**_

_**Camlapro : Ah non ce n'est pas un kidnapping *yeux innocents* merci :D**_

_**SeriesAddict76 : Merci beaucoup ! Effectivement tout n'est pas tout rose et dans les couples il y a aussi des disputes ! :)**_

_**Sandtoul : Merci beaucoup à toi pour ta review ! ça fait plaisir de voir de nouvelles têtes même si ce n'est pas à tous les chapitres mais au moins on sait que des personnes qui suivent apprécient :) pour ce qui est de répondre aux reviews finalement je trouve que c'est la moindre des choses lorsque vous prenez le temps de mettre un petit mot que j'apprécie, je vous répond pour vous dire que j'apprécie et que vous m'avez fait sourire ^^ Pour ce qui est des fautes, encore désolée c'est vrai que lorsque je me relis je ne vois pas mais c'est toujours comme ça je vois chez les autres mais pas chez moi lol. Merci du conseil en tout cas ! **_

_**Guest (2) : Oui, dur la dispute… le suspens n'a pas été trop long j'espère ? ^^ Merci beaucoup de ta review !**_

_**Emi : Merci :D Voici la suite !**_

_**Saluki8 : Oui c'est sadique… je suis sadique :p Oui comme toi je pense que la réaction de Rick même si un peu virulente était justifiée. Merci à toi :)**_

_**Mia-Caskett : Et oui malheureusement c'est la saison des orages lol. Arranger ça, promis, mais… pas de suite ! (tu as pas précisé quand ahah) Oui ils s'aiment et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas (trop) être sadique ne t'en fais pas. Merci beaucoup !**_

_**Mb : Oui j'avoue que là je suis pas super sympa après deux mois une dispute et une suite… lol ! Merci ! **_

_**HarmoSériesAddict : Je te connais je sais que tu aimes le personnage de Castle toi :p Tu vas voir ça dans ce chapitre lol, merci beaucoup de ta fidélité :D**_

_**BigBoss87 : Ce que j'aime avec tes reviews c'est qu'elles me font toujours autant rire :D Bon par contre pour les disputes qui entraînent les ruptures je vais me cacher alors… ne me déteste pas j'aime les Happy ends ! lol la découpe innaceptable j'avoue que… vilaine moi ! Merci à toi pour la review !**_

_**Chris65 : Ah oui pour des explications ça c'est des explications ^^ Ahah suspens, mais pas trop puisque le prochain est là :p Merci !**_

_**Memories01 : Oui j'aime pas non plus quand ils se disputent mais je dois avouer (honte sur moi) que j'ai aimé l'écrire… ça change des passages doux et c'est un vrai défi ^^ Voilà la suite qui est arrivée plus vite que la précédente, heureusement d'ailleurs mdr. Merci !**_

_**DrWeaver : j'adore lire les avis partagés des Pro Kate et Pro Rick. Je dois avouer que dans la dispute personnellement je ne sais pas trop qui je soutiens moi-même :p La discussion père/fille j'ai exploité ça et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire car j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Merci de ta review !**_

_**Pepite : Oui il aura les temps de les regretter mais pas d'enlèvement pour le moment ^^ Merci beaucoup !**_

_**RESCATOR : Ouiiii une vraie dispute depuis le temps que j'en rêvais (moi bizarre, non…) Ah non là ça vire pas au bisounours même si j'adore ça, il faut quand même des moments d'orage dans un couple pour que ça marche un peu :p oui la suite est là, plus rapide que la précédente ! Merci !**_

_**Guest (3) : J'adore le hard lol… Oula c'est tordu ce que je dis, enfin voilà la suite ^^ merci !**_

_**Jedan San : J'ai eu peur au début de ta review je dois avouer :p Mais je suis contente si tu trouves que je progresse ! Non pas enlevée mais tu verras ça ce chapitre même si l'explication sera plus tard ! Merci encore de ta review !**_

_**Castlefan : lol j'aime que tu sois à fond c'est que je fais bien mon boulot alors ! VDM pour Cory comme tu dis j'étais dégoûtée… merci de ta review**_

_**Camillecastle : Le voilà le nouveau ! Merci !**_

_**Manooon : lol parfois une onomatopée fait mieux qu'une phrase j'ai envie de dire ^^ Merci !**_

_**Questche : Coucou ! merci beaucoup j'adore quand tu me fais de tels compliments je suis touchée ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :D**_

_**Solealuna : Ce n'est pas le nombre de reviews qui compte ma chère, mais le contenu… les soutiens et surtout les conseils :) Tes reviews sont si originales qu'on se demande si tu es pas un peu dérangée au fond lol Mercii :p**_

_**Adrian009 : Merci beaucoup ! La voici plus rapide que la précédente !**_

_**ElisemCaskett et Justikii : Me voilà de retour ! et non je ne vous laisse pas comme ça la voilà la suite :) merci à toi !**_

_**Thigui : Je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise ! Ce n'était pas gagné maintenant que je lis mes débuts j'ai honte et le pire c'est que je trouvais ça bien i ans :p. Le couple Martha/Jim j'avoue que c'était un essai mais je les ai fait rompre car pour moi ils ont tous les deux eu leur âme sœur… :) Voici la suite et un gros merci à toi ^^**_

_Voilà pour les remerciements, j'en reviens pas de l'engouement que suscite cette fic avec son nouveau tournant dramatique, je suis heureuse que vous me fassiez confiance pour la suite et comme je l'ai déjà dit je suis un bisounours alors il y aura de toute manière un Happy end :p _

_Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture ! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick :<strong>

Une fois que la porte du loft fut fermée derrière Kate, je laissais toute la tristesse que j'avais contenue jusque-là exploser, ayant un hoquet de chagrin avant de laisser une larme chaude et salée glisser sur ma joue. Je regrettais déjà toutes les paroles que j'avais lancées à Kate comme une slave de méchanceté que j'avais trop longtemps contenue. Je ne l'avais pas montré tout au long de l'enquête cependant elle avait été très éprouvante pour moi aussi et mes nerfs avaient été mis à dure épreuve. Ensuite lorsque j'avais découvert que Kate reprenait la pilule, et ce sans m'en parler, j'avais d'abord juré avant de me jeter sur mon téléphone. Alors que je composais avec colère le numéro de Beckett je m'étais finalement résignée, laissant ma haine et ma peine de côté pour m'aérer l'esprit avant de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter plus tard. Après avoir bu quelques verres de vin (je connaissais l'effet du whisky sur moi et mon self contrôle) je m'étais résigné à ne pas l'appeler et à la rejoindre au poste.

Et lorsque nous étions rentrés, tout était sorti tel un surplus de haine que je devais à tout prix évacuer. Cependant à présent je regrettais amèrement mes dernières paroles destinées uniquement à la blesser sur un sujet que je savais très sensible pour elle. Pourtant c'était mon égo qui m'avait empêché de la retenir (et peut-être aussi un petit surplus d'alcool) et à présent je regardais cette porte close devant mes yeux, le verre de whisky vide devant mes doigts accrochés au rebord du comptoir.

_ Papa ?

Ayant pourtant fixé la porte depuis le départ de Kate je n'avais pas réalisé qu'Alexis était rentrée. Devant l'entrée, son sac à dos tenu par une épaule et son IPhone à la main elle semblait bouleversée. Je compris alors qu'elle venait de croiser Kate dans le couloir.

_ Papa, je viens de voir Kate passer dans le hall qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Elle était en pleurs.

Cette phrase me conforta dans l'idée que j'avais réellement blessé Kate et mon cœur se serra un petit peu plus encore.

_ Alexis, on s'est disputés…

_ Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ! Est-ce que c'est encore dû au fait que Kate m'a couverte ?

Elle avait à présent refermé la porte derrière elle et avait négligemment posé son sac à dos sur le canapé une nouvelle fois avant de revenir vers moi. Je vis ses yeux bleu me sonder, passant de mon visage à la bouteille entamée de whisky puis enfin le verre que je faisais tourner entre mes doigts.

_ Non, c'est… pas totalement, peut-être en partie… Répondis-je évasement en regardant le feu artificiel crépiter dans la cheminée.

_ Papa est-ce que tu es saoul ? Demanda Alexis d'un ton plus dur.

Je vrillais mes yeux sur ma fille, tentant de répondre quelque chose d'intelligent pour lui prouver que ses dires étaient faux. Cependant je me trouvais dans l'incapacité de lui répondre. Je ne savais pas moi-même si j'étais en pleine possession de mes moyens, cette dispute et l'alcool ambré mélangés me faisant tourner la tête plus que raison.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à te mettre dans un état pareil pour une si petite chose !

Alexis m'arracha le verre des mains, le posant rageusement dans l'évier avant de prendre la bouteille de Whisky qui trônait, fière et dévastatrice sur le comptoir et de la vider dans l'évier. Je la regardais faire ce geste tout en retenant un commentaire désobligeant sur le prix de la bouteille et le fait que c'était du pur gâchis d'en faire profiter les égouts plutôt qu'un palais affiné, mais la colère de ma fille à cet instant m'en dissuada complètement.

_ Ce n'est pas… une petite chose, Alexis.

_ Si papa ! Répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, s'appuyant contre le rebord du meuble derrière elle. Je vais bien, et si je ne t'en ai pas parlé c'est uniquement parce que j'avais besoin de consulter une femme en premier. Où est le mal bon sang ?

Je secouais la tête.

_ Alexis tu ne comprends pas. J'ai été en colère contre Kate car elle me l'avait caché mais dans l'immédiat lorsque tu me dis ça je comprends totalement votre point de vue à toutes les deux. Cependant je me disais au plus profond de moi que si Kate arrivait à me cacher une chose si importante, elle pourrait le faire avec d'autres choses. Et tu sais comme moi à quel point c'est important de ne rien se cacher dans un couple, rappelle-toi de mon histoire avec ta mère, avec Gina…

_ Kate est différente, argua ma fille en levant la main. Kate n'est pas ces femmes-là, papa.

J'hochais la tête doucement, tout en appréciant silencieusement le fait que le ton de la discussion soit redescendu légèrement.

_ Je sais ma puce. Cependant Kate m'a caché quelque chose de très important et je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Alors toute la pression accumulée est remontée et je me suis emporté. On s'est emportés.

Alexis semblait apprécier elle aussi le fait que nous ne nous criions plus dessus car elle tira une chaise et s'assit doucement dessus.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a caché ?

Je sondais les yeux de ma fille, hésitant à lui révéler notre ancien projet avec Kate.

_ Nous avions… parlé d'avoir un enfant.

Alexis ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et j'enchaînais, de peur qu'elle ne le prenne mal aussi je tentais de me justifier.

_ Kate est plus jeune que moi, tu le sais. Elle n'a jamais eu de relations sérieuses et maintenant qu'elle en a une c'est normal qu'elle ressente l'envie d'un enfant…

_ Papa, me coupa Alexis en souriant. C'est génial. Je suis heureuse pour vous, et pour Kate surtout. Elle fera une mère merveilleuse, ça se sent.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aux paroles de ma fille. J'en étais effectivement persuadé et depuis longtemps, j'avais toujours su au fond de moi que Kate ferait une mère merveilleuse. Pas uniquement parce qu'elle avait perdu la sienne très jeune et savait par conséquent que chaque moment avec celle-ci comptait énormément, mais simplement car elle avait l'instinct maternel et c'était flagrant. Lorsque nous avions enquêté auparavant sur les disparitions ou morts d'enfants elle s'était toujours montrée affectée et encore plus déterminée à résoudre l'enquête, et son comportement avec Alexis même s'il ne me plaisait pas forcément me renforçait dans mon idée.

_ Je suis surprise qu'elle ne m'en ai pas parlé, par contre, murmura Alexis comme pour elle-même ce qui me tira de mes songes.

_ A vrai dire, pas moi.

Elle leva des yeux interrogateurs sur moi et je la sentais pendue à mes lèvres.

_ Kate m'a dit qu'elle était prête à passer ce cap avec moi. Nous en avions beaucoup parlé, elle avait décidé d'arrêter la pilule…

Je fis glisser ma main sur la table pour attraper la plaquette de médicaments contraceptifs et la tendis à ma fille.

_ Cependant j'ai trouvé ça dans la salle de bains cet après-midi.

Voyant qu'elle restait silencieuse, je précisais inutilement :

_ Ce sont des pilules contraceptives.

Cette fois-ci elle leva un regard ironique sur moi en reposant la plaquette sur le comptoir.

_ Merci papa, je suis sous pilule depuis 3 ans, tu as oublié ? C'est même quand tu en avais parlé avec Kate au commissariat que tu t'étais décidé à me la faire prescrire.

Encore une fois cette phrase me rappela avec nostalgie que la Alexis se tenant devant moi n'était plus la petite fille qui venait me réveiller en sautant sur le lit à 7 heures le dimanche matin alors que je n'aspirais qu'à dormir en paix et rattraper le sommeil que j'avais perdu en écrivant toute la nuit.

_ Non, bien sûr que non.

Un seul regard de sa part me fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe mais elle ne prononça plus un mot à ce sujet, revenant à notre discussion de base sans trop tarder.

_ Kate continue à prendre la pilule ? Demanda-t-elle en caressant du doigt les cases vides d'où les comprimés avaient été subtilisés, preuve évidente de ce qu'elle avançait.

_ Oui.

Alexis hocha la tête avant de pincer les lèvres, son visage prenant un ton sérieux que je lui connaissais lorsqu'elle étudiait des examens très importants à ses yeux.

_ Kate est une femme bien, papa.

_ Je sais ma puce, répondis-je sans savoir réellement pourquoi elle me disait ceci.

_ Ce n'était pas correct de continuer à prendre la pilule alors qu'elle te disait ne plus le faire, mais je pense que quelque part c'est bien.

Je fronçais les sourcils, complètement dérouté.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je en espérant qu'elle éclaire ma lanterne un peu trop usée pour la soirée.

_ Kate est une femme forte et elle a toujours pris les choix pour elle-même et n'a jamais laissé personne lui dicter sa conduite. Crois-moi, Jim me l'a maintes et maintes fois confirmé.

Elle esquissa un sourire et je fis de même en tapotant le comptoir, amusé et réellement convaincu qu'on parlait définitivement de la même personne.

_ Elle prend toujours des décisions car c'est son caractère mais aussi car c'est son métier. Et cette décision de continuer à prendre la pilule n'est pas un hasard. Si elle t'a trahi de cette façon alors qu'elle t'aime énormément, c'est qu'elle ne se sent pas prête à affronter cette énorme chose qu'est de faire un enfant pour l'instant. Peut-être de peur de te blesser elle ne te l'a pas dit, ou peut-être car elle n'a pas l'habitude des relations où tout peut être échangé au cours d'une discussion, mais je pense qu'elle voulait aussi préserver ce futur enfant par ce geste.

Les paroles de ma fille me transperçaient littéralement. Je ne savais que penser de ce point de vue que je n'avais pas du tout exploré, aveuglé par le mien et ma colère. Et le fait de voir ma fille si adulte me bouleversait totalement : bien qu'elle ait toujours été très mature, depuis peu elle semblait plus ouverte au monde des adultes et aux réactions s'en suivant. Peut-être était-ce sa relation avec James qui changeait la donne, j'espérais secrètement que non car je n'étais pas encore prêt à me faire des cheveux blancs et à devenir grand père.

_ Lorsque l'on n'est pas sûr à 100%, spécialement pour une décision comme celle-là, continua Alexis, je pense qu'il est préférable de ne pas se lancer. Kate sera une excellente mère mais il faut qu'elle désire ce bébé. Qu'elle soit prête à l'idée même d'être mère avant de se lancer dans l'aventure.

Je laissais planer un silence après ces paroles, encore dérouté. Je savais qu'au fond Alexis avait raison, cependant je ne me sentais pas prêt encore à pardonner à ma compagne ce geste qui était à mes yeux comme une trahison. Et lorsque ma fille reprit la parole je me sentis soulagé lorsqu'elle prononça :

_ Cependant… Je ne pense pas que tu doives pardonner à Kate trop rapidement ce geste. C'est tout de même important, surtout le fait qu'elle t'ait menti. Je pense qu'il faut qu'elle comprenne que ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui fera marcher une relation, et que si elle veut que vous alliez plus loin tous les deux il faut que la communication soit un facteur essentiel à votre couple.

J'hochais la tête, approuvant totalement les dires de ma fille. J'étais encore surpris d'avoir parlé de ça avec elle, cependant lui raconter à cœur ouvert la situation m'avait fait un bien fou et je venais de me rendre compte que ma petite fille grandissait de plus en plus vite. Son discours n'était définitivement plus celui d'une adolescente mais d'une jeune adulte à présent.

_ Depuis quand es-tu conseillère de couple ? Demandais-je en rigolant pour la taquiner.

Elle se mit à rire, et tout en se levant de son tabouret elle vint m'entourer de ses bras et me murmura presque timidement à l'oreille.

_ J'aimerais vraiment que tu rencontres James, papa. Je sais que tu as des aprioris, mais c'est un garçon bien.

Je passais mes mains dans son dos pour y faire pression, la rapprochant de moi de cette façon et posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

_ J'en suis persuadé ma puce. Laisse juste un peu de temps à ton vieux père pour se faire à l'idée, d'accord ?

Elle eut un nouveau rire en se détachant de moi, avant de me toiser d'un œil critique.

_ Papa, ce n'est pas contre toi, hein… mais je crois que tu as besoin d'une bonne douche rafraichissante car tu ressembles littéralement à un zombie.

Je lui tirais puérilement la langue avant de tourner les talons en pour me rendre à la salle de bains quand ma fille me rattrapa.

_ Papa, dit-elle en me le tendant. Tu as un appel.

Le numéro était inconnu à mon répertoire et c'est avec une certaine anxiété que je décrochais le combiné, portant mon mobile à mon oreille.

_ Allo ?

_ Allo Monsieur Castle ? Ici l'hôpital de New York, nous avons reçu il y a une dizaine de minutes une patiente du nom de Katherine Beckett et vous êtes le numéro à contacter en cas d'urgence.

* * *

><p>_ Où est-elle ? M'écriais-je en arrivant à l'accueil du service d'urgences de nuits, suivi de très près par Alexis.<p>

_ Excusez-moi Monsieur, me répondit très calmement l'infirmière de garde, j'ai besoin du nom de la patiente pour vous indiquer où la trouver.

Je me baffais intérieurement de mon manque de politesse, cependant depuis que j'avais reçu ce coup de fil j'étais totalement paniqué à l'idée que quelque chose soit arrivé à Kate.

_ Je suis désolée, marmonnais-je en passant une main fébrile dans mes cheveux. Je cherche Katherine Beckett

Elle hocha la tête, et tout aussi doucement m'informa que Kate était encore en examen avec les meilleurs médecins de cet hôpital. Si je n'avais pas été si inquiet pour ma compagne, j'aurais très certainement remercié chaleureusement cette femme pour son calme et son self contrôle qu'elle abordait avec la famille des patients sans pour autant être indifférente. Beaucoup se contentaient d'attendre que leur garde finisse et envoyaient promener beaucoup de gens se renseignant auprès d'elle, mais cette « Claire » comme l'indiquait son badge semblait réellement concernée et passionnée par son métier ce qui était plaisant dans une telle situation de stress.

_ Papa, il y a une salle d'attente juste là, murmura Alexis en prenant mon bras pour m'y conduire.

Je la suivais sans rien dire, m'asseyant sur une des chaises blanc cassé de la salle d'attente et jetant un regard circulaire autour de moi. Nous étions étonnamment seuls, le silence régnait, uniquement troublé par un bourdonnement qui semblait provenir de la salle jouxtant celle-ci. Une table basse trônait au milieu de la pièce, des magazines datant de mois précédents y étaient étalés sans grand soin, destinés en premier lieu à aider à patienter.

_ Papa, m'informa Alexis une nouvelle fois. Tu veux que j'appelle Jim, grand-mère et les gars ?

Je relevais la tête en prenant une nouvelle fois conscience de la situation.

_ Non ma puce, je vais le faire, soufflais-je en me levant.

Je me saisissais de mon Smartphone en jugeant d'un œil désintéressé le panneau rouge indiquant que tout appel devait se faire à l'extérieur des bâtiments, et composais en premier lieu le numéro de Jim Beckett.

_ Allo ? S'enquit sa voix au bout de quelques tonalités. Rick, que se passe-t-il ? Il est presqu'une heure du matin.

A sa voix je devinais non sans mal qu'il ne dormait pas cependant un appel à cette heure-ci était forcément synonyme d'inquiétude surtout lorsque comme Jim, sa fille exerçait un métier à risque.

_ Jim, je… J'ai besoin que vous veniez à l'hôpital de New York tout de suite. Kate y a été admise il y a une demi-heure, je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne sais pas comment mais…

Je me stoppais dans ma tirade, reprenant mon souffle.

_ Venez vite, le suppliais-je presque.

_ J'arrive, me parvint aussitôt la voix brouillée d'inquiétude du vieil homme.

Je raccrochais aussitôt pour me tourner vers Alexis qui était elle aussi au téléphone.

_ J'ai prévenu Lanie qui était avec Esposito pour toi, m'informa-t-elle. Elle va appeler Ryan et elle arrive.

J'hochais la tête doucement en me laissant retomber sans cérémonie sur la chaise sans couleurs que j'avais prise d'assaut plus tôt. Le silence et le bourdonnement revinrent pendant quelques minutes avant que la porte de la salle d'attente ne s'ouvre sur Jim, suivi de près par ma mère, qui s'approcha tout de suite de moi.

_ Comment va-t-elle ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas, avouais-je. Elle n'est pas au bloc donc je suppose que ce ne sont pas des blessures graves. Mais je m'inquiète quand même, si elle n'était pas sortie…

Jim s'assit à mes côtés en posant une main sur mon épaule, me prononçant une phrase qu'il m'avait déjà dit un peu plus d'un an plus tôt lorsque nous étions tous les deux à l'hôpital après la tentative d'assassinat de Kate à l'enterrement du capitaine Montgomery.

_ Avec des si, on refait le monde, Rick.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un petit rictus au souvenir de la première fois où il m'avait dit cette phrase et à la complicité qui s'était installé entre nous en ce moment de tension et d'inquiétude pour cette personne qu'on aimait tous les deux.

_ Je suis sûre que Kate s'en sortira avec quelques bleus, tenta ma mère pour me rassurer.

Je levais les yeux vers elle et attrapais sa main, heureux qu'elle soit là dans cette épreuve comme à chaque fois. Je remarquais aussi que malgré sa rupture avec Jim il n'y avait pas de malaises entre eux et je commençais réellement à comprendre le fond de leur relation. Ils se comprenaient et s'adoraient, mais ce n'était pas l'amour de leurs vies comme ç'avait été avec mon père et la mère de Kate.

_ Excusez-moi, nous coupa l'infirmière nommée Claire en entrant dans la salle d'attente.

Je me levais aussitôt.

_ Oui ?

_ Vous êtes là pour Mademoiselle Beckett, c'est bien ça ?

_ Oui, continua Jim avec empressement.

Claire sourit et je sentis une vague de soulagement me prendre alors qu'elle n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche encore.

_ Mademoiselle Beckett va bien. Elle demande à voir un certain Rick.

Je me tournais automatiquement vers Jim, qui me fit un petit signe de tête pour me signifier qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis et que je pouvais y aller. Le remerciant du regard, je me ruais pratiquement sur les pas de Claire qui me mena rapidement à la chambre 444, où Kate m'attendait. J'ouvris la porte doucement de peur de briser le silence imposé dans la chambre, et je vis ma compagne tourner la tête à mon encontre. Alors que je lui souriais, heureux de la voir éveillée, son visage resta impassible et mon cœur se serra.

_ Entre, Rick, me dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi et m'approchais à pas de loup d'elle, cherchant ses blessures du regard. Elle avait le poignet bandé, un pansement sur son arcade sourcilière droite et un bleu sur l'épaule, mais je ne distinguais pas de grosses blessures outre celles-ci.

_ Tu voulais me voir, dis-je en restant debout devant le lit, gêné par la distance qu'elle mettait implicitement entre nous.

Elle soupira en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre. De là où elle était, on pouvait apercevoir le trafic de New York la nuit et le rythme incessant des taxis Jaunes.

_ Je voulais te voir oui. Je crois qu'après ce soir on a besoin d'une petite mise au point, non ?

_ Ecoute Kate, commençais-je, mais elle me coupa aussitôt.

_ Tu avais raison Rick. Tu avais raison de me dire tout ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Ça m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose importante.

Dans le silence pesant, j'attendis ce qu'elle allait prononcer avec une touche d'espoir qui fit tambouriner mon cœur dans ma poitrine qui semblait à présent trop petite pour le contenir. Allait-elle me dire ce que j'espérais secrètement ?

_ Ça m'a fait réaliser que je ne suis pas prête pour une telle relation, murmura Kate d'un ton sans appel.

Les mots mirent quelques instants à parvenir à mes oreilles tant le brouillard qu'était mon cerveau était dense. Mon cœur ne tambourinait plus à présent, il semblait comme s'être arrêté de battre d'un seul coup à l'entente de ses paroles. Une violente crampe me prit au ventre et je retins une nausée lorsque j'eus assimilé ce qu'elle était en train de me faire comprendre.

_ Kate, tu…

_ Rick ! Me coupa-t-elle, les yeux humides.

Pourquoi avait-elle des larmes puisque c'était elle qui prenait cette décision meurtrière ?

_ S'il te plaît, rajouta-t-elle. Va-t'en.

La nausée se fit plus importante et mes jambes étaient cotonneuses. J'avais l'impression de marcher dans le sable lorsque mes jambes me portèrent hors de la salle, dans le long couloir qui menait à la sortie de l'hôpital. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici, pensais-je amèrement tandis que ma vue se brouillait de larmes que je retins en vain. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici.

J'entendis des voix m'appeler alors que je passais sans les regarder devant Lanie, Esposito et Ryan, mais je les ignorais et poussais les portes de l'hôpital pour sortir dans la nuit noire.

* * *

><p><em>*Va se cacher quelque part* Les menaces de mort sont autorisées, <em>_**dans la limite du raisonnable**__ :p _

_A bientôt pour la suite j'espère ! ;)_

_Gros bisous à tous !_

_XOXO_


	51. Chapter 51

_Bonjour chers lecteurs ! _

_Je sais que j'ai posté il y a quelques temps déjà, mais je suis partie en vacances et je pensais avoir beaucoup de temps pour écrire mais c'est dans ces moments-là qu'on se rend compte que 24 heures ça passe vite ^^ !  
>Et puis comme mes amis et ma famille m'imposent de prendre le soleil (je suis très blanche, et je ne mets pas beaucoup de shorts car on me le fait souvent remarquer lol sauf qu'avec cette chaleur je suis bien obligée alors il faut que je bronze !) j'ai du mal à écrire sous le soleil car on ne voit rien sur l'écran. <em>

_Enfin trève de bavardages, voici le prochain chapitre. J'ai été très touchée de toutes vos réactions, je suis toujours très étonnée que cette histoire continue à plaire autant après tant de temps et d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs. Vous vous rendez compte quoi, 97 followers c'est juste… O_o ! Merci, merci pour tous vos petits mots/reviews et merci de me faire confiance quant à la suite/fin de cette aventure !_

_Je passe tout de suite aux remerciements personnels__ :)_

_**Guest : Mais non faut pas me détester, je suis gentille lol… Merci en tout cas ^^**_

_**DrWeaver : Je suis tellement sadique en ce moment c'est dingue ^^ Oui ils vont se remettre ensemble, et effectivement Lanie et Alexis seront de mèche… mais je te laisserais découvrir ça dans les suites ! Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Solealuna : Que de violences… En plus au lieu de cramer mon super portable tu pourrais le garder pour toi, tsss…. J'arrange j'arrange, ça prend juste un peu de temps mdr ! Merci :D**_

_**Thigui : Merci beaucoup ^^ Pour moi Alexis n'est pas assez présente depuis deux ans alors j'essaye d'arranger ça dans mes fics en donnant ma propre vision du personnage car j'avoue ne pas avoir trop accroché avec la Alexis de la série dans la saison 4. Voici la suite !**_

_**Camille : Non ça m'amuse pas, c'est juste pour garder un peu de suspense et pour avoir vos superbes réactions ^^ Voici la suite, tu verras que notre Kate ne dit pas forcément tout ! Merci pour ta review.**_

_**BigBoss87 : Tu connais le yoga ? Tu sais les trucs zen… ^^ J'ai dit qu'ils seraient de nouveau ensemble, après j'ai pas dit qu'ils le seraient tout de suite et sans péripéties ! ^^ J'attends les menaces sanglantes alors, je n'ai pas peur mouahah. Merci pour ta review et ton compliment quand même !**_

_**Emi : Merci beaucoup ! La suite la voilà !**_

_**IFON91 : Héhé, serait-elle sous contrainte… la suite dans la suite de la fic :p ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**_

_**Guest (2) : lol c'est toujours trop long, je sais que moi je ne suis pas patiente du tout pour les fics (le comble hein ?) ! Haha pas tout de suite la réponse pour la ruelle… Voilà voilà ça arrive la suite, merci !**_

_**Caro86 : Je suis si sadique, j'avoue ^^ ! Merci pour les compliments et pour la review, coup monté peut-être, la réponse plus tard hihi**_

_**Ophelie : La suite ? Maintenant ^^ merci beaucoup pour ton impatience, ça prouve que je fais mon travail à peu près correctement alors ^^**_

_**HarmoSeriesAddict : lol je me doutais en l'écrivant que tu n'aimerais pas le début du discours. Mais tu me connais, j'ai à peu près la même vision que toi même si tu es plus trash avec Kate mdr ! Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Castle je te laisserais découvrir, je vais pas te gâcher le suspens… pas vrai ? Merci ^^ **_

_**Castlefan : Hé oui j'aime les retournements de situation ^^ Mais oui il sera sauvé, ne t'en fais pas ! Il faut juste un peu d'action ^^ Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Mb : Mais tu as le droit de proférer des menaces, lol ! Juste pas trop violentes pour mon petit cœur sensible… :p Merci à toi !**_

_**Manooon : lol j'aime, pas besoin de discours quand un cri suffit ^^ Merci ! Voilà la suite !**_

_**SeriesAddict6 : Je suis cachée, je sors juste pour poster en fait :p ! Pour ce qui est arrivé, la suite plus tard ! Mais déjà un petit peu plus d'indices ici… merci !**_

_**Guest (3) –Chapitre 4– : D'accord pour le Cold Case, mais je trouve ça étrange car justement elles ne sont pas classées elles sont froides car anciennes mais pas résolues ! Mais merci pour l'info et pour la review ^^**_

_**Camlapro : Oui moi aussi je déteste, mais moi je connais la fin… oh je suis méchante xD Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Sandtoul : Ah d'accord ^^ j'espère que tu fais pas une overdose de moi alors lol ! Oui il y aura du bisounours, pas de suite car ils sont un peu… séparés là lol, mais il y en aura ! Et pas forcément que Caskett… :) Merci !**_

_**ElisemCastkett et Justikiii : Moi ? :p Merci !**_

_**Chris65 : Je suis cachée niark niark. Mais oui ils vont le gérer ce nouveau rebondissement, faut juste qu'ils apprennent à vivre avec ^^ Merci !**_

_**Adrian009 : Merci beaucoup ! Elle arrive ^^**_

_**Saluki8 : Baaah parce que je suis un peu sadique, et surtout qu'après les retrouvailles seront encore meilleures ! ^^**_

_**Guest (4) : lol bah j'aime bien les « haha » j'en mets partout aussi ^^ ! La suite la voici hihi (là c'est hihi !) je me suis cachée un peu longtemps mais la voici la suite :p Merci ! **_

_**Camillecastle : Merci beaucoup ! Ils vont l'être ne t'en fais pas, juste un peu de temps pour se retrouver… **_

_**Thigui (2) : lol j'aime quand les lecteurs me harcèlent :D Elle est lààà ^^ **_

_**Guest (5) : Et oui me revoilà sur Castle mais j'ai un OS Pepperony en stock aussi je m'en servirais si j'ai une panne d'inspiration ^^ Merci beaucoup, voici la suite :)**_

_**TheSalex : *tête innocente* affaire à suivre effectivement ^^ Mais voilà la suite tu vas en savoir déjà un peu plus… enfin pas beaucoup *se cache* Merci :D !**_

_**MissA0805 : Oui les vacances ça perturbe, mais c'est bien d'avoir plusieurs chapitres à lire d'un coup non ? Merci pour ton compliment, je pense que ce n'est pas réellement du talent lol, je n'arrive pas à ce que j'aimerais moi :( Pour l'intrigue, tu verras à quoi ça mène ! Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Lara : Oh une nouvelle tête :D Je suis très heureuse que ma fic t'ai plu ! Faut pas pleurer par contre, après je vais me sentir coupable… Et faut dormir la nuit xD ! Merci pour ton compliment, j'essaye encore de m'améliorer dans l'écriture mais c'est difficile il me faut des points de vue neutres ^^ donc les lecteurs m'aident beaucoup parfois ! Merci à toi de ta review qui m'a beaucoup touchée, et voici la suite :)**_

_Et voilà pour les remerciements ^^ ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira toujours autant, j'ai eu plus de mal à la mettre sur papier et j'essaye toujours de mettre des ressentis mais ça ne me paraît jamais réussi. Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même, alors je vous laisse à votre lecture ! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate.<strong>

Un rayon de soleil me tira de l'endormissement dans lequel je m'étais plongée quelques heures auparavant. Sans ouvrir les yeux, décidant de profiter encore un petit peu de l'état de plénitude dans lequel je me trouvais présentement, encore sur le pont reliant le sommeil et la vie réelle, je me blottissais dans l'oreiller moelleux qui soutenait ma tête. Mon corps s'arqua à l'encontre d'une main chaude qui passa brièvement sur mon épaule, caressant mon bras délicatement et me tirant un frisson alors qu'un sourire furtif se dessinait sur mes lèvres. La main parcourut ma peau lentement, dérivant sur ma nuque puis mon dos nu et exposé à tous les regards. Lorsqu'il traça ma colonne vertébrale dans un mouvement fluide et précis en direction de ma chute de reins, je laissais échapper un petit gémissement à peine audible.

_ Je sais que tu es réveillée, souffla la voix de mon homme à mon oreille, son souffle caressant ma peau chaude alors que le mince espace entre nos corps semblait chargé d'électricité.

Je laissais le sourire que j'arborais s'étendre sur mes lèvres, ouvrant les yeux doucement pour tomber dans les pupilles de mon amant qui sourit amoureusement.

_ Je te connais trop bien, chuchota-t-il en posant ses lèvres à la commissure des miennes, taquin.

Je roulais sur le côté pour me coller à lui, m'entourant de la couette pour ne pas dévoiler mon corps nu à son regard bouillant malgré le fait qu'il avait passé la nuit à l'explorer et le combler. Il passa sa main rude le long de ma joue lorsqu'un bruit pour le moins régulier ces dernières semaines troubla la bulle d'allégresse que nous nous étions forgés.

_ Je me disais aussi, il est 7 heures et quart et c'était trop beau pour être vrai, grogna mon homme en quittant aussitôt le lit sous mon rire.

Je le vis fouiller dans les affaires pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre afin de quitter la chambre précipitamment. Je ne bougeais pas de ma place, encore légèrement ensommeillée et sachant qu'il serait de retour bien assez tôt et qu'ainsi je profitais de mes dernières secondes de calme dans la chambre éclairée par les premiers rayons de soleil.

_ Hey, regarde qui est là, fit mon amant d'une voix mielleuse en entrant dans la chambre.

Je souris une nouvelle fois en tendant les bras devant moi pour accueillir le tout nouvel arrivant dans la pièce. Une fois à ma hauteur, mon homme se pencha pour déposer le nouveau-né qu'il tenait délicatement dans mes bras, et caressant une dernière fois sa petite main il me chuchota à l'oreille qu'il allait aller faire chauffer le biberon, me laissant ainsi quelques instants.

Alors qu'il quittait la pièce je restais seule avec ma fille qui gigotait dans mes bras, secouant ses petites menottes dans tous les sens exprimant son mécontentement d'avoir été laissée pour compte les courtes heures qu'avaient été sa nuit. Mademoiselle se réveillait encore toutes les 4 heures pour réclamer à manger malgré ses 2 mois bien avancés à présent, cependant le fait qu'elle soit un bébé très calme en journée compensait largement sur les autres tableaux. Elle pleurait très rarement, et les différentes balades et visites que nous lui imposions ne lui posait jamais aucun soucis.

_ Et voilà le petit déjeuner au lit, s'exclama joyeusement Rick en pénétrant de nouveau dans la chambre, le biberon tiède à la main. Tu as de la chance tu sais, maman va être jalouse que je te gâte comme ça alors que je ne lui ai pas apporté le petit déjeuner au lit à elle aussi…

Je lui tirais la langue puérilement –avec lui je m'autorisais à être plus enfantine, notre relation était profonde mais légère. Il s'assit à côté de moi et me tendit le biberon duquel je m'emparais et que je présentais aux lèvres de ma fille qui ouvrit automatiquement sa petite bouche pour engloutir la tétine. Elle commença à suçoter doucement en fermant ses beaux petits yeux comme à chaque fois qu'elle buvait et je souris tendrement à l'image magnifique qu'elle me renvoyait. Qui aurait su que je m'attacherais tant à cette petite chose que j'avais aperçue pour la première fois un peu moins d'un an auparavant sur une échographie où j'avais eu du mal à distinguer la tête des pieds ?

_ Elle boit beaucoup mieux maintenant, me fit remarquer mon homme en passant sa grande main sur la tête du bébé, caressant les petits cheveux fins qui parsemaient son crâne.

_ Oui, c'est rassurant, murmurais-je en retour sans le regarder, les yeux fixé sur cette merveille que je tenais dans mes bras.

Notre fille s'était mal nourrie pendant quelques longues semaines après notre retour de la maternité. Elle avait un rythme très régulier et régurgitait très souvent son lait ce qui nous avait inquiétés tous les deux. Après avoir consulté mon médecin, de plus en plus inquiète, cette dernière ainsi que Lanie m'avaient rassurée en me disant que c'était le temps d'adaptation que nécessitait le bébé en passant du lait maternel au lait en poudre, bien que ces derniers soient quasiment similaires. Bien que pas réellement tranquille, de peur de mettre sa santé en danger, j'avais écouté ces deux spécialistes et en effet comme elles l'avaient prédit ma puce buvait beaucoup mieux à présent.

L'arrivée du bébé avait été un très grand chamboulement dans ma vie. Moi qui étais lieutenant de Police je m'étais contentée de paperasse et de superviser les enquêtes du bureau pendant ma grossesse, Rick refusant ainsi que les Gars que je mette la vie de l'enfant que je portais en danger. Je m'étais découvert alors une certaine patience à taper des rapports et superviser entièrement de ma chaise, même si les moments passés devant le tableau blanc avec mes trois acolytes restaient mes préférés. J'avais également été très touchée par l'intérêt que portaient Ryan et Esposito à ma fille, et pas que lors des paris pour connaître le sexe. Ils m'avaient maintes fois offert des petites peluches plus destinées à Rick et moi qu'au bébé réellement tant elles étaient significatives. Et lorsqu'elle était née, ils avaient été les premiers à mon chevet pour découvrir le bébé. Ils étaient devenus comme des frères pour moi au cours des années écoulées à travailler ensemble et ce n'avait fait que le confirmer.

_ Je peux la prendre ? Me demanda Rick une fois que ma fille eut rejeté le biberon de ses petites menottes roses, rassasiée.

J'hochais la tête en posant le biberon sur la table de nuit, la redressant doucement pour ne pas qu'elle ait un haut le cœur. Rick tendit les mains pour s'emparer du bébé et la lova dans ses bras au creux de son bras. Quant à moi je regardais la scène en souriant à la vision qu'ils m'offraient. Notre fille paraissait tellement petite contre le torse imberbe de mon homme qu'elle en était deux fois plus fragile à mes yeux de maman. Les grands bras forts de Rick la tenaient contre lui et elle eut tôt fait de plonger de nouveau dans un demi sommeil, habituel après son petit déjeuner.

_ Elle te ressemble, murmura Rick en souriant.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et croisais ses pupilles.

_ Tu trouves ?

_ Oui. Elle a ton nez. Et ta bouche. Et ta finesse.

_ Mais elle a tes yeux, rétorquais-je en repensant aux deux perles azur qu'elle arborait.

Tout fier, il ne put retenir un grand sourire vaniteux que je captais malgré moi.

_ Et puis elle a ton caractère, ajoutais-je rapidement pour le taquiner.

Par caractère, il savait très bien que je parlais du fait que notre fille était déjà une manipulatrice malgré son jeune âge. Elle semblait avoir très bien compris qu'avec une petite moue semblable à celle de son père et des yeux bordés de larmes elle nous menait en bateau tout simplement.

_ Attend qu'elle s'affirme et qu'elle devienne aussi têtue que toi, tu rigoleras moins… Contra Rick, moqueur.

Je secouais la tête en riant. Effectivement comme l'avait fait remarquer mon père, je lui avais causé bien des cheveux blancs étant jeune que ce soit par mes bêtises ou par mes aventures d'adolescente. Si ma fille se trouvait être comme moi, je n'osais pas imaginer ma réaction et encore moins celle de Rick.

_ On verra bien. Mais regarde Alexis, elle n'a hérité d'aucun parent vu sa sagesse !

Il fronça le nez, légèrement vexé, ce qui me fit craquer. Je savais très bien qu'Alexis avait hérité de beaucoup de caractères de son père et la réflexion en faisait partie. Même s'il faisait souvent le pitre, Castle restait un écrivain et un homme consciencieux qui analysait rapidement les situations avant de faire quelque chose qu'il aurait été amené à regretter.

_ Je te taquinais, chéri.

Nos yeux se croisèrent et je lus tout l'amour qu'il me portait à travers ses pupilles où je me plongeais. Nous restâmes quelques secondes ainsi avant qu'une sonnerie stridente ne me fasse sursauter ?

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je en regardant autour de moi. Ça va réveiller la petite !

Lorsque je tournais la tête, Rick et ma fille avaient disparus. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, et je me rendis compte en ouvrant les yeux et en tombant sur le plafond de ma chambre que je venais seulement de me tirer d'un rêve. Un rêve… Posant ma main sur l'oreiller voisin je m'assurais amèrement que personne n'y séjournait, avant d'attraper rageusement mon cellulaire qui sonnait pour m'indiquer qu'il était temps de s'habiller pour se rendre au commissariat.

Je me tirais péniblement du lit afin de me doucher et de m'habiller. Encore légèrement nauséeuse de ce rêve qui m'avait laissé un goût amer tant il semblait réaliste, je faisais l'impasse sur le petit déjeuner et prenais mes affaires avant de quitter l'appartement en claquant la porte. Le chemin jusqu'au commissariat fut court, la circulation à cette heure peu avancée de la matinée était un réel avantage. Lorsque je passais les portes du commissariat presque vide encore, je tombais sur la seule personne déjà habituellement présente.

_ Kate ?

Lanie regarda sa montre en fronçant les sourcils avant de vriller de nouveau son regard sur moi.

_ Il est Six heures et demi du matin, tu fais des nuits de plus en plus courtes, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

J'esquivais la question ainsi que la personne en la contournant pour me rendre à mon bureau en posant mon sac.

_ Tu es bien matinale aussi, répliquais-je en m'asseyant.

Elle tira une chaise du bureau d'Esposito pour la placer à côté de la mienne, posant sa tasse de café fumante ainsi que ses coudes à côté de mon clavier.

_ Kate, mon café en échange de ta réponse.

Je lorgnais le liquide qui dansait dans la tasse, me tentant de ses volutes parfumées.

_ Très bien. J'ai…

Je butais sur les mots, détournant mon regard de la tasse pour m'emparer de mon téléphone que je faisais tourner entre mes doigts.

_ J'ai encore fait ce rêve.

_ Ce rêve ? Demanda ma meilleure amie. Tu veux dire, _le_ rêve ?

J'hochais la tête silencieusement et elle se reprit.

_ Le rêve où Rick et toi avez un enfant et…

_ Oui Lanie, c'est bon tu as compris, la coupais-je légèrement sur les nerfs.

_ Oh.

Un petit silence se fit entre nous deux, et Lanie poussa doucement la tasse de café près de moi pour que j'en avale une gorgée. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion, ses sourcils froncés et une main dans une des poches de sa blouse de légiste encore immaculée à cette heure matinale.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, avoua-t-elle au bout de quelques longues secondes qui s'étaient très certainement transformées en minutes.

_ Moi non plus, répondis-je en secouant la tête, atterrée.

J'osais un regard sur le côté de mon bureau ou fut jadis la chaise de Castle, qui à présent reposait telle une relique dans la salle de repos à côté de la machine à café. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux, personne ne s'en était resservi, et personne n'osait s'y asseoir dans la salle en question. Elle ne faisait que rappeler amèrement la présence passée d'un être que tous appréciaient.

_ Kate, murmura Lanie en posant sa main sur la mienne, me forçant à la regarder. Ça fait 3 mois… il faut que tu tournes la page.

Je détournais aussitôt les yeux pour ne pas laisser ma peine se ressentir. J'essayais le plus possible de reconstruire ce mur autour de mon cœur que Castle avait détruit pierre par pierre, seulement l'exercice n'était pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraissait à première vue. J'avais appris au cours de ces 5 ans de partenariat à être assez transparente aux yeux de cet homme à qui je faisais confiance, cependant maintenant j'avais l'impression d'être transparente aux yeux de tout le monde.

_ Tu as un nouveau copain, Kate, tenta Lanie. Kelvin…

_ Kévin, la coupais-je sèchement. Il s'appelle Kévin. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à imprimer bon Dieu ?

_ Kate ! Ne t'en prend pas à moi !

Elle haussa le ton, se redressant par automatisme.

_ Je ne t'ai pas forcée à quitter Castle, personne ne l'a fait. Alors maintenant ne viens pas répercuter ta colère sur nous.

Sur cette phrase elle se leva pour quitter l'étage, se rendant à la morgue où du travail l'appelait sûrement. Quant à moi, je restais ainsi avec mes pensées sur ma chaise. Repensant à tous ces moments passés avec mon ancien compagnon et à notre rupture si brutale. Nos disputes la précédent, jamais nous ne nous étions disputés comme ça. Mon agression…

Je secouais la tête. De l'eau était passée sous les ponts. Je n'avais pas revu Rick depuis lors, mais j'étais pratiquement sûre qu'il avait refait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'était ce que j'avais compris dans les conversations téléphoniques que j'avais eu avec Alexis. La jeune fille continuait à me téléphoner ce qui me faisait très plaisir. Elle me parlait de sa relation avec James, de comment cela avançait, elle m'avait même à ma plus grande surprise confiée des anecdotes sur leur première fois où il s'était montré très tendre et beaucoup plus expérimenté qu'Ashley. Malgré le fait que ma relation avec son père n'ait rien donné à ses plus grands regrets, elle tenait encore beaucoup à moi et la sensation était réciproque.

Seulement voilà. Je n'étais plus avec Rick. Il y avait Kévin. Un chercheur qui passait le plus clair de son temps à son laboratoire, ce qui me permettait malgré tout de travailler moi aussi calmement. Je m'étais remise à avoir un rythme de travail démentiel comme lors de mes premières années avant que Castle ne débarque dans le commissariat, mais à présent il n'y avait plus personne pour me tirer de mes dossiers même si je voyais constamment les regards désapprobateurs de Lanie, Esposito et Ryan. Je voyais bien que Castle manquait aux gars, ils se voyaient d'ailleurs souvent lors de soirées poker chez l'écrivain.  
>A vrai dire j'avais dû m'habituer à son absence pesante moi aussi, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher tous les matins à 10 heures de fixer l'ascenseur dans l'espoir de le voir franchir la porte, un café à la main et un sourire au visage.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ne me tuez toujours pas… x) *s'éclipse* Je vous assure qu'il y a un Happy end hein :p je tiens trop au Caskett pour ne pas les remettre ensemble à un moment donné… mais il y a les péripéties d'abord ! <em>

_A la prochaine !  
>Gros bisous à tous<br>XOXO_


	52. Chapter 52

_Hey, bonjour à tous !_

_Tout d'abord veuillez excuser mon retard impardonnable, la fin des vacances et la reprise approchant je me suis dépêchée de prendre de l'avance dans l'écriture, les publications passant en second plan pour le coup. _

_J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup travaillé en priorité sur ma fic en coopération avec __Gillesinlove__, nous avons d'ailleurs créé un compte commun –enlever les espaces- : **h t t p** __**: / / w w w. Fanfiction ~ emeraudeinlove**__ (si vous ne trouvez pas, le lien est sur mon profil). Nous allons commencer les publications Lundi 2 Septembre (non ce n'est pas un hasard ^^) avec notre première fic dont nous sommes plutôt fiers… j'espère que si vous avez le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil vous aimerez autant que nous avons aimé l'écrire ! Elle nous a pris beaucoup de temps car nous avons fait énormément de recherches pour rendre la fic la plus réelle possible c'est pourquoi nous espérons que ça vous plaira._

_Pour revenir à How deep, déjà un grooos merci pour tous vos commentaires c'est vraiment génial et je suis vraiment heureuse que la tournure vous plaise. Un spécial thanks à BeckettCastle, qui m'a envoyé plusieurs MP pour savoir quand je posterai la suite. C'est vraiment adorable, et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt. Merci spécial aussi à Castlefan et Thigui qui sont allés jusqu'à me relancer directement sur la fic ^^_

_J'ai particulièrement aimé vos versions sur le rêve, avec ceux qui y ont cru et ceux qui se doutaient que ce n'était pas vrai ;)_

_Je passe tout de suite aux remerciements personnels._

_**Solealuna : Non pas le droit aux insultes de ta part tu m'aimes trop pour ça voyons ! Non pas la meilleure mais j'espère bien que ça te plaît toujours… Merci !**_

_**Manooon : Et oui, dur dur ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**_

_**Guest : Je suis heureuse que la tournure de mon histoire te plaise ! Et ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas faire durer la séparation pendant bien longtemps, je suis faible :p Merci !**_

_**Saluki8 : Oui j'avoue que c'est plutôt cruel… Et comme toi j'ai la vision de la séparation plutôt torride lol Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Sandtoul : Si tu es toujours aussi contente alors c'est que c'est un chapitre réussi ^^ j'espère que celui-ci sera à ton goût aussi. Merci !**_

_**HarmoSeriesAddict : Oui moi aussi je suis accro mais une bonne réconciliation ça leur fera du bien et là ça leur laisse le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'ils ont perdu… Merci de me faire confiance et merci pour ta review ^^**_

_**DrWeaver : Et mince, quelqu'un que je n'ai pas eu avec mon super rêve :p Je suis d'accord que les voir avec un bébé fait bizarre, je t'avoue que dans ma seconde fic je ne sais pas trop comment je vais gérer la suite de l'histoire lol ! T'en fais pas pour la réconciliation et merci de ta review :D**_

_**RESCATOR : Merci beaucoup ! Je voulais faire un petit bon dans le temps pour que ça fasse mieux :) Désolée pour le temps de publication par contre…**_

_**Castlefan : Oui il y a un happy end ne t'en fais pas ^^ ne crie pas, fais-moi confiance :p et même s'ils ne sont plus ensemble il y a un petit moment Caskett dans ce chapitre… mais je n'en dis pas plus !**_

_**Guest : Oui lol ça peut faire comme si je m'étais plantée en effet. Mais non c'est bien ça ^^ Et Kévin, ahah Kévin vous le rencontrerez au prochain chap… merci !**_

_**Thigui : Nope pas loupé des chapitres lol j'aime créer la confusion parfois et je suis heureuse que ça ait pris alors ! Pour la suite, elle est là, désolée du délai *part se cacher*. Merci pour ta review !**_

_**BigBoss87 : Bon au moins j'ai l'avantage de jouer avec tes nerfs, non ? *part en courant pour ne pas se faire frapper* Et bien le new boyfriend, comment dire.. ^^ vous rencontrerez le charmant jeune homme dans le chap prochain :p Lol je ne suis pas si sadique tu verras qu'à la fin du chapitre y'a un (infime) moment Caskett… merci pour ta review et tes menaces si plaisantes :p**_

_**Angelye : C'était mon but et je suis heureuse qu'il ait marché ^^ désolée :p mais ne t'en fais pas je ne ferais pas durer le suspense trop longtemps. Merci !**_

_**Emi : Merci beaucoup ! Il arrive à grand pas ^^**_

_**Lara : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait marcher tant de monde c'était mon but, et je devais aussi trouver une façon tangible de dire qu'il s'était passé 3 mois entre leur séparation et le chapitre qui arrivait. Donc je suis contente si ça ne fait pas trop brouillon ^^ Voici la suite :D**_

_**Jedan-San : Pas de soucis pour la review précédente, ça arrive ! Pour la question je ne me drogue pas, je ne fume pas, j'ai juste un esprit légèrement tordu il faut l'avouer lol ! Merci pour ta review.**_

_**Oriane : Super contente que malgré ma sadicité tu aimes toujours ! Merci !**_

_**SeriesAddict76 : Oui honte à moi, mais ce n'est que pour de meilleures retrouvailles *tête d'ange* merci !**_

_**Adrian009 : Merci beaucoup ! Oui ne t'en fais pas je suis une bisounours au fond :p Pour le rapidement, ahem… je vais me cacher.**_

_**Castlefan (x2) : lol désolée, ça arrive ^^'**_

_**Camillecastle : Bien entendu qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble et qu'il y aura d'autres chapitres :p Merci !**_

_**Thigui (x2) : Et bien, je ne savais pas que tu étais si accro, ça fait plaisir au fond ^^ ! Ça arrive !**_

_**Mb : Oui je suis plutôt méchante… mais promis ça s'arrêtera vite :D Merci !**_

_**CAVE CANEM X : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise malgré les quelques incohérences que j'ai pu remarquer au fil du temps (après coup bien entendu sinon c'est pas drôle… xD) Voici la suite, encore merci !**_

_**TheSalex : Me tuer… non… tu n'oserais pas ^^ (c'est encore pire mdr !) je suis heureuse que la tournure te plaise, c'est fait pour et aussi pour pimenter un peu la fiction qui devenait plan plan les derniers temps. Parfois j'ai l'envie de tout recommencer car j'ai honte en relisant mes débuts, mais ce serait injuste de bafouer le travail que je fais depuis 2 ans et comme ça si y'a évolution on va dire que ça se voit lol x) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**_

_**Castlefan (x3) : Wahou ^^ Tu as tout relu en plus ? Hé beh, je ne pensais pas ma fic si addictive, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop relu le début il est vraiment mauvais lol. Voici la suite ! Merci encore ^^**_

_Et voilà pour les remerciements, encore un gros bisous à tous car vous êtes adorables de me suivre malgré mon rythme de publication aléatoire. Mais cette fic touche bientôt à sa fin aussi je mets le plus possible d'application dans mes chapitres pour qu'au final il vous en reste un bon souvenir ! ^^ _

_Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture :)_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate.<strong>

Plongée dans la léthargie agréable du demi-sommeil comme chaque matin après 5 heures, je fronçais les sourcils de mécontentement lorsqu'un bruit strident vint troubler ma bulle d'allégresse constituée de mes draps fins et de mon corps cotonneux enroulé dans la couette. Je tendis le bras à l'aveugle vers la table de nuit et attrapais mon Iphone, vérifiant d'un œil à peine ouvert l'appelant entrant avant de décrocher.

_ Kate Beckett ? Murmurais-je en m'éclaircissant la voix pour ne pas paraître trop endormie.

_ Beckett on vient de recevoir un enregistrement vidéo de l'aéroport de New York, m'informa Rachel Cox, la capitaine. Antonio Riveira s'y trouve actuellement.

Je me redressais aussitôt dans mon grand lit, totalement réveillée à présent. je me frottais les yeux du dos de la main pour faire disparaître les dernières traces de sommeil de ces derniers, avant de demander à ma supérieure où je devais me rendre.

_ On est en train d'organiser une équipe, je vous retrouve là-bas, me répondit-elle alors que je percevais derrière elle plusieurs voix d'hommes qui semblaient se préparer et s'équiper.

J'acquiesçais avant de raccrocher. Mon téléphone posé sur la table de nuit je me précipitais hors du lit d'un bond et filais à la salle de bains tout en me déshabillant dans le même mouvement, gagnant ainsi de précieuses secondes. Je prenais soin de faire une queue de cheval haute pour ne pas mouiller me cheveux que j'avais lavés hier, et entrais dans la cabine de douche en refermant la porte de verre sur mon passage. Ouvrant le robinet pour laisser l'eau de la douche dégringoler sur mes épaules et mon corps nu, je poussais un soupir de contentement en fermant les paupières lorsque les gouttes dénouèrent les nœuds trop présents de mon dos. J'aurais aimé savourer la sensation plus longtemps cependant le devoir m'appelait aussi après m'être soigneusement lavée avec mon savon aux fruits rouges je me tirais péniblement de la chaleur ambiante. L'air frais de la salle de bains agressant ma peau me tira un frisson et tout en m'enroulant dans ma serviette je repensais à toutes ces douches que j'avais prises lorsque j'étais avec Rick. Il était rare qu'il me laisse me laver en paix quelle que soit l'heure, il préférait de loin me rejoindre et coller son corps bouillant de désir au mien ce qui s'aboutissait presque automatiquement par une session passionnée contre les carreaux froids, qui nous retardait bien souvent. Nous étions insatiables tous les deux, et c'était typiquement digne de notre couple car depuis que j'étais avec Kévin je ne ressentais pas ce besoin urgent de m'unir à lui tous les jours comme c'était le cas avec mon écrivain. De plus nous n'habitions pas ensemble, ce qui facilitait les choses.

Une fois mes vêtements choisis au plus grand des hasards –je ne prenais plus le temps de me faire belle pour mon compagnon car je ne le retrouvais plus au commissariat à présent– je les enfilais rapidement avec des gestes précis et sans âme avant de me passer un coup de brosse, plaquant mes cheveux rebelles ébouriffés par la nuit. Aujourd'hui je ne prenais pas le temps de me mettre soigneusement de l'eye liner, ce qui prendrait trop de temps alors que j'étais déjà attendue, me contentant d'un coup de mascara avant de m'emparer de mon téléphone, de mon arme de service et de mes clefs et de quitter l'appartement.

* * *

><p>_ Yo Beckett, m'accueillit Esposito en venant à mon encontre, vêtu de son gilet pare-balles d'où les lettres NYPD ressortaient en blanc cassé sur le fond noir.<p>

Un bataillon de flics se tenait devant l'entrée principale de l'aéroport qui grouillait de monde et de touristes venus du monde entier qui nous regardaient avec des yeux effarés et parfois suspicieux. Des voitures de service étaient stationnées sur le parking et certaines étaient encore en route, le moteur ronronnant doucement, au cas où une course poursuite s'engagerait, ce dont je doutais fort. Antonio avait beau être un meurtrier et un violeur, selon la psychologue que nous avions rencontré il n'était au départ pas réellement conscient de ses actes. Et d'ailleurs contrairement à ce qu'avait pu nous dire la spécialiste, il n'y avait eu aucun mort depuis le meurtre de sa tante, mon « agression » n'entrant pas en compte dans cette dernière catégorie.

_ Salut Espo. On a du nouveau ? Demandais-je en vérifiant que mon chargeur était plein et en m'emparant d'un gilet pare-balles que j'enfilais par-dessus mon chemisier marron.

_ Selon les caméras de surveillance, intervint Rachel en s'approchant de l'attroupement que nous avions créé avec Ryan et Esposito, notre suspect serait près des lignes d'embarquement, tranquillement assis sur les chaises de la salle. Seulement d'après le serveur de l'aéroport il n'aurait pas acheté de billet, il se serait simplement faufilé.

_ Il se tiendrait là pour être vu ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

La capitaine hocha la tête, ayant la même pensée fugace que moi.

_ Peut-être qu'il en a marre de fuir, tentais-je. Peut-être que lorsqu'il a vu que j'étais flic lors de mon agression, il a trouvé la porte de sortie à ce calvaire qu'il vivait tous les jours. Nous n'avons pas eu de meurtres depuis sa tante, à présent que son esprit est en paix il ne veut plus vivre avec les remords de ses morts sur le dos.

Un petit silence se fit alors que j'évoquais mon court séjour à l'hôpital suite à l'accident dont j'avais été victime. J'avais d'abord cru à une agression, dans une rue sombre je m'étais imaginé mourir seule comme ma mère au détour d'une ruelle. Mais lorsque l'agresseur en question en me poussant contre le mur où je m'étais cogné violemment la tête avait fait tomber ma plaque du NYPD, il s'était aussitôt figé et s'était penché pour la ramasser. J'avais alors aperçu malgré ma tête qui tournait le visage d'Antonio Riveira et je l'avais vu s'enfuir en courant alors que je sombrais doucement dans l'inconscience.

_ Mais pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Demanda Ryan m'interrompant dans mes pensées tout en chargeant son glock qui eut un « clic » indiquant que l'arme était prête à être utilisée.

_ Il lui a fallu du temps pour réfléchir, proposais-je. Il va finir en prison pour le reste de sa vie, il fallait qu'il y pense sérieusement avant d'agir. De plus vu son état et les rapports de la psychologue à son actif je suis sûre que le juge invoquera la clémence et que le juré sera de son côté.

_ Alors il n'en prend que pour 10 ans malgré tous les crimes perpétués ? Intervint Esposito la mâchoire serrée.

_ Pas forcément, répondit Rachel. Il souffre d'un trouble mental qui est quand même très sérieux, je pense qu'il sera placé dans un foyer spécialisé.

J'approuvais les paroles de ma supérieure. A cet instant un homme que j'identifiais comme le chef de la brigade d'intervention s'avança vers nous, interrompant notre conversation.

_ Madame, nous sommes prêts à rentrer.

L'immense bâtiment qui se dressait devant nous contenait plusieurs sorties. Elles avaient toute été surveillées par des policiers qui couvraient à présent chaque issue avec soin, ce qui nous permit de rentrer rapidement dans le bâtiment sans avoir à faire le tour et à placer nos effectifs. Alors que l'on pénétrait à petits pas dans le bâtiment, des centaines de touristes et voyageurs tournèrent la tête vers nous, nous regardant avec étonnement. Certains curieux suivaient nos pas, rapidement dissuadés par les policiers qui surveillaient le périmètre. Après tout nous n'avions pas besoin de morts inutiles et innocents si jamais l'intervention tournait mal, surtout pas à cause de leur curiosité malsaine.

_ Maman, regarde, c'est une Madame dans la Police.

Surprise je tournais la tête vers la source de la voix ayant prononcé cette phrase et découvrit une petite fille qui, logée dans le creux des bras de sa mère, me fixait avec de grands yeux innocents, entourés par ses bouclettes blondes qui tombaient gracieusement autour de son visage. Ayant capté mon regard et mon attention, elle m'offrit un beau sourire et secoua sa petite main pour me faire signe, heureuse. Je souris inconsciemment, levant ma main libre de toute arme pour répondre à son salut.

_ Beckett, fit Esposito me faisant détourner le regard une nouvelle fois. On y est presque.

Il me fit signe de prendre à droite avec Rachel alors que Ryan et lui prenaient la gauche. Il était ainsi encerclé. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte et Esposito nous fit signe de se stopper. La brigade d'intervention se plaça en arc de cercle autour de nous, et je décomptais lentement sur ma main. « 3… 2… 1… Go ! » Aussitôt j'entrais en trombe suivi de mes deux équipiers.

_ NYPD les mains en l'air !

Quelques personnes dans la salle crièrent à notre arrivée et se levèrent aussitôt, les mains derrière la tête. Une dame âgée resta assise sur sa chaise, nous regardant avec des yeux effarées alors que ses petits enfants s'étaient réfugiés à côté d'elle, apeurés. Cependant je ne m'attardais pas, la personne qui m'intéressait était bien plus loin. A pas rapide je foulais le sol accompagné de Ryan et Esposito et je remarquais tout de suite la tête brune de notre suspect qui était dos à nous.

_ NYPD, Antonio Riveira vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre d'innocentes jeunes femmes ainsi que de votre Tante, clama Ryan de sa voix forte en s'approchant doucement, menottes à la main.

_ Tournez-vous, les mains derrière la tête ! Cria Esposito à son tour.

Notre suspect se leva doucement, posant ses mains derrière sa tête avant de nous faire face. Ryan se jeta sur lui pour lui passer les menottes et je baissais mon arme, complètement captivé par le regard qu'il me lançait. Mon cœur se serra alors que dans ses yeux je pouvais lire toute la détresse qui le prenait et tout le mal qu'il avait conscience d'avoir fait sans avoir pu s'en empêcher. J'avais eu beaucoup de meurtriers en face de moi, cependant les interrogatoires les plus éprouvants restaient ceux des personnes qui avaient agi en légitime défense, qui avaient agi par accident ou qui regrettaient sincèrement leurs geste. Et c'était précisément ce cas de figure auquel j'avais affaire à présent.

_ Allez on l'embarque, murmura Ryan en passant devant moi avec Antonio, on le cuisinera à la maison.

Les voyageurs nous regardèrent quitter la pièce avec de gros yeux ronds, ne semblant pas réellement se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux.

* * *

><p>Je me tenais derrière la vitre tintée de la salle d'interrogatoire, un café fumant à la main. Je n'avais pas encore touché au précieux breuvage, à vrai dire je n'arrivais pas à quitter des yeux cet homme qui m'avait supplié du regard, celui même qui m'avait laissé la vie sauve alors qu'il aurait très bien pu me tuer dans la ruelle. Bien sûr beaucoup aimaient dire que c'était lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que j'étais flic qu'il m'avait épargnée, mais l'expérience m'avait appris que bien au contraire c'était souvent ce qui poussait au délit, cette insigne. Qui n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec les forces de l'ordre ? Que ce soit pour un PV injuste, des arrêtés dans la famille ou même des altercations avec des policiers pas très agréables, tout le monde s'était déjà énervé plus ou moins férocement contre les forces de l'ordre. Il suffisait d'un petit surplus de haine, d'une journée mal commencée et je me serais retrouvée tout simplement avec les autres victimes à la morgue, étendue sur la table de Lanie.<p>

_ Beckett ?

Esposito venait d'entrer dans la salle d'observation, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

_ Tu es prête pour l'interrogatoire ? Me demanda-t-il en constatant sans un mot que je n'avais pas touché à mon café.

_ Oui, je vais y aller.

Je posais le breuvage encore chaud sur la petite table derrière moi.

_ Je peux te remplacer situ le souhaites, me proposa-t-il.

Je lui adressais un sourire rassurant.

_ C'est gentil, mais je peux le faire moi-même.

Il n'insista pas, cependant je sentais son regard sur mon dos alors que je quittais la salle d'observation. Depuis que Castle et moi n'étions plus ensemble ce genre de regards étaient devenus habituels. Au début tout le monde s'attendait à me voir exploser telle une bombe à retardement à tout moment mais je n'avais jamais démontré ma peine au travail. Alors les choses avaient repris leur cours, malgré ces regards attristés ou compatissants que je provoquais quelques fois.

J'ouvris la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire avant de m'y engouffrer, refermant derrière moi et m'asseyant devant notre suspect qui fuyait mon regard. Je pris le dossier déposé devant lui et l'ouvrais sous ses yeux.

_ Antonio Riveira, vous êtes accusés de…

_ Je sais de quoi je suis accusé, murmura-t-il en mordillant un de ses ongles. J'aimerais passer aux aveux.

Surprise, je lui tendis un stylo et une feuille vierge.

_ Vous ne voulez pas tenter d'expliquer votre geste ? Suggérais-je en essayant de capter son regard.

_ A quoi bon ? J'ai tué ces femmes. Cela ne servirait à rien de le nier, vous avez mon ADN et je ne sais quoi d'autre qui m'accuse envers et contre tout.

J'hochais la tête lentement.

_ Antonio, regardez-moi.

Surpris de mon ton doux il leva les yeux pour le plonger dans les miens.

_ Vous savez que nous avons le témoignage de votre psychologue. Celle que vous suiviez étant enfant.

Une lueur sombre passa dans son regard.

_ Vous avez contacté ma sœur ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

J'étais réellement décontenancée par son comportement. Autant je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me saute à la gorge ou se montre agressif pendant l'interrogatoire, ce qui aurait été contraire avec ses agissements ces 3 derniers mois, autant j'avais l'impression d'interroger un enfant qui avait conscience d'avoir fait quelque chose de grave mais qui n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ce qui rendait l'interrogatoire d'autant plus dur pour moi.

_ Oui. Elle et la psychologue m'ont tout raconté sur votre passé Antonio. Ce qui s'était passé avec votre Tante…

_ Ne me parlez pas d'elle ! Dit-il d'une voix forte en serrant le poing.

Surprise, je me redressais prête à prendre mon arme. Mais comme un coup de vent fort, sa colère s'en alla comme elle était venue, tout aussi vite. C'était donc ce à quoi faisait référence la psychologue dans les comportements étranges de son patient, cette double personnalité aussi fugace que présente.

_ Très bien. Ce que je tente de vous dire, Antonio, c'est que le juge aura ces témoignages. Il aura ces témoignages et pourra réduire votre peine de quelques mois sûrement.

Antonio fronça les sourcils.

_ Ma peine ? Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas ressortir de prison, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, vous l'avez vu non ? Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de bien. Je fais du mal aux gens, pourquoi est-ce qu'on me laisserait ressortir ? Pourquoi laisser tout ceci recommencer ? Je ne serais jamais en paix.

Bien que décontenancée par la peine et la vérité transpirant de ses paroles je continuais mon discours juridique.

_ La douleur que vous avez causée aux familles des victimes même si elle est présente n'est pas volontaire, expliquais-je tant bien que mal. Vous ne passerez pas votre vie en prison, cependant après il y a des chances pour que vous soyez placé dans un foyer spécial où vous aurez plus de liberté sans pour autant pouvoir sortir.

Il laissa rouler le stylo sur la table de gauche à droite, se le relançant d'une main à l'autre tout en se plongeant dans une réflexion intense.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais cette chance que d'autres n'ont pas ?

_ Le témoignage de votre psychologue peut alléger votre peine.

Il hocha la tête tout en laissant un silence planer pendant quelques instants. Son regard se porta ensuite sur moi, et de ses yeux chocolat qui semblaient me transpercer il murmura si bas que je ne sus s'il l'avait réellement dit.

_ Vous pensez que je le mérite ?

* * *

><p>_ Bien joué Beckett, me fit Ryan en sortant de la salle d'observation en même temps que je sortais de la salle d'interrogatoire.<p>

_ Ça me fait de la peine, soufflais-je à son intention. Il n'a jamais voulu être ce qu'il est maintenant, c'est cette femme qui l'a rendu comme ça et c'est lui qui payera pour les crimes qu'elle l'a poussé à commettre.

Mon collègue posa sa main sur mon épaule, un sourire compatissant au visage. Je savais bien que je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir lors de telles enquêtes, et malgré toutes les horreurs que nous voyions parfois il était dur de blâmer certaines personnes comme dans le cas présent.

_ J'ai besoin d'un café, dans tout ça, fis-je en rompant le silence avant de me diriger vers la salle de repos.

_ Heu, Beckett ? Me lança Ryan en me rattrapant avec de grands enjambées. Je crois que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà je tombais sur l'objet de ses réticences. La poignée de la salle de repos en main et la porte à semi ouverte je restais figée face à la personne qui discutait tranquillement avec Esposito.

_ Castle ?

Il se tourna vers moi et nos regards se croisèrent, me tirant un frisson désagréable. Il avait maigri, en trois mois, je le voyais à son visage qui semblait plus creusé. De grandes cernes soulignaient ses yeux et il était habillé très sombre, ce que je ne lui connaissais pas tellement.

_ Beckett.

Son ton n'était ni froid ni surpris, il sonnait plus comme une constatation et une fatalité. J'étais là, il était là, rien ne pouvait y changer malgré le fait que je rêvais de m'enfuir en courant pour laisser derrière moi le fantôme de cet homme que j'aimais tant.

_ Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tentais-je en me redonnant de la contenance, me dirigeant vers la machine à café pour me préparer un gobelet, lui tournant le dos et m'autorisant à prendre une grande bouffée d'air pour évacuer la pression dans ma poitrine.

_ Ryan et Esposito m'ont appelé pour me dire qu'ils avaient coincé le tueur des filles brunes, m'expliqua mon ancien amant, alors je suis passée et ils m'ont proposé un café.

Je tentais un coup d'œil vers mes deux compères qui se tenaient au fond de la salle, se balançant d'une jambe sur l'autre sans trop savoir quoi faire face à cette rencontre qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu. Si la situation s'y était prêtée, j'aurais ri de les voir si embarrassés.

_ Ah d'accord. Bon, dis-je en prenant ma tasse y trouvant un échappatoire parfait, je vous laisse alors. Je vais rendre visite à Lanie pour les derniers dossiers… De l'enquête.

Alors que je fuyais à pas rapide à travers le commissariat, sa voix me rappela au loin.

_ Beckett ? Demanda-t-il alors que je faisais volte-face. Je… Je me disais que ce soir, ce serait sympa si avec les gars on se faisait une petite soirée au Hold Unt. Si tu veux te joindre à nous…

Je restais sans voix devant sa proposition. Venait-il vraiment de me proposer d'aller diner avec lui et le gars qui prenaient plaisir quand nous étions ensembles (et même avant) à nous appeler papa et maman ?

_ Heu… Je suis désolée Castle, je ne peux pas ce soir. Une autre fois…

Sur cette phrase je me détournais, retenant la peine qui m'enserrait le cœur tel un étau de fer autour de ma poitrine meurtrie.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà le travail. Vous l'aurez deviné ce chapitre était essentiel à l'histoire cependant pas beaucoup d'indications encore sur ce qui se passe entre Kate, Kevin et Castle. En parlant de Kevin, vous aurez le plaisir (je n'en doute pas :p) de le rencontrer au prochain chapitre ! <em>

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, __**n'oubliez pas que demain alors que la saison 5 de Castle se lance sur France 2 nous commençons les publications de notre fic commune avec Gillesinlove**__ qui contiendra d'ailleurs un POV encore inédit à ce jour je crois, du moins sur le forum francophone ! :p_

_Gros bisous à tous_

_XOXO_


	53. Chapter 53

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre tout frais._

_Alors je tiens à m'expliquer car beaucoup d'entre vous semblent se demander où je vais avec ma fiction en ce moment. Et oui je suis un peu bizarre dans mon genre lol mais pas au point de faire prendre une tournure bizarre à une fiction bientôt finie qui a duré 2 ans (oui, en relisant les débuts j'ai honte :p). Donc pour tous ceux qui se demandent ce que Kévin vient faire là ou pourquoi est-ce que la fiction prend ce tournant, je vous demande juste de me faire confiance. C'est bientôt la fin, et j'aimerais finir sur une note positive sans pour autant leur faciliter la tâche…_

_Je passe tout de suite aux remerciements personnels :_

_Guest : Comme dit plus haut, tu verras pourquoi Kate est avec Kévin et ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Je sais très bien que c'est frustrant surtout après Demming, Josh et tout ça mais je voulais que Kate se rende compte de ce que cela fait à Castle et que pour le coup, elle soit obligée de faire de gros efforts pour le récupérer ce qui montrerait à Castle à quel point elle tient à lui. Je suis désolée si cette fin semble te décevoir, mais je n'ai pas tellement envie de réécrire ces derniers chapitres car j'ai envie de mener mon idée à bout et les complications après 50 chapitres de bonheur sont plus que bienvenues pour ne pas que la fiction soit trop plate à mon avis. J'espère que la suite et fin de cette fiction te plaira tout de même, en tout cas je suis contente si le début t'a plu comme tu sembles le dire. Merci pour ta review._

_Rhane : Et oui « enfin » lol. Mais il faut le temps d'écrire les chapitres, car avec 4 fictions en cours ce n'est pas si simple mine de rien ! Tu vas découvrir la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre, et sors de ma tête car tu vas deviner toutes mes suites sinon :p Merci pour ta review !_

_Guest : Comme dit précédemment, Kévin n'est pas là par hasard. Tout le monde, les gars Lanie et vous lecteurs se demandent ce qui se passe dans la tête de Kate en ce moment et vous aurez la réponse dans ce chapitre-ci. Le personnage n'est pas là comme un cheveu sur la soupe mais bien pour déclencher une réaction chez Kate, ce que je te laisse découvrir pour ne pas en dire trop. Merci pour ta review. _

_Manooon : Horrible fin ? Mais non ^^ je ne suis pas si sadique ! Merci pour ta review :)_

_HarmoSeriesAddict : oui je sais ce que tu penses de Castle ^^ et tu ne vas pas être déçue par la suite, car pour une fois c'est Kate qui va devoir ramper pour récupérer Castle… inversons les tendances pour une fois ! et voici la raison du personnage de Kévin. Vous êtes beaucoup à douter de ma santé mentale avec celui-là, mais tout est prévu lol ! Et pour le Kate/Alexis, encore une fois, tu verras dans la suite… Merci à toi !_

_Saluki8 : Oui je l'ai promis le Happy end et encore une fois il sera là je le promets. Voilà la suite, merci !_

_Sandtoul : Merci ! ^^ Oui oui Caskett forever ne t'en fais pas et aie confiance… hihi. Merci pour ta review, et ta fidélité sur notre autre fic ! _

_Guest : tu vas découvrir tout sur Kévin dans ce chapitre… merci pour ta review !_

_SeriesAddict76 : Mais siii tu as envie de voir Kévin voyons ^^ Et le voici juste pour toi :p Merci !_

_Cam76 : Pas de soucis pour les fautes, elles ne sont pas importantes tant que ce n'est pas moi qui en fais à chaque mot dans mon écrit ! Ce ne serait pas plaisant pour les lecteurs ^^ mais il m'arrive d'en faire aussi ! Merci en tout cas pour ta review !_

_Thigui : J'ai la même vision que toi effectivement et je peux dores et déjà te dire que oui, Kate va ramer :p mais c'est le but car il faut quand même une fin heureuse mais ce serait trop facile de le récupérer comme ça…Merci !_

_DrWeaver : J'espère que cette rencontre avec Kévin te plaira alors ! Merci !_

_Angelye : Oui je sais je mets beaucoup de temps à poster, mais je jongle entre 4 fictions donc… un peu dur ^^ merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !_

_Solealuna : je sais que tu m'aimes trop pour me tuer, que ce soit maintenant ou à la Toussain. Niark niark niark ! Mais oui il y aura un happy ending, et tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que je ne suis pas la seule décidée à en voir un ! Merci !_

_Audrey1996 : Merci beaucoup ! voici la suite._

_Jedan-San : Non pas ringard, juste inhabituel dirons-nous :p Pas de problèmes pour le retard, ce n'est pas moi qui vais râler mdr vu le temps que je mets à poster et écrire surtout…Un peu folle ton hypothèse et malheureusement fausse mais j'espère que le rôle de Lanie dans ce chapitre te contentera quand même ^^ Merci !_

_CamilleCastle : et oui trop dommage, on retrouve la Kate de la série avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Castle… mais elle va bouger ses fesses ^^ Merci !_

_Thigui : Envoie-toi des fleurs, c'est grâce à ta review que je m'y suis remise aujourd'hui ^^ Merci encore !_

_Et voilà, donc je vous laisse à la suite et vous remercie sincèrement pour vos commentaires. N'hésitez pas comme vous l'avez fait pour ce chapitre à me dire ce qui vous déçoit, je ne serais pas de celles qui vont vous en vouloir à cause d'une critique au contraire elles nous font avancer. Allez trève de bavardages, en espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre, je vous y laisse !_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate<strong>.

Plongée dans les dossiers et la paperasse que j'avais accumulée ces derniers temps, je soupirais en massant mes tempes. Nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelle enquête depuis l'arrestation d'Antonio Riveira, aussi nos journées étaient moroses et destinées uniquement à la paperasse quelconque ce qui donnait très facilement une migraine épouvantable que je contrais en buvant le plus de café possible. Ce qui bien sûr n'arrangeait pas la chose. Ryan et Esposito, blasés eux aussi par le calme plat qui sévissait dans les rues de New York s'amusaient à se balancer des boulettes de papier à travers les bureaux ce qui m'avait énervé en premier lieu, mais qui à présent me laissait. J'avais renoncé à enlever à ces deux grands enfants leur seule source de joie.

Je tournais la tête vers le bureau de la capitaine. Après l'arrestation d'Antonio nous avions pu avoir une discussion toutes les deux en privé. Elle avait admis son erreur de ne pas avoir eu confiance en moi et mon équipe, et je lui avais demandé de nous prévenir à l'avenir de ses futures conférences de presses. Se trouvant à un commissariat et à un poste totalement différent de celui-là auparavant, Rachel avait eu pour habitude d'agir seule la plus grande partie du temps.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par une vibration et un son familier qui me firent baisser les yeux sur mon cellulaire qui s'égosillait lamentablement sur mon bureau. Je regardais par réflexe le nom de l'identifiant, soupirant malgré moi devant le « _Kévin_ » qui s'affichait sur le haut de l'écran, accompagné par une photo de ce dernier où il souriait de toutes ses dents. Si je devais bien accorder quelque chose à cet homme c'est qu'il était réellement beau, son sourire était ravageur et devait faire fondre bien des cœurs quelles que soient les circonstances. C'est d'ailleurs en premier lieu pour ça que je m'étais laissée entrainer à sa suite il y a un peu plus d'une semaine après ma rupture avec Castle il y a trois mois.  
>Cela faisait plus de deux jours entiers que nous ne nous étions pas vus et même la situation me convenait parfaitement je devais me douter qu'à un moment il allait refaire surface, exigeant sûrement que nous passions notre soirée ensemble et plus si affinités s'il jouait les prolongations sur la nuit. Pas du tout emballée par l'idée je décrochais tout de même, songeant que l'excuse de l'overdose de travail ne pourrait malheureusement pas me sauver pour cette fois.<p>

- Kate Beckett, fis-je d'un ton professionnel malgré moi.

- Hey bébé, c'est moi.

Je grimaçais légèrement à l'entente de ce surnom dont il m'avait affublée. Je n'avais jamais aimé les surnoms mielleux et encore moins ce dernier, il me rappelait d'autant plus mon ex Josh qui prenait plaisir à m'appeler Bébé à chaque occasion qui se présentait et surtout devant mes collègues médusés. Je voyais dans ce surnom comme une marque de possession qui ne me plaisait pas du tout, j'appartenais à un seul homme et même si j'avais raté ma chance ce n'était pas l'occasion pour ces hommes de faire de moi leur propriété car je ne le serais jamais.

- Salut Kévin, répondis-je d'une voix neutre contrastant avec son ton enjoué.

- Je me disais, continua-t-il avec une voix pleine de malice, que comme ça fait plus de deux jours qu'on ne s'est pas vus… ça te dirait qu'on passe la soirée tous les deux ? Rien que toi et moi, on commande des sushis et on savoure tout cela confortablement dans ton salon…

Vite Kate, une excuse et vite ! Me murmura une petite voix dans ma tête alors que mes joues se réchauffaient à l'idée de devoir mentir une nouvelle fois à mon nouveau petit ami qui n'avait décidemment pas eu la chance de me trouver sincère depuis le début de notre courte relation.  
>Mais il était resté après notre nuit d'amour que j'espérais unique et à ne jamais réitérer tant j'avais eu l'impression de tromper cet homme qui était ancré au fond de mon cœur et il s'était tout de suite proposé au petit matin comme moyen de tourner la page de mon histoire avec Rick. Je n'avais jamais réellement cru à sa réussite à vrai dire mais même s'il n'était pas toujours très intelligent c'était un garçon bien et j'espérais au plus profond de moi qu'il réussisse ne serais-ce qu'un petit peu à panser les plaies qu'avait laissé ma rupture avec Castle. Cela faisait une grosse semaine maintenant et chacune de nos rencontres étaient un calvaire pour moi car j'avais l'impression d'être fausse, de tromper mon ancien compagnon et je ne pouvais pas supporter cette attitude de ma part.<p>

- Je… Les sushis me tentent bien, geignis-je d'une voix que j'espérais accompagnée d'une moue sexy dans sa tête, mais les livrés sont toujours moins bons que ceux des restaurants. Ça ne te dirait pas plutôt d'aller manger au sushi en bas de ma rue pour une fois…?

Il y eut un petit silence au bout du fil tandis que je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure, anxieuse. Je n'avais trouvé meilleure excuse dans le peu de temps qui m'avait été imparti pour réfléchir. Tout ceci était réellement dingue, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver une nouvelle fois dans le type de relations où je n'étais pas impliquée, fuyant à toutes les occasions les moments de couple comme je le faisais avant de rencontrer Castle. Avec Rick rien n'avait jamais été pareil, je n'avais jamais eu à fuir ni à faire semblant tant j'aimais être en sa présence autant bien au boulot que dans nos moments plus privés. Pourtant je n'aimais pas être aussi malhonnête mais c'était plus fort que moi, je n'arrêtais pas de le comparer à Castle ce qui était la pire chose à faire compte tenu du comportement si louable de mon écrivain envers moi ces dernières années. Et encore une fois, je priais de tout mon être pour réussir avec cette relation à oublier l'homme qui hantait mes journées et mes rêves.

- Si tu veux, répondit finalement la voix de Kévin qui n'était pas pour le moins déçu. On ira au restaurant et on finira la soirée chez toi, alors.

- Merci, soufflais-je simplement, ne sachant que dire de plus. J'avais par ce stratagème réussi à gagner quelques précieuses secondes où je ne serais pas obligée de faire semblant. Car après tout, lorsqu'il ne cherchait pas à faire l'amour ou avoir des moments romantiques je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il était un homme charmant et intéressant avec lequel il était agréable de converser longuement.

- Je t'appelle ce soir lorsque je quitte le boulot.

- Pas de problèmes, je serais sûrement rentrée je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail. Préviens-moi que je me fasse belle avant que tu ne viennes me prendre.

- Tu n'as pas tellement besoin de maquillage ou de vêtements superflus pour être magnifique ! Contra Kévin alors que sa voix reprenait légèrement son ton charmeur.

Contente d'avoir détourné son attention de sa déception je fis un petit sourire.

- C'est gentil. A ce soir.

- A ce soir, bye.

- Bye.

Je reposais le téléphone sur le bureau tout en vérifiant que j'avais bien raccroché avant de pousser un long soupir. Une petite boulette de papier qui arriva pile à côté de mon téléphone me surprit et je levais les yeux vers Ryan et Esposito qui affichaient tous deux un air innocent qui ne trompait fort heureusement personne. M'emparant du petit bout de papier pour le mettre à la poubelle je m'aperçus qu'il y avait quelque chose qui semblait griffonné dessus aussi je l'ouvrais délicatement. Souriant en reconnaissant l'écriture de mon collègue hispanique je déchiffrais l'écriture quasiment illisible en le tordant dans tous les sens « _Boss, Lanie vous demande en salle d'autopsie_ ». Relevant les yeux pour croiser son regard il m'encouragea d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner prêt à bombarder de nouveau l'irlandais face à lui qui se cachait derrière un classeur.

* * *

><p>- Lanie ? On m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.<p>

Je pénétrais dans la salle d'autopsie en prononçant cette phrase, cherchant mon amie du regard et la trouvant derrière une table au fond de la pièce. Lanie et moi ne nous étions pas réellement reparlé depuis la petite interaction que nous avions eu à propos de Kévin et je devais avouer que même si c'était deux jours auparavant elle me manquait atrocement, surtout dans cette période difficile.

- Effectivement.

Je ne sus dire si son ton était froid ou simplement dénudé de tout sentiment mais une boule se forma dans ma gorge sans que puisse l'expliquer.

- Je t'en prie, je ne vais pas te manger tu sais ? Fit-elle en désignant sa chaise de bureau alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur la table vide, ayant ainsi une ascendance sur moi ce qui renforça mon malaise.

- Il faut qu'on parle Kate, commença-t-elle d'une voix dure, me fixant de ses yeux chocolat. Ça fait deux jours qu'on a pas parlé et ce n'est plus possible. Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à mâcher mes mots mais je pense qu'être sincère est la meilleure des solutions surtout face à une amie. Alors oui, je n'aime pas Kévin. Oui, je trouve que tu as fait une énorme erreur en quittant Castle et d'ailleurs personne ne comprend pourquoi. Personne ne t'en veut car tu es notre amie et on te connaît, cependant je pense que si tu étais quelqu'un de l'extérieur on te haïrait du plus profond de notre cœur pour ce que tu as fait à Castle.

J'encaissais les paroles de mon amie sans broncher. Je savais que la franchise était sa devise et je devais avouer que lorsque j'avais besoin de conseils c'était très plaisant d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne passait pas par quatre chemins même si cela faisait mal. Mais à cet instant, des paroles que j'entendais, ça faisait plus mal qu'autre chose.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour te culpabiliser Kate, intervint Lanie en me forçant ainsi à relever mon regard vers elle. Je veux juste que tu saches la vérité. Et maintenant, je ne te laisserais pas sortir à moins que tu me dises pourquoi tu as quitté Castle et surtout ce que tu fais avec un guignol comme Kévin.

J'ouvris la bouche de stupeur, me tendant sur ma chaise.

- Lanie, j'ai du boulot.

- Que dalle, Esposito me texte depuis plus de deux heures et il m'a dit que vous n'aviez aucune affaire sous la main et uniquement de la paperasse à n'en plus finir. La justice est faite Kate, les papiers attendront.

- Mais Gates… Tentais-je en mettant mes mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, prête à fuir.

- Gates n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Donc arrête de chercher des échappatoires, et raconte-moi.

Son regard perçant fixa mes bras que je fus contrainte de poser sagement sur mes genoux. Vaincue et dos au mur, je n'avais d'autre choix que de lui raconter ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix entendre malgré les réticences que j'avais encore. Prenant une grande inspiration, je laissais les souvenirs de mon agression affluer avec un frisson.

- Le soir de mon agression, commençais d'une voix plus assurée que je ne l'aurais pensé, Castle et moi nous étions disputés. Il m'a dit des choses… des choses qu'il ne m'avait jamais dites auparavant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu tant en colère et ses paroles…

Je me stoppais.

- C'est pour ça que tu as rompu ? Demanda Lanie les sourcils froncés. A cause d'une dispute un peu plus forte que les autres ?

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je suis sensible au fond mais je ne le suis pas au point de rompre une relation qui me comblait depuis plus d'un an à cause d'une dispute.

- Et bien alors explique-moi.

- J'y venais Lanie…

- Pas assez vite ! Contra-t-elle, frustrée. Tu t'étais arrêtée, j'ai assez attendu à présent. Ça fait 3 mois que j'attends ce moment et j'ai enfin pu t'avoir à moi toute seule pendant plus de deux minutes. Alors raconte-moi !

Aussi touchée qu'agacée par son attitude je continuais néanmoins, ignorant l'anxiété présente dans mon ventre lorsque je me remémorais ces souvenirs.

- Ensuite je suis sortie du loft. J'ai marché un petit moment avant de me faire attaquer par Antonio.

Je marquais une pause comme lors d'un bon roman ou j'aurais tenu le lecteur en haleine, agaçant je le savais Lanie de par mon silence.

- Lorsqu'il m'a relâchée et qu'il s'est enfui, la première chose que j'ai faite est de remercier le ciel pour le fait que Rick n'était pas avec moi. S'il avait été avec moi, il se serait jeté sans hésiter sur lui et il aurait très bien pu être tué ou même blessé par notre suspect.

Lanie m'observa attentivement. « C'était donc ça » semblaient dire ses yeux brillants. Elle me connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour affirmer à tort et à travers que mes décisions n'étaient jamais prises au hasard, et elle en avait la confirmation dès à présent grâce à mes paroles.

- Tu avais peur de le mettre en danger, déduit-elle d'une voix plus calme que précédemment.

- Oui, Lanie. Si je mets Rick en danger, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Tu sais il s'est déjà suffisamment mis en danger en restant pendant 4 ans auprès de moi et de mes enquêtes il fallait que ça cesse. Et il ne m'aurait pas écouté si je le lui avais demandé…

- Rompre n'était pas la solution Kate, murmura Lanie en secouant négativement la tête.

- Je sais bien. Mais j'ai pris peur. J'ai pensé à tous ces moments que l'on avait partagé et Lanie, je l'aime tellement, je ne pouvais pas lui infliger ça. Je préférais le voir séparé de moi que mort, je ne pouvais pas revivre ça une nouvelle fois. Je préfère avoir le cœur brisé et le savoir-faire sa vie que de le condamner à mort à cause de mes démons et de mon boulot.

Un petit silence lourd plana pendant quelques secondes avant que Lanie ne se racle la gorge.

- Tu es une imbécile, Kate.

Fronçant les sourcils face à cette agression verbale dont Lanie avait l'habitude de faire preuve à mon égard mais à laquelle je n'attendais pas après toutes ces confessions, je penchais la tête, surprise et choquée.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es vraiment une imbécile de croire que rompre avec Rick changera tout ça, continua Lanie d'une voix plus froide qu'auparavant. Qu'est-ce que vient faire Kévin là-dedans qui plus est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est pour toi, un passe-temps ? Un moyen d'oublier l'homme que tu aimes ?

Ses paroles me heurtaient au plus profond de moi et c'était l'effet que Lanie escomptait. Cependant cela ne diminuait pas ma peine et ma douleur. Etais-je si affreuse ? Il m'avait semblé faire le bon choix pour l'avenir de Rick lorsque j'avais rompu, cependant j'en souffrais jour après jour et de plus en plus. En plus de ce poids il y avait cette histoire avec Kévin dans laquelle j'étais comme emprisonnée, ayant peur de faire souffrir l'homme face à tout en me rendant compte que je le faisais déjà souffrir de par mes mensonges.

- Alors maintenant écoute moi bien Katherine Beckett, fit Lanie en descendant de son bureau pour se poster devant moi, mains sur les hanches. Tu vas cesser cette mascarade avec Kévin et tu vas retrouver l'homme que tu aimes, c'est bien compris ?

J'hochais la tête, ne sachant que faire d'autre face à cette volonté de fer dont elle faisait preuve et qu'elle ne lâcherait pas.

- Mais avant ça, tu vas devoir te battre pour le retrouver, finit Lanie en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Car tu ne pourras pas le récupérer aussi facilement éternellement après chaque erreur, cette fois il va falloir que tu te battes pour lui et j'ai bien l'intention de t'aider à le faire. Je ne te lâcherais que lorsque vous serez mariés et aurez 5 enfants, c'est compris ?

* * *

><p><em>Alors alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de Kévin ? Je n'en fais pas un gars méchant car après tout il est juste attaché à la mauvaise personne… ah et j'adore Lanie, son personnage, alors je m'amuse très souvent avec ^^<em>

_A la prochaine j'espère !_

_Gros bisous_

_XOXO_


	54. Chapter 54

_Salut à tous ! _

_Oula un mois sans update, je sais je ne gère pas du tout. J'ai énormément de boulot en ce moment et j'ai du mal à m'y retrouver. J'ai passé deux semaines dans les travaux et à présent que j'en vois le bout le boulot prend le dessus. Je suis désolée de l'attente que je vous inflige autant sur cette fic que les autres, si vous les suivez.  
>La fin arrive pour celle-ci, je ne veux pas bâcler mais en même temps je ne veux pas non plus faire quelque chose de trop long car ça aurait le même effet. C'est dur de finir une fiction si longue ! <em>

_Sans vous embêter d'avantage je passe aux remerciements personnels et en vous remerciant surtout chaleureusement de votre soutien tous autant que vous soyez._

_ Solealuna : « C'est ça que j'appelle un chapitre » ? Ca veut dire que les autres n'en sont pas !? Non je te taquine, merci pour ta review Ju et de ton aide précieuse sur mes chapitres en cours._

_ SeriesAddict76 : Merci pour ta review. Décidemment j'ai fait tout pour qu'on aime Kevin mais il n'est quand même pas apprécié… dommage ! Lanie prend tout en main, ça va donner._

_ DrWeaver : Oui Kevin n'est pas farouche, juste amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Lanie prend les choses en main, attention ça va donner ! Merci de ta review._

_ The Salex : Pas de soucis, un oubli ou même ne pas reviewer tous les chapitres ce n'est pas la mort, l'important pour l'auteur ce n'est pas le nombre mais avoir des avis pour avancer dans la bonne direction. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour ta review. Pour Beckett et sa rédemption il faudra attendre le chapitre prochain mais dans celui-là tu auras un aperçu de la manière dont tout cela va se faire… ne t'en fais pas pour Kevin, il a disparu bien définitivement !_

_ HarmoSeriesAddict : Bon allez malgré nos différents sur Facebook j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, Kate qui réagit enfin et Alexis qui intervient… merci pour ta review !_

_ Sandtoul : « Ma Lanie » non ce n'est que la Lanie de la série :) Tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'elle n'est pas seule en cupidon.. merci !_

_ Emi : Que veux-tu, je ne peux pas les séparer trop longtemps… merci pour ta review !_

_ Saluki8 : Et oui Lanie sait prendre les choses en main comme il faut quand il le faut, c'est ce qui est bon ! Merci !_

_ Oriane : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite. _

_ Guest : Merci beaucoup ! J'espérais que la réaction de Lanie plairait, cela semble être chose faite. Et oui, Rick is back dans ce chapitre et j'espère que son grand retour te plaira. Merci beaucoup !_

_ Castlefan : Moi aussi je les veux ensemble tout le temps ne t'en fais pas, je suis une Lanie dans l'âme au fond ! Il fallait juste un peu de péripéthies… voilà le chapitre prochain, merci !_

_ Guest : Merci ! Tout est éclairé au bout d'un moment ne t'en fais pas ^^_

_ Manooon : On est deux à adorer Lanie *soupir* et je dois dire que je suis assez comme elle dans la vie réelle ! merci pour ta review !_

_ Guest : *secoue le drapeau TEAM LANIE* Merci beaucoup :)_

_ Adrian009 : Merci ! J'aime beaucoup écrire ce genre de discussions entre filles. Voilà la suite. _

_ Jedan-San : Yo ! Et oui, Lanie a (presque) toujours raison lorsqu'il s'agit de Kate, et c'est ce qui est bon ! Merci pour ton avis et voici la suite._

_ Thigui : Techniquement il ne le saura jamais car… il est parti le Kévin ! Mouaha. Un peu sadique sur les bords, que veux-tu je suis une Lanie c'est pour ça que je ne pouvais les séparer plus longtemps ! merci !_

_ Malamalou : Merci beaucoup !_

_ CamilleCastle : Il est parti ! Ne t'en fais pas. Merci beaucoup !_

_ Guest : La suite, elle est là ! Bon un peu tardive mais… *rougit* Voilà la suite et merci de ton commentaire si enthousiaste !_

_ Thigui : J'étais en cours quand j'ai vu cette review… Tu m'as torturée tu le sais j'espère ?! :o_

_ Sully1 : c'est un gars bien, enfin j'essayais de le faire passer comme tel dirons-nous lol. Mais c'est vrai que j'aspire aussi à ce qu'elle retourne avec son Castle… merci pour ta review !_

_ Guest : accro, carrément ! Faut pas dire ça, je suis sûre que tu peux trouver de très bonnes fictions à te mettre sous la dent en attendant ! En tout cas je suis très touchée par ton message, merci._

_ Thigui : Mais non ne déprime pas :'( _

_ Camdu76 : Comme dit précédemment, un surplux de boulot et des travaux m'ont malheureusement empêchée de poster/écrire plus tôt. Pas de soucis pour les fautes, et merci pour ton petit message. _

_ Alienore777 : Très contente que ça te plaise malgré la date de cette fic (elle a 2 ans déjà, j'ai honte en relisant le début…) Et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Merci !_

_Encore une fois désolée pour le retard, bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick. <strong>

Complètement épuisé par la soirée que je venais de passer au Old Hunt avec les gars, j'ouvris la porte du loft lentement en posant mes clefs sur le petit meuble de l'entrée. Depuis quelques mois à présent j'avais pris l'habitude puisque personne ne m'attendait chez moi à passer des soirées dans mon bar, parfois avec Ryan et Esposito ou parfois lorsqu'ils devaient rentrer à leurs occupations ou leurs vies avec de vieux amis écrivains où nous faisions des parties pokers lors de soirées privées. J'avais une fois tenté d'inviter Kate à ces soirées alors qu'elle venait d'arrêter Antonio Riveira quelques semaines auparavant mais elle avait décliné et depuis je n'avais plus eu l'occasion de lui proposer de nouveau. Malgré la rupture plutôt sèche qu'elle m'avait imposée je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rester accro à cette femme. Elle semblait gravée sur ma peau, dans mes os et couler dans mes veines. J'avais l'impression de vivre pour elle, de respirer uniquement pour rester à ses côtés et depuis notre rupture je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Retirant ma veste lentement, je l'accrochais au porte manteau avant d'avancer lentement sans réel but dans le salon. Me dirigeant vers ma cuisine américaine pour me servir un verre, une ombre attira mon regard et je fis volte- face, hagard.

- Salut papa.

- Alexis ? M'étonnais-je en constatant d'un coup d'œil à ma montre l'heure avancée de la soirée. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Se levant du canapé elle s'avança vers moi, mains tendues devant elle pour attraper les miennes.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi papa. Tu passes tes soirées au Old Hunt…

- Je ne bois pas Alexis murmurais-je en secouant la tête pour la rassurer.

- Bien sûr que non, je sais bien. Mais tu rumines ton chagrin au milieu de la foule pour ne pas affronter ta solitude.

Je ne la contredis pas, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Ses mains ne quittèrent pas les miennes et ses pouces tracèrent doucement des arabesques sur ma peau alors qu'elle relevait ses yeux pour croiser les miens.

- Papa il faut que tu réagisses.

- Comment ? Demandais-je, amer. La seule chose qui pourrait me remonter le moral est partie et ne reviendra pas.

Elle secoua la tête, ses yeux azur semblant me scruter du plus profond de mon âme.

- Ecoute moi jusqu'au bout. Je ne suis pas ici pour te faire une leçon de morale, justement à vrai dire. J'ai eu Lanie au téléphone aujourd'hui, on a beaucoup parlé de Kate et toi.

Je soupirais, détachant mes yeux des siens n'ayant plus la force d'affronter son regard alors que nous bifurquions sur ce sujet sensible.

- Il n'y a plus de « Kate et moi » Alexis…

Rien que penser à ces moments où nous avions été en couple me serrait le cœur douloureusement.

- En fait, je pense que si.

- Alexis…

- Je sais ! Fit-elle en me tirant vers le canapé pour que je m'y asseye de force. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter d'accord ? Tu te rappelles que Kate sortait avec un gars prénommé…

- Kévin, complétais-je amèrement en pensant à toutes ces soirées que j'aurais aimé passer avec elles et que ce plaisantin m'avait volées.

J'aurais tout donné pour retrouver les moments que nous avions partagé avec Kate pendant cette année.

- Oui c'est ça, lui.

Au ton de ma fille je devinais qu'elle le portait autant que moi dans son cœur et quelque part cela me tira un léger sourire. Je savais qu'elle avait encore des contacts avec Kate, ne lui en ayant pas tenu rigueur de notre rupture car elle appréciait beaucoup la femme qu'elle était malgré l'amertume qu'elle camouflait à propos de la décision de Kate, mais elle n'avait cependant jamais cherché à connaître cet homme -et Kate de lui présenter.

- Donc Kate sortait avec ce Kévin. Sauf que selon Lanie ce n'était qu'une couverture.

- Une couverture ? Comme ça une couverture ? Alexis mais de quoi tu me parles ?

- Laisse-moi finir ! Un vrai enfant murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. Donc tu connais Lanie et sa franchise habituelle, elle a fini par enfermer Kate dans la salle d'autopsie et de lui faire avouer le pourquoi du comment de votre rupture.

Soudainement intéressé je tendis l'oreille, m'approchant instinctivement de ma fille alors que mon cœur s'emballait.

- Je vois que tu commences à t'intéresser au sujet…

- Alexis…

- Désolée. Donc Kate a fini par avouer pourquoi elle avait rompu si précipitamment avec toi le soir où elle s'est fait agresser.

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de la dispute ? L'interrompis-je aussitôt du bout des lèvres, bouleversé à la simple pensée de ce souvenir qui avait bouleversé ma vie depuis.

- Pas réellement, non. A vrai dire Kate n'a pensé qu'à toi lorsqu'elle était transférée à l'hôpital, elle n'a fait que penser à ce qui se serait passé si tu avais été là. Elle te connaît assez bien papa, assez pour savoir que tu te serais jeté tête baissée sur l'agresseur sans même savoir s'il était armé ou pas.

Bien entendu Kate était dans le vrai à propos de cela et ce n'était pas une nouvelle, j'étais impulsif et surtout avec les personnes que j'aimais. J'étais prêt à tout pour protéger ma famille même si cela passait par ma propre santé.

- Je vois dans tes yeux que c'est vrai et que tu le sais, continua Alexis plus doucement. Et c'est pour te protéger que Kate a décidé de rompre le soir-même.

Je restais coït quelques instants, ne laissant que mon cœur battant frapper à mes tempes et résonner dans mon esprit vide de tout sens. Je n'arrivais pas à intégrer l'idée que Kate n'avait fait cela que pour me protéger. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de couper les ponts d'un seul coup, de m'éviter malgré mes tentatives de rapprochement ?

- Je ne comprends pas, avouais-je à ma fille qui me fixait. Si Kate m'aimait autant qu'elle le disait, elle n'aurait pas pu tourner la page aussi rapidement. Elle n'aurait pas effacé un an de vie commune comme l'on tourne la page d'un livre…

- Elle a réussi car elle t'aime énormément, papa. L'amour c'est savoir faire passer l'autre avant soi-même, et ça Kate l'a compris ce soir-là. Elle a plus eu peur de te voir débarquer et mettre ta vie en danger que d'être elle-même tabassée.

- Ce n'est pas normal ! M'insurgeais-je en me levant, pris par la colère. Ce n'est pas à Kate de me protéger Alexis, je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi-même !

- Je sais bien papa. C'est pour ça que Kate avait besoin d'un bon coup de fouet, que Lanie lui a donné. Ce n'était pas à elle de prendre la décision de votre couple, et c'est pourquoi Lanie et moi avons parlé d'une stratégie pour que Kate revienne à toi. Vous êtes aussi malheureux l'un que l'autre de cette situation intenable et Lanie dit que le niveau de frustration sexuelle commence à se répandre dans votre entourage.

Je fronçais les sourcils, premièrement légèrement gêné de la remarque de ma fille puis ensuite contrarié par le plan des deux femmes à l'égard de mon couple. C'était peut-être étrange mais je n'avais jamais réellement aimé les rendez-vous arrangé par les amis, les modes telles s'inscrire sur des sites internet pour trouver l'amour ou ce genre de choses. J'avais toujours estimé que si l'amour devait venir frapper à notre porte ce ne serait pas parce qu'il serait précipité par un facteur non naturel mais simplement par le destin car cela n'aboutirait à rien de bon. C'est pourquoi je répondais à ma fille en toute honnêteté.

- Alexis… tu sais ce que je pense de tous ces plans arrangés, d'où cela mène. Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir une nouvelle fois pour le moment, je ne suis pas remis de notre relation pour qu'elle brise à nouveau. J'aime trop Kate pour cela, Alexis.

Ma fille hocha la tête, pourtant elle semblait ne pas vouloir changer son point de vue sur la chose. Son léger sourire ne s'effaçait pas et malgré l'écoute dont elle faisait preuve je connaissais suffisamment ma fille pour reconnaître lorsqu'elle était obstinée et ne quittait pas un but des yeux. J'avais vu plusieurs fois dans ses yeux cette petite lueur de détermination lorsqu'elle passait des examens et ma fille n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre sans avoir auparavant donné tout ce dont elle était capable.

- Papa, tu dois me faire confiance, nous faire confiance. Lanie et moi nous sommes persuadées que ça va marcher.

- L'amour provient du destin et celui-ci nous a déjà donné une chance, contrais-je.

- Alors laisse le destin de côté et fais confiance à ta fille et à tes amis, papa. Une seule chance, je te promets que si ça ne marche pas je ne te reparlerais jamais sans ton accord de ta relation avec Kate.

Sa main se posa sur mes poignets et son regard bleu azur fondit dans le mien, m'envoyant un frisson tant la profondeur de ses sentiments ressortaient à travers ses pupilles brillantes.

* * *

><p>J'entrais dans l'immense salle de réception destinée à promouvoir mon nouveau et dernier libre avec un nœud d'anxiété au ventre. Ce soir une bonne partie de la population de New York serait présente avant que nous ne passions dans un cadre plus privé à l'occasion d'une petite réception avec le maire, ses amis et ma proche famille. C'était toujours ainsi que se déroulaient les soirées de cette envergure pourtant ce soir je sentais une pression toute nouvelle vriller mes tripes.<p>

- Allez papa, tout va bien se passer m'encouragea ma fille en me destinant un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret.

Sa main serra la mienne un peu plus fort pour m'assurer tout son soutien tandis que j'allais à l'encontre de la foule qui commençait doucement à arriver dans la salle, remplissant les bancs face à l'estrade sur laquelle j'allais devoir faire un discours. J'effectuais quelques signes de tête polis ainsi que quelques accolades pour la bonne forme avant que le maire ne m'agrippe et ne m'attire derrière le rideau se trouvant au fond de l'estrade.

- Ricky, me salua-t-il en me donnant une accolade chaleureuse.

Nous étions de vieux amis et nous jouions souvent au poker ensemble, expliquant ainsi notre amitié forte et les coups de pouce qu'il pouvait parfois me donner qui étaient plus que les bienvenus lorsque dans ma jeunesse je m'étais trouvé mainte fois au poste de police pour diverses effractions plus ou moins mineures.

- ça fait un bail murmurais-je en souriant malgré moi tandis qu'il se détachait de notre étreinte.

- Comme tu dis mon ami. Je ne te vois plus en ville ces derniers temps, tu tiens le coup ?

Je forçais un sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage. Il était vrai que depuis ma rupture avec Kate j'avais tendance à rester enfermé chez moi, n'apparaissant plus aux yeux du public ni même des journaux. Lorsque j'avais fini le dernier Nikki Heat que je promettais ce soir, je n'avais fait aucune apparition télévisée ni même aucune interview auprès des magazines qui avaient l'habitude de me demander. Depuis le temps que j'écrivais et promettais mes livres une petite dizaine de magazines s'étaient habitués à prendre rendez-vous avec moi à chaque soirée promotionnelle. Pourtant cette fois-ci je n'avais fait appel à eux, désirant un peu de calme encore et ayant trop peur de tomber sur des questions trop piquées de curiosité face à ma vie personnelle.

- Oui, oui ça va. Je m'en remets. Il faut avancer, pas vrai ?

Semblant satisfait et convaincu par mon masque il hocha la tête.

- Tu as bien raison. Allez, ce soir tu es là pour décompresser, profites !

Il se pencha légèrement et entrouvrit le rideau pour jeter un œil dans la salle où des centaines de personnes se pressaient sur les bancs.

- Je te retrouve après ton discours ? Me demanda-t-il en se redressant, m'offrant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

J'hochais la tête et il s'éloigna, me laissant seul avec moi-même quelques secondes avant mon entrée sur scène. Je n'avais pas forcément le trac habituellement, j'avais l'habitude d'improviser mes entrées sur scène et même mes discours mais ce soir la pression grandissait car je savais qu'_elle_ était dans la salle. Je croisais les doigts pour que le plan de Lanie et Alexis fonctionne car ce soir c'était ma dernière chance, notre dernière chance.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre très très court, j'en suis désolée <em>_ Je sais que j'ai mis en plus beaucoup de temps à updater mais je vous avoue que la fin de cette fic arrivant, c'est d'autant plus dur d'écrire les chapitres surtout sachant que je n'avais pas du tout prévu de faire autant de choses pour la fin, mais sous vos demandes j'ai corsé un peu les choses… Je voulais quand même arriver à vous livrer quelque chose d'assez correct ce soir, sachant qu'il est très dur de continuer mes fictions actuellement. _

_Si je m'écoutais, je ne ferais qu'écrire pendant la journée ! Malheureusement la vie ne fonctionne pas comme ça. J'espère en tout cas ne pas trop vous décevoir, j'ai gardé ma Alexis du début de ma fic, car ça aurait fait trop étrange de la changer par rapport à la saison 6 alors qu'elle est pro « papa » depuis mon début. Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère vous retrouver bientôt. _

_Gros bisous à tous  
>XOXO<em>


	55. Chapter 55

_**Bonjour à tous !  
>Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser platement pour cette horriblement longue attente que je vous ai infligé. La cause est très simple : une panne d'inspiration sur la série (c'est ça de commencer énormément de sagasséries ou même d'aller tout le temps au cinéma, on a la tête farcie d'idées qui ne se portent pas forcément sur Castle.) et des problèmes personnels ainsi que des examens importants. Toujours le même refrain en soit ! **_

_**Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je posterais le dernier dans la semaine, c'est promis, il est déjà écrit et je n'ai plus qu'à la modifier un peu et le corriger. Je ne le poste pas en même temps que celui-là pour pas que ça fasse trop « rapide » comme fin, mais elle ne tardera pas.**_

_**Je tiens à vous remercier tout particulièrement pour votre patience, c'est vraiment adorable de recevoir des messages (tant ici que sur Twitter) pour me motiver à reprendre. Même si certains étaient un peu plus rudes, on va dire que c'était justifié ^^. C'est simplement que mes examens étaient la priorité, et je m'y suis consacrée entièrement ces derniers temps. Je les ai fini depuis quelques temps déjà, et je me remet peu à peu dans le bain.**_

_**Je tiens aussi à remercier **__**Gillesinlove**__**, car sans lui cette fic n'aurait pas encore de fin (et de début d'ailleurs, car c'est R&S qui m'avait motivée à la commencer). Merci de m'avoir aidée à sortir de cette passe, et rappelle-toi que c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire avec toi. Je tiens aussi à remercier **__**Solealuna**__**, ma jumelle que j'aime de tout mon cœur, parce que bien sûr il n'y a qu'elle pour me supporter à 4 heures du matin lorsque je lui soumet un texte à relire pour être sûr qu'il est correct alors qu'elle est enroulée dans ma couette Marvel et qu'elle somnole à moitié ^^  
>Je tiens aussi à remercier <strong>__**Madoka Ayu**__**, parce que malgré tous les différents qui nous ont opposé depuis (oula, déjà ?!) 4 ans, on a été très proches à un moment donné de notre vie et elle était là au début de cette fic et c'est la moindre des choses que de lui accorder un petit mot. Même s'il y a eu de la rancœur, c'est depuis longtemps passé pour ma part. Alors bonne continuation sur ce fandom, car tu vas aller loin et c'est ce qui compte le plus qui te motive : la passion.  
>Un autre énorme merci à tous les <strong>__**Kittens**__**, on en aura eu des conflits mais putain qu'est-ce que je vous aime. Même toi patate, qui veut devenir instit' et qui s'apprête à épouser mon frère. T'as intérêt à prendre soin de lui, parce que je déconne pas avec ça !  
>Et bien sûr un énorme merci à mes <strong>__**lecteurs**__** sans qui cette fic et toutes les autres n'existeraient pas. C'est la fin de cette aventure, il était temps d'ailleurs, mais si jamais vous aimez l'univers de Marvel ou même des autres séries vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur d'autres fandoms.**_

_**Sur ce, désolée pour les pavés, je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !**_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick.<strong>

- C'était un magnifique discours Richard, me félicita ma mère alors que je descendais de l'estrade en coulisse, m'arrangeant un peu avant de paraître de nouveau mais cette fois-ci dans la salle des fêtes qui se tenait autour du présentoir où mon nouveau livre était exposé en avant-première.

- Merci mère.

Je me tournais vers elle pour qu'elle me juge du regard, et après avoir redressé mon nœud papillon elle me fit un petit clin d'œil.

- Kate ne va pas résister.

Je lui lançais un regard lourd de sens avant de penser à ce que ses mots voulaient dire.

- Alexis t'a parlé de leur plan ? M'étonnais-je.

- Je suis ta mère Richard, bien entendu qu'elle m'a parlé de ce plan. Que je trouve par ailleurs excellent…

Je soupirais, me retenant de toutes mes forces de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, ce que ma mère n'aurait certainement pas apprécié. Malgré mes 40 ans passés je restais son petit garçon comme pour la plupart des mères et cette forme d'insolence n'avait jamais été appréciée chez moi. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas élevé Kate, pensais-je secrètement. A la vue du nombre de fois où je l'avais vu rouler des yeux, ma mère aurait très certainement fini folle bien avant de la convaincre d'arrêter ce tic !

- Je n'aime pas du tout ce genre de choses, avouais-je une nouvelle fois.

- Richard, Kate n'a pas rompu pour les bonnes raisons et elle s'en mord les doigts seulement elle est simplement trop fière pour revenir à toi. Alors précipiter les choses ne sera que bienvenu.

Je n'insistais pas, sachant très bien que la conversation ne tournerait qu'autour de cela ce qui n'était pas mon souhait ce soir. J'aurais aimé rester chez moi à écrire ou regarder un bon film au lieu de me balader tel un homme politique au milieu de personnes qui se presseraient pour me féliciter. Alors parler en plus de cela de ma dernière relation ratée –ou en péril selon les points de vue, n'arrangeait rien à la chose.

- Allez, maintenant arrange toi un peu et on se retrouve dans la salle de dédicaces.

Il me restait en effet avant de passer au dîner tant attendu à faire quelques dédicaces aux personnes privilégiées qui allaient assister à la soirée d'avant-première. Je devais donc m'asseoir à une table au fond de la salle pendant que des serveurs déambulaient et distribuaient des mises en bouche parmi les gens qui faisaient la queue ou discutaient tranquillement entre eux. Habituellement j'adorais ce contact avec mes fans, qui étaient après tout la raison pour laquelle j'étais à présent un nom connu, mais ce soir je n'avais pas le cœur à faire des sourires à tour de bras. Comme depuis quelques semaines déjà.

- J'arrive dans une minute répondis-je alors que ma mère avait déjà tourné les talons, m'abandonnant à mon sort.

Je trouvais dans les toilettes masculines un miroir assez convenable pour rehausser mon nœud papillon et passais une main dans mes cheveux, collant les petites mèches rebelles à leurs consœur pour les dompter. Une fois mon reflet dans le miroir légèrement plus satisfaisant qu'à mon arrivée je sortis sans plus de sommation, traversant la salle comme l'on traversait un brouillard dense, affichant un sourire poli aux personnes que je croisais sans pour autant réellement les voir.

- Ah, Richard ! M'accueillit Paula en m'attrapant le bras pour faire le tour de la table en ma compagnie. On t'attendait, la star se fait désirer !

Je sentais que derrière ses paroles elle avait perçu mon trouble et tentait au mieux de dissimuler ce dernier. Je m'assis, quasiment forcé, sur la chaise inconfortable qu'elle me présentait et Paula passa sa main sur mon épaule, se penchant pour me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

- S'il te plaît Rick fais un effort, que tu n'aies pas l'air de sortir d'un enterrement. Tes fans sont là pour toi, alors tu me mets un superbe sourire sur ces lèvres et tu signes autant de livres que d'exemplaires présents dans cette pièce, d'accord ?

Je hochais la tête, souriant quasiment instantanément grâce à ces nombreuses années à s'entraîner à camoufler mes réelles émotions face à la foule.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, la séance de dédicaces est officiellement ouverte ! S'écria Paula qui semblait plutôt satisfaite de mes efforts.

Aussitôt des dizaines de personnes se ruèrent vers la table et je me trouvais avec le premier livre de la soirée dans les mains. Je jetais un coup d'œil à sa couverture, la caressant d'un doigt distrait et redessinant le corps parfait de ma muse sur celui-ci.

- Monsieur Castle ?

La voix de la jeune femme à qui appartenait le livre me tira de mes songes et je relevais la tête.

- Excusez-moi. A quel nom dois-je signer ?

Je croisais le regard assassin de Paula et m'en détournais bien vite. Il fallait que je reste concentré à ma tâche.

- Scarlett, fit la jeune femme face à moi.

Je hochais la tête avec un petit rictus et signais soigneusement la page de garde, juste à côté du titre de mon nouveau bouquin.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur Castle ! Je suis une très grande fan de vos romans, j'adore tout ce que vous faites et j'espère que vous continuerez sur cette voie.

La voix émue et quasiment larmoyante de Scarlett terna légèrement mon sourire mais je la remerciais une nouvelle fois.

- C'est très gentil. Merci d'être venue ce soir, ça me touche vraiment fis-je en la congédiant ainsi aimablement.

La personne suivante s'avança et je levais de nouveau la tête vers un jeune homme qui semblait pris d'une timidité maladive, rougissant instantanément.

- A quel nom dois-je signer ?

- Thomas, M. Castle.

J'appliquais tout aussi soigneusement que la première fois ma signature sur la page de garde et refermais le livre, lui rendant.

- Merci d'être venu Thomas.

- Merci à vous Monsieur Castle pour ce que vous faites. Je suis un grand fan de vos romans.

Cette fois-ci c'est un vrai sourire que je lui rendis. Il était tellement rare que des hommes se déplacent pour faire signer leurs exemplaires, j'avais à vrai dire plutôt l'habitude des femmes et plus précisément des bimbos qui exhibaient leurs poitrines proéminentes. Je devais avouer que j'avais aimé profiter de cela des années durant, mais depuis que j'avais rencontré Kate je ne m'attelais plus à ce genre de choses. C'avait été pour lui prouver en premier lieu que j'étais capable d'être autre chose qu'un coureur de jupons, mais à présent que j'avais vu les regards soulagés de ma fille lorsqu'elle venait à ce genre de soirées je m'étais décidé à ne plus reprendre ces habitudes.

- Au nom de Kate s'il vous plaît.

Mon cœur manqua un battement au son de cette voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Que faisait-elle là, à faire la queue pour une dédicace ? Mon corps était secoué par deux envies toutes aussi contradictoires l'une que l'autre : j'avais envie de courir loin, fuir cette femme qui me hantait jour et nuits et qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement de moi mais en même temps j'avais envie d'affronter ce regard émeraude, de la serrer dans mes bras et d'exiger cette discussion dont nous avions tellement besoin.

- Castle?

C'est en relevant la tête que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas réagi depuis son premier appel.

- Kate, que fais-tu là ? Demandais-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

- Je suis venue me faire dédicacer mon livre répondit-elle simplement.

Dieu que ses yeux m'avaient manqués pensais-je en les détaillant tels deux pierres précieuses.

- Je sais bien ce que tu es venue faire _ici_, mais je me demande pourquoi tu viens faire cette queue ce soir pour te faire dédicacer un livre qui t'est déjà adressé, la coupais-je d'un ton plus dur que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Alors que ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté les miens je vis une petite lueur de doute briller au fond de ses pupilles avant qu'elle ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- Je suis une fan comme une autre Castle, je viens simplement me faire dédicacer mon exemplaire.

Je vis la jeune fille derrière Kate s'impatienter, jetant un œil par-dessus l'épaule de cette dernière avant de se remettre à sa place en s'apercevant que je la regardais.

- Les fans attendent Castle, tu devrais peut-être me signer mon livre et arrêter de psychoter ?

Le ton de Kate était froid et je devinais que son petit numéro de charme ne s'étant pas passé comme prévu, elle devait être frustrée et énervée de ne pas être arrivée à ses fins. Par conséquent comme à son habitude elle devenait sèche voire même acerbe. Il était vrai qu'elle était très séduisante parée ainsi d'une petite robe grise toute en finesse sans pour autant être vulgaire et ses beaux cheveux relevés en un chignon négligé d'où s'échappaient des petites mèches ondulées. Je devais même avouer qu'elle me donnait affreusement envie de l'embrasser comme avant lorsque nous étions encore en couple et heureux en ménage, mais je devais me tenir à mes idéaux. Kate avait rompu sans raisons et elle m'avait fait énormément souffrir, j'avais envie que notre liaison recommence pourtant je n'avais pas envie qu'elle reprenne sans explication de la part des deux partis. C'était trop facile sinon. Dans une relation les efforts devaient être partagés et il était hors de question que je me laisse marcher sur les pieds.

- En espérant que le livre te plaise, murmurais-je en lui rendant, la sondant. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ressens, là-dedans.

Je vis que mes mots l'avaient perturbée lorsqu'elle reprit l'ouvrage et s'éloigna à pas mesurés, pourtant je n'en avais cure. S'il fallait que je sois virulent dans mes propos pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle m'avait fait mal et bien soit, je le serais. Je détestais être violent et encore plus dans mes propos ayant plusieurs fois étant petit testé la douleur que pouvait provoquer de simples phrases, mais j'étais autant en colère contre Kate qu'amoureux d'elle, alors il allait falloir que la jolie demoiselle dans sa magnifique robe passe à la vitesse supérieure si elle espérait une conversation qui mettrait les choses à plat entre nous deux. Car cette fois-ci ses sourires et regards ne suffiraient pas à panser mes plaies.

Alors que la personne suivante s'avançait face à moi, j'eus un petit sourire. Je ne me savais pas si joueur, et pourtant je venais d'avoir une idée. Si Kate voulait cette conversation, elle devrait en baver autant que je l'avais fait pour pouvoir gagner sa confiance au début de notre partenariat.

* * *

><p>- Mesdames et Messieurs encore une fois merci d'être là en cette soirée de lancement du nouveau livre de Richard Castle ! Fit Paula au micro, se tenant seule debout face à la tablée qui s'était assise, attendant patiemment qu'elle finisse son discours pour entamer les divers mets disposés sur les tables.<p>

Seules les personnes privilégiées ou proches de moi et ma famille étaient restées pour ce que j'appelais « l'after ». Si nous avions grignoté quelques mises en bouche précédemment maintenant le vrai repas chaud allait être servi et connaissant le traiteur auquel ma mère avait fait appel, il serait à la hauteur de toutes mes espérances.

- Merci bien entendu à Richard de nous faire l'honneur de sa présence et de son talent, continua Paula en me désignant du doigt alors que j'offrais un sourire à mes amis.

- Et merci à toi d'assurer mes arrières avec toutes les parties si ennuyeuses et longues de la publication de mes romans ! Clamais-je d'une voix forte, tirant des rires à l'assemblée. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, passons à table ! Ce plat à l'air délicieux et je n'aimerais pas le déguster froid…

Tous semblèrent d'accord avec moi car après quelques pluies d'applaudissement ce fut un silence presque religieux qui plana sur notre petite troupe lorsque nous entamâmes les plats. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, le repas était excellent et ses composants à la hauteur du prix du traiteur. Je fis un petit sourire à Alexis qui se trouvait à quelques places de moi, lui adressant un bon appétit silencieux qu'elle me retourna accompagné d'un sourire resplendissant.

Je savais qu'elle et Lanie surveillaient constamment mes faits et gestes ainsi que ceux de Kate et je me doutais que le fait que cette dernière se trouve précisément en face de moi n'était pas dû seulement au hasard qui faisait parfois bien les choses. Non, cela faisait partie de ce plan échafaudé par ma fille et la meilleure amie de Kate, qui ne semblaient pas accepter que cette relation prenne fin. Je devais bien reconnaître aux deux jeunes femmes qu'elles avaient de la suite dans les idées et n'abandonnaient pas facilement, ce qui pouvait être une très grande qualité.

Je me concentrais sur les mets qui défilaient dans l'assiette ; néanmoins je ne pouvais résister à la tentation de lever les yeux vers elle, la contempler, et malgré ma colère je me rendis compte que je demeurais encore sous son emprise. En règle générale, son magnétisme aurait suffi mais cette fois-ci cette attirance renforçait mon ressentiment et je décidais d'être plus fort, d'exorciser la magie qu'elle avait sur moi. Bien évidemment Kate roulerait les yeux au ciel si elle m'entendait parler de paranormal, pourtant c'était bien cela. Elle m'avait ensorcelé dès le premier jour et son sortilège semblait impossible à rompre. J'allais devoir me mettre dans la peau d'un Harry Potter face à Voldemort lors de leur affrontement final pour ne pas céder une fois de plus à la tentation de son joli minois afin de ne pas rendre les armes trop tôt et lui faciliter la tâche.

Tout comme elle m'avait fait trimer pour que je puisse entrer dans sa vie, elle allait devoir à son tour me montrer qu'elle me méritait. Cela pouvait paraître prétentieux, pourtant ça ne l'était aucunement. J'aimais Kate de tout mon être, elle était mon air. J'avais tant à lui offrir, bien évidemment ma situation financière me permettait beaucoup, mais c'était tellement plus. J'avais offert mon cœur à Kate comme à aucune autre femme avant. Et si toutefois elle revenait dans ma vie, il me faudrait un certain temps avant que je ne lui redonne l'accès à ce dernier.

La souffrance en amour était une composante inévitable, j'en avais bien conscience, mais là elle était très loin. C'était comme si la peine qu'elle m'avait infligé était proportionnelle à notre amour. Perdu dans mes pensées, je jouais maladroitement avec ma fourchette dans mon assiette et quand je revins à la réalité je perçus ses deux prunelles émeraudes qui me fixaient.

Un tel regard n'aurait pas dû exister sur terre. Kate ne me regardait pas, elle lisait littéralement en moi. Par son regard c'était comme si elle entrait en moi malgré toutes les murailles que j'avais érigées. Et elle le savait, elle avait ce pouvoir sur moi.

Depuis ma discussion avec Alexis, certaines barrières étaient tombées. Je pouvais comprendre que l'on sacrifie ce à quoi l'on tenait le plus par amour, mais je voulais que Kate mette des mots là-dessus et par-dessus tout qu'elle comprenne que non, je ne fuirai jamais que ce soit devant des corvées ménagères ou bien devant un glock posé sur ma tempe. L'amour était aussi et surtout une histoire de confiance. Ni elle ni moi ne pouvions prédire l'avenir, nous pouvions très bien être séquestrés et torturés au cours d'une enquête ou alors vivre jusqu'à 97 ans ensemble, nous chamaillant jusqu'au dernier souffle. Tout compte fait, nul ne savait le temps qu'il nous était imparti sur terre. Mais je savais au plus profond de mon être que je voulais passer ce temps avec _elle_ et pas avec une autre, qui ne serait qu'une pâle copie.

Elle avait peur? Moi aussi, j'étais terrifié par la force de mes sentiments pour elle. Mais fuir ne rimait absolument à rien. J'avais trouvé la personne avec qui faire mon chemin et je voulais qu'elle arrête de se cacher derrière des raisons qui n'en étaient pas, que le masque tombe une bonne fois pour toutes. Si nous devions recommencer quelque chose elle devait arrêter de se réfugier derrière des prétextes au moindre nuage. J'étais déterminé et c'est d'une énergie nouvelle et inespérée que je plantais mon regard dans le sien. Entre nous il avait souvent était question de regards, elle me comprenait mieux que quiconque sur cette terre et je la fixais avec intensité.

* * *

><p>Le repas s'était achevé depuis maintenant plus d'une demi-heure et j'avais repris mon rôle, saluant aimablement et poliment toutes les personnes qui avaient fait le déplacement pour la soirée. La salle se désemplit au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit la dernière, comme je l'espérais. Je la vis s'approcher de moi en se mordillant la lèvre, faisant tournoyer autour de son poignet un fin bracelet en argent que je reconnus comme étant un cadeau que je lui avais fait lors d'une occasion toute à fait banale. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin devant moi, son trajet jusqu'à son point d'arrivée m'ayant paru interminable, elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens.<p>

- Je suis désolée Castle, murmura-t-elle.

Tout mon être me criait que cette phrase était sincère, seulement je voulais plus. Il me fallait plus. C'est ainsi que je lui répondis plutôt froidement, sans laisser filtrer mes sentiments qui dansaient dans mon ventre tel des papillons qui retrouvaient leur envol.

- Je Sais Kate. Maïs ça ne suffira avec.

Je pouvais entendre le hoquet de sa respiration tant elle était surprise que je la repousse encore une fois alors que je tournais les talons sans sommation. J'espérais à cet instant que son amour soit plus fort que son égo pourtant conséquent, et qu'elle fasse les pas que j'attendais vers moi. Le destin de notre couple, s'il était encore possible que nous en soyons un, était à présent entre ses doigts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà, c'est la fin de cet avant dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et je m'excuse encore une fois de tout mon cœur pour l'attente. A très bientôt pour la suite et fin de cette histoire commencée il y a déjà plus de deux ans. <strong>_

_**Passez une bonne soirée !**_

_**XOXO**_


	56. Chapter 56

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! _

_Here it is, voici la fin de cette très longue fiction. Je vous avoue que j'ai mis plusieurs jours à chercher un bon discours à mettre ici, au début de ce chapitre, mais je n'y arrive simplement pas. A part vous remercier tous pour votre soutient sans failles, que faire de plus ? Je suis vraiment très heureuse d'être arrivée à aller jusqu'au bout grâce à vous et votre soutient malgré les moments plus difficiles. Merci, merci, merci encore. Sans plus vous retenir, je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira et ne vous décevra pas._

_Encore un gros merci à Gillesinlove pour son aide sur ce chapitre, et sur cette fiction en général._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kate<strong>

Je restais là, interdite, à me rejouer la scène en boucle tellement j'avais du mal à y croire. D'habitude je réservais cette pratique à des bonnes séquences ou moments que je vivais, tel après un bon épisode de série où j'aimais revoir mes scènes préférées, mais là, c'était totalement différent. Je n'en revenais pas de son comportement et je m'étais pris une bonne claque. J'avais besoin d'air, seulement je n'étais pas certaine que l'air New Yorkais suffirait à me calmer. Cependant et malheureusement je n'avais que ça, alors rapidement je sortais de ce bâtiment pour me retrouver à l'extérieur.

Du coin de l'œil j'apercevais Lanie et Alexis qui étaient en pleine discussion. Je vis qu'elles semblaient hésiter à venir me parler tant ma stupeur devait être gravée sur mon visage. Moi qui était une experte pour déguiser et enfouir mes sentiments, Rick m'avait totalement déstabilisée et ce n'était pas la première fois. Malgré leur peur de me blesser d'avantage par leurs tentatives de consolation, Lanie et Alexis vinrent toutes deux à moi. Sans surprise, ce fut ma meilleure amie qui prit la parole en premier.

- Ca va aller Kate, tout va s'arranger.

Je soupirais, tentant de reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur mon rythme cardiaque.

- Je n'en serai pas si certaine Lanie, il n'a jamais été si froid avec moi. Si tu savais comme ça fait mal. J'ai l'impression d'être une étrangère pour lui.

- Kate... tenta Alexis, il a été blessé et c'était son moyen de défense. Mais tu ne dois pas abandonner, ce que vous avez est trop beau pour ça.

J'entendais bien leurs paroles mais je n'y croyais pas, je n'y croyais plus. Il avait été froid et distant. Si au début de la soirée j'avais eu quelques espoirs ses regards à la fin du dîner et surtout ses mots avaient sonnés comme des coups de glas pour moi. Mais alors que je repartais dans mes pensées plus noires les unes que les autres, Lanie finit par exploser.

- Kate bon sang bats-toi!

- Mais Lanie s'il n'en a pas envie? Répliquais-je, poings serrés. Je ne vais tout de même pas le forcer !

- Sois autant acharnée avec lui que quand tu veux réellement quelque chose. La Beckett que je connais n'abandonne pas.

Je ne répondis rien mais elle sut qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible à la vue de son petit rictus satisfait. En effet, j'étais plutôt tenace et bornée dans mon genre, même si je devais reconnaître que j'étais plus facilement comme ça dans mon travail que dans mes relations. Mais Lanie et Alexis avaient raison, je devais me battre ; même si pour le moment j'avais surtout besoin de rentrer chez moi avant de remonter sur le ring. C'est ainsi qu'après quelques banalités et des embrassades je prenais congés de ma meilleure amie et de la fille de l'homme que j'aimais pour me retrouver dans mon appartement, prête à me jeter sur une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur. Le dicton ne disait-il pas « la nuit porte conseil » ?

A peine entrée dans mon appartement et sans allumer la lumière je fonçais dans ma chambre et dans ma salle de bains, me débarrassant de ma robe et filant sous la douche. Je restais un moment ainsi, l'eau chaude coulant sur mes épaules et encore une fois le fil de la soirée passait en boucle et en accéléré dans ma tête. Secouant la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées, je tournais le robinet afin de couper l'eau et de sortir de la baignoire. Une fois le rideau ouvert, je m'entourais d'une serviette et allais m'abandonner sur mon lit un instant.

Dans mes précédentes relations j'avais toujours fui dans l'adversité, n'insistant pas. Mais _il _n'était pas n'importe qu'elle relation et _il _méritait que je me batte pour lui, pour nous. Après tout ce que je lui avais fait endurer avant de nous laisser une chance, il était en droit d'être aussi exigeant à mon égard.

C'est pourquoi malgré ma peur de me faire rejeter une fois de plus je me décidais soudainement à aller chez lui. A présent totalement décidée et accrochée à mon idée, je me séchais les cheveux et passais des habits plus confortables avant de me rendre dans la rue pour héler un taxi. Sur le chemin mes pensées fusaient dans ma tête : serait-il chez lui? Allait-il seulement m'ouvrir? Moi qui avait en horreur l'incertitude, j'étais servie ce soir. Une boule se formait petit à petit dans mon estomac et s'agrandissait alors que je me rapprochais de son appartement. La montée en ascenseur jusqu'à son loft me parut interminable, et c'est la main tremblante d'anticipation et de stress que j'approchais ma main de la sonnette.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rick<strong>

Après la soirée j'étais directement rentré au loft, trop impatient de me retrouver au calme dans mon bureau et surtout d'arrêter cette mascarade. Une fois la porte passée, je fus soulagé que l'appartement soit vide de ses habitants, je n'avais pas envie une nouvelle fois de me justifier. Je défaisais mon nœud papillon en laissant les pans retomber sur ma chemise que je pouvais enfin entrouvrir, me débarrassant de ma veste et remontant les manches aux 3/4 de mes bras.

Ces détails fait, je me dirigeais vers le buffet où je rangeais mon scotch et m'en servais un verre. J'avais réglé l'intensité de la lumière au plus bas afin de ne pas agresser mes yeux et je lançais un feu dans la cheminée. J'allais ensuite devant les fenêtres du salon pour contempler la ville sans réellement la regarder, mon regard était ailleurs, tout comme mon cœur d'ailleurs.

J'espérais secrètement qu'elle vienne, seulement je n'en avais aucune certitude. Si elle venait tout était encore possible, mais si jamais sa fierté l'emportait alors ma blessure serait probablement plus grave et donc plus difficile à guérir. Nous avions tous deux un égo assez fort, ce qui faisait d'ailleurs que notre relation n'avait jamais été ennuyeuse, et ce qu'il s'agisse de notre partenariat au 12ème que la relation que nous avions entretenue pendant un an. Néanmoins pour que cela fonctionne, j'avais mis de côté à certains moments ma fierté. Et ce soir j'attendais la même chose de Kate.

Les minutes qui passaient s'apparentaient à des heures pour moi. Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus ma gorge se resserrait d'angoisse. J'avais beaucoup douté dans ma vie, mais ce soir ce sentiment prenait le dessus sur moi et cette sensation me nouait l'estomac si bien que chaque gorgée de scotch me faisait l'effet d'une brûlure et je grimaçais en avalant le liquide ambré.

L'appartement étant plongé dans le silence, j'avais le sentiment d'entendre mon cœur pulser comme si ce dernier était branché sur mes enceintes haute définition. Je faisais tournoyer le scotch dans mon verre avant de l'avaler d'une traite fermant les yeux lorsque le liquide descendait dans ma gorge. Si parfois l'alcool pouvait inhiber les sensations, ce soir il n'en était rien. J'avais le sentiment que j'aurais beau écluser tous les bars de cette ville, _elle _serait toujours là. Quelque peu étourdi par la dose de scotch que je venais de descendre, j'allais sur mon sofa et me laissais tomber de tout mon poids, mon corps se désunissant sous le poids de mon inquiétude et je penchais la tête en arrière pendant plusieurs minutes.

Probablement rattrapé par mes émotions suite à mes pensées je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier légèrement, et contrairement à d'habitude je laissais les larmes envahir mes yeux et dévaler mes joues à toute allure. Si les larmes n'allaient sans doute pas arranger miraculeusement la situation, elles avaient pourtant un effet libérateur sur moi. Epuisé par mes sentiments et par ma souffrance, je finissais par m'assoupir. Ce furent des coups de sonnette énergiques et répétés qui me tirèrent de mon somme et je mis quelques longues secondes avant de réaliser où j'étais. Alors que la personne de l'autre côté de la porte continuait à s'acharner sur le carillon je criais, espérant calmer mon visiteur :

- J'arrive !

J'ouvris la porte sans connaître l'identité de mon invité impatient et je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer :

- C'est bon, vous allez réveiller un mort à ce rythme-là.

La réponse qui fusa me glaça le sang et eut pour mérite d'évacuer toute trace d'alcool de mon cerveau.

- A en voir ta tête tu n'en es pas si loin, me lança Kate assez froidement.

Ainsi donc elle avait fini par venir murmura une petite voix dans ma tête. Cependant à en juger par ses mots, je commençais à penser que ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne nouvelle.

- Je t'en prie entre murmurais-je, ce qui était totalement inutile car elle était déjà entrée dans mon appartement.

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle je lui faisais face. Elle avait troqué sa tenue de soirée pour un jean foncé et un pull en V de couleur noire.

- Tu n'es pas avec Kevin? Demandais-je aussitôt, laissant ressortir ma rancœur.

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, se contenta-t-elle de me répondre m'indiquant qu'elle ne s'étendrait pas plus sur le sujet.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence alors?

- Tu le sais parfaitement Castle, alors arrête de jouer l'idiot ça ne te va pas du tout.

Je souriais intérieurement et faisais tout mon possible pour masquer mon amusement, toujours aussi déterminé à ne pas lui faciliter les choses.

- Non je ne le sais pas, je pensais compter pour toi mais tu m'as sorti de ta vie comme une vulgaire chaussette.

- Tu sais que pour certains ça peut être vu comme un signe de libération, répondit-elle, pince sans rire comme elle pouvait l'être parfois.

- Je crois qu'on va se passer de métaphores et digressions sur la libération des elfes ce soir Kate, tu ne penses pas ?

J'haussais les épaules devant sa non réaction.

- Bref, je vais faire un café. Assieds-toi je te rejoins, lui dis-je en désignant le canapé sur lequel je m'étais affalé quelque temps plus tôt.

Je partis à la cuisine nous préparer notre boisson, profitant de ce temps pour réveiller mes neurones. J'avais déjà presque obtenu gain de cause, car malgré sa fierté elle était venue et avait surpassé ma froideur. Mais je devais être plus fort. Nous nous étions déjà disputés auparavant mais cette fois-ci le mal avait été plus profond, je ne voulais pas que cela se reproduise si jamais nous devions retenter quelque chose ensemble. C'était une dispute qui devait ou nous servir ou nous détruire. C'était une façon quelque peu binaire de voir le monde, mais parfois il n'y avait pas de gris entre le noir et le blanc.

La configuration de mon appartement me permettait de garder un œil sur elle alors qu'elle s'était installée sur le canapé. Je souris en voyant qu'elle ramassait le verre que j'avais mis par terre pour le déposer délicatement sur la table basse, visiblement affectée par le fait que j'ai pu profiter un peu trop des méfaits de l'alcool. Une fois nos cafés prêts, je les apportais sur un plateau au salon. Je prenais place en face d'elle, m'asseyant tranquillement avant de prendre la parole en premier.

- Je t'écoute Kate.

- Je suis désolée Rick, je n'aurai pas dû faire ça. Lâcha-t-elle d'un seul coup, comme si elle se libérait d'un poids.

Une nouvelle fois je ne pouvais douter de sa sincérité, mais nous devions aller plus loin. Ce n'était pas tant l'histoire de revenir sur notre dispute qui était important ici mais plutôt de parler de nous et de notre relation. Il fallait faire un pas pour le futur, notre futur, espérais-je intérieurement.

- J'ai bien entendu Kate, mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça? As-tu seulement une idée du mal que tu m'as fait en agissant de la sorte?

- Ne crois pas que j'ai fait ça par gaieté de cœur Castle. Si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que je t'aime.

- Attends je ne comprends pas, je ne pense pas que nous nous soyons tous les deux engagés dans une relation sadomasochiste. Tu m'as quitté parce que tu m'aimes?

Mère aurait sans doute été fière de mes talents d'acteur si jamais elle avait assisté à cette petite scène. Alexis m'avait déjà renseigné sur ce qui avait amené Kate à rompre, mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche pour qu'elle comprenne par elle-même l'absurdité de son intention.

- Oui, j'ai peur de te perdre, peur d'enlever à Martha son fils, pire de priver Alexis de son père murmura Kate en baissant les yeux vers ses mains qu'elle tordait d'anxiété. Je préfère te savoir vivant et hors de ma vie plutôt que mort car tu auras voulu me protéger dans un accès d'héroïsme.

- Mais Kate... Tentais-je, avant d'être de nouveau coupé.

- Non pas de mais Castle. Tu sais comme moi que tu as déjà pris des risques inconsidérés par le passé pour me sauver… Mon Dieu, je t'aime tellement. Je ne supporterai pas l'idée de te perdre. J'ai déjà perdu ma mère par le passé, et je ne supporterais pas de perdre ainsi une autre personne auquel je tiens autant.

J'hochais la tête, heureux que nous réussissions à avoir une réelle conversation sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne recule.

- C'est louable, mais as-tu seulement conscience que sans toi je ne vis pas je vivote, que je ne respire pas mais j'halète? Soufflais-je en secouant la tête. J'ai besoin de toi Kate. Tu as rompu pour ça ? Alors Kevin, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

- J'essayais que tu me détestes, que tu passes à autre chose.

- J'ai plutôt eu envie de le tuer Kate. T'imaginer l'embrasser, le toucher, lui faire l'amour ça m'a rendu malade tu n'as pas idée.

- Je suis désolée Castle, je suis désolée.

Une nouvelle fois sa sincérité n'était pas à remettre en question et je décidais de faire un pas vers elle, considérant que le chemin qu'elle avait accompli jusqu'ici était déjà important pour elle, connaissant son égo surdimensionné.

- Je t'aime Kate.

- Oh mon Dieu je t'aime aussi Castle, si tu savais comme je suis contente de te l'entendre dire.

Sur ce, elle releva les yeux et amorça un mouvement pour venir vers moi. Néanmoins, je l'arrêtais d'un signe de la main et continuais, souhaitant mettre les choses au clair :

- Mais tu as détruit quelque chose en agissant de la sorte.

- Alors tu ne veux plus de moi? me demanda-t-elle, son beau visage quelque peu tordu par l'émotion qu'elle tentait de camoufler par tous les moyens dont elle disposait.

- Ce n'est pas ça Kate, tu as brisé quelque chose. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire les choses brisées se réparent…

Reprenant contrôle de son expression faciale pour se reconstruire un visage posé, elle hocha la tête.

- Soit, qu'en est-il alors?

- Je ne peux pas être loin de toi, confiais-je, cela me tue à petit feu. Mais je veux qu'on se souvienne de ceci à l'avenir. Je veux que tu arrêtes de fuir à la moindre crainte. Je n'ai peut être pas de badge mais Kate le jour où j'ai signé cette décharge au poste je savais dans quoi je m'engageais. Je veux être avec toi et ce peu importe si des fous furieux te courent après. Tu dois arrêter de fuir. Nous ne pouvons rien nous promettre sur le temps que nous passerons ensemble dans ce monde, cependant nous pouvons nous promettre d'être sincères l'un envers l'autre tout au long de notre chemin.

Elle eut un petit sourire tendre.

- Je crois qu'on peut essayer ça, me murmura-t-elle. Mais comment réparer ce qui a été brisé?

- Il faut du temps Kate. Nous ne pouvons pas effacer ça comme je déchirerai un chapitre dont je ne suis pas satisfait, ce n'est pas possible.

- Alors je serai patiente. Trancha-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans les miens. Nous reconstruirons notre relation pas à pas si c'est ce qu'il te faut pour m'accepter à tes côtés à nouveau.

- Tu m'aimes à ce point? Demandais-je, ému qu'elle fasse preuve de cette compréhension à mon égard.

- Always Castle. And you, how deep is your love? Me lança-t-elle dans un sourire malicieux.

Je me levais et réduisais l'espace qui nous séparait. Une nouvelle fois nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous parler, car il y avait ce degré de compréhension parfait entre nous. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et retraçais le pourtour de sa lèvre inférieure afin qu'elle me donne accès à sa bouche avant que nos langues se retrouvent de nouveau. Dans un gémissement de contentement, nous renouâmes cette connexion qui m'avait tant manquée durant ces semaines loin l'un de l'autre.

Non, ce n'était pas la fin, nous n'allions pas effacer les erreurs et poursuivre l'histoire là où elle s'était brisée le soir de la rupture. Celle-ci faisait partie de nous. Il n'y avait pas de perfection. J'aimais Kate avec ses blessures et ses cicatrices aussi bien physiques que morales. Un couple pouvait être comparé à un édifice, les fondations devaient être solides pour qu'il tienne aux différentes intempéries. Ce passage difficile nous avait mis à l'épreuve mais nous étions toujours là unis, et je connaissais un moyen très efficace de consolider ces fondations...

* * *

><p><em>Et avec une petite pincée d'émotion, voici enfin la fin de cette fiction !<em>

_J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle vous aura plu même si elle est très longue, que j'ai sûrement perdu des gens en route (comme je vous comprend :p) et qu'elle date de bientôt 3 ans … Ce fut une merveilleuse aventure à vos côtés, je suis très heureuse d'avoir partagé cet écrit avec vous et vous m'avez permis (je l'espère) de m'améliorer au fil des chapitres. _

_Je vous envoie à tous un gros câlin virtuel, et n'hésitez pas à me retrouver pour papoter sur Twitter (lien sur mon profil) ou même par MP. Si jamais vous aimez l'univers de Marvel ou même les Yaoi (oui je me suis fait corrompre xD), n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mes autres histoires._

_Gros bisous à tous !_

_XOXO_


End file.
